The Pirate Lass of Connemara, Books I & II
by mypiratecat1
Summary: PostAWE. Sequel to "The Other Side of the Island" and "The Candle in the Window". Join Jack's lady love, Irish innkeeper Janie O'Madden, as she sails through the waters of time with him and his pirate "family"! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Winter Had Passed

_**Disclaimer: **__We all know who belongs to Disney! But Janie and some new characters in this story are mine, and like Jack, I don't share!_

_**Author's note: **__This story is a new addition to "Calypso's Hand", "Thicker Than Water", "The Ties That Bind", "The Other Side of the Island" and "The Candle in the Window"! Jack and William are cousins, and in Pirate Cat's Universe, William is released from his captaincy and only serves the Dutchman when needed by her new captain. I have a long series going, don't I? It might be helpful to read my other stories, as this one will rely on those a lot... There will be some fun references to some of my numerous one shots, here, too. I also had many, many great suggestions from you, my readers, for this story, so I hope to add most of them! _

_Everyone enjoy the ride, as we join our pirate crew for Janie O'Madden's big adventure at sea with her oldest friend, Jack, and his crew! Fair winds, mates! Pirate Cat_

۞

Winter had passed... the rain and snow of the past weeks had brought forth a green and a fresh fragrance of newness in the forest like Janie O'Madden had never seen, and she had lived in County Galway all of her life. The trees had virgin leaves emerging from the tips of their branches, in a myriad of emerald colours that painted the glen around the Ó Madáin Inn like as if it had been swept over by an artist's brush, with Connemara as the canvas. The birds were singing as if their hearts would burst, flitting hither and yon above the heads of those who were preparing the mighty Black Pearl to sail, helping her to shake off her own winter doldrums.

The pirate crew of the fastest and most famous ship in the world had been rounded up from all over the British Isles... many had stayed in Ireland for the winter, taking full advantage of the hospitality that the country proffered for outlaws of the Crown... .the Irish people had no great love for the English sovereignty, and the feelings were generally likewise. The English were considered to be rather pompous by those who called Eire their home, and the English, most times, considered the Irish to be wild, lawless hooligans. Neither was correct, and neither was entirely wrong, but it was more trouble that it was worth for the English authorities to attempt to weed out those who thumbed their noses at rules... the Irish sympathized with the outlaws, pirates, brigands and anyone who stood up for themselves against that which was unjust...

Janie O'Madden knew all to well about injustice... she had lived under it all of her life, and had survived... she was now living a good life, with loved ones around her, and the love of her life back at her side, if only for visits twice a year from his home at sea... she had made a promise to him during the winter holidays that she would sail with him and the most famous and feared pirate crew in history, and the time was nigh...

She had no idea that she could be so nervous, excited and scared all at once! But she took one look down at the dock from the doorway of her inn to know that she had nothing to fear, and every reason to be excited... her oldest friend - her childhood sweetheart and the love of her life - and his crew would take care of her... one wink from a sparkling, chocolate brown eye looking back up at her from the dock made her heart skip several beats, and filled her with so much happiness that she felt like the birds in the trees over their heads... she was about to take wing, and for the first time in her life, sail the seas with her Jackie, on the Black Pearl... he would always be "Jackie" to her, but he was known to the rest of the world - to the amusement and respect of many, and to the great chagrin of the crown and anyone who would cross the path of a buccaneer - as the most famous half gypsy pirate who ever lived... a rum soaked, eccentric scamp of strong Irish heritage and attitude, named Captain Jack Sparrow...

۞

"Oh, I am so excited that I don't know what to pack! Whist, Izzy, help me decide!" Janie went through her trunks and her wardrobe, pulling this and that out and laying across the bed in her room, as Elizabeth Swann Turner, the quartermaster second mate, assisted her friend in packing her bags. Janie's plain, freckled face was past it's customary rosiness; it was downright flushed with anticipation.

One long braid of auburn hair swung to and fro down her back, as she blew loose curls out of her eyes with frustration... "Oh, I can't forget this ... what about this... saints above... do I have room for this...oh, my hairbrush and my bandanna... let's not neglect Jack's new socks, here...," she muttered, her head buried deep within the cabinet, her voice becoming muffled. "Don't forget, Izzy, that we have to row out to the Pearl and see what the galley needs, if I am to be the cook for the voyage! We'll make a list and go to the village market this afternoon for supplies!"

"Well, let's see, Janie..." Elizabeth put her son, Little Will, down upon his blanket on the large rag rug that covered the entire floor of Janie's small, cozy bedchamber... Little Will was now 5 months old, and able to entertain himself quite nicely with the few toys that he had, all of them made by hand by the pirate crew that was his odd family. It was not unusual that sailors would carve in their spare time, to keep hardworking hands limber. Little Will presently was happily playing with his favourite toy... a string of large round beads carved by Mr. Ragetti... they might have been wooden eyes in another time, but Mr. Ragetti now had a glass eye from a Singapore shop that even the captain had helped him to choose. Little Will also had a small wooden dinghy made by the captain's own artistic hands for his littlest crew member, as well as several other playthings that the baby's small hands waved about, and tossed with great enthusiasm. He was a very good natured, pink cheeked lad, the very image of his father, with his big brown eyes and soft curls... Jack and Janie were his godparents, and they adored him as if he were their own, although Jack was remiss to show it at all times... when he spoke to Little Will, it was always as if he were merely a tiny adult, much to the amusement of the infant's parents.

Elizabeth began to help Janie to lay garments out..."I would bring along a dress or a skirt for visiting ports of call, if that man of yours should decide to take you to dinner instead of making you cook dinner, all of the time... if he does, Will and I will go along to keep Jack from getting you both into trouble...you will need several shirts, and breeches... wearing a skirt will never do at sea... the wind will provide quite a show, not only for Jack, if it catches a skirt!" Elizabeth giggled.

Janie pulled her head out of the wardrobe and looked at her young companion with some amusement, replying, "Well, we can't have the crew looking at me shapely legs and me lacy knickers... if I'm wearing any at the time!" Janie's bright blues eyes sparkled.

Elizabeth whooped with laughter at this thought - she had much to be happy about, and to laugh about these days. She was married to the most handsome man in the world, in her opinion, and William Turner the Second had proved his salt in more ways than most men would do in five lifetimes... William was the first mate of the Black Pearl, answering only to her slender, wild, dark captain... he had survived and been released from the captaincy of the ship which was the reaper of souls lost at sea, the Flying Dutchman, after months of endless, backbreaking, soul crushing toil. William had worked day and night to correct the neglect of Davy Jones, and the ship was cursed no longer, but was blessed with a duty that was of the deepest honour. William won the respect of the sea goddess Calypso... she had granted the request of Jack Sparrow to release his friend to the world of his living friends, and to the waiting arms of William's loving and loyal wife.

In an additional act of benevolence (Jack had always maintained that Tia Dalma, the human incarnation of the goddess, had always liked William and himself... William thought better of things and never really pressed for any reasons _why_), Calypso had seen fit to appoint James Norrington as the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. William was to serve the remainder of his ten years of being bound to the ghost ship by making himself available to assist James as needed in order to maintain the high standard that William, himself, had set. James had found new purpose in the afterlife... a purpose to which he was very well suited, and a purpose that he filled with great passion.

Calypso had revealed that Jack and William were related, unknown to anyone, through a shared grandmother that had married twice and died young after producing a family from each husband... they were half first cousins, a fact that shocked them and delighted them. It would not have been welcome news prior to the events that had torn them all apart... but in being drawn together, stronger friends and allies than ever before, it tended to to explain a great deal about Jack and William, both. So different, yet so alike...

Elizabeth knew that they had many blessings to be thankful for... Jack had redeemed himself as a good man, in the Turners' eyes, and had turned out to be the best friend that could proudly sail into any port on the yardarm of a sinking ship. As a pirate, Jack Sparrow was not to be trusted by many, but he could be completely trusted by a few, as William and Elizabeth had learned. Jack Sparrow as a man of many character flaws, but then, he was a man of many very good, decent and what might be construed as nice qualities that were simply hidden under a somewhat scruffy and extremely odd exterior.

To add to the great happiness of William rejoining the mortal world, the Turners had been welcomed aboard the Black Pearl by her captain and crew after the events At World's End... it was no great secret that their best friend's already precarious mind was damaged by the custom made purgatory that the evil Davy Jones had designed specifically to _punish _Jack Sparrow... the Locker had done its job by hammering irrepairable cracks into the captain's skewered psyche... Jack was given to moments, and sometimes days, of mental flickering and would dangerously lose himself to the shadows, and because of all that he had done for them, the Turners swore to look after him... most times his oddness was quite endearing, but at times it was very frightening, and it was feared that he would do harm to himself...it was because of his difficulties coping with the nightmares and hallucinations that would overtake him that William and Elizabeth found a brand new best friend in Janie O'Madden and would adopt Ireland as their second home...

Janie and Jack had known each other since Janie was five and Jack was three, and they had survived dreadful circumstances in both of their lives, to be joined forever like two vines growing together among the moss, on the stone walls of the Ó Madáin Inn. Jack could not remember a time in his life that Janie was not in it, except for a short period of time in which a terrible quarrel and misunderstanding between Jack and Janie had thrown him and the Turners into the turmoil of the circumstances that would take his life, and restore it again... Addled as his brain might be, Jack Sparrow had emerged into life, once again, as a changed man, and, as he had once observed, death had a way of rearranging one's priorities. Jack vowed to live life to the fullest... with his friends, William, Elizabeth and Little Will Turner, at his side, and his love and "almost wife", Janie, in his arms...

Janie finally sat down on the edge of her bed, as Elizabeth took over packing her bag for her. "You will need to wear breeches, most of the time, and boots. A hat is a must in the sun, especially for you, Janie." Looking up at her companion, Elizabeth smiled, as Janie rolled her eyes. "Jack loves me freckles, this much is true. I will have a lot more of them to love by the time we get back to Connemara, no doubt about that, darlin'."

"You'll have redder hair, as well!" Elizabeth replied, as she looked around Janie's chamber... spotting what she was looking for, Elizabeth winked, and Little Will gurgled happily, as if he could understand what thoughts were going through his mother's and godmother's heads. Janie giggled girlishly, as Elizabeth picked up the bottle of rosewater that Janie used to fragrance bed sheets.

Imitating Janie's lilting Irish brogue, Elizabeth said, "... sprinkling rosewater on the sheets makes for fine lovemaking!" And she mischievously tucked it into Janie's sea bag, as Janie's eyes sparkled as blue as the waters in the waiting Atlantic, far out at the mouth of the cove and past Kilkearan Bay... the adventure of Janie's lifetime was not far off, and the mighty Black Pearl was being prepared to make sail and hoist her anchors after a long winter's rest... as they looked out of the open front door of the inn, Janie and Elizabeth could not help but admire the beautiful dark ship... and they could not help but admire, even more, the captain and his tall first mate, as they climbed the rigging with the rest of the Pearl's crew, making ready to sail in the warmer waters that waited to Ireland's south...

Waving to them from the mainmast, William grinned, his warm brown eyes dancing as he could see the two women talking with their heads together, their eyes never leaving the scene before them... "You'd better be ready, Janie! We will leave first thing in the morning! The weather is fair and the sea beckons! We're going to make a true pirate out of you!"

Swinging around on some rigging and onto the yardarm in such a loose limbed and awkward fashion that made Janie jump a little, the object of her own affection was caught by the arm by his muscular first mate. William grinned as the captain was slapped in his own face by the lengthy string of glass beads dangling from his long, braided black hair...Jack laughed out loud at Janie's reaction to his antics, and yelled out in his husky voice, "Better get used to it, lass! Yer gonna see a side of your gypsy boy tha' ye've never seen before, savvy?"

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Janie shouted, "That's what I'm afraid of!" Giving a sidelong glance to Elizabeth, she put her hands on her hips and repeated, with a nod and a chuckle, "... _that's_ what I am afraid of..."

Elizabeth merely smiled, and said, "... oh, I can't wait!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Leaving Eire

_**Author's note: **I have been without a phone and without Internet for almost two days, so I will treat me mates to an extra long chapter! Thanks to all for their many suggestions for Janie's adventure! Enjoy, mates! Pirate Cat_

۞

"Well! I must say that the galley is much more cozy than I am used to, but we'll make out just fine! I will have to bring some of me own pans out from the Inn, dear," Janie exclaimed as she and Elizabeth entered the small door of the galley... It was a tiny area compared to the spacious kitchen of the Inn, but there were numerous shelves and barrels that were secured to the walls for storage of food items, providing for more spacious storage than Janie expected... in the center of the room, up against the base of the foremast that came down from the foredeck above their heads, there was a small cast iron stove and a tiny oven inside of the firebox - a luxury, according to Elizabeth.

"Not every ship has a stove equipped with an oven... this one will accomodate one bread pan," Elizabeth held up the small pan that Janie had given to her to keep her newly learned breadmaking skills in practice. Janie definitely would have to adjust her habits. She inspected the pots and pans that were hanging from hooks, and shrugged in surprise that there was an adequate number, but she decidedly would need others. "Am I right, then, that your cabin is on the other side of this wall? The door next to this one?" Janie indicated by pointing at the doorway that they had just entered through.

Elizabeth nodded, "Sometimes we can slightly smell the smoke from the stove, but that's a small price to pay for having the warmest place on the ship to call home when we sail in cooler climates, especially with a baby. Sometimes I think that Jack is a bit envious, as cold blooded as he is... his cabin is larger, but has no heat." She giggled a little, and said, "You'll have to snuggle up together!"

Janie hugged herself and made a little "mmm...", much to Elizabeth's merriment. Janie continued her inspection by running a finger over the shelves, humming to herself and peeking inside of the stove. There was a small box of firewood next to it, she noted, affixed to the floorboards so as not so slide about. It would take getting used to, this home that moved on water, Janie chuckled. She absentmindedly patted the Pearl's foremast behind the stove, as if affectionately patting an old friend's shoulder. A timber creaked, softly... "Ah, Pearl, that's our lassie..." Elizabeth looked up. How much Janie sounded like Jack when she said things like that, she thought.

Janie had already seen the dining area, which was down in the cannon bay. It was a rather ingenious thing, she thought, that the table, which could seat four men at a time, was suspended from the ceiling, above, by sturdy ropes so as to accomodate a meal whilst the ship was moving. Most of the men opted to take their meals on deck in good weather, and Jack took his meals to his cabin, when he bothered to eat at regular intervals, a habit that he got into when he was a very young man, drifting from ship to ship and land to land... a habit that Janie had tried to change for years, she sniffed. No wonder he always turned up in Eire looking like a starved scarecrow, in more ways than one, and always as hungry as a scrawny, dreadlocked bear for her cooking.

Janie looked all around, not finding any grime that she thought she could not easily take up with a bucket and brush, surprise showing plainly on her freckled face. "It is rather clean, isn't it?" Looking through the shelves, she turned to Elizabeth and said, "This is much more organized than I expected!"

"Well," Elizabeth replied, as she readied her quill and paper to make a list for the marketplace, "Jack runs a rather disciplined ship, for a pirate... I would suppose it is because he was a privateer captain before. He insists on organization, and there is always scrubbing and swabbing going on... Jack, of all people, is adamant about order, but is benevolent to the crew, even if he kind of sets himself apart from them... he isn't as tough on them as other captains, unless he has to be... but he has some rather odd habits since the ... well...since just _recently_." Elizabeth paused, but Janie knew what Elizabeth caught herself almost saying.

Janie merely glanced at Elizabeth and nodded, "It's true, darlin'. My Jackie has always been peculiar about a lot of things that one wouldn't expect him to be peculiar about... but that's just my Jackie... he has just gotten _more_ peculiar, and he can't help it, that's all..." she added, lovingly. She looked inside of an earthenware jar, and pulled out a dried up lime.

Elizabeth continued, sounding almost proud of her captain,"You saw the hold, below. The order there certainly makes my job as Joshamee Gibbs' assistant much easier. As you know, it's up to Joshamee and me to keep the ship supplied with everything from coffee beans to gunpowder. You would never know it to look at Jack that he is as organized as he is..." Elizabeth pondered, aloud, the tip of the feather quill tickling her own chin, thoughtfully.

She then dipped the quill into the inkwell that she had laid on top of another barrel, and said, "... Jack will always be surprising... he is orderly, even if he, himself, has a bit of disarray about him, most times... his clothing is worn in places, but never stained... some of his buttons are missing, but the ones that he has are always shiny... his hair is shaggy and in all different lengths, but he attempts to keep it brushed and presentable... he is a wobbly kneed scamp, but once you see through him, he is a loveable one... hm... it's seeing through him that is the hard part... I'm glad that Will and I see through him, clear as crystal, now...Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Janie frowned..."I said, 'Why are there five boxes of peppercorns'? I know that Jack peppers almost everything, but five boxes? Some are stale by now, no doubt...and we need garlic, and dried onions, and sugar, and ... oh, here's some curry..."

Lifting the lid to a barrel, Janie wrinkled up her nose with distaste at what she saw, there... the poorest excuse for anything called nourishment, in her opinion, "Ew. Hardtack biscuits."

Elizabeth shrugged, apologetically... "Every ship carries hardtack. We rarely have to eat it, though. Mr. Ragetti has proven to be a somewhat fair cook, if the weather isn't rough and he is needed on deck... we always have fresh eggs, though!"

"Ah yes, 'Scarlett' and 'Gisele', the hens!" Janie unscrewed her screwed up nose, and grinned, "... named for two of Tortuga's finest 'soiled doves'..." her face clouded a bit, and she sighed, "... those two are famous all over the sailing world... I have heard many stories about them from those who have stayed at my inn all the way across the sea from Tortuga... I hear they're quite beautiful..."

Janie's face reddened, and she turned away and busied herself with checking the cooking utensils and towels, which occupied another shelf. There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence, as Elizabeth scratched away at her paper, watching Janie with a slightly concerned expression.

"Janie..." she said, finally, "... you have nothing to be shy about... what's wrong?"

Turning to Elizabeth only for a moment, Janie said, softly, "Are they beautiful, Scarlett and Gisele? They have both known Jack for a long time..."

"Aye, me lassie, they are beautiful, but in a world weary, painted-up way," came a husky, slurred voice through the doorway. Janie jumped a little, and Elizabeth looked a bit relieved as Jack made his swaying way into the galley, his handsome face softened in the half light as it came through the doorway... William followed him, as the captain slowly walked over and wound his hands around Janie's waist, his eyes looking deeply into hers. She was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of his own breeches with a pair of old leather boots... in his eyes, he had never seen a wilder, lovelier rose...

"Aye, Scarlett an' Gisele are very attractive an' fun to drink wif, but very,very fickle. They are only after th' jingle in a man's pockets, not carin' how they get to that jingle. They are not after th' love in a man's heart, Janie. There is only one woman who has th' love in my heart, an' surprisingly, my faithfulness... one who is much more beautiful than anyone like Scarlett and Gisele..."

The captain laid his dark cheek against hers, and they both sighed contentedly. arms around each other's waists. Janie reached up and ran her fingers through the captain's long dark hair, as Jack's own slender hands softly caressed her back, winding the curls at the end of Janie's long braid around his fingers, twiddling with the black velvet bow tying the bottom. The Turners watched in warm silence at the pair that was so deeply involved for so many years...

It was true... ever since they had finally spoken words of true love to each other and had exchanged treasured rings of commitment, Jack Sparrow had been faithful to his lassie... he had made up his own mind to tease and pinch and make ogling eyes at women all over the world, only to pilfer their valuables and get roaring drunk with rum purchased with the wenches' stolen money...his experiences in the Locker and watching the true love shared by William and Elizabeth had made the captain grow to respect himself in such a way that made him save his true love and his bed for only one woman... an Irish innkeeper that had kept a home fire burning for him for over thirty years...

William put an arm around Elizabeth, as he watched Jack lean in and make Janie smile with a tickle of his mustache, "My cousin is right, Janie... we are all friends with Scarlett and Gisele, and Gisele is our crew man Marty's own half sister, but you have nothing to be jealous of..." Reaching out and tapping Janie on the chin, William chuckled and said, "...Jack thinks that you are beautiful now, just wait until that lovely face of yours is tanned in the sun..." Looking at Elizabeth, she wrinkled up her own tanned nose at him.

"Tanned, my foot, young William," Janie retorted, goodnaturedly. "It will be more red with sunburn than anything, and then this one... " she wiggled her eyebrows and nodded to Jack, who was now grinning so that his golden teeth shone in the half light, "... will have to put soothing rosepetal salve on me poor cheeks... "

Jack refused to let go of Janie's waist, and he squeezed her until she protested. "Unless we go skinnydippin' in th' Atlantic, lassie, then I will have t' put rosepetal salve on ALL o' your sunburned cheeks..."

"Jack Sparrow, hell will freeze over on the day that I skinnydip in front of the entire crew."

"Stranger things have happened," was the only reply, as the captain and his first mate sauntered back out onto the main deck, both of them with a jaunty twinkle in their eyes. "As for Scarlett an' Gisele," Jack said over his shoulder, mischieviously, "... why do ye suppose I named two hens after 'em? Struttin' about like they do, cacklin' an' preenin' themselves..."

"Much like my Jackie...", Janie snorted, blowing a curl out of her eyes, her hands on her hips, and Elizabeth chuckled, as she started her list. "Alright, Izzy dear, we will need my pots and pans from the inn... saints preserve us, we will need a wheelbarrow for the marketplace!"

۞

Dawn broke the next morning, with bright sunshine and bustling among the crew... Mr. Pintel and Mr. Ragetti busily packed cartons and crates of food supplies from the marketplace into the longboat, peeking at the contents and giggling with anticipation of the good meals ahead of them. Mr. Cotton and his parrot were busily polishing up the Pearl's wheel and her lanterns, as Marty nimbly climbed the rigging with Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mullroy, checking the sails and ropes... there was decking to be looked after, and Elizabeth had already opened the window in the cabin that was hers, William's and Little Will's home for fresh air, as well as the spacious windows in Jack's cabin. Janie supervised the organization of the galley, as she also went about airing bedding over the railing... feather mattresses, blankets and pillows were being freshened in the springtime air and sunshine. She even tossed the hammocks of the crew out upon the deck, in order that they would also have fresh bedding, if only for a night or so...

William kept watching the path that led up through the forest to the road, with what was becoming some concern... he paused in supervising the entire goings on to keep looking for two that he was beginning to worry about... Jack was nowhere to be seen, and had been gone for some time... and no one had seen hide nor hair of Joshamee Gibbs... it was then that another sight caught his eye, and his handsome tanned face split with a grin, as he saw a brightly painted gypsy caravan making its way through the new springtime greenery and moss covered trees... raising his hand in greeting, he was met with a voice booming across the waters of the cove. "Captain Will! _Dia duit ar maidin_!"

"_Dia duit_, Padraig! Top o' th ' morning to you, Molly! We'll be right there!" William yelled, as Elizabeth's smiling face popped out from the doorway of their cabin, "Molly! Padraig! Ahoy!" She scampered to pick up Little Will, and they piled into the longboat. "Wait for me!" Janie called, and she waved cheerfully at the gypsy couple who were now slowing their team of spirited horses at the hitching post at the end of the wooden dock...

Padraig Kerrigan climbed down from the seat of his caravan, his long sash blowing in the breeze, his toothy, wide, mustached smile shining with pleasure. His own graying hair was pulled back in a bright blue bandanna... he reached up and helped his wife, Molly, down, and she immediately made her way to the back of the caravan, climbing in to bring forth parcels and boxes and bundles of clothing... she and Padraig were going to stay at the inn and watch things while Janie was gone.

Shaking hands all around, William said, "Have you seen or heard from Joshamee Gibbs?"

"Aye, Cap'n Will, he should be here any time now," was Padraig's answer, "I spoke to him meself, not a week ago, as we were rounding up your crew. He knew that the Pearl would sail today... where is Cap'n Jack?"

The Kerrigan gypsy tribe were good friends and allies who appointed themselves the eyes and ears of the Black Pearl when she was moored in Connemara, and they held Jack Sparrow in the highest of esteem. Jack's own gypsy mother, Magdalena Sparrow and her lover, Captain Edward Jonathan Teague, had given birth to the one that had made his way in the world in a way that made the gypsies extremely proud. Jack was a hero and a legend to them, as was William, by way of being Jack's half cousin, and the former captain of the Flying Dutchman.

William had the decidedly gypsy trait of seeing into the uncertain world beyond which others chose to close their eyes to... Jack was born with this uncanny ability that some attibuted to his mild madness, but William knew better... he recognized this in himself since his service to the Dutchman... no one knew if he had been born with it, as well, or if he acquired this ability as an immortal... most of all, no one questioned it, least of all Jack and William...

William was about to say that he was also wondering where Jack might be, when they heard it... an odd sound, to be certain, especially delivered in Jack's husky voice... they never expected to hear clucking.

"Buckbuckbuck baaaawk! That's it, ladies, fall in an' follow your rooster...ummm, captain... buckbuckbuck, that's right, darlings, follow ol' Jack..." They looked at each other. Yes, it was clucking... "Buckbuckbuck... aww, that's a nice little chickie... buckbuckbuck... no, Scarlett, don't lay an egg, now, love...come along..."

They all looked up, and William began to laugh. Softly, at first, but then he began to chuckle louder... he had witnessed this spectacle any number of times, ever since they first left Singapore after Jack had helped him to recover his living heart, and to this day, he would put his hand over his scarred chest and laugh long and loud at his cousin's seriousness over his pets...

Jack came down the path in his customary unsteady fashion, hands raised lightly, head tossed back proudly... his coat tails flared out slightly, and his long hair and bandanna trailed behind him like feathers... he was simply ambling along, beads jingling, his sword swinging with every wobbly step, talking to himself, and to the parade behind him...

Janie had missed this sight when the ship had arrived in December, and her eyes popped... Elizabeth leaned over and said to Janie and the equally astonished Kerrigans, "Jack can charm anyone..."

The slight captain wandered right past them, nodding to them all, muttering, "I had to go an' get the crew members that provide us wif breakfast..."... he was being followed by two exotic Chinese hens, one of deep burgundy and one of creamy yellow, with long trailing feathers that fluttered like streamers... they both were regarding the captain with utter adoration, as he flapped his arms slightly, and clucked at them affectionately, "That's it, girls, follow me! We have fresh straw in your nesting boxes in th' hold... you're landlubbers no longer, dearies, we're settin' sail!"

Suddenly, there was a loud squawking, and they all turned to look up the path... Jack stopped, startled, and spun around gracefully to see who was voicing a rather indignant protest... seeing it was not Scarlett or Gisele, his dark eyes looked up the path along with everyone else's.

Scampering down the mud road was another smaller, fat red hen, hurrying along as if she knew that the ship was going to leave without her. She was leaving a trail of downy, frantic feathers in her wake, like as if she was a fluffy, skittering rowboat in a gale. She was clucking loudly, and she finally ran past the interested group and fell in behind the pair of hens that were as exotic as she was plain... Janie felt a pang of sympathy for the chubby little red hen who looked rather like any other everyday hen, who had apparantly been befriended by Jack's more spectacular pets.

"Who are you?" the captain approached her, as his other two charges waited patiently. The plump red hen puffed herself up, proudly, and looked up at him. "Have we met?" The hen clucked.

Looking back up the path, the captain scratched his chin, and said, "Well, I will make arrangement wif th' farmer for your passage if ye wish t' join th' crew o' th' Black Pearl, missy, as th' whole crew likes eggs. 'Ave ye a name?" The hen said nothing. "Hmmm... in Irish Gaelic, then... _Cad is ainm duit_? " The hen blinked at him, as did the group watching the proceedings.

"Well." Jack seemed to completely ignore everyone around him, including William, who had momentarily stopped laughing, only to start chuckling again as his cousin leaned back and regarded the new recruit, seriously.

Looking down his small nose at her, he said, "Alright, I shall christen ye wif a name... yer pretty colour suggests a lovely auburn haired lassie that I happens t' love wif all me weasely black pirate heart, but I don't know that she would fancy havin' a hen named after her, as it were," he winked at a staring Janie

"... so, since ye remind me of a shiny, beautiful new copper coin, I shall call ye 'Penny Hen'... fall in behind me other girls, Penny... I'll have Gibbs build you a nesting box, as well, if he ever sails his sorry arse in from County Clare... buckbuckbuckbawwwwk to you, too, dear heart..."

Everyone joined William in laughing loudly, as Jack and the hens hopped into the longboat, and he rowed them out to the Pearl, singing, "My Bonnie..." to them, very, very loudly, and very, very off key. The hens merely sat obediently on the longboat's bench, listening to the captain's aria as if in a Parisien opera house.

Once late morning arrived, Joshamee Gibbs had finally made his appearance at the Ó Madáin Inn, and then had made a very long goodbye at the side of the small ponycart that belonged to Meg O'Shaughnessy... Janie hurriedly pulled Jack away from the couple by his arm, as he felt the need to give Gibbs a hard time for being the last one to show up.. seeing Meg's red, tearful eyes, Janie nearly smacked the captain in his addled head to convince him leave poor Joshamee alone. Meg was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief as they said their goodbyes, and as they stepped away from prying eyes and Jack's jibes, they shared a brief and chaste kiss on the other side of the ponycart.

"Oooo! Janie, look! They're kissin' each other!" Jack chortled, fluttering his hands excitedly as Janie glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course, they're kissing each other! They're involved!" Janie scolded, as Elizabeth poked William hard in the ribs for obviously craning his neck with puckered lips to watch the couple who were having a terrible time bidding each other farewell.

"Involved? Gibbs?" Jack was having a hard time putting those two words together in his mind, as Elizabeth leaned forward and hissed at him, "Jack! Stop it!" William craned his neck again, and Elizabeth glared at him, "Will Turner!"

Thoroughly rebuffed by both women, Jack grinned... as William glanced at him, they would both be sure to tease the grizzled quartermaster out of Janie's and Elizabeth's earshot.

Finally approaching, Meg took Janie's hands and said, sniffling, "Oh, Janie, darlin', I do hope that ye have a lovely voyage with your handsome laddie," she reached up, and habitually pinched Jack's cheek, as his mustache twitched.

"Oh, and this fine looking young thing!" Meg patted William's arm... he was relieved that his cheek was spared, as Elizabeth stifled a smirk. Leaning over and hugging Janie, lightly, Meg felt tears start again, as her lip quivered, "Take care of my Joshamee for me... make sure that he eats well and he doesn't get arrested and thrown in gaol!"

"Aww, now, Meg, my pet, don't cry!" Joshamee urged, as he patted Meg's hands comfortingly... "I'll bring ye a present from Spain, I promise!"

Jack and William glanced at each other again, as they ignored the glares from Janie and Elizabeth... poor Gibbs was in for the teasing of a lifetime..

۞

The anchors were brought up, and the sweeps were run out to slowly row the mighty Black Pearl out to deeper waters and wider shores... Janie, Jack, William and Elizabeth gathered at the foredeck railing, as Janie's hand went to her throat... Padraig and Molly were waving goodbye from the dock, and Meg was tearfully fluttering her handkerchief, shouting, "_Slán go fóill_! Farewell only for now!" to Gibbs, who was waving from the quarterdeck, far away from the teasing of his captain and first mate. The dark ship's timbers creaked, as if she were ready to stretch her legs. The rocky shore of the cove began to slowly creep by them, the moss covered stones looking completely different to Janie from the deck of the ship.

Janie watched as the canopy of trees began to part above her head, and Jack's arms slipped around her from behind as the ship slowly made its way out to the bay. His whispered voice said, in her ear, "I'm usually meloncholy when I see Eire slippin' away from me like this, but not today..."

William and Elizabeth leaned against the railing together, not watching the shoreline slip by, but silently watching Janie's face as she took in what was unfolding itself before her... she had never left the inn by way of the bay, and her eyes filled with such wonder as the high cliffs went past the Pearl's three tall masts. Jack's arms tightened around her as Janie began to shake her head at the beauty of the Irish coast that was soon to be behind her... the huge black sails above their heads snapped full of fragrant, warm wind, and the sun bore down on them in bright rays, as the ship leaped out into the waters before her... Janie could now understand the rush that her family got from such a sensation, as she was feeling the energetic rush wash over her, as well...

Soon the mouth of the bay opened out into the Atlantic, with waves crashing against the rocky edges of the water, and it was then that Janie finally spoke... as the grandeur that was Eire presented itself in all of its wild, rough glory, she tore her eyes away from the breathtaking sight, and she looked into the smiling face of her love..."It's absolutely beautiful, Jackie... this is my first time to leave Ireland, ever! Oh, it's beautiful..." and she leaned into a soft, tender, happy kiss from another one of Eire's wild, rough glories...

Elizabeth smiled, as the Black Pearl's first mate also slipped his arms around his wife from behind, pulling her against his chest... his wife, his soul mate. As she lovingly laid her hands over William's, Elizabeth said, softly, "Welcome to our world, Janie... you are now a pirate, sailing on a pirate ship... heading for adventure..."

With those words, the mighty Black Pearl picked up speed, and with the waters splitting at her prow, the dark lady made her way out into the open ocean, with a bright blue parrot flapping his wings at the helm, crying out, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails..."

_To be continued..._


	3. Captain Jackie

_**Author's note: **Another loooong one, mates, then then some real adventure come Janie's way in upcoming chapters, as she is truly introduced to the world of the Black Pearl! Enjoy! Pirate Cat_

۞

The winds were quite strong as the Black Pearl pointed her bowsprit westward, then southward, away from Ireland and out into the broad expanses of the Atlantic. Janie had completely enjoyed the departure, now being viewed from Jack's cabin. She felt incredibly energized by the crew's enthusiasm to be out upon the sparkling waves.

She watched the outline of Eire disappear before her eyes, and could feel Jack pressed against her back, his arms around her, his bearded chin resting upon her shoulder. His feet were planted wide apart, upon either side of hers, and she could feel the strong muscles in his lanky, thin legs helping to hold her steady against the motion of the Pearl... it was wonderfully reassuring.

Janie had passed the time merely exchanging small talk with William and Elizabeth as they stood at the opened windows at the ship's stern, so that they could watch the shrinking coastline seem to evaporate into the bright water that was churning at the Pearl's rudder. It was then that she noticed that Jack was not saying a word... he was only staring out the window, completely lost in thought, with a tinge of something that she could not quite identify in his eyes that concerned her.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" They all breathed as slight sigh of relief as he responded immediately... he was not letting anything overcome him from the deep, dark troubled depths of his damaged mind... at least not this time... he was clear eyed and clear headed.

"Jack, are ye alright, darlin'?" Janie turned to look at her dark gypsy, as William brought out mugs and a bottle of rum for them all... Elizabeth pulled the heavy chairs around the large mahogany table from where they were secured to the cabin's walls for departure.

The captain heaved a deep sigh, and said, "Aye... I'm alright." Momentarily brightening, he took Janie's chin in his hand and turned her face up to his, "Did ye enjoy th' view from the sea, love? Eire is a sight like no other, eh?"

William poured rum and said, "Eire is place like no other place in the world, in my opinion, cousin..." his own young face became serious, as he added, "... I have seen things that none of you have seen... and I never want to see them again..." turning to Elizabeth, who was pouring a small amount of water into her own rum, William said, "... our lives now are all that I could ever wish for... for a long time I had no hope, until we fished Jack out of the Caribbean Sea from a floundering dinghy...a strange package for hope to arrive in..." William nodded to the captain, who was again, lost in thought at William's words...

Jack would have laughed at the memory, but there were memories of his own flooding his mind... and he was struggling hard against them... memories of his first departure from the rugged emerald coast of his homeland...

..._ he was only six years old, and scared out of his wits, chained to other unfortunates who had been sold to Captain Jonas Culpepper and were sentenced to slavery for doing no wrong except for being poor, or in his case, poor and "coloured"... he had been snatched away from his burning home, his mother dead at the hand of Janie's father, all for a desperate, miserly desire for money... the last face that he saw before he was overtaken with terror and knocked senseless by a hand across his face was the tearful, horror stricken face of his best friend, eight year old Janie, who was watching from the forest, as her best friend was dragged away... he remembered seeing his homeland disappear before his dark child's eyes, before he was roughly dragged to a hold below deck and chained to the hull until his work would be assigned... he couldn't even speak English, and was only 6 years old and torn away from the only life and home he'd ever known..._

"Jack?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Jack shook himself from his thoughts with a loud clattering of beads, his hands raising up as if in some sort of submission... Janie reached up and touched his cheek, as she handed him a mug of rum and gently pulled him over to sit at the table with the Turners, who were watching him closely. The captain sat down and rested his elbows on the table, rum in one hand and the other reaching over for Janie's... she also reached for his hand, and gripped it tightly, as she suspected what he was thinking simply from the slight frown on his face... "I was just recalling _my_ first departure from Eire on th' 'Queen o' th' Dark'..."

Looking at the sympathetic faces around him and relieved that all of his companions knew the sordid story of his past in the shackles of slavery, and relieved that they did not feel ashamed of him, he reached his mug over the table, indicating that he wished to propose a toast with his loved ones, sitting here in his own cabin on his own ship, sailing on the sea that he loved so much and that was so much a part of him. As they all leaned in, Jack squeezed Janie's hand and proclaimed, "Here's to th' crew o' th' Black Pearl... happiness, prosperity, an' long lives to us all... but most of all, freedom upon th' sea to us all... we are free t' sail t' th' ends o' th' earth... _Slainte_!"

And as they tapped their mugs together and drank, grateful for the lives that they were living, Jack and William remembered another time that Jack had said some of those words only in William's presence, and shared a knowing look about long lives, and how long and how far the dark ship might now sail with her pirate family...Jack Sparrow, William Turner the Second and Joshamee Gibbs had a secret that they had yet to share with anyone, and especially with Janie O'Madden and Elizabeth Swann Turner... a secret that would change all of their lives...

۞

The crew gathered curiously on the main deck, as the captain, the Turners and Gibbs stood up on the quarterdeck... it was was unusual that the captain would gather all of his higher ranking crew members together to address the rest of them - usually only William stood with him - and he stood above them with an expressionless face and his hands resting languidly upon the hilt of his sword. Janie stood behind him, as she had been instructed to do... she noted to herself, with bemusement, the conversation that had taken place prior to their emerging from Jack's cabin...

_"Janie...before we go out and formally introduce ye t' th' crew, there are a few things we need t' go over..."_

_"Introduce me? But I've met them already..."_

_"First example of wot I am about t' explain t' ye, lass... don't interrupt me in front of 'em like ye just did... " Jack's tone was apologetic, as William added, "It will be tough not to interrupt him, we know..."_

_Jack shot William a look, as he said, "... it isn't THAT hard... " William looked back at him, the picture of innocence. _

_Then turning back to Janie, he bobbed his head to one side in a cajoling fashion and said, "... PLEASE remember tha' I am th' captain o' th' ship... we're not at th' inn, love. There is a sorta decorum tha' is set forth aboard the Pearl tha' ye have t' remember, savvy? I'm not 'Jackie' t' these swabs, I am 'Captain' or 'Cap'n Jack'...I have t' maintain authority wif them." _

_The captain paused, and said, softly, "They don't know about my past, love. They only know that my father is Captain Teague, my mother was a gypsy woman, an' tha' I was born at sea," He sipped his rum, "... they know tha' I am of Irish heritage, an' tha' I'm... mad... somewhat." Jack's eyes fell to the mug in his hands, then back to Janie's face. She smiled warmly at him, and he hesitantly smiled back._

_Elizabeth, who'd had brief but very important experience as a captain, herself, added, "It's true, Janie... as soon as a captain starts to become too friendly with a pirate crew, they can begin to harbour thoughts of the captain having weaknesses that can be taken advantage of... Will and I make certain that it is well known that we are Jack's cousins and watch his back at all times. Our crew is a loyal crew, but some of them have mutineed before. As much as we hate it, and as much as they seem to be truly regretful of that action, we always have to keep that in mind. Mutiny is always a worry... anyone can mutiny." _

_William looked a bit guilty, as Jack leaned over and whispered, "Present company excepted, William... it was a pretty damn poor mutiny on your part, cousin, an' no hard feelin's are harboured... you KNOW that... " William seemed relieved at hearing these words from Jack for the millionth time. They tapped their mugs together and grinned at each other._

_As Janie listened, William continued, "Jack is our captain, and must keep himself apart from the rest of the crew... they have all proven that they are worth their salt, but Jack is right... we are not at the Inn, and even if you are Jack's 'wife', you will be introduced as a crew member, and must recognize that Jack is the captain of the Pearl, and must act accordingly MOST of the time... " Janie and Jack both looked at each other, then at William, then back at each other... _

_William sipped his rum, then explained to Janie, "As first mate, I act as the go-between for Jack and the crew, and Jack's right hand man... I oversee all the details while Jack is in charge of navigation and the general care of the Black Pearl, and he makes most of the decisions unless I am called upon by him to assist." _

_"Jus' follow th' lead o' William, Izzy, Joshamee an' meself, alright?" the captain smiled brightly at his lassie, "... for the most part, my crew is a tried an' trusted crew, but we have t' work as a team t' keep us all safe out here... Do ye understand, Ship's Cook First Mate First Lassie O'Madden? I know you have courage an' fortitude, so I shall dispense wif swearin' ye in, since I've known ye all me life." Jack shrugged and poured more rum... beads jingled against his shoulder._

_Janie merely leaned over, pecked Jack on the cheek, and said, "Whatever you say...Aye, Cap'n '__Jackie__'..."_

۞

"Alright, ye scurvy dogs, **listen up**!" Janie was a bit startled, as she had never heard Jackie's voice thunder in such a manner! She was almost shocked at the silence that fell over the crew, as she looked down at them from over Jack's dreadlocked shoulder. She had never really seen him enforcing his rank as captain, and she found herself staring at him, as he continued.

"... we are heading out for the coast of Spain, as there has been word of some hefty shipments of gold leaving for the Portuguese Colonies... seems tha' they wish t' pad their treasuries but I believe tha' they won't miss a galleon or two... as we take in some warmer climes to our south, we might take in a hold full o' swag, as well..." Janie's eyes popped... Jack had not told her this! She glanced over at Elizabeth, who smiled at her slightly... when Elizabeth said that Janie would become a pirate, she was not joking. Janie's heart began to beat harder with excitement - a possible raid on a Portuguese ship!

"... we 'ave a new crew member wif us... " Jack reached back and pulled Janie forward, firmly putting his arm around her, and pulling her close, "... I 'ave always had a hard an' fast rule against women aboard th' ship, since many of ye have maintained tha' they are bad luck..." a dark eyed glance and a slight smile at Joshamee made the grizzled quartermaster shrug a bit and roll his eyes.

The captain continued, as Janie continued to stare at him, "..However, in recent times I 'ave made exceptions t' that rule... many of ye have t' agree wif me tha' when she was wif us, AnaMaria was a damn good pirate until she got 'er own ship an' a man t' boss around..." the crew chuckled, as they remember Jack finally paying AnaMaria back for stealing the Jolly Mon by commandeering another one for her, and she had run off to sail the seas off of the western coast of South America with a tall, handsome young ex-slave from Haiti that the crew of the Black Pearl had freed, and she had become besotted with... she planned to sail away from the Caribbean, if only to keep her ship out of Jack's greedy hands, should he lose the Pearl, again...

"... Mrs. Turner, here...known as 'Poppet' t' some of ye...at one time, I would have been reticent t' say it, but she has been one o' me most loyal an' steadfast crew members... she has not brought us any bad luck, t' my observation, an' is my 'cousin-in-law', besides..." Jack was becoming more animated, sweeping his be-ringed hand toward Elizabeth, who was doing her best to look stern until the word "poppet" made her grin at Mr. Pintel and Mr. Ragetti, who grinned back.

"Our new crew member, Miss Janie O'Madden, has signed on for th' voyage as th' Pearl's cook..." an appreciative murmer broke out, as breakfast was yet to be served up, but Jack's voice became louder in volume and lowered by nearly by a full, growly octave, "... an' IF you dogs must address her, it will be as 'MISS Janie', or 'MISS O'Madden'... " Jack's face darkened, "... or maybe ye shouldn't address her at all!"

Janie's mouth popped open in indignation, as the captain looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He reconsidered with a finger to his chin, and said, in a more quiet tone, "... well, maybe tha's a bit too extreme... anyways, jus' bear in mind one thing, gentlemen..."

He leaned forward with intense kohl lined eyes, and Janie could not help but lean forward with him, since he was holding on to her so tightly... "Bear in mind jus' one thing..._ she's mine! My girl... __**MINE**__!" _

And with that, he pulled her left hand up for all to see the gold and marble ring of Claddagh that adorned Janie's ring finger and pointed at it... several pairs of eyes widened at that - was the captain married????... Elizabeth, William and Joshamee began to laugh, as the captain turned to the auburn haired cook of the Black Pearl, and kissed her so passionately that her tricorn hat fell off, her braid swung wildly and some curls blew astray!_ "Oi! __**MY lassie**__!" _Several loud whoops were heard from the crew, and a few amused whistles.

As she caught her breath and looked into the now grinning, cheeky, impudent face of her love - now her _captain_ - Janie pushed her curls out of her astonished round blue eyes, and murmured for only those on the quarterdeck to hear, "Whoosh! I wonder if breakfast can _wait_?"

۞

The first full day at sea was now behind them... Janie had completely organized her small kitchen, and had found that it was going to be quite a challenge to adjust to her smaller cooking quarters... she was so used to the huge kitchen of the inn, and she had never been without a large oven or cookfire, but Elizabeth had helped her to calculate the times that she would space out kneading bread dough in order to bake one loaf at a time to make certain that there was alway a fresh loaf at hand...

There were several times that she would nearly lose her balance with the motion of the ship, uttering Gaelic oaths as she caught herself, and more than once she dropped whatever was in her hands... it was fortunate that none of the objects were breakable, but she was wishing that the ship had nicer cookpots... the ones that were in the galley were very worn and pitted, and she insisted on using those of her own that she stowed upon the ship's shelves.

She had been very glad, once the hearty evening stew had been served and the cleaning up had been done, that she, Jack and the Turners, along with Mr. Gibbs, were able to sit upon the main deck, under blankets and with drinks in hand, before the spring winds got too cool and they all retired for the night. They had experienced a very good day. The stew that had been served apparently went over well, as there was not a drop of it left... it was amazing what one could do with potatos, barley, carrots, leftover lamb from the kitchen now far away in County Galway, and simple spices... of course, it was served with fresh bread to fill hungry bellies, if the first mate and the captain would learn better sharing skills. Remembering how Jack and William would pilfer the fresh bread and butter from each other at the Inn, she thought that this might be a lost cause.

Moonlight was now pouring into the captain's quiet cabin, as the sound of the rushing water made for a pleasant, soft lulluby beneath them... Janie was curled into Jack's arms... he would have to take the helm during the night, as it would be his turn, and he needed some sleep, no matter how much he resisted it. Janie studied him, as she always did... she never tired of looking at him in the soft, warm, velvety darkness...

The moonlight always gave Jackie's bronzed skin almost a golden glow, and she delicately ran her fingers over his exposed forehead and down over his fine, delicate, high cheekbones that had been Maggie's - his bandanna was laying on the table, and his skin that was not exposed to the sun was as smooth and soft as Little Will's. When his hair was loose, it took on some of the curliness around his face that it had when she had first laid eyes on him... when Jackie was only three, she thought, wistfully. Where his hair was always covered by his bandanna, it was uncommonly thick, soft, and coal black, and as shiny as ebony, just like his mother's. Jack had laughed with delight at Janie's own hair during the afternoon - the wind and salt air caused the curls at the end of her long braid to form a round curly puff, resembling soft lamb's wool, and he could not quite seem to keep his hands from it...

She laid her head against his bare shoulder and happily wrapped her arm around the captain's wasp-thin waist, under the blankets... she sighed with contentment, as she could detect a delicious mix of the aromas of rosewater and coconut on his skin... she had "christened" the bedsheets with rosewater prior to retiring for the night, and yes, it always made for fine lovemaking, she decided...

Drowsily, Janie remembered taking in his cabin for the first time, fully, this afternoon... she had been in Jack's cabin, before, but only when the Pearl was moored in the Inn's cove, and only to retrieve something that he needed during his stay with her. It was just today, after all of these years, that Janie took a good, hard look around at Jack's own home. He had opened the double doors, saying, "... your chamber, milady..." and with a sweep of his hand, she had entered with her own travel bag. She was really quite surprised at what she saw...

Directly before her was the base of the mizzenmast as it went from the quarterdeck above, on down to the decks below them. It had a small table built all around it, which had nothing occupying it. To the right was Jack's desk... the lid was unlocked and raised, and she saw small pigeonholes with papers in them, an inkwell and quills, along with several sticks of sealing wax and a seal. The cabin had the aromas of lime, Jack's coconut essence hair oil, candlewax and leather, salt air and rum...

The floor of the cabin was covered with a plush Oriental rug in rich shades of green, red and purple, squarely set in the center of the room, and perfectly set upon that was a huge, round mahogany table. The chairs were also heavy, ornately carved and were constructed to attach to the walls when the rocking of the ship made it necessary. The table was worn and scarred on top... there were locked bookcases and cabinets containing Jack's clothing and charts... trunks of various shapes and sizes, as well as a large globe.

Around the perimeters of the exquisitely carved wall panels of the cabin were more built-on tables and ledges, filled with countless candles and books from the full bookshelves on the walls, fringed tables scarves, odd little figurines... Jack had remained silent as Janie took it all in. Her eyebrows raised as she saw two very small cannons, one on either side of the cabin, pointed toward their own closed portholes. It never occured to her that a captain's cabin would have iron cannons.

Jack smiled as Janie's eyes fell on the table just under the huge windows that looked out over the sea... precisely in the center of the cabin's line of sight from all points , on a carefully centered linen table runner edged with Irish lace, was a toy ship... a ship that was a gift from his father. Next to it, on the right, was a rough earthenware jar... a jar that had once contained wild plum jam, made with her own hands... it was filled with pebbles, beads, seashells, and a sizeable chunk of Connemara marble... to the left of the toy ship was a gypsy tambourine, one that would have been like his mother's, given to him as a gift by Molly Kerrigan.

As Jack merely stood aside with his hands behind his back, Janie's eyes traveled to the right wall, to the bunk... very large, with a deep feather mattress and many soft blankets and pillows... she noted that he did not really have a proper coverlet - the one that was over his own bed was a worn out quilt of patchwork velvet - and decided that she would put her sewing skills to work once she arrived home in Eire... not that it would affect the bunk's fluffy comfort, she noted with a twinkle in her sidelong glance... Jackie had only smiled at her, his eyes shining proudly over his home at sea, as he offered the use of his washbasin, clean towels and finely milled French soaps so that his Janie could freshen up from the hard work of the day.

Her thoughts returned to the present...oh, her Jackie... Janie closed her eyes to savour the warmth and closeness of his skin against hers, as Jack's arm curled around her in his sleep, and he turned to nestle into her, on the soft feather mattress... it dawned on her, at that time, that out here on the ocean, her beautiful gypsy boy was the most notorious pirate that ever sailed... it finally became evident to her that he there was so much more to him than even she imagined... it was a much different world out here, she mused. She was glad to see her sweetheart in this other half of their world... his half... with the freedom that he so craved on his dark ship that was also welcoming her...

As he began to snore softly, Janie found herself wishing that her life with Jackie could go on absolutely forever... they deserved it, as did the young Turners, in their own cabin across the main deck. The innkeeper slowly hummed, happily snuggling close to her man, as if to join the sea in singing a lullaby, and as if the ship was rocking them gently, "... yo ho, yo ho... a pirate's life for _us_... good night, Pearl..."

The last thing that her sleepy eyes focused upon was the small Irish harp sitting in the corner of Jack's cabin, draped over with a bright red, fringed gypsy shawl, both having been given to him by William and Elizabeth for his birthday... Janie sighed once more, hugged her love protectively to her, and, looking at the beautiful harp, murmured, "Good night, Maggie... thank you..."

_To be continued..._

۞


	4. Thunder and Lightning

۞

The dawn was still an hour or so off on the edge of the rolling sea, with only the smallest tinges of pink dancing on the line of thick clouds hanging over the waters... Jack and William stood at the wheel, as was their custom when one or the other of them had the first turn at the helm during the dawning hours of the day. It was during these times that they would have some of their best discussions. It was during these times, since World's End, that they had gotten to know each other simply as two men, two friends, with no interference from other forces in their lives that had thrown them together, then apart, then together, again. They had been aboard the Black Pearl, during some of these times... at other times, in between, they were aboard the Flying Dutchman... and now they were aboard the Black Pearl, once again... forever, as far as they were concerned.

Several days had passed, they both noted with amusement... there had been several instances in which their newest crewmember, Janie O'Madden, had greeted the sights and even some of the smells with great enthusiasm... William had been most amused when Janie had stepped right into a netfull of newly caught fish, choosing the best ones for the galley, then joyously and laughingly taking a knife to expertly clean and fillet the same fish with great relish... she had said, as she wiped bloody, grimy fish entrails from her hands, that she could not wait to prepare the finest fried fish with cornmeal that the crew had ever eaten, while Jack had watched her, several steps away from her, with his face screwed up in utter distaste... he hated cleaning fish.

William and Janie had even gotten into a fishgut fight, tossing heads and other slimy things at each other... even Elizabeth joined Jack in observing them with disgust... Jack had leaned over, and muttered to Elizabeth, "An' you think _I'm_ mad? At least you an' I don't throw fishguts at each other..." Elizabeth had answered with a shuddering, "Ew... Jack, I... ew."

William savoured the salt air that was blowing in his face on this morning, and said, "I always have to remind myself, Jack, that Janie has been the proprietor of a seaside inn for over twenty years... she is not a delicate flower by any means, I'll grant her that, yet she is like Elizabeth in many ways. She can take on anything with great strength, yet ..." William paused, as he glanced at his shorter cousin out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to say what they were both thinking.

"... yet, William, my Janie is th' epitome of th' finest an' most beautiful example o' womanhood, " Jack finished William's thought, softly, as the warmer winds off of the more southern waters blew across the quarterdeck. The captain turned the wheel ever so slightly, closed his eyes halfway, and said, "... my Janie an' your Izzy are truly women of our age, cousin... mark me words, they might also be women for all o' th' ages... th' most lovely women of _all_ ages... " the captain's eyes got a faraway look, as William contentedly put his hands behind his back and looked out over the sea, his own warm brown eyes closed halfway, and an enigmatic smile identical to Jack's crossing his smooth, handsome visage...

The secret that Jack, William and Mr. Gibbs shared would make that statement about the ages quite truthful, as they hoped to soon have many questions answered by another, about something that was hidden, locked away behind a secret door of the mighty Pearl's cargo hold... something that made the two pirate cousins grin with a great deal of buccaneer pride, as it was, they hoped, the key to all of their futures...

۞

Janie had emerged from Jack's cabin not only but a short time later, stretching and automatically looking upward toward the sails and the skies above, trying to take measure of the weather, as Jack was teaching her to do... she was "green" to this life, and Jack was delighting in teaching her the very first rudimentary skills as a sailor, although Janie had no illusions that she would ever be good at it. She was gaining strong sea legs, but it was evident to her that her Jackie was naturally a part of this life, and she would always be one that would never adapt as Elizabeth had.

Jack and William looked down upon her, as she walked lightly across the main deck, turning to glance over her shoulder at the pair, her eyes sparkling as they fell on the slender, swaying windblown object of her affection... William chuckled at the sunburned nose and the liberal sprinkling of new freckles, as Jack grinned and winked at the whispered, "_Dia duit ar maidin!!! Ta gra agram duit_!!!" and at the discreet kiss that was blown his way... his head swiveled about in an amusing fashion, as if trying to position his face to catch that wayward airborne kiss... he "caught" it between one slender finger and thumb, perusing said imaginary kiss before smacking it on his own cheek. Janie laughed softly, as she disappeared into the galley to start the large coffeepot on the stovetop.

She was not surprised to find Elizabeth and Little Will already stoking the stove into wakefulness..."Janie! Good morning! _Dia duit!"_ Elizabeth chirped, as Janie scooped up the smiling baby into her arms. She nuzzled him into laughing, and hugged him close into herself.

"Dia duit, Izzy, dear! I must say that I never am surprised to see you up and about so early!"

"My life changed a great deal from being a pampered governor's daughter, rest assured," Elizabeth replied, as she scooped coffee beans into a coffee grinder that was affixed to the end of the tabletop... turning the handle, the fragrant, freshly ground coffee was scooped into the pot to brew. "My tastes in life were never suited to that kind of life... I was always an early riser, and now..." she took the pink cheeked, gurgling Little Will from his godmother, "... I have even more reasons to not lead a lazy life!"

Janie watched Elizabeth sit down to feed her son, gathering up a basket to gather eggs down in the hold... the hens would have done their share as crewmembers during the night. As Elizabeth settled into a chair next to the stove, peacefully nursing her child, Janie felt the old familiar pang of envy... and just as quickly put it out of her head... "I'm off to the hold to bring back a basketful of 'cackleberries' from Jack's flock! Whist, is it me, or is the ship rocking harder this morning?"

Elizabeth nodded... "I think that we might have some weather, today..."

Janie's task was interrupted by a knock at the open door, a polite knock and a meek, shy voice saying, "Ladies? Beggin' your pardon?" It was Mr. Ragetti.

"The coffee was just put on, Mac..." Elizabeth looked up with a smile, as the tall and lanky form of the cannoneer peeked into the doorway, wary of the captain's scrutiny from the quarterdeck... he must have gotten a nod from what seemed like a godlike figure to him, as Mr. Ragetti was greatly intimidated by Captain Jack Sparrow... all too well, he saw the amazing things that the man was capable of at World's End, and his flickering mental state was something that Ragetti found to be very unnerving. He was grateful that the odd captain seemed to see under the younger pirate's surface and that there was a deep underlying loyalty, and allowed him to sail on the legendary Black Pearl. Captain Jack kept him and his uncle, Mr. Pintel, at an imaginary arm's length (or what Pintel and Ragetti thought was imaginary... they were never sure what the captain perceived as "imaginary"), which was just fine with both of them... they were satisfied with this arrangement. It worked for all of them...

"I can wait fo' some coffee, ladies...I came t' ask sumpin' o' ye, Miss Janie, if I might be so bold..." Ragetti murmured so softly that Janie and Elizabeth both had to strain to hear him. Shifting from one foot to the other, the one eyed pirate wrung his hands a bit nervously, and cleared his throat...

Janie looked at him evenly - unlike Jack, she always remembered which eye was Ragetti's real one and she always looked at it - then patiently said, "What, darlin'? What is it?"

Silence, then, even more quietly, Ragetti blushed, cleared his throat again, and said, "Would ye gives me some pointers on cookin', Miss Janie?" There. He'd said it. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Janie began to feel a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, "Pointers, then? Like... what... specifically?"

Suddenly, the words began to pour forth, as Elizabeth started to grin at Mr. Ragetti's shyness began to dissipate... she had seen the same scenario when Ragetti had approached her to teach him to read!

"I sometimes cooks fer th' crew, an' Cap'n Jack has even given me a compliment 'r two fer me way o' cookin' chicken curry wif rice, as he seems t' likes that, as it were... but I wants t' know more 'bout spices an' herbs... I wants t' learn more 'bout makin' tasty vittles wif eggs since we have access t' such wif such abundance, now's we has Penny Hen... I kin even writes down notes!" Ragetti smiled proudly at Elizabeth, who said, "Mr. Ragetti writes very well... we have to work on some spelling, but as long as HE knows what he is writing, it should work for galley duty!"

Janie reached over and placed a hand on Mr. Ragetti's shoulder, gently. "I should be happy to give you some cooking pointers, Mac." Ragetti blushed bright crimson that the captain's "wife" should be so nice to him as to even touch his bony shoulder! He felt honoured.

"Thank ye, Miss Janie..." he giggled, "I don't know where ye learned t' cook, but it reminds me o' me own mum's cookin'..." he turned to head back out to his first duties of the day, but turned and said, shyly, "... I kin learns pointers, but I knows ye add sumpin' t' th' cap'n's meals tha' me mum added, too... I kin learns pointers, but doubts tha' I can adds th' _love_ tha' you an' me mum could... tha' always makes it taste best... I'll do me best wif jus' spices..."

Janie and Elizabeth laughed, and Mr. Ragetti giggled again as he dipped his head, bashfully, and left...

۞

Elizabeth and Little Will accompanied Janie to the hold, and as Janie blew curls out of her face, she struggled to gather the eggs from the nesting boxes as Elizabeth filled the earthenware bowls of water and cracked corn... the three small hens helped themselves to their own breakfast, undaunted by the increasing rocking of the ship, and the creaking of the timbers as the Pearl conversed with the waves all around her.. the only hen that still had trouble keeping her legs under her was Penny, but the plump little chicken was having no trouble helping herself to her morning meal, wedging in between Scarlett and Gisele. Happy clucking abounded.

"Whist, Izzy, are you not telling me something?" Janie braced herself against a barrel as the eggs bobbled around in her basket, dangerously threatening to crack each other.

"What?" Elizabeth looked up from the small sack of corn, "Oh! The rocking of the ship? I saw the cloud formation over our heads when I got up... Will mentioned in bed last night that Jack sensed that we were on the edge of a blow, and he thought that you might enjoy having a good ride on the stormy waters this morning." Elizabeth waited to see what sort of reaction this might bring.

Turning to her younger companion, who seemed completely undaunted by the very floorboards moving up and down randomly under their boots, Janie huffed, "Oh he did, did he? 'Twould be nice if he had asked me!"

Elizabeth's laugh was like small bells, as she and Janie wobbled back up the steps to the main deck... Janie grunted and hung on to a rope and her basket of eggs, as Elizabeth giggled, "Oh, this storm will be nothing compared to some." Pausing at the top of the stairs, Janie caught her breath at the sky, as Elizabeth took her arm, "Think of Jack's mother, Maggie... think of how Little Will came into the world... this won't be anything like those storms were," Elizabeth's tone was reassuring.

Both women looked down at Little Will, who was stretching his chubby pink arms up toward the darkening skies, laughing... he had been born during a terrible storm at sea, in his parents' own cabin, as his cousin Jack kept the ship from foundering; the wee tyke inexplicably loved storms, just like his father and his cousin Jack. William had withstood unthinkable storms of many kinds, and weather left him completely undaunted; William had warm lightning in his very soul, and it was Elizabeth and their son, and his extended family, that caused that soul to light up so brightly, thundering with life...

Jack seemed to take on even more life and strength from wild weather... he, himself, was like an unpredictable, untamable storm, at times... or at least the others around him sometimes felt that way about him, and it was those times with Jack that Janie loved... his energetic, wild gypsy ways that were so endearing and so attractive to her... but then, everything about him was attractive to Janie.

Janie could not help but think of Jack's own mother, being thrown into the pains of labour to give birth to her beloved Jackie during an Indian Ocean typhoon. The two women looked up at the men at the helm, the wind now whipping their long hair back, bandanna tails flapping like the sails above them... one with laughing, warm brown eyes that matched those of the baby in Elizabeth's arms... the other with mad, gleaming darker eyes staring at the skies above, shouting, "Bring it on! I want t' dance wif me girls... me Pearl an' me Janie!"

And the captain's laughing eyes came down to the wide, bright blue eyes of his woman, who then hurried off to the galley to pour hot coffee and prepare herself for the ride of a lifetime!

As they poured hot, steaming mugs to bobble on up to the helm, Janie struggled to keep her feet, and laughed, "Faith and begorrah! I must say that, as much as I have wished for that scamp's baby through the years, Izzy, I should end up with the bad luck to give birth during a gale just because of our family history! Perhaps I should thank me lucky stars!"

They held onto each other, both of them laughing among Janie's exclamations of "Whist!" and "Saints above!", as they took swaying steps up to the quarterdeck... Jack nudged William as they watched the pair keeping the coffee mugs upright, and said, "Now all of ye can stop makin' fun o' th' way that I walk!" William grinned and replied, "Not likely."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, as the storm began to gather itself...

_To be continued..._


	5. The Love of Storms

۞

Thunder cracked above the three masts of the Pearl, as the swells hit the ship broadside. The rain was heavy, coming down in intermittent sheets... the waves careened against the hull of the Pearl and sent walls of water straight up into the air. Janie and Elizabeth had hurriedly battened down all in the the galley, extinguishing the fire in the stove and stowing all that they could stow... Mr. Ragetti had already started securing pots and pans that Janie had set out, and Mr. Gibbs was seen shouting orders to other crewmembers as Jack and William braced themselves on the quarterdeck, grinning like two little boys in anticipation of the rollicking hour ahead of them. Jack had predicted rough weather, in his uncanny way, during the evening hours before, and all had been battened below or lashed above.

Elizabeth and Janie took refuge in the Turners' cabin, as nerves plainly showed on Janie's freckled, fair face. Elizabeth was as calm as if she were sailing along on a fair, sunny day, holding Little Will calmly in her arms, and holding onto the edge of the bunk with her legs curled, underneath, like a monkey's tail. She looked oddly serene in the strange position, Janie thought, and a smile began to slowly spread across her own face as the lantern bobbed above their heads... the fringe of the purple shawl that was the coverlet upon the bunk swung to and fro, as did the cradle that was affixed to the floor of the cabin.

As the ship lurched wildly, Janie's eyes widened and she awkwardly found herself gripping the edge of the doorframe, her feet nearly slipping out from under her... to her utter surprise, she could hear wild whooping and raucous laughing as the ship careened down the front side of a massive wave. Finding her voice, she shouted above the wind, "What on EARTH are those two hooligans doing up there???"

Elizabeth had rescued a small bottle of rosewater from tipping over, calmly saying," Oops.. there we are..." as she made sure that it was tightly corked, "We can't waste any of that!" she smiled, as the ship began angle oddly out from under Janie's feet, again. Little Will was laughing and giggling, waving his hands around at the sensation that the crazy motion of the ship was causing.

A wave crashed against the side of the cabin, and Janie shouted "OH!" as she finally tumbled sideways, landing hard. "OW!" Growling much as Jack would, she struggled to her feet and yelled out, "Izzy, dear! Ye say that this is not as bad as it ... oof!... could be? Oh! ... Ow! Mercy upon us, the cooking saints are punishing me for every ruined recipe!" This time, she tumbled backward in a flurry of auburn curls and loud Gaelic oaths, her feet flying straight up. "Wait until I get my hands on Jack Sparrow!!! OW!" She could not help but begin to laugh, as she had seen Jack fall down backwards a hundred times, feet flying upward in the very same fashion, and it was, indeed a very amusing sight. Janie had no doubt that she had provided quite an amusing spectacle, and was glad that she was not wearing her skirt!

Elizabeth could not help but burst into laughter as she finally got to her feet and helped her friend regain her footing, "Here, Janie, are you hurt? Plant your feet wide apart, like this, and try to stay loose at your knees and hips! Think like Jack... it will come to you!'

"I need to think like Jack to try to ...Whist!... not see the madness all about me!" Janie laughed, as she and Elizabeth struggled to the doorway... "Here, Janie! Hang onto the doorway! We won't mind getting a little bit wet! Let's watch Will and Jack... you KNOW that's what they want us to do!" And with that, the pair opened the doorway, clinging to each other, with a happy Little Will nearly wiggling out of his mother's arms with glee.

Looking out over the main deck, the ship was now heading straight on into a large wave... the sea was now rolling like the green hills of Eire, the rain pelting down in sheets as the Pearl was now moving with the elements rather than against them... the grace of the ship matched only the grace of the pair that was at the wheel, hanging on with white knuckles and wide grins

"Ahoy, ladies!" William shouted, letting go of the wheel with one hand and jauntily waving to Elizabeth and Janie... Little Will gurgled and wiggled, as his father grinned down and yelled, "Are you ready, son? Here we go! Your cousin Jack will lead the dance!"

"..._Take th' dance floor, Janie an' Izzy! Find a partner, Little Whelpie! Let's pirouette wif the mighty Black Pearl! Bow t' yer lady, all ye gents... " _was the hoarse, wild shout, as Jack Sparrow and William Turner the Second leaned back, hanging onto the wheel with feet braced... the ship leaned with them, the howling wind above their heads straining the black sails and making the rigging sing... the dark ship climbed the backside of the wave, paused at the crest as if to curtsy back to all of those who were enjoying her dance upon the churning waters, her canvas tresses blowing like Janie's curls... a grand dame on a grand ballroom floor of seawater...

... and then the ship nosed downward and careened forward as if for eternity, the captain and her first mate throwing their heads back in utter joy, shouting "WooooOOOOOooooooo!!!!" Little Will squeeled in delight, as Elizabeth joined her two most loved men in a whoop of glee, "WooooOOOOOoooooooo!!!!", the motion of the ship causing the most wonderful tickling feeling deep down inside of everyone's very soul.

This went on, wave after wave, for over an hour, as Janie hung onto the doorway of the cabin, laughing and whooping along with her pirate family... as her blue eyes watched him through the waves of rain and the gales of wind, she saw her Jackie as if she were seeing him through brand new eyes... his wild love of life was just like that of his gypsy mother... she would dance with her tambourine, her son was dancing with the wheel of his ship in his strong hands... just like his father, Jack's fierce railing against the very elements were his release of utter contempt and anger against all that had been thrown at him in his many lifetimes... if not for the very tempests that tossed his ship about at sea, the storms of life might have caused him to founder, long ago... Janie looked up at the raining sky, then down at the two men at the helm, as they were backlit by a huge wall of lightning... and she could not help but howl at the sky, herself... grinning and shaking her fist at life ... life that was to be taken on with an utter contempt for all who tried to control with cruelty, and life that was to be taken on with the ferocious love of freedom...

And Janie O'Madden knew that the impossible was possible... gazing up at the helm of the tossing ship, she loved her Jackie more and more deeply with each pelting of warm wind and rain against her face... and she knew that she would love storms for the rest of her life...

۞

They were finally just off of the coast of Spain. The storm had passed, and they had put in for a restful day in the protective, wide bay of a chain of islands that William knew of from his days aboard the Flying Dutchman... as much as Jack and the rest of the crew were well seasoned, and had sailed all over the world, it was William who had knowledge that no one else alive had... he had seen the sea in ways that no one else had, and Elizabeth had seen life from angles that no one else had... it had become clear to Janie just how powerful her family was.

The wonder that was her Jack was the third member of a pirate trifecta that was like no other... two ends of that tightly tied pirate knot had lived, died, and lived again, and the other end had watched it all, and learned hard lessons from it. The crew of the Black Pearl were legends in their own time... and _for_ all time. Janie felt priveleged to be even a small part of it, although it was made plain to her by the crew that she was thought to make that trifecta a quartet, as the captain drew the deepest of his strength from a fresh Irish spring of life that was his woman, knowing that she would always be there...

"Drop anchor, mates! We'll put in t' stretch an' rest for a bit... we'll soon be in port an' able to restock th' hold, so bring up some rum an' let's have a day, shall we?" A cheer went up from the crew, as the anchors dropped with a resounding splash, and the sails were curled happily up to the yardarms so that the Pearl could nap in the springtime sun, along with Little Will, who was now tucked into his cradle...

"I shall put the galley back together! Luncheon will be served when the sun is directly over our heads, laddies!" Janie shouted, one hand on her hip and the other curling around the captain's waist... he and William were soaked to the skin, and were both a sight!

William's bandanna was hanging backwards, looking like a wet dish rag dangling from one ear... oh, what fun they'd had! ... his curly brown hair was now plastered down to his bare back, against the scars of a lashing that criss crossed his muscled shoulders... he had shed his shirt, and was wiping his face down with a towel... his boots were pulled off and propped up in the sun, his leather belts and baldrics laid out on the deckboards... he bent over at the waist, his hands on his knees, smiling at his feet and stretching like a lazy cat, his back greeting the warm Spanish sun. He was wearing only his breeches and his sash, which was already drying in the warm breeze... Elizabeth had to take a deep breath, soaking in this sight of her soulmate as he took a deep breath of the air that was nearly as warm as that of the Caribbean...

Jack looked like a soaked, bedraggled ragdoll. His own bandanna was drooping over one eye, and his abundant braids were unwound and unraveling, much of his hair flowing past his waist in the back, brushing the curve of his slender hips... he, also was without his shirt and boots, his naturally bronzed skin glistening in the sun like copper... he had tossed his head back and closed his eyes to let the rays hit his angular face, his gold teeth glittering like treasure... he shook his head to let the breezes dry his hair, his arms slightly outstretched to his sides, his fingers slightly moving as if touching the air...

Elizabeth snaked a hand across the skin of William's back, leaning over to catch a kiss from him, chuckling at the bandanna that he was trying to untangle from his mane... "ow... it's caught on my earring..."

Janie helped Jack to wring out his hair, as she scolded, "... look at this rat's nest... it will take all afternoon to rewind..." Jack said, quietly, "We _have_ all afternoon, love..."

Janie paused, and lifted up the drooping edge of the captain's red bandanna to look squarely into the one eye that peeped open at her, "...I swear, Jack, you and your cousin were like two wee children in that storm! Saints above, then ye had to have a stripping contest to get out of your salty garments!"

"Will won, of course," Elizabeth boasted, as Jack pouted at her, "If you didn't wear so many belts and bric-a-brac to make you look like more than you are..."

William could not resist, "... it's because he is so scrawny... and he calls me a 'whelp'."

"... it's because of yer age, not yer physique, William... "

"... we were talking of _your _physique... or lack of one..."

"... 'lack of,' yourself, whelp, I can out-physique you wif one hand tied behind me back!"

William stood up straight and smiled, flexing his chiseled arm muscles and chest... his growing number of tattoos were glistening in the sun... the captain also stood up straight as Janie and Elizabeth looked on in great appreciation... at William.

Jack swayed back at the hip for a moment, his drying loose hair beginning to become a bit fluffy in the breezes, making him look rather like a black dandelion... he attempted to flex muscles that were not there, then blinked owlishly at his companions. He hated being scrawny. Scratching his naked chest, he grinned, and shrugged, "Physique isn't everything... ask Davy Jones..."

Everyone laughed, as Janie curled her arms around Jack, pulling him up against her own body... pushing his wild hair out of his face, she nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder and whispered, "Like two naughty little boys, you and your cousin..." sighing deeply, she murmured, "... oh, and your physique suits this lass just fine..."

The Turners shook their heads as the captain wiggled with pleasure at his lass' words, and almost giggled like as if he were six years old again, his high cheekbones colouring a bit as the innkeeper pecked his cheek. Jack petulantly stuck his tongue out at Elizabeth, who did likewise right back at him.

Their moment of bliss was broken by a happy shout from Marty, who had, himself, stripped down and dove into the warm blue waters that were so inviting after the rigours of the storm that was now far off at sea... the small pirate bobbled to the surface about twenty yards out from the ship with a huge smile, "Oyster bed below! Send down buckets!"

As the crew whooped with watering mouths, and Janie clapped her hands for anticipation of fresh oysters, Mr. Gibbs began to shuck the first bucket of what would prove to be a sumptuous meal... his eyes opened wide in surprise, as he shouted out to the rest of the crew, "Good luck abounds, mates! I found me a nice pearl... keep bringin' 'em up!" His own face settled into happy lines... he would find a craftsman once they made port that might fashion this tiny treasure into something nice for his Meg... he carefully placed the beautiful shining orb in his pocket, and hoped to find another.

William, in the meantime, had gone down to the hold to bring up casks of rum for the day of leisure that the captain had proclaimed... as he came back up the stairs to the deck, he was glad that he had checked the locked, secret part of the hold... all was well, he noted with satisfaction... their precious, special cargo was safe... and William and his cousin Jack hoped that it would not have to be kept a secret from Janie and Elizabeth for much longer...

_To be continued..._

۞


	6. Words of Truth

۞

The Spanish marketplace bustled with activity in the bright morning sun; the weather was very warm, and Janie found herself blowing moist curls from her face as she walked arm in arm with Jack through the cobblestone streets of Marianna, on the northern coast of Spain. It was yet another pirate friendly port... the crew of the Black Pearl was welcomed in many places since the Battle of the Maelstrom and the joining of the crew by William Turner the Second and Elizabeth Swann Turner... it was especially because of the Turners and Jack's heroics that the Pearl was even given a degree of protection whilst sailing the waters governed by Pirate Lords, no matter how much money Jack had owed to them before he was taken by the Kraken. Now that it was common knowledge among pirates that it was Captains Sparrow and Turner who did away with Davy Jones and who were, as Jack loved to point out, walking dead men, they were able to ply their trade as pirates with more ease than they ever had before, although great caution needed to be taken whilst ashore. Not everyone held them in such benevolent esteem...

The sights and sounds were like none that Janie had ever seen, many of them very exotic and some of them unpleasant to her practiced eyes and nose... she wished to steer clear of the fishmongers... she was used to the cooler climes of Ireland, and would have been hesitant to buy fish in a place that was so much warmer. Indeed, she watched as Elizabeth and Joshamee Gibbs passed up the places that peddled meats, and stopped to barter for spices and some vegetables and fruits which would grace the meal tables of the Pearl for a few days. As Jack looked on proudly at his two quartermasters' insistant haggling, he would nudge Janie as Elizabeth would coolly bargain with steely eyes, driving hard bargains and flying her hands up in refusal if the merchant would not meet her offer. In the meantime, Janie would keep a straight face as Joshamee would inobtrusively pocket many expensive tins of spice, his beefy hands working magically to hide such goods expertly upon his person.

Later on, in another part of the town at another marketplace, with Jack's approval, Joshamee offered to trade many of the rare spices to a craftsman in order to have the beautiful pearl that he had obtained from the oyster harvest fashioned into a necklace for Meg O'Shaughnessy, back in County Clare.

"When will it be a ring for your own fair lassie, Master Gibbs?" was Janie's question, as she found herself unconsciously polishing her own golden ring of Claddagh... her ring of love from Jack... with the black velvet ribbon at the end of her braid... Jack chuckled at Gibbs grizzled face breaking into a goodnatured grin at her joke, ignoring her as he and the silversmith sketched out a simple design for his order. The captain quietly squeezed Janie's hand as it rested in his arm, his own dark hand over hers protectively... as they stood in the shop, he let his mind wander back over the day, and he found himself falling into other, less pleasant thoughts...

_"Jackie, have ye not discussed anything with your woman about how ye truly feel about some o' those things that vex ye?" _

_Jack looked up at his father, as he rearranged the hand of cards that he had been dealt... Teague's deep black eyes were boring a hole right into Jack's very soul... Jack begun to open his own heart to his father, one small bit at a time, during this Yuletide holiday visit at Janie's inn... about many things in his life. It was finding out from others that his beloved Jackie had been dragged to the Other Side, during what William called the Dark Times, that had caused Teague to finally realize just what his boy had been through... a hand dealt to Jack in another form than those cards that were in the expensive deck that William was dealing from... _

_"No... we haven't talked about... well... we don't... "Jack stammered a little, then taking a deep swallow of rum, he cast his eyes over at Janie and Elizabeth as they were sitting by the fire. Janie was lovingly holding Little Will in her arms... she had just been bestowed with the honour of becoming a godmother to the babe by William and Elizabeth, and she was cuddling the child to her cheek... Jack could hardly take his eyes away from her... she looked so lovely, her auburn curls shining in the firelight, her face shining with a natural maternal glow..._

_"Cousin?" William nudged Jack hard, as Teague observed them for a moment. Jack finally spoke, softly._

_"No, Papa, I haven't talked t' Janie about 'things'... I... I don't know how t' talk t' her about 'things', at times..." his eyebrows drew together in a frown, as he continued to fiddle with the five cards in his hand, arranging and rearranging them nervously, "...she knows tha' I have bad 'problems', Papa, she's been through 'em wif me... " Suddenly Jack was feeling less and less like 'The Captain' and more and more like 'little Jackie' in his father's eyes. He finally stopped fiddling with the cards, curled his hand around the short bottle of rum and then put it to his lips and unhappily drained it under the scrutiny of his father and his young first mate._

_"Jack," William urged, " Janie is completely aware of your 'problems', mate... she loves you and accepts you just the way that you are, and always will..."_

_Jack interrupted him, with a deep sadness in his voice, "... William... Papa... do ye know how hard it is when she can't hide just how much she has wished for a child? She can't bear a baby, yet she's wanted one so badly... if only things had been different... " Jack's voice was now beginning to fill with bitterness... emotion...just exactly what he never wanted to let show to his father for most of his life. He fought it, but was not able to hide how he felt, as his anguished eyes looked back up at the woman that he loved with all of his heart. _

_"If only I had protected her from that pervert that she was forced t' marry all those years ago, Sean O'Hennessey. He was th' one wot physically abused her, but ... if only I could have helped her... if only I had taken her away... if only I hadn't ended up in th' Locker, an' emerged not a whole man...I'm afraid tha' someday, there will be even less of me than there is, now...if I had been more of a man, back then, I woulda taken 'er away from a forced marriage an' we would 'ave had a child, th' two of us... an' I would have a more sound mind... not one that shifts like sand... an' might blow away, someday..." his voice trailed off, as it was then that the stark truth greeted Teague's and William's ears. Jack's gaze sank to the tabletop... he could not look up. It was shame that was vexing the captain, again. William looked over at Teague... and was surprised at the softness in the Keeper of the Code's face, as he listened to his boy let his feelings show..._

_"Son," Teague's gravelly voice said, "...Young William is right. Your 'wife' accepts ye for th' way tha' ye are. Ye need t' talk t' her... get your feelin's out in th' open, or ye might drive more o' this away..." he reached over and ever so gently tapped his son's temple, as Jack finally was able to look up at his father. "Ye can't afford to lose any more of what ye' have in there, if ye can prevent it from eatin' at ye, lad. Ye can't let it slip away because ye can't find a way t' talk t' your woman... I know about lettin' things slip away, boy, for I let your mother, an' you, slip away from me..." Teague's own creased face was sympathetic. _

_William leaned over and spoke to Jack, gently, "What have I always told you? I know that you don't remember things like you used to, but you have told me more than once to not lock my heart away, and look at how happy Elizabeth and I are, with much thanks to you, Jack. I have told you time and again to not be afraid to talk to Janie about your worries... she'll feel better for it, too... you are not less than a whole man to her, mate. She will never stop loving you for the way that you are, now... and as for not having a child, Jack, stop beating yourself up for the past..."_

_It was when Jack did his best to promise to talk to Janie about his fears that Teague got up from the table to fetch another bottle of rum for his younger companions, that Jack watched his father leave, then turned to William. "Do you think that there might be any hope that our 'treasure' in th' hold out there on me Pearl might help anything, cousin?"_

_William sighed, deeply, then looked seriously into Jack's round, hopeful eyes..."I don't know... But even if it doesn't, rest assured that Janie and the rest of your family don't care about what is or is not here," he also tapped Jack's temple, lightly. "Your family cares about the __whole__ man that rests in here..." and he gently tapped the captain's chest... where Jack's own restored heartbeat was strong and true._

_Jack regarded William's serene face for a long moment, as Janie called out, "The fire is so nice and warm... come on, you two, and join Izzy, Little Will an' meself!" They both looked over, as Elizabeth patted the couch for William to cuddle up with her and the baby... Jack felt the familiar, heady warmth of love wash over him, as Janie stood with her arms outstretched to him, her blue eyes sparkling... "Come on, darlin'... put away the card game and sit with me by the fire..."_

_William got up and stretched, as he leaned over and patted Jack on the shoulder... "I promise ye, mate, Janie will always love you... even if you are scrawny and addlebrained."_

_Jack swivled his trinketed dark head around and looked at William, as Teague reemerged from the cellar with new bottles of liquor, and replied, "... scrawny and addled I might be, but I'll always be older than you... YOU will always be a whelp..."_

_Chuckling, they put an arm around each other's shoulders, and they both put serious thoughts aside, for now... _

۞

Janie watched as Gibbs bartered for payment in spices to the silversmith... she smiled as he pulled the pilfered tins and boxes from his pockets, the silversmith perusing them with a discriminating eye... he seemed to see things there that his wife would like, but he insisted upon a coin or two to seal the deal. It was William that produced a shining copper piece from his own pocket that seemed to complete the parlay, and Gibbs gratefully nodded to his first mate. "I owe ye, lad..."

"Not to worry, Josh... anything to further your cause in the pursuit of love..." was William's joking reply, as Jack laughed and Gibbs, once again, turned crimson with the teasing. Elizabeth scolded William, but since she had Little Will in her arms, she could only poke him in the ribs with her elbow to make her point. As Janie watched the small boxes of spices pass from Gibbs' hands to those of the silversmith, her own thoughts went back over a conversation of earlier in the day... a conversation that had opened her eyes, in many ways, and from an unexpected source...

_"Oh, what wonderful spices! I must take some back to the Inn with me!" Janie had exclaimed, as Jack and William had wandered off to a leather merchant nearby... they were looking over the belts, buckles and baldrics, and William was laughing at his slight cousin as the captain was winding yet another belt around his slender waist, to join the other two belts that were already there. William held a baldric up to himself, and Jack was leaning back, his long braids swinging as he imparted his opinion at how fine it looked... he was telling William that it would look nice with a different buckle, and the two of them busied themselves with pawing through baskets of fancy findings and finials of all kinds to decorate their new adornments... they looked, for all the world, like two little boys with new toys..._

_Elizabeth held some sesame seeds up to her nose and breathed in deeply... "Ahhh... so fresh! Oh, look, Janie! Lavender!" Elizabeth grew excited, as she had not seen lavender in a very long time... "Can you teach me to make lavender water for my hair?"_

_"Of course, darlin'! 'Twould be the same recipe for rosewater... we would just..." she interrupted herself, as she was surprised to see Mr. Ragetti appear... he was without his uncle, Mr. Pintel, and his thin face lit up as he saw Janie and Elizabeth looking at the many herbs and spices before them. Elizabeth merrily called him over, "Mac! Over here! A prime opportunity for you to learn more about cooking from the best!"_

_Janie blushed a little, then held her hand out. "Come on, darlin'... here is a fine way for you to see and select what is used to make the most sumptuous of meals from the simplest of ingredients!"_

_As they discussed freshness and storage of such fine things as were at hand, Mr. Ragetti glanced up and paused... seeing that he was not paying as close attention as he had been, both women also followed his gaze to watch William and Jack... the captain was suddenly glassy eyed and looking all around in confusion, as William had his arm and was guiding him to sit him down, carefully, upon a bench over near a small courtyard. Janie immediately started to go over to them, when Ragetti gently took her arm and said, "No, Miss Janie... let Mr. Will takes care o' th' cap'n..."_

_Janie stopped in her tracks, as Elizabeth said, quietly, "It's alright, Janie... Will has it under control... Jack is fine..." Indeed, it was only a matter of seconds that Jack was squeezing his eyes shut, struggling to control... William was watching him closely, and as Jack shook his head violently and put his shaking hands to his head, he finally opened his eyes... they were clear, and focused. They sat quietly for a moment longer, then William patted the captain on the back, and they slowly got to their feet and resumed their perusing of the leather goods..._

_Janie watched... her eyes flooded with tears, and as they quickly began to fall down her flushed, rosy cheeks, she angrily dashed them away with the back of her hand, turning her back upon her companions, muttering, "I won't cry.. I refuse to cry! That BASTARD, Davy Jones! Oh, he is dead, and like my father, I still HATE him for what he has done to my Jackie... oh, how I HATE him..._

_As Elizabeth slipped an arm around her best friend, she said, "Jack is worried that it will get worse, Janie... in all honesty, he is scared to death that it will get worse... " she hesitated, and then said, ever so gently, "... I know that it is none of my business, and please don't be angry for my saying it, but..."_

_Suddenly, Ragetti blurted out, "... be thankful tha' ye can't 'ave a baby, Miss Janie." Clearing his throat a little, he said, gently, "Me mum ran a whorehouse, Miss Janie... I know th' signs of a barren woman... ye has your man, an' tha' should be enough, for some women ain't even got that..."_

_Both women stared at the tall, skinny pirate for his honest outspokenness and his sudden ability to finish Elizabeth's sentence. He was still watching William and Jack between the bunches of lavender and sage that were hanging from the racks of spices, and he continued, "... Cap'n Jack 'as done th' best tha' he can wif wot he's been dealt in life... I don' know all tha' has happened t' him in th' past, but I know tha' he has gone through some terrible things, an' survived... I was one tha' dealt one o' those terrible things to 'im, an action tha' I was talked into, an' I will have t' live wif meself an' th' label o' 'mutineer' fer th' rest o' me days, but 'e let's me 'n' Pintel stay on as crew...'_

_'... th' cap'n is a good man.. he 'as a mind tha' is not quite all functionin', but wot is there is a mind tha' borders on piratin' genius, if ye don't mind my sayin' so... his mind is jus' cracked... we all has flaws, every one o' us... Davy Jones coulda looked int' all of our minds like he looked int' the capn's when he removed th' Black Spot that time. He designed a Locker jus' for the cap'n an' took advantage of wot th' cap'n fears most... madness an' helplessness... He coulda designed a Locker for me outta total darkness, for blindness is wot I fear th' most... "_

_Turning to an astonished Janie, Ragetti said with deep seriousness and a profundity that she and Elizabeth never expected, "There is no guarantee tha' th' cap'n won't go completely over th' edge, someday, Miss Janie... an' if ye had a baby wif 'im, ye might have had t' choose between carin' fer one over th' other. I has gotten t' know you an' Mr. Will an' Miss Poppet, an' none of ye would ever put th' cap'n away in an asylum... but ye wouldn't be able t' care for a baby an' yer man too, no matter how hard ye tried... " Ragetti looked back over to the captain, who was now sharing a joke with William, and he murmured, "... ye have yer man, Miss Janie... ye loves each other, it's plain... be glad fer what ye have, because for a while, ye didn't 'ave him, either... we brought 'im back, but it wasn't wifout a price tha' he will be payin' for th' rest o' his days..."_

_Janie stared at Ragetti. She was utterly shocked at his words... and the truth. She had wished for Jack's baby for years, but it was now finally sinking in at what it took to bring back Jack from the Locker, even in the state he was in, now... she was the luckiest woman in the world just to have him, as she nearly lost him forever, twice... to slavery as a child, and to the Locker. _

_Elizabeth was hugging Janie tightly around her waist, as Janie's tears began to fall, again. How foolish she had been to let her unreasonable longing for a child be so obvious, and she knew, now, that things were the way that they were meant to be... and how right Mac Ragetti was... for she nearly had lost her love, her sweetheart, her beautiful gypsy boy, forever to Davy Jones' Locker...oh, she had so much to be thankful for... _

_Ragetti was now mumbling apologies for his outspokenness... but Janie put her arms around his neck, and embraced him tightly... "Mr. Ragetti, I thank you for your words," she said, softly, sniffling a little... "Ye're not afraid of the truth. Thank you so much..."_

_And as she dried her tears, Janie suddenly felt liberated from old feelings... and was letting a love for Jack Sparrow, and __only__ Jack Sparrow, flood her heart like a wild tidal wave... Elizabeth Swann Turner watched her friend, closely, seeing the change take place almost before her eyes... here, in a foriegn marketplace and away from the comfort of Eire, Janie O'Madden was finally freeing herself of the past because of a skinny one eyed pirate's truth, and ready to embrace the future with her 'husband'... there would be no children, but there would be love ... and what was life, with no love? Oh, what would life be, without her Jackie?..._

"Janie? Love?" Jack was staring at his lass, as she was deeply lost in thought as Gibbs was placing his final order with the silversmith... Janie stared directly into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, as he was rather concernedly pushing errant curls away from her face with his elegant hand... she said nothing as she simply stared at him, and he began to wonder, his eyebrows creeping upward into his bandanna, if his mental wandering was contagious...

"I'm fine, darlin', just fine..." Janie closed her eyes and sighed, straightening her stance and happily squeezing the captain's thin arm with both hands. "Just thinking..."

It was then that their attention was averted, as Marty and Pintel made their way through the crowd out in the marketplace, and into the silversmith's shop... their faces were filled with excitement and anticipation, and Gibbs, William and Jack leaned down to hear what Marty had to say... he and Pintel had been sent off upon a fact finding mission, and it seemed that the facts that they found were just the ones that the captain and his companions had wanted to hear about... Janie listened, as Elizabeth joined the whispered conversation that was well away from any earshot that the preoccupied silversmith might have lent...

Janie's eyes grew wide, as Marty reported that indeed, a Portuguese treasure galleon had taken out for the colonies, and was escorted by only one armed vessel of the Portuguese Navy to protect it. It seemed that no one knew that the infamous Black Pearl was in the vicinity, and the two ship armada was only two days out. For a ship that was as swift as the Pearl, this would be an easy strike...

Jack drew her to himself, his dark eyes sparkling with anticipation, and his handsome face lit up with excitement, "My First Lassie O'Madden, are ye ready for some true piratin'?" he whispered in her ear...

And all she could do was bury her face into his shoulder, and utter, "Whist! What have I gotten meself into..."

_To be continued..._

2۞


	7. The Pirate Lass

۞

It was decided that one more night would be given to the _Lisbona_... she and her escort were large ships, not given to speed, and the mighty Black Pearl would make short work of the distance ... it would be easier to make the strike out in open ocean, far from land, and it would be weeks before the stricken ships would be missed since they had put so much distance behind them. There was also a decided advantage to having the former captain of the Flying Dutchman as first mate, as William knew the locations of more small bodies of land than anyone else sailing the seas. Jack Sparrow was not a coward, but was quite pacifistic of nature; he avoided fights, and he was certainly not a murderer as some pirate captains were. He would always put the victimized ship's crew out in a longboat with food and water, with a spit of land nearby, with the only casualty usually being the pride of the ship's captain and it's crew. The ship, itself, was never so lucky to be spared, as it was always sent to the briny deep with great gusto and much noise, once it's hold was emptied.

Jack, Janie, William and Elizabeth strolled through the evening streets of Marriana, with the fragrance of roses permeating the air around them... there were many flowers along the winding cobblestone avenues, and the sound of guitars came from windows and doorways as they walked along. Jack pulled his lass close to him, humming in an off key fashion, as they said nothing to each other... the sky was slightly lavender above their heads as the sun prepared to go down over the harbour.

"It was kind of Joshamee to offer to watch Little Will for us this evening," Elizabeth was saying to Janie's back, as she and William watched Janie's and Jack's braids swing to and fro in unison, brushing their waists and intermingling with each other, numerous black braids mixed with a single red one. Elizabeth was not surprised that there was no answer from the pair in front of them.

William cleared his throat a little, and said a bit loudly, "Yes, it was nice of him... usually it is Jack who watches him when we go to dinner..." Jack's head leaned closer to Janie's, as they were now whispering to each other, cheek to cheek, and giggling. The sweet evening breeze was now blowing Janie's curls all around so that they were nearly adorning the turned-up brim of Jack's tricorn hat. The tails of her brand new cotton sash around her waist, in colours of green and gold, were lightly touching with the long tails of Jack's cotton sash... his slow, swaying gait was being matched naturally by Janie's, as his arm now went around her, his slender fingers took the end of her long plait, and began twiddling the loose curls around themselves, lightly winding the ribbon through his rings...

"... there seems to be a nice little tavern ahead of us," Elizabeth offered with a teasing tone, as William began to chuckle at the way that they were being completely ignored..."... maybe we can stop for something to eat and some nice glasses of amantillado?" It was only then that they heard Jack's husky voice whisper into Janie's eager ear, "..._Tabhair dom póg_...", and William knew to stop walking for a moment, as the couple ahead of them stopped and vined their arms around each other in the twilight, pulling each other close... more sweet music floated through the streets of the small Spanish port, as the captain and his wild Irish rose stood in the middle of the flowered boulevard, and shared a long, sweet, tender kiss...

William bent down and lightly picked a beautiful pink camellia, and tucked the blossom behind his own love's ear... a lamplighter had just come along and had quietly lit the torch above their heads, filling the street around them with a pool of gentle, dancing light. William thought that Elizabeth had never looked so beautiful as she looked tonight, with the breezes blowing her long golden hair out away from her petite shoulders... the only time that she had looked more radiant was the night that they were reunited upon the Pearl, after months of separation by the captaincy of the Dutchman. Smiling down at her, he repeated, softly, the words that the captain had whispered, "... _Tabhair dom póg_..."

Looking ahead at the couple who was still deep in each other's loving embrace, Elizabeth merely smiled, and said, "Let me guess... Irish Gaelic for 'kiss me'..." and she lifted her face to her handsome young husband's. William leaned down and whispered, "... that's a close enough translation for _this_ Irishman...", and he softly touched his lips to Elizabeth's. It was then that they could have sworn, as they enjoyed the beauty around them, that they heard the melody of the captain's and the innkeeper's song, "Molly Malone", being played by Spanish guitars... and they thought that the breezes carried the fragrance of the rocky coast and forest glens of Eire...

۞

The pursuit was, as Jack and William expected, an easy one... the lone ship that was accompanying the _Lisbona_ was lightly crewed, as many sea men were not willing to risk their lives against the newly strong alliance of pirates around the world. Even if the orders came down from their superiors, many Navy men over the globe were deserting rather than end up as cannon fodder for the Brethren of the Coast. It was even much to Jack's surprise that the _Lisbona's _escort, the _Pride of Morocco, _simply turned tail and ran once her lookout spied a dark galleon with black sails catching up to them... "Headed back to Morocco," Jack shrugged to William, as they laughed between themselves upon the quarterdeck, "Bugger...We didn't even get to shoot a volley over their heads," he pouted.

Elizabeth and Janie were standing upon the quarterdeck with them, as breakfast had already been served, and the galley had already been cleaned and stowed. The crew of the Black Pearl agreed that they were the best fed pirate crew sailing, as this morning's meal of omelet with fresh vegetables and cheese, and sides of fresh bread with butter and a small amount of wild plum jam, and coffee had been prepared by Mr. Ragetti, under Ship's Cook O'Madden's supervision... she knew that if there would be any struggle put up by the crew of the _Lisbona_, she would be making sure that Jack's crew would have full bellies to fuel them onward. The crew knew not to become accustomed to fresh butter, since it tended to disappear at the plates of the captain and the first mate... who then tended to goodnaturedly fight over it between the two of them.

Turning to Elizabeth and Janie, William said, "My cousin and I expect that the _Lisbona_ might put up a fight... since they have been deserted by those cowards of the Portugeuse Navy, they are left on their own to defend what we understand to be quite a cargo of gold. This ship was meant to sail to South America to supply the new colonies with funds to set up local government, and crewing such vessels has become such a task that they opted to send the bulk of the gold upon one ship rather than split up the cargo on several ships... "

"So, young William, the 'pirate problem' has made things just that difficult for those higher ups that rule?" Janie asked, smiling knowingly, but wishing to pad Jack's already puffed up pirate ego in that respect. Jack was already standing with his hands tucked into his sash, his face grinning in an impudent manner and his stance as casual and as confident as it could be. Janie had her arm around him, her own hand tucked into his sash in the back... he was feeling a happy bit of warmth as her thumb was tickling the middle of his back under his braids. He refrained from giggling - an unpiratey thing to do, revealing how ticklish one was.

"Yes, Janie, but even if the _Lisbona _is lightly manned, it does not mean that there won't be danger... we want you and Elizabeth to take Little Will and go down to the hold... where it's safer... take care of things down there," William was not prepared for the stony silence that this statement was met with, especially from Elizabeth. He waited for an answer, and he and Jack did not like the response.

Elizabeth closed her gaping mouth, and sputtered, "I shall not go to the hold! I always tuck Little Will in our cabin and join you and Jack on deck... I won't..."

William put his hands up, frowning, and she fell silent. "You go to the hold, Elizabeth. You and Janie and Little Will."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but a pair of flashing dark eyes silenced her. "Wot part of that order do you not understand, Quartermaster Second Mate Turner?"

Elizabeth glowered at him, hating it when Jack glared at her like that, then stuck her lower lip out in a childish pout... he _was _the captain. Janie said nothing... she had no experience in true battle, but she was not happy about being stuck down in the hold, either. She took the high road with her Jackie, and remained silent, but her eyes scanned the Black Pearl... then looked out at the ship that they were gaining upon... it was a very large galleon, larger than the Pearl...

Dismissively, she asked, "How many guns does the _Lisbona_ have, darlin'?"

Jack swiveled his head around and looked at Janie suspiciously, "... eighteen, same as us... each ship is capable of firing nine guns at once, if they have enough crew, which we don't, and they probably don't... but don't get any ideas, Janie... stay away from the bloody guns... it won't come to that, lass..."

William punctuated Jack's order with one finger in Elizabeth's face, and she responded with a stubborn stare.

Janie fell silent, but exchanged looks with Elizabeth. They would go to the hold, but they would not remain silent. Jack and William actually knew this, and hoped that the two women would not suspect that they were being sent to the hold to guard it...

۞

The two women listened hard as the Pearl was able to overtake the _Lisbona_... apparently there were negotiations taking place, as there was no sign of a struggle at first... they could hear Jack's slurred voice, then William's staccato one, as they were attempting to convince the captain of the treasure ship to give up their cargo without a fight. Not being able to understand Portuguese, they could not tell what was being said.

"Too bad they aren't speaking Gaelic, or Cantonese, we might be privy to what's being said," Elizabeth strained her ears as she safely placed Little Will's basket down inside of an open crate that was wedged safely against a locked door of the hull... it was Jack's rum cellar, which he had suspiciously had the lock changed on before they had left out for Ireland in the fall. Elizabeth had always wondered about that, but knowing how Jack loved his rum, she had dismissed it.

Janie was listening, and muttering to herself. "Hmph. Send us down to the hold. Whist, does he think I'm helpless? How does he..." her words were suddenly cut off, as the air shook with a cannon shot that whistled over the decks above their heads... Little Will jumped a little, and Jack's hens cackled loudly.

Running to a cannon port and jerking it open, the two startled women stared out at one single cannon of the Lisbona, its barrel smoking!

"They've fired on us! Those IDIOTS!" Elizabeth cried, her face filling with fury. "That is very poor decision making on their part!"

That was all that it took. The two women heard the sound of running feet as the crew went to battle stations, and they checked their own swords... it was then that they both realized some bad decision making on their own part... William had taken their swords to sharpen them, and they had both simply forgotten to take them back... they were unarmed...

Looking around in desperation, Janie's eyes fell downward to the very cannon whose port they had opened, and her face filled with fierce Irish pride. "Tell _me_ to stay away from the guns, will ye, Jackie? Well, I came on this voyage to become a real pirate! Where is the bloody gunpowder?"

Elizabeth grinned, and they both looked down at the cannonballs and casks of gunpowder stowed at their feet... sticking out her hand to her companion, she said, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl! I now christen you, 'Janie O'Madden, the Pirate Lass of Connemara!"

Janie shook her young friend's hand, then whooped with glee and shook her freckled fist at the ship that was also scurrying into battle mode, "Fire on _my_ Jackie's ship, will ye???? Ye haven't mixed it up with the likes of the Black Pearl and Janie O'Madden! _Múchadh is bá ort_! A-smotherin' and a-drownin' on ye!"

And with that, the two women struggled to load the cannon and prepared to fire upon the _Lisbona_, as they heard Pintel and Ragetti, giggling, hurrying down the steps to the hold to join in the Pirate Lass' baptism of fire!

_To be continued..._


	8. Swords and a Skillet

۞

The captain of the _Lisbona _was frantically screaming down into the hold at the two young sailors who had taken things into their own hands, by firing a cannon that they had no business firing at the most notorious pirate ship in the world. Joshamee Gibbs and the rest of the Black Pearl's crew had hit the deck in surprise, as it was not a wise idea to fire on a ship with such a reputation as the Pearl had all over the sailing world... general mayhem broke out immediately, completely scuttling any negotiations between the ships that was to provide for a peaceful strike against the Portuguese treasury galleon.

As the cannon had fired and sent a cannonball splitting the air over the main deck, Gibbs looked up to the quarterdeck, where Captain Jack Sparrow threw his arms up in the air in exasperation, and yelled across the small expanse of water, "THAT was bloody unnecessary! Have it your way, mates!"

The crew of the Pearl scrambled to their feet and to the cannon bays, as First Mate William Turner the Second drew his sword, and yelled, "Take them, men!"

Grappling hooks began to sail through the air, with ropes trailing behind them like ribbons, as the startled crew and the screaming, livid captain of the _Lisbona _found their decks suddenly ridden with shouting pirates of every shape, size, and armament. The melee that followed was suddenly punctuated by the firing of not one, but two cannons of the mighty Black Pearl.

"WOT ARE THEY DOING?" Jack's husky voice boomed like one of the guns, as the ship rocked back a bit, the decks shaking under their boots.

William was looking toward the hold with his mouth open in surprise, as they heard Ragetti's high pitched voice yelling, "Bloody good shot, ladies! Aim higher for the sails and the masts! Crank it up, lasses!"

Turning to a scowling Jack, William's face broke into a grin, as he said, matter of factly, "It appears that Janie and Elizabeth are firing a gun!'

"I bloody KNOW that, William!" the captain was now scurrying to the opening in the deck, waving his hands frantically and screaming down into the hold, "JANIE!!! _I told you t' stay away from the bloody guns!!!"_

His only answer was another huge BOOM from one of the cannons below, as William yelled, "JACK! Lookout!!! They're coming over!"

Jack whipped around to see his ship being boarded by Portuguese sailors, who had it in mind to go down in glorious history as the captors of Captain Jack Sparrow and his right hand man, his first mate, and the others aboard the legendary ship. Looking all around, Jack and William realized that they, and the cannoneers below, were the only crew left to defend the Pearl.

"Well, William, I have t' admit," Jack said, as he shook his head as he drew his sword, "... when you yell, 'take 'em, men', they follows orders! _Both_ crews! Here they come!"

Blades began flashing in the bright morning sun, as the positions of the cannons that were ominously staring down the _Lisbona_ began to creep higher and higher, toward the tall masts and the sails of the ill-fated ship that had made the mistake of hiring on inexperienced crew, who were about to get a real lesson in piracy from an unlikely teacher...

۞

Elizabeth and Janie were hurriedly loading their cannon, as Pintel and Ragetti dragged the barrel of gunpowder closer... taking aim skyward, Elizabeth touched off the fuse, and a thunderous roar shook the hold, and smoke blasted from the barrel... the foursome had a wonderful dance of precision, as they went back and forth between the guns, loading and firing, loading and firing, as Little Will calmly played with his string of beads in his basket, nestled down inside of the open crate that was safely against the locked door of the rum cellar. He was covered well with a blanket, over his crate, and the sound was muffled nicely. He was completely unfazed.

His mother, on the other hand, was looking out the cannon port, yelling oaths at the crew that had the nerve to fire upon her home... Elizabeth was livid, and was oblivious to the weight of the cannonballs and the sharp smell of the gunpowder... Janie was amazed at the strength of her petite friend, as she moved over to the other gun, helping Pintel and Ragetti as they prepared to fire... they were determined to cripple the other ship, as a matter of principle...

It was only when Janie heard the scuffling of feet on the deck above them that she quickly ran to the stairs and went part of the way up... peering up over the edge, her mouth dropped open and her blue eyes went wide... "We've been boarded! Oh, those ... those... ruffians!!!" Elizabeth began to join her, and Janie met her halfway, grabbing her by the arms. "No, Izzy! You stay down here! Keep firing those guns, but you stay down here with Little Will!"

"Janie, what are you doing??? Jack will kill you if you go above!" Elizabeth was now holding onto Janie's arms so tightly with her own hands that her nails were digging into the innkeeper's skin.

"Jackie will kill me?" Janie snorted, "I'm going above to see that the same thing doesn't happen to him and William!"

Staring straight into Elizabeth's fiery eyes, Janie narrowed her own, and declared, "They haven't seen anything yet, those Portuguese fools! They haven't tangled with us before, but we are about to take a bite outta their arses! We are now the _Cat Mara _of the Black Pearl!"

Elizabeth began to giggle, as Janie began to grin. "What, if I might ask, is a _Cat Mara_?" The deck shook as Pintel and Ragetti fired yet another shot toward the heavens above the melee on the decks of the _Lisbona_...

"A _Cat Mara_, my dear Izzy, is a Sea Cat! That's you and meself, lassie!" Doubling up their fists, Janie shouted, "_Cat Mara go bragh_! Sea Cats forever!" And with that battle cry, Janie disappeared up the stairs of the hold and into battle for the mighty Black Pearl.

۞

William was beating back two sailors who had in mind skewering him, until his superior swordsmanship proved itself with each and every stroke that he took... none were gaining an advantage, but none were giving up. It would be a long swordfight, William was thinking, quickly, if an advantage was not gained soon... he was completely unable to keep an eye on what was happening upon the deck of the other ship, as he was doing his best to defend himself and go to Jack's aid, if need be. Jack's swordsmanship was not as good as William's... but Jack was extremely quick, and more than once his slender frame slid to and fro to avoid the blade of his opponent. Jack, of course, was taunting the other sailor, a very large, burly man who was equally quick on his feet.

It was when a sword clattering to the deck caught William's ear, and he quickly glanced over in horror... Jack had been disarmed, and was going for his pistol, when an unearthly scream met their ears! A furious feminine voice, howling, "_Damnú, Loscadh is dó ort_! Damnation, scorchin' and burnin' on ye!"

All turned to see one of the wildest sights that any of them had ever beheld...

Emerging from the doorway of the galley was a woman's form, howling like a banshee, running toward them like an avenging angel... the Portuguese sailors looked at her in surprise and fear, as her long auburn hair was flying behind her, her hard blue eyes flashing. She was heavily armed, alright... with a soup kettle on her head as a helmet, one hand holding an oak barrel lid as a shield, the other hand swinging a very large iron skillet... a skillet that she was wielding with deadly force!

Defensively, one of William's opponents threw down his sword, as he simply dove over the railing of the Pearl... William began to guffaw with laughter as his assailant decided to take his chances with the sharks! Jack's opponent wasn't so easily intimidated.

He swung around, his sword catching the oak barrel lid, squarely... chips of wood flew, but the lid was made of aged oak, and it was as hard as iron... the woman glared at him from under the soup kettle, and screamed, "Try again, ye bloody ruffian! I can take ye!"

And with a loud, "HA!", she took a huge swing, and the sailor let out a yelp as the skillet caught him squarely in the knuckles. His sword flew out of his hand, and it was then that Jack, with a huge grin and in a single movement of graceful elegance, reached up and caught it in his hand, midair.

It was then that the large man tried to get away from this pan-swinging, red haired hellion, who was howling at him in a language that he had never heard... the dark captain of the Black Pearl was now laughing along with his first mate, as William was able to send his second opponent into the sea with one doubled up fist... the other man was simply gaping, stupidly, at the scene before him, and was quite taken off guard as he sailed backward into the salty waters below.

The one man that was left was now being chased all up and down every deck of the Pearl, up the stairs to the quarterdeck, across, down the opposite side, across the main deck, up to the foredeck, while the wild woman with the equally wild skillet was bashing him hard across the head and shoulders with a vengeance, as she was hot on his heels, "Leave ... _**wham**_... my... _**wham**_... Jackie... _**wham**_... alone!!!!"

The burly sailor was screaming loudly in pain with each strike, his head bloodied and his hands trying to ward off the blows. The final straw was when the furious woman threw down her "shield", and jumped on the sailor's broad back, still whaling away mercilessly with the skillet in her freckled hand... she was now riding on his back, screaming Gaelic epithets in his ringing ears as she was beating him to a bloody pulp... if he survived the assault, he would certainly end up with two cauliflower ears.

Jack was now chasing after them, laughing, taunting the sailor in the same language, waving his hands around wildly, and shouting, "_That's me lassie! That's me Janie! Atta girl_!", as the sounds of cast iron meeting thick skull rang out over the firing of the cannons, and the fighting that was now to the pirates' advantage on the _Lisbona_... sailors were diving over the railings, and hitting the water with loud splashes, yelling in fear and abandoning ship... no shipment of government gold was worth this abuse!

William joined Jack and the now staggering sailor in a merry chase around the deck, as the auburn haired woman was not letting go, hanging on and screaming, "... How... _**wham**_... dare... _**wham**_... you!..._Go hifreann leat_!" **whamwhamwham**!

It was then that a golden blonde head popped up out of the hold, as Elizabeth's gunpowder streaked and smoke smudged face looked all around. Spotting the wild chase that was taking place around the deck, with her two most loved men finally having to stop and gasp for air, as they laughed so hard that they were doubling over, Elizabeth threw her fist in the air and screamed, "_Cat Mara go bragh!"_ then popped back down into the hold. Jack whooped with laughter, as William asked, "What the hell does THAT mean?"

Jack took up chase again, as the large sailor was now staggering toward the railing, stars in his vision, and knots raising quicklyall over his head, "Sea Cats forever! _Go mbrise an Cat Mara do cheann!!! _May the Sea Cat bust you in the head!!!!" the captain howled, as one last WHANG! from the iron skillet doubled the burly man over the portside railing.

Janie O'Madden slid off of his back, as William and Jack took the sailor by his breeches, and pitched him overboard... Janie jumped up and down, and shook the skillet after him, yelling, "Ye've been sent to the devil by the Pirate Lass of Connemara, ye bloody hooligan! Ye leave my family alone!" And as the captain jubilantly put his arms around her, she vehemently shook her fist, pushed the soup kettle from over her eyes, and huffed, "...OI! MY MAN!"

Turning to her laughing 'husband', Janie looked at the skillet in her hand, and frowned... "Dented. Whist! Ye needed a new one, anyway, darlin'..."

At that moment, another cannon blast finally hit a slender target... a cannonball from the Pearl's guns squarely hit the middle of the _Lisbona'_s foremast, and it slowly splintered in two, falling backward and taking down the sails, yardarms and rigging of the treasure galleon... the rest of the sailors abandoned their ship, as Joshamee Gibbs cut the _Lisbona'_s longboat loose to let it topple into the water... the terrified sailors and their captain took it as their new ship, as they watched the masts of the _Lisbona_ hit the railings and the sea with a loud splash...

And the captain, first mate and cook of the Black Pearl shouted in victory along with their pirate crew upon the deck of the other ship, with the two voices of Pintel and Ragetti whooping with glee from the cannon deck below... "There go th' masts! Bloody good shot, Poppet!!!"

The _Lisbona_ was theirs... and it was great celebration that the captain and his crew lowered themselves to the cargo hold of the galleon... to reap the spoils of what would prove to be the richest strike that the Black Pearl had ever made... the richest strike of gold, as it were... the captain and two of his closest friends knew that the most _valuable_ find that the ship had ever made might already be secured in the hold...

_To be continued..._


	9. Treasure is a Matter of Perspective

۞

It was the richest treasure that the Pearl had ever taken under Jack Sparrow's command... it was only outdone, in the opinion of those who had been involved, by the treasure cave of Isla de Muerta, and that had taken Hector Barbossa and the crew many years, and much toil, to accumulate... not to mention enduring being cursed by Aztec gold. This that the new crew of the mighty Black Pearl was seeing before their eyes was so awe inspiring that the crew men grew uncharacteristically quiet as it was brought across and stowed below.

Locked barrels, casks, chests, crates... according to the manifest of the _Lisbona_, every one of them was filled to the top with gold doubloons, rough coins ready to be broken down into pieces of eight; even one crate took 6 men to precariously carry across the creaking gangplank. It looked small, but gold was extremely heavy.. and this crate was filled with small gold bricks to be roughly minted into stamped coinage in the New World, under the auspices of the local colonial governors.

Each barrel and chest was opened by the captain and the first mate... the disgraced captain of the _Lisbona_ was forced to hand over a hefty ring of keys prior to being dumped overboard to swim out to the longboat that was now bobbling about in the warm springtime waters... he had to swim rather hard and steadily, as the_ Lisbona's _crew had already had quite enough of Captain Jack Sparrow and his cousin, William Turner, and their crew, especially the two fiesty women... they all hoped that the tales of the two women who had taken such an important hand in losing their ship would never make it back to the taverns and pubs back home!

It was the shared consensus that they row as hard as they could to put as much water as possible between themselves and the ship that was about to be sent to the briny depths by the cannons that had already collapsed the _Lisbona'_s sails. They were heading toward a small spit of land that was barely in sight, and the _Lisbona's_ captain was seen swimming for all that he was worth after them... it was every man for himself, and the crew flatly refused to stop and pick him up.

What the ring of keys did not undo, an axe did. If Jack could not get the locked chest or crate open by delicately turning any of the keys in a lock, he would simply step back, with Janie on his arm, and would let William step forward. The young first mate would spit on his hands a little, take the axe solidly, choke up on the handle a little, then would flex his blacksmith's muscles and have the chest's lock in clattering pieces on the deckboards with one hard downward stroke.

"Mother o' God..." Joshamee Gibbs would whisper with each crate. "It's a wonder that the _Lisbona_ didn't founder with just th' weight of it all..." and he would make a note to his ledger, as he and Elizabeth set about counting what was in each. Elizabeth was trying not to think of how much gold was before her, at least not until it was all accounted for... none of them had ever seen anything like it. Once the final tally was made, there was a total of 35 crates and chests of all sizes and shapes brought over from the treasury galleon.

Jack had watched each being opened, his eyes glowing and his face smiling, enigmatically, taking long pulls from a bottle of rum dangling in his fingers. He was talking to himself, like as if his happy little shoulder pirates were making notes in their own tiny ledgers, drinking from even tinier bottles of rum... it was a fortune in gold that he watched his quartermasters tally... William stood to the side, his own mind working with sums, and shaking his head with wonder at each chest opened. Treasure was one of those things that everyone perceived differently, but even William found himself utterly amazed at what they had pulled off on this day.

Janie watched in silence. As she squeezed Jack's arm tighter and tighter, he finally took pause to look at her... her mind was far away...

"Janie? Love?" Jack finally stood in front of her, taking both of her hands in his, and looking deeply into her eyes. He cleared his throat, as he always did when he could see something unpleasant going through her mind. Odd, he thought, that he was even somewhat quiet, watching what was unfolding before him and not certain as to why he was not as wildly excited as he thought he should be... what was it, he wondered... he felt strangely peaceful... like as if he felt a very profound change in the air.

Janie looked into his eyes, and then at all of the gold that was before them, shining in the lantern light that was now illuminating the front of the cargo hold. The smell of gunpowder and smoke was still permeating the air, and she was looking at the beautiful, but smoke-smudged, face of Elizabeth as she was recording in her ledger.

As she turned and gazed at Jack, it had finally struck her at how dangerous his life had been. She finally understood just how he had become so battered and scarred, and just how many times she could have lost him. The life of the addled man that she had loved from the very minute that she had seen him as a tiny laddie of three, his head bobbed to one side and holding her hands tenderly, might be snuffed out in one quick battle.

She cast her eyes about the hold at all of the ones that she loved, including the precious baby boy who was sleeping peacefully in his basket. Pirate gold, she thought. Just like that which had been taken away from Jack and his mother by her father's greed, before Maggie had finally died, and Jack taken away. She quietly put her head down on Jack's shoulder, saying nothing, as the activities before them stopped... Gibbs, William and Elizabeth looked on with concern, as something was obviously affecting The Pirate Lass of Connemara, as she was gripping the captain in her arms like as if she was afraid that he would disappear before her eyes.

Jack wrapped his arms around his Janie just as tightly, his beads pressing their coolness into her cheek as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. His hand softly went up to caress her unruly hair, which now smelled of salt air and cannon smoke. Perhaps seeing how rough his life really was had become a bit disconcerting to her, now that it was sinking in.

As she finally looked up at him, Jack said, quietly, "I know, lass. Pirate gold. How many years did ye look after three bags o' gold, until my papa had ye put it t' good use, an' after your father's greed for it might 'ave ruined our lives, eh? That's pirate gold wot provided us wif our home in Eire..."

A slow smile spread over his dark face, and his eyes sparkled, as he continued, "Ye'll be takin' a share o' th' gold, yourself, Janie... like as if ye needed t' prove how brave ye are, you an' Izzy, both. If I had my way, ye'd have your weight in gold, for that's wot you're worth t' me, love. Ye went into th' fray fer your 'almost husband', Janie, like ye always have... damned if ye didn't howl like a banshee, marching wif your skillet as a war drum! Ye have a fire about ye that burns as red as these auburn curls... ye've no idea just how beautiful ye are, lassie, even wif a soup kettle on your head," He grinned enthusiastically, and shook his head in wonder at her, as she blushed at everyone's chuckles at Janie's armor of kitchen utensils...

The captain reached down and tickled her cheek with his mustache, as Janie finally smiled slightly, and hugged the captain almost desperately. "Pirate gold... " she said into his braids, "... in causing our loss and suffering, it enabled us to have our world, Jackie... but..."

She was silenced by a soft, quick kiss, as she knew what he was thinking... it was how it was, their lives, and Jack was not about to let Janie's thoughts about the past ruin her day... the captain swayed back and forth, with his eyes wide and his braids swinging, and began to hum, in a silly fashion, "..._In Dublin's fair city, where th' girls are so pretty. 'Twas there I first met wif sweet Molly Malone_... come on, sing wif me..."

A larger smile began to spread across Janie's fair face, as she hummed, "... _she drove a wheelbarrow, through streets broad and narrow, crying 'cockles and mussel, alive, alive-oh'..." _Oh, how he could always fill her heart and soul with sunshine and fair winds, even down in a dark ship's hold that smelled of smoke and gunpowder... Janie began to look at the swag all around her... and she began to feel better. They had been successful, no one was injured, and they had made their escape... that, she realized, was damn good pirating.

The captain and his lassie began to sway back and forth even more, as Joshamee Gibbs looked up and grinned at the sight. Jack Sparrow's version of dancing was to simply swing from side to side with his shoulders and hips, with his boots firmly planted in one place. He had danced sprightly jigs and hornpipes in his youth, but these days, his balance issues simply made him satisfied to move fluidly, like ocean waves, without moving his uncertain feet... as Janie laughed at him, she realized that it _was_ how it was, these lives of theirs... as long as she had her man in her arms, the pirate gold was simply a means to an end... just as Teague had helped her to purchase the Inn as a home to her and his son, this gold would be invested in their happiness, also, she decided.

The captain was glowing with the moment, as the others in the hold laughed as Jack and Janie danced in place, swinging back and forth merrily, singing off key, and singing off colour songs. They were both some of each other's freedom, as the Inn and the Pearl were the rest... gold would simply ensure that those things that were so precious to them would remain so...

William came over with the axe resting on his shoulder, and said, "You can use your share of the plunder to improve on the Inn, Janie... not that the Inn needs improving!" he grinned. "Just think of how many crocks of butter you can order? Or good whiskey? Or baskets of peat for the crackling, warm fire?" William's warm eyes were dancing... he was counting off on his fingers all of the things that _he_ loved about the Ó Madáin Inn, as Elizabeth added, glancing up from her books, "I would just be happy that Janie would order much flour to make bread, and extra little glass bottles for rosewater. One for every room and every occasion!"

Gibbs stretched, pleasantly, as he stood up from one of the chests, and said, as he scratched his whiskered chin with a thoughtful hand, "Go ahead an' make light o' me, if ye wish, all o' ye! MY share o' treasure will be taken t' Meg O'Shaughnessy, an' we'll take a holiday trip into Dublin!" He rubbed his hands together as his own blue eyes glowed. "I'll take me Meg t' visit th' big city, an' we'll take in th' sights, an' drink an' dine at fine establishments...

Jack leaned forward, as Janie envisioned Meg with her new pearl necklace, and he chortled, mischieviously, "... an' you an' Meg will sleep in a fine, warm Dublin bed... _together_, so's t' save th' cost of another room!"

Mouths flew open at Jack's wickedness, as Gibbs waved his captain off, dismissively, and shrugged, "Oh, we do _that_ already, in County Clare." He looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye, to watch his captain's face. He had decided, if you can't beat them, join them, and it had a very amusing affect.

Janie's eyes popped open and he frowned, and Elizabeth burst into laughter at this unabashed openness upon Joshamee's part... Jack and William suddenly looked completely deflated at this revelation. It would be no fun to tease Joshamee if he was going to be so honest... half of the fun was Joshamee's blushing, and now he had swung the complete opposite direction... their fun was spoiled!

Joshamee had decided to himself, in his hammock one night, that from some of Meg's naughty jokes in mixed company over Yuletide she was certainly _not _a shy woman, and did not mind that her reputation was a bit sullied if some good fun was to be had. She was used to pirates, by now, Joshamee reasoned, so his mates might as well get used to her, for he planned to keep her at his side for a good, long time... It was no secret that Janie had it in mind that Meg O'Shaughnessy would someday be Meg O'Shaughnessy Gibbs... Meg already was teasing Janie as to why she did not take on "Sparrow" as her name, since she and Jack had exchanged their treasured rings of Claddagh, but Janie was reticent to try to explain hers and Jack's odd "almost marriage".

Gibbs continued, excitedly, as he said, "Aye, ladies an' gents, I'll take me Meg an' meself on a fine trip to Dublin... ye see, we made th' acquaintance of a fine gentleman during th; winter holiday as he was passin' through County Clare... he stopped for a meal at Meg's pub, an' told us tha' he was goin' t' open his own brewery at Saint James' Gate in Dublin... He claims t' make th' best porters and stouts in Ireland, an' maybe we could look 'im up in Dublin while there and see just how good 'is brews are...His name was Alexander Guinness, an' a fine young man he was... ."

"Guinness, eh?" Jack sniffed. "His 'brews' will never stand up t' a good bottle o' rum, mate..."

"Perhaps I will use some of my newfound wealth, here, to order some of Master Guinness' wares into the Inn, once he is established and I get Meg's recommendation," Janie said, as she wrapped her arms around Jack's sashed waist, again. She leaned close to his ear, and said, softly, "... but some of my share of the gold will be put away and saved, Jack... to make sure that we will always have our home ... so if _anything_ should ever happen to my beautiful gypsy boy, he can live with me, forever... "

Jack said nothing, as his fingers untangled her curls, fondly... the Turners and Gibbs watched him closely, for this was something that he might have needed to hear... forever, he was thinking... he closed his eyes, and thought that Janie had no idea just how close 'forever' might be... and perhaps, she still thought of him as a whole man, after all, in spite of his unbalanced mind, now... it certainly sounded like she did... oh, how much he loved her, and he felt what might have been a small amount of peace beginning to bloom deep within himself...if only they could have a child, then she might be_ completely _happy...

They were both lost in each other, for a moment, when William's surprised voice came from behind the boxes that they had already opened, and said, "We forgot one crate, here... what might be in this one, I wonder..."

As they all gathered around, the lock gave way with a twist of a heavy iron key, and what was inside of this crate was nearly dismissed by all as a disappointment... it was Janie who almost jumped with excitement as the contents were exposed. "Oh! OH! LOOK! Jack Sparrow, ye can pitch those old pots and pans to the fishies, and let them fry themselves!" As the others looked on like she was the one who was daft, she was clapping her hands with glee.

Everyone burst into laughter as Janie's excitement was contagious... among all of the king's ransom in gold that was in her hold, the _Lisbona_ gave forth with an entire crate of true treasure to an Irish innkeeper's eyes... a brand new, matched set of fine French cookware!

"Whist! Ohhhh, look, Izzy... a fine bread pan... and a new skillet..." was all that Janie could coo, as her eyes shown with an admiration akin to Jackie's appreciation of a barrel of good rum, and her fair hands caressed the shiny new kettles and pans... Jack looked at the rest, and shrugged with amusement, "I keep tellin' ye, mates... not all treasure is silver an' gold, savvy? Our old skillet got worn out this mornin', anyway..."

۞

The Black Pearl was speeding out to open sea... even though it would be some time before the _Lisbona_ would be missed, her escort ship had gotten away and would no doubt sound an alarm. It was true that there was the likelihood that there would be no pursuit, and the Portuguese Navy would simply resign themselves to searching for the _Lisbona'_s survivors, but it was prudent for the Pearl to put out to open sea to avoid any trouble.

There was a great deal of celebration taking place on all of the decks of the dark ship, as the captain allowed that the crew should be able to enjoy their success... there was much singing and dancing, but the line was drawn at shooting off guns, in order to save powder, which was always a valuable commodity... everyone was letting their imaginations run wild as to what they would do with their share of the day's take... some of the men wanted to buy themselves their own island to call their haven, whilst others simply wanted to drink and spend the gold on wenches, thinking that it would take at least a month to go through such riches... others said not what they would do with theirs, but it was known that if there was any squabbling over the shares that their own share would be divided among the rest of the crew, and they would be without, altogether. The Black Pearl followed the Code, and there would be no arguing that point, especially since it was now well known that the fearsome Keeper of the Code was the captain's own father!

Jack and Janie, in the meantime, were stretched out in a hammock strung up on the foredeck, enjoying the warm night breezes, and the fragrant winds that were making the Pearl's black sails billow above them... fresh winds with the fragrance, oddly, of the forest that made Janie think of Maggie, and would make her a bit homesick. She was snuggled into Jack to chase those thoughts away, as he had one thin, lanky leg dangling over the edge of the hammock, pushing slightly against the wall of the galley and the Turners' cabin with his booted foot, causing the hammock to rock, gently... they were making small talk, as Jack was prattling on that he'd heard that Hector Barbossa's father was Portuguese... leastways, he didn't think that "Barbossa" was a common name in the English westlands, where Hector was from... Janie's eyes went closed, and Jack began to blissfully look up at the nighttime sky, looking for the North Star... he sighed happily. Janie mumbled, "My arm hurts."

The captain laughed, "It ought to. Ye damn near killed that poor blighter wif that skillet this morning, my _Cat Mara..._" He gently began to massage that arm that was a lethal weapon, all in itself, "Ye know how t' wield a skillet in more'n one way, lass... I have no doubt that there might be a Portuguese sailor out there that might be as scrambled as yer gypsy boy, tonight..."

Janie sighed as Jack's strong, loving hands slowly kneaded her sore muscles, like as if they were bread dough. Those slender hands began to move up her arm to rub her stiff shoulder, her back, and she felt like dark, warm honey was being poured over her. She turned her more sun-freckled face upward, and just as the captain began to shower his 'wife's' nose, eyes, cheeks, and lips with light, rum flavoured, windswept kisses, they heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

Quickly, Jack and Janie rearranged themselves into more innocent poses, even if Janie's rosier cheeks and Jack's round, overly nonchalant eyes would give away to their intruders what might have been going on in the hammock on the foredeck, out of everyone's line of vision. They knew from the sound of the bootsteps that it would be William approaching, with Elizabeth at his side. The bootsteps stopped around the corner from the nook where the hammock was strung, and a polite knock was heard on the railing... "Excuse us... is it safe to enter the chamber of love?"

Jack simply chuckled, "_Entre' vous, mon ami_..." as Janie giggled, stifling a sleepy yawn... she was rather wishing for another massage to her sore skillet-swinging muscles, and not a lesson in Jack's poor French skills. She snuggled her cheek into his vest and sighed.

William and a very woeful looking Elizabeth rounded the corner, and they both leaned up against the railing... Elizabeth quietly slipped her hand through William's arm, and said nothing... William had a small piece of wet parchment in his hand, and a very slight smile on his face.

"Wot's this, cousin?" Jack frowned, as he felt a pang of sympathy for Elizabeth.. he always felt badly not to simply lose his first mate for weeks at a time to his required service to the Flying Dutchman, but to see the meloncholy in Elizabeth's face to have to let William go. Jack knew what the young ones had been through to be together... he'd had a very important hand in reuniting them, and Calypso was very benevolent in letting William rejoin his mortal pirate family, but it was not without it's sadness when he had to report for duty.

"Cheer up, mates... It's not what you think it is," William said, as Elizabeth looked up, questioningly... with this, Jack clumsily turned over in the hammock, trying not to turn himself and his drowsy Janie right out onto the deck. William unfolded the parchment, and held it up to the moonlight that was now spilling like silver onto the foredeck of the ship... he began to read the elegant writing that was upon the missive...

"... 'It is my honour to extend this invitation to Mr. and Mrs. William Turner the Second to join me upon the Flying Dutchman for the partaking of fine wine and dinner two days from now...There will be great reason for celebration, as I have an announcement that I wish to make. The presence of Mr. and Mrs. Turner is requested, as well as that of Master Joshamee Gibbs. I have provided the bearings for this meeting of our ships, as per usual...Respectfully, Captain James Norrington...'

Squinting at a postscript at the bottom, William read, "P.S... Oh yes, I was nearly remiss.. against my better judgment, Jack Sparrow may attend, also. ." William began to snicker at Jack's reaction and at James' wry sense of humour, "I suppose that he simply overlooked your title of 'captain', Jack..."

Jack pouted, as he grumbled, "No, he didn't! He did that on purpose, he always has... jus' for that, I shall call 'im 'Norrie' in front o' everyone... an' where I go, so goes me lassie, so's she can see th' Dutchman!"

Janie's mouth dropped open in surprise, which quickly passed when she saw the expression on Elizabeth's face. Carefully climbing out of the hammock, Janie immediately went to Elizabeth's side... "Izzy, darlin'?

William slipped an arm around her, as he whispered, "Jack and I have known that this was coming for a long time, my love... James wishes to see _you_, especially... it seems that Calypso will allow it for a reason that I can't divulge, and we have been waiting for her permission... you shall be able to see James, and shall see the Flying Dutchman as the beautiful ship that she is, now..." William had a certain amount of pride in his eyes, as he was the one that was responsible for the ghost ship's redemption... in his eyes, she served as a symbol of redemption for them all upon this night.

Janie was now squeezing Elizabeth's petite hands, as her younger companion had gone pale. It was one thing to know that she had sent Jack to the Locker, for which Elizabeth had never completely forgiven herself, even if Jack had, but she had childishly toyed with James' love for her to save William, and James had died saving her life... the guilt had almost been unbearable each time William was summoned, even if James was the happiest that he had ever been with his appointment to the captaincy of the Flying Dutchman after William was granted his release... Elizabeth still had nightmares about the night that James was killed... she had caused the death of a man that had chosen what side to give his allegience to, too late...

The captain was now also at her side, doing something that he never did... Jack had put his arm around her, and was saying, "It will be alright, love... it will be fine... you'll be able to see Captain Norrington, again... and maybe ye might finally be able t' start forgivin' yourself..."

Jack paused, his eyes becoming just the slightest bit vague and glassy, and he mumbled, "... there is somethin' tha' someone once said t' me about livin' wif yourself, forever... it meant a lot t' me, but... Wot was it? I don't remember..." They all looked at him sadly, as his mind began to wander, and one hand wavered to his head, but he then shook his head and blinked hard..."Oh... I... it was Papa, I think..." then he fell silent, as the thought was gone. His eyes cleared, and he was clearly frustrated that he could lose a thought so easily these day.

Feeling Jack's arm around her shoulder, reassuringly, was one of the nicest gestures that he had ever offered to her, as Jack was not given to touching people easily, and he had already done so much for them. Elizabeth took his wavering hand, and patted it, kindly... "Thank you, Jack."

William pulled her close, and it was then that he and Jack exchanged a look that only the two cousins understood... it did not go unnoticed by Janie, and she suspicously wondered what was afoot, but she said nothing... Jack and his young first mate knew that finally, this was it... not only did James Norrington wish to see all of them for a joyous reason that only Jack and William knew of, he also had information for them...after what seemed like an eternity, they would finally have their questions answered... and Janie would find herself trying to help Elizabeth calm a terrible case of nerves to face James Norrington, again...

_To be continued..._


	10. The Flying Dutchman

_**Author's note: **Alright, mates, the highways were covered in ice and snow, so Pirate Cat got a snow day! And the readers get a bonus chapter that wasn't going to be posted until the weekend! Enjoy! _

۞

The sun was setting in vivid colours out in the waters of the Atlantic, and Jack, William and Joshamee were waiting patiently upon the main deck, the soft breezes wafting over the waves, causing dainty little ripples where the water pooled up against the Pearl's hull. It was a beautiful evening... if only Elizabeth could be convinced of such.

Little Will was under Mr. Cotton's grandfatherly care for the evening, as he was extremely fond of the baby, and Elizabeth was closed away in her and William's cabin, her raw nerves making her tremble so badly that Janie had to help her dress for their evening. Dusk was spreading over their heads as they joined the men. The appointed time approached...it was William's stare that caused Gibbs and Jack to turn around, and gape in utter surprise.

Elizabeth was the first to emerge from the cabin door... she was a naturally beautiful young woman, but it was nearly forgotten what she had looked like not long ago, in another place called Port Royal... she was the governor's daughter-turned-pirate, who once had creamy white skin, who once had perfectly curled hair and perfectly clean silk gowns... what emerged from the cabin was a golden vision of loveliness.

Her skin was tanned, but her complexion was still dewy and young. Janie had helped her to curl her long blonde hair, and it was swept up on one side, held by a beautiful comb that Jack had carved with a family of swans as a gift for her, when she had announced that she was going to be a mother. It was one of her treasures. She was wearing a pale yellow dress made of light cotton, trimmed in a multitude of cream coloured bobbin lace that she had purchased from Bridget Kerrigan... Janie had made the dress from yard goods that William had purchased for her in India, and she was wearing a plain string of creamy pearls that was an anniversary gift from her husband.

Her hazel eyes were understandably large with nerves, as William approached her. He took her in his arms and whispered, simply, "You are the most gorgeous woman in the world..." Quickly, Elizabeth looked up at her husband, her best lace handkerchief clutched in her hand, and felt his warm love give her confidence. She kissed him tenderly, and waited in his arms for the Dutchman to arrive.

It was then that Jack's kohl lined eyes became absolutely huge... Janie emerged from the Turner's cabin, and he stared at her.

She was wearing her best dress... a plain frock of deep forest green silk jn the shade that Jack always chose when he brought her fabric for a new dress ... it had a rather daring low neckline and a velvet sash that tied in a large bow in the back. Out of style in Paris, she had no doubt, but very much in style in County Galway. It was when she turned to face the captain that he was completely dazzled, as her thick, abundant auburn curls were drawn up in back, held up with pins carved of tortoise shell from the Caribbean and dabbed with exotic patchouli and sandalwood oil, but then it was let loose, cascading gloriously down her back like a tumbling copper waterfall. Her rosy cheeks were glowing, set off by the hue of her dress, and her blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, itself. The only jewelry that she owned... her gold and marble Claddagh ring from her Jackie and her gold hoop earrings from Captain Teague... were newly polished and shined. She was always aristocratic of bearing, and in Jack's eyes, she was so regal that looked like a queen.

"Well?" she said, as she tucked her own handkerchief in her cuff... she waited for Jack to say something. When he didn't, she began to look a bit mystified. It was then that Jack finally removed his hat, and said, "Damn! An' t' think tha' ye always tried t' ruin your dresses when we were little... look at ye, now... " he grinned, appreciatively... "A beautiful confection that I want t' take a big bite out of!"

Pulling her close, and looking down at her low neckline, he smiled cheekily, and said, "Ye need more freckles, there." His slender finger pointed.

Janie rolled her eyes, and muttered, "I'm not skinnydipping with ye out here, Jack. Freckles in places such as _that_... " she pointed at her own decolletage,"... will wait until we're back at our own forest waterfall in Eire, ye bad boy!"

Their conversation was interrupted, and Janie was nearly scared out of her wits, when the waters suddenly parted, and the bow of a ship larger than the Black Pearl suddenly flew skyward, the waves creating huge fountains of spray. Janie jumped and cried out, "OH!" and Elizabeth closed her eyes, and swallowed hard to keep from becoming ill. She had not been so close to the Flying Dutchman since the fateful day during the Battle of the Maelstrom... a day that was seared in her memory and that she wanted to forget.

Jack turned to a startled, wide eyed Janie and said, "I forgot t' tell ye about tha' part." Frowning at the elegant three masted beauty that was now settling into the water, peacefully, he muttered, "Never thought that Norrie would be such a bloody show-off..."

۞

The gangplank was lowered to the deck of the Pearl... this certainly set a new precedence, as it was always agreed that William was to be retrieved in a longboat, per Calypso's instruction... Elizabeth was shaking like a leaf in a gale, as James had loved her with all of his heart, and like William, was not to have contact with the woman that he loved when made captain of the ghost ship... and she was that woman... if there was contact, his soul would be lost forever to the darkness of death. Elizabeth had used James in order to save William, and Jamess knew it and he had loved her anyway, but why was this time different? The Dutchman no longer required a living heart, and James existed upon a different level than William had... James was not ferried over after his death, and was now in a state between the land of the living and the Other Side... yet, she could now see him? Could it be possible, she wondered... could it be, she hoped...did he fall in love with another that would free all of them?

She was pulled from her thoughts as William gently led her over to the polished, smooth deck of the Dutchman... the crew of the Pearl was shouting greetings over to those who they had become well acquainted with through the last two years... the men of the ghost ship were no longer cursed by Davy Jones, and were serving with pride and honour. Most of them had chosen to stay with the ship under William's captaincy, wishing to ease their own sorrows for what they had done under the command of the evil Jones, and then the command of Cutler Beckett. With her new captains and William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner as the first mate, the ship's purpose was restored and she was no longer feared by those who went to sea... she was a ship of good.

It was the booming, friendly voice of Bill that greeted the guests, "Ahoy! Ahoy, mates! Welcome aboard!" He came lumbering down from the quarterdeck, waving to those who were joining Captain Norrington for an evening. Jack and Janie grinned as they followed the Turners across the gangplank with Gibbs not far behind... Gibbs was also smiling broadly, as he and Jack had spent time upon the Dutchman whilst tracking down the Black Pearl, and he considered Bill Turner to be fine company.

William's face lit up, and Elizabeth was visibly relieved to see her pale, tall father-in-law... Bill hugged his boy hard as they exchanged greetings, and turning to Elizabeth, he leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek, "Lass... it's good to finally be able to have ye aboard the Dutchman, dear...ye look beautiful." As she looked up at him,Elizabeth swallowed hard and stammered, "Thank you, Papa Bill...and James... I mean... Captain Norrington? Where is he?"

"Oh," Bill said, "... ye'll see 'im shortly! William, here, is to give everyone a tour of the ship before drinks are served in the Cap'n's quarters! William? Can ye do the honours, son? I have me duties to attend to for th' evenin' since th' cap'n has guests!"

William turned to the others, and said, "I'd be delighted! Follow me, if you will, everyone! The tour starts right here..."

As they went from deck to deck, the gleaming, glasslike deckboards and the polished brass of the ship was nearly glowing with beauty... she had highly varnished mahogany, pristine white sails, and William was explaining in detail the duties of this most special of ships... a duty that Jack knew the lad toiled endlessly to perform. He thought back over the time that he spent sailing with William several months after the events at World's End... it was before it had been revealed to them that he and William were cousins, but they had sealed their friendship with trust and loyalty during a battle like no other.

Jack was not listening as William was showing everyone the fine woodwork, the elegant carving, the strong finials and trappings that any ship would be envious to call its own. Janie let him be, leading him along during the tour... his eyes were clear, and she knew that her Jackie was just thinking about many things... many things that he had told her of in bed at night.. many things that he admired about William that he didn't say to his young cousin's face, so much... Yes, indeed, Jack Sparrow was proud of William Turner the Second... damn proud of him.

William,was proud, as well, to show the hold, which contained shelf after shelf of ancient, leatherbound ledgers. Ledgers that he had worked upon endlessly, catching up records that had been neglected for years, checking figures, recording names of those who had waited for decades to be ferried... Taking one of the ledgers in hand, he suddenly grew strangely quiet. How hard he had worked... looking at Elizabeth, he smiled a little, as her eyes glowed with appreciation for her husband's toil.

"These may not look like much, mates," William said softly,"... but these books contain the names of _all _of those who have died at sea over the centuries ... these ledgers are records of honour for all... Jack... I have something to show you..." He beckoned his captain, his cousin over to a small table. Jack frowned slightly... so many memories of William upon this ship, pale and sad, pining for his wife but throwing his lot in to help Jack regain his ship... so many memories...

"Look here, Jack," William put an arm around his slight cousin, and pointed to an entry in on an ancient, stained page... Jack's eyes widened, and he looked at William in awe... William patted Jack on the shoulder, and said, "... she died at sea with her husband, mate... and I was the one to enter her name...'Evangeline Teague Turner'... our shared grandmother... our fathers' mother..."

Silence fell over the group... as William turned another page, and pointed at another entry...quietly, he said, "I put this in, just for the record of honour... you have no idea how glad that I am that it's no longer valid, even when I entered it... but it needed recorded for all time, mate..."

Janie had peeked over their shoulders, and her hand went over her mouth... Jack took a deep breath, and put an arm around the shoulder of the young former captain of the Flying Dutchman, as he read the entry written in William's clear, concise hand, "_Murdered_ at sea by the order of Captain Davy Jones... Captain Jack Sparrow... he was later rescued from Davy Jones' Locker; let it be known to all that he is a good man, and did not deserve what was dealt to him..."

Jack cleared his throat, and finally said, with a rough edge to his voice, "... _Go raibh maith agat, _cousin..." he patted William's shoulder, took another deep breath and said very quietly, "... thank you..."

۞

"What a fine ship, William!" Janie was exclaiming, as the group made their way upward from the lower decks, "Jack tells me that she looks nothing like the horrid, neglected vessel that she was under Captain Jones."

"Aye, Miss Janie," Joshamee was looking all around in appreciation, "... she was downright ugly under Captain Jones, a cursed ship of damned souls, to be certain, until Will was made captain. I'm sorry t' have t' say it, lad, but you're th' best thing that happened t' th' Dutchman, but I can say tha' I'm glad tha' Captain Norrington took over an' you're with us!"

"I wouldn't even call Jones a 'captain', Janie... I will say tha' Norrie deserves th' title, but Jones deserved wot he got... a new title... the 'late' Davy Jones..." Jack leaned over and muttered to Janie, as he jealously placed an arm around his lass' velvet trimmed waist... her lowcut frock was appreciated by him, to be sure, but it bothered him a bit that a shipful of crewmen not his own might be ogling at his Irish beauty, much to everyone's amusement.

He had glared at several swabs and had pulled Janie possessively to his side since they had boarded, until Janie painfully lent an elbow roughly to Jack's ribs, whispering, "Be nice, ye scamp!" He merely growled under his breath,"Mine!"

William was holding Elizabeth close, as her wide hazel eyes looked all around... she had not said much since boarding the ship, but had been clutching her handkerchief and trying hard to look brave... an emotion that she was not feeling. William glanced back at Janie and grinned, "Aye, Janie, the Flying Dutchman is beauty... she is actually called a fluyt, and was built in a shipyard in Holland... this ship is one in a long line of ferriers those lost to the sea, but thanks to Jones, she is the most notorious.. .thankfully, she now settles for simply being 'famous'," he smiled.

They stopped before the doors of the cabin of the captain... it had been William's cabin, once, but now it belonged to another... Smiling at his friends, William lightly knocked upon the door... "Captain? Captain Norrington?"

They could hear footsteps from within, and Elizabeth felt her heart pounding so hard that she thought she might faint...it was only a moment later when the double doors opened. Elizabeth's eyes began to shine, as they all beheld the tall, handsome figure in a black uniform, trimmed in gray and silver, long brown hair tied in a queue down his back. His brilliant green eyes sparkled against his alabaster white skin, as his face smiled warmly.

"Welcome aboard, my friends... I'm so glad that you all accepted my invitation! " said the deep, resonent voice, and turning to Elizabeth Swann Turner, whose face was now unashamedly trailing with tears, James Norrington said, gently,"Oh, Elizabeth... I am so happy to see you... _so happy_! Welcome!"

_To be continued..._


	11. Pride Goeth Before A Fall

۞

Elizabeth could not take her eyes from James as he escorted his guests into his large cabin... he looked exactly as he did before, the only differences being the white pallor of his skin, and the unmistakable smile of happiness that was upon that pale face. He glanced at her several times, as he motioned for everyone to gather around the large round table that had been set up for dinner with beautiful dinnerware and crystal, much to Janie's admiring eye... there were candles lit everywhere, and the cabin was like nothing Elizabeth had ever seen. It was appointed with beautifully carved wall panels of fine rich woods... the aromas of the nighttime salt air was all around them, even if the high, sparkling glass windows of the cabin did not open to the sea outside, such as those in Jack's cabin upon the Pearl. It was plain that the extensive high bookshelves were not original to the cabin... she wondered if it was where Jones' frighteningly ornate pipe organ had been at one time.

She remembered the times that she had been upon the Dutchman whilst Jones was still the captain, and she shuddered to think of the dank, moldy, dark ship that had been the cause of so much sorrow, only to burst, reborn, from the seas and into the sun, with her husband at the wheel... it was during those dark, cold times that James had departed from his former existance and had entered a new world in which he was able to continue onward, and not be ferried beyond... looking away from the other guests, Elizabeth was nearly sick with nervousness and guilt, and she held on to William's arm tightly, as if she expected that he would melt into the woodwork... part of the crew... part of the ship...

"If you don't mind, _Sparrow_..." James' dry voice was clearly annoyed, as Jack had begun to delicately lift the pages of books that were laying upon a table near James' desk, hoping to find one that was hollowed out and filled with some sort of valuable curiosity... he had already been peeking all around the cabin's other furnishings... what he was peeking for was anyone's guess, or perhaps it was being done by design, to irritate the evening's host.

"I don't mind, _Norrington_... " was Jack's cheeky reply, as James stared at him in a level manner, as he poured a goblet of deep red wine for an appreciative Gibbs. Sighing in exasperation, James looked directly at Jack and said, pointedly, "I don't care one whit that you are purposely attempting to annoy me, as you can simply stand in one place and not move a skinny muscle, and accomplish that end... I was attempting to ascertain if you had any manners about you, at all... if you did, perhaps you would introduce me to your lovely lady friend?" James glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eye as he handed a goblet to a grinning William, "Honestly, Will, you have the bad fortune of being related to _him_?"

Jack sniffed disdainfully at that last comment, as James quirked a small smile and Janie's eyes grew wide. "Well, then..." Jack threw back his head, in a rather haughty manner, and tucked an arm snugly around Janie's waist, pulling her toward him, slightly. "I might allow that p'raps she might wish t' be properly introduced to our host ..."

Turning to Janie, with a mischievous grin playing across his lips, Jack waved a be-ringed hand toward the tall Norrington, who had, by now, served all of his guests except for Jack and Janie.

With a flourish, he winked at Janie and announced, "Miss Janie O'Madden, may I present t' you wif great fanfare a man o' many talents... a man who rose through th' ranks o' th' Royal Navy wif a great deal o' _my_ help," Jack placed a modest hand upon his chest; everyone chuckled as James shook his head, "... only t' end up attemptin' t' take on th' nearly impossible task o' succeeding William Turner the Second as captain o' this fine vessel, a ship second only t' th' Black Pearl... Captain James Norrington, a good man in spite o' bein' a bloody pompous pain in th' arse..." William started to laugh, as James narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

Immediately turning to James, Jack smiled impudently in just the manner that he knew that James found most cloying, and said, "Captain James Norrington, might I introduce you t' my oldest friend an' confidente, a fair an' beautiful lady of impeccable credentials an' good taste, who runs th' finest inn in th' world, Miss Janie O'Madden."

Janie curtsied deeply as James smiled at her, admiring this lovely woman of strong Irish stock who apparently had questionable taste in companionship. "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, Miss Janie... I am very pleased to meet you... what a lovely lady you are!"

Janie smiled... until James took up her freckled hand in his, bent down, and kissed the back of it with a great flourish of his own! Janie giggled, "Whist! A fine gentleman ye are, Captain Norrington! I am very pleased to meet you, sir!"

The grin immediately disappeared from Jack's face, as the others tried very hard not to burst into laughter at James' verbal parries to Jack's first foray into their usual banter. With a dark frown, Jack quickly snatched Janie's hand away from James and clutched it tightly, resisting the urge to loudly claim ownership of said hand, but abstaining from any comment except, "... there! Introductions!..."

Janie huffed a curl out of her eyes and patted her love's hand, as he pulled her to the other side of the cabin, possessively, whimpering under his breath, "Mine."

As a very bemused James poured more wine for his guests, and Jack and Janie finally sipped from their goblets off in a corner of the huge cabin by themselves, Elizabeth had barely touched hers. She was still clinging to Will's arm, and wondering what to say...

۞

"... Elizabeth..." James' voice startled her, as Elizabeth turned quickly to look straight up into his brilliant green eyes. "Will said that I should come out to speak to you. He tells me that you have not had a single bite of food today... you must keep up your strength for your baby son!...Will told me that you have hardly spoken a word... please..." James' warm smile was beginning to make Elizabeth feel less nervous, and she finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"I hardly know what to say to you, James, " she started, her eyes beginning to fill with unwanted tears, as James took her warm, small hands into his icy cold ones.

As she looked down at them, he softly apologized, "I'm sorry they are so cold... it can't be helped..." and he began to let go, but she, in turn, gripped his hands tightly, her own starting to shake. Urging her to look up at him, James continued to smile fondly, and said, "... if you are searching for something to say to me, my dear, you could start by saying, 'I'm very happy to see you, James, and I am so glad for you...'"

Laughing a little, Elizabeth wiped away a tear with her handkerchief and said, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you... and I am so glad that I suspect that you have fallen out of love with me... for which I will be selfishly grateful, James, if only to assuage my terrible, terrible guilt..."

James looked down at the deck, his face creasing into a handsome smile... no, a true grin... and his sparkling eyes looked into Elizabeth's tearful ones. Nodding, he said, "I never held any ill feelings toward you, Elizabeth. I chose my own path, and was too blinded by ambition and my own desires to see until it was too late that it would have never worked out between us... we are too different. You and Will are much more suited to each other... "

"Oh James!" Elizabeth finally let forth with all of the feelings that she had harboured since the day that she knew that she had hurt James deeply in Port Royal when she revealed her love for Will. "I _used_ you... I used so many people, and I am so ashamed... I killed three men that I care about, in one form or another! You, Jack, even my husband... I..."

Her words were silenced by James placing a finger to her lips, and taking her handkerchief in his hand to gently dry her tears, as a brother would comfort a younger sister. "I know that you feel that you were wrong in your actions in every way, my dear, and I am not arguing against that, in some ways... but those things are in the past. All of the men that you accuse yourself of harming are upon this ship this evening, restored in one form or another by the caring of each of us for the other. Jack tells me that you cannot move past those things that you did, and in reality, " he said, gently, "... you are your own gaol keeper, my dear..."

Looking up at James, Elizabeth let this profound thought sink in as she swallowed her tears. James squeezed her hand, and said, "... I learned a great deal about others in the last two years, since that fateful day that I took the heart and abandoned all of you on Isla Cruces..." sighing deeply, he looked down at Elizabeth's hand, and said, "I learned that ambition is an ugly thing... it is a monster that swallows up all who let it do so... I, in turn, was swallowed up by the ambition of Cutler Beckett. By the way, did Will tell you that I was the one to ferry him to his well deserved hell?"

James dipped his chin and looked up at Elizabeth with a smug smile, as her mouth dropped open, "No! I just assumed that Will did, and we don't discuss those that he ferried, but... _you_ did?"

"Cutler Beckett and Mr. Mercer, both... " James chuckled. "Imagine Beckett's surprise, first of all to be dead, to begin with, then to see me in my fine black uniform, as the captain of the Flying Dutchman! We did not speak, but he and Mercer were both left in a very unpleasant place that I am not allowed to discuss!"

Elizabeth began to smile at the thought, as James was delighted to see her tears finally subside. "In all truthfulness, Elizabeth, I am glad that we had a few moments before dinner to speak. I knew that you were very nervous, and I want you to enjoy your evening. I still love you, my dear, but not in the way that I thought I used to... I love you as a friend... as the wife of the best advisor that I could ever ask for, in this duty that I have been so proudly charged with..." James' gaze turned fondly over the decks and white sails of the ship that had been gloriously reborn after the death of Davy Jones.

As Elizabeth listened, James said, quietly, "I was in love with you, but not unconditionally. I wanted a fine woman as a wife, but I see, now, that I might have wanted a token wife... someone who would look fine upon my arm at dinners, one who had impeccable breeding, one who would add to my... career." The last word, Elizabeth noted, was said with no small amount of bitterness.

James' face grew somber as it turned back to Elizabeth's, then he smiled, again. "I have found new love... and I want you and your family to share in my happiness. Before we go back into the cabin for dinner, I wish to tell you something... I hold nothing against you, Elizabeth. As I said before, I chose my own path. Remember one thing... " he said, with finality, "... there is so much truth to the words, '_pride goeth before a fall'_ , for that is what happened to me. I saw the wrong that I was being drawn into, too late."

"As for you, Elizabeth... surprisingly, Jack Sparrow and I have discussed this and agree, as he has been concerned that it is not good for you if you cannot move past those things that happened in the past... do not let yourself fall any further into guilt, my dear... for it is now unfounded. Try to let it go..."

It was then that Elizabeth placed her arms around James and embraced him, tightly. No words were said for several moments, as she finally was able to hear those words from James, himself. "Thank you... thank you, James... just let me say this once, and then I won't say it anymore... I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry..."

"Apology accepted! Now, shall we rejoin the others? Dinner will be served, soon." James cordially offered Elizabeth his arm, then leaned down and whispered, conspiratorially, "Frankly, I don't see what Miss O'Madden sees in that scruffy rapscallion, Sparrow! She seems to be a woman of good taste, what does she see in him?"

Smiling up at the handsome face of one of her own oldest friends, Elizabeth laughed, and said, "Everything... and she still loves him!" And they rejoined the others in the warm light of the captain's cabin, and James prepared himself to make an introduction of his own...

_To be continued..._


	12. Kathleen

_**Author's note: **__This chapter is dedicated to my mate, love2rite. Annie, ye've been a diamond with your suggestions and support for Pirate Cat's Universe! Pirate Cat passes along a slice of Irish Soda Bread with butter from the milkmaid across the road from the Ó_ _Madáin Inn, and a big dollop of wild plum jam! Slainte, darlin'!_

۞

"Ladies and gentlemen... it is my pleasure to present to all of you the love of my life... I would like for all of you to meet my fiancee'... Kathleen."

James' voice was soft with affection, as he slowly came through the cabin door. He had apologetically left his guests to enjoy their fine wine for a few moments as he answered a knock at the door to receive a few words from one of his crew men...

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open slightly, as Janie's eyes grew wide... In James' gentle and careful arms was absolutely the most exquisite being that they had ever laid eyes upon.

She was tiny, almost childlike in her slenderness, with graceful arms draped around James' neck. Her face was slightly heart shaped, and her skin was as delicately pink as a sea shell... her long, glossy chestnut coloured hair was pulled back in a fashionable chignon, tied with a satin ribbon in the most beautiful hue of azure blue to match the ribbons that were flowing from her chiffon gown, and her glowing face was framed with long curls. She was wearing bracelets of pearls and crystals, with glittering, dancing earbobs and a necklace to match... her tiny hand was holding a folded fan of the palest of pink, with a tassel of tiny shells dangling down like beads.

Her eyes were large and almond shaped, and they seemed to change colours like the ocean waves... turquoise to pale green... pale green to indigo... indigo to aqua... and those eyes had a sparkle that matched the jewels that adorned her... she smiled at the other occupants of the room, and it was when she saw their eyes travel down to the hem of her French gown...she fluidly waved that which was the most surprising feature of all... peeking out from the trailing skirts of azure blue chiffon was a long, graceful fish's tail of iridescent green and turquiose... scales with a pearly shine that reflected the light of the candles and lanterns that illuminated the cabin, as well as the light in James' green eyes.

As James slowly placed her in a special chair with an extra deep cushion, he leaned down and delicately kissed her upturned lips... moving behind the chair as she reached her hand up to take his hand as it was placed over her slender shoulder, James smiled warmly at his guests, and urged them forward to meet his love. "Please... come meet my lady..."

۞

William urged Elizabeth forward with his arm around her waist. Elizabeth was now smiling broadly, as she found herself curtsying to the lovely being that had extended her hand in greeting. Elizabeth had been almost afraid, unreasonably, she realized. Perhaps this beautiful creature might be vengeful to one who had treated James with such wrecklessness in life, but it was not to be, as the tiny mermaid greeted her with nothing but graciousness and welcome.

William leaned down and whispered, "Don't be afraid... Kathleen is mute, but can communicate with us by telepathy! She can hear what you are thinking, if you direct your thoughts toward her." Chuckling, he said, "She can also hear things that you might be thinking even if you _aren't_ directing it toward her... I think that she has already 'overheard' Janie's thoughts..."

Elizabeth momentarily glanced over at her best friend, and she felt a pang of sympathy for Janie. Jack had pulled her off to the side to stand next to a fascinated Joshamee Gibbs, and the captain had placed a finger under Janie's chin, raising her face up to his, to speak to her in low tones... his own face was tilted to hers, his dark eyes were filled with affection, as his hand stroking her cheek - a left hand that was adorned with the heavy silver Claddagh ring of love that Janie had made especially for him, and had placed on his hand, herself.

It was showing on her freckled face that she felt as plain as the little red Irish hen that was now sitting in her nesting box in the hold of the Pearl... she felt just as out of place between two women as physically beautiful as Elizabeth and Kathleen, as Penny Hen might look between the exotic hens Scarlett and Giselle. Her gypsy boy was having none of it, however, as he had pulled her close and was saying soft words that seemed to reassure her... he winked at her, and made big eyes at her to make her smile.

Elizabeth was fascinated by Kathleen... the mermaid that had taken her place in James' heart moved as fluidly as Jack and William did at the helm of their own ship.

It was plain that Jack and Kathleen were both creatures born of the sea, and Elizabeth found herself thinking that perhaps Jack should have been born with a fish's tail instead of lanky, wobbly legs that never were able to negotiate the stillness of land. Kathleen began to smile broadly... Elizabeth blushed profusely, and stammered, "Oh my! I am so pleased to meet you, Kathleen! I forgot that you might 'overhear' what I might be thinking..."

William was enjoying this a great deal, as Kathleen answered, without moving her lips in the least, in a melodic, enchanting sound that entered Elizabeth's astonished ears and mind, "... It is my pleasure to meet you, as well, Mrs. Turner... Captain Sparrow would not be able to handle a tail or fins any better than he can handle his legs, I am afraid... but the thought is, indeed, an amusing one..."

"I heard that!" Jack retorted, as he, Janie and Gibbs approached... James grinned with subdued amusement. Jack frowned, as Janie finally smiled... the captain leaned toward her and softly said, "So I have balance issues...among others things..."

William took up the conversation, as he explained to Joshamee, Janie and Elizabeth, "Kathleen is the messenger that brings my orders to resume my duties upon the Flying Dutchman when James needs me. I have known her for a long time, now... she was the one that I saw when I first opened my eyes as the Dutchman went down into the vortex of the Maelstrom..." He drew Elizabeth to him, as Kathleen fondly nodded.

William's warm brown eyes become momentarily distant at remembering the pain of that day, and he then said, "It was Kathleen who reassured me that I would be alright and that destiny had been fulfilled... and that I was to immediately take the helm to join Captain Sparrow at the surface to take back the seas from those who did not deserve to sail them ...It was also Kathleen that delivered the small, snow white crab to us when Jack was negotiating my release with Calypso..."

Silence fell over the group as this was said. James handed Kathleen a goblet of the warm red wine..."My darling Kathleen is a handmaiden of Calypso. She was the vision of loveliness who came to me as I was drifting an a dark, frightening sea of fog and mist, toward oblivion... she was the one that turned my small boat about, and gave me a new heading, back toward a different duty as the captain of the Flying Dutchman..."

As the mermaid turned to all of their guests, her eyes fell to Jack, who sipped his own wine and said nothing. Her words floated around them like fluttering bubbles... she was addressing all of them. "I have known Captain Sparrow the longest..." Janie looked at him with a tiny dart of jealousy.

Evenly, Kathleen continued, "I found him, unconcious, drifting upon a piece of his destroyed ship, the _Wicked Wench_... he was badly injured with a broken arm that was nearly burned clean of flesh... I could not keep Captain Sparrow from being found by the evil Cutler Beckett, but he would be rescued from the clutches of one who hated him so much the very next day..."

Jack nodded and sighed deeply. "Kathleen kept me alive by bringing me fresh water after my ship was burned out from under me... after I was picked up, flogged an' branded, Beckett's ship was attacked by a bloody pirate ship, crewed by chance by none other than me old mate, Bootstrap Bill Turner... he rescued me from the brig. even in the bad shape tha' I was in, before they sank Beckett's first ship..."

Jack bobbed his head to one side, and smiled at Kathleen, "... I would 'ave died of th' wounds inflicted by the East India Trade Company in the firebombing of me _Wicked_ _Wench_ if she had not 'ave found me an' brought me water... she saved me, an' gave ol' Norrie something t' look forward to later on, savvy?"

Leaning forward jokingly, James whispered with a wink, "I shall allow that we all make mistakes, my darling!"

The beautiful Kathleen smiled, as she patted James' cheek and replied, "... thank you, James, but you must admit that all of those who are here with us this evening had a part in bringing _us_ together..."

_Everyone except me, _Janie thought to herself, as she put her arm through Jack's... she was surprised and more than just slightly embarassed when Kathleen slowly turned to her, those incredible eyes of hers turning the most lovely shade of the green of the forests of County Galway. "That is not true, Miss O'Madden... or should I say 'Mrs. Sparrow'? You are as much a part of our evening, together... for you are the one that Captain Sparrow has loved all of his life... when I found him adrift, he was delirious, and calling for you... I merely brought him fresh water... it was wanting _you _that kept him alive... upon this evening, he introduces you to me as his 'wife'..."

Janie blushed so deeply red that her freckles seemed to disappear... "Whist! 'Mrs. Sparrow'..." Looking at Jack out of the corner of her eye, she lowered her chin and and murmered, "Ye scamp..."

She felt a bit guilty at allowing any feelings of jealousy... she and Jack had no ownership over each other for years... or so they both had thought. She knew that this had changed with their vows of commitment to each other with William's declaration of an 'almost marriage', which Jack had taken very seriously, much to Janie's surprise and happiness.

The captain merely smirked at her in his own inimitable way, as his lassie kept glancing at him, and behind her back and away from the view of the others, he lovingly twiddled an auburn ringlet curl around one of his long, slender fingers as he and James kept aiming jibes at each other ...

۞

Small talk was made all around the large table as dinner was served. Jack had pulled Janie's chair more closely to him, so close that their hips were touching and he was putting his booted foot comfortingly up next to hers, as if to mischievously play 'footsies' with her. She playfully had the urge to tweak him under the table, but reminded herself that they were not at the Inn! Her blue eyes grew wide as she also reminded herself that Kathleen might be able to read her thoughts, and turned her attention to the dinner.

As the main course was brought forward, Janie was fascinated to see that it was swordfish under glass... an elegant dish garnished with beautiful servings of scallops and sea greens that she could not quite identify. The soup had been a lovely, steaming chowder, and the other dishes that had been served were equally sumptious. She could not help but have questions to their preparations and wondered who the cook had been. The seasonings that had been used were not familiar to her... and they were some that disagreed with Jack's tastebuds.

Jack had made it plain that a dinner such as this was not to his liking, not by words, so much, but by the wrinkling up of his nose, or looking down his nose, or the quirking of his mustache as he was served. Janie tried not to chuckle at him, as he was picking at his food with his fork, honestly trying not to embarass her. He would sniff disdainfully at his fork, then wish that he could spit out what he did not like without being obvious, but a nudge from Janie would encourage him to keep pursuing his unusual attempt at good manners and forge ahead with this adventure in culinary oddities to his palate. He did like the swordfish, even if it tasted a bit strange to one who was used to good, solid Irish cooking.

As Janie enjoyed her meal, Jack leaned over and said, as quietly as he could manage, "... I like _your _cooking much more better..." She reached over and squeezed his hand, under the table.

William rather seemed to be enjoying his meal, only if to see Elizabeth having such a wonderful time. It was as if a massive weight had been lifted from her petite shoulders... her lovely face was glowing, as she would ask polite questions of Kathleen... what it was like to live below the surface of the sea, yet have contact with those above in the mortal world... even Janie joined in the conversation when it came to Kathleen's very extensive travels, and both Elizabeth and Janie was pleasantly shocked to find out that Kathleen had her gown made by her many sister mermaids, after seeing the fashionable ladies on the streets of Paris as she visited a friend who inhabited the waters of the River Seine. What a fascinating creature this was, they both thought... fascinating and an unearthly beauty to behold.

James, in the meantime, was sharing a quiet conversation with Joshamee Gibbs, who had heartily enjoyed his dinner and now had his plate politely pushed away in front of him, his beefy hands folded on the table... they had their heads together, and were speaking in very low, serious tones that Jack and William were straining to overhear. Dinner would soon be over, and after dinner drinks would be served...

But it was not the meal which was being discussed quietly between the men, as the women were engaged in getting to know each other... there was another subject that had drawn them together upon this fateful evening, a subject that would affect every person in this room, including the gorgeous mermaid that would be James' wife, someday...

It would soon be known just how profoundly the mysterious treasure that was locked so tightly in the hold of the mighty Black Pearl might change all of their lives... forever...

_To be continued..._


	13. The Secret in the Hold

_**Oops! I accidently deleted two chapters and messed up the whole document, so I had to re-post Chapters 13 and 14. If you already read them, and just got email alerts, I apologize! Sorry for the mixup, mates... it must be the rum! Pirate Cat**_

۞

It was finally several hours past midnight when James stood at the head of the large round table, which had been cleared. Dessert cordials had been served, and Janie had to admit that they certainly ranked high upon her list of liquors to add to her already extensive collection at the inn. She had become more and more fascinated by the tales that Kathleen had to tell of Calypso's court, and of her travels in her service as Calypso's messenger to her other minions.

Kathleen had surprisingly never been to Western Eire, and she sat quietly at James' side and listened to Janie, Jack and the Turners describe the rugged coast and high cliffs of Counties Clare and Galway. Gibbs, especially, would describe the Cliffs of Moher, his florid cheeks glowing at the thought of a boarding house nestled in the tiny village on the rocky shores of the sea... a warm place that was owned by a portly little woman named Meg.

"I shall have to visit your home someday," Kathleen's soft, fluid voice was saying, as her slow movements mesmerized the other guests, "I would enjoy seeing this place that Captain Sparrow and Captain Turner call 'home'," Janie turned at looked at William in surprise, and he grinned widely and said, "You should know how Elizabeth and I feel about Connemara by now, Janie..."

"After all," Elizabeth leaned over and whispered, "Little Will was conceived there!" Janie's eyebrows shot up and she said, "Whist! Thanks to those feather mattresses!"

A hearty laugh went up among good company, as James lovingly caressed Kathleen's tiny hand... her pink fan was now unfolded, as she hid her face behind it, coyly... "We would like children..." she said, softly, her voice floating around the others like a warm wave of water.

Turning to his guests, James cleared his throat a little and his white face even coloured a bit. "My love and I are planning a long engagement in mortal terms... I must admit that I have had a difficult time with the concept of time since it no longer concerns me in my present state... we will marry once my term as the captain of the Flying Dutchman is due to be reviewed by Calypso..." William placed a hand over Elizabeth's and she smiled at him... at the end of James' term, William would be released from the Dutchman forever.

James continued, as Kathleen listened, her eyes never leaving James' handsome face, her fan beginning to move ever so slightly, "... if Calypso deems it suitable to release me back to mortal life and appoint a new captain, Kathleen plans to request a consideration by Calypso to make her human... "

"We shall move to England, where James will rejoin his family's shipyard business, and start a family..." excitement could be seen in Kathleen's sparkling ever-changing eyes, as she reached her hand over to stroke James' cheek... they were lost in each other for the slightest of moments.

Jack had been listening to James and Kathleen's plans as he had been sipping his sherry. It was the mention of Little Will, his and his Janie's own beloved godson, and of James and Kathleen's plans to start a new life, together, that had changed his demeanor, although no one seemed to notice.

He finally decided to take the conversation elsewhere... looking over at Janie, who was thoroughly enjoying herself, her cheeks becoming rosier and rosier with each sip of her cordial, Jack leaned across the table and said, "Not t' change th' course o' th' conversation too much... but I was just wonderin'..."

All eyes turned his way, as Jack finally closed his eyes halfway, tilting his head back and regarding his companions with a great deal of seriousness that surprised even James, he sipped his sherry once more, and softly said, "... I was just wonderin' if I might take th' liberty of takin' our leave for a few moments... so's me an' my cousin an' Joshamee Gibbs might return t' th' Black Pearl for a few moments... we have somethin' that we need t' attend to..."

William and Joshamee glanced at each other, and then at James, who paused... then said, with a knowing look to the three who had now risen from their chairs, "That would be wise... Kathleen will answer all of your questions once you return with that which you have questions about, Jack."

Just the fact that James had called the captain by his first name was confusing enough to Janie and Elizabeth, much less the fact that the conversation had taken such an abrupt turn. Kathleen sat serenely, slowly fanning herself and watching the proceedings.. it seemed that she knew something that Janie and Elizabeth did not, and Elizabeth, especially, was beginning to frown with curiosity.

Smiling mysteriously at the ladies, Jack put his hat on and nodded toward the door of James' cabin. Nodding back to him, William, Joshamee Gibbs and their captain politely muttered "Pardon us," and quietly left the cabin.

James watched them go, sipping upon his own glass of port, and then turned to a perplexed Janie and Elizabeth, whose frown was growing darker by the minute... "No doubt, the two of you are wondering what is going on right now..." His brilliant green eyes glanced over at Kathleen, and he continued. "There has been some deception upon Jack's, Will's, Joshamee's and my own part, ladies... there was a reason that we met tonight, in addition to dinner and an announcement of a pending betrothal..."

James paused as Janie and Elizabeth stared at him... he sipped his port one more time, then quietly said, "There is a very important treasure in the hold of the Black Pearl that has been hidden there for some months, now... and it is time to see if it is, indeed, what we suspect it is... for if it is, it will benefit us all...but it is not ordinary... it is not ordinary at all..."

And it was then that James looked over at a silent Kathleen, and they all fell silent...except for one comment from Elizabeth, in a tone of wonderment to Janie... "I knew it... didn't I say that I knew that they'd locked something in the hold, other than Jack's expensive Caribbean rum!"

James' eyes began to twinkle a bit, as he smiled wryly and said, "Well, my dear Elizabeth and Janie, I think that for once, Jack Sparrow truly has something that he wishes to share... he _was_ changed by the Locker, wasn't he?"

"No, Captain Norrington, 'twasn't the Locker that changed my Jackie in that way, even if it did frightful damage to him in other ways..." Janie said, softly.

Turning to Elizabeth, Janie smiled and said, "'Twas family that changed him...'twas finding out that his best friend was also his half first cousin that changed the way that Jack Sparrow perceives things...'twas finding out that meself, the Turners, his father, Joshamee Gibbs, ...so many cared about him when he thought for a long while that no one did...Jack Sparrow is a better man for finding out many things... and by becoming the godfather to a beautiful baby boy..."

Elizabeth beamed, and added, "We are all better for making Jack go back to Ireland to make up to his lassie!" Janie sipped her cordial, and smoothed the skirt of her dress... her gold ring of love, set with a heart of deep green Connemara marble, sparkled in the candlelight...

... and Kathleen observed it all in knowing silence... as the sound of footsteps were heard, and without waiting for a knock, James stood up and went to the door... he knew that they were coming...

۞

"A bottle???? A rum bottle is what this is all about???" Elizabeth looked at the inobtrusive bottle that had been gingerly placed in the center of the huge table. It was a simple brown bottle of glass, the only thing setting it apart from any other rum bottle was that the cork was firmly sealed with a thick coat of wax... it had been carried into the cabin by William and Joshamee in a locked chest, fastened with a chain, while Jack inobtrusively had his hand on the handle of his pistol as they had come back aboard... tucked under his arm, oddly, was the circular chart that had been obtained from Sao Feng in Singapore, and that had solved many mysteries for the crew of the Black Pearl.

James had given firm orders to his crew to stay with their duties in areas away from the cabin's doors, and it was up to Bootstrap Bill Turner, who was at the helm directly above them, to make sure that those orders were carried out by keeping watch.

"Elizabeth, please," was the only rebuke that Elizabeth needed from William, as one look from Jack puncuated that rebuke. Even Janie was taken aback by the fact that a plain brown bottle was the cause of such secrecy and hushed voices, but she said nothing. Elizabeth asked, quietly "Will, what is going on? Why haven't you told me, if it is so important?"

William simply said, "I couldn't until we could know answers... only Jack, Joshamee and I could talk about it, with James... it took time..."

As Elizabeth and Janie finally stood together at the table, Janie leaned over and whispered, "Well, it must not be plain old rum!" Elizabeth finally smiled a little and knew that it was not her place to question... this was between the men, and Kathleen...

Kathleen turned to Jack, and her melodic voice requested, "Please... tell me about finding it..."

Jack stared at her for a long moment, then at William and Joshamee... spreading the circular chart out upon the unoccupied tabletop, he slowly turned the rings back and forth, he said, "I think that Joshamee should tell..." as he sadly thought to himself, "_... because ol' Jack isn't so good at rememberin' things, anymore..." _

۞

_The Black Pearl had moored off of the hot and muggy coast of the Spanish Florida Territory, rife with mosquitoes and water snakes that could kill a man with a single bite. They were hoping that the swamps were not full of malaria at this time of the year... most of the crew members had already suffered through a bout of the malady, being that they called the Caribbean their home waters, and William had an odd resistance to many diseases since his tenure as an immortal, but there were some crew members that had no such luck. It was a miserable place, this, and the sooner that the captain got it out of his head to continue this fool's errand, many thought, the better off they would all be._

_But Jack would not hear of it. He had heard so many of the tales of his latest treasure quest that he was determined to find it, since he had gone through the trouble of stealing Sao Feng's priceless charts from Hector Barbossa... not only had he stolen it, he had managed to keep it, even during all of the events that led to William joining Jack's crew and all of the ensuing adventures since._

_Many a night was spent upon the humid decks of the Black Pearl, drinking rum and sharing the legends, mostly told by Joshamee Gibbs. Elizabeth and Mr. Cotton had rigged up some sailcloth as a tarp to keep at least one shady spot upon the deck, and it was during the nighttime hours that she would sit and fan herself with a palmetto frond, as she was quite pregnant and quite miserable... oh, to have Janie here to talk to, she had thought... or to be back in the cool embrace of the moss filled forest of the Inn..._

_Propping his boots up on the table that had been pulled out of storage, Jack drained a brown bottle of rum and scratched his bare chest in the night heat, mopping his face with his bandanna tail... "So, Gibbs... wot is the legend that says that it can be moved from one place t' another?" William was also leaning his chair back, passing a plate of slices of lime to Elizabeth, who gladly took several pieces to slurp on as the men tried to cool off from spending the day in the waist deep swampwater..._

_They'd been able to bathe and put on clean breeches once they returned to the ship, but it hardly did any good except to wash away slimy algae and to make sure that they were not ridden with leeches, something that made Jack shudder in utter horror... he'd had a bad spell earlier on, in which he was dressing down an entire crew in his imagination for letting the deck become slippery with leeches, and he was found later on, standing on a chair in his cabin, pointing at nothing on the floor and ordering in a quaking voice for William to step on "those slimy little gits"... William had done so, and calmed his cousin down, but it was not a pleasant hallucination for the captain, as he had once suffered blood poisoning from a time that he had to sleep under bridges and a leech had attached itself to him and he had not detected it until he was so ill that he had nearly succumbed._

_It was also during this bad spell that William had learned why Jack was afraid of spiders, as the captain was "seeing" them, also... William chose not to tell Elizabeth that it was because, as a small child sold into slavery, nearly dead of dysentery in the hold of a ship, a nest of spiders had laid eggs in the captain's matted black hair... he had been too weak to keep them away from him, as they had crawled out of the deckboards that he was shackled to... his father, Captain Teague, had rescued him, and had shaved his child's head to rid him of vermin and nurse him back to health in Ireland, but Jack had been terrified of spiders, ever since. _

_Gibbs had been made privy to Jack's past if he swore it to secrecy, and William had told him of these phobias... they had both wished that Janie had been there to help assuage the captain's wild mental fits upon this day... they both thanked the higher powers that Jack had finally regained control, with the help of a fresh bottle from the hold._

_"Well, Jack, in answer t' your question lies in stories tha' I have heard from several sources tha' say tha' it has been moved from place t' place over th' eons o' time... but it can't be moved by just one person... there have been stories of such things from all over th' world, but tha' they have all dried up but th' one tha' was supposedly here in Florida..."_

_Jack swiveled his head around and glanced over at William, who was glancing back... they did not say a word, but both noticed Gibbs' choice of words that included the word 'was'..._

_Gibbs took a deep swallow of rum, mopping his own face with an old handkerchief that had the initials 'M.O.S' embroidered upon it ... it had been Meg's, no doubt, William noted with amusement...Joshamee continued, "... it can be moved from place t' place by those tha' are 'brothers' related by blood... one person can find it, but can't move it..."_

_They fell into a comfortable silence, the quiet broken only by Elizabeth's slurping of limes... she did not seem to be listening. As they sat quietly in the Florida heat, they were all thinking of what had happened earlier in the day..._

_They had been slogging through the swamp land, once the longboat no longer negotiated the reeds, and were slashing their way through the weeds with their swords, swatting away mosquitoes and cursing the heat. The chart had led them to this place, generally, but it was now up to Jack's compass to keep them moving in the right direction._

_Jack had brought along two bottles of rum tied to one of his belts, and he and William were pausing to take long drinks from one of them, when they heard Joshamee's voice saying "Mother o' GOD!" in complete astonishment... Looking at each other, the pirate cousins knew that they needed to cork the bottle and hurry through the swampwater as quickly as they could..._

_... what met their eyes was a wonder like they had never seen..._

۞

Elizabeth and Janie stared in silent disbelief as Jack leaned back at the hips and tucked his hands into his sash. He and William were standing side by side... the only thing that was moving, other than Jack's natural swaying, were their eyes, as they flicked from Janie to Elizabeth, then over to a quiet Kathleen... who was fanning herself and listening, as she stared at the glass bottle sitting upon the table.

Joshamee Gibbs concluded his story to Kathleen and James, by leaning tiredly on the table's edge, regarding the single brown bottle, "We had stepped into what was almost a cool haven all unto itself... th' air was clear an' fresh, an' th' waters weren't murky with algae, but were as blue as the sky, an' seemed t' be bubbling up from a freshwater spring, right in th' center of a swamp of brackish water! Th' vegetation was lush, an' there were hundreds o' water lilies blooming with a fragrance tha' none o' us had ever taken in ..."

It was then that William spoke, almost with reverence..." We had heard from Joshamee in stories that it could be moved by two related by blood... Jack had an empty bottle in his hand, and it was at that time that we thought that we would both hold the bottle and dip it into the waters that were bubbling up from below the surface."

Looking all around the cabin, William's voice became so quiet that it was almost a whisper, "Once my cousin and I lifted the bottle from the water... the vegetation died back into reeds... the air became hot and humid, and the water bloomed with green algae..."

Jack wrinkled up his nose. As William looked at him, the captain swayed slightly, and said, "William an' I could both feel th' water inside o' th' bottle bubbling like th' spring tha' we had just taken it from... that spring disappeared before our eyes, but _remained_ inside o' th' bottle in our very hands... th' three o' us swore each t' secrecy until we could find out wot we had... it's been sealed in th' hold since just before th' little whelpie was born... until we could all be together here on this ship..."

Walking over to Janie, Jack took up her hands in his, and said, quietly, "It took everything tha' I had t' not tell ye, my Janie... " His chocolate eyes searched her wondering ones, as it was finally sinking in with all of them what the contents of the bottle might be... Janie stared at Jack in complete awe, that he said, "We all needed t' be together for this, at this place in time, once we knew that Calypso would grant permission t' Kathleen t' help us..."

Kathleen was now placing her tiny pink hands over the bottle... as they all watched, she closed her eyes, and silently, the bottle began to glow. Elizabeth's eyes grew huge, as Janie whispered, "Whist!"

Kathleen did not open her eyes, and her hands remained over the effervescent bottle, which now had tiny amber bubbles flitting about within... finally, her songlike voice was filling the room with beautiful sound... "... I knew the Spaniard who discovered this wonder in the swampland that is now called Florida... he was just one man, what is called an explorer, and he and his men quarreled over this that you have brought to me... the Spaniard, Juan Ponce de Leon, did not use it properly, as he wished to sell it's healing properties to his benefactors, and the spirits that guarded it in the swamp did not allow him to find the exact location, again.'

"... it remained undiscovered until the spirits were told that two cousins were searching for it... these did not wish to profit by it, but wished to keep it to benefit themselves and for their family, which is the original purpose of this treasure.. these cousins would benefit not only family by blood, but by marriage and by loyalty... the spirits knew that the cousins would move this treasure to a new place, where other spirits of nature would also look after it as they had, and it was told to those spirits that they would have a new duty, which was accepted...'

"... you have found that which you have sought... and will be able to take of it's healing powers once it has been placed in it's new location where it will be kept a secret... it's powers are almost unimaginable to humans, and I will tell you more..."'

Jack stared at William, who stared at him... they both looked over at serious Joshamee and a silent James. As Kathleen finally opened her eyes, she looked at them all, her eyes turning from aqua to turquoise... turquoise to deep indigo... deep indigo to the green of the forests of Connemara... the mermaid swished her tail gently, and said the words that Jack Sparrow, William Turner the Second and Joshamee Gibbs had been waiting to hear...

"... you have found the legendary _Water of Life..._ _Agua de Vida..._ and you must choose a protected virgin spring, untouched by any other body of water, in another country, in order to create a new 'Fountain of Youth'..."

And with that, Jack, William, Joshamee and James all turned to a completely speechless Janie O'Madden...

_To be continued..._


	14. The Waters

۞

Janie looked at all of them in astonishment and surprise. "OUR spring?" Turning to Jack, she sputtered, "Our spring in Connemara would become the Fountain of Youth???" Elizabeth's mouth had popped open, and she quickly went to Janie's side, slipping an arm around her... it was almost too fantastic to contemplate.

Jack had already raised his hands. Quietly, he explained in the most rational and convincing way that he could, he said, "Think about it, love... the spring bursts forth clear up on the wild mountainside. We've found the source, ourselves, Janie, when we've climbed up to picnic an' enjoy th' view..."

A small chuckle arose from his companions when they pictured the great and fearsome Captain Jack Sparrow picnicking, but they fell silent (but smiling) when he shot them all a dark look, and growled, "I _like_ picnicking wif my lass, ye swabs."

Janie, in the meantime, was thinking hard, and she quickly looked at all of the occupants of the room and said, her voice low, "It does make sense. The spring comes from deep inside of the Connemara Mountains, then tumbles down the mountainside, into a hidden glen. The waterfall has its own pool that does not touch any other body of water! It is a virgin spring in virgin forest, untouched by any other elements of the outside world..."

Her blue eyes began to glow with excitement, as she turned to Kathleen, who was quietly and serenely sitting in her cushioned chair, the glowing amber bottle sitting next to her, the effervescent bubbles catching the lantern light in the room. Kathleen nodded slightly.

Jack took up the explanation to Elizabeth, as she was remembering the location of the pristine waterfall back in the forest behind Janie's inn... "Th' waters of th' pool do not empty into any other stream or river... it seeps through th' rocks into th' caves in th' ground below, an' back into th' mountain! Janie an' I explored those caves when we were wee ones, an' we know tha' area like we know no other!" He turned to Kathleen quickly, his hands fluttering. "Is it suitable, Kathleen? Is it wot we need t' create a new location for _Agua de Vida_?"

Kathleen fanned herself slowly, as she studied all of her and James' guests. Her eyes had turned to the most beautiful shade of azure blue... a blue that made her gown look as if it matched perfectly. She paused, and then the words floated around all of them like as if they were small ripples of the _Agua_, itself, "Yes, Captain Sparrow. It is a perfect place."

Janie's hand had quietly gone to her throat as she looked at everyone... her heart was pounding so hard that she almost felt lightheaded... The _Agua de Vida_... on her's and Jack's property... a wonderful, miraculous secret that might grant them immortal life...

As it all sank in with Elizabeth, she said, hesitantly... "I think that it would be wise for Kathleen to impart to us the properties of the waters... and how it may be used."

It was Gibbs that finally spoke up. He had remained quiet, taking in all that was being discussed, "... Perhaps it might be prudent tha' Kathleen tells us how we must handle our secret first..."

Turning to Kathleen, he respectfully nodded to her and asked, "If ye please, milady... might it not be wise t' keep this miracle amongst ourselves an' a few carefully chosen others? What would be th' best course for all of us?"

Kathleen regarded Joshamee with equal respect, and then at each of her companions. They waited expectantly, as William, Jack, Joshamee and James had already discussed this among themselves. "I should warn all of you that you must keep this a secret like as if it were still locked away safely in the hold of Captain Sparrow's ship... it is not to be shared among those who might use it for purposes other than beneficial ones. It was because of greed that Juan Ponce de Leon was prevented from finding the waters, again... the spirits made certain of that...'

'... it would be prudent for each of you to choose one, and only one, loved one to share this secret with... one that you can trust with your lives and that you can trust to keep the secret of the waters ..."

Silence fell over the group, as William looked at all of his companions. Looking at James, William asked, softly, "Is it my understanding that, once you are to be reviewed for release from your captaincy, that you are planning to recommend my father as your successor?"

"Yes, Will," James nodded, his white face serious and his hands clasped behind his back. "I am going to respectfully request of Calypso that the position be filled by Bootstrap Bill Turner, if he should accept that ... "

William knew that his father would be the best candidate for the position... they had discussed the tempting thought during Yuletide, and William knew that his father would be proud to continue the tradition of the Flying Dutchman... turning to Elizabeth, he said, "... unless Father changes his mind later, I think that the _only_ person that we would choose to share the waters with goes without saying..."

Elizabeth nodded, her arms twining around her tall husband and her eyes glowing, "Our son."

Kathleen smiled ... it was as expected of the Turners, and the wisest choice that they could make...turning to Joshamee, she waited for his answer. He looked at her with a level gaze, then looked at the expectant eyes of the others. Jack's own dark eyes were sparkling, and they all began to grin broadly at him. He drew himself up and took a deep breath. "I shall share the secret only with the woman that I love... I am going to ask her to marry me once we get back t' Eire... Meg O'Shaughnessy."

Everyone exclaimed with excitement at this news, and Joshamee did not even blush as he received handshakes, slaps on the back, and kisses from both Janie and Elizabeth... Meg would be a bride!

Grinning in a cheeky way, Jack said, "William performs a fine 'almost marriage" ceremony, mate, if ye don't want t' take th' full plunge into matrimony." Janie laughed as Jack pulled her close and kissed her, in a very noisy fashion.

Rolling his eyes, James said, "And YOU, Sparrow. I can't imagine that you would want to share anything with anyone, as selfish as you are. Perhaps I might ask your 'wife' who SHE wishes to share the waters with?"

Jack turned to James, and replied, "As a matter of fact, I do have someone in mind tha' I wish t' share our good fortune wif, Norrie... "

Turning to look at the woman in his arms, he waited for her thoughts. Janie knew immediately that they were both sharing the same desire, as they had done all of their lives... other than those in the cabin with them, there was only one other person that they would share the secrets of the waters with. Someone that both of them loved, and someone that deserved to share with the family that he was only recently allowing himself to become close to...

Janie turned to James and Kathleen, and recieved a strong, loving squeeze from her gypsy boy, when she said, "My 'husband' and I wish to share our secret with his father... Captain Edward Jonathan Teague..."

Excitedly, Jack whispered into his lassie's ear, "... thank you, love...I want my father wif us forever. We will all soon have _'forever'_!"

۞

Kathleen folded her fan, as she gazed into the bottle that was casting tiny, dancing shadows around the white linen of the small side table that it now occupied... the shadows were flickering like as if there were a million small candle flames inside of the amber glass. She was serenely moving her shining, glittering tail to and fro, her aqualine movements slow and fluid. As everyone finally quieted once more, she spoke.

"I have had questions presented to me that I have the answers for... I will also explain to all of you, now, what the waters can do, and _cannot_ do..." Looking up at James, he smiled lovingly and nodded, then opened another bottle of fine wine... this occasion called for a bottle of the best wine that could be offered, to celebrate the gift that they had all been given... or, he thought to himself as he regarded Jack Sparrow, to soothe...

As James filled fresh crystal goblets for everyone, they all gathered around Kathleen and the precious treasure. Kathleen began.

"The benefits of the waters are very subtle... those who partake of the waters by bathing or by consuming will immediately notice new energy and vitality, but one's outward appearance will not change. As one looks now, one will remain. It will not erase the affects of time, but no new effects will appear. One will not look younger... but one will not age..." Mouths dropped open, and smiles began to appear. Jack began to say something, but a nudge from Janie urged him to remain silent. Kathleen continued, her gaze traversing from face to face... her eyes stopped at Janie's.

"The waters will provide for their surroundings. There will be new growth all around, and the air will be sweet. The conditions will remain the same with each day, never changing... winter will not come to the waters... the area surrounding the waters will be in a perpetual state of temperate climate. The vegetation will always be green and abundant, and the waters will always be clean and warm." Janie's eyes grew wider, and Kathleen paused.. Janie wished to ask a question.

"If one were to plant a garden near the waters, might one harvest year around?"

Kathleen nodded. "Yes. A garden will produce without end... that which is harvested will be full of what the waters have to offer in benefits... medicinal herbs will be especially potent and healthful..."

Turning to the Turners, Kathleen smiled fondly and said, "Your son will benefit the most from the waters...he will grow to adulthood, if the waters are given sparingly, and will enjoy great strength and health..." William and Elizabeth looked at each other excitedly, and then back to Kathleen. William's brown eyes were beginning to shine, as he thought of his baby boy being the one to grow the healthiest and strongest for this discovery, "How will it protect us, Kathleen? All of us in this room?"

Jack began to look uncomfortable, and Janie looked at him questioningly.

Kathleen paused, and then said, "This is the most complicated aspect to explain, Master Will. Perhaps it would be best to tell all of you what the waters will NOT do...

'...The waters _will not_ prevent illness in an adult... but if illness should manifest itself, the severity will be reduced and the length of time to recover will be lessened by half... mortality from illness will be nearly nonexistant... but one will still suffer from maladies..."

Everyone looked at Jack, who had a habit of contracting pneumonia nearly every winter... just this past Yuletide he had not parted from this bothersome tradition by becoming drunk on New Year's Day and falling into the Inn's icy cove.. and contracting pneumonia as a result... Janie had to nurse him through it, calling him a big baby and filling him full of herbal tea. He frowned at all of them, then said, "Well! I am Captain Jack Sparrow! I don't do anything halfway!" Everyone in the room, except for an amused Kathleen, rolled his eyes.

Kathleen continued, "The waters will not prevent one from being killed, so it is recommended that one remembers that this 'immortality' is not flawless... it is not true immortality, but much prolonged and strengthened natural life... if one is careful, and if one is to help one look after the other, all of you will live for centuries to come..."

This revelation was met with awe, as Jack, Janie, William, Elizabeth and Gibbs all stared at each other... centuries to come, if they all looked after each other... once again, all eyes fell upon Jack. He stared back at them... and it was then that his face reddened... each occupant of the room suddenly felt guilty, as they remembered that the mental problems that Jack was plagued with were the cause of his deepest fear... of being abandoned and left alone... he cleared his throat uncomfortably, and would not look at Janie.

Refusing to let James see his discomfort for long, Jack twiddled a finger in the air, and once again, opened his mouth to say something, when Kathleen stopped him with a slowly raised hand. Her face became oddly sympathetic, as her voice floated around the room. "Captain Sparrow had specific questions of the waters, and the answers vary."

Kathleen grew silent for a moment, sipping her wine, and the captain felt his heart take a long, hard, painful turn in his chest... he waited, and Janie knew that some of the answers to his questions would not be what he wanted to hear... as she watched her Jackie stand proudly, she could see the shifting sands of the Locker in the back of his brown eyes,and she knew... Janie felt stinging tears come to her eyes. Jack swayed only slightly, as he said, "I need t' hear it, Kathleen... just say it."

The tiny mermaid's voice sounded as if it were being brought forth from the very deepest edges of the sea, so low it was... "The waters will _not _heal conditions that one is born with, Captain... you were born with a mind that functions differently from what is considered by other mortals to be normal..."

Jack's face reddened even more deeply, but he had raised his head proudly, completely unwilling to show shame before James Norrington. James was sipping his own wine with a great deal of sympathy, even if Jack would not look at him. "That damage that is your affliction in your mind is in your very makeup... it is a part of you that cannot be changed."

Janie was impatiently dashing away unwanted tears with the back of her hand, forgetting that she had a handkerchief, in the anger that her Jackie was feeling humiliation in front of those that he only wished to be strong in front of. The others were forming questions in their minds about Jack, but were silenced by a tiny pink hand that was raised for silence. Kathleen continued.

"You inherited that damage to your brain from your beautiful gypsy mother, who inherited it from one of her own parents... it is damage that was made much worse by the physical and mental abuses that you suffered in the Locker, and it cannot be reversed..."

William and Elizabeth were immediately at their cousin's side, and Joshamee came up and comfortingly patted Jack's narrow shoulder. He would not be healed.

The captain finally looked around, as his arm went around Janie, who was recovering a dignified demeanor and was now softly intertwining the fingers of her own be-ringed left hand with his... finding her own voice, she turned Jack's stony face to hers with a soft freckled hand, and said, quietly, "Well, then. If the waters cannot heal my Jackie, then what I said in the hold of the Pearl as we counted our windfall from the _Lisbona _will always stand true... we never exchanged true wedding vows, Jackie, but I promise to take care of ye. always, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse...no matter what..."

Jack's face did not change... "I wanted t' be a whole man, again, Janie... for you..."

Kathleen's voice began to bubble forth once more, her face smiling, almost as if she were giggling,"... how impatient you mortals can be... "

They all quickly looked back at the tiny mermaid, as James placed a hand upon her shoulder. "You didn't let her finish!" he said, sniffing with amusing false imperiousness, "Impatient mortals!" Jack's face suddenly filled with hopefulness.

"The waters will not reverse damage done by birth, but it will arrest any further damage, Captain Sparrow. If you can live with what you already have, _it will not get worse."_

Jack's mouth dropped open slightly, and William and Elizabeth's faces split into huge grins. Joshamee now slapped Jack's shoulder with happiness, as the captain looked at Janie. Her tears of sadness of only a moment before disappeared, as she also stared at her Jackie. "It won't get worse, " he repeated, as Janie's freckled, plain face began to also fill with hope...

"Well!" the captain exclaimed, "If wot Kathleen says is true, then I am just ... addled... but there's nothin' _really_ wrong wif me!" Tossing his head back and jingling his beads, he said with a smirk, "It's all in yer perspective, savvy? I'm normal... for _me_!"

William's arm went around his cousin's shoulder, and he exclaimed, "There you have it, Jack! You won't get worse! We might have to put up with what most would view as a daft pirate who has halfbaked bread dough for brains, but thanks to the waters, at least your mind won't distintigrate into a little pile of bread crumbs, cousin!"

Elizabeth laughed merrily, and patted her captain's arm, and said, "That's right, love! You can stop worrying about it, now! Even if you wander off in your own mind, just think of your mind as bread dough that simply changes shape, now and then!... Janie and I both know what to do about bread dough, and that will include you! In all truthfulness, we rather _like_ the way that you came out of the Locker!"

Jack began to laugh at his young cousin's analogies, as Janie wordlessly buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "Well, my Janie, how 'bout it?" he whispered softly into her soft auburn curls... "Can ye go through th' next centuries 'married' to a man wif a halfbaked, bread dough brain?"

In a voice that only he could hear, she whispered back, "Ye've _always_ been halfbaked, Jackie. I love ye so much..."

Kathleen interrupted the happy scene by saying, "Captain Sparrow had asked me yet another question... about his 'wife'." Janie looked up in surprise, as all attention, once again, turned to her.

"As was mentioned beforehand, the waters will not heal what one has been born with. Captain Sparrow asked a question as to healing of damage done to you, Miss O'Madden, by the man who was your first husband... a man who abused you in unspeakable ways."

Janie turned and stared at Jack, again, who stared directly back at her. "Captain Sparrow has never forgiven himself for not saving you from this abuse... he has not thought of himself as a true man for letting the woman that he loves be subjected to such horrors as to render her unable to bear a child..."

James' eyebrow shot up, as Janie's mouth dropped open. "A true man! A whole man! Jack, ye were _never_ less in my eyes, not then, not now! I was trapped, and ye were just a young sailor..."

Kathleen continued, undaunted, and Jack raised a finger to silence Janie, gently. William and Elizabeth crowded closer to the captain and the innkeeper, and Joshamee came to their sides... he suspected that he knew what Kathleen was about to say, and his grizzled face began to fill with sadness for the memories of his own that came back to him every day of his life... the memory of his own loss...

"You and Captain Sparrow must be thankful, in a very unusual way," Kathleen sipped her wine. "Miss O'Madden... Janie... just like Captain Sparrow, you were _born_ with your condition of being barren. You conceived one time, with your first husband, and suffered a miscarriage that damaged you more. You are fortunate that you cannot even conceive, now, as it would be fatal to you.'

'... If you were to carry a baby to its full term, you would die in childbirth. Just as your mother died giving birth to you, you would not survive. The waters will not help you to conceive, as the waters would not prevent prevent you from bleeding to death, nor would it prevent the death of your baby because of it. It is in this way that you should be thankful that the waters cannot heal your damage even only partially... you shall remain childless, but you, yourself, will be alive for centuries in each other's arms..."

Shock came over the room. Janie stared at her Jackie; all that he could say was, "I tried, my love. I tried. I'm so sorry..."

Janie stammered for a moment, then she straightened herself up proudly. "I wished for a baby, Jack... but it was foolish of me. _I don't want to die_. I want to live forever, with _you_ and our family, just the way that we are! Saints above, what a gift we've been given! Oh, Jackie!" and she once again buried her face in his abundant braids... his strong, slender arms encircled her and held her close...

As they all gathered in closely, Elizabeth murmered to both of them, "Little Will is yours and Jack's 'son', also, Janie. I can't even imagine Jack without you, or any of us without you... "

William added, "We are all together in this, then... how we are, now, is how we are happy to be... we have each other, and we _will_ have forever..."

It was then that Joshamee Gibbs summed it all up for all of them. "Then its settled. We are all in this, united as 'family'." he said with finality... "Captain Norrington, we need to lay in a course for Eire... there's work t' be done in Connemara..." Joshamee was determined to now propose to his Meg as soon as possible, with a pearl necklace as an engagement gift... death in childbirth had taken his Annie and baby son away from him, and knowing that the same would not take away Miss Janie, Joshamee knew that time was wasting and he had been alone too long... too many bright days lay ahead for all of them!

With a slight smile, James Norrington began to roll up Jack's priceless chart of World's End, and he watched the others ... the young Turners had their arms around an odd couple who were seeing or hearing nothing else around them for only a few moments. They were what they were... but now, their new lives were ahead of them. And it had already been agreed upon by William, Jack and Joshamee that, once they were released from the Flying Dutchman, James Norrington and his bride Kathleen, would partake of the waters because of their help in this most special of circumstances...

James sipped his wine as he watched Jack Sparrow softly kiss his 'wife'... and he could almost feel honoured to be included in this very strange, eccentric man's circle of what was called 'family, although he would never admit it to the pirate, himself... that very odd, eccentric man was now swaying back and forth with the auburn haired woman who was now smiling and giggling like a young girl... they were almost dancing with each other, and humming, of all things, he noted, "Molly Malone"!

William and Elizabeth were now talking among themselves, excited that their baby would grow up strong and healthy, full of vitality as they remained strong and healthy along with him... and Joshamee Gibbs wondered if the waters would soothe his Meg's mild bout with arthritis in her hands... hands that would soon wear a wedding ring, he hoped.

And the beautiful, ethereal Kathleen peacefully watched, as she saw her own future unfolding before her. Looking up at James, she felt a warmth that she had never felt so strongly, knowing that she had done well by explaining reality and truth, even if it was painful to hear, at first... their lives and very futures had changed upon this night, and she was gratified to know that she had done well for them all...

They all gathered around the glowing bottle, and a grinning Jack Sparrow lifted his replenished glass of fine, red wine... "To us, mates. To the _Agua de Vida_, an' to the future of th' Family Teague... we may have t' change our ways a touch here an' there to adjust t' th' times, but let's take it one day at a time... we have forever for the soft Irish winds t' fill our sails!"

And with a toast of "_Go maire tú! Slainte!", _crystal goblets were tapped together in a heartfelt Gaelic wish of long life, and health. As the bubbles sparkled within the plain brown rum bottle stoppered with a plain little waxed cork, an immediate departure for Eire was charted... and Janie O'Madden never felt so excited in her life, except for the day that she knew that her Jackie had been freed from slavery by his father... for now they were all freed in another completely different way.

Her cheeks were flushed and pink, and she knew that it was not the wine that made her feel so giddy... it was life!

_To be continued..._


	15. Dreams and Promises

Janie woke up to the sound of far off thunder... lightning lit up Jack's cabin as she laid in his spacious, soft bunk. Turning over sleepily, she could smell the aroma of his coconut hair oil on the deep pillows, and the scent of the chunks of fresh lime that they had slurped together, in the dark, giggling like children.

But now her arm reached over to find his side of the bunk to be cold and empty... she rubbed her eyes a little, and then remembered that he liked to take the wheel of his beloved Black Pearl if weather threatened, and she had no doubt that he was up on the quarterdeck above her, at this very moment. Her thoughts went back over the evening's events, and she smiled when she remembered the departure of the Black Pearl with the Flying Dutchman accompanying her for a short distance.

They had made their plans, and James had helped them to chart the best course back to Eire, for they were all anxious to put their new plan into fruition. James, of course, had a supernatural knowledge of currents and winds that was essential to the captain of a ship such as his... a talent that William had mysteriously retained, even as a mortal, which Jack was grateful for.

It was essential that the Black Pearl catch the best current and the most promising winds, and as always, there was a warm and fragrant breeze filling the dark sails of the Pearl as soon as full canvas was dropped. Before they left, enthusiastic farewells were said upon the main deck of the magnificent Flying Dutchman, with amiable handshakes all around.

Janie stretched with delight in the darkness, when she thought of James making another attempt to kiss her hand, only to have it quickly snatched away and tucked into her Jackie's arm in one smooth motion. James had allowed himself to grin and tip his hat cordially, instead, as Jack stared at him with wide, indignant brown eyes that James would be forward enough to try kissing his lassie's hand again... he was almost as forward as a pirate!

Janie did not even admonish Jackie... she had blushed with embarrassed pleasure that two men would be fussing over her, even in jest, as Elizabeth had nudged William with amusement at James' blatant joking. Jack was not appreciating the humour.

As they all approached the gangplank and began to cross, William and Elizabeth had taken pause before setting out ... Elizabeth finally went over to a beaming James, and put her arms around him, kissing him upon his cold, white cheek and embracing him tightly. He returned the same to her with a proud, happy expression upon his face, then accompanied her to William's side as they both said their final goodbyes and thank yous for the fine dinner, and the evening that had changed all of their futures...

As the sound of the water hummed beneath the mighty Black Pearl's smooth walnut hull, Janie marveled at the fantastic departure of Kathleen... she had been carried to the main deck in James' gentle arms, as it was well past the time that she should go back to her watery domain, and she was becoming fatigued. Even in a tired state, she was the most ravishing creature that Janie had ever seen...

As both ships moved forward in the water, Jack, Janie, William, Elizabeth and Joshamee all waved farewell as the Flying Dutchman began to slowly put her bowsprit magically down into the churning, dark waters... distant lightning lit up the nighttime skies, and the ghost ship's main deck momentarily became level with the surface of the sea, just long enough for James and Kathleen to share a loving kiss... she then gracefully glided out of his arms and into the water, and caught the dorsal fin of a beautiful gray dolphin that had suddenly appeared out of the depths as her escort!

As James smiled and finally doffed his hat, respectfully, to the crew of the Black Pearl, Kathleen raised one tiny pink hand with her open fan, in farewell to her new friends, her everchanging eyes sparkling as she made her final descent into the depths at the side of her lover's ship, in a watery flip of a pearly iridescent green and turquoise tail...

It was as the Flying Dutchman disappeared beneath the waves that Elizabeth finally burst into relieved tears, as William gathered her against his muscled chest... she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed like she would never stop... gulping sobs that had been pushed down inside of her for so long... she was finally able to talk to James and have the unbearable burden lifted from her... Jack had watched them, sympathetically, as Janie put her arms around both of her young friends to happily whisper comforting Gaelic words, as William softly stroked his wife's golden hair...

As Elizabeth finally composed herself, she looked up at William, and said in a quavering voice, "I really need to relieve Mr. Cotton of watching over Little Will... I want to hold my son... Oh, Will... how very, very fortunate we all are!"

Elizabeth then did something that she very rarely did... she went over and lightly kissed the captain on the cheek, and did the same to a rather surprised and flattered Joshamee Gibbs. "Good night..."

As she approached her best friend, she wrapped her arms around Janie's corseted waist, and whispered, "Good night, Janie... oh, what we have all been through... I cannot wait to go back to our home in Ireland, and completely start anew! I cannot wait..."

Leaning back and looking into Janie's understanding eyes, Elizabeth smiled. It was as she wiped her eyes with her hand, William winked at Jack and said, "... and yes, Kathleen was very pretty... but I think that our _Cat Mara_ were the two most beautiful ladies in the _world_ tonight, or any night..."

With that, he took Elizabeth and they slowly walked, arm in arm, to the warmth of their cabin, as Joshamee Gibbs smiled after them, then bid his captain good night as well, "I will be turning in, Cap'n... our 'cargo' is safely stowed, an' we are heading back to Eire... I will take me leave if there are no orders..."

"No orders, Josh," Jack replied, "... turn in, mate... we've had a very informative evening, an' we have a hard sail ahead of us..."

Considering for a moment, Gibbs scratched his chin and said, his brow furrowing, "What should I tell th' crew as t' why we are headin' back t' Ireland so suddenly?"

It was then that Janie spoke up, "Saints above, Joshamee! That's an easy one... just tell them that I'm homesick!"

Jack grinned impishly at his quartermaster, and smirked, "We could tell 'em that _Joshamee Gibbs_ is homesick!"

Gibbs merely chuckled, and he and Jack tapped their knuckles together in their amiable fashion... Joshamee then gratefully disappeared to his own hammock in the crew's quarters, as the abundance of wine during the evening was making him feel just a tad bit more tired than he thought he was...

Alone on the main deck, with the winds blowing hard and the waters rushing along the sides of the ship, making large waves that rippled along behind them for what seemed like eternity, Jack pulled Janie to his side, wordlessly telling her with a glance of his warm dark eyes that indeed, their worst of times were going to be forever behind them... they had retired to their own cabin after retrieving a lime from a barrel in the galley, welcoming the softness of the feather mattress, the glowing of the many candles, and the warmth of each other's loving arms...

۞

As the lightning became more abundant and brighter, and the thunder rumbled, Janie wondered what time it was, and finally decided to get up and go to the galley to put on a pot of coffee... Jackie would be alone at the helm, with no one to keep him company except a bottle of rum, so she pulled on some garments and went out across the main deck. It seemed that he was skirting the storm to the west of them, and her heart quickened as she looked over her shoulder at her love...

The wind was blowing his hair all around, his bandanna tails whipping him in the face and his hat pulled down hard on his head. His full coat tails were flapping around his thin booted legs, and as he grinned down at her, his gold and silver teeth glittered in the lightning.

She stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, then grinned back at him, her own hips and legs swaying naturally with the rocking of the deck beneath her feet. She quickly blew him a kiss... Jack fluttered one hand all around, as if trying to catch it in the wind, and he then smacked himself on the cheek, as if to firmly plant her kiss there. He batted his eyes and puckered at her...She laughed at his antics, as she turned and hurried in to stoke the fire in the galley's small stove.

She soon emerged with two steaming mugs of coffee, one of them filled only partially so that her love could fill it to the top with rum... laced hot coffee on a windy night was better than no coffee, Janie knew... she climbed the steps to the quarterdeck, amazed at her own surefootedness, and handed one of the mugs to Jack.

As the thunder rumbled in an almost friendly fashion, Janie put her arm around Jack's slender waist, and he leaned his body into hers, as his skillful hand adjusted the wheel...they both sighed as the Pearl made her way through the dark seas... the slightest tinge of dawn was to the east.

"Well, Janie, we are headed home..." Jack's husky voice sounded strange as he spoke into his mug of coffee... "At th' risk o' soundin' dreadfully trite an' cliche', how did you like your voyage as a pirate lass wif th' mighty Black Pearl? "

Janie grinned at him over the edge of her own mug, and said, "I loved it... every minute of it... " She reached out and caressed the wheel of the dark ship that was a part of her Jackie's very soul... she loved this ship nearly as much as he did.

"But it's time t' go home... " he finished, his own dark face catching her infectious smile. "... I don't know tha' th' hold will take in any more exotic herbs an' spices for your kitchen, lassie!... Oh!" he said, lightly, as if he were reminding himself of something, "I was wantin' t' strike an accord wif ye!"

"An accord? Like what?" she asked, suspiciously. She didn't like it when Jackie used the word "accord" with her, as sometimes it meant mischief...

"Well, Janie, th' Pearl doesn't have much everyday use for tha' high falutin' set o' French pots an' pans, so I was wondering if ye might consider leaving the Inn's pots on board... might ye think about leavin' those fine old iron pans for our use, an' take those fancypants pots ashore for preparin' victuals for your landlubber guests? Wot say you?"

Janie laughed out loud... "That's not much of an accord, darlin'! That's not like you, taking the old pans and leaving that beautiful cookware at the Inn!"

Jack narrowed his eyes and said, "Think about it, Janie... if we were boarded again, would ye use one o' those shiny new pans over th' head of a Portuguese sailor to save my scrawny arse?" The innkeeper narrowed her eyes back at him, as he grinned at her... she looked as if she were really thinking that one over... and she then sipped her coffee and said, "... I see what you mean! Aye, we'll leave the old pans on the Pearl..."

Jack laughed at their joke, and put down his coffee to hug her body to him, tightly. They fell silent for a while, and Jack cleared his throat a little.

As Janie looked up at him, she was surprised to see an odd look in his eyes, as he said, "We found the _Agua de Vida_, and I find myself being sorry, Janie... not sorry so much tha' my fried brain can't be healed, as it can be stopped from getting worse, but I am sorry about another thing... " he stopped, and Janie stared at him.

Turning the wheel slightly, once again, Jack finally looked into his 'wife's' eyes and said, frankly, "I'm sorry tha' we can't have th' baby tha' ye've wanted so badly... not yet, anyway..."

Janie felt her cheeks burn a little, as she said, "I've thought about that, earlier, when I woke up and you were gone, Jackie... " her hand went up over his back, and rubbed his shoulders... she could feel a little shiver of pleasure, and she pursed her lips, thoughtfully.

"I was thinking, darlin'... the _Agua de Vida_ will help us to live for a very long time, and help us to keep our health! There is no stopping us, Jack. Maybe someday, if we live long enough, we will see the time when a physician somewhere will find a treatment for both of us! Maybe there will be some medicine for you to help you with your spells, and perhaps someone will help me with ... well... with my..." she stammered.

The captain merely leaned over and kissed his lassie, and she momentarily squeezed him tightly, trying to find the words for what she was wanting to say.

She continued, clumsily, "...Someday, somewhere out there! Think of it..." Janie stopped speaking for a moment, and guilt crept into her voice... "Jack..."

"Aye, lass..."

Janie turned to him and said, softly, in almost in an embarrassed way, "I realized upon this voyage just how selfish I've been... never once, through the years, did I ever ask _you_ if _you_ wanted to have a baby..." her voice trailed off. They had always been so open with each other about everything, that she had never really asked Jack how he felt about it...

Jack Sparrow looked up into the sails and then out to the expanse of sea before them... the sky was now beginning to clear, and dawn was now pink and orange upon the horizon...

"Aye, lass... I know tha' ye've never asked me... but someday, somewhere out there.. maybe hundreds of years from now, if we can be assured tha' things will be alright an' nothing will happen to my woman..." he hesitated, and then said, quietly, "Aye... I should love to make a baby wif you, Janie... I would like t' be a father... " Suddenly, his eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open. "Bugger! I said it! I just opened me mouth, an' I said it! Ooooh, I'm more daft than I thought I was!"

Janie threw her arms around him, and laughed out loud... as the sails snapped above their heads, she exclaimed, "Well! There we are! Maybe someday in the future, when some miraculous medical miracles occur, we'll be there... but until then..." the innkeeper sighed, as she finally plopped her head down on her Jackie's shoulder, "... until then, there will always be _us_!"

They said nothing for a while longer, and the rays of the sun began to stretch long fingers up into the dark skies... Jack whispered softly, "William was right, ye know... your pretty green gown suits ye... you were especially beautiful, tonight..."

"Even with a sunburned nose?" Janie asked, mischieviously.

"_Especially _wif a sunburned nose..." the captain purred... "... makes more freckles..."

And they quietly watched the crew come to life, emerging from the deck below, yawning and shaking off sleep,... in watching the sun slowly rise in glorious colours in her gypsy boy's loving left arm (the right one was solidly guiding his ship), Janie had nearly forgotten just who the ship's cook was! Janie shook herself from her loving thoughts to go gather eggs from the 'girls' below deck... she had work to do... and her own hopes and dreams to feed, along with hungry pirate bellies...

Before she hurried down the steps to the main deck, however, Janie stopped and turned to look up at the captain, who looked so handsome in the sunrise that it nearly took her breath away... as he looked down at her, questioningly, she said, "I want ye to promise me one thing, Jackie... promise me, if there is a physician or a hospital that might be able to help ye, promise me that you will at least talk to them? Just _talk_ to them?"

The captain merely stretched and yawned... "I promise, love..."

As he watched his lass smile up at him with such love shining in her plain face, he shrugged as he watched her bounce down the steps, her long auburn braid swinging to and fro behind her. He had promised, he thought, simply because it was a promise that he expected he would never have to keep...

He had had been thinking, also, and he had concluded that there were a lot worse things in the world than being addled... and he threw his shoulders and long dreadlocks back to take in a huge happy breath of the fresh, salty air, which would soon to be filled with the mossy, green aroma of the forests of Connemara that he loved so much...

_To be continued..._


	16. Changes

۞

The peat fire was crackling peacefully in the old stone fireplace as the brass pendulum of the mantle clock was swinging back and forth like it had for years... according to Janie, it had never stopped from the moment that she had put it there, after she had moved into the her Inn from the village over twenty years before. This small bit of thought was not lost upon William as he warmed the soles of his boots as his feet were propped up on the old trunk. Time marches on...

His warm brown eyes looked all around the room as he held Elizabeth against him. She was having quiet conversation with Janie, as Elizabeth held Little Will to her breast. His small baby hands were waving about slightly, just like his Cousin Jack's, as he fought off sleep... William reached a hand over and caressed his boy's pink cheek, and his curly hair as he became lost in thought. They were awaiting the return of Joshamee Gibbs, who had set out for County Clare to bring Meg O'Shaughnessy to the Inn for a fine meal and to let her be a part of their plan. William leaned his cheek against Elizabeth's golden hair, and looked over at the couple next to them.

Jack was silent, his own feet propped up on the trunk, as he stared into the comforting, warming fire. It was still very cool and damp in Eire, even this late in the spring, and the fire felt good... it matched the fire in all of their eyes as they had talked of the possibilities of what might come. He, too, was listening to the ticking of the old clock, as he absently wound one of Janie's loose curls around a finger... around and around...

"I wonder if we will feel much change, at first?" Elizabeth wondered, as she finally put Little Will over her shoulder, and began to pat his back rhythmically.

Janie nestled under Jack's welcoming arm, and he finally turned to her, and smiled warmly... he leaned down and made her laugh with his old trick of tickling her cheek and neck with his mustache, and action that never failed to make Janie giggle. She stroked his cheek with her hand a little, and said, "I wonder that, meself, Izzy... will we feel different?" Pecking Jack lightly on the cheek, she said, "I like how I feel right now! I'm not sure I want to feel different... ooo, stop that, ye scamp!" Jack knew just where Janie was ticklish on her ribs... they all fell back into comfortable silence.

William finally said, quietly, "I felt different when I emerged from the sea at the helm of the Flying Dutchman..." All eyes turned to him in mild surprise, as Jack's dark face became concerned. The fire crackled again, and William took a slow sip from his large tankard of rum...

"William.. cousin..." Jack started, "... ye never talked about it before, an' ye don't have t' talk about it now...that's all over wif, mate..."

William lifted his serene young face to his slight captain, and said, simply, "I'm ready to talk about it...there isn't much to it, really..." Once again stroking his baby's cheek with a finger and taking a deep sigh, he started...

"... I don't remember much after the searing pain of being run through by Jones. I felt him twist the sword in my chest, and I remember that the pain shot through me like I had been stricken by lightning. It was pain like I had never felt before, and I know that I will never feel anything like it, again. Not even when you and my father placed my living heart back in my chest, where it belonged, Jack, have I ever felt such pain..." William's voice became almost distant, as the clock on the mantle kept ticking...

"... I remember seeing Elizabeth over me, talking to me, her hands on my face, weeping... I wanted to reach up and dry her tears, but I couldn't. My vision was going black, and I knew that I was dying. I remember looking over at you, Jack, and the look on your face was of such horror and pain ... I only saw that look one other time, when we thought that Janie was dead... " Janie's cheeks became rosy as she stroked her gypsy boy's hand. William said, "I never want to see that look on your face again, Jack... it was not how it was planned, but it was how it was to be, and you blamed yourself for waiting too long..."

Jack was looking at his young cousin, and Janie sat up and took his face in her hands, as his eyes were filling with the despair of that memory... William was right, that it was how it was supposed to be, and they knew that that they could not cheat destiny, but it did not make it any easier... Jack's eyes began to shine oddly with a struggle of his own, as his best friend was telling of the darkest moment of his young life. Janie made him look at her for a moment, and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes hard. Elizabeth was pale, still holding her baby up against her shoulder, the memory of that terrible moment coming back to her as she relived her husband's words.

William continued, "I don't know what happened after that... I was fading. The next thing that I knew, I was awakening inside of the vortex of the Maelstrom, water churning all around me, but I wasn't drowning... I wasn't struggling... it was almost warm, and I remember seeing Kathleen, her hands upon my face, her melodious voice telling me that I was alright as the waters cascaded all around me... Kathleen was telling me that changes were taking place, but they would not be all bad, nor would they be all good... it was not blackness, but I remember seeing colours of blue and green, white and silver, rays of what looked like sunlight all around me..."

William's face filled with wonder, as he said, "I saw my wife, Elizabeth... and she was holding a baby to her breast...a baby that looked just like me..."

All eyes turned to William in shock. As his truth was coming forth, he said, quietly, "... I saw Jack Sparrow, and he was dressed differently than he is now, with a beautiful, tall auburn haired woman that I didn't know at the time... she was in his arms, kissing him, by a stone fireplace... and I saw Joshamee Gibbs... in a small cottage, working with wood and building something, and there was a sweet looking woman next to him... I did not know it at the time, but I was seeing the future... I just had to try to figure out how to get to it..."

"... when the Dutchman broke the surface of the waters, and I looked over and saw Jack's excited face and Elizabeth's smile on the Pearl, I knew it would be alright. I was not at all happy about where I was, but I knew that I had to accept my fate for the time being... I had no choice, but I found that my form of immortality had it's advantages..."

He paused and took another sip of rum," I felt cleansed. I felt like I was leaving a part of myself behind and a new man emerged... I felt vital, and oddly alive, and strong, and..." William finally shook his head in frustration as his words were tumbling forth... "I had moments that I felt hopeless after I began my duties, but one day... that one day on the beach with my wife gave me hope... it gave me strength. I was a new man, and there would be a future..."

There was no sound except for the ticking of the mantle clock... William took another sip of rum, and then broke the somber mood, when he said, matter of factly, "Of course, I had to pick up an addled pirate who was floating about in the middle of nowhere in a wooden dinghy to take the next wobbly-kneed, rum-soaked step toward that future..."

William smiled a little, and tipped his tankard toward his captain, who shrugged a little and said, "Well, we had t' start somewhere..."

There was a small whimper from Little Will that reminded Elizabeth that he had not produced a burp, and Jack got up from the couch and said, shaking his head so that the string of beads dangling from his hair jingled, "Hand th' Whelpie to 'is cousin, Izzy... you know that Captain Jack Sparrow is the top whelpie burper in this family! C'mon, laddie, ye know tha' ye can belch just as well as I can, an' even wifout any rum..."

As everyone pondered William's words, they were filled with thoughts of the changes to come... and wondered if they would feel the same as William had. Changes _were_ coming, but they would not be all bad... nor would they be all good...

It was then that a few well placed pats on Little Will's back by the captain's be-ringed hand produced a very healthy burp into a cloth that Jack had thrown over his shoulder, and it was decided with a great deal of laughter and applause that Captain Jack Sparrow was, indeed, the top burper in the family, in more ways than one.

William leaned back and thought it over... he felt good to talk about these things that he had revealed... but he had not revealed all that he had seen of the future... he decided not to tempt fate, and kept some of his thoughts to himself...

۞

Joshamee Gibbs was waiting with his Meg beside the pool that was outstretched at their feet, a pool that was rippling with constant movement before them, sparkling with what little sunlight peeked through the canopy of trees over their heads... they had both known of Jack's and Janie's secret waterfall in the forest behind the Inn, but the pathway was hidden from all, except for Jack and Janie. It wound around for what seemed to be miles among the massive trees and the ancient boulders, so narrow in places that it seemed to be only wide enough for the great number of rabbits and squirrels that inhabited the woods...

The birds were singing above their heads, as they admired this wonder before them... the waterfall, itself, tumbled down the rocky mountainside, great volumes of water pouring noisily into the broad, deep pool that was surrounded with moss covered rocks all around. There was a cave behind the waterfall as it finally shot over a rock embankment, and the entire area was enveloped in the ever present and mysterious mists that were synonymous with the woods of Connemara... the mists that were said to hide the spirits of the forests and glens...

Meg looked up, as the pristine waters sparkled and shone as they seemed to come from the sky itself... "How long do ye suppose it will take them to climb up to the top, Joshamee?" she asked, her own blue eyes dancing and her hands clasped together with excitement. "Explain it to me, again!"

"Well, pet, we found the Fountain of Youth... the _Agua de Vida_. Since Jack and young Will are cousins, we can move it here for safekeeping." Joshamee said in such a matter-of-fact tone that one might think that they were moving a barrel of whiskey from one corner of a ship's hold to another. Meg blinked up at him, and replied, "Oh."

"Truly, Meg... " Joshamee said, taking up her plump hands in his, as she knew that he had been joking with her, "... we truly don't know what is going t' happen, dear. It's hard t' explain t' someone who has never been t' sea all o' the strange things tha' can occur in this world..."

Meg stared into Joshamee's eyes for a hard moment, and finally said, "Whist, how do you know that I've never been to sea, Josh... have ye asked me?"

Joshamee looked puzzled, as Meg drew herself up and said, "I know one or two things about the sea...My late husband was a captain, dearest... I never told ye that, as ye never asked... my late Pat O'Shaughnessy had his own ship, _The Donegal,_ and he never told me how he was able to obtain it with our meager means..."

As the mists gathered around them, Meg O'Shaughnessy squeezed Joshamee's hands tightly and said, "Pat was a good captain, and I went along on many a voyage with him as ship's cook, and I was able to see many sights at his side... " she shuddered, "... but I swore that I would never go to sea again after I nearly died at sea... "

Joshamee stared at his Meg in shock..."I was rescued from a small island that me and two other crew men managed to row to in a longboat, after my husband's ship was taken to the depths... it was fortunate that we were in a shipping lane, and that we only were upon that island for a few days... we managed, but I learned that my husband had gotten his ship by means that would catch up to him..." She pushed a graying curl out of her eyes and tucked it up under her lace cap, as her blue eyes hardened and she continued.

"I know that there are many that criticize your handsome young Captain Sparrow for the actions of his heart when it came to wanting his ship back from the briny deep, darlin', and it's well known in sea lore that he dealt with the devil, himself, that horrid Davy Jones.'

"Well," Meg said,"My Pat went to his watery grave for the same reasons... he loved that ship from the very moment that he set eyes on it in the Belfast shipyard, and he also made a deal with the same devil that Jack did, so that he could provide for me and give me a home and a good life... he ran from his debt, just as Jack did... and I saw my husband and his ship taken to their deaths by Jones' tentacled beastie... _just as Jack was_."

She closed her eyes and swallowed, never letting go of Joshamee's hands... the mists enveloped them both...at that very point in time, Meg was very grateful for the cool, soothing Irish mist...

Joshamee was stunned... his sweet little Meg, marooned on an island after witnessing her husband's death in the tentacles of the monster... Meg opened her eyes and said, with finality, "I never judged my Pat for what he did... he made a bad decision, just as your captain did, Josh... I shall never judge Jack Sparrow, either, for none of us knows what motivates a man to make decisions like that.'

'But I know one thing... as one survivor of the Kraken to another, I can say that I love you with all of me heart, and I can never question the stories from the sea, or from a world beyond us... " Meg swept a hand out toward the deep forest all around them, "... It isn't for me to question, nor is it for me to question the existence of the Fountain of Youth, whatever it may be, me darlin'... there ye have it... take it or leave it!"

Joshamee looked up at the mountainside, and then back at his Meg. She had her hands folded in front of her as she, also, looked up expectantly. She then paused and looked down at Little Will, who was quietly playing with his string of beads... she bent down and tucked his blanket around him, and as she did, she felt something light going around her neck and being fastened in the back.

Looking down in surprise, she said, "OH!" as a very large, perfectly round beautiful pearl on a fine, shining pure silver chain was dangling around her neck... "OH!" she said again, as she took the pearl in the palm of her hand and then looked up at Gibbs with shining eyes. "Oh, Joshamee! It's beautiful! I love it!" and she threw her arms around him and kissed him!

"Aw, pet!" was his only reply as he kissed her back... he knew that he had more to say, but he was waiting for just the right time... the opportune moment!

۞

They climbed for what seemed to be hours... it was not a long climb, but a hard one, since the mountainside was steep and rocky. Elizabeth was wondering if they would ever find the mouth of the spring, when Jack finally called out from ahead, "Spring ahoy, mates!" They could hear his compass snap shut with a great deal of satisfaction.

Janie was huffing her curls out of her eyes and mumbling something about it not seeming to be so steep when they had climbed up here before, and she finally reached her hand down to help pull Elizabeth up on top of the outcropping of rocks that Jack was excitedly waving his hands from... William was looking all around in appreciation, and Elizabeth was about to say something about how tired she was until he helped her get her footing and she turned around. What met her eyes was one of the most beautiful views that she had ever taken in. Jack smirked as he put his arms around his Janie's waist and squeezed her tight until she called him a scamp. "Now ye see why I likes t' picnic wif me lass, up here!"

Before them was the mouth of Kilkearan Bay as it stretched out to the open Atlantic Ocean, sparkling and blue in the bright springtime sunlight... seagulls dipped and wove in the air currents, as they swept up the steep cliffs that shot up from the rocky shores at their feet. The Connemara forest was stretched out below them like a lush carpet in every shade of green imaginable, and the sound of birds calling could be heard for miles around.

"Clear off t' our south would be th' Cliffs o' Moher in County Clare," Jack said as he pointed... "If we use a strong spyglass, we can see a monastary on the cliffside an' Meg's village... an' up that way would be the Dingle Peninsula, an' further past that is County Mayo!"

They all regarded the vista in great appreciation, until William finally said, "Well, cousin... we didn't come up here to enjoy the view of the island... we came up here to change our own corner of our world."

Janie looked down at the strong wooden box that had been strapped to William's strong back for the climb... no one trusted Jack's uncertain feet, of course, to carry a glass bottle up a mountainside, even in a strong wooden box.. he had tripped more than once, upon the way up... As William opened the box and lifted the treasured bottle of shining, bubbling liquid into his hands, she and Elizabeth put their arms around each other. Momentarily glancing at each other, Elizabeth said, nervously, 'Are you ready for the future, Janie?"

"Ohhh, faith and begorrah!" Janie hugged Elizabeth hard and whispered, "I'm not sure! One would think that I would be ready for anything, having known my Jackie all of me life!"

William paused, then he looked up at Jack. Jack looked back at him, his dark eyes sparkling and his face splitting into a huge grin. William grinned back, and held out the amber bottle, and together, they pulled out the cork... instantly, there was a "pop", and a fizzing sound... "Well, cousin, here's to the _Agua de Vida_...here's to us... "

As they tipped the bottle, Jack chuckled, "Aye, young cousin o' mine...Hector Barbossa... eat yer heart out..." and he whispered in a sing song fashion, "... _I've got Agua de Vida, I've got Agua de Vida_..."

As the Waters trickled from the bottle and into the small spring that was bubbling forth from the rocks that they were standing upon, the very earth under them began to shake slightly, then it stopped... the Waters joined the pureness of that which was pouring down the side of the mountain, and instantly, a wave of new green growth was springing forth like ocean waves, stretching out from the stream as it tumbled down, and out of sight...

They all gasped in wonder as the forest on either side of the waters began to burst forth in new leaves, flowers of every colour, fragrance, and size... it continued on down before them as the Waters mixed with the virgin waterfall, and a new mist burst up like a puff of smoke before them... Janie's hand went over her mouth as Elizabeth clinged to her, as William and Jack put their arms around both Janie and Elizabeth and they watched the transformation take place...

It was then that Jack suddenly remembered that he was to yell out a signal to Joshamee and Meg below, and he cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed," BUGGER! LOOK OUT BELOW! HERE IT BLOODY COMES!" He began to wave his arms about, like as if Gibbs could see him from the glen far below them.

Far down the mountain, Joshamee knew that it was his cue from his captain... Meg jumped and cried out, "Look! Oh, saints preserve us! LOOK!"

They both stared as the Waters came down the mountainside, and the forest bloomed all around in a myriad of colour... the mists burst forth from the moss covered rocks, and flurries of startled birds flew up into the trees... the Waters were the colours of rubies, diamonds, emeralds as they roared down toward the waterfall in a sight like no other...

Suddenly, Joshamee Gibbs dropped to one knee, and took Meg's startled hand in his, "It's now or never, Meg! I love you! Spend an eternity with me, lassie! _Will you marry me?" _

Meg O'Shaughnessy tore her eyes away from the approaching wonder to look at yet another wonder in her eyes... her Josh was down on one knee, proposing to her! She sputtered for only a moment, then cried out, "I've been waiting for a year for you to ask me, ye scamp! YES! YES! YES!"

And as the Waters finally crashed down over the rocks and into the waiting pool, flowers of every kind sprang up around their feet and around a surprised Little Will's basket, as Meg O'Shaughnessy pulled Joshamee Gibbs to his feet and sealed their love and their future with a deep, hard kiss!

_To be continued..._


	17. Sailing Through the Waters of Time

۞

The Waters shimmered in the guarded light of the glen before them, as the filtered sun dappled the surface of the pool that was forever rippling at the base of the waterfall... the glittering colours of red, gold, green and blue reflected off of the canopy of trees over their heads, and they all stood in muted awe as they looked all around them.

Jack, Janie, William and Elizabeth had made their way back down the mountain, carefully choosing their footsteps in the thick greenery that had sprung up, and nearly covered the path that led upward... Jack had his arm around Janie the entire way down, and they had looked from side to side like they had never seen this place that they had visited ever since they were wee bonnie children. Elizabeth and William were following them, hand in hand, their mouths open in wonder at the changes that had taken place.

New saplings had sprung up from nowhere, flowers of every hue and shape were now bobbing their bright heads in the fragrant forest air... the forest floor was carpeted in lush, green shamrocks, their bellshaped white flowers mixing into the colours of the other blooms like as if they were planted there to startle the beholder's eye with contrast... the heavy mists moved between the trees as if to guard the location by their presence, and the birds were singing like as if their hearts would burst.

They found Joshamee and Meg, along with Little Will in his basket, standing exactly where they had left them, only with looks of blissful happiness upon their faces, as they looked up the path to see the others approach... it was then that Jack grinned at his quartermaster and his eyes widened, as Meg was touching the pearl necklace with her fingertips as she looked about... it was not lost upon William, either, but he did not say anything, nor did the captain... Joshamee had apparantly seized his moment, after all.

They all stood and looked into the crystal clear Waters, watching the mossy stones in the bottom of the pool, as they seemed to be performing a dance to their audience...

"Look at that... "Jack started, as he peered more closely, "... the Waters are shimmerin' wif tiny bubbles, jus' like it was when we found it..."

"What do you suppose we should do, next?" William asked, honestly not knowing, "Kathleen said that it could be bathed in, or consumed..." he, also, was looking closely at the beauty before them, as Elizabeth had picked Little Will up out of his basket and was holding him in her arms. William said, "Perhaps one of us should try to touch it?"

They all stood back and observed each other, then all eyes fell to Jack... who stared at them all, his fingers twiddling in the air and his own eyes finally falling to Janie... he cleared his throat, as he suspected that he knew what they were all thinking - that he was the one that needed the Waters the most. He looked nervously at Janie, who nodded her head forward a little, as she glanced at the Waters with what might be equal nervousness... what Jack said next did not surprise anyone except Elizabeth...

"I order my _first mate_ t' put 'is fingertip in the Waters, an' see wot happens..." Jack finally stammered, as Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. Hot words began bubbling to her lips, and William simply glanced at her and she was able to quell what she was about to blurt out.

Janie glared at Jack at that point, and he blinked at her and stuck his nose in the air. Joshamee's eyes popped a little, and he pulled Meg close, uncertain what would happen.

William frowned slightly, then simply rolled his eyes at Jack, "Well... I can't see what putting one fingertip in would harm..." William finally shrugged, as he knelt down upon one knee at the pond's edge, where the Waters were gently lapping at the rocks as the waterfall created constant motion... he carefully pointed one fingertip to the surface, and slowly dipped it in. Everyone held their breath.

"It's warm... very warm!" William hesitated, then he smiled widely. "I feel a wonderful warmth in my hand! It tingles a little, and is very soft and comforting."

He immersed his finger into the Waters up to his middle knuckle, then swished it around, slowly... he finally immersed his entire hand, and held it there... "The warmth is going up my arm, and it feels like ... I can't describe it... it feels like... " his handsome face turned up to the others and was full of awe, "... it feels exactly like it did when Kathleen touched my face in the Maelstrom... it feels like... _life_ of some sort other than that which we have, now..."

They all pondered his words, as William pulled his hand from the waters and they all gathered around to regard it... it looked the same as it had, before, except for the new smoothness of his skin... he flexed his hand, then ran his other hand over it. He felt one of his fingers, particularly, and he grinned, "It has healing powers! I used to have some stiffness and pain in one finger that I broke whilst still a blacksmith, and it was also a little crooked at the joint, here! All of that is gone."

Janie was looking around at all of her companions' faces, and as she felt some of her nervousness subside, her eyes caught a sight that caused her hand to go to her throat and make her exclaim, "Saints preserve us... look!"

They all looked up, and it was Jack whose breath caught in his chest, as he was the one that the sight would affect the most... nearest to the rocks that the waterfall, itself, was tumbling over, and for as far back as his eyes could see, was a miraculous thicket of wild plum trees... wild plum trees that were heavy with the fruit that his mother had used to make delicious wild plum jam so many years ago, a skill that she had passed along to Janie... Jack had never seen so many wild plums in his life, and it was not yet the season for them...

"It's a sign, mates..." the captain said, softly, his hands falling to rest upon the hilt of his sword, looking through the mist as if trying to see someone. "Its a sign that the Waters are safe..."

Joshamee and Meg looked at each other, but William, Elizabeth and Janie knew exactly what the captain was saying... Janie moved close to him, and also looked into the mists, almost hopefully.

Sighing heavily, he turned to the others, and said, "I... um... apologize for makin' it evident tha' Captain Jack Sparrow can be a bloody coward, William... for it shall be Captain Jack Sparrow who will be the first to _fully_ take in wotever th' Waters have t' offer..."

Elizabeth had finally swallowed her first reaction a bit sadly, and she and the others had understood, now, why Jack had reacted the way that he had... he had the most to gain from the Waters, but indeed, he also might have the most to lose, if the Waters were not so benevolent to a damaged brain... Jack dipped his head down for a moment, looking over at the pool that had been so inviting for so many years, for so many reasons... he wasn't so sure about it, now...

They all walked back to the Inn in silence, taking the long pathway that wound hither and yon through the forest. It was decided that Jack and Janie would go back to the Waters first, then William and Elizabeth, then Joshamee and Meg. They were treating it all with the respect that it deserved, and Janie and Jack soon departed back through the trees. Elizabeth watched them from the doorway, as William joined her, his arm going around her.

Janie had gathered towels, and she and Jack started back through the woods... Jack was laughing and joking as they left, but Elizabeth could see Janie's arm go around him, and it was then that she could detect Jack's shoulders sag a little as Janie wove her hand through his long braids, comfortingly. They paused as they entered the forest, and spoke to each other. The Turners could not tell what was being said, but a quick kiss from Janie, and a hand to his cheek, made their captain straighten up once more, and throw his shoulders back... they disappeared from sight.

۞

"I'm worried about them, Will! They have been gone for a long time! Maybe we should go and check on them!" Elizabeth kept looking out the window, as the others had now built a fire and were quietly talking... William looked up at the clock and shook his head, smiling slightly, "They have only been gone for about an hour. And you know what they like to do at the waterfall!" he joked.

Elizabeth turned to her husband and said, "Aren't you the least bit worried about how your own cousin might be affected by the Waters, Will? What if Jack became ill?"

William looked at Joshamee and Meg, and said, "Let's give it more time... if they are not back in another half hour, one of us can go check on them..."

۞

Jack had not wished for any of his family to detect exactly how nervous he was. As he and Janie stood at the edge of the Waters, he turned to her and said, "I... I'll go in, first, love... " He sat down on the rocks and began to slowly pull off his boots, his dark eyes suspiciously staring at the pool with it's bubbling surface.

"Nonsense. We'll both go in, together... we'll just take it slowly, and not just push each other in, or yell 'last one in is a rotten egg' and just jump."

Janie began to pull her blouse off over her head, as Jack looked over at her with worry. His worry began to disappear, as Janie was stripping her garments off with such determination and confidence that he finally began to grin... not only at her courage, but at the visual of his Irish beauty that was presenting itself to him with each neatly folded piece of clothing. As he finally took in his lassie in her freckled, unclothed glory, he laughed and said, "Well, me Janie, if I die in the Waters, I will die a happy man wif a naked you in me arms!'

Janie simply put her hands on her hips, and snorted, "Oh hurry up! Get naked, yourself, ye scamp!"

They did exactly what Janie said that they would do... as they both took one last look into each other's eyes, they held hands, set their jaws, and went into the Waters, together.

۞

"Here they come!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she finally saw Jack and Janie emerging from the trees, "Will, they need our help! There is something wrong with Jack!"

William, Joshamee and Meg were immediately upon their feet, and William shot out the door to the couple who was struggling to walk up to the Inn... Janie was supporting Jack against her, and his head was hanging in his hands, as he stumbled toward them. Janie's bright blue eyes looked up and she was grateful to see William running toward them, his face worried... they all were running down the steps and through the grass, and it was then that Jack finally collapsed to his knees in front of them... he had managed to pull on his britches, shirt and boots, but Janie was carrying his sash and waistcoat across her shoulder.

"He's alright... he's alright... just help me get him to bed," Janie huffed her hair out of her eyes, as William was concernedly leaned over his slight cousin, who was merely resting upon his knees and still holding his head.

"Jack... Jack... it's me," William had his arms across Jack's shoulders, as Jack whined, "Ooooh, me head... it _hurts..._I feel like I've been on a week long bender in Tortuga City..."

Everyone, including Janie, began to laugh a little, as William chuckled and said, "I would imagine that this is the first hangover that you've had because of plain water, eh?"

Jack finally was able to crack a pained brown eye open and regard William, who could then tell exactly how much Jack's head hurt. "It ain't 'plain water', William... that's a fact." he whimpered, gruffly... "... ow..."

William slipped Jack's arm over his shoulder, and effortlessly lifted him to his feet, and promptly took him in to tuck him into bed.

As Janie prepared a cold compress soaked in medicinal herbs for her Jackie's pounding head, Elizabeth eagerly followed her about the kitchen... Janie was giggling a little as she said, "I see that ye must have been nervous, Izzy! Ye have a bread dough punched down and on it's second rise!"

"What happened, Janie? How was it?" Elizabeth finally took her friend's arm, and turned her to face her. "Are you alright, Janie?"

Janie paused in dipping the small, folded towel into the bowl of herbed water... she put the compress down and folded her arms around her young friend, and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Izzy... how do I even begin to describe it? It was warm, it was lovely, it was the most unusual feeling I have ever felt."

Leaning back and looking Elizabeth straight in the eyes, she pushed her curls back from her forehead, and mused, "It was like I was shot full of wonderful energy... I felt a tingling all over, and a rush of warmth all through my body, and I had such a feeling of euphoria that I wanted to dance!"

Her face clouded for a moment, and she said, "Jack didn't fare as well... he had immediate sharp pain in his head, but once we immersed ourselves up to our shoulders, it subsided somewhat, for a while. We finally just stood in the Waters, but my Jackie... my poor Jackie..."

"He could only lean against me, and put his head on my shoulder... the entire time we were gone," Janie said, quietly, as she resumed preparing the compress," ... we were simply standing, such as that... and I would dip my hand into the Waters, and softly pour it over his head... whist, darlin', I do believe that there was some deep healing to be done with my Jackie... and it hurt to simply put a stop to what was deteriorating inside of his poor head..."

Brightening, she said, "But as for meself, I feel so energized that I would swear we were leaving for Spain on the Pearl, again! I feel so alive!"

Quickly picking up the bowl of water and the compress, Janie winked at Elizabeth and said, "Whist, darlin'... grab that lime from the bowl for my love, and we'll all discuss it whilst I try to' relieve me Jackie's 'hangover'!"

And Elizabeth was amazed at the quickness and spring that was in Janie's steps... it was as if her best friend had been reborn! She nearly flew to the bedchamber, to ease her beloved's throbbing head... and Janie did not even seem to be aware of the wonderful change that Elizabeth noticed in her...

Janie O'Madden had seemingly grown younger, right before their eyes... and the look of utter love that she and her Jackie shared as she pressed the cool, healing compress to his bare forehead so that his pouting ceased immediately told them all that the change that the Waters were to present to them all had already taken place in these two who had loved each other deeply, for so long...

They had loved each other all of their lives... and now their lives were forever changed... for if they were to tell each other that they would love each other for all time, no truer statement would ever be spoken...

Within a matter of hours, the same would be the case for the others who had thrown their lot in with Captain Jack Sparrow and his Pirate Lass of Connemara, for better or for worse... for not only did they choose to sail the waters of the world with him, now they would all sail the Waters of time!

THE END - FOR NOW!

_Stay tuned for a BRAND NEW STORY in the next few weeks... "The Pirate Lass, Book II - Sailing the Waters of Time"!_


	18. Book II Decades

**The Pirate Lass of Connemara, Book II**

**Sailing the Seas of Time**

_**Author's Note: **__Finally, Book II! _

_I decided to avoid confusion, and combine both parts of this saga in one story, instead of yet another sequel! I will probably be updating on weekends, and here is our first installment of the second half of the story... we will sail into unknown waters, here, so let's hope that Jack's magic compass steers us straight and true! The next part of our tale takes up where the last chapter of Book I left off... enjoy, mates! Pirate Cat_

۞

Evening was now falling upon the cove in front of the Ó Madáin Inn, with the peaceful waters lapping quietly at the moss covered boulders that tumbled along the tree lined shore... the lamps upon the small wooden dock were now lit, as was the traditional candle in the window of the inn, and the lanterns upon the dock cast dancing shadows upon the boards that many booted feet had trodden in the years since it had been built. It was raining, softly... the small droplets were making comforting sounds as they plopped onto the water and the steps leading up to the heavy front door... it was truly a tranquil evening, as was that which was happening inside of the innkeeper's own cozy bedchamber.

Captain Jack Sparrow's lanky, thin frame was lying in bed, on top of the quilted coverlet, sinking comfortably into the feather mattress, his back to the other occupants of the room and his painful head laid on a pillow in Janie O'Madden's welcoming lap... she was soaking a compress in a bowl of water laced with medicinal herbs, as taught to her by Jack's mother many years ago, and was gently laying the compress over his furrowed bare forehead. His face would wince at even the slightest touch... the Agua de Vida was healing in a hasty and hurtful manner... and it was the captain's observation to his young cousin, William Turner the Second, that it felt as though the bubbling warm Waters had found their way inside of his skull and took up a good boil, in there. He had been in agony when they first put him to bed, with William finally hefting his smaller cousin into his arms and carrying him the final steps from the great room into the bedroom, but the pain was now slowly subsiding, and Jack could smile a little as Janie fussed over him.

Finally, he was able to turn over and look at the others who were silently observing him, burying half of his face and one brown eye in the pillow... the lamps and candles that were lit in the room warmly illuminated each face as they sat there, gathered around in chairs that had been pulled in from the dining room table. Jack rubbed his head gingerly with the back of one hand, then asked, softly... "I'm afraid I was not entirely aware o' wot was goin' on around me fer a while, mates... " Taking a deep breath, and looking up at Janie from his pillow, he turned his face back to the others and asked, hesitantly, "Have we all partaken o' the Waters?"

One look at the smiling faces of William, Elizabeth, Joshamee Gibbs and Meg O'Shaughnessy answered his question without at word being spoken.

۞

"We need t' decide what t' do about th' rest o' th' crew, Jack," Joshamee said, his voice coming from the inside of his mug of whiskey... good Irish whiskey that he had acquired a taste for, and which was now adding to the incredible warmth that he was feeling over his entire body... it was an odd feeling, to be sure, feeling a tingling throughout like as if one was being pierced by pleasant little lightning bolts. Every now and then Meg would jump a little with the sensation, then cover her mouth with her pudgy hand, and giggle. Gibbs reached for her other hand and beamed at his fiance', and her eyes sparkled and she giggled, again. Janie found this to be exceptionally sweet and she would wink at the besotted pair. Meg took a good swallow from her own small tankard of whiskey and hiccuped a little, not knowing if it was caused by the strong spirits or the Waters.

Jack, it seemed, was not interested in discussing the rest of his crew, right now... the captain was finally able to slowly sit up, still wincing and holding the compress to his own head, and he turned to William and Elizabeth, who were also grinning at Gibbs and Meg, their own hands entwined. "Well, William?"

William turned his attention to his dark half cousin, and said, absently, "Well ...what, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Well, how did you partake, eh?" Brightening, he managed his trademark golden grin, and said, "Did you an' Izzy finally skinnydip at th' waterfall?" He had been recommending such pleasures to the young couple ever since their very first trip to Ireland, and his eyes went wide when Elizabeth chirped, "Yes, Jack! Will and I took off all of our clothes, and skinnydipped! And it was like nothing I have ever felt in my life!"

"Oh, whist!" Janie finally burst out, laughing, "I should hope not! Never before did the waterfall ever cause such a twinkly sensation, so I would think that ye might never have felt a thing like it before! I know _I_ haven't felt so twinkly, and Jackie and I have had some very twinkly moments out there!"

Janie was playfully twiddling with one of Jack's waist long braids, and he found himself laughing in his curious silent manner, as he felt her fingers walking themselves all up and down his back like wee feet... he almost forgot about the little pirates who were jumping up and down, painfully, inside of his head.

William put an arm around Elizabeth, who was still laughing at Jack's reaction of a wicked grin at the thought of both of the Turners skinnydipping, and he said, "Being immersed in the Waters was truly a feeling of complete cleansing, almost from the inside! I still feel warmth radiating from deep within! I feel... younger!"

"Like the two of you need to feel younger," Janie snorted, goodnaturedly, as she kept tickling the captain's back... he shivered a little bit, then suddenly, he sat straight up and his expressive eyes closed tightly... his hands flew to his head, again, and Janie suddenly put an arm around him in alarm, "Jack??" William leaned forward and put his hand on the captain's knee, and gripped it, as the others looked on in sudden concern and bewilderment.

Jack took a deep breath, and sat this way for a long moment... finally, he took his hands down from his head, and opened his eyes... blinking rapidly, he finally turned his face up to the others and looked at each of them, individually. Taking another deep breath, he finally said, softly, "It's stopped... the pain is gone... jus' like that." And turning to Janie, he stared at her for several heartbeats. Her eyes were shining as she put a freckled hand upon his cheek... covering it with his own dark hand, his thumb slowly going over his ring of love and commitment to her that was upon her left ring finger, he slowly grinned and breathed, "Do ye think that th' damage to my brain is stopped? An' I won't get worse?" And with that, they happily put their arms around each other, and let the tingling of the Waters take them over.

As glad handshakes and embraces went all around, Meg finally spoke up, "Captain Sparrow, Joshamee and I wish to be married right away! Would you be in any condition to do the honours tomorrow morning, since ye were so ill a while ago?"

"Me? Ye want _me_ t' marry ye?" Jack broke away from a tender kiss from his own relieved lass, to swivel his head around to stare at the happy betrothed couple.

Suddenly scooting his rear across the quilted coverlet toward them, nearly tipping Janie over, he chortled, "I've never married anyone t' anyone before! I've come close, a few times, but whichever crewman wot wanted t' get married got cold feet every time an' left me wifout th' pleasure o' unitin' 'em in unholy weddedness! I once performed a lovely 'ring' ceremony fer Mr. and Mrs. Whelp, here, but never a marri_aaage_!"

Elizabeth smacked Jack smartly on the shoulder for being called Mrs. Whelp, and William burst out laughing, as Jack stuck his tongue out at her.

"Weddings! Oh, I _love_ weddings!" Jack started, his arms spread wide and beads jingling... Joshamee and Meg were both blushing and giggling like teenagers, by now...

"We know, Jackie, we know!" Janie laughed, and they all yelled, "DRINKS ALL AROUND!"

Jack seemed momentarily miffed that they all knew what he was going to say before he said it, but the thought of Gibbs being married and drinks being involved made for a great deal to look forward to in the morning.

Janie finally got to her feet, and said, "Oh my! I just feel so full of energy that I want to dance! The Waters are a wonderful thing! They have healed my Jackie..." stopping and looking at the captain, who was finally getting to his own extremely wobbly feet, with William's help, she murmured, lovingly,"... well, the Waters have healed my Jackie as much as he is going to be healed..." then continued, " And we're going to have a wedding in the morning! Izzy, I expect that this calls for glasses of the fine amantillado that we brought from Spain, served in me good crystal!"

And with that, they all moved to the fireplace in the great room, to toast their good fortune, their new lives... and to the unknown waters that they were about to embark upon... the future...

۞

Janie prepared a fine meal with what she could find after her very first voyage upon the mighty Black Pearl... she had no bread baked, but the milkmaid found out that they were back from their adventure at sea, and had courteously left a fresh loaf, as well as some butter. The wee feathered crew members of the Black Pearl, Scarlett, Giselle and Penny, had laid a fine clutch of eggs, and there was still some bacon hanging in the pantry, so Janie fried up a fine breakfast-for-dinner. All exclaimed at how delicious the meal was, and they were not certain if it was because of the fine set of French cookware from the _Lisbona_, or that their tastebuds had been reborn, as well. Jack said that is was simply his lassie's fine cooking and for that, he was rewarded with another serving of scrambled eggs and a look from Janie's happy, sparkling eyes.

The evening turned tranquil, once again, as they all gathered with full bellies around the peat fire, which was burning warmly and snapping with each raindrop that found it's way down the chimney. Outside, Meg's pony, Toby, was now unhitched from his cart for the night, and tethered under a strong tarp made of black canvas, warm and dry, with a fine bucket of oats for his own supper. Curled up on his back and purring was his friend, Clancy, the neighbour's small black and white cat, whom Jack was extremely fond of.

As everyone propped their feet up on the battered old trunk in front of the worn leather couch, Jack finally pulled a large woolen blanket around himself and his Janie, and said, "As to that which ye addressed hours ago, Master Gibbs... we need t' discuss a few things, here, that's for certain..." Settling back into the overstuffed cushion, and gathering Janie into his arms, he stated simply, "We can't tell th' crew..."

William was now throwing another chunk of peat on the fire, and stirring it with a poker, as Elizabeth settled down in their own woolen nest on the couch and put a hungry and fussing Little Will to her breast. William ran a hand over his deeply scarred chest, and added, "We all know that piracy, as we know it, won't last much longer..." Silence fell over the small family, and William turned to them all and said, "I think that we should go along, like always, but when it is time, we shall simply sail back here to Connemara and lay low for a while, and take things as they come..."

"I agree... there might be a time when we might 'ave t' leave th' Caribbean, which wouldn't break my heart none these days... things are already gettin' dicey there for our ilk, an' there aren't enough places t' hide from th' Royal Navy amongst those islands, anymore," Jack concurred, and he continued, "... I also think tha' we need t' put away a goodly part o' the gold tha' we plundered from the _Lisbona_... salt it away for a rainy day, as it were..."

Janie was silent as these words were being said. Her thoughts were going back to long ago, when she "salted away" three bags of pirate gold that had become blood money when Jack's beloved mother, Maggie, was murdered by Janie's own hated father... the gold that her father had stolen from Maggie and her young son prior to killing Maggie and selling Jack into three years of bondage aboard a slave ship was saved, by the request of Captain Teague, and used to purchase this haven that was her and her beautiful gypsy boy's home upon land. She was shaken from her memories by Jack squeezing her under the blanket, and his now rum-husky voice saying, "Wot say you, Janie? We all agreed, but you."

"Yes... of course... I agree. We should hide part of the gold..." her eyes closed halfway, and she tilted her head to one side, much as Jack would, and said, "We should hide part of the gold, or perhaps give it to someone trustworthy and who will keep it for us, such as Captain Teague... then hide ourselves for while, eventually.'

'I wonder," she mused, warmly, as the rain pelted the windowpanes and the strong stone walls that were so much a part of her and her life with Jackie, "I wonder what decades will feel like, now?" She laid her head on Jack's shoulder, and he pulled her so close that her freckled nose scrunched into his fine boned cheek. She smiled.

And with that pleasant thought, the three couples nestled into each other, and watched the dancing flames in the fireplace... decades... would they now feel like mere moments to those who could possibly live forever?

_To be continued..._

۞


	19. Book II We Love Weddings!

_**Author's Note: **__There is a song mentioned in this chapter called "Blarney Pilgrim"... it is featured in the movie, "Titanic", played by a traditional Irish band called Gaelic Storm... it is the song that Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater dance to.. everyone should dance to it! Try it! _

_And for those of you who are James Norrington fans, the next chapter will be very important for him, as well as Kathleen and the Turners, as we slip into the future a bit - I might even post it mid-week! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, as I had a lot of fun writing it! Pirate Cat_

۞

Dawn was being born along the tall treetops, and colours of soft pink and yellow were blending with the budding green leaves above the thatched roof of the Inn... there was no wind, and the soft rains of the evening before had freshened a deep forest landscape that was already new with springtime ... birds were twittering as they were shaking off sleep, fluffing their feathers to greet another beautiful Connemara morning. Seagulls called from the mouth of Kilkearan Bay, and the Atlantic beyond...

Elizabeth Swann Turner sat in one of her favourite places in the world... the wide stone windowsill of the room that she shared with her husband and baby, the room that was given to them by Janie when they first came to the Inn a year and a half ago. William was still sleeping, with wee Little Will in his arms... he was teething, and his fussing during the night was something that William could not bear to hear... Little Will always ended up snuggled in his father's strong arms during these nights.

Janie called this room the Honeymoon Room, and it had been the Turners' room ever since. Jack had insinuated that he and Janie would spend time there whilst he was visiting, but Janie had told Elizabeth over kneading a loaf of bread upon that first visit that he'd never had any desire to sleep in that room. until someone _else_ in his odd family got to occupy the larger room, and it's larger bed.

Looking back, as Elizabeth breathed deeply of the fragrant air at the windowsill, Janie's amusing comments to Elizabeth, as she sprinkled more flour on the kneading board were,"I asked Jackie just_ why _he thought he needed to try the larger room... he had always liked MY bedroom just fine...'

'...he had turned to me and started to say something, and I scoffed at him with, 'Never mind, I just answered me own question! Don't think so highly of yourself, darlin'. It's definitely your _ego_ that needs all of the room... the rest of ye wouldn't fill a thimble'."

Elizabeth had whooped with laughter at that one, but stopped immediately when she turned to look straight at Jack, who had meandered into the kitchen for a mug to share a bottle of rum with his young cousin. Jack had merely smirked, snaked his hands around Janie's corseted waist from behind, and muttered sensually and mysteriously into the innkeeper's ear, "Depends on th' thimble, my love! I never heard YOU complain!"

Janie and Elizabeth both had giggled wickedly, as Jack bobbed his head to one side, smiled blissfully... he had expected a smack on the arm from his lass, and was pleasantly surprised to get a flour covered pat to his cheek... and wobbled back out to "help" William sharpen Janie's kitchen knives by watching William work and offering him rum, whilst William wondered why Jack's cocoa coloured cheek was powdered by bread flour.

Elizabeth wandering attention was interrupted by a soft tap at the door... getting up, she pulled her dressing gown around herself and cracked the door open, quietly. She was greeted from the darkened upstairs hallway by a pair of warm, sparkling brown eyes. It was Jack.

"_Dia duit ar maidin_, Izzy!" Jack grinned as Elizabeth stepped out into the hallway, so as not to awaken Little Will in his fussy state.

"Top of the morning to you, Jack! My, don't you look rather chipper this morning!"

Reaching over to straighten his shirt collar, Elizabeth smiled back at the captain, as Jack replied, "I've good reason to be chipper! I won't go into me an' me beloved's night last night..." he paused for a moment and smiled, then continued, "... but I was sent above deck, here, t' tell ye that me sweetheart an' meself are goin' t' walk out to th' waterfall an' gather some posies for th' nuptuals upon th' Black Pearl o' Master Gibbs an' his bonnie lass! Janie seems t' think that we needs flowers." He wiggled a bit with pleasure, in a very, very un-piratey way, at the thought of gathering flowers with his lass. Elizabeth noticed, but said nothing except with her own sparkling eyes.

"Awww! How nice! We already agreed to get up early and help Meg pretty herself up! Flowers! What a wonderful idea! I will get breakfast ready for everyone!" Elizabeth immediately put her hand upon the handle of the door, as Jack swiveled himself toward the stairs to the great room... pausing, he turned around and said, "The Waters agree wif ye, Izzy. Ye look happy, lass... it's said tha' th' eyes are th' windows t' th' soul, an' I see a soul that's content..."

Elizabeth looked at her captain with a small amount of surprise. Even though theirs was a deep friendship forged of great hardship, it was not one that included compliments very often... Jack's face was softened as he smiled at her, and she saw that there was, indeed, a different look about him, as well... a younger, fresher, happier Jack Sparrow was before her, so handsome and gypsy dark. His own look of world weariness or glassy eyed imbalance, at times, was completely gone, right now... it was all replaced by the look of a man who was finally no longer looking back, but forward, with his loved ones behind him, all the way.

Wordlessly, Elizabeth impulsively went over to him at the top of the stairs, wrapped her arms around him and hugged Jack tightly. He did not protest, as he very lightly and cautiously hugged her back... this was to be their first full day after the creation of the Waters, and this was to be one of their oldest friend's wedding day... a very glad day, indeed! With a quick nod, he disappeared down the stairs.

It was only moments later, as she fed her baby at the window of their room, that Elizabeth contentedly watched the captain and the innkeeper walk, arm in arm, off into the forest that was their home...Janie was swinging a large basket in her free hand, her long auburn braid going to and fro at her back, her head swinging from side to side as she sang a song in Gaelic that Elizabeth did not know... Jack was humming along, and his own braids were also swinging past his own waist, in perfect unison with his Janie's... they both had more of a spring to their step, and Elizabeth smiled warmly as the couple stopped for a moment, just prior to disappearing into the morning shadows. They grinned... they kissed... and Jack was holding Janie so tightly, as they did so, that he even slightly lifted her to the tips of her toes... she brushed some of his own errant dark hair away from his face, and they then continued on into the woods toward the warm, magical, life giving waterfall...

۞

"DEARLY BELOVED... " Jack's voice boomed, as everyone assembled upon the dark deckboards of the mighty Black Pearl jumped a little...Janie nudged Jack hard.

"Oh, alright then! Dearly beloved, we are all gathered her upon this bea-U-tiful morning in order t' unite these two fine people in the shackles o' unholy matwimomy...matwi...mat... WEDDEDNESS! ... who th' bloody hell came up wif a word like 'matwi.."

"JACK!"

Jack stopped his muttering and looked over at Janie, whose eyes were now narrowed and glaring at him! Turning to those before him, he waved his hands around randomly and mumbled, "Sorry! Alright then!"

He could not help but chuckle at Joshamee, who was patiently waiting for his captain to continue, a slight smile upon his freshly scrubbed face and an arm around his plump bride. Meg, herself, was a pretty little picture, to be certain, Jack thought, pleasantly.

Janie and Elizabeth had spent the better part of two hours helping Meg to prepare for her big day, and since she had only the two dresses that she had hurriedly packed when Joshamee had come banging on the door of her boarding house, they made sure to brush out the wrinkles and shake out her lace shawl. Elizabeth helped a giggling Meg to tame her long, curly graying red hair into its customary bun at the back, and pin it to a makeshift veil that Janie fashioned of a pretty table doily, interwoven with long pink ribbons and yellow wildflowers from the glen around the waterfall.

Meg carried a nosegay of pink and yellow posies, with tufts of bright green shamrocks, and Joshamee even had a bit of floral colour tucked into the buttonhole of his clean vest. A fine looking couple, to be sure!

"Ahem! We are gathered her upon th' deck o' th' most beautiful an' fierce pirate ship wot ever sailed, th' mighty Black Pearl, in order t' join Josh an' Meg, here in the shackles o'...

"'Bonds', Jack!! Not 'shackles'!" Janie hissed, as Elizabeth buried her nose in her own bouquet to keep from laughing... she was taking her role as matron of honour very seriously, as it was decided that Jack would certainly need assistance from his own lassie to keep the "ceremony" moving along! William nudged Joshamee and whispered, "Who's really doing the officiating, here, I wonder?"

Jack finally rolled his eyes in deep exasperation, and growled, "Who's the bloody captain, here?" Janie kept glaring at him, and he stared back, his lower lip protruding.

Silence fell, and Jack stood up straight, and resumed his soliloquy. "One more time...we are gathered here in order t' join Josh an' Meg in th' bonds of weddedness... a fine bond t' be bound to fer those who desire t' be so bound... " Everyone stared at the captain, who was just getting warmed up.

"... A state o' uniting wot is a fine state t' be in if one wishes t' be put into a state such at that... which many don't... but many do... an'... " he stopped for a moment, trying to remember where he was with a finger to his bearded chin, and a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"AH! Anyroads, as th' captain o' this fine, brave vessel, I am pleased t' be askin' ye, Joshamee, do ye takes Meg..." another hard nudge to his ribs reminded him to rechart his course... "Sorry! Do ye takes Margaret Mary Eileen Mahoney O'Shaughnessy... damn, Meg, where'd ye get such a handle as that one? Mine's just 'Captain Jack Sparrow', an'..." Janie nearly knocked the poor captain over with her elbow.

A heavy sigh followed, "Joshamee, do ye takes Margaret Mary Eileen Mahoney O'Shaughnessy t' be yer wife, in sickness an' in healf, fer richer or fer poorer... that ain't gonna happen since th' _Lisbona_ gave up her bountiful treasure t' th' Black Pearl... oh, sorry... fer better or fer worse... " Jack paused, and thought deeply for a moment, then tilted his head, smiled and said, "... forever?"

William nodded with satisfaction at his cousin's choice of words as he patted Joshamee's broad shoulder... Gibbs looked at his blushing bride, and said, softly, "... I do... I love ye, my pet..." Meg blushed even more deeply, and she raised her flowers to her round, excited rosy face... Janie leaned over to Jack, who had turned to take a hearty swallow from a squat green bottle that was sitting on the railing, and said, "Keep going, darlin'! Your doing fine, now!"

Jack turned loosely to Meg, and with his fingers raised in front of his round eyes for emphasis, he continued, as William snickered, "Meg, dearie, do ye take Joshamee Charles Gibbs, a scoundrel an' scalawag, named fer his father who sailed under my father's colours, one o' th' finest men wot ever sailed th' Seven Seas under any colours... a man who has saved my life more 'n' once, an' fought bravely for as long as I've known 'im..."

Suddenly, the captain's voice was becoming quieter, "... an' who has seen more hardship in love than any man I know, other than William, here, yet always came out on top o' things because he's a damn good man, jus' like me cousin is?"

Meg now had tears in her eyes, and Joshamee was looking at his shuffling feet at his captain's glowing words..." in sickness an' in healf... fer richer or fer poorer... fer better or fer worse... forever?"

"Oh, Captain Sparrow," Meg sniffed, "I DO! I DO!"

Startling everyone, Jack threw his arms out to his sides and crowed, "Bugger! Bloody good, then! By the power vested in me as th' captain of my lovely lady, the Black Pearl, I now pronounce ye husband an' wife! You may now _kiss th' bride_!"

And as a sudden warm breeze made the rigging of the three tall masts sing, Joshamee Gibbs took his bride in his arms, and Jack Sparrow could hardly contain his glee that Hector Barbossa was no longer one up on him!

Janie leaned over to Elizabeth and William, and winked at them from behind her own bouquet of flowers, for she and Jack had a surprise in store for the newly wedded couple... it was not going to be a simple day of quiet stories and drinks, but one of celebration, as they had made a stop on their way over to the waterfall that morning...and the Black Pearl's timbers made a low creaking sound to add her own soft words, like as if she were also a matron of very great honour, herself...

۞

"Welcome! Welcome, Cap'n Jack! Cap'n Will!" Padraig Kerrigan's voice boomed out over the forest clearing, as the wedding party made it's way through the trees... Meg and Joshamee were in their small pony cart... even Toby the pony had ribbons on his harness!

"Oh, whist!" Meg cried out, as Jack and Janie, Elizabeth and William proudly led the way into the gypsy camp... the entire Kerrigan clan was turned out in their finest clothing. A cheer erupted from everyone, as Molly Kerrigan and chubby Allan Kerrigan appeared at Padraig's side.

"Surprise!" Janie shouted as Meg and Joshamee looked all around in wonder... the camp was festooned with streamers of every colour in the morning sun, and wooden tables and benches were circled around the camp... the community bonfire was burning with hot embers, and over it, a juicy pork was roasting on a spit, as well as several kettles full of savory sauces and victuals, ready for the celebration that gypsies so loved... apparently it was a trait that Jack had come by naturally, by birth...

"_We love weddings_!" Molly exclaimed, as Meg and Joshamee were both helped down from the pony cart. Toby was unhitched and joined the spirited gypsy ponies at the tie line, and Jack and William, of course, were surrounded by those who held them in such high esteem as the most famous gypsy in history and his cousin on his father's side. William was accepted as an honourary gypsy... a title that he wore very proudly.

"Welcome to the bridal couple!" Padraig said, as his daughter-in-law, Bridget, took Joshamee and Meg to the head table... Joshamee was beaming in delight and Meg was giggling to Janie and Elizabeth, "Oh, saints above, I never had such a fine wedding to Pat! Oh dear, we just went to a priest and got married and Pat ran off to sea that afternoon! I didn't have a true wedding night for weeks!"

Janie put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, that won't happen tonight, darlin'! We have quite a party planned, and you shall have your wedding night, I'll be bound! And it won't be at the Inn! It will be in Padraig's and Molly's own lovely caravan!" Sweeping her hands out just like her sweetheart would, Janie hugged Meg and cried, "_Slainte_! Cheers and long life!"

It was then that they heard Alexander Kerrigan and his brothers begin to tune up on the pipes and bodhran drum... William grinned, as there had been music and dancing when the gypsies had celebrated the rescue of Allan and Betsy Kerrigan from kidnapping, and he loved to watch the colourful art of his cousin's people, whether it was the sensual movement to the traditional music, or just simply the primal beating of the bodhran drums, like as if they were the heartbeat of the world... standing next to Jack, who was now enjoying the sights and smells all around him, William draped a hand over his smaller captain's shoulder and said, softly, "... it really is too bad that you didn't get to spend more time among your mother's people, Jack... it's a wonderful place to be, a gypsy camp..."

The captain merely looked up at his cousin, and smiled a bit sadly... "I agree, William..." he said, as his dark eyes wandered over the beautiful sight before him, this celebration of life from those who truly knew what life and love and heartache was all about... his gaze fell lovingly to his own fair, freckled lassie, as she suddenly picked up her skirts daringly above her ankles, and broke into a joyful jig to the music that was playing full tilt... a fast, wild tune called "Blarney Pilgim"... Elizabeth was now joining her, skirts and blond hair flying, as Little Will was in Bridget's arms, laughing and playing with toys that Bridget had gathered from others in the camp for the baby to play with. Even Joshamee was jigging for his laughing Meg, now, very light upon his feet for someone of his heftier girth.

Jack stood at the side with William, and they both took a pull from a bottle of rum that they passed back and forth... the bodhran drums beat more loudly, and even Jack was tapping his toe to the music, but his merry toe did not match the wistful look in his eyes as he watched the dark faces like his own, the swinging braids like his own, the sparkling dark eyes like his own, and the flying, carefree circle that was now dancing around Janie and Elizabeth, who were clapping their hands to Meg's own girlish steps... he might have joined that circle in his younger days, before his damaged brain had disconnected so much with the rest of his body.

"'Tis a pity, William, tha' I never got t' truly be th' gypsy tha' I was born t' be... for a camp of me mama's people might have been th' only place in this world that I might have truly fit in..."

William patted his friend on the shoulder, and they were silent for a moment... "That's not true, mate... you fit in wherever _we_ are... you fit in with your family..."

Even after all of this time, Jack Sparrow still was not used to thoughts such as William's... and he smiled warmly up at his cousin, his best friend, his first mate... "Thanks, William... _go raibh maith agat_."

William merely winked, sipped from the bottle of rum, and handed it to Jack, "_Slainte_, cousin... drinks all around."

_To be continued_...


	20. Book II Finally

۞

Janie stood on the rocky shore, the giant waves pounding the rocks before her. Her heart was beating nearly as hard as the water that was rolling against the stones which had been upon these shores for centuries, as stark as sentinels, always guarding the shores of Kilkearan Bay and her secret cove that was Janie's home with Jack... and now Elizabeth and William Turner and their nine year old son, Little Will. Janie paced the shore with one hand at her throat, and the other nervously keeping time with her booted feet, as they wore a path in the rough sand... today was the day... today was the day... today was the day... she was nearly sick to her stomach, she wanted it to happen so badly. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, remembering the way that the day had started.

_Janie had gotten up and dressed like she always did, stretching and putting the old coffeepot on over the cookfire in the kitchen after stirring the coals to life. She had already cleaned the Inn from top to bottom, as she had always reserved this particular part of the springtime for no guests except her love and his pirate family... it was time for a visit, and as was her habit, she wanted things to be perfect for her Jackie, her "husband", the love of her life. The lovely breezes had aired out the old stone home like the hand of a lover, caressing the lace curtains at each open window, and the salt air braced her as she nibbled on a piece of bread. She finished braiding her hair as she did so, tying it off with a black velvet bow and tossing it over her shoulder. She smiled to herself... she had dabbed a pretty orange oil fragrance upon it this morning, a hair oil that Jackie had brought to her from Brazil._

_She had a small shadow of concern re-enter her mind, as she poured herself a hot, steaming cup of coffee... she had been hearing so many stories in the village, as she went to the marketplace, of the Royal Navy tightening the noose of control on the high seas... she kept hearing familiar names of other ships being blasted out of the water, the names of well known pirates being captured and immediately hung from Navy yardarms. There were two names of pirate lords among those that were now among the dead, and Janie was sickened each time that she would be approached by a well meaning acquaintance who would say that they had not heard that Jack was one of those who was captured. _

_She had gotten so rattled upon one day after such an encounter that she had hired a pony cart and had driven herself all the way to Meg O'Shaughnessy Gibbs' boarding house near the Cliffs of Moher, and she and Meg had shared their worries and hoped that things might change soon ... it had been agreed that once things became too dangerous, the Black Pearl would retire to the Inn for good, or at least for a period of time that now meant not as much to them as it did to those who were not blessed with the Waters. _

_Feeling better for visiting with Meg, Janie arrived home at dusk, and was lighting the lanterns upon the small wooden dock in front of the __Ó Madáin_ _Inn when she found bottle sitting upon the end of the dock, tied with a wisp of seaweed... frowning, she unrolling the parchment within, she was nearly faint with relief! _

_It was a message from Jackie... by way of Kathleen... Janie hurried back up the dock and into the Inn to read the message in the quiet of the great room, holding it next to her heart for only a brief moment, as if to hold her beautiful gypsy boy, her love, her Jack! She did not realize that she had closed her eyes as she had clasped the parchment tightly in her hands, until she finally opened her eyes and unrolled the parchment once again, to behold Jack's ornate handwriting, written in Irish Gaelic..._

_"Dearest Janie, my love, _

_I am certain that you have heard, by now, of the Royal Navy's efforts to make the final assault on piracy, and that they have effectively and methodically been wiping the likes of us off of the face of this fine old earth of ours. Darling, I want you to know that we are safely ensconced in my father's private port on Madagascar... I am afraid that I was correct in me assumption..." (_...Janie smiled at Jack's efforts to write correctly, yet letting a small bit of his own vernacular creep in), "..._that we would have to finally abandon the Caribbean for good. Which does not break me heart... it has become much too dangerous for pirates, and frankly, Tortuga has even become too tame...the bloody British public is turning the Caribbean into a holiday area! Who would have bloody thought?_

_I will assume that Kathleen will deliver this letter to you within a few days of my popping it into the water to send to you... I wanted to let you know that we will be on our way to visit you within a fortnight, if I can pry Little Will away from his Great Uncle Jonathan Teague's side... seems that the Little Whelpie and my papa have taken a shine to each other. Don't ask, because I don't know... I am shrugging as I impart that bit of knowledge to you..._

_Anyroads, I also wanted to tell you, Janie, that our visit this time might be long... perhaps very long... I am not certain. Things are becoming dicey out here even for a ship as fast as me Pearl, as the numbers of the Navy vessels are growing every day... 'Britannia rules the waves'... there is more than a grain of truth to that one, methinks. _

_William, Izzy and Little Will send their love, as does my father... we have plenty of swag from the Lisbona hidden away, and it might be time to put our plan of eight years ago into motion, my darling. We may have to finally sail into legend... and at the same time, make our legend grow, savvy? I am winking as I write that!_

_As always, my beautiful freckle faced, auburn haired Pirate Lass...I love you so much...we will be seeing you soon... I hope that you have plenty of wild plum jam in the cupboard... William says to put in an order for extra crocks of butter from the milkmaid... _

_Your Jackie"_

That was two weeks ago...Upon this day, Janie thought, as the breakers sent saltwater high into the air before her, things would change forever, it was hoped. For in her hand was clutched a message that she had found in a bottle upon the dock as she had gone out to extinguish the lamps at dawn upon this morning... it was in Elizabeth's handwriting, and had the present day's date upon it... it said,

"_Dearest Janie,_

_My hands are shaking so badly that I can barely hold my quill! Little Will and I are at the small cottage just down the beach a few miles from the Inn, as instructed by Calypso, herself! I am to get word to you and to Meg Gibbs that we need to be within viewing distance of Kilkearan Bay_ _upon this morning... I do not know for certain what we are to see, but Will thought that this might be the last voyage of the Flying Dutchman with James Norrington as captain! It has now been 10 years since World's End, and James and my darling Will might be free TODAY! Kathleen may be delivering her last messages as one of the sea, as she may be joining the mortal world!_

_I am so excited, and must tell you that you must go down to the shoreline at the mouth of the cove. Meg has been instructed to drive her cart to the Cliffs, and take watch... the Flying Dutchman will appear this morning, and the Black Pearl will accompany her! Jack has been requested to be present upon the Dutchman, which leads me to believe that it is all true! _

_Janie, Will may never have to leave us again! He will never again miss birthdays, or the winter holiday. He will never again have to leave us for weeks at a time! Even though we were so blessed to have him with us when we might have been parted for the entire decade, Will won't be away from us any longer! Little Will is so excited that he has been singing our pirate song for days. His father will never have to leave a sad little boy and wife behind._

_Most of all, Janie, I want to say to you that perhaps poor Jack can begin to let go of his feelings of guilt. He still blames himself for how things are, even though he knows that the one to blame for it all is Lord Cutler Beckett. If it weren't for Beckett taking it upon himself to so unjustly punish Captain Jack Sparrow for being a good man, and making a despicable example of him by nearly killing him by sinking his ship, and then humiliating Jack with a pirate brand that gave him no choices in what course his life would take, none of this would have happened. It is NOT Jack's fault. _

_We all know that it was Beckett who started it all, but Jack's mind does not work like ours... I heard him talk to one of his "selves", just in the last week, saying that he was the one who went to Davy Jones and ruined everyone's lives... but our poor Jack was the one who saved Will from death, and from having to serve the Dutchman for his full term... yet Jack is the one who paid the steepest price...let us hope that he can finally let all of that go, if we do finally see that which I am hoping for, with all of my heart..._

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon, my best of friends! Pray that we will see a Flash of Green for James Norrington... that Kathleen will be made mortal... and that Will can join all of us forever!_

_With much love and even more hope, _

_Elizabeth"_

Janie read and reread the message, as the wind began to blow... finally gathering her skirts all around her legs, she clambered up on her favorite outcropping of rocks, balanced herself precariously, and pushed her hair out of her eyes...

As the wind began to blow harder, she saw them! Her hand went over her wildly beating heart, as she saw the unmistakable silhouette of the mighty Black Pearl, approaching from the west, with the taller masts of the Flying Dutchman following her! Janie began to bounce upon her toes, and she was already planning the celebratory feast at the Inn, and began to make mental notes of all of William's favourite foods! Janie would make sure that Jack's best friend and cousin would be welcomed home in true Irish fashion, with plenty of good food and love!

She waited, as the waves began to spray saltwater against her, soaking her skirts and booted feet. Janie did not care, for her family might soon be reunited, never to be parted again... she wanted to scan the cliffs to perhaps see Elizabeth and Little Will, but she could not tear her eyes away from the two ships that were now slowed to a halt in the middle of the bay. Reaching into her pocket for her small brass spyglass, she scanned the waters for any signs of what was to take place.

"OH!" she exclaimed, nearly losing her balance, as she happily resumed bouncing on her toes... Jackie! In the longboat! Rowing hard toward the Dutchman! And was it... yes, it was! Bootstrap Bill at the railing of the Dutchman, waving frantically toward him, urging him onward! Janie began shouting, herself, "Row! Hurry, me darlin'! William will be free soon, and ye need to be there! Whist, darlin', hurry! Row faster!"

Jack had climbed aboard, and several minutes passed... even with the effects of the Waters making time stand still for her and her family, Janie felt like it was now taking forever for anything to happen...

She waited... while the wind blew, and the sea churned wildly! She waited... and with a wondrous, magical, musical clap of soft thunder, Janie beheld the most beautiful sight that she could imagine... from the skies down to the masts of the elegant Flying Dutchman came a lovely, bright, brilliant Flash of Green... and then it was gone...

In that one magic moment, James Norrington rejoined life... and William Turner the Second rejoined his odd, eccentric and loving pirate family...

And as the Flash of Green faded into the skies above the Atlantic Ocean, Janie O'Madden slowly sat down upon the outcropping of rocks, folded her arms across her knees, and wept for joy... it was finally over for all of them... it was finally over... and they could all leave the nightmare of Davy Jones behind them, forever...

_To be continued... _

_...into the future with Jack and Janie, the Turners, Joshamee and Meg, and James and Kathleen! _


	21. Book II Setting Things Straight

۞

_**Author's note: **This chapter is dedicated to my friend, love2rite, who has been lent so much support to me with creating sims of my characters, and dreaming along with me. Thank you, darlin'... you've been my listening ear and voice of reason... Slainte, my friend... maith thu! Pirate Cat_

_"Dia duit ar maidin, _ladies and gentlemen! Good morning, and welcome aboard the most historic pirate ship in history, the mighty Black Pearl! My name is Elizabeth Swann Turner..."

... an appreciative murmur rose from the group of people who were assembled upon the main deck on this glorious sunny morning...

"... and I will be your hostess for this morning's cruise." Elizabeth was standing upon the quarterdeck, smiling down at everyone... this was the first voyage of the 2007 season, and it had been sold out since the idea was announced of offering cruises on the Pearl, since the maiden season in the autumn of 2006. "We will be under way shortly... in the meantime, please feel free to look around the main deck, the foredeck up there..." She pointed ahead, and eyes followed, smiling faces shining at their good fortune to be aboard the REAL Black Pearl.

Elizabeth continued, "I shall be introducing all of you to our crew momentarily..." Clasping her hands behind her back, she grinned down at those who were completely fascinated by all around them, most of them with informational brochures in their hands, all of them with a "Hello... My Name is..." tag adhered to their garments, and all of them trying not to politely stare at her. Elizabeth giggled... this was the best idea that any of them had ever had, and it was born over coffee at the O'Madain Inn one morning after the motion picture, "Pirates of the Caribbean; Dead Man's Chest" had been released during the summer... looking back as the ship rested in her slip of the harbour in Clifden, she remembered last season, and she took in a deep, deep breath of the warm sea breeze...

۞

_Elizabeth came down the stairs at the smell of fresh coffee being brewed... it was a cloudy, dark morning, very much matching the somber mood of Jack, Janie, William, Elizabeth, Joshamee and Meg, as they had gotten home from the long drive from Dublin. They had been at the premier of 'Dead Man's Chest', and even though the producer and director of the motion picture had warned the family ahead of time what would take place, it was very hard to bear... Elizabeth and Jack had taken the brunt of it... and Jack had not said a word during the long drive home... No one could blame him..._

_He had silently emerged from the passenger's side of the front seat of the van, and immediately waved off Janie's loving hand from his arm... a sad storm was brewing inside of him, and had been during most of the motion picture... he loved going to movies, and had truly enjoyed the adulation of the local population when 'Curse of the Black Pearl' has been released in 2003, but this was truly a bitter story to sit through upon this evening._

_They had been consulted about the story and script by the writers, after the company had discovered that there really WAS a Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, and that the 'descendants' of that crew were alive and well in Ireland, and the whole family knew that old wounds would be re-opened with the release of the second motion picture, but they did not realize how much it would still be so painful after 250 years! Even though the script had included dialogue to help the audience to understand his feelings of leaving William behind upon the Flying Dutchman, and that he had tried to barter his cousin back twice, it was obvious that the captain felt that it wasn't enough... he felt like the whole world was looking at him as a traitor to friendship... a true coward... and it hurt._

_As they all quietly emerged from the van, Jack disappeared into the dark front door of the Inn, with a worried Janie on his heels... she knew that he was struggling, badly, and was headed straight for a bottle of rum and the end of the dock, where he always went to sit alone when he was upset... and he was definitely upset..._

_Elizabeth, in the meantime, had spent the entire trip home sobbing in the back seat... Jack had completely shut down to everyone, and who could blame him? Most of his character had been portrayed for humour, which Jack loved, but as with most motion pictures, Jack and Elizabeth both knew that the entire story of what really happened during that time had NOT been told._

_Elizabeth slowly walked into the kitchen that morning, her eyes red and swollen, tired and miserable. Will had not come to bed during the night, and she knew that he, also, was upset... not at Jack and not at her, but with the memories of the terrible misunderstandings that led them all into what he had called the Dark Times... she was glad to smell fresh bread baking, and immediately she felt better upon entering the doorway to see Janie checking the progress of the loaf in the huge brick oven that Janie still used every day, even now, in the 21st century._

_It was comforting to see her best friend, as she wiped her hands on her apron... Even in 2006, Janie looked exactly as she had upon the day that she and Jack had partaken of the Waters out in their forest... she was slicing some limes and some apples for breakfast, and her errant auburn curls were falling all about her freckled forehead. Her hair was tied loosely at the back of her neck this morning, tumbling down her back like as if the copper curls were the waterfall whose sound was forever music to the family's ears. Janie had only slightly even changed her mode of dress through the years, and thanks to the era of flower children and so-called free love of the 1960s, her adopted gypsy style of dressing had not changed... Janie wore loose, flowing long cotton skirts that she made from gauze from India, and Jack delighted in choosing fabrics for Janie's talented hands (and sewing machine) to fashion into beautiful clothes! She favoured colourful cotton t-shirts, now, plain in style, but serviceable and comfortable. Even now, Janie was beautiful in her plain Irish way, and Jack never failed to shower her with affection saved only for her, and for his godson, Little Will, now grown and at university, and simply called 'Wills'. _

_Janie did not hear Elizabeth come into the kitchen... the weather was warm, and most of the family would invite the cool stone floor upon bare feet during these months... everyone except Jack, who was never warm, and rarely without socks upon his feet, even during the hottest summer weather. Elizabeth did not wish to startle her friend, who was preoccupied upon this morning as she turned to get the basket of eggs that had been gathered when she, herself, rose for the day. When Janie turned, Elizabeth could see that she, also, had tearful, swollen eyes, and her freckled nose was reddened from weeping._

_"Oh! Izzy!" Janie jumped a little, as she saw her woeful friend standing at the kitchen doorway, looking out to the end of the dock, where a thin, forlorn figure had been sitting all night, all alone, shoulders hunched, head bowed, talking to himself and welcoming no one. Elizabeth whispered, "Dia duit, Janie..." _

_Silence fell between the two women. A very uncomfortable silence between one woman that felt so disgraced, and one woman who felt so much love for a man whose story had not been told accurately that neither knew what to say to the other for a moment. They had been through so much in the last 250 years together, yet all of that was momentarily stripped away in a cinema in Dublin, as the tentacles of the Kraken wrapped itself around the mighty Black Pearl, and took her and her captain away from life and his sweetheart's arms... a sweetheart who had sent him away from her arms during the heat of a terrible argument, and who had welcomed back an irreparably damaged man. _

_Elizabeth finally managed to choke out, "The entire story wasn't told, Janie..."_

_Looking out at the lone figure at the end of the dock, sitting quietly in the everpresent mist, Janie said nothing for a moment, then asked, hesitantly,"... did it really... look that way...the Kraken taking down the..."... she could not finish. New tears were welling up in her blue eyes, and Elizabeth shook her head. "It was worse. Much worse."_

_Elizabeth finally turned her lovely face up to Janie's, and her emotions were now bubbling to the surface, again. "Janie... I..." _

_She was stopped by one freckled hand being raised for silence, the other dashing away the tears that she hated to cry in front of anyone, save for her Jackie. Sniffling loudly, Janie huffed her curls out of her eyes, impatiently, and said, "This is getting us nowhere, darlin'! All of this moping about! We need to sail with the current, and set the record straight!" _

_Parking her hands on her hips, she swallowed hard and looked out at the end of the dock... William was now walking out from parts unknown, two bottles of rum in his hands and determination in his step ,as he nudged the dejected figure at the end of the dock with the tip of his booted toe. Jack scooted over and looked up... even from this distance, it could be seen that his eyes were not quite right, his face had an odd expression... he had been talking to no one all night out there, and William finally took things into his own strong hands... sitting down next to his slight cousin, William uncorked a bottle, spit the cork out into the cove to bobble along it's merry way, threw an arm around Jack's shoulders and patted his back... Jack smiled a little, and accepted the offered bottle with a nod...they would work things out among themselves, as they always had..._

_That was the sight that the two women wanted to see... Elizabeth began to laugh through her tears, as Jack's body finally relaxed and he bobbed his head from one side to the other... William was saying something, and they could tell that he had made some peace with the retelling of this story much sooner than Jack, Janie and Elizabeth had during the night. Turning to Janie, Elizabeth said, "... there was much more to the story than they could put into a movie, and I know that the third movie will tell the rest of the story, Janie!"_

_Janie stood up straight, took Elizabeth's shoulders into her strong hands, and tossed back her head. "Well, darlin', I think that we should tell the rest of the story, as well. We need to brew up some ideas! I have always wanted to write a cookbook, and you have a talent for putting words together! Perhaps we should DO something about all of this... " Grinning, she uttered a word that only one person used with such gusto, and it sounded funny with an Irish brogue,"... savvy?" _

_Elizabeth threw her arms around her friend, and tried to swallow her sorrow at what had been dredged up from the past so painfully the night before. "Oh, Janie! Let's write a book about us! Let's set the record straight, while not arguing with the movies, for they told much of it accurately.. let's just clarify things, if only for ourselves! And let's write that cookbook!"_

_"Let's get a computer!" Janie crowed, her face lighting up, "We can set up an office at the old roll top desk! Let's start our own business, and tell the true story of my Jackie and his family..."_

_Turning to the two figures out on the dock, both tired and both trying valiantly to bury the sadness that the entire family had been engulfed in all night, Elizabeth said, lovingly, "Let's get our two fools inside for breakfast before they both fall into the cove. Let me at those eggs... then we'll sit down and plan our strategy!"_

_"Whist!" Janie exclaimed, as she sliced bacon for breakfast, "A computer! I am so excited, Izzy! We can surf the Internet right here at the Inn, and will no longer have to use the computer at the library in Clifden! Oh, why did we never think of this before?" Her eyes suddenly widened as she held a slice of bacon in her fingers... staring at it for a moment, she said softly, "... Oh, Izzy! I have an idea...and we could get the government of Ireland to help Jack to take proper care of the Pearl! ... Oh, Izzy! The Cat Mara might sail again... and we can reach out to those who love the story of Captains Jack Sparrow and William Turner in a way like no one else can!"_

۞

Elizabeth's thoughts came back to the present when some of their morning's guests seemed to have questions. Shaking her head a little, she said, "Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Yes... you, there... ah, I see that your name is Annie! What is your question?"

The pretty, petite woman with long, auburn hair jumped a little as Elizabeth Swann Turner looked straight at her! It was uncanny, as she had been telling her taller, older friend, how much this beautiful young woman looked like Keira Knightley! What wonderful casting had been done, they agreed. "Me? Oh dear! I... I was just wondering... are all of you really descendants of the real Captain Jack Sparrow, Will and Elizabeth Turner and Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, lassie, that we be!" a pleasant voice said, as the crowd murmured again, in delight. "Good morning, ladies and gents! My name is Joshamee Gibbs, and I am the great-great-great-great nephew of th' man who was th' quartermaster t' th' best ship that ever sailed under the finest pirate captain ever born! I will be your host, along with Miss Elizabeth on this fine mornin'!"

Elizabeth was relieved to see Gibbs emerge from the hold. They'd had trouble with the diesel engine that had been installed by Norrington Shipyards, Ltd, and it was Joshamee who could always who could always coax the engine to listen... He continued,"Ah, Miss Annie!" Grinning at the young American woman who had asked the first question, he chuckled, "My first wife's name was Anne, an' I have always had an affinity for ladies with that name!" Annie blushed, as her friend leaned over and giggled at her being singled out by none other than Mr. Joshamee Gibbs!

"He likes someone named 'Meg' better!" came a merry voice, emerging from the galley... Meg Gibbs had her apron tied around her own ample waist, as she and Janie O'Madden-Sparrow were now bringing covered trays out to set up the buffet tables. The guests laughed as Joshamee blew a kiss to his wife... Janie merely smiled as she nodded to everyone that was now enjoying the warm, fragrant breeze off of the bay before them.

۞

"Oh, Biddy! Mr. Gibbs talked to ME!" Annie was nearly beside herself with happiness... even at her ripe old age of 29, a married woman with two bright young boys, she was a true fan of pirates and Captain Jack Sparrow and all having to do with the motion pictures. Her companion, Bridgette, called "Biddy" by her friends, was equally enthralled, as she was even older and just as besotted with the world that had been created - they thought - by the dream factory that was led through the ages by a mouse in red shorts. _"_I so wish that Ken and the boys could have come with us! I am so glad that there were two cancellations for us... I hope to get some good pictures for Kevin and Eddie to take home to show their friends!"

Biddy blew deep auburn curls out of her eyes... she was saying nothing for a moment, as she stared at Janie, who was busily setting up the buffet for the delicious luncheon that was to be served upon the cruise today. Her mouth had dropped open, as Annie's hazel eyes followed her friend's bright blue ones... "WHO is THAT?" she said, quietly... "My God, it's as if you might be related!"

It was true. The resemblance was surprising... Biddy tried hard not to stare at Janie, who was now looking toward the hold with a bit of exasperation... Finally looking down at her friend, Biddy said, "Well, I had ancestors from Ireland, right here in County Galway! I wonder if..." but her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp nudge from Annie, whose hand clapped over her mouth. Biddy's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she grabbed Annie's arm.

The rest of the guests were also staring at the pair who had now emerged from the hold... both were dressed in light, white t-shirts emblazoned with "Crew of the Mighty Black Pearl 2007", and a replica of the colours of Captain Jack Sparrow - they all recognized his colours from 'At World's End'. And both were wearing very nicely fitted, worn denim Levi's and lace up leather work boots. Janie and Elizabeth both looked on as admiringly as they had from the first day that their men had started wearing denim jeans in the 1950s.

Both men were still wearing many leather belts, buckles, bandannas, and had bangles in their long hair, and the captain, especially, had never once cut that beaded hair off over the centuries - he had pulled it back in a leather string, or stuffed it under a hat, if need be, but his braids still reached to his waist in the back... his chin braids were gone, but neither of the pirate cousins had changed their look with the times... fashions be damned, they were what they were, they had decided! They had only opted to change their breeches and puffy long sleeves for denim jeans and cotton shirts that were more serviceable... not to mention muscle and tattoo baring! They both wore many beads around their necks and wrists, and the captain wore a large leather bracelet on his right arm, buckled just under the tattoo of a flying sparrow... they were, in the eyes of the guests, the epitome of pirate coolness.

The pair walked in perfect unison up the steps to the quarterdeck, one muscular and tall, the other one shorter and so slender that a breeze might blow him overboard. It was almost like they were twins for Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, Biddy and Annie whispered among themselves. The pair lightly went up the steps, then talked among themselves for a moment, their bandanna tails dancing in the light winds, and the captain's long braids swinging to and fro as his animated hands waved about during a joking moment that caused shaking shoulders as the pair laughed about something.

The crowd broke into applause as the pair turned to the wheel and the computer console before them... and Elizabeth and Janie both winked and grinned at each other as the husky, unmistakable voice of Captain Jack Sparrow boomed, "Welcome aboard th' finest ship wot ever sailed, ladies an' gents! I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow, an' this is me First Mate and cousin, William Turner!"

As the surprised guests talked among themselves for that bit if information, Jack leaned forward and said, his hands in midair, "Ahhh... a bit of information that you didn't know about Captain Jack Sparrow an' William Turner! They were also cousins!" His head bobbed to one side and he looked at everyone, mischieviously, "... they found that out AFTER all tha' happened at World's End, mates! So, as ye can see, there is a lot about our pirates tha' ye don't know! Th' motion pictures only tol' part o' th' story...

Shaking his head slightly, he blinked for a moment, then touched a hand to his head... brightening, the captain continued, "Ah! Apologies... aye, th' 'daft' gene runs strong in th' Sparrow family..." Straightening up and leaning back from his hips, Jack smirked and waved his hands out over the mouth of the harbour at the starboard side of the pristine and highly varnished dark ship, he continued.

"... th' beautiful Black Pearl is a National Treasure o' this fair land o' Ireland, an' is kept in top condition under th' auspices o' th' government, although she is privately owned by none other than meself. You are about t' truly sail th' coast wif us, under no power once we get t' sea except th' wind fillin' full canvas. She is th' type o' ship wot's called a barque, an' was built right here in an Irish shipyard in th' 1700s."

Pausing for effect, as wondering eyes looked all around them at this masterpiece of shipbuilding, Jack continued, "Except for a few brief moments in history when she was in th' scurvy hands o' those wot didn't have ownership to her, she has been in MY family... bloody rightfully, I might add... for all these centuries..." Jack's dark eyes were round as moons as he spoke to his audience, now all of which were taking in every fluid, swaying move that his slender, bronzed body was making... especially the two wide-eyed American women, who were now so excited that they could hardly stand still.

William had his hands clasped behind his back, and he said, ".. enjoy your voyage with us this morning, everyone! We have a fine meal prepared for you by Meg Gibbs and Janie O'Madden-Sparrow... from our own kitchen at our homes, and our own gardens, I might add, so please... let us take all of you on an imaginary trip back in time, with the _real_ 'Pirates of the Caribbean'!"

And with that, the captain pulled his battered leather tricorn down crookedly upon his braided head, grinned, and with the flip of a switch, started the diesel engine below, and slowly, the Black Pearl made its way out of the harbour, much to the thrill and delight of the guests who felt very privileged to be sailing upon the very ship that had inspired so many to dream...

Little did they know, Janie and Elizabeth waved to each other and snickered among themselves, that their guests were also sailing with the _original_ captain and crew, who were _still_ pirates, in a much more subtle way!

_To be continued..._


	22. Book II Catch the Wind

۞

The guests that were aboard the Black Pearl for their luncheon cruise were definitely not disappointed. The seas were fair, the skies were blue, and the scenery along the craggy, rock strewn coast of Ireland was absolutely breathtaking. Once the dark ship was out and away from the brightly painted buoys that bobbed in the waters at the mouth of the harbour, all were given the thrill of a lifetime when William made the announcement that they were about to drop canvas and sail completely under the power of the wind.

The 20 guests were all seated at tables that had been set up with folding chairs around the main deck, with tankards full of soft drinks or bottled water in their places, eagerly looking up at the tall, tanned William as he stood with his feet planted wide apart and hands casually in the pockets of his jeans... Elizabeth still marveled at how young and vital he was, with his long, dark, curly hair blowing about his face, his gold earring glistening in the sun... he still looked only the age that he was when they partook of the Waters... they had both been 24 years old at that time, and they were both still that age in appearance.

"We always like to tell our guests upon our cruises that in the days of pirates, a ship such as this one would require many men with essential skills to climb the rigging and care for the sails... the lives of the entire crew of the ship depended upon each other, and it was very important that the sails be kept in good condition. As pirates, it was obvious that a swift escape depended upon these sails, and the fast actions of the crew to drop whichever sails that the captain deemed necessary to catch the best winds. The Black Pearl had a stellar crew," William grinned down at Elizabeth and Joshamee Gibbs, who was setting out more chairs for those who were just taking their seats... there had been dolphins dancing at the prow all morning, and many digital cameras where draining their batteries very quickly upon this most wonderful day.

William glanced at a very happy, content Jack, whose eyes were half closed and whose smile was melting one lassie's heart as she was setting out dishes of food, and said, "The Black Pearl, as all of you know from the motion pictures, was the swiftest tall ship in history... she could outrun the Flying Dutchman, and that was quite a feat since the Dutchman had special powers on her side... and yes, ladies and gentlemen..." William's voice grew quieter, and his face serious, "There IS a Flying Dutchman..." This was greeted by fascinated silence, as William took a deep breath for a moment, his eyes briefly becoming a bit distant.

Jack took up where William left off, one hand on the wheel of the ship, the other hand sweeping upward toward the three towering masts above their heads, "It used t' take several men ... an' a woman or two...," he winked at Elizabeth, who winked back, "... t' do wot we are about t' do, mates, by th' Black Pearl's master computer. She has been fitted out for th' 21st century, thusly..." and with that, all looked upward as William took the controls of the console upon the quarterdeck, and the black canvas sails dropped and snapped full of wind almost immediately! The ship lurched forward with the force of the wind, and the diesel engine was shut down. The timbers of the Pearl creaked as if she were singing a sea chanty!

As the guests cried, "Ohhhhhh..." and applause broke out, once again, Janie and Meg announced that the buffet was open, and the guests were treated to the ultimate thrill of a lifetime... they were sailing on the legendary ship that they had just seen resurrected in "Pirates of the Caribbean; At World's End"... along with its captain, who had been restored to the world as the hero that he truly was. Even as a flawed hero, Jack Sparrow felt redeemed every time that those sails dropped, and his guests became pirates for a day, with the wind in their faces, and fine grub, to boot!

The buffet was a delicious combination of sandwiches, roast beef au jus, Irish lamb stew (which Jack would always sneak up to the quarterdeck for himself and William), chafing dishes of vegetables swimming in sweet, creamy butter, sliced fruits and berries with sugar sauce, homemade rolls, dark honey (Joshamee Gibb's favorite, harvested from his own beehives), and Meg's specialty, apple pie! Janie would proudly help the guests serve themselves, conversing with them genially, truly enjoying their questions and bringing out more dishes to delight the palates of those who had not tasted good, hearty Irish cooking.

The two guests upon this day who were nearly beside themselves with excitement, she noticed, were the two American women who were hanging on every word spoken, nearly moved to tears when the sails snapped to life above their two auburn heads... Janie kept staring at the taller one... and Elizabeth noticed this.

"She looks like she could be your sister!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as Janie turned to her and said, "I see that! Oh, look!" Janie began to snicker, as Joshamee Gibbs had taken over the wheel... she watched a dark figure sneaking down the quarterdeck stairs, slender hands wavering in the air, a taller figure mischievously following him.

Poor Annie and Biddy had been taking pictures artfully, looking up at the blue skies through the rigging, when a slurred voice purred, "I should expect t' see some photos posted on our website when ye sends 'em t' us!" Annie nearly fainted, and Biddy's eyes popped as they spun around to face Captain Jack Sparrow, in all of his flamboyant, beaded glory, with a boyishly handsome William Turner at his side. "We're glad that you seem to be enjoying your sail with us today, ladies."

"Oh! OH MY!" Annie stammered, completely speechless as she nearly dropped her camera. As Jack's eyes fell to Biddy, it was his turn for his own round eyes to pop. "Bugger! You look like... William! Look at her... she looks like my Janie!" The captain's mustache quirked, and he leaned forward to observe Biddy in a fashion that was almost rude.

Biddy giggled and hid her rosy face in her hands, as she and Annie kept looking from Jack, to William, to Jack again. Leaning back, the captain said, "Truly, ladies, we like photos for our website, an' ye both seem t' be rather creative in your efforts... much like another lassie tha' we know, Katie Norrington!"

That was all that it took. Biddy found her voice, and blurted out, "Katie Norrington? Is she a descendant of James Norrington?"

"Aye," William answered, "She is a descendant of James Norrington. She dates my son, Wills! Katie is majoring in photography at university."

Annie stared, and finally said, "You have a son who is old enough to date a girl in college??"

Jack grinned at the pair and said, cheekily, "Aye, ladies, wot you see before ye are products of good genes an' clean livin'!"

William turned and stared at him, as Jack swiveled his head around and leaned back so far, that he nearly lost his hat in an effort to look _down_ his nose at William... rather a feat, since William was taller. "Well, maybe not such clean livin' on my part... but we eat well..." Looking down at his own Levi's, he quipped, "... these are me own 'good jeans'... get it, cousin?... never mind..." Jack grumped, as William frowned and shook his head.

By now, they had been joined by Janie and Elizabeth, who were curious about the two guests who were, by far, the most excited, since they had been late adds to the morning's guest list.

"_Dia duit_, ladies! Izzy and I have been wanting to approach ye to visit with ye, but we had to get the cruise under way!"

"Oh, Mrs. O'Madden- Sparrow, _dia duit ar maidin_!" Annie welcomed the chance to practice her Irish language skills... "And Mrs. Elizabeth Swann Turner! Oh, I just read your book, _The Opportune Moment; The True Story of Captain Jack Sparrow and his Family_, and it was wonderful! I learned so much about the real Jack Sparrow and his pirate family... oh, I mean... I mean _Captain _Jack Sparrow...'

"Ahhh, someone who appreciates th' title...thank ye, love," Jack winked, making Annie blush so deeply that Biddy feared she would faint. Biddy fanned her friend a little, as Janie frowned at Jack for egging the poor lass on in such a manner. "It's nice t' know that there are those who know tha' bein' a captain is more than jus' standin' up on th' quarterdeck an' givin' orders... " Jack loved this subject, and the others sighed and shook their heads as he began to count off on his long, tapered fingers, "... there's keepin' a logbook, an' there's hirin' crew, and there's meting out punishment ... " the captain paused, and frowned at his fingers, "I don't like doin' that..."

"... there's inspectin' sails, an' feedin' the hens'... an'... inspectin' sails... an'... "

"Jack, as first mate, I do that," William corrected, gently, as he could see that Jack was now staring at his hand... "Jack?"

There was no response, and Janie began to look into Jack's face with some concern... she did not like what she saw..."Jackie?"

They all were looking at Jack, who seemed to have frozen in place for a moment, until he jumped a little, and looked around at everyone... "Oh... sorry... I strayed a little, didn't I?... I'm sorry, you were talking about Izzy's book, weren't ye?"

The captain's dark eyes flitted from one of his companions to the next, a halfhearted smile upon his face, as his high cheekbones coloured a little... "I didn't mean t' let me mind wander like that, just now."

Clearing his throat as they all looked at him somberly, Jack finally sighed and said, quietly, "In all honesty, ladies, if ye saw 'At World's End', ye'll know tha' th' original Jack Sparrow had 'issues', as does his great, great, great, great..." he frowned as he counted off on his fingers, "... tha's it... great, great, great,a great nephew... or cousin, or wotever I am...'issues'... yeah."

He finally bobbed his head to one side, and said, "... but I'm not as bad as _he_ was, am I?...I jus' distract meself, as it were..." Janie's arm went around her love's slim waist, as the strong breezes rippled the strong black sails above their heads. Jack was a little bit embarrassed, obviously, that his effort to be charming had only caused concern.

It was then that Annie seemed to become less shy, as she and looked deeply into the captain's chocolate brown eyes. "It's alright, Captain Sparrow," she said, quietly,"... I understand how one's mind can wander... I have attention deficit disorder, and I am very honest about it... truly, I understand."

There was no speaking between all of them for a moment, as Janie looked at Biddy and Annie, with silent "thank you" in her eyes. As seagulls called out above their heads, the captain looked thoughtful for a moment, and said, "... thank ye, lass... for many of us, " he sighed, "... th' Locker is wif us every day of our lives..."

Suddenly brightening, Jack grinned at his friends, his eyes as wide as an owl's, and swept his hands out grandly at his sides, saying grandly, "At least ye all have t' admit... I'm not _boring_!"

Janie snorted with exasperation at her smiling love, and rolled her eyes, "I could do with some boredom!", as the others all laughed.

۞

As the cruise was coming to an end, Biddy and Annie actually helped Janie, Elizabeth and Meg clean up the buffet, as they were full of questions, and were over any bashfulness as long as Jack and William were not around... even Joshamee delighted in making the two ladies laugh into their hands with jokes and winks. The Black Pearl had cruised all up and down the coastline of Eire, and the time was now upon them to head back for the harbour at Clifden. The sails had been furled, and the diesel engine was now rumbling in the hold, below.

"So, Elizabeth, why did Captain Sparrow always call your ancestor, 'Izzy'? We notice that even you are called that," Biddy asked, as she placed a lid on a chafing dish and carried it into the galley... they'd had an extensive tour of the Black Pearl, along with the other guests, and were amazed that so many people could live in a space that, by modern standards, seemed cramped.

"Well, as it told in my book, it was because English was not Captain Sparrow's first language, as it is also not our Jack's first language," Elizabeth explained, as she took the dish from Biddy, "His first language is Irish Gaelic, as is Janie's... Jack learned English later than most bilingual children of Gaelic/Celtic heritage, and he can't pronounce 'Elizabeth'... it comes out 'Lizabeff'... We assume that the original Jack Sparrow might have spoken in the same fractured way, and that is how Johnny portrayed him in the films... of course, it's just an assumption..." Elizabeth and Janie glanced at each other, as Janie packed up some utensils in a large basket.

Annie's curiosity was certainly piqued, and she now asked, "What do you do for a living besides this? Will there be any more books? We both already have '_The Opportune Moment', _and Janie's wonderful accompanying cookbook, _'Traditional Irish Cooking from a Traditional Pirate Lass'._" They all laughed at the oxymoron in Janie's title. There was nothing traditional about a Pirate Lass!

"Well," Elizabeth answered, truly enjoying the conversation at hand, "Joshamee and Meg Gibbs run a pub, and a bed and breakfast in County Clare. In addition to that, Jack, Will and Joshamee work for Teague Shipping, Ltd., out of Madagascar. The company is owned by Jack's father, and they ship cargo from port to port all over the world! They are still sailors in every sense, even if their ship is no longer a sailing ship like the Pearl... Their ship is called 'The Sparrow's Revenge II'. She is old, but reliable. Even if Jack hates her!"

Biddy giggled, "I suppose that might mean that they are still pirates, like their ancestors?" They all laughed among themselves, but no comment was made.

Suddenly changing the subject, Janie said, offhandedly, "Do either of ye have family? I heard ye tell Meg that ye're both Irish-Americans... do ye have children?"

"Oh, my husband and I have two boys, Kevin and Eddie!" Annie answered, proudly. "We know that Elizabeth and Will have a son in college."

Elizabeth chuckled as Biddy and Annie both paused to stare at her in awe... good genes, the captain had said... to have such 'good genes', they both thought, admiringly. Turning back to Janie, Annie asked, "Do you and Captain Sparrow have any children, Janie?"

Janie straightened up from her basket in surprise, her auburn curls falling into her eyes, and her rosy cheeks reddening even more at the question. "Well..." she stammered, "... no..."

Elizabeth was now wiping her hands on a towel... she liked these two new friends, and enjoyed Janie's startled look... Elizabeth said, cheerfully, "Captain Sparrow and his wife don't have any children, NOW, but Janie had corrective laser surgery last year!"

Janie's face burned so beet red that her freckles disappeared and her curls almost seemed to curl more, as Meg turned to stare at her. "Janie, darlin'! Ye never told me! Ye finally had the surgery! That's why ye were laid up for a few weeks last summer! Ye said that ye had th' flu, or th' like! Why didn't ye say so, lass? I could have cooked for ye!"

Biddy and Annie were obviously quiet, as they had not expected to be caught in the middle of a conversation of such a private matter, but for the fact that Elizabeth Turner seemed to welcome the opportunity to impart the information that was kept a secret, for some reason.

Meg went over to a dreadfully embarrassed Janie and put her arms around her, as Janie kept ducking her face away from the others, almost shyly. "Well... I had the laser surgery to help me with my... well... you know... monthlies!"

Janie straightened up and smoothed her hair down, finally facing her new American friends. "Captain Sparrow and I have no children... but... well..." Janie smiled a little, and said, softly, "... we finally have hope that we might have a baby, someday..."

Elizabeth sighed an inward sigh of relief... Janie was finally forced to talk about it, even in front of perfect strangers. She had, indeed, had corrective laser surgery at the brand new hospital in Clifden to cauterize the weakened blood vessels that would have taken her life in another time, and to repair scar tissue that had prevented her from even conceiving a child. Once Janie was able to walk some, Jack had taken her faithfully up to the hidden waterfall every day, for weeks, in order to hold his love in the warm, healing pool of Waters, to lessen her pain and hasten her recovery...

But there had been no baby... and Janie and her beautiful gypsy boy had been told that there was no guarantee that there ever would be...

... but Jack had always had a hopeful nature, and Janie and the Turners knew that Jack's dogged determination to live life on his own terms in spite of all odds had inspired a best selling book by Elizabeth Swann Turner, and had kept them all together for nearly three centuries. They could not help but have some hope that this one dream might come true, simply because after all that they had been through in their lives and the history of the world for the last almost 300 years, the captain and his lassie had not deserved so many things, and were so deserving of others...

And in those nearly three centuries, oh, the history they had seen...

_To be continued..._


	23. Book II Peanuts, Chocolate and Rum

۞

There was an owl, somewhere, in the huge trees that canopied over the Ó Madáin Inn, quietly calling for it's mate as the moon began to rise above the edges of the cliffs that so jealously guarded the Black Pearl in her comfortable cove... the day had been one of great adventure for 20 visitors upon her dark decks, and the Pearl had congenially proven herself to be the great pirate ship of everyone's imaginations. She had impressed, much like her crew did... they had all had entertained and endeared themselves to those who had dared to dream along the beautiful, rough shores of Ireland upon this magnificent spring day.

As the ship's diesel engine purred quietly in the hold below, the Pearl had slipped into the harbour, with many eyes turned toward her, even from the cobblestone streets that wound along the Clifden waterfront... other boats and ships would sound their horns in salute of this grand lady, and many would sound the horns of their automobiles as they went along the thoroughfare that wound it's way in front of the shops and pubs that had been in the same places for many, many years... once in a while, depending upon the time of day, school children would run along the sidewalks on their way home from school, waving and shouting to the pirate captain and his crew as the mighty Black Pearl slid into her slip... Jack would never fail to wave his hat at them, grinning and shouting greetings to his small friends... the children never tired of heartily greeting their very own pirate, and his crew, into the harbour. The Pearl only sailed out of Clifden during two dinner cruise seasons, so far, spring and fall, and it was a fine treat to see such a famous tall ship make her way to the pier.

Janie, Elizabeth and Meg watched from the main deck as the passengers had disembarked... they had all had a fine day, and had made many new friends of their guests... many autographs and photos were now in the hands of those who had truly experienced the thrill of a lifetime. As Janie stood at the head of the gangplank, she put her hands in the pockets of her apron and watched as Biddy and Annie, the two American tourists, hurried down toward a fine looking young man with two very excited little boys, who were anxiously smiling up at their mother... Annie was just as excited, as Biddy leaned down to hug the boys, showing them the pictures that were now busily being clicked through the veiwing screen of her digital camera. Janie guessed that the stocky, handsome man that was grinning at Annie might be Ken... and she smiled to herself, as Annie threw her arms around him, enthusiastically... he was a jolly looking fellow, with sandy hair and a ready smile, and definitely the look of a Scot about him, Janie thought.

The two little ones were enthralled by the pictures that Biddy was now showing them... she was down upon one knee, huffing her own curls from her eyes, as Annie was telling Ken all about meeting the actual descendants of the crew of the Black Pearl... the small little boys, Eddie and Kevin, were hanging on every word, and it was only when Jack and William decided to go down to say "hello" that the children were completely as thrilled and distracted as their mother and her friend had been.

Little Kevin and Eddie were smiling with delight, as Captain Sparrow and Will Turner shook hands with them, speaking to them directly! Jack shared a "secret pirate handshake' with each of them, and kneeled down, rather unsteadily, to pose for a picture with the children... William picked each of the boys up at the same time, perching Annie's two youngsters on each hip... they both put an arm admiringly around his shoulders, and Ken and Annie joined them in a fine family portrait with Will Turner, as Jack made faces to make the little ones laugh at Biddy's camera.

Janie sighed with pleasure at the sight... as they all said their goodbyes, Jack was heard to say, "Remember, mates... mind your mama and your papa. They are th' ones wot loves ye an' looks out for ye... bein' the fine, brave little pirates tha' ye are, I know tha' you will also looks after your parents, as well, savvy? Watch each other's backs an' keep a weather eye, now... ye never know when a Kraken might show up!"

It was then that small Kevin and Eddie threw their arms around him, and hugged him as only children could. Janie's eyes misted over a little as she watched... Jack was down on his knees, hugging the small ones to him... his eyes were closed, and he was smiling... and perhaps thinking of a time, long ago, when he, also, had been so innocent, before his mother and his own childhood had died on the same terrible night...

It seemed, Janie thought, that the captain did not wish to let these little ones go...and he and William stood quietly upon the dock as the family waved good bye... as William turned to walk back up the gangplank, he paused for a moment to watch Jack put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, they both watched the American family climb into their rental car and drive away... it was then that Jack turned to a waiting William, and grinned. He loved days such as this, when he could sail his beautiful ship for all to admire... and feel more than a bit admired, again, himself.

۞

Janie frowned at her notes as she licked the tip of her pencil, a small nub of a thing, with no eraser. She was trying to remember what year it was that soda was introduced to Ireland, back in the 1800s... "Do ye remember about when that was, Izzy? I should like to chronicle that it was meself, indeed, that was the one of the first in Western Eire to make a bread with soda, and it was Meg that suggested adding raisins! I am not usually one to tootle me own horn, but I'm inclined to believe that the Inn was one of the first establishments to serve Irish Soda Bread!"

Elizabeth was sitting down to the computer that was the center of the now booming book empire that had taken off so quickly and so powerfully that she and Janie were nearly overwhelmed. The Cat Mara Go Bragh Press, Ltd., was in its second year, with the two books that had been authored within these very stone walls being the first two publications. Another book about "The Pirates of The Caribbean - Elizabeth Turner's Diary" was in the works, as was Janie's second cookbook. The first two volumes were now in their third edition, being printed by a small company in Galway City.

"Oh, Janie! Look! Another order from Amazon for both of our books, for fifty copies of each!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as Janie nearly dropped her pencil. Her mouth dropped open with a whispered "Whist!" She peered over Elizabeth's shoulder and her blue eyes widened, "Fifty copies of each? I had better be digging for more recipes for Book II!"

Elizabeth began to clap her hands with happiness, as she cried out, "And here is an email from Katie and Wills! Oh, they are coming here for the weekend from university, so that Katie can take photos of all of us to enter her scholarship portfolio! Oh, Wills is coming home!"

Janie picked up her pencil from the floor that she had indeed dropped, and laughed, "Well! 'Tis about time that they came home for a few days! Jack has been pestering as to when the Little Whelpie is coming home to help him whip William's arse in a card game... it seems that the 'Earl of the Black Pearl' seeks revenge on the 'Duke of the Flying Dutchman' by enlisting the aid of the 'Lord of the Longboat'!"

As if the utterence of their names invited a dialogue from the couch at the other end of the great room, Janie and Elizabeth looked knowingly at each other, as William's voice complained, "Give me the remote, cousin!"

Jack's husky voice countered with a very firm, "No."

"But look, Jack, we were going to watch the telly, and you turned on the dvd player AND turned off the satellite receiver! You can't run the remote, and you know it!"

"Listen, William, if I can sail a bloody ship through the eye of a needle, I can bloody run th' telly!"

"You always break the remote, Jack... the last time you got all of the buttons stuck."

"Did not! You sat on it!"

"I did not..." William was now sighing with exasperation, as Jack was now waving the remote at the television, which had now shut itself off. The cd player in the stereo came on with a loud rendition of "Brown Sugar".

"Oooo! The Rolling Stones!" Jack chortled, "I love the Stones!"

It was then that William was finally able to wrest the remote control out of his slight cousin's dark hands, and he turned off the cd player, and turned the telly and satellite receiver back on... Jack frowned a little, as he had just begun singing along...

It was a fact that poor Jack was more than just a little bit challenged when it came to the technology that came with living into the centuries beyond the one that they had all been born into... during the 1800s, he resisted steam powered engines as noisy and smelly, and the thought of electricity being installed at the Inn petrified him... the story had gone around in the Victorian times that electricity leaked out of any outlets and lamps, and was rumoured to cause mild madness... something that Jack had definite ideas about, and certainly did not wish to encourage.

Of course, he had made it plain that he wanted nothing to do with electricity being made a part of their lives in their home on land, and it was finally in the 1940s, when power lines were strung in their part of the county that Jack was convinced that electricity would not harm him, although he would avoid walking around the outlets and lamps for quite a long time. Janie, Elizabeth and William would have to hide their amusement at the way in which poor Jack would jump if he found himself standing within close proximity of an electrical outlet, and he flatly refused to plug anything in, for a long time. He could never be convinced that telephones were harmless, and would not talk to anyone on a telephone, for any reason to this day, not being sure just how a voice came out of a reciever, and not wishing to invite any voices to sneak into his head from his ear... he was of the opinion that he had way too many voices in his head, as it was, without inviting more...

Jack had broken several remote controls, and had wrecked two automobiles by commandeering them and gallivanting around Connemara without being licensed, or completely taught to drive in the first place... the second wreck had banged him up for a week (he had managed to confuse the brake pedal and the accelorator) by dumping the family's car, as well as himself, over a small ravine on the other side of the village, knocking himself out and blackening an eye, in the process. It was when he was finally found wandering, dazed and aching, walking home, and when Janie, Elizabeth and William gave Jack such a thorough tongue lashing that it was decided that Jack would not be let anywhere near a car, for fear that the Waters would all be for naught, and he would manage to kill himself.

Of course, they had all felt sorry for scolding him so, as Jack was completely rebuffed and moped for an entire day, claiming that he might as well have done himself in, as opposed to being admonished so much by the family for sneaking off with the car and wrecking it... it was then that they all apologized... but Janie made sure that the car keys would always be hidden. To Jack's credit, he was completely fascinated by computers (even if he was banned from even thinking of touching one), he enjoyed cameras (even if Katie Norrington glared at him if he came near hers), and coffee machines... which he had happily mastered with great aplomb. If nothing else, he got along well with Mr. Coffee.

William had gotten up from the couch, keeping the remote securely in his hand as he passed by Elizabeth's and Janie's "office"... which consisted of a computer, set up on an old roll top desk, a small filing cabinet topped with a printer, and an even smaller table which doubled as a desk for Janie, whilst Elizabeth entered notes into the database for both of them.

"Did I hear you say that Wills is coming home for a visit? I had better lay in a better supply of Guinness," William chuckled, as he walked by... he affectionately ran a hand across Elizabeth's shoulders, and she looked up from the monitor with shining eyes.

"Yes, darling! Perhaps I might ask Katie if she would consider taking portrait quality photos to illustrate my new book! I would pay her, of course, but I think that she would definitely have a special way of looking at us through her camera."

Jack was now turning his head around to add to the conversation, "Ah, lovely Katie Norrington! When is Wills gonna pop th' question to 'er? I wanna perform another marriaaaaage!" He chased a handful of Peanut M&Ms with a hearty swallow of rum, happily mumbling, "MY peanuts... MY chocolate!" Chasing candy with rum was something that always made Janie screw up her freckled nose, then smile a little. Her darling Jackie had an obsession with Peanut M&Ms... in his opinion, one of the finest confectionary inventions in recent history.

"If you're so set on performing 'marriaaaages', perhaps we should do wedding cruises, then, ye scamp! Ye leave Wills and Katie alone when they're here, Jackie, and don't be needling them about things such as marriage! What makes ye think that James Norrington would allow a scoundrel like yourself to marry off his daughter, anyway... he might make good on his promise of a 'short drop and a sudden stop'!" Janie giggled,

Jack ignored her by merrily belching, indelicately, and his long, slender hand was seen wavering about above the back of the couch... he was about to say something impudent, when his hand stopped in mid-air. "William! Hurry up, cousin o' mine! Get a beer an' get your arse out here!"

By now, William was at the refrigerator, filling up his own hands with a bottle of Guinness, two bowls of Janie's experimental vegetables dips, and a large bowl of freshly cut vegetables..."What's coming on, Jack? Oops..." one bowl of dip nearly slipped from his hand as he tried to balance everything without spilling.

By now, Jack was whooping with glee as he yelled, "Hurry up, William!" He had turned around and was now grinning widely, as William emerged from the kitchen with his arms full... he had even grabbed an extra bag of candy for Jack, as his captain waved his hands excitedly, "Look at wot we have for our viewin' pleasure, mates! Ooooo, how will they confuse, alter an' muddle up th' tellin' o' this story, I wonder?"

William sat down with his armful of snacks spread out upon the old trunk before him, finally popping the lid from his own bottle... his own handsome face lit up, as he turned to Jack and said, "Ah! Let's settle in and watch this one, Jack! Let's see how this story is told, especially by the BBC!" They both laughed at the thought of how the British Broadcasting Company might present a program about an incident that tweaked the sensibilities of tea loving Englishmen everywhere, in a very pirate-y way!

Jack leaned back into the couch's soft old leather cushions, his stockinged feet wiggling in pleasure, and he reached out to tap his bottle of rum against William's own cold brew... "_The Boston Tea Party_, William! We were there!"

"And it was then," William chuckled, "... that we knew just how much we liked those brash, upstart American colonists! One more strike against the East India Trading Company! Come on, ladies, take a break...The Boston Tea Party, indeed! ..." William said, with delicious contempt in his brown eyes.

It was then that Janie and Elizabeth hurriedly put down their work, and joined their husbands in front of the telly, as the famous Boston Tea Party was one of the precursors to the American Revolution... and three pirates named Sparrow, Turner and Gibbs, who had laid low for several decades, had resurfaced in a very unlikely place... in the American Colonies, in Boston Harbour, in 1773...

_To be continued_...


	24. Book II Liberty and Freedom

_**Author's note: **__I took a bit of creative license, or "liberty", if you will, by placing a near riot at Boston Harbour... it did, in fact, take place farther away, and those who boarded the ships did so more covertly... but I thought it would be more fun to have some good old Pirate mayhem stirred up right at the docks! Pirate Cat_

۞

The mood was a somber one in the small waterfront tavern... there was a feeling of foreboding in the air on this cold December night of 1773, as warships had blocked the mouth of Boston Harbour. The patrons of said tavern were clustered in small groups all around, most of them near the fire that was burning in the small stove next to the tall, orderly stacks of crates that served as a bar. There was no telling how long this stack of crates had been there, as they had the look of many elbows being placed along the edges. Boston Harbour welcomed thousands of sailors during a year's time... this year had been no exception, but for the blockade that had stopped all ships from traversing in or out...

The American colonists were tired of being crushed under the royal thumb of Mad King George and his policies... they had been heavily taxed by the crown, yet did not have representation in any matters of state or policy. There was a restless murmur of thoughts of liberty and revolution permeating the damp, cold air... a murmur that had been rumbling softly for many years all up and down the coast, from New York to the Carolinas. Even the Spanish and French were paying attention to this growing dissent, as they both had their own colonies upon this continent...

"Freedom" was the word that was being bandied about, quietly. Very quietly. For the talk of treason against the crown was an easy cause for hanging... freedom was costly, and hanging was an easy penalty to have fall upon one... and there was one man who was drinking a tankard of rum in the corner of the tavern who knew the price of freedom all too well...

۞

"Wot did ye hear, William?" came Jack's husky voice from the inside of his tankard... his tricorn hat was pulled low over his face, his dark eyes glancing up from the leaflet that was spread in front of him on the scarred, stained table top. His hand was spread out over the leaflet, his tapered finger slowly tracing along the sentences as he read them in the half light of the lantern lit over his head.

William slipped into a chair next to his captain, his own bandanna pulled down over his eyebrows and his own brown eyes scanning the crowd of men before him... sipping at his own tankard, he said, quietly, "It's a good thing that we walked into Boston from the northern coast, Jack. The harbour has been sealed to prevent any other shipments of tea from arriving or disembarking. The warships have their cannons ready to fire upon the ships that are needing to unload their cargo..."

Jack frowned and grunted with no small amount of disgust, "Bloody stupid thing to be fighting over, tea! The crown is purposely attempting to crush th' economy an' the right t' free trade o' this area by unfairly taxin' th' colonists, an' forcin' any privateers an' smugglers... my kind o' people, William... t' pay a tax when they unload bloody TEA! Stupid blighters over there in jolly ol' England don't know wot they're stirrin' up over here..." Shifting in his chair a little, the captain smiled as William said, "Supposing it was rum that they were taxing?

Jack shrugged and said, "We wouldn't pay taxes... we're pirates... under the surface, anyway...'

It was true. The golden age of piracy had faded into the musty pages of history by now... the Brethren Court had died out, Shipwreck Island was a haven for aging buccaneers and crippled corsairs who had no place else to go. The seas were now becoming more civilized and controlled, and the colours of those who had sailed under a pirate flag had been forever stricken. Captain Edward Jonathan Teague, Jack Sparrow's own father, had almost welcomed the demise of the Brethren... he had other enterprises upon his mind, and had finally closed his quarters in Shipwreck City permanently. The Keeper of the Code had ideas... ideas that his son and nephew, William, had welcomed whilst they had gone into self-imposed exile in Ireland for a number of decades. They had emerged looking exactly the same as they had years before, with even more energy to pursue endeavours that were still true piracy... only a more quiet sort...

Teague Shipping, Ltd., headquartered from the African island of Madagascar, was, in the eye of the beholder, a legitimate company, with a small fleet of ships that privately hired to transport cargo of many kinds from one point to another, all over the globe... never mind that those ships were fitted out with grand and secure smuggling holds, and never mind that the captains who were at the helms and wheels of said ships were tried and true in the ways of piracy... and never mind that the son of the owner of Teague Shipping, Ltd. was the man who was able to contribute the most illegal contraband to the company's coffers and hidden caches... it was true that Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Joshamee Gibbs were still pirates, but in a more subtle and elegant manner... Jack, as it turned out, was now practicing what he had always wanted to do with his life in the first place , prior to being pushed cruelly into his father's world by Lord Cutler Beckett. Jack was now a privateer captain for a company that had his own and his family's best interests in mind. His father was salting away a legal, and illegal, fortune for all of them... being added to the fortune that had been plundered from a Portuguese treasure ship nearly 50 years before... 50 years that had let Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Joshamee Gibbs outlive the bounties upon their heads... they were free men, supposedly dead in the eyes of the Crown.

Jack and William looked up as the familiar form of Joshamee Gibbs came through the doorway of the tavern, a serious expression upon his face, but a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Seeing his two friends, he paid for a tankard at the wooden crate bar and made his way through the muttering crowd to join his captain and first mate.

"Well, Cap'n, 'tis a good thing that we aren't hauling tea," Joshamee grinned at Jack's screwed up face... tea was, in his opinion, the curse of mankind for the control that it gave to those who supplied it to others who felt that they couldn't live without the stuff... good thing it wasn't rum being taxed, he thought.

Joshamee continued, "There is quite a rabble being roused down a' Faneuil Hall, Jack... seems that a fellow named Samuel Adams has called for the colonists' own kind o' mutiny... either they should send th' tea back t' England, which th' tea agents say they can't legally do...or th' crowd is going t' board th' ships an' illegally destroy th' cargo t' make their point!"

William and Jack both leaned in, as Joshamee Gibbs' face lit up with a wicked grin. "Seems that th' Colonists are fed up! They are all whipped up in a frenzy by this Adams fellow, an' th' authorities are soon t' be outnumbered! We are about t' have a riot sparked by the Sons of Liberty..."

Jack looked down at the leaflet in his hand that had been passed around to patrons of the tavern... showing it to William and Joshamee, they both grinned, wishing that Elizabeth, Janie and Meg were here to witness what was about to take place... the captain bobbed his head from one side to the other, his dark face glowing under the lantern light, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming...

William read the leaflet, and said, with a slow smile, "A riot, eh, Joshamee? Well, it could be a good opportunity to strike a blow for the freedom of the oppressed... and to pick about 8,000 pockets as we do..."

The three men got up from the table, all draining their mugs, leaving the leaflet upon the battered tabletop for the next patron to read... it was written and printed by the same Samuel Adams that Gibbs had refered to... and it was railing against the monopoly of free trade in the Colonies... the shipping industry was being crowded and bullied by the King's own favourite pet of that trade... and the small shippers were being crushed under by none other than the East India Trading Company.

۞

As they made their way out into the street, it was as if they were ghostly spectres to those around them, the air was becoming so thick with dissension and bitterness... it used to be that Jack would draw attention simply for his odd appearance and ungainly walk, if one could call it a walk, but upon this night, the trio was making their way through the gathering crowd of shouting town folk... as they made their way down toward the docks, William kept close to Jack's side... excitement and tension tended to trigger things in Jack's broken mind, and it was wise to keep near him, in case he might lose track of his intended purpose.

Joshamee had paused to talk to someone... a tall, distinguished looking gentleman who was dressed well, and who carried himself with a great deal of dignity... this man was perhaps in his fifties, with graying hair and fine, strong features... as Jack and William approached cautiously, Joshamee turned to them and said, "Cap'n... Master Turner... this is the gentleman that I was tellin' ye about... Master Samuel Adams."

Adams nodded to them, and shook their hands, "Captain Sparrow, I presume? And William Turner, the first mate of the good ship Black Pearl? I have heard much about you from Master Gibbs down at Faneuil Hall, sirs... I have heard tales of another ship of years gone past, the Black Pearl... might your ship be named for that one, Captain?"

Jack cleared his throat a little, and said, his hands sweeping to his side, pleasantly, "Ye might say that, Master Adams! An' might ye be of th' Adams Breweries, then? Gibbs, here, is rather a connossiour of fine ales an' stouts, bein' tha' his bonnie wife back home runs a pub, an' me own lovely wife serves such at our inn..." Jack was careful not to say where 'home' was, William noted to himself.

"Yes, Captain, I am the owner of our family's brewery... but I am not here on brewery business tonight! I am here on more important business... if you will excuse me, sirs..." With a polite bow, Adams made his way toward the docks, himself, to a crowd of angry men who were gathered under a lighted lamp post.

Pulling up a crate to stand upon, Adams turned to face the now cheering crowd of several thousand people, as the men posted to guard the three ships that were waiting to unload their cargo gazed over the group in an extremely nervous fashion... they knew that they were outnumbered, 25 to 8,000, and they were not even willing to wait to hear what Samuel Adams was about to say, as they knew that they would be dead men... many of them began to immediately abandon their posts!

"We have been informed that the East India Trading Company has refused to comply with our requests! The Crown is insisting that the ships be allowed to unload their cargo and collect the taxes! Our harbour masters have respectfully requested that the ships leave our waters as they do not have the authority to order them to do so, but the captains have refused! Therefore, our own ships have sealed the harbour and they cannot leave, _nor_ can they unload!" A cry went up from the crowd of "Liberty! No taxation!"

Adams now had a fire in his eyes, as he looked out over the crowd, "We came to this land to enjoy freedom to make our homes, under the protection of the Crown, yet the Crown reaches across the seas to wrest our freedom from us and not letting us have a say in our own affairs! They send the East India Trading Company to attempt to crush our economy, take away a living from our own captains, and to take food from the mouths of our families! WILL WE ALLOW THIS?"

A resounding cry of "NO!" thundered up from the huge gathering, as fists began to fly into the air, and more cries of "LIBERTY! DOWN WITH THE SOVEREIGN!" rose through the streets... there were now people at open second story windows, and torches being lit in the gathering darkness.

In the meantime, William and Joshamee were listening to this man who was obviously very good at stirring up an emotional reaction... as he listened raptly, William recalled the same of a beautiful young woman in Chinese armor, standing upon the railing of the Black Pearl, shaking a fist and rallying a small armada of pirates to hoist the colours against this same oppressor... oddly, he had the same emotional feeling warming him, right now... these people were downtrodden, their freedoms being stripped away, being pushed into a life that was not their choice... much like slavery of sorts, he thought, as he glanced over at Jack.

Jack had been merrily lining his deep pockets with jingling purses, when he had also stopped to listen... his expression sobered as he did so...

Freedom... liberty... being shoved around by those who would not listen to reason... William saw his cousin momentarily place his arm over the wrist that had nearly been crippled by a white hot branding iron, stripping him of a free life as a sailor and casting him out of mainstream society... until the Waters enabled him to rejoin those numbers without being hunted down, any longer. Jack was softly running his hand over that place within his coat sleeve that still caused him pain at times, and his brown face was expressionless.

Adams was still sending out fiery words, and the crowd was now becoming vocal, and a riot was nearly breaking out... the group of men on the docks only a few feet way from Jack, William and Joshamee had curiously painted themselves up in warpaint, suggesting that they were Indians, if only for the purpose of blaming someone else for what was about to take place...oddly, Jack thought, as he wondered why Mohawk Indians would be at Boston Harbour... and a cry went up from Samuel Adams that was apparantly a preplanned phrase that they had been waiting for...

"GENTLEMEN! IT IS TIME TO TURN BOSTON HARBOUR INTO A TEAPOT!"

The crowd rushed forward, and suddenly, slight, slender Jack found himself caught up in the rush! "Whoa! Wait! Sorry, mates, I... OW! WILLIAM!" came the hoarse cry, as Jack was nearly picked up off of his feet and carried along by the rush of those who were going up the gangplank of the _Dartmouth_ ...

William shouted out, "JACK!" but it was too late... Jack, wide eyed and surprised, found others sticking feathers into his dark braids and hat, whilst they were whooping war cries. William could not help but start laughing at his obviously startled captain, who was looking even stranger then usual, with streaks of war paint now being slapped on his cheeks!

"Oi!" Jack grunted as he was deposited upon the deck, rather unceremoniously... directly on his back, with his booted feet flying up, clumsily . William and Joshamee, by now, had joined the group of ragtag men who were shouting and bringing crates with the EITC tea up from the belly of the ship... the tea agents had simply abandoned their commission, deciding that it would be much easier to explain to their superiors that they were overpowered by Indians than to say that they had been overrun by the protesting citizens of Boston. William and Joshamee had absolutely no interest in protesting... they were wanting to find their captain.

Picking him up from the deck, as others rushed all around them with axes and epithets against the Crown, William began to guffaw with laughter at Jack's appearance... his hat was knocked sideways, his bandanna was pulled over one eye, and his hair was prickling out with turkey feathers in a rough impression of a Native American war bonnet of some kind. His dark gypsy face was smeared with red and yellow war paint, and his wide, kohl lined eyes were staring at William indignantly. "Ye didn't even ask if I was alright before ye started laughin', William!"

William stopped laughing, looked at Jack, and sputtered with laughter, again, pointing at the yellow stripe that was run right down Jack's nose. It was then that another burly fellow, grinning from behind his own war paint, slapped an axe in William's hand and said, "Here, then, you look like a strong fellow! Have at it, mate, against the East India Trading Company and Mad King George!"

Suddenly a hand reached out and slapped war paint on William's face, and it was Jack's turn to laugh out loud! "Well, don't just stand there, cousin! Brew some bloody tea for liberty, savvy?" Jack shouted, pointing at a now frowning William. Shrugging, William snugged up the axe in his hands and looked around as a crate was being brought his way by a shouting, grinning quartet of colonists.

They both looked up to see Joshamee Gibbs emitting a loud war whoop, as he was helping another crowd of men dump the contents of an opened crate over the railing and into the Harbour as a cheer erupted from the street below... quite the party was now well under way.

It was after 114 chests of expensive, tax laden tea was poured into the waters of Boston that the crowd quickly dispersed... only a few arrests were made by the authorities, and three of those who were drawn into the melee escaped by jumping into the waters and swimming quietly for several city blocks, pulling themselves out of the icy harbour and escaping by soft morning light to the well hidden Black Pearl... they had already unloaded their own cargo prior to the riot, and had all had a lucrative evening of picking pockets, even during the Boston Tea Party, itself... many men left the three ships without their purses in their vests that night...

And as Jack huddled in his cabin under a blanket, shivering and sneezing, William and Joshamee dried themselves off and poured hot coffee from the whole pot that had been brought from the galley. William was still laughing... "I told the crew not to ask about your feathers, Jack... " This comment was greeted by another loud sneeze, as Jack's braids violently flew forward, beads hitting the tabletop, and turkey feathers flying to the floorboards.

Sitting down at the table as Jack pulled the blanket around himself, the captain chuckled,"Well, mates, we practiced a bit of piracy an' ended up helpin' along a cause, eh?" His face became somber, as he put his mug of coffee to his lips, "... freedom... it's all tha' I ever wanted... I feel more free, now, than I ever did, befo'... we can go wherever we want to, wif a bounty no longer on our heads... we got away, free 'n' clear, an' we are headin' out t' open sea as we speak..."

Silence fell between the three men, as they all shivered from the cold, November waters off of the Massachusetts coast...Joshamee looked up and said, quietly, "Do ye think tha' they have a chance against the Crown, Jack? Do ye think that a bunch of upstarts like th' Americans can pull off their own mutiny?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and looked over at his young cousin, who was now pulling a blanket around himself... William was now feeling a sneeze coming on. Wiping what was left of the war paint from his face with his slender hand, the captain grinned, "I think tha' they might have a chance, Josh... I like Americans... they're smart, their cocky, an' they know 'ow t' throw a bloody good tea party, savvy?"

Smiling into his coffee once again, the captain sighed and said, "I just wish tha' Janie an' Izzy were here... Izzy coulda whipped up some fiery words, 'erself... an' Janie woulda wielded her skillet t' smash a crate o' tea or two..."

As they felt the currents now rushing under the hull of the mighty Black Pearl in a swift and comforting fashion, they tapped their mugs of hot, strong coffee together, as William said, quietly, "... to the Sons of Liberty... they might not be so far removed from the Brethren of the Coast... "

Jack nodded in agreement,"... to freedom, mates... I hope they win..."

_To be continued..._


	25. Book II A Homecoming

_**Author's note: **__I had a very, very exciting week last week... check out my profile page for what happened! I have been so excited that it has been hard to concentrate, so I finally will treat everyone to a long chapter this time! Many thanks, especially, to me mate, love2rite, for putting up with me over the last few days! A mug of rum to ye! Pirate Cat_

۞

It was not yet dawn, and Janie's drowsy eyes opened to look at the glowing numerals on the digital clock on the table next to the large feather bed... it was only 5:15AM, and the soft red light of the time shone on the small, corked bottle of rosewater that stood on the lace doily next to a small framed portrait of herself and her Jackie, taken by Katie Norrington. It was a casual pose... Jack was standing behind Janie, as she laughed, his arms tightly around her waist. His long dark hair was hanging over her shoulder, and she was holding a batter bowl in her hands... Katie had captured a playful moment in the kitchen, as Jack was leaning in to tickle Janie's cheek with his mustache... Janie smiled at the memory... and she breathed deeply, taking in the wonderful scent of the rosewater that had been sprinkled on the bedsheets the night before, and the aroma of coconut... a fragrance that was her Jackie's...

The bedchamber window was open slightly in order to let some of the forest air fill the small room, and it had turned very cool during the nighttime hours... Janie nestled her sleepy cheek into the fluffy pillow, sighing with contentment as she became aware of the soft sound of thunder that floated into the room, intermittent with the sweet song of the magical waterfall that tumbled down the mountainside, deep within the Connemara forest behind the Inn...

As a flickering flash of far off lightning softly illuminated her and Jack's cozy bedchamber, Janie also became aware of an arm draped around her waist from behind, and she almost had to stifle a laugh... Jack had a very pleasing habit of snuggling into her back during the night, curling around her, with his face resting upon the back of her shoulder... she could feel his heart beating against her, and feel his soft, slumbering breaths in her hair. She had often wondered just how amusing they might look in this manner, as Jack tended to chill easily, and he was never aware of his odd habit of becoming a dreadlocked blanket around her, so as to keep cozily warm, himself. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, as he softly snorted a little in his sleep, after which he sighed, happily.

Janie pulled the blankets more closely around her and her Jackie, as best as she could, considering that he had them wrapped around one foot a little. She did not wish to awaken him whilst he slept so peacefully, and her own drowsy thoughts went to the hand that was draped around her waist so lovingly. It was his left hand... and she reached down and began to caress that hand with her own... the thunder rumbled, pleasantly.

Her own fingers traced the beautiful lines of her gypsy boy's hand... in his long, rough, hard life, it was amazing that Jackie's hands had come through the centuries relatively unscathed, save for the soot that was embedded deeply into the skin between his thumb and forefinger like a black tattoo, upon the night that his ship was burned out from under him by Lord Beckett... he had nearly lost his left arm that night, nearly burned clean of flesh and fractured. He'd had a dreadful scar under his arm, all the way up to his armpit, shaped like a bolt of lightning, angry and unfeeling. The healing Waters had made this scar less obvious over the years, and he was no longer self-conscious about wearing shorter sleeves, even if he still hid the pirate brand under a leather cuff.

Jack's hands were beautiful and as delicate a woman's... small and slender, with long tapering fingers and as fine boned as the rest of his body. As Janie's fingers lightly went from one of Jack's fingers to the next, she studied that lovely hand in the darkness, like as if she were without sight, and reading with her own fingertips... he wore a sterling silver Celtic knot ring upon his thumb... it's ornate design endless and eternal... he wore a filigree ring of gold upon his forefinger, set with a cabachon ruby... it was a gift from his father when they had visited Captain Teague in Madagascar, as rubies were native gemstones to the west coast of Africa...

Janie took the greatest pleasure in tracing the heavy silver claddagh ring that rested upon Jackie's left ring finger... it might be a wedding ring to many in this part of Eire, and she and Jackie had exchanged rings of love and commitment without a real wedding... that William Turner the Second, the former captain of the Flying Dutchman, had proclaimed them "bonnie lass" and "beautiful gypsy boy" had been wedding enough for them... Janie had finally taken Sparrow as her last name in the 1980s, much to Jack's happiness and delight, as they had considered themselves married for nearly 300 years.

Janie ran her fingers over the back of her Jackie's hand, then under his palm... it was warm, but calloused... sweet, but rough in places. It was then that his fingers curled gently around her own as he slept, and she almost found herself purring. He pressed himself against her back even more firmly, and nestled his face into her shoulder in the most pleasing fashion... distant lightning illuminated the bedchamber...

Janie's own heart beat a little faster as Jack's dark hand closed slowly around hers, his arm snug against her side. It was always a sweet battle to see who would relent first when Janie would attempt to rise for the morning... sleeping Jack had a habit of holding on to her waist if she tried to get up, and Janie was stubborn enough to keep trying to get out of bed... not that she wanted to leave this most wonderful cocoon created by her sweetheart by simply curling himself around her like a cat.

She laid in the dark, remembering their childhood, and that Jack would curl around her in the very same way, when Maggie Sparrow would put both her wee son and his best friend down for a nap... Janie's thoughts drifted back in time, as Jack's warm left hand softly and gently held her own...

_... Four year old Jackie and six year old Mary Jane __Ó Madáin__ w__ould spend their days romping through the thick trees and running pell-mell down into every glen and clearing that they could find in the forest surrounding Magdalena Sparrow's tiny cottage... most times they would end up rosy cheeked and Jackie would be tired, his shorter legs barely able to keep up with his best friend's scampering run, her long auburn curls bouncing and her expensive slippers parked at the small doorway so as not to ruin them... she would shed her stockings and run barefooted through the mossy grass, feeling the coolness between her toes. Her hated father had no awareness of his daughter's daily activity, and she would sneak away from her alcoholic governess' bleary eyes and seek out her beloved gypsy family almost every day._

_Maggie was the only mother figure that little Mary Jane had ever known, and Mary Jane did not care one whit that Maggie and Jackie were considered to be of colour, and therefore scorned by many of those in Mary Jane's high born social class. Gypsies were trash, according to her father... vermin... vulgar barbarians for their wandering ways and their lack of concern for the organized religion that was the center of life for most, no matter how hypocritical those individuals were. _

_Maggie was far from any of those negative portrayals that others attempted to impress upon their children... young Maggie tried to earn an honest living as a seamstress and lace maker, paying her rent to Mary Jane's father on time each month, keeping to herself and doing all that she could to lead a quiet life with her small son... never mind that the boy's father was an infamous pirate and the boy was a bastard child. This mattered not at all to Mary Jane, who loved Maggie and Jack so much that she wished that she was Maggie's daughter, and Jackie's real sister! Exotic, sparkling Maggie delighted in teaching Mary Jane to make simple lace creations, and Mary Jane was especially proficient in learning to cook! _

_Jackie was a stubborn little one when it came to afternoon naps, and he would become cranky and would cry if Maggie would try to make him nap whilst Mary Jane was present... he was afraid that he would miss out, and would only relent to his cot when Mary Jane was tucked in with him... Mary Jane would take a nap also, more times than not, and she would awaken to find tiny Jackie curled around her from the back, his little arm draped around her waist and his almost feminine hand resting against her. She would find a great deal of pleasure in Jackie's sweetness. and loved to feel his golden brown face pressed against her shoulder, his soft black curls mingling with her own auburn ones... oh, she would always think to herself... if it would always be this way..._

Janie's thoughts came back to the present as that wonderful left hand of her lover gently moved, as if trying to say something all by itself. She caressed it with her thumb... this was the hand that had led her away from troubles in the past... had dried her tears when she was sorrowful... had amused her with those long fingers twiddling her curls around and around... this was the hand that reached for her in one of his illnesses or injuries... and had caressed her cheek to make her feel as if she were the most beautiful woman ever born...

Soft thunder rumbled... lightning played among the treetops... and two hands - one the colour of dark, golden honey, and the other fair and dotted with freckles - lovingly intertwined like soft vines of the forest outside of their bedchamber window...

۞

A louder rumble of thunder accompanied Janie as she and Elizabeth met over a cup of coffee in the kitchen once the light of day was peeping over the cliffs... a springtime shower was gathering itself out upon the rolling Atlantic past Kilkearan Bay, and both were thankful that this spring's Black Pearl Cruises were now in the ledger books!

"Goodness, aren't we glad that we didn't have a cruise booked for today?" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she stirred sugar into her cup... she had seen a bolt of lightning hit the water far out past the mouth of the cove, as she and Janie stood upon the front steps, admiring the dark skies that were to their west. "Isn't it pretty out there?" The seas were beginning to toss whitecaps into the bay and ripples clear into the Inn's cove.

"Saints above, Izzy!" Janie said, as she sipped from her own cup of strong black coffee, "I hope that Wills and Katie left in good time this morning from Galway City! Our wee little road becomes almost impassible once we get a good rain started! It used to be that we never thought a thing of it by foot or pony cart, but now..."

No sooner had Janie uttered those words when the backfiring of a car's exhaust made a loud popping sound from the main road, several miles above the small, one lane dirt road that led down to the Inn. Another loud pop, then a grinding noise... Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, then her face lit up with a happy smile. Hurrying around to the doorway of the kitchen, Elizabeth nearly tipped her coffee cup over as she smacked it down on the table and called up the stairs. "Will! WILL! Hurry up! Wills and Katie are almost here!"

Running back into the kitchen, Janie laughed as Elizabeth nearly fell over, trying to pull her shoes on and hopping on one foot toward the door..."Wills is almost home!" she was singing... "Wills is almost HOOOOOME!"

۞

A beat up compact car whose fenders were nearly as tattooed with scratches and dents as Wills' beloved Cousin Jack made it's way down the lane, trundling along merrily, it's mismatched paint job standing out starkly against the dark shadows that were reluctant to give way to morning light in the gathering rainy weather. By now, Jack and William had joined Janie and Elizabeth in the yard... the rather poor excuse for transportation bobbled on down toward them, a small flag wavering from it's radio antenna... a flag that was a replica of the colours of Captain Jack Sparrow!... and a pair of hands waving merrily from each side.

Elizabeth and Will were grinning, by now, and Elizabeth was nearly jumping up and down as the small auto, it's trunk tied shut with a piece of rope, coasted to a stop as it's engine died on the spot. The rusted bumper seemed to be held to the rear of the car by a sticker reading, "My Other Car Is a Pirate Ship!"

"WILLS!" Elizabeth finally leaped forward, as the driver's side door fell open and a tall, handsome, dark haired young man emerged, his face split with a huge smile and his arms open wide... "MUM! DAD!"

William finally laughed, "The prodigal son returns!" and he threw his own arms around this handsome one who could almost be his twin. As Elizabeth danced upon her toes with delight, Wills reached down and kissed his mother soundly on the cheek, reaching over and hugging his father to him. "I know, Mum, I know! It's been two months!"

It was then that some rather unladylike epithets were heard from the passenger side of the car, as the stubborn door upon that side of the dilapidated little car seemed stuck! "Dammit! Wills! Help me!" were the words now being uttered in a very clipped English accent, as the door refused to relent...

Jack began to laugh out loud, "Whelpie! Your own bonnie lassie is clapped in irons of another kind, lad!" He sauntered over to stare into the passenger side window, as the young woman inside was huffing her chestnut hair out of her bright green eyes, her heart shaped face in a vexed frown. Looking up, she began to grin, "Jack! Help me!'

Leaning back and bobbing his head to one side, the captain smirked in a very cheeky way, and chuckled, "That would be th' day tha' a Norrington would ask Captain Jack Sparrow for help!"

Katie giggled, and said, "It depends on which Norrington it is, Jack! I know that you are the only one who can really open this door with true finesse!"

"Right ye are, missy! Behold, for Captain Jack Sparrow shall free you of your iron prison wot be known as a nearly scuppered 1982 Fiat wif th' terrible misnomer of 'Th' Rusty Pearl'!" Nodding toward a grinning Wills, who was now nearly lifting Janie off of her feet with a bear hug, causing her to squeek "Begorrah!", Jack leaned sideways and, with a great jingling of beads, delivered a very swift pop of his skinny hip to the middle of the car's door... it neatly opened, and with a shout of "HUZZAH!" Katie Norrington was finally able to bounce out of her seat. She threw her arms around her surprised rescuer, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Cousin Jack!"

As she hurried around to the waiting, welcoming arms of her boyfriend and his family, Janie laughed as Jack rubbed his cheek and grinned, "Bugger, Janie! Not only did I jus' rescue a Norrington, I jus' got kissed by a Norrington, as well! _That_ is truly a _first!_"

۞

The rain began to fall softly, as Katie and Wills brought their bags in from the dusty boot of the Rusty Pearl, and breakfast would soon follow! Gifts were made with great ceremony, as Wills had purchased new tshirts emblazoned with the logo of the National University of Galway for everyone... Jack was especially pleased with a shirt in bright red, and his and Janie's were emblazoned completely in Irish Gaelic, which was Wills' second language, just as English was Jack's.

Janie was gathering eggs from the shed, as she heard giggling and footsteps come through the old wooden doorway, muffled only by the soft earthen floor... it was Wills and Katie. Janie put her hands upon her hips and smiled at the young ones, as she handed Katie a basket. "I wondered how long it would take ye... ye always help me gather eggs, and have since ye were a wee one... and Wills, darlin', there is a new sack of cracked corn over there in the corner."

Wills grinned at Janie, and said, "We beat the storm, didn't we? I was sure that we would head right into it, but it stayed to our starboard side all the way in... " Janie chuckled, as Wills whistled while he cut the burlap bag open with a knife that he kept sheathed up on his belt whilst not on campus... Janie could not help but stare at this boy who had become a man in what seemed like overnight. He was nearly identical to William in every way, except for having Elizabeth's ears and his Cousin Jack's long, slender hands... looking up with warm, brown eyes just like those of his father, Wills said, "I thought that Cousin Jack was going to break my ribs, he hugged me so hard!" Straightening up, as he looked fondly toward the Inn, he said, "It's good to be home..."

"Well, darlin', it's good to see your Cousin Jack hug ye so..." Janie was now watching the tall, willowy Katie as she happily gathered eggs from the three nesting boxes that were brought forth from the hold of the Pearl so many years ago... Katie was a pretty lass, in a fun, tomboyish way. She always wore her long, silky hair pulled back in a ponytail, and like her father, was very tall...even taller than Janie, and certainly taller than Jack, much to his irritation at times... she was a mix of both James and Kathleen Norrington, but with a fun loving personality and fearless nature when it came to taking on the men in Wills' family, whether it was arm wrestling, playing cards, drinking Guinness or a swimming match in the cove... she had been Wills' penpal for most of their growing up period, and were fast friends before becoming, as Jack delightedly pointed out at every opportunity, 'an item'. Their friendship from childhood has blossomed much in the manner of that between a young gypsy sailor and a high born young woman who would become an innkeeper, Janie thought with some amusement.

Janie turned back to Wills, who was now contentedly feeding Scarlett, Giselle and Penny Hen! "Here, chickchickchick..." he was musing, as Jack's pets fluttered about the tin dishes that served their meals... it was quite the family joke that Jack could not bear to think of his future without his beloved hens, and had sneaked them off to the Waters upon one bright morning... it was with a great deal of guilt that he was caught bringing them back, with three little chickens who were as wide eyed as hens could be, after having been baptized in the Fountain of Youth... Janie had scolded him for such a frivolous use of the Waters, but when she saw how much it meant to him, she relented and decided that there was no harm done... and they would have eggs for an inordinate amount of years!

"How is Cousin Jack?" Wills asked, quietly, as the hens clucked softly. Janie regarded him in silence for a moment, as Wills continued, "You know, Cousin Janie, I've always been glad that Jack lets me hug him like he does... he won't take that from anyone but me and you..." He kept filling the dented dishes with corn, as Katie finally spoke up.

"Why is that, Wills? Jack has always been very eccentric, and such a dear," she giggled, "But why is it that your Cousin Jack doesn't like to be touched so much? It always seems to make him nervous..."

Nothing was said for a moment... Wills finally put the sack of cracked corn back into the corner, momentarily lost in thought, "Well... my Cousin Jack has had a very hard life... "

Katie almost regretted asking, as she remembered a time when social differences were much more distinctly drawn than they were in the year of 2007... Janie placed an arm around Wills, as he looked out the doorway of the shed toward the back door of the Inn..."My Cousin Jack has been physically and mentally abused a great deal in his life... much more than your father might have told you... and he has a hard time allowing being touched by others, because when he was young, most times being touched caused pain... he allows it from me and Janie, mostly by the fact that neither of us..." Wills hesitated, then said,"...neither of us has hurt him..."

Katie rested her basket upon her hip, and said, seriously, "That is so sad... I know that my father looks at Jack much differently, now, especially because of one event that nearly makes me cry to think of it, even now... do either of you remember what the date is, today?"

Janie finally said, "I remember... it's April 15... and a very sad day to recall in our family, isn't it?" Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she put an arm around both Wills and Katie and pulled her two youngest loved ones close, as they made their way in through the misty rain toward breakfast... Katie Norrington and Wills Turner both understood well the meaning of this date, and were reminded of Jack Sparrow's contempt for those who dealt pain and death to those who were considered of a lower class... it was a day in history that was indeed, a sorrowful one for James and Kathleen Norrington...

For April 15 was a day that the pirate family would always remember... for it was April 15, 1912, that they were all affected by the loss of a ship that would go down in history as an unnecessary, terrible tragedy... the loss of a ship called the Titanic...

_To be continued..._


	26. Book II The Telegram

۞

The sun was peeking through the great room window brightly upon this April morning, and there was not a happier soul in all of Western Ireland than Janie O'Madden. She was sitting at her sewing machine, as the sun warmed the room... it would be yet another perfect spring day, she thought to herself, as her booted feet rhythmically worked the treadle of the machine below. The needle whirred quickly, as if it was singing, and the bobbin of thread jerked merrily in time with each stitch that was being made. Janie huffed her curls out of her eyes and began humming...

"... _Smilin', beguilin', cheerin' and dearin'..._

_Together up o'er th' mountains we strayed..._

_With each other delighted, and fondly united_

_I'd listened all day to my Dear Irish Boy..."_

She paused, as the sun reached an angle that it now was warming her face... Janie closed her eyes and sighed deeply... her own Dear Irish Boy had blown in like a gale the evening before, bearing beautiful gifts of the Grand Bazaar in Constantinople... the great seaport was a fine place for Teague Shipping to ply its "honourable" trade, whilst one of it's captains and his crew were greatly talented in bartering goods, legal and illegal, and Janie was always relieved to hear that Jack, William and Joshamee had always escaped unscathed from any of their ports of call... Elizabeth had been especially anxious about this voyage, as young Wills Turner had been taken along to learn some of the family trade. Of course, Wills knew of the covert and proud piracy that his family engaged in, and Captain Teague had encouraged his son and his nephew, William to take the boy along... he insisted that Wills was becoming a landlubber, and he wanted him to learn to take care of himself upon the seas... it was in his blood, Teague had insisted, and so it was decided that Wills would make the journey with his father, his Cousin Jack and his adopted grandfather, Joshamee Gibbs.

It was at Janie's and Elizabeth's own insistence that Teague install Marconi wireless rooms upon the Sparrow's Revenge II... they had seen the device demonstrated by the Marconi Company officials in 1907, when the company built a huge electrical tower on the rocky shore of County Galway! Since it was on the western edge of all of Europe, the company chose this location in order to prove that the wireless radio signals could reach across the Atlantic Ocean, and communicate with another tower which was built in Nova Scotia. Janie and Elizabeth had been absolutely fascinated, and once they were able to study upon the device and its useful purpose of communicating with ships at sea, Teague finally was worn down by his daughter-in-law and the Pirate King (Retired), and he consented to installing the fairly new device upon his beloved son's ship.

Jack, of course, was fascinated by it. He did not understand the concept of a series of little electronic dots and dashes being used to compose messages and sent out over through the air like gulls, but definitely liked the thought of reaching his lassie back in Eire and telling her to stir up the cookfire - Jackie was on his way home!

In all frankness, it was the only thing about the Sparrow's Revenge II that he did like... there was nothing that he abhorred more than the steam driven, steel hulled, smoke belching behemoths that were called ships in this time of so-called progress, but his small craft was swift and well armed. He could not swim against the current of this kind without floundering, he thought, but he could certainly refuse to call any voyage upon a ship such as his "sailing"... "being pushed through th' water by a bloody propeller, aye, but NOT sailin'..." he would grump. The Marconi wireless radio was the only thing about the Sparrow's Revenge II that Jack cared about at all, and it was upon the Marconi that they had sent along the message to Elizabeth, who had become proficient with the battery operated machine, that they were coming home after being away for three weeks.

Nothing mattered to Janie upon this bright morning, except that it was a beautiful early hour, as she had risen from bed after a wonderful night in Jack's arms, and she was now making a brand new tablecloth out of beautiful green and gold fabric from the Turkish bazaar! She ran her fingers over the soft sheen that made the fabric shine like gold... gypsy fabric from an exotic place... it made her think of Maggie Sparrow, and it made her love this fabric all the more...

In Constantinople, Jack, William and Joshamee had happened upon a booth of Greek gypsies, and had made a veritable heyday in bargaining for many of their goods. They did not speak the same language, but it was not necessary. William, in his tenure as captain of the Flying Dutchman, had retained many unexplained talents for many purposes, and making himself understood in other languages with little verbalization was one of those talents... all that he had to do in order to bargain with the congenial gypsy merchants was drape an arm around his slight, dark cousin, smile handsomely, point to Jack and say, "... Roma.."

Of course, Jack knew, then, that he was being used as leverage of sorts, being introduced as a gypsy man by his sly young cousin, and he congenially grinned with those convincing gold teeth and a Greek fisherman's cap pulled down over his bandanna... by the use of such leverage, they came home with a hold full of breathtaking gifts for Elizabeth and Janie! Elizabeth now owned a wristful of solid gold bracelets and yardgoods for Janie to conjure into a dress for her with her magical Singer sewing machine (whose origins were also mysterious, but they were pirates, after all), and Janie was the proud wearer of a gypsy shawl in royal blue with deep, long fringe. Jack chose it with her bright blue eyes in mind...

Those bright blue eyes presently popped open in surprise, as a pair of dark hands draped themselves down over her shoulders, softly crossing themselves in front of her, and there was a whispered, "... _Dia duit ar maidin, mo ghrá_..." Janie giggled girlishly, as a mustache tickled her ear, followed by a soft kiss.

Turning to the smiling face of her Jackie, Janie reached up and stroked his cheek... "I wondered if ye'd be getting your bum out of bed once ye smelled the fresh coffee."

The same mustache now tickled her neck, and Janie could not help but laugh out loud, by now. "Twasn't th' hot coffee wot made me rise fer th' day, love..." came a husky voice in Irish Gaelic, "...'twas th' coldness of your side o' th' bed! Thought I'd come out and find me missing warm one!" He growled pleasantly into her auburn curls.

Janie nearly stuck herself with a straight pin, as she finally convinced those mischievous, mustached lips to kiss her own... ahhh, she thought, as she momentarily forgot about her sewing... life was good... life in 1912 was very good, indeed...

۞

"_Dia duit ar maidin!" _William called out, as he and a happy Elizabeth came down the stairs... Elizabeth had her arms tightly around William, and his own arm was holding her closely to him. "I smell the bread, Janie! Too much hardtack and not enough butter for this pirate, mates!"

Jack looked up as William walked by, jealously putting both of his hands around the crock of fresh butter that he had hoped William would not miss... William deftly reached out and snatched the crock away, only to have it snatched back... Elizabeth laughed out loud, as this had not changed in nearly two hundred years, and it never helped to have two crocks of butter... William and Jack would then fight over both of them!

"Take your places, everyone... I'm about finished up, here, "Janie said, as she sliced the last of the loaf... "Here, Izzy, put this jar of wild plum jam on the table... whist, such babies those two are! Stop fighting, you scamps!" Looking around at young Wills' place at the large kitchen table, Janie looked at Elizabeth in surprise and said, "Where's our Wills? He NEVER misses breakfast!"

Elizabeth poured coffee for everyone, as she chuckled, "Wills is still snug abed, and I didn't have the heart to wake him. Jack let him take the wheel of the Sparrow's Revenge II for nearly four hours prior to docking last night!"

William grinned proudly as he stated, around a fingerfull of butter, "Our boy did a fine job, too! I came up from the hold to find that Cousin Jack, here, had nipped off to his cabin to fetch himself a bottle of rum, and my son was the lone helmsman coming into Kilkearan Bay!"

"You WHAT??" Janie blurted out, "Ye let WILLS take the helm into a the mouth of a bay?? What were ye thinking??"

Jack had jumped at Janie's astonished admonishment, and he threw up his hands, leaving the jam unguarded from William's own pilfering hands. "I was gone only for a moment! It was safe! Th' lad's a natural, wot wif bein' 'is father is who he is, 'is mother is who she is, an' 'is cousin is..." Jack hesitated for a moment and thought it over... "Well, 'is cousin is meself, an' tha' explains it all! He did fine!'

Janie answered this with a sound smack across the captain's thin shoulder with a towel, and a cry of, "He could have run aground on a reef! He could have scuttled all of ye! He could have..." Each statement was accompanied by a smack with the towel, and a growl from Jack, "Janie... Janie, I... OW!"

William came to his wide eyed cousin's rescue by saying, "Wills did a fine job, Janie... you can stop hitting Jack!" Leaning back in his chair, as Elizabeth came to her own place at the table, William's warm brown eyes shone proudly up at his beautiful wife as the former captain of the Flying Dutchman proclaimed, "William Joshamee Jack Turner was born on the Black Pearl... that is enough to tell me that he will always love the sea..."

Janie finally simply reached over and tugged affectionately on one of Jack's braids and growled, "...leaving a boy at the wheel! Saints preserve us!" She shook her head at Jack's owl eyed hopefulness that she would stop hitting him with the towel, as Elizabeth said, quietly, her arms wrapped around William from behind, "Our son has saltwater in his veins... he will always love the sea, and will always be a part of the sea... the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman are like his own family... and he will always _know_ the _power_ of the sea..."

It was only then that there was a sound from outside, and they all looked at each other... it was a Sunday morning, and it was extremely rare that anyone would arrive unannounced in their secluded glen such as this... Janie looked hesitantly out the window, as Jack defensively got out of his chair and went to his love's side, glancing at the pistol that was laid upon the table by the door. The sound of a bicycle's bell being rung to alert them that no harm was coming their way made them all breathe a sigh of relief... theirs was not a place happened by casually - they were so well hidden that anyone who came to the Inn came for a purpose, since it was now their private home and no longer a functioning Inn.

"Telegram! Telegram for Miss Janie O'Madden!" called the squeeky, adolescent voice of the boy from the telegraph office in the village... he doffed his cap as he laid his bicycle down in the lush, green grass.

Janie opened the door, and met the gawky teenager upon the front steps. They exchanged greetings, Janie signed for the telegram, tipped the boy five shillings, and came back into the house, to be greeted by three anxious faces. "Who is it from, Janie?" William was now at her side, as Jack was peering over her shoulder.

Janie's hand flew to her throat, as she opened the envelope and unfolded the missive contained within... she read aloud for all to hear.

"..._Kathleen deathly ill stop... Must partake of our special cure ASAP stop... Gibbs to meet us in Clifden with carriage stop... Will arrive at Inn Sunday PM, April 15 stop..."_

They all stared at each other as Janie paused, her eyes locking with Elizabeth's shocked hazel eyes... Kathleen Norrington had always been very frail since becoming mortal, and even though she could walk upon her human legs, they were extremely weak and she still needed to be carried a great deal, when she wasn't using her wheelchair... she had recovered from many illnesses through the ages, with the help of the Waters, and had become with child several times, only to lose them to miscarriage... all except one, who they named Kathleen Millicent Norrington, and affectionately called "Katie"... The last that they knew, Kathleen was well along into another hopeful pregnancy...

It was with a catch in her voice, and tears in her eyes, that Janie finished reading the telegram... Jack's arm slipped around her waist, and they all bowed their heads, sadly...

_"...I regret to say that our infant son died two hours after his birth stop... we buried him at sea stop...we named him James Charles Norrington, II...Signed, James..."_

۞

_To be continued... with the sad story of the Titanic..._


	27. Book II A Missed Departure

۞

The peace of the early morning was broken by the news brought forth by the telegram from James. Breakfast was eaten with haste, with Janie only taking two bites of her own toasted bread and a swallow or two of coffee prior to hurrying upstairs to prepare a sick room for the Norringtons... she quickly aired out the room that was offered to the Gibbs' during the times that they stayed overnight, and she made certain that there were plenty of chairs to sit in whilst she, Elizabeth and Meg would attend to Kathleen.

Elizabeth rousted a sleepy Wills from his own bed in the smallest room in the upstairs... his was next to his parents' room, befitting a boy that in mortal years would be about 11 years old, now... he was aging very slowly, as William and Elizabeth wished for him to learn everything that he could as they lived through the ages... and it was kept between the adults that they simply wished to keep him a child as long as they could. It could be thought of as selfish upon their part, they knew, but William, Jack and Janie had missed so much of that wonder of life called childhood that they had a very hard time letting go of "Little Will"...

Wills had insisted that they no longer call him "Little Will' as time went on, even though he knew that his Cousin Jack would always call him "Little Whelpie" as a matter of principal. Wills could grow a foot taller than his slender, slight cousin, yet Jack would never be remiss to remind the boy who was the oldest. It would always amuse Wills when his grandfather, Bootstrap Bill, would look down at his shorter former captain and remind him of the days when Bill was the elder, and young Jack was the whelp...

Elizabeth had gone back downstairs to ready the kitchen in case any remedies needed to be prepared, and was checking the pantry for those medicinal herbs that Janie always kept on hand for her teas and preparations that were such a tradition in this household... they were those things that were mixed with the Waters in the old gypsy ways, to make teas and broths that Magdalena Sparrow had used nearly two centuries before. Wills was now helping his father and his Cousin Jack bring up several bottles of whiskey, rum and stout, possibly for medicinal purposes... but more for the comfort that they could provide among those who would grieve with James, Kathleen and little Katie at the loss of a tiny baby boy who was apparently not destined to live...

"Janie!" Elizabeth called, as Wills sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his eyes and trying to take in all that was going on around him... "Janie, we don't have enough chamomile for Maggie's tea for restfulness..."

Janie came down the stairs and into the kitchen as Jack and William were now placing bottles upon the counter... an odd assortment of shapes, sizes and labels. Searching in the cupboard under the sink with it's handled cast iron pump for water, Jack was obviously looking for some clean empty bottles with corks... his gruff voice emerged from under the sink, saying, "William an' I are goin' out t' th' Waters... we can gather some chamomile whilst we're out there. Take a basket, Wills... yer comin' along."

Wills looked up in surprise as he put down the large glass of fresh, cold milk that he was now washing his own breakfast down with. Janie came up behind him and put her hands upon his shoulders. "Aye, Wills... it's time that you went with both your cousin and your father up to the Waters."

"But why, Cousin Janie? I want to stay here in case Katie and Uncle James and Aunt Kathleen arrive early!" Wills' brown eyes were filled with worry for his friend, Katie... Katie had been sheltered a great deal from the world by her father and mother, as it seemed that she would be their only child, and James swore that his child's eyes would not see what his own eyes had...

William and Jack did not share this school of thought with young Wills... William was finally straightening up from helping Jack root about under the cupboard, each of them with two bottles in their hands in preparation for the hurried journey up to the secret Waters. "Wills, just as we took you to Constantinople with us to learn about what we do at sea, you now need to know more about a very important family tie..."

Sitting down for a moment at his son's side, as Elizabeth looked on with affection for her handsome husband and their boy, William put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, quietly, "There are times which the Waters are needed to heal here at our home, son... when this happens, it's necessary for me and Cousin Jack to fill the bottles with the Waters, _together..._ our hands, as those related by blood, must touch the waters together, so that we may bring it down here... should there be a time that one of _us_ is ill and need the Waters, and can't be taken up there, it might be up you to be the blood relative to help... remember those times in which Cousin Jack was ill with pneumonia, and I took _you_ up there to fill bottles with me so that Cousin Janie could make Aunt Maggie's tea and broth for him as medicine? That is how the Waters work, son... do you understand?"

Wills nodded, and said, "Might Uncle Jonathan do that as well, if he were here? He's Cousin Jack's father and related to us by blood..."

William nodded and rumpled his boy's hair, "That's right, Wills... Jack, Uncle Jonathan, you, me... we have a very special bond... the same blood runs through us, and makes us truly united..." William glanced up and met the eyes of a solemn Jack, who was pulling his Greek fisherman's cap down low over his bandanna, and preparing to leave as soon as William and Wills finished their discussion... "Grandpapa Bill can't help us, as he is ..."

"... Immortal in another way... "Wills finished simply. William nodded, again... sad that his boy had to know so much of these things, William thought, but knowing that their family was truly like no other, and there was no choice in how things were, at times...

Taking a basket and placing his own small Greek fisherman's hat upon his own brown, curly hair, Wills kissed his mother and his Cousin Janie on their cheeks, and went out the door and into the bright Irish sunshine, now somewhat dimmer, it seemed, for the task that was at hand. And as he caught up with his father and the captain, Janie and Elizabeth could not help but think that they were watching the one that they wished could stay a child become a man, as he was trying hard to match Jack's and William's grim strides up into the forest...

۞

"They're here..." was the only thing that was said by Elizabeth, as the small carriage from the O'Shaughnessy-Gibbs Pub came slowly down the one lane dirt path that led up to the main... a taut faced Joshamee was at the reins, with a concerned Meg at his side, who kept looking back into the closed carriage, offering comforting words... Janie, Elizabeth, Jack and William hurried down the steps to the carriage as it stopped, and as William opened the door on it's dark side, what met their eyes made their breath catch in their throats.

A haggard, pale James looked up, his bright green eyes filled with a combination of anxiety and relief to see William's handsome face, and the concerned faces that were gathered behind him... "I'm so glad to see all of you... I'm so glad that we're here... Kathleen, darling, we're at the Inn..."

Bundled into his arms and held tightly, wrapped in a blanket, was Kathleen... her normally pink, heart shaped face was gray, her chestnut hair tumbling from its usual chignon, and hanging loosely around her face... her azure eyes were closed, and were darkly encircled as if lined with the kohl that Jack still used... and her breath was slow, and shallow... she still managed to open her eyes and smile a little at William, a smile which failed... the shock and worry were plainly showing upon William's face as he reached in to help James hand Kathleen down to him... "Careful, Will... please... she is so frail..."

William took the tiny, sick Kathleen in his strong arms and immediately turned back to the Inn, his strides hurried and determined, taking the front steps two at a time, as Elizabeth was patting Kathleen's tiny motionless hand in comfort... Janie followed suit, picking up her skirts and rushing into the doorway, immediately putting the Waters on to warm over the new cast iron stove, spreading the fresh herbs that Jack had instructed Wills to gather and bring forth from the waterfall before herself on the counter, as she had been taught by Maggie Sparrow...

As James rushed behind the Turners, and Joshamee was left to bring in the suitcases and bags that looked as if they had been packed for a sea voyage forth from the rear of the carriage... Meg had hurried off to help Janie, and it was then that Jack realized that he had merely stood next to the carriage as if he could not move... they had all rushed about that he had just stood to one side and held the carriage door open, and it was then that he looked inside at two who had purposely stayed behind...

Wills was now in the carraige, his arm comfortingly around a small girl with wide, terrified bright green eyes, and chestnut hair that was pulled up into a pretty blue bonnet... her heart shaped face was etched with fear, and even though she might have thought herself too old for such things, she was clutching an old, one eyed teddy bear to her chest... she was huddled into Wills - her oldest friend - and she was silent. Very unusual for outgoing, gregarious little Katie Norrington.

Jack finally smiled, and said, "Come on, lassie... come inside wif Wills an' Cousin Jack, darling... there's some fresh bread an' jam in th' kitchen..."

Katie finally found her voice, and meekly said, "I don't want bread, Cousin Jack..." those incredible green eyes were now filling with huge tears..."My mummy... is she going to die?"

Jack climbed into the carriage and sat down with these two young ones.. he was genuinely fond of children; he had learned such once Wills had been born... Wills loved Jack with all of his heart - the captain had always been there, speaking to him like a man, and teaching him to never take anyone or anything at face value...and the captain's feelings toward the boy were mutual. Jack had actually never been around children until Wills was born to William and Elizabeth, and the Turners had always made certain that Jack was a very integral part of Wills' young life. They had found out just how much Jack Sparrow could offer, once they got into his sadly abused heart... a heart that was not so much of a black pirate heart that he tried to convince everyone that it was. It was not a hardened pirate heart... very far from it...

Katie was still huddled into Wills, and she turned her pink face up to the captain's, as those tears began to fall down her cheeks with wild abandon... oh, bugger, Jack thought, how I hate tears...

With his slender hands waving about in random circles, with an appealing look, he leaned into Katie's distraught face, and said, softly, "Your daddy brought your mummy to th' right place, Katie... we'll take care of her... th' Waters will help, you'll see... you an' your mummy will be swimmin' about in th' cove in no time, I promise..."

As Katie clutched her tattered old bear to her chest, her lower lip quivering, and stared up at the front door of the Inn, Joshamee leaned into the carriage and added, "... we know how much you love Cousin Jack's hens, Katie... how about we go see them? Penny Hen will make ye laugh, darlin'..."

Katie finally let Jack dry her tears with the tail of his bandanna, and she was picked up by Joshamee as Wills trailed behind them, heading off through toward the small lean-to that had become a hen house next to the shed... the hens had not had their own breakfast yet, and Wills would distract Katie by feeding the wee feathered ones some corn, no doubt, Jack pondered.

The captain hesitated, torn as to whether he should join the others inside, or whether he should help Joshamee to look after the children... swaying slightly, his heart told him that it was the children who would need him more, perhaps... he thought of his own beautiful young mother, lying ill and dying in their cottage with no one there to ease her fever and her hallucinating mind... and his own terror at watching her waste away before his six year old's eyes... and the terrible night that she died.

Jack closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Wee Katie was frightened out of her wits, and he knew just exactly how painful that was... she needs me right now, he thought... I can't let her suffer needlessly for that which we can't control...

As he started toward the shed, Jack glanced down at the baggage that was still sitting where Joshamee had deposited them... the tags that were tied to them with cotton string were fluttering in the salt breezes, as they come down through the high cliffs from the Atlantic beyond. Jack breathed in deeply, savoring the tangy aroma of the sea, and he absently reached down and read one of the tags, no doubt showing the ship that the Norringtons were to take a voyage upon... James would take Kathleen to her beloved sea as much as he could, especially after each of her miscarriages, but she was much too ill to board this ship this time around, Jack thought...

He frowned only slightly, as he read the tag... it seemed that they had been booked on a fine first class cabin of a maiden voyage.. well, he thought, this maiden voyage had disembarked from Queenstown, County Cork, Ireland, without them... the ship that was supposedly unsinkable, Jack thought with contempt. Darkly, he knew that the Norringtons were where they needed to be, and he left the baggage where it was sitting, and meandered toward the sound of happily clucking hens as they were being fed their first meal of the day from small hands...

The luggage tags fluttered in the soft springtime breezes like tiny flags, as the captain's slender hand left them to themselves... the tags that read, "R.M.S Titanic"...

_To be continued..._


	28. Book II The Land of Tír na nÓg

۞

Monday morning dawned, and an exhausted James sat in the great room of the Inn... he had not moved only to go up the stairs during the night to check upon the condition of his sick wife. Kathleen's condition had not changed much, as Janie, Elizabeth and Meg stayed with her around the clock, giving her droplets of the miraculous Waters upon her lips, and bathing her petite body with soft washcloths from a bowl which was sparkling and bubbling with healing powers. Her thin legs would twitch a little in pain, but her face became more placid and settled as she was cradled in the soft feather mattress and pillows that were Janie's pride.

They all wished that Kathleen had been strong enough to carry up to the glittering pool at the base of the waterfall, so that she could be naturally immersed into the warm softness... having been a mermaid in another time, it would have felt heavenly to her, they had no doubt.

Since becoming mortal, Kathleen had gained the power of speech, and she as able to murmur her thanks to her caregivers as they comforted her... now and then, tears would fall lightly from the corners of her azure eyes, and Janie would feel her heart take a painful turn as she instinctively knew that they were tears of mourning... in the soft lantern light, she would caress Kathleen's hand when she would softly weep, and would quietly sing to her patient, much like she would hum to Wills when he was a baby... as the night wore on, Kathleen was able to whisper one full phrase to the other women as they never left her side..."... we would have called him Jimmy..."

۞

Elizabeth came down the stairs, so tired that she thought her legs were made of lead. The sight that met her eyes was what she expected... James was sitting in one of the chairs, pulled close to the fireplace, as the night had turned very cool in April's Ireland, and a good, warm peat fire was aflame. It was not yet dawn, and James was still awake... he was holding a sleeping Katie in his lap, with a blanket pulled up over himself, as he stared into the fire tiredly.

William was stretched out on the old leather couch, with Wills sleeping next to him, nearly crushed between the back of the couch and his father... William was wide awake, staring at the ceiling, waiting... waiting... for any word of any change in Kathleen's condition...

Jack and Joshamee were at the great room table, sipping from tankards and playing a very quiet game of cards... Jack was winning, from the size of the pile of peanuts in front of him. As Elizabeth descended the stairs, all eyes looked up at her expectantly, and she walked over to James and pulled one of the old, mismatched chairs closer so that she could speak to him... he leaned forward a little, and smiled that warm smile that was James Norrington's most wonderful asset. Elizabeth could not help but smile back at him, and she placed a hand upon Katie's sleeping head, softly stroking her straight, silky hair...

"Kathleen has held her own all night, James... she is still very ill, but has not gotten worse. She is resting comfortably, and we are letting the Waters do their work..."

James closed his eyes and sighed deeply, as William sat up on the couch, resettling Wills in his slumber. Jack and Joshamee got up from their places across the room, and pulled their chairs over so that they could all converse without making the two children wakeful.

"So, mate," Jack finally addressed James for the first time since the Norringtons had arrived twelve hours beforehand, "... wot happened? Where did our Kathleen take ill?" His gentle tone of voice held no bantering edge, and his face was serious, James noted as he looked up at the pirate captain who he had convinced himself was the scourge of the earth in some other lifetime... Joshamee offered James a fresh fill for his tankard of rum, and James accepted it.

Taking a deep breath, James finally felt that he was able to talk... his Kathleen was at least comfortable, and wee Katie was sleeping very soundly. James smiled slightly to look down at his daughter, only to see that he was being stared at by the one shoe button eye of her limp teddy bear.

In his deep resonant voice, James began to explain, as everyone leaned in to listen to his quiet words... the fire in the fireplace crackled and popped, and the shadows danced upon the walls behind them in the dark predawn hours ...

"Kathleen was feeling well with her pregnancy, and the baby was not due for three more months," he began, as he spoke softly into his tankard prior to taking a sip of the good Caribbean rum... how long had it been since he'd had such good rum, he wondered..." ... we had been invited to make the maiden voyage of the Titanic by our friend, Thomas Andrews... he is the head of the drafting department and a managing director for Harland & Wolff Shipyards in Belfast, and I met him at a forum of the Institution of Naval Architects..." James paused as he waited to see what kind of a reaction that all of this high toned talk would get among his pirate family. All that it got was a careful frown from Jack Sparrow as he let this information cogitate. James continued.

"As a the owner of Norrington Shipyards in Southampton, I joined the Institution only for the knowledge that I could glean from those who are more enthusiastic about steel hulled vessels than I am, I must confess... gone are the days of the wooden tall ships, I regret..." James took another sip of rum, and gained a wistful look in his tired eyes, "... the ships of today lack elegance of those like the Black Pearl, moored right out there in that cove... they lack heart... but I am straying.'

'... Thomas and his wife, Helen, are very good friends of ours. He works under his uncle, Lord Pirrie, and we do not consider our shipyards as direct rivals, as Harland & Wolff builds principally luxury liners, now... my yard still builds merchant vessels, and proudly, I might add...I have no interest in building those ungodly behemoths, and I definitely differ with Harland & Wolff's hiring practices, if what I hear is true... that has no bearing upon my good friendship with Thomas," James said, softly, "... as the hiring practices are not anything he has any control over..."

William was now frowning, and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees... his own tankard of rum was in his hands, and he said, "What practices are those? Not that it matters, but..."

James nodded to his companions, and said, simply, "Discriminatory ones." He noticed Jack's mustache twitch uncomfortably. "They will not hire Catholics... only Protestant workers... "

Politics was something that was carefully avoided by all of the occupants of the room... they'd had their fill of politics with dealing with the Brethren of the Coast. James went on. "My shipyard hires for a person's ability, but it is not for me to say about Harland & Wolff...'

'We were on our way from Southampton to Queenstown... I had business that kept us from sailing from a closer port, so we booked a cabin on a smaller steamer to meet up with Thomas here in Ireland... his wife, Helen, opted not join him upon this voyage, as it was a business trip for him, and she stayed home with their two year old daughter...' James fell silent for a moment, as he looked down at his own slumbering Katie... pulling the blanket around her more closely, he swallowed hard, and it was obvious that he was having a great deal of trouble composing what he was about to say. Elizabeth put a hand upon his arm.

'... it was just as we were coming around into the Irish Sea that Kathleen suddenly fell ill... she was farther along into this pregnancy than she had ever been since our Katie... she began to cramp terribly, and ... ' his voice became filled with strain, '... and her water broke... we knew that she was going to lose the baby, and I was scared out of my wits when she began to bleed uncontrollably... we radioed ahead and let Thomas know not to expect us to board the Titanic at Queenstown...he nearly did not board, himself, so as to meet us and take us to a hospital, but I told him to go ahead ... it was the maiden voyage of the largest ship that his company had ever built, and it was important to his career...'

Another pause as the silence from the others in the room was almost smothering... James took a deep swallow of his rum, wiped his eyes in exhaustion, and said, his voice catching, "... our baby son was born upon that ship.. we heard him cry... he died less than two hours later, and we committed his earthly remains to Kathleen's first home..." With sorrow in his voice, he choked, "... our Jimmy was born and died at sea... I expect that he was ferried to his final rest by the Flying Dutchman... we made port in Queenstown, and came directly to Clifden, so that we could come here..."

James' finally could not say any more... as he hung his head, and tears began to flow silently...it was Jack who spoke gently to the grieving father, as he slowly reached over and refilled James' tankard.

"I propose a toast, then, Commodore... " James looked up at this pirate who had taunted him, eluded him, and then haunted his memory after James had learned of his fate, partially due to James' own act of piracy claiming the heart of Davy Jones from the dirt filled jar in a long boat on Isla Cruces... they had thankfully made amends with each other long ago, and Jack would still call him by his former rank...

"I propose a toast," Jack repeated, quietly, as mugs were raised all around, "... to all o' th' little lambs who 'ave lost their way, either by death or by the cruelty o' others...may they all find peaceful pastures some day..." and with that, the captain's haunted gaze fell to the two innocent children who were sleeping under the thatched roof of this place as they all drank to those little lambs lost.

۞

The old mantle clock was ticking away, as William got up from the couch to stir the peat fire, breaking some of the chunks of peat from the basket next to the stone fireplace... all was quiet, and it was still not light outside... the skies were still filled with stars, and the moon was making it's final descent into the sea beyond the bay... William paused as he threw the chunk of peat upon the burning coals... Janie had now come downstairs to tell everyone that Kathleen was sleeping, and seemed to be gaining some of her strength and pinkness of cheek back! She was still very ill, but seemed to be improving...

James was filled with such relief that he finally almost felt a pang of hunger, and Janie was making her way to the kitchen when she saw William's face... "William! What is it, darlin'?"

Jack was immediately up from his card game with Joshamee, as William was, indeed, sensing something that no one else in the room was feeling... he and William could sometimes hear things upon the wind, together, but this was not on the wind... it was something else, and Jack's eyes watched his young cousin intensely. "William?"

William stood up and turned around to look at Jack, then at everyone else as they took notice that he was sensing something in his unusual, unexplainable way... his sense of extrasensory was very sharp since leaving his own captaincy of the Flying Dutchman... a sense that James, oddly, did not share. No one could explain just what it was about William that had left him with some of the gifts that he possessed, but no one complained about them, either.

"Something has happened..." William closed his eyes, and put his hands to his head... "Something terrible has happened... my father is on his way here..." Immediately, James was on his feet, carefully placing Katie upon the couch next to Wills... he covered them both with the heavy woolen blanket, and turned to William... "... you could always sense a disaster even in your mortal state, Will... what do you feel?"

"Papa Bill??" Elizabeth got to her feet... "Is on his way here, with the Dutchman?"

No sooner had she uttered the words, they were all aware of footsteps coming up the small wooden dock... Janie and Jack, by now, had opened the heavy front door of the Inn, and they saw a tall, ghostly figure walking with great deliberation up past the glowing lanterns that Janie had lit upon the dock ever since it had been built. The figure was broad of shoulder, with long trailing hair and a cap set at a jaunty angle upon his head... the unmistakable voice of Bootstrap Bill Turner called out, "Ahoy, the Inn!"

Jack answered, "Ahoy, Bill Turner... wot is afoot, mate? William senses pendin' disaster... " Bill swept up the steps and through the doorway, his usual jovial manner completely absent.

Shaking hands all around, and lightly kissing Janie and Elizabeth on the cheek, he accepted a mug of rum that was immediately offered. Taking a long, stiff drink, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and his bright blue eyes looked at Janie, then Jack... over to his son and his daughter-in law, then to Joshamee... his eyes rested the longest upon James... Bill was clearly upset.

He silently walked over to the couch, and leaned over the back of it, slowly tucking the blanket around the two children... turning to the others, it was with a great deal of very uncharacteristic emotion that Bootstrap Bill Turner delivered chilling news... "I might need some help wi' this one... there has been a terrible disaster in th' ice fields o' th' North Atlantic... th' rest o' th' world doesn't know it, yet, but over 1,500 lives were lost only a few hours ago... th' R.M.S. Titanic struck an iceberg... an' she's now two miles down..."

Shock settled over the great room... James, Kathleen and Katie would have been in a first class cabin upon that ship. James' face was filled with utter disbelief, as he said to Bill, "... do you know of the casualties? Any names?"

Bill turned to him with anger in his eyes, and said, "Wi' all due respect, Cap'n Norrington... I know _many_ names o' those who are already dead! But what I find t' be th' most disgraceful is tha' most o' the casualties are those who had no choices an' no help! Women an' babies! Th' so called 'third class'! Poor people who were trapped below decks! More first class men have survived than third class children!"

Turning to them all, Bill continued, his blue eyes flashing, now..."Me an' me crew heard the voices across th' waves... screams... crying... there were crewmen who did not know how to sail tha' ship, an' th' captain was sailing her by methods that are now outdated! They built a ship an' didn't have a crew that knew what t' do with her! There were contradicting orders... lifeboats bein' put in th' water only half full... not enough lifeboats for all, by even half!"

Bill was now reaching for more rum, and his voice became deathly quiet. "They were seatin' the lifeboats by bloody 'class'... th' rich had bought their way t' safety... th' poor had their ticket for th' Flying Dutchman..."

Turning back to his stunned companions, it was a clearly distraught Jack Sparrow that Bill's gaze fell to. "In our day, Jack, it was safer than it is, now... a captain such as yourself made sure t' not take on more crew than would fit into th' longboats should th' need arise... nowadays, greed is what makes th' rules!"

Jack finally found his voice, and he said muttered, "Arrogance... the White Star Line has a director wot is known fer his overblown ego... a bloke named J. Bruce Ismay..."

Bill spoke bitterly, "A man who is making my job a damn tough one upon this night... that is why I came here... so tha' you all would hear 'bout this first, in case I need help in tallyin' an' ledgerin' all o' th' names... even th' crew of th' Dutchman might be overwhelmed with what this bastard Ismay an' th' White Star Line has put upon us!'

James had been gathering his thoughts, and said, "Bill... please... I have a friend who was upon the Titanic, whose name is Thomas Andrews... "

Grimly, Bill straightend himself up, and said, "His name _was_ Thomas Andrews, sir... he went down wi' th' ship...but Ismay is alive, the coward..."

James sat down heavily in one of the chairs... Thomas was dead... and it was all for greed and for the sake of money.. Over 1,500 people were dead upon this voyage. He and his family could have been among them... James' head sunk his head into his hands... Helen Andrews was now a widow, and she did not even know it, yet...

"We heard voices pleading to be let above to th' lifeboats, in all different languages..." Bill said, quietly. By now, Janie and Jack were standing side by side, their arms around each other... Jack was clearly enraged, but he knew not who or what to direct it toward. "... we heard utter confusion, an' we heard the rockets being sent up as a distress signal... " Bill's voice became even softer, as his eyes went over to his grandson, who was still sleeping next to Katie... Katie had her thumb in her mouth comfortingly...

Bill was now nearly overwrought with burning anger, "... we heard a mother telling her wee ones th' story of th' land of _Tír na nÓg, _because she knew that th' boats were gone, an' she an ' her little ones were going to die... she took them back below, an' tucked them into a bunk so's they would think tha' they were safe!"

Janie and Jack looked away from Bill's gaze at them... the land of _Tír na nÓg _was in Irish folklore... the land of Everlasting Youth... beyond the ends of the world... World's End... Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

Bill was taking pulls directly from the rum bottle, and he continued by saying, "What struck me th' hardest was a young woman tha' I could see in my mind... she was clinging t' a piece o' wreckage, an' havin' t' let go of her dead young man's hand, or she would die herself... dammit all!... she was nearly frozen to death, but she was sayin', 'I'll never let go, Jack... I'll never let go... '... dammit all..."

Janie buried her face in her own Jackie's dreadlocked shoulder... by now, the captain was seething with anger, and it was William that placed an arm around him to calm him... had he been on such a ship, it was a certainty that Jack Sparrow would have been a casualty of social class by way of being what was considered a person of colour, they all knew...

Finally, Bill said, "This wasn't necessary... this was waste! This was arrogance! This was greed when the safety of a ship's passengers an' crew are compromised by not havin' enough lifeboats... " Turning to a grief stricken James Norrington, Bootstrap Bill Turner said with deep conviction, "You are in a position t' do something t' change laws, sir... you're a good man, an' can influence those who can make a difference! With all due respect, Cap'n Norrington... make a difference!'

In taking one last swallow of rum, the captain of of the Flying Dutchman looked at each of his former captains... James Norrington, whose wife was laying in a sickbed upstairs, and who served the ship of the dead with great honour and pride... Captain Jack Sparrow, his own half nephew, a man who he had befriended and sailed with, who he had defended after a mutiny and was sent to the Dutchman for it, which would be a blessing in disguise... and his own son, who had changed history for the better by restoring a derelict ghost ship to her noble purpose and then was pardoned from his duty... Bill stared at them all for a long moment, and said, "If there had only been more like all o' you, this would not have happened...'

Turning toward the door, he finally said, "Arrogance... so many lives lost due to arrogance... " Shaking his head, he said, sadly, "... an' they called us pirates..."

With that... Bootstrap Bill Turner melted through the solid wooden door... and was gone...

_To be continued..._


	29. Book II Profit

_**Author's note: **This is, by far, the longest chapter that I have ever written, but I just couldn't help meself! Many, many thanks to love2rite, who I should simply credit as being co-author of this story, for as many ideas and inspirational words that she has given to me. Thanks, mate! Pirate Cat_

۞

The first gray light of dawn was peeking through the lace curtains of the Inn, and James had not even been aware that he had dozed off in the largest chair next to the fireplace. The peat fire was now dying down, and as he opened his eyes, he was aware of a tall, strongly built woman approaching him with a smile and a steaming cup of coffee. Sitting up rather stiffly, he rubbed his face with his hands and said, his voice rough with fatigue, "Miss Janie... how is my wife?"

Janie sat the cup down upon the old trunk, and said, her eyes sparkling, "Well enough to tell me that ye take your coffee strong and black, Captain Norrington."

"What?" James sat straight up, his surprise showing in his green eyes as he looked up toward the polished wooden stairway. He began to get up, but Janie placed a hand upon his shoulder and made him sit back down in the old, overstuffed chair.. she sat down in the chair that Elizabeth had pulled over hours before, and smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

"Take your time, Captain Norrington. Ye need to get some coffee in ye, and I have started breakfast out in the kitchen. When did ye eat, last?" Janie looked at James with a wise expression, as he sheepishly admitted, "I haven't had much to eat since Kathleen took ill..."

Janie snorted in a friendly fashion and said, "That tells me nothing, but I trust that ye might at least take in a bit of nourishment if only to set a good example for your child... as for Kathleen, darlin', she is holding her own..." Janie smiled, "... the Waters are doing their job!"

James took the steaming cup of coffee and sipped it gratefully... more rays of sunshine were now starting to creep along the stone floor. Looking around, he took in everything around him..

William and Joshamee Gibbs also had hot cups of coffee, and William was busily sending messages at the battery operated Marconi wireless radio that was set up in the corner of the great room, next to the large window with the huge candle upon the sturdy table, still burning inside of it's heavy glass and aged brass chimney. It was an Irish tradition to keep a candle burning in the window during the winter holiday season to guide loved ones home for Winter Solstice, and Janie had decided to alter that tradition to simply guide her own loved ones home every night.

William was listening raptly to the headset, saying, "... this one is from the _Olympic...",_ and was scribbling down messages that were coming across the wireless, and handing them to Joshamee to read... mostly with a look of deep sadness, accompanied by shakes of his head. He would lean down to say something to William ocasionally, and William would nod, then send out a message with a rapidly tapping key. James sighed deeply. He did not want to tell Kathleen of the Titanic tragedy in her present state... but she would have to know.

Janie had left him with a pat to his arm, and had gone back out to tend to cooking the morning meal for everyone...James felt his heart lighten, as he saw Katie and Wills sitting at the table in the kitchen, each with a plate in front of them, waiting to be filled with Janie's delectable breakfast foods... he could smell the wonderful aroma of bacon, and saw several crocks and jars sitting upon the table, no doubt filled with butters and jams. Katie was wearing a clean dress, and her hair was freshly combed and tied in a blue ribbon, James noted that he would have to thank whomever had assisted her. Surprisingly, she was having a rather animated conversation with Captain Jack Sparrow, who was leaning upon his elbows at the table... bad manners any other time, James chuckled, but Sparrow was never one to stand much on manners.

James grew a bit concerned, as he saw a very strange look in the captain's eyes... an odd, detached gleam... and he was bobbing his head to and fro in a very odd fashion as he spoke to the children... the captain's always nervous fingers were moving constantly, whether fluttering about as he spoke, or simply twiddling with a fork that was laying next to his own plate. Something that he said with wild eyes and a wide smile made the children grin back at him... it was when Janie walked by and chuckled at the group that James relaxed... if Miss Janie saw no harm in the eccentric captain's odder than usual behaviour, then he reasoned that the man was harmless enough around Katie, even if he seemed even more disassociated with reality by his demeanor, upon this morning, than he usually was.

It was when Janie spooned some breakfast onto the children's plates that James saw Jack bow his head slightly, and squeeze his eyes closed, hard, his fists clenching. It was obvious that he was struggling with something, but Janie seemed to be unconcerned as she also served up breakfast to him... she reached down and put a hand to his cheek, and he opened his eyes, smiled at her, and tucked a napkin into the collar of his shirt and under his chin with only a slight struggle and a nervous tick to his mustache.

James got up from his chair, with his cup of coffee in hand, and felt strangely relaxed. Janie's words of "The Waters are doing their job," had reassured him to the point of wanting to get a breath of fresh air, and he went over and opened the front door for a moment, as the others glanced up, momentarily, to watch him.

The waters of the cove were rippling, pleasantly, and James closed his eyes halfway... it was like as if he could see Kathleen as she was so long ago... making beautiful patterns of waves upon the surface of the sea, with a gently swishing of a turquoise and green fish's tail... she could swim like no other, even as a mortal, and when she frolicked with the dolphins in the old days, she such a sight to behold, leaping out of the water in unison with them... even now, it took his breath away.

His eyes traversed from the surface of the water in the cove, over to the quiet Black Pearl. His heart turned a little as he admired this proud, dark lady, now becoming a bit dowdy. Glancing over at Jack, out in the kitchen, James frowned slightly at a thought that came to him... Jack was having a hard time taking care of his beloved ship these days. It required a great deal of maintenance, being that she was constructed of wood, and the salt air was not a friend to such things... a ship such as her required constant swabbing, constant varnishing by many hands... James wondered randomly, could the Waters help an inanimate object, as an object that was revered and loved in the hearts of this family? He wondered, then dismissed the thought...

Taking in the lines of the Black Pearl, James remembered when he had told himself that he hated the sight of her... and yet, here he was, admiring her for being one of the last remnants of what was truly a more elegant age. 1912, he thought with contempt, was not an elegant age... war was on the horizon on the mainland of Europe, and he wanted no part of that. His green eyes looked up at the tall black masts, and he almost felt what might be akin to love... a grand lady, the Pearl was... worthy of preserving in this day of steel hulled clumsiness.

"Captain Norrington?"

James turned around with a start, as everyone in the room turned around, expectantly. It was chubby little Meg Gibbs, who had come down the stairs quietly, her fair hand upon the banister and a huge smile on her round, flushed face.

James looked up, his eyes wide... he put down his coffee cup and stood up... Katie heard Meg's voice, as well, and hurriedly clambered out of her chair in the kitchen, her own napkin dropping to the floor in her haste.

"Beggin' your pardon at interrupting yer coffee this morning, Captain," Meg said, "... but there is someone upstairs who would love to see ye!"

James could hardly believe his ears, "But Mrs. Gibbs... my Kathleen was so near succumbing when we arrived yesterday..."

Meg folded her hands in front of her apron, as the others were all now gathering around... everyone except Jack, who was still sitting at the kitchen table, quietly..."Aye, Captain Norrington, I shan't deny that one, but ye got here just in time... the Waters have done their magic, laddie... your wife is much better and wants to see ye and your wee Katie!"

James quickly turned to Katie, who was now grabbing her father's hand and squeeling, "Mummy! Mummy's getting well! Daddy, let's go see her!"

James gathered his daughter up into his arms, and said, "Let's go, darling! Kathleen!", and he hurried up the stairs as quickly as he could.

Jack watched from his place at the kitchen table, as James disappeared from sight. He had not been able to shake the dark shadows that were emerging from the depths of his damaged mind upon this morning... images and figures freezing to death in frigid North Atlantic waters... hands of those considered to be a lesser class reaching through locked gates at the bottoms of stairwells, preventing their owners from fleeing the blue-green death that was becoming deeper and deeper in the corridors... sounds of a thousand voices from the blackness of night, and then silence. As he struggled to keep it all from showing, the captain clenched his jaw and forced his eyes to stay open, and watched the backs of William and Joshamee, as they kept intercepting messages from the Marconi, whose battery was now beginning to fade... they were still listening to the reports of the disaster that were just now reaching the rest of the world... the disaster that this pirate family had known about prior to anyone else.

And as Jack watched William tap out yet another message to another ship that he had established an electronic conversation with, young Wills watched his Cousin Jack... he knew the signs to watch for, and he would do all that he could to save his beloved cousin from any embarasment in front of a man who, duty bound in another lifetime, had once tried to hang him... Wills knew that this was in the distant past, in other lifetimes, but he also knew that his Cousin Jack was struggling this morning...

۞

Elizabeth came down the stairs, tired but visibly relieved... William finally got up from his chair, and walked over with a hand extended to her... gratefully, she took it, and melted against his chest, her face turned up to his to recieve a soft kiss. They walked into the kitchen, and Elizabeth chuckled, "Oh, Janie, pour me the largest mug of coffee that you can find, and add something else strong to it!"

"How's Aunt Kathleen, Mum?" Wills was helping Janie to place clean plates at the table for his parents and for Joshamee, who was now also stretching and joining them. Janie was watching Jack, as she poured some strong coffee for Elizabeth, then winked at her as she uncorked a bottle of good whiskey to add to it. "Here ye go, darlin'... well deserved for all of us..."

"Aunt Kathleen is doing much better, Wills! Katie is already upon her bed, and Kathleen even requested some of Maggie's special medicinal gypsy broth! She has her lovely pink cheeks back, and I even was able to fix her hair properly before James went upstairs!" Elizabeth laughed, as she plunked down in a chair next to her son, putting her arms around him and hugging him.

It had been a very long night, and William said, "I don't envy James for having to tell her of this..." He laid a pile of notes and messages down on the table before him, as Joshamee sat down next to Jack, who said nothing as he pushed a tiny piece of cold bacon around on his plate with a fork. His mustache kept twitching at the corner.

Joshamee nodded his thanks to Janie as she put a plate heavily laden with scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and fried potatoes down in front of him... she always appreciated his and William's hearty appetites, as Jack had never eaten nearly as much as Janie would like, but it was one thing about him that she would never be able to change, she knew. Joshamee ground some pepper over his eggs, and said, "Thank ye, Miss Janie...We got messages from th' _Olympic, _th' _Mount Temple, _an' th' _Frankfurt..._ it seems that th' _Carpathia_ was closest, an' she is on 'er way to th' site..."

Silence fell, as Jack finally spoke, in an odd and almost distant fashion, his eyes shining with the shadows that he was struggling so hard against..."... I wonder," he whispered, "... if th' first class dead are better than th' third class dead this morning... no doubt they gettin' more flowery words as they are buried a' sea..."

They all stared at him. Janie's freckled face fell, as the realization truly came crashing down on them all with his sad statement. Dead was dead, no matter what one's station in life was... but one's station in life dictated the number of dead that a social class would produce in a disaster such as this. And as they all looked at Jack, with his dark skin, dark eyes, and long black hair tied back in a red bandanna, they could feel the pain of being forced into situations unfair and unwanted.

Janie slowly put down her potholders, and walked behind this man that, in another time, she could not have married, by law, in some places. A man who would have been imprisoned for being so bold for publicly declaring love for a well born woman, even if she denounced everything that her family had stood for. She slowly wrapped her arms around her sweetheart's thin shoulders, and turned his face toward hers with a fair hand, and she kissed him lovingly.

Softly, she said, "If we had been on the Titanic, we would have died together, Jack, you and I... _damn_ those who believed so much in social class that people _died_ for it!"

Looking deeply into his troubled brown eyes, Janie O'Madden proclaimed, "... we weren't on the Titanic, and there is NO social class in this family. But there is one who can make some changes, and I truly think, once Kathleen finds out about this horrible disaster, he will do so..."

And with her emphatic statement, all eyes turned to look up the stairs...

۞

It was truly a miracle... but the family had almost become accustomed to miracles in their long lifetimes. It was only a few hours later, and after several small bowls of a delicious, healing chicken broth made with the Waters that James appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a still weak, but beaming, Kathleen in his arms, and a bouncy, happy Katie at his side. Meg was behind them, giggling and saying, "Look who's feeling much better!"

Everyone leaped out of their chairs, and gathered at the bottom of the stairs as James descended, his face a combination of happiness, pride, and utter weariness, as Kathleen smiled at them all. Her heart shaped face was as pink as a seashell, and her azure eyes shone! "Good morning! Or as they say here in Eire, _dia duit ar maidin!"_ she said, softly.

Her voice still maintained it's wonderful musical quality, and her eyes still seemed to subtly change colour now and then, but the mortal Kathleen was still a breathtakingly beautiful woman who looked like as if she were made of fine porcelain. One of her tiny hands was stroking James' face as they come down the stairs.

"Look at ye, Kathleen!" Joshamee exclaimed as James sat down carefully upon the couch, lovingly holding his wife in his arms as he grinned down at Katie. Katie was nearly beside herself with happiness, as Kathleen reached down and stroked her daughter's silky hair. "And who made my daughter into such a pretty little picture this morning, with her hair braided so nicely and her clean dress? You look lovely, my baby..." Kathleen cooed, as Katie giggled with what she was about to say.

"Everyone was so busy worrying this morning," Katie bubbled, as Janie knowingly looked out at the slender figure, sitting at the kitchen table... he had not moved, nor had Wills left his side. Katie continued, "While everyone else was sleeping, or taking care of Mummy, Cousin Jack helped me to put on my play clothes, and combed and braided my hair, and put a bow in it!"

Everyone stared in surprise, as Katie got up and scampered over to the old desk in the corner, "... and Cousin Jack got us paper and pencils that he sharpened nicely, and we all sat and made drawings, see?" She held up several pictures that were artfully rendered by three pairs of hands... two small pairs, and one dark pair that were strangely talented in ways other than sailing a ship and pilfering treasure.

"I made this one... it's our house in Southampton! And Wills drew this!" Katie held up an interesting picture of what seemed to be a bird, "It's a seagull, and Cousin Jack said that maybe we can walk out to the shore later and throw bread at the gulls and see if they swoop down to catch it! Cousin Jack said that one of the little pirates that sit on his shoulders told him that the seagulls were hungry, today, and that we should see if they would like some luncheon!"

Breathless with such excitement that her mother was recovering, Katie finally held up a drawing that was obviously done by the captain, who was now looking up with what seemed to be a more normal expression upon his face... he smiled at this winsome little girl... he rather wished that he had a little girl of his own... maybe someday. Wills was now out of his own chair, and was standing with an arm draped casually over Jack's shoulder, much like William would do, enjoying that his friend had been so comfortable around Jack that she was becoming her old self... "This picture is my favourite one! Cousin Jack said that I could keep it! Isn't she pretty, Mummy?"

The pencil portrait that Katie held before her so proudly made Janie catch her breath... Jack had never drawn anything like it before, even in his moments of rum inspired doodling... this time it was the darkness of his damaged mind that he was fighting, with a lead pencil and a sheet of paper. Upon the paper was a portrait of a beautiful, young woman with black ringlet curls... her smiling face held high cheekbones, and even drawn in pencil, her dark eyes had a sparkle to them. She had a bandanna, and hoop earrings peeked out from under the thick dark hair...

As Jack had tried to chase back the terrible images of the Titanic, he had conjured up another image of one who had passed on unnecessarily, but who seemed to live in another form, in the winds of the Connemara forest in which she died. The face that he had seen above his own cradle... Katie proudly held up the picture for all to behold, "It's Cousin Jack's mother! She was a gypsy! Isn't she pretty? Oh, a gypsy! How wonderful she must have been..."

It was at that very moment, in finally seeing the world through his daughter's innocent eyes, that James knew what he needed to do...

"Sparrow..." Jack looked up at James' resounding voice, "We need to talk... I'm told by William that you have a talent for persuasion when it comes to writing documents." Jack's dark face looked over at William, and it seemed that those shadows that had been chasing him all morning had retreated to their own hidden coves. "... It seems that you are rather fruitful in your endeavors to gain what you see to be fit, since you petitioned Davy Jones and Calypso, successfully, to regain your ship and to regain the presence our Will, here..." Jack looked at William, and they grinned at each other.

"Before James requests any parlay with you, Captain Sparrow, I have a request..." Kathleen interrupted, and put a finger to James' lips. They all chuckled at her effort to quiet him... by now, Jack was out of his chair, and finally joining the others, with an arm around Wills. Janie moved to his side, great relief on her own face as she saw her old Jackie returning to them.

"Ahhh, a request from a fair damsel wot who has the misfortune t' be married t' this one!" Jack chortled, as James sighed. He almost wished that the shadows had kept hold of Jack Sparrow's tongue for a while longer.

"Wot request, if I may ask, could I grant t' such a lovely, if unlucky, lady, such as yerself, aye?" Jack now leaned back at the hip, his head bobbed to one side, and his hands tucked into the wide leather belt that he still wore with his canvas long dungarees. Katie giggled.

Kathleen hesitated, as she looked all around, then out toward the cove. "Might I request, Captain Sparrow, that we take a short voyage upon the mighty Black Pearl this fine day... I need the sea and the fresh air," she said, quietly,"... I need to feel close to my Jimmy, and to our friend who is now caring for him in the deep, Thomas Andrews... please, take us all out on the Black Pearl..."

Jack bowed slightly at this request, then said, "... I shall _welcome_ granting that request, milady..." Grinning down at Katie, he said, "I think tha' we could find some dry bread for the gulls, Missy..."

"Hmph! Dry bread, my left foot, Jack Sparrow," Janie laughed, "We shall take fresh bread out to the gulls, if it means that the Black Pearl sails this afternoon! Whist, how soon can we make ready, everyone?"

And as good Caribbean rum was poured all around at Kathleen's recovery, they all tried to shake the sadness of the Titanic away with a resolve to now try to do something to make certain that it never happened again...

۞

The bracing, salty air of the springtime Irish coast was making the sails of the Black Pearl snap and crackle as she sailed along in the bright sun... Janie, Meg and Elizabeth had packed a fine picnic into several baskets and William and Joshamee had taken many pillows and blankets in order to make a comfortable, makeshift deck lounge for Kathleen, who now had a warm robe and blankets around her. Katie and Wills were in charge of packing bread for the gulls and a several bottles of rum and whiskey for their outing. There was a feeling of renewal at Kathleen's recovery, and they all felt as much need for the freedom of the waves as she did.

Jack had even climbed the rigging himself to help drop some canvas... only enough to sail leisurely and slowly, so that they could all enjoy the day, and perhaps attract more sea birds and some dolphins at the prow of the dark ship, so as to amuse the children. Janie watched him, as he climbed back down... her heartbeat hastened a little as she watched William, Jack, Joshamee and James entice the Black Pearl to cradle them all in her steady wooden embrace.

She pushed her curls out of her eyes, as she watched her slight and slender Jackie swing from rigging to rigging, yardarm to yardarm, with the mastery of this ship that only he had. He might not be suited to land so much, but oh! to the sea... what a sight he was, with the odd dichotomy that was his mode of dress, now. Long canvas dungarees and a modern 1912 standard sea man's work shirt, but his wide leather belt with the large buckle, and his many trinkets and baubles dangling all over him. A newer pistol was shoved into his belt, and a dagger was sheathed at his side.

Having lovingly retired his faded, old bandanna to the cedar chest in their bedchamber, he wore a different red bandanna these days, made of the same pattern and cloth as his old one (Janie had lovingly sewn it herself, out of the treasured and full bandanna that Maggie Sparrow had given to her, so many years ago). His long, dark braids and dreadlocks flew about his face, shoulders and back, as he was singing loud sea chanties to the laughing children below. Even Wills had helped to drop canvas, much to Katie's thrilled face and clapping hands!

They had been out for several hours, when James spread out paper and pen before him at the table upon the quarterdeck... a tall wooden affair that most wooden ships had, used for charting whilst never leaving the helm. Turning to Jack and William, he finally proclaimed, "Let Gibbs take the wheel, gentlemen. I require assistance."

Jack looked at William with raised eyebrows, and William merely smiled cryptically. Nodding to Joshamee to take the handles of the wheel in his own beefy hands, Jack's eyes danced as he tipped his tricorn to the back of his head, and he said, "Assistance, aye? An' wot, may I ask, is in it fer me? I do nothin' wifout seein' profit, mate..." William began to chuckle... let the bantering begin, he thought.

James tucked his hands behind his back and began to rock back and forth, matching Jack's challenging pose, and he looked up into the black sails above his head. "I am prepared to make an offer to you, Sparrow... I don't come into a parlay with a ... and I must wash the taste of this word out of my mouth with some rum, here... _a pirate_... without something to offer... much as I would rather not make such deals, but I take exception to this instance..." He sniffed imperiously.

"Ahhh!" Jack's hands sprang up, his index fingers waggling about, "Might I add that 'twas meself wot supplied tha' rum t' wash tha' taste from yer superiour mouf?"

It was with the word "superiour" that James' entire manner changed. "In all seriousness, Sparrow. I wish to draw up a petition to take to London to present to those who can make changes in the maritime laws." He cast his eyes out over the shining blue waves, and smiled as he watched Kathleen calling out to Katie and Wills... they were having a fine time tossing chunks of bread up to the swooping, hovering and loudly squawking seagulls. Janie was breaking up the bread, imitating the gulls' raucous sounds, and Elizabeth and Meg were laughing, as a gull nearly ran into a mast in it's enthusiasm to catch some luncheon!

James looked levelly at Jack and William and said, "I want your help to draw up a petition changing the laws that govern safety at sea... making it an offense to take on more passengers than a ship can safely handle. I want to make a move to set up a patrol of ships to watch the ice fields at all times, twenty four hours a day! And I am going to attempt to pass laws governing the construction of ships from now on, with new designs and new engineering to increase safety, and laws to require that all crew be trained to keep up with changes. No ship is unsinkable, and we must make these changes _law_ so that lives are saved!"

Jack pondered this. "Imagine... a pirate helping to change laws, of all bloody things..." He scratched his chin, and looked at William, who said, "You have it in you, Jack... it is not taking away freedom, it is insuring that innocent people are protected..."

Turning to James, Jack narrowed his eyes, and he said, "Aside o' showing that I have a good side... " he wrinkled up his face and stuck his tongue out, muttering, "Blah!", he said, "... wot else is in it for me, Norrie?"

James was quiet for a moment, sipping his rum and observing all that was going on around him... this beautiful old ship, a wonder in her day... still a wonder, for her lovely lines and her superior construction... she had an air of such specialness about her, now, he thought sadly, but her decks were splintering... her rigging was rotting in places, and her sails had spots of mildew on them...

Finally, James said, "If you help me draw up these petitions, I shall send my people out to County Galway on a regular schedule, from my own shipyards and at my own expense, to help you to properly care for this grand lady called the Black Pearl... she deserves it."

A slow smile spread across his dark face... as Jack and William looked at each other with huge grins, they both stuck out their hands, and an accord was reached... James picked up his pen, and they all gathered around the ream of paper that was awaiting the words that would change the maritime world...

It was a year later, in November of 1913, that laws would be passed in London, England, that would form the International Ice Patrol, a body that would monitor the northern seas' ice fields for danger, and would keep watch over the waters to ensure safe passage. More laws were passed governing the designing and building of ships from that time on, to ensure stronger hulls and training of crew in the new features of each new ship as they rolled into the waters from their skids...

... and in a quiet corner of Ireland, a ship who had was the matriarch of a very odd family was restored and cared for properly, as she was the last of another age... and she would meet the future with those who were also of that age, but who were forging ahead with their lives... James Norrington saw to it that the Black Pearl was properly cared for, as he longed to feel the wind in her sails and the water rushing beneath her keel as much as Jack Sparrow and his family did...

She deserved it... and James knew, in his heart, that all of this was the least that he could do, in memory of those innocent people who had lost their lives, due to an arrogance of an age that went down to the depths, with a ship called R.M.S. Titanic... and he knew that he would do all that he could to make certain that arrogance such as that would never endanger lives at sea, again...

_To be continued..._


	30. Book II The Happiest Place on Earth

_**Author's note: **Thanks again, to my friend, love2rite for all of the ideas and inspiration... may ye always have fair, soft Irish winds in your sails, darlin'! And my apologies in advance, if I made any mistakes with Walt Disney World... I have never been there, so some of my ideas for this chapter were just fluffy fun!  
_

۞

Annie, Ken and their two boys could not believe their luck during this year... not only had they been able to take a wonderful trip to Ireland during the spring, providing Annie and her friend Biddy with the thrill of their lives for taking a cruise on the mighty Black Pearl, Ken had won a trip for their family to Walt Disney World in Florida in a contest at work, and other than air fare, it was all expenses paid!

The accommodations were all inclusive, so it was decided, in true pirate fashion, that Annie's friend, Biddy, would fly down and meet them in Florida, and share the spacious room with Annie's family! They would split the expenses of Biddy's park entrance, and she would simply share the free room and pay for her own meals! Such luck to be had... such luck for a family of holiday pirates!

It was a hot summer morning in August, 2007, when they were all walking casually through the park... the weather was truly humid, even for Florida, and they all knew that they would be needing to rest in the shade and be drinking cold beverages frequently... the heat left Kevin and Eddie undaunted, as this was Adventure Land!! And everyone knew that this part of the park contained the ride that they all wanted to go on in the worst way... "The Pirates of the Caribbean"!

Kevin was adjusting his felt pirate tricorn on his head, as he looked up at Annie and said, "We'll see Captain Jack, today, won't we, Mommy?"

Biddy was busily taking pictures of a Jack Sparrow impersonator as Annie sipped on a cold drink and said, "Well, Kevin, we'll see an animated Captain Jack, today! You are a very lucky little boy, since you got to meet the real Captain Jack and Will Turner when we went to Ireland a few months ago, weren't you?'

It was only then that the heavy air carried a very odd sound to their ears - very loud, raucous singing, with what sounded like a crowd of hands, clapping in time! They all looked at each other... "Funny," Biddy said. "That voice that's singing sounds an awful lot like Joshamee Gibbs!"

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_We kidnap an' ravage an' don't give a hoot._

_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me! Yo Ho, Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"_

A cheer went up from just around the corner, as they had all sat themselves down for a rest upon one of the park's benches... another cheer went up as another voice began to sing in a loud and strong manner... a voice that sounded a great deal like William Turner!

_"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack, drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."_

It was finally when a husky, slightly off key voice took up the loud singing, as the crowd's cheering reached a loud crescendo, and Annie, Biddy and the family all gathered up their things and literally ran to the source of the loud cacophony... it couldn't be!

_'We're rascals, scoundrels, villains an' knaves, drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_We're __**devils**__ an' __**black sheep**__, an' __**REALLY BAD EGGS**__! Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life fer me. Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life fer me!!'_

The huge crowd that had gathered at the entrance of the "Pirates of the Caribbean" attraction was applauding wildly, as Annie and Biddy both stopped in their tracks, as did poor Ken, who smacked right into Annie's back! With squeals of "Captain Jack!! Will!!', Eddie and Kevin took off running, for the singing of the anthem of Pirates fans all over the world was being sung by three men who were having the time of their lives, in a park that they had sneaked into without paying admission, after docking the Sparrow's Revenge II and renting a car with the use of a false credit card!

۞

Earlier in the day, Jack Sparrow had been in an uncommonly grumpy mood. Jack was generally very sunny of nature, even whilst upon a ship that he loathed with every fiber of his skinny being. The Sparrow's Revenge II was an old ship, but was small and swift, well armed and well armored for any kind of skirmish or task that a steel hulled ship could meet or undertake at sea.

She was similar in size to the Black Pearl, which made her very small by 21st century standards, but was equipped with state of the art computer equipment, satellite telephones - which Jack refused to talk upon - and a more than adequate galley and sleeping cabins. She did not require much in the way of crew - truly, it only took Jack, William and Joshamee to sail her, even if Jack refused to call it sailing. He would call it "travelin'', "movin'', or "being bloody pushed through the bloody water by a bloody propeller", but not sailing.

As morning broke and the sun promised to make it yet another hot day, the Sparrow's Revenge II had made her way up from Barbados and was now heading northward to catch currents to make the voyage back toward Eire more fuel efficient... they were to take on diesel on the coast of Florida and head out toward open sea, taking a cargo hold of the finest Caribbean rum known to man or beast back to County Galway, where they would then ship upon another ship of Captain Teague's fleet to some port in the Orient.

Jack sat on the metal deck, his feet propped up on the steel railing and his old leather tricorn pulled low across his face. He looked up only momentarily and grunted, "Dia duit ar maidin, cousin", as William pulled up a chair next to the captain, who was frowning darkly and sipping some strong black coffee laced with a bottle from the hold.

William grinned at Jack and said, "It's not like you to hold such an ill temper for such a long time, Jack... I know that I was just as surprised as you were at our discovery, but I think that you should see some humour in it!"

"Humour? I think tha' th' whole thing is shockingly disgustin', William! An' t' think tha' Papa laughed at me fer reactin' like I did..." Jack's frown became a look of embarrassment as he recalled his telephone conversation with his father... Teague knew that Jack would only converse on a telephone by standing across a room and shouting at it whilst it was on "speaker", preferably from behind a heavy object of some kind, and William and Joshamee had witnessed Captain Teague's amused reaction to his son's current vexation.

Teague had obtained the proprietorship of a rum distillery in the Caribbean at the dusk of the final years of piracy, as a payoff of a gambling debt from another pirate whom Teague had blatantly gotten drunk and then taken advantage of.

This particular captain had come into piracy late in the game, and was soon to not be in any game at all, including the game of life, if he did not pay up on debt ... it was when Teague, Jack, William and Joshamee had sailed to Barbados, with Janie and Elizabeth along, that this captain found himself with two pistols, and four swords held at him, all at once, that he finally signed over the distillery to its new owner, Captain Teague, who had promptly changed the name of the finest beverage produced in the area to "Sea Turtles Rum".

Teague promptly had set up his business enterprise that had been upon his mind since before World's End... he was becoming concerned about the state of piracy, and was becoming bored with settling the squabbling between the existing Pirate Lords... the Keeper of the Code wished to finally do something else with his time, and it was after the discovery of the magical Waters by his son, his nephew William and Joshamee Gibbs that Teague saw his opportune moment. It was then that Teague Shipping, Ltd., purveyors of fine liquor, was born.

Upon the present trip in 2007, however, Jack, William and Joshamee had delivered a shipment of illicit African jewels to a black market merchant in South America, that Jack found himself to be terribly lonely for his Janie... they had been gone for three long weeks... and to find out what they had only made his lack of enthusiasm for traveling up the coast of Florida even less enthusiastic.

William pursued trying to make his cousin feel better by saying, "Well, I still think that it's funny that all along we have been obtaining sugar from a plantation with such a history, Jack... I mean, it was started by someone that we knew..."

Jack sat up with a start, and sputtered, "Had I known this two hundred years ago, we'd been shoppin' about fer another source o' sugar! I don't care how good their prices are, how reliable they've been, or how good th' quality is, it's th' principal behind 'Scarlett B Sugar'!"

William could finally no longer contain his laughing, as Jack's utter indignance was now causing his mustache to twitch and his fingers to drum on the cup that was in his hand. He pulled his hat down even further over his bandanna, as William finally nudged him and snickered.

Jack looked out over the warm Caribbean waters, and chewed on his mustache... then started to laugh in his curious silent way... his shoulders began to shake a little, and he then pushed his hat back and looked over at William, who was shaking his head. Finally, the captain said, "Who woulda ever thought tha' Hector Barbossa would go t' Tortuga, marry Scarlett, an' retire on a sugar plantation in Barbados an' call it th' bloody 'Scarlett B Sugar Plantation'?"

Finally laughing out loud, as William raised his coffee mug to drink a merry toast, Jack shrugged and said, "Here's t' 'Sea Turtles Rum' an' th' 'Scarlett B Sugar Plantation'... sugar tha' was th' only thing wot was sweet about Hector an' Scarlett Barbossa!"

William raised his own mug of coffee and laughed, "And it's still family owned! They either found their own version of the Agua de Vida, or had the bloody nerve to reproduce!"

Jack's eyes grew round, and he stared at William, who grinned back... Jack then screwed up his mustache, shuddered all over, fluttered his hands as if to rid them of something nasty, and said, "Hector Barbossa havin' babies? Wif Scarlett?? EWWWW!'

۞

After several rides through the "Pirates of the Caribbean" attraction, with a running commentary from Jack the entire time, Annie, Biddy and the family all enjoyed heading for a small snack bar for a bite to eat and to catch up with their heroes since the springtime cruise.

"Imagine! Finding the three of you here!" Biddy exclaimed, as Annie still found herself to be a bit tongue tied around her favorite modern day buccaneers. William spoke, as Jack jokingly told Kevin and Eddie that they were going to have seaweed sandwiches for lunch, washed down with water from the bilge. They wrinkled up their noses, as they both knew what a bilge was!

"We had to lay over to get fuel and have a few repairs made on the Sparrow's Revenge II... it was to be laid up for an extra day, so we decided to come over to Walt Disney World and check things out, since Disney has provided us with some of our income, these days," William said, as Eddie and Kevin looked up at him with adoring eyes.

Joshamee was walking along with Ken, as he said, "We weren't countin' on another day's delay t' get home... we miss our lassies... especially that one."

He nodded toward Jack's back, and the captain glanced at him over his shoulder. He said nothing, but that which Joshamee had said was true. Jack missed Janie dreadfully. There had been something about the captain during this trip that was different, and none of them could put a finger on what it was.

He had missed her cooking, and made that one loud and clear. He missed her loving... he missed her bright eyes and her ready smile for him. He could be seen staring out over the ocean after dark, from the steel railing of the ship as it went through the moonlit nights... He had picked up a small music box for his Janie on this trip, and it played a song called, "Somewhere Out There", and he could be seen playing it as he looked up at the stars...

_"... and even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star..." _

Joshamee and William did not know just what was vexing the captain, but they both had witnessed a more emotional than usual parting from the docks at Clifden... it was as if they were back in the 18th century, and Janie and Jack would make their woeful farewells when it was time for the Black Pearl to leave... what was it that had made the captain and his lassie so sad at this parting, that they were already missing each other and he was not even gone, yet? There was something different about both of them.

"We came out here t' kill some time befo' we head home," Jack threw his comment across his shoulder at the rest of the group, "I wish Janie, Izzy and Meg were here! This is fun!"

Turning around to face the rest of them, he took an an amusing affectation to his voice, and loose jointed stance to his body, when he said, "I've heard more'n' one Captain Jack Sparrow impersonator mumble, 'Whoa! Dude! Where's th' rest of your costume? Whoa, wif someone like you around, dude, I'm gonna lose my job, fer sure!"

Turning back to the two little boys, he said, "Here we are, mates! Grub! Oooh, look, I likes nachos! Let's drop anchor here, mates..."

There was a small line as they entered the door into the cool, air conditioned comfort of the pirate themed fast food establishment... Joshamee quietly visited with Ken, as Biddy and Annie wiped the perspiration off of their faces with tissues... it was truly a hot day, and the only ones that seemed to be undaunted by the heat were Jack and the children... even William was rubbing his chest under his shirt and huffing his face a little...

As they waited in line patiently, the captain's brown eyes suddenly grew wide as Annie sneaked a sip of the cold beverage that was hidden in her bag... peering closely at her and licking his lips a little, he said, "Wot was tha'? It had a lime on the can... " He had a strange craving for limes for most of his life, one of his odd quirks that had only been accentuated by his confinement and release from the Locker... of course, Annie did not know this!

Annie's eyes popped and she put a finger to her lips to quiet him... "We're not allowed to bring drinks or food into the park, but this is the only thing that I drink, other than bottled water! It's Diet Coca Cola with Lime... here, try some, but don't let anyone see it!"

Jack leaned down behind Annie, rather an amusing feat since she was one of the only people that he knew that was so much shorter than he was, and took a sip from the open can, as Kevin and Eddie watched with wide eyes! Captain Jack was drinking from their mom's Coke can! They would never throw that one away!

"Bugger!" was all that Jack could utter... and Annie was chagrined to find her can of Diet Coca Cola with Lime drained. Jack belched quietly... then said, "Sorry, love... couldn't resist! Lime..."

"That's okay... " she said, with more than a bit of surprise in her voice that someone could drink something so quickly... but he was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow, she reasoned... she slipped the can down into her bag of souvenirs, and smiled as her two boys grinned.

They all ordered their food, and the children went and sat down at a nearby table, as the captain winked at them and grinned... he had helped them to make their food choices by saying, "Nah, ye don' want that! _Real_ pirates eat hot dogs wif relish an' potato crisps... or wot you Americans call chips, an' _real _pirates eat chocolate ice cream...an' nachos... wif hot peppers."

"...ma'am?... ma'am?" The clerk at the snack bar was looking at Annie quizzically, as she had been looking in her purse for her wallet when her photo book fell out... she had completely lost herself in looking through her pictures and seemed to have completely forgotten to pay for their food.

"Oh! What? Oh...," she looked around with some confusion, as others in the cafeteria line were staring at her. Jack was standing next to her, and he hurriedly pulled some money out of his jeans pocket and said to the clerk, brightly, "Here ye go, mate... this should cover it!" The clerk gaped at the wad of bills that the captain tossed down upon the counter, as he helped Annie take the tray laden with hot dogs, chips, nachos, ice cream and drinks over to the table.

Annie was obviously flustered, blushing deeply, murmuring, "Thank you, Captain Sparrow... I'm sorry..."

Jack gave her a lopsided smile as he settled in next to William, delicately licking some nacho cheese sauce out of his black mustache, as he popped a jalepeno slice into his mouth. Leaning over to Annie, he said, softly, "No worries, love... it happens t' me all of th' time... William, here," he nodded his head toward his young cousin, who was admiring an image of Will Turner on the beverage cup, "... William bails me out, love, so it's payin' it ahead, savvy?"

Gratefully, Annie said, "Thank you... as you know, I have attention deficit disorder, and..."

Jack held up his hands and said, "Ye have ADD, an' I probably do, as well..."

Annie laughed, as Jack's brown eyes became round as he fished one of his dreads out of his tiny dish of cheese sauce. Looking back up at her, he cocked his head to one side, leaned in conspiratorially, and whispered, "Do ye see other Annies? Or hear voices?" His face was hopeful, and he blinked at her.

"No, Captain Sparrow... my mind just wanders a lot, and I become distracted..."

Jack looked disappointed for a moment, then he brightened and winked, "Well, p'raps when yer mind wanders, I can send an extra me out t' look for it... do we have an accord?. " and with that, he licked the cheese off of his fingers and made silly faces at the giggling children. He began drawing a treasure map for them on a napkin... he was making certain that they never believed that "X" marks the spot... it was banging on tree trunks and taking large steps on the hollow side that would lead them toward treasure...

Annie laughed a little as her sons got up and promptly began to rap their knuckles on the small trees out by the sidewalk, as Jack grinned after them, his eyes sparkling, "...get back here, ye swabs, an' finish yer luncheon... Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow wouldn't let ye do tha' on th' Pearl if ye were t' go on a dinner cruise wif us, aye, an' I won't let ye neglect tha' hot dog, there... or cold dog, as it might be by now... I might commandeer it, savvy?" His eyebrows shot up under his red bandanna, and he growled, "I likes pickle relish!" The two little boys ran back to save their luncheon!

"You know, Captain Sparrow, you are so good with kids... you would make a great father!" Jack turned his face up to Annie in surprise... he had never had anyone say that to him before outside of his family, and it caught him off guard.

William saved him by saying, "We know that Jack would make a great father... he helped to raise my son when I was away, sometimes..."

As Annie looked up at him, puzzled, William merely pulled his shirt open to reveal the jagged scar across his chest, and said, simply, "... heart trouble... my cousin, Jack, was there for Wills when I couldn't be."

Jack turned his face away for a moment... for the whelp was almost making him cry with such warm words of confidence in his ability to possibly be a parent... what was going on, the captain wondered, that things felt so different about this trip? Oh, he thought, as he looked out over the treetops and into the hazy Florida heat... how he missed his Janie...

۞

The Sparrow's Revenge II was now heading out to open sea, with her captain watching two new crew members with a discerning eye. It was decided that they needed to take on two more men for the voyage across the Atlantic, as there was some weather at this time of the year that might make need of a few extra hands, even with a ship that was as well built as this one was... it did not make Jack like it any better, but it was well crafted as far as clumsy metal behemoths went.

The two that had been hired on looked suspiciously familiar, and he was trying to search his addled mind as to who they resembled. William and Joshamee knew, and they weren't going to remind their captain of who the tall skinny one looked like, as he was accompanied by a short, balding fat fellow...the tall one had an eye patch, but they both seemed eager to set out... it seemed that they were needing to escape from some trouble.

Jack, William and Joshamee were recalling the last few hours spent at the Walt Disney World Park, and with a great deal of laughter...for they had to escape some trouble of their own...

"Bugger, mates, Papa woulda been proud o' all o' us by usin' one o' his false credit cards t' rent a car at th' docks!" Jack was chuckling... his mood was brightened, considerably, now that they were heading away from land... the last few hours were rather dicey ones, to be certain! "Wot card did ye use t' rent th' car, Gibbs?"

Joshamee grinned and poured another tankard of Sea Turtles, and said, "Th' one that Meg got such a laugh over... 'Mistress Ching's Aphrodisiacs an' Love Preparations, Ltd.!"

It was now William's turn to laugh, as he propped his boots up on the table and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, "Uncle Edward Jonathan Teague is a smart man, Jack... he uses real addresses to set up these cards, but this one has an address of an abandoned brothel on a back street of Shanghai, and the phone number is for weather information in Cedar Rapids, Iowa!"

Jack grinned back and answered, " ... an' we got int' th' park on our good looks! We convinced them at th' gate tha' we were pirates impersonators an' had t' head fer th' wardrobe building! An' th' jail house dog ate our ID badges!"

They all burst into loud laughter, until they thought of their narrow escape...

_They were having a nice meal with Annie and the rest, when someone screamed, "It's really Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom!! Eeeeee!" Jack, William and Joshamee all looked at each other, panic stricken... they said hasty adieus to their friends, with Jack gulping down the last of his nachos, and and the chase was on!_

_The trio took to very swift feet as they were chased through Adventure Land! This kind of thing had happened before since the movies had come out (once in London, when Jack and William had met Masters Depp and Bloom for a pint in a pub), and this time, the crowd was larger!_

_As they ran, pell mell, through the imaginary streets of the Happiest Place on Earth, Jack found it hard to keep up with William and Joshamee! He was fast on a straightaway, but through a crowd his small frame and lightness made it harder to bull his way through... William and Joshamee were able to duck into a men's restroom, but they had lost Jack in the crowd!_

_"Which way did he go??" William was gasping for air, as Joshamee stole a glance out the door... it was only moments later that a loud, shrill shriek from the ladies' restroom next door let them know exactly where Jack had ducked into._

_"OW! OW! DAMMIT, LADY, I DIDN'T MEAN T'... OWWWWW!" came Jack's hoarse voice, as he yelped, "STOP HITTIN' ME! WILLIAM!!" _

_William and Joshamee glanced at each other and resisted the urge to laugh... they finally ducked out of the men's room, only to find their captain also running out of the ladies' restroom with a garishly dressed tourist hot on his heels, hitting him hard with a very large purse! It was only when Jack grabbed the purse and bolted, that she screamed, 'THIEF!! THAT PIRATE STOLE MY PURSE!'_

Jack laughed out loud as he said, "Dammit, that woman could hit as hard as me Janie! I shoul' be glad tha' it was her purse, an' not a skillet!"

"She should be glad that we ditched the purse and didn't take time to go through it like all good pirates should, Jack! At least we made our getaway!" William was now holding his ribs from laughing, as Joshamee grinned, "Well, mates, we have made some pretty fair escapes in our day, but tha' was th' first time tha' we ever had t' tackle park employees an' steal their costumes..."

Silence fell over the trio as they squelched even more laughter... it was truly a good bit of escaping, if they said so themselves, but they knew that they would never tell anyone, especially Janie, Elizabeth and Meg that Joshamee, William and Jack had to become Mickey, Goofy and Donald to do so...

۞

It was much later in the nighttime hours, whilst a storm seemed to be gathering across the starboard side, that Jack suddenly grew quiet... William was puzzled at first, and Joshamee stopped telling his story as he, too, looked at the captain...

This was not a good sign, most times...Jack's eyes were closed, and his hands were suddenly wavering at his sides... he got up, opening his glassy eyes only for a moment, and went to the starboard railing, his face into the wind, his features being illuminated by the far off lightning... the wind was now whipping over the metal decks, and William could swear that he could hear the black canvas sails of the Black Pearl snapping above their heads...

As Jack's eyes closed, again, his head began an ominous, slow bobbing, back and forth, his long, slender fingers began to reach outward, as if to touch the warm, fragrant winds that were now sweeping small whitecaps on top of the Atlantic waters... there were times such as this that he was suddenly thrown into one of his fits of hallucination, his cracked and damaged mind taking over his body like a slow motion tidal wave... it was very disconcerting, and sometimes it was something that needed to be watched closely... and then, there were the other times, that it was not Jack's mind playing cruel tricks upon him...

William joined his cousin at the railing, the lightning warming his own handsome face, and the aromas of mossy rocks and evergreen trees began to waft through his nostrils... Jacks' head suddenly snapped back, and it was then that William heard it, too... something... or someone... was out there... on the wind...

_To be continued..._


	31. Book II, Saint Elmo's Fire

۞

Joshamee Gibbs stood up from his chair on the deck, as William went to Jack's side, studying his face and turning his own toward the lightning that was now dancing across the sky in a very strange manner... there really was no storm as they would know it, only the bolts of lightning as they glimmered and shone on the rolling waves of the waters before the bow of the Sparrow's Revenge II. Soft rumbles of thunder were now all around them, and the stars that were sprinkled across the sky were hidden behind some scudding clouds that seemed to be just above the single, tall, metal mast of the small merchant ship.

Suddenly, William's and Jack's heads snapped to the left in complete unison, and Joshamee could feel a warm wind as it blew strongly over the bow... his captain and first mate turned their bodies toward it, and Jack's eyes had opened wide, his hands still outspread at his sides... William was now the one whose eyes were closed, and a slow smile began to spread over both of their visages as the fragrant winds blew their long hair all about them, bandanna tails dancing, and faces illuminated by the now constant lightning that was making streaky patterns across the skies above... more soft thunder rolled, as William's eyes opened, and he moved closer to his slight cousin, who was now fully aware of what was going on around them... they did not speak, as they were both listening raptly...

Several minutes passed in this fashion, as Joshamee stared in awe at the two pirate cousins, listening to the wind... the grizzled quartermaster could smell the warm, earthy fragrance of the Irish forest all around him, with it's freshness and dew, and he looked all around as his companions stood stock still... he could not see anything amiss upon the ship, but there was definitely something happening that he had not the ability to comprehend as Jack and William could... the wind was becoming stronger, and the lightning was now making the sky glow as if it were not near midnight, but almost mid-day...

Joshamee was now aware of Jack's words... he was speaking to the winds in his own language of Irish Gaelic, and William was now staring at the bow of the ship with a look of rapt wonder upon his face... Jack's eyes were fixed and staring at the same place, and Joshamee wished fervently that he had made a real attempt at learning more of the words that Jack and William carried on with during their conversations... William could speak fluent Irish, taught to him by Jack, and he was now softly speaking...

The lightning became stronger, and now the thunder was beginning to crackle... Joshamee felt a shiver go down his spine, as he was not able to fully understand any of what was going on as this odd phenomenon was taking place! The only two that could possibly tell him seemed to be held spellbound by something unseen at the bow...until Joshamee nearly had to rub his eyes in shock...

Upon the steel railing, and upon the deck, danced tiny blue sparks and flames that would only be seen, in most circumstances, clear up on the tips of a ship's masts! Saint Elmo's Fire! A sign of extreme good luck, and Joshamee finally did rub his eyes, as what they beheld was not to be believed...

Before Jack and William, wavering in the wind, was a figure... a small, slender figure of a woman! As the lightning filled the skies, Joshamee's wide eyes could see that she had long, black ringlet curls, blowing wildly from under a red bandanna, whose tails were blowing over one of the spirit's shoulders... she was wearing a deep red blouse and a long, full skirt that was rippling all around her, like a thousand colourful flowers... her fringed shawl was knotted around her waist, the fringe blowing in the gale, resembling tiny leaves of trees.

As the tiny blue flames danced and sparkled all around her, Joshamee beheld the gypsy girl's face... and the look upon Jack's own face was indescribable... she had high, fine cheekbones, sparkling eyes, and a smile that could compete with all of the natural wonders that were lighting up what seemed to be the entire ocean. The small, ethereal spectre was ravishingly beautiful, and the love in her face for the dark, slight man who was completely spellbound and identical to her in features was radiating all around them. Indeed, this small ghost of a woman had a slight blue glow, herself, as if she were made of the very light which was now making the entire foredeck take on a faint glow.

Joshamee tore his eyes away from her for a fleeting moment, as he was not meant to hear the words that her lips moved so slowly to say... he looked over at William, who was now showing deep, deep emotion in his own brown eyes, as this young woman was wavering like a soft mist... her eyes went over to William, and she smiled lovingly at him, as well...

Finally, her eyes even came to Joshamee! And he could feel a feeling of utter warmth wash over him like as if he were standing under the waterfall back in County Galway! This small, lovely ghost had the same eyes as his captain... and Joshamee Gibbs could not help but bow, respectfully, for he knew, then, just who this one was that the wind was letting him behold!

As she finally began to fade from vision, the gypsy girl smiled so warmly at Jack that he began to reach out for her, only to be stopped by William... the captain's hands then gripped William's arm, hard, as he was saying something to William that Joshamee was certain was equal to asking if William was hearing what he was hearing... for this beauty had come to tell them of something that was of such profound joy and importance that it had taken all of the unearthly energy that she had to appear from the Other Side, to her beloved son and her nephew...

The wind blew her shawl around her like a cloud, and, moving so slowly that is was as if she were underwater, she softly made a sweet, rocking motion with her bracelet laden arms... and then pointed gracefully out toward the sea before them... the lightning was illuminating the skies in what seemed to be a path toward the East... toward Eire, and toward the woman who had been like a daughter to her nearly three centuries before... toward Janie...

She made the rocking motion with her arms once more, and Jack finally an unintelligable sound that Joshamee could not understand... it was then that William finally wrapped his arms around his cousin's thin shoulders, almost holding him up, as Jack was beginning to shake uncontrollably...

The beautiful ghost looked out over the sea once more, her face smiling happily, then turned to those beholding her, and this time, Joshamee could her a soft, lyrical sound upon the winds as they came from every direction... "_Ta gra agram duit, Jackie... ta gra agram duit_..."

The small blue flames were now dying out upon the railings, and the lightning was beginning to calm... and as the ghost slowly faded from the bow, she gently and slowly blew a kiss to her beloved son... and as his eyes were shining very, very strangely, the captain almost clumsily blew a kiss back to her with a shaking hand, his rough, husky voice whispered, "... _ta gra agram duit, Mama_... "

William finally was able to find his own voice... "_... mo aintín... Slán leat, mo aintín..." _Emotionally, William was hoping against desperate hope that this would not be saying goodbye, forever... for this beautiful, wonderful, loving spectre had filled him and his trembling cousin with such wonder and warmth at that which she had made them privy to... a dream was coming true back in Ireland... and they knew it before anyone else...

The skies were now becoming darker, and the wind was now becoming a soft salt breeze... and with one last flicker of glimmering Saint Elmo's Fire, sparkling merrily along the railing, in a glowing little gypsy dance... Maggie Sparrow was gone...

۞

Janie sat upon the outcropping of rocks, the wind blowing her loose curls around wildly as she gazed out to sea, breathing deeply of the salt air as she finally rested a hand over her restless stomach... how many times had she sat upon these same rocks over the last three centuries, waiting and hoping... wondering where her wandering gypsy boy was? Her face was so miserable that Elizabeth felt a deep pang of sympathy for her friend, and Elizabeth's petite hand reach over and took Janie's, and she sat down next to her friend ... Janie had not been herself for weeks, feeling tired and morose... she would mope around the Ó Madáin Inn, trying to concentrate on helping Elizabeth edit the new cookbook, since the first one had completely gone through every copy that their small printer in Galway City could muster.

They had been working hard, mostly to keep both of their minds off of the longer voyage that Jack and William were away on, and had treated themselves to several trips up to the Waters for harvesting from Janie's extensive gardens, and for soaking their hot feet in the cooling, bubbling pool under the tumbling waterfall during this summer weather, but even that had not helped poor Janie to shake her feelings of sickness and a bad case of what might simply be called the blues... Elizabeth was truly beginning to worry about her best friend, and she did her best to joke and make her laugh... most times, she succeeded, and Janie would become her old self, once more, with flippant comments and dry Irish wit, but today was not one of those days.

Elizabeth sat there in silence, remembering feeling such a morose feeling of sadness when William was called out upon the Flying Dutchman during his times of servitude to complete his ten years, and she was left upon the Pearl... it had been after the first visit to the Inn, and the time in which Janie had entered their lives as Jack's oldest friend and 'almost wife', thanks to William's "wedding ceremony", which was repeated in the village of Claddagh as Janie placed her ring upon Jack's finger, where it had stayed for centuries... ahh, such memories... Elizabeth remembered feeling deep and hurtful sadness when William was gone away on the Dutchman, missing the mossy corner of County Galway where the child that she was then carrying was conceived...

It was then that Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open, as that thought caused her to pause hard... she had gotten a telephone call upon her cell phone from a very quiet William during the night, and he could not give her any details of just why Jack was making a very mysterious request of her except that they'd found out something from someone that only they could see and hear... this was an uncanny ability that only William and Jack shared... but now it was all beginning to dawn upon her.

Elizabeth turned and stared at Janie, who was now clutching her stomach and considering being ill, again... Janie had been tired and sick, mostly during the morning hours, for several weeks since Jack and William had departed upon the Sparrow's Revenge II... sick... in the morning hours!

"Janie..." Elizabeth said, offhandedly, as she watched her friend finally smooth her hair back in the wind, hiccup uncomfortably, and whisper, "Whist, that was close...oh, i I nearly had to hurl behind these rocks! Ohhh, yes, Izzy dear?"

"... have you ever felt so lonely for Jack before? I mean, I know that you always miss him terribly, but it seems so deep and sad, this time... have you ever missed him this much in the past? I'm worried about you." Elizabeth's question was a rather sly one, but this was lost upon Janie, who sighed, and folded her hands over her jewel toned, long skirt... she wiggled her now bare toes, as she had kicked off her sandals, and looked over at her petite companion, looking like a freckle faced little girl with a pout.

"Yes," was the quiet answer, as Janie took a deep breath and finally looked at Elizabeth. "Oh, saints above, this skirt feels _tight, _right now..." she huffed her hair away from her eyes as she tugged at her waistband, "... since bread is all that I can keep down, it must be turning to fat right around me waist... ",she muttered, then said, "Yes, I missed Jack this deeply when we were young ones... I was married to Sean O'Hennessey, and I was so sick and miserable at Jack's abcense, then. 'Twas the only time in me life that I was pregnant, and..."

Janie suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, and her mouth remained popped open in a fashion that Elizabeth found to be rather amusing...Janie snapped her mouth shut, and said nothing for a moment, but her wide blue eyes met Elizabeth's quickly, and she said, "... no... I can't be... but I'm never this strangely sick for this long, and... ohhhhhh..."

Elizabeth finally smiled warmly at her friend, and squeezed her hand... "... and might I ask, Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow, when was your last 'monthly'?"

Janie blinked hard, much like her Jackie would. "Whist, Izzy...no, it can't be true... oh..." her voice began to creep up into a whimper,"...I want Jackie..." And her eyes slowly filled with tears, as her freckled hand clamped itself over her mouth. "... can it be?"

She shook her head in disbelief, and said, softly, "Begorrah... it could be... couldn't it? No... no... itcan't be... yet it could... and if it is, _I want Jackie_!"

And as she found herself unable to pull her hand from over her mouth, Elizabeth put an arm around her friend as Janie's tears began to fall... they both turned their eyes to the eternal sea, with Janie now gripping Elizabeth's hand hard, and Elizabeth said, reassuringly, "Only a few more days..."

Janie was now finding her other hand not clutching her stomach, but hovering over it, in unexpected wonder...was this how it felt, she thought, to feel one's dream finally coming true? "... no... " she finally choked out, "... it can't be happening... not for Jackie and me..."

And Elizabeth smiled to herself, as she remembered the mysterious telephone call from the Sparrow's Revenge II, in which her captain joyfully shouted toward the speaker phone from across the ship's bridge a mysterious plea for Quartermaster Second Mate Turner and former Pirate King to watch the Pirate Lass of Connemara very, very closely, until he got home...

_To be continued..._


	32. Book II, The Brain Doctors

۞

Janie was scurrying about the Inn, wiping a bit of perspiration from her brow as the warm summer breezes wafted through the open front door of the Inn... Jack, William and Joshamee were due in at the harbour in Clifden first thing in the morning, and Janie wanted things to be perfect for her love's homecoming after so many weeks... Elizabeth was trying to slow her down, as Janie was now filled with such energy during this evening that she was like a woman possessed.

"I would never have suspected that you were so ill this morning, Janie, with the way that you have been running all about this evening! Slow down!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she helped Janie to shake out quilts and make sure that there were plenty of jars of wild plum jam in the pantry...

"Whist, Izzy, darlin', I used to run about like a wild woman during those times that I felt Jackie coming home back in the old days, "Janie was laughing, as she took Elizabeth by the arm, "Come help me put fresh sheets on the beds, and we'll put fresh flowers in every room!" Janie began to hum "Molly Malone", as she almost skipped into hers and Jack's bedchamber, pausing for a moment to remember a small dance step that she had tried to teach to Jack long ago... his feet never did quite connect with the rest of his body as far as any kind of dancing went, and Janie giggled, "I remember the times up in the hayloft, when we were just young ones, and I would try to teach Jack to dance! Oh, faith, but the boy was clumsy..."

Elizabeth snapped the sheet out over the fat feather mattress, her own laughter ringing out like small bells as she reminded Janie, "I remember when you said that Jack was very clumsy in something other than dancing!" Janie caught the edge of the sheet and they both smoothed it out... Janie huffed her hair out of her eyes, then looked up at Elizabeth with sparkling blue eyes, "I remember telling ye that one, dear, on the day that we went to visit the Kerrigan's camp... " Tucking the sheet in at the bottom, she paused, and her gaze fell on the small bottle of rosewater that sat by the digital clock... picking it up and uncorking it, she inhaled deeply and said, in a loud whisper and with a wink, "Jackie may not be anyone's idea of a dancer... but oh, faith and begorrah... is he good at that other thing!"

Elizabeth whooped with laughter, as Janie sprinkled a great deal of rosewater _everywhere_... "Up to your bedchamber we go, Izzy! Rosewater for William, as well!" Elizabeth stopped laughing, and, her hazel eyes wide, she and Janie (two grown women!) raced each other up the stairs...

۞

The van made it's way through the predawn highway into Clifden.. the sun was just coming up and it was promising to be a very warm August day... both Janie and Elizabeth were glad that they chose to wear light gauze skirts and sandals upon this morning, even if it was very cool down in their own forest when they left ... It was one of the rare mornings that Janie was not suffering at all, and she had taken extra pains to braid her hair in a pretty fashion that Jack favoured.

Elizabeth had come through the great room, wondering why it was taking her friend so long to get ready to leave... she had a thermos of good strong coffee and a small plastic bag of fresh slices of bread and a small container of jam to take for their small on the road breakfast. As she came into Janie's and Jack's small, cozy bedroom, she had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from snickering, as all that she could see of Janie was her bare legs and her knickers! She was digging through the closet, talking to herself. "... ye'd think that I was as large as one of the treetrunks out there, as tight as this skirt is... and that one! I'll never get that one on... 'twas tight to begin with, and that was before I got so thick around me middle... AH!" Janie had straightened up triumphantly, holding up a skirt of bright green and turquoise, "The one with the elastic waist!"

"You had better make more of those, mama-to-be!" Elizabeth had said in a sly tone, as she checked her own appearance in Janie's dressing table mirror... she smiled at herself, as she had her hair pulled up on one side and curled a little... just the way that William liked it!

Janie turned around in surprise, and frowned a little... "Mama-to-be... we know nothing of the sort, " she had countered, as she nimbly hopped into the skirt, and pulled it up with great ceremony... tucking her t-shirt in, she quickly checked her own hair in the mirror, and Elizabeth looked at Janie in the reflection. Janie paused and met her eyes... and blushed. "Well," she said, softly, "We know nothing of the sort... sort of...yet..." Elizabeth put an arm around Janie as she dabbed some sandalwood oil on her curls, and she had quickly powdered her nose...

It was only a few hours later, and with great happines, that they pulled the van into the parking lot by the harbourmaster's office in Clifden, and they checked each other's appearance as they both clambered out... Janie nervously smoothed wrinkles out of her skirt,

"So just when are you going to tell Jack about what we suspect?" Elizabeth was finally unable to keep her question to herself. They had not discussed it on the drive into Clifden, and Janie took a deep breath as she tucked the keys into her fringed brocade purse. Turning to Elizabeth, Janie put her hands on Elizabeth's arms, and said, "I don't know... I want to wait until he has been home for a few days, to see if all of these symptoms continue.."

Elizabeth finally snorted with indignance, just as Janie would, and nearly glared at her companion, "Janie O'Madden-Sparrow! You are having a serious case of denial! You know good and well that you have been sick almost every morning since the Sparrow's Revenge II left out weeks ago... the only thing that _will_ change is your figure! You... are... _pregnant_!"

Janie snorted back at her, and said, "Or I could be going through early menopause! Izzy, darlin'... let's give it a couple of days..." Looking at her watch, her plain, freckled face lit up, and she said, "Let's go! They're due in, anytime, now! Oh, how do I look??" She struggled to look at herself in the driver's side rear view mirror, and Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and shook her head... oh, she thought, such denial... menopause, indeed!

Arm in arm, they walked briskly down to the pier, as the wind came off of the saltwater, and gulls called above their heads... Janie's braid swung happily to and fro at her back, tied with the black velvet ribbon that Jack so loved to untie at night... Elizabeth breathed deeply of the humid, summer air, and said, "This warm weather reminds me of Port Royal... I..." but she never finished her sentence... for before them, being secured into her slip, was the Sparrow's Revenge II, her gangplank lowered...

"WILL!" Elizabeth yelled, as a tall, muscular handsome figure appeared on the deck... William's face split into a huge grin, and he waved wildly, his long, light blue bandanna tails blowing around under his raised arm... as they quickened their pace, Janie's breath caught in her throat, and she felt tears well up in her eyes, for William was joined on deck by a smaller, thinner figure, with long black braids and a shining golden smile... his tricorn hat was perched crookedly on his head... Jack had looked the same each time Janie would see him arrive back in Ireland over the last centuries, but this time he looked different somehow.

Janie broke into a run as Jack hurried down the gangplank, his arms reaching out to her... and what looked different about the love of her life was the intense look of utter love in his eyes... they met at the bottom of the gangplank, and Janie threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately!

As both couples finally untangled themselves from each other's happy kisses and embraces, Janie chuckled softly as Jack thundered last orders to his small two man crew, whilst his hand twiddled with the bottom of her long braid, "Pintel! One Eye! Look alive, ye two bilge rats! Yer in Ireland, now, not Florida, so quit Mickey Mousin' aroun' an' get the Sparrow set in 'er slip fer th' duration! Step it up, you two!"

Turning to an astounded Janie and a completely shocked Elizabeth, he shrugged and said, "We didn't ask... " as the pair waggled their fingers down at their captain, and nodded hellos to the ladies... Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. William finally put a finger under her chin, and said, "Descendants, we're sure... and as nosy as Jack is, we didn't go into anything with them..."

As they walked back toward the parking lot, William and Elizabeth leaned into each other as they watched the besotted couple that was walking before them.. or at least one was walking... the other definitely was having trouble with his land legs and was wobbling from one side to the other, and without the effects of rum. "Were you able to nip off to the druggist?" William whispered.

"No! Janie was sick and needed help for the last two days, and yesterday was the first time that I would have been able to get away, but we got telephone calls from our publishers for more book orders, and I couldn't!"

It was then that Janie and Jack stopped walking very abruptly, and Janie turned to face Jack with a look of surprise... Jack was now ducking his chin and waving his hands about in random circles, as Janie was finally saying, "What?? Ye did what? We're going where?"

As the Turners caught up with their companions, Jack was looking up at Janie with what could only be described as earnestness... Janie was simply staring at him, and holding his hands in hers. She was saying, "What possessed ye to do this, Jack? Why?"

Turning to William and Elizabeth, Jack looked up at William, who was looking at him with a shake of his head. Janie was still staring, and she said, "It was an old promise, Jack..." Elizabeth was totally mystified, as Jack squeezed Janie's hands, his face filled with mixed emotions...

"I didn't want t' do it, love... but Wills and Katie kept sayin' tha' I need t' keep me promises to ye... they helped me make the appointment over the shipboard phone..."

"It was a pie crust promise, Jack, easily made and easily broken!" Janie pleaded, her eyes searching his face... but Jack was adamant.. he had an appointment to keep, and William would explain it all to Elizabeth as they made plans to meet Jack and Janie for lunch... the captain had something to address, that he had tried to ignore ever since he was rescued from the Locker...

۞

Janie wrung her hands as Jack filled out the patient information form as completely as he could... he grinned when he thought of filling in "date of birth". Leaning over to his lass, he joked, "Wot should I write down? October 20, 17..."

"Don't ye dare, ye scamp!" Janie hissed, as she looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Jack, I can't believe we're here! The new clinic! This isn't necessary..."

"I promised ye on th' quarterdeck o' th' Pearl all those years ago tha' I would talk t' any physicians wot might be able t' help me wif me brain, lass, an' 'ere we are." Sweeping a hand out over the psychiatric and neurology clinic's waiting room, he said, "... ye asked me t' see if they had any potions or witch doctor remedies t' control me spells o' instability, an' so I am here t' get me head examined..."

He finished filling out the form with great ceremony, and went up to turn it in to the receptionist, a middle aged woman who gave the captain a dazzling smile... Jack was very much a local celebrity, and well known for his odd eccentricity around the county. As he quietly took his place next to Janie, he said, softly, "... an' I wouldn't be here, Janie, if I didn't think tha' I owe it to ye an' me cousins for watchin' o'er me for all these years... "

As she slipped a hand through his arm, she gazed at him with such love and compassion that it made him turn away for a moment. In the depths of his conscience, he thought to himself, as he longed to say something of the sort to the woman that he loved with all of his heart, he owed it to the wee one that he already knew she was carrying...

It was only a short time later that Jack was escorted into a room, but Janie was not allowed to accompany him... she was shocked when they stopped her in the hallway, the gray haired receptionist saying, "I'm sorry, Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow, but you can't go with the captain."

And it was with a wink and a grin that Jack sent a completely vexed Janie back out to the waiting room, to worry and watch the fish in the saltwater fish tank swim about, lazily, picking bits of fish food from the little plastic pirate ship that was sunk among the brightly coloured pebbles, and a wee little treasure chest, full of glittered coins. Janie shuddered, as she took a closer look... there was a tiny little sign that looked as though it had been shipwrecked with the toy ship, and it read, as a joke, "Davy Jones' Locker..."

۞

"Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow, we felt that we needed to consult with you to discuss the captain's many mental conditions, " a short, bespectacled woman in a lab coat said, as she scribbled notes on a clipboard. Janie was standing next to the examining table that Jack was perched upon.. he had a very dark expression and was pouting deeply, his brows about as close to being knitted together under the edge of his bandanna as Janie had ever seen. She was clutching his hand, hard, and looking at this doctor with suspicion, as well as the other two doctors who were also scribbling notes on clipboards... now and then they would all stop what they were doing, stare at Jack for a moment, who would jump a little, and then glare back.

Undaunted, the woman who seemed to be the head doctor said, over her notes, "Your husband seems to need more extensive examination, and we are in the process of setting up a series of appointments and tests to determine just what course of treatment we need to prescribe." Looking over the tops of her glasses at her comrades, she whispered to them in low tones, and they all nodded knowingly.

"What will he be tested for?" Janie asked hesitantly, as she finally sat down upon the examining table directly next to her love... he was stone silent, and refused to speak.

"He is known all around County Galway for erratic behaviour," the doctor said in clipped tones that Janie thought sounded rather ridiculous... bloody English, she thought with disdain. "Local legend says that his family has a history of such dementia, dating back to the 18th century..." Again, she leaned into the other two doctors... the tall, thin one continued making notes, as the younger one peered at Jack through glasses that seemed to be made of the bottoms of bottles. Jack leaned forward and stared back at him, blinking hard...

Turning to the other two, the short, disagreeable woman continued to talk to the other two... it was then that Jack said something very softly to Janie, whose face began to darken as much as his was... the trio of physicians paused only to look at them, then resumed scribbling notes... "That is one example of anti-social behaviour..."

"Anti-social??" Janie sputtered so quickly that Jack jumped, again. "How can he be anti-social by speaking in our Irish language?"

"Because, Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow, he has refused to speak in English!"

"Have ye addressed him in a civil manner, or do ye always speak like your in a session of Parliament??" Janie was now feeling anger begin to bubble forth..."from what he just told me, ye've only asked him one or two questions, knocked him in the knee to test his reflexes, and stared into his eyes with flashlights! Is that true?"

"I beg your pardon?" the woman said, indignantly, "We have spoken to him... and we have determined that your husband has maniacal tendencies, delusions, hallucinations, the afore mentioned anti-social behaviour, as well as illusions of grandeur! And he seems to see beings that are certainly not on his shoulders - he talked to them!" This was said with a rather triumphant tone.

Janie's eyes widened, as Jack grinned at her... her face was reddening from the collar of her t-shirt on up, and she drew herself up to her full height... which was taller than two out of the three doctors who were now staring at this florid faced Irish woman who was looking almost like the figurehead of the dark ship that her husband sailed.

"Ye determined all of that in just the short time that he's been in here with ye? And ye haven't spoken a single word TO him since I was brought in here! Ye've spoken over, above and around him, like he's... like he's that chair, there!" Janie felt an anger like she had never felt before, as these fine excuses for doctors were insulting her sweet Jackie... Jack opened his mouth to say, "Thar she blows!" but thought better of it, and popped his mouth shut, again.

"So what do ye think ye'll find out with tests? That he needs a lobotomy?? Ye'll not be testing my Jack!" Janie was now truly raging, and curls were now falling pell mell all around her face. "How dare ye say that he has 'delusions of granduer'! He has every right to feel as grand as he wants to! And as for the rest..." She was finally grabbing Jack's hat, and smacking it down onto his head rather roughly. He was now feeling a bit badly for following through upon his old promise, and wondered, vaguely, if it had been a big mistake. It was...

"Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow, we don't mean to upset you, but we feel that your husband needs treatment... we see from his patient information form that the two of you have no children," the short woman said, in even more clipped tones, "We think that it would be wise to definitely use birth control during our testing process of your husband, as his condition is probably genetic, and needs further examination before you consider having a child..."

Janie's face turned beet red, and she finally lowered her voice to a furious whisper, "There ye go again... ye can't talk TO him, can ye? And I am of the opinion that you came to your conclusions about Captain Jack Sparrow by referring to the movies!! My husband might be eccentric, he might be daft... he might be downright crazy... but I'll be damned if the lot of you can call him that by only seeing him for an hour! Come on, Jack, we're leaving!"

As Janie pulled Jack off of the table so hard that he nearly fell on her, the three doctors kept scribbling notes, and the now surly woman was saying, "We will begin testing the captain with an MRI, and..."

Janie finally whirled around and sputtered, "_Eistigi liom_! Ohh," she huffed, angrily, ".. I mean, you listen to me! How dare ye tell me and me husband to not have children... we've been trying for two years! And if my husband is crazy, then so be it! I love him just the way that he is...ye'll not be looking at, into, or over his head, anymore! " and as she began to drag Jack out, she railed on, "And take that 'Davy Jones' Locker' sign out of your fish tank!!"

Jack took one last look back at the trio of brain doctors, and stopped Janie only momentarily... he paused, and said, in English, "It might behoove ye t' learn a bit o' th' Irish language if ye plan to practice here, mates, especially considerin' it's still our native tongue here... until then," he tipped his hat and grinned, "_Pog ma thoin_..."

And they kept scribbling notes, as they wondered what the captain's parting words were... if they had known Irish, they would have known that he was mischievously NOT telling them to have a nice day...

۞

"... and then, she completely ignored me and kept saying that they would schedule tests! How dare them!" Janie was still going on in what Jack, William and Elizabeth knew was a hormone heightened dissertation, as Jack picked at his slice of pizza.

The Turners were listening raptly, as Janie was ignoring her luncheon, her hand unconsciously over her belly, and Jack kept looking up at all of them, almost guiltily... his old feeling of insecurity was raising it's ugly head, even after this many years... he wondered if his mental instability would do harm to a baby, yet, he reasoned to himself, as he stared out into the pedestrian mall, he _had_ helped to raise Wills... even knowing that he had a damaged brain, William and Elizabeth had trusted him with their only child, and that had gone splendidly through the years, yet... morosely, he picked a mushroom off of his pizza and ate it, thoughtfully.

"Well! I agree!' Elizabeth exclaimed as she reached over and patted Jack's arm, "... and I think it was quite presumptuous of them to tell you to use birth control!" This was met with silence, as Janie glanced over at Elizabeth, then Elizabeth, William and Jack all glanced at each other... Elizabeth's foot nudged Jack's under the table, and she nodded toward the drugstore out in the mall, and he acknowledged this with a glance of his dark eyes... as Janie worked herself up to a good head of steam again, Jack finally leaned over to her and said, "Janie, love, calm down...alright?" Hopefully, he picked up a fork full of Janie's chef salad and offered it to her, "Your salad is callin' ye, lassie... c'mon... jus' a bite for me, aye? Look, isn't this nice?"

Janie looked over at her gypsy boy's big, brown, puppy dog eyes, and finally felt herself calming down... she leaned in and took the bite that he offered, as he said, "Love, I've been thinkin', an' wot makes us think, my Janie, that those doctors can perform any better miracles than th' Waters can? Me brain, an' th' mind inside of it, is as good as it's goin' t' get. But over th' last centuries, thanks t' th' Waters, I haven't gotten worse..."

As she savoured the croutons and sidled closer to her man next to her, Janie reached for his hand, as the smiling Turners looked on. "You're right... "...even if they did have medicines or potions to 'help' ye, I wouldn't let ye use them, darlin'... I love ye just the way ye are... very sweetly addled."

And as they finally enjoyed their luncheon, William sank his teeth into his cheeseburger, and said, "... I do offer, however, that no one insults my cousin that way." Jack grinned at William, as he frowned and said, "With all of the money that our Black Pearl Cruises bring into Clifden, I would strongly suggest that we don't pay the bill for THAT consultation... they didn't tell us anything about Jack," William offered with a wink and a goodnatured grin, ".. that we didn't already know!"

۞

"Come on, Jack! Hurry up! Will can't keep Janie occupied much longer! She's tired and will want to head for home..." Elizabeth was keeping a watch toward the door of the small pharmacy, as Jack was looking at the small boxes in his hands and getting more and more confused.

"It's not tha' easy, dammit! Look at all o' these pregnancy test kits! Which ones do we need? Don't they all tell ye th' same thing?" the captain was now getting frantic, as he tried to read the small print on each box. Elizabeth finally came over and looked at what Jack had, her face becoming a bit confused, as well.

"I see what you mean... oh dear! I didn't realize that there were so many! Umm.. .well... oooooh, look!!" Elizabeth's attention was averted, "Look at the bath toys! Look at this cute little duck! Oh, and the lotion always smells so good... really, Jack, this is fun, isn't it?"

"We're not 'ere t' buy rubber ducks," Jack hissed, as he waved the kits at her, "Izzy!"

"Awww... aren't these cute? Oh, look at the sweet little blanket with the lambs on it..."

Jack hesitated, and fell silent. The blanket was pink, and as soft as a cloud... slowly, he ran his hand over it, and the warmth that came over him suddenly made it all sink it with him.. his beautiful lassie was going to have a baby...

Elizabeth beamed at her captain, as an incredulous look came over his dark face... "Awww... I likes th' little lambs..." Suddenly, he croaked in his husky voice, nervous that they would be found out if Janie finally ran out of patience, "We have t' buy a test! Help me!"

"Alright... let's see... let's just take both of these... knowing Janie, she will doubt the first one and will want to use two!" Elizabeth nudged Jack and giggled.

Jack laughed softly at the thought, looking at his quartermaster second mate. He said nothing for just a moment, and Elizabeth looked at him, her eyebrows raised. The captain shrugged a bit sheepishly, and bobbed his head to one side, "... Bugger...t' think tha' one wot gave me th' Kiss o' Death is now helpin' me pick out pregnancy tests for me wife in th' 21st century! Thank ye kindly, Izzy... I appreciates it..."

Elizabeth grinned at this extraordinary man, who was her husband's cousin and who was what might have been considered, at another time long ago, an unlikely best friend, "... it's a good thing that we made up, Jack, or you'd be doing this yourself! How funny would that be?" And with that, she squeaked the rubber duck at him!

۞

Not a word was spoken... as the next day progressed, Janie kept ignoring the two kits that were sitting upon the vanity in her and Jack's bathroom... she did not ask any of her family where they had come from, nor who had placed them there... it was only when she finally locked eyes with Jack in the kitchen during the afternoon that she finally knew that he was aware of something.

"Have ye been talking to Izzy?" she asked, as she sprinkled flour on the kneading board...

Jack stood next to her, and his hands wavered a little, as he took a deep breath and said, "Aye... but there were other forces adrift out at sea tha' told William an' meself tha' there were some changes in someone tha' I love very much..." He pulled the cork out of a bottle of Sea Turtles Rum and waited for her reply. She had been ill that morning, and Jack had held her head above the bowl in the bathroom the entire time, stroking her hair and speaking soft words to her...

She stopped kneading the bread dough, as she turned to see William and Elizabeth enter the kitchen... they were very nonchalantly pouring cold drinks for themselves, and had just as nonchalantly been following Janie around all day, with wide innocent eyes and equally innocent shrugs.

Staring at them all, she finally muttered, "Alright, then... I saw the little boxes in the bathroom, all of ye!" Smiling, she wiped her hands upon her apron, and said, "I'll be right back!" Shaking her head, she headed out the kitchen doorway and paused once, looking at all of them... she then turned on her heel and disappeared...

It seemed like an eternity to the captain... the three of them stood in the huge great room of the Inn, and William and Elizabeth had their arms around the slight captain's shoulders... he was nervously rocking back and forth on his toes, the trinkets in his long, dark hair making a sound much like wind chimes as he fidgeted...

Finally, Janie emerged from the bedchamber... as they all gathered around her, she was incoherent for a moment, as her bright, and shining, blue eyes locked with Jack's wide, wondering ones... she was wavering both of the small plastic wands, one in each hand, each one with a tiny plus sign, and she could not find her power of speech...

For at last, she could be in denial no longer... as they all wrapped their arms around her and her beautiful gypsy boy, all that she could say through her happy tears was, "...I... I can't believe it... it's _true_... I... we...Jack!...we're going to have a baby!"


	33. Book II, Slainte!

۞

Several days passed, and Janie and Jack found themselves back at the clinic in Clifden, for happier reasons, and at Janie's doctor, as William and Elizabeth went back out the the harbour to check on the Sparrow's Revenge II and take care of some Teague Shipping, Ltd. business by entering figures on the ship's computer system... Elizabeth had never given up her duties as Jack's quartermaster second mate, and she busied herself in the tiny shipboard office as William inspected the ship and made sure that all was well whilst the ship was in her comfortable slip... they would not be leaving out to sea for some weeks, now, especially in light of the telephone call that had been made to Captain Teague!

William was walking the metal deck of the ship, and he paused at the table that he, Jack and Joshamee had been reposing at during that fateful night in which they were visited by the spirit his long dead aunt... knowing what he did about the spirit world, having been a part of it in a very prominent manner for quite some time, William understood just how much desire drove Magdalena Sparrow to summon every bit of energy that she could in order to appear to them that night of the lightning and the beautiful Saint Elmo's Fire... to see her in this wondrous beauty was something that William would cherish, always...

As the warm summer breezes blew in from the bay, he took a deep breath, put his hands in his jeans pockets, and then chuckled to himself when he recalled the telephone call placed to Edward Jonathan Teague's cell phone...

_"Papa?? Papa!! Is that you?" Jack was yelling from across the great room and behind the couch, as a deep, resonant voice came over the speaker phone, with loud music and interference in the background... "Jackie! Fer God's sake, Jackie, jus' pick up th' phone an' talk... it won't hurt ye!"_

_Jack had ducked behind the couch, and had sputtered a little as the others in the great room laughed... it was an ongoing joke to Teague that Jack utterly refused to let the little voices that were in a reciever or a cell phone get anywhere close to his ear, or his body, in general. Ignoring the teasing tone of his father's gruff voice, Jack popped his head back up over the back of the couch and yelled, his hands waving wildly,"We have news, Papa!! Wait'll ye hear!!"_

_"Ye finally figgered out tha' coffee maker, didn't ye, boy? How 'bout th' blender? I've developed a taste fer margaritas...are ye hidin' behind the couch, son? Ye sound like yer callin' from Australia."_

_"PAPA!!" Jack was becoming quite vexed at his father's good natured jibing, and Janie finally spoke loudly into the speaker phone as William and Elizabeth began to pull Jack forward toward the desk and it's fearsome telephone with it's blinking red lights. "Captain Teague? How are you? How are Mick and Keith, and the boys? We can hear them in the background!" _

_"Janie, love! They're bloody fine! Rehearsin'! I happened t' drop in t' th' studio an' am sittin' in... tell Jackie tha' him, William, Wills an' me can kick arse on 'Start Me Up' when I visits next... William does a bloody good Mick impression when we crank up th' guitars, lassie!" _

_William and Jack had grinned at each other at that compliment from Captain Teague... he was rather garrulous and talkative this morning it seemed, probably fueled by good times and some good Irish whiskey, as he was usually a man of few words... music was certainly a way into his dark, secretive heart, as Jack and Janie knew well... _

_Teague was a master musician, and had finally been able to teach Jack some rudimentary rhythm guitar chords, which Jack had taken to with great relish and a very loud amplifier. Whenever Teague would sail in for a visit, they would set up down in the Inn's cellar and spend a great deal of time making merry musical noise, with stomping boots, flying braids, and loud singing... all of which was aided and abetted by several opened bottles from same said cellar. _

_Once they were sufficiently tipsy or William was sufficiently hoarse from his turn at being a rock star, Teague would always sit down and treat all of them to beautiful classical or traditional music that flowed from his treasured sea turtle shell guitar. _

_Janie loved those moments, as she, Elizabeth and Katie would all join their men to listen to "Bolero" by Ravel, or "Joy" by Bach, or the song that was one that Teague sometimes had difficulty playing from end to beautiful end... "Greensleeves"... his and his beloved Maggie's song..._

_"We won't keep you, since it sounds like you are being relied upon by those others scruffy scamps," Janie laughed, as William finally shoved a wide eyed Jack closer to the telephone and held him there... _

_As long as William was next to him, Jack thought better of it and hoped that the mysterious telephone voices might stay in the telephone, where they belonged, and said, "Papa? Papa, we... Janie and I... we have somethin' t' tell ye..." looking at Janie, he drew her close, and said, almost so softly that Janie feared that Teague might not hear... "Papa, we're gonna have a baby..."_

_There was only the sound of the background noise and talking voices as Teague said nothing. Jack looked at Janie, and she said, "Captain Teague? Did ye hear..."_

_Suddenly, there was Teague's voice on the other end of the electronic conversation... "Scarlet fever an' th' mumps __didn't__ get me boy down... they didn't get me Jackie boy down! " _

_Jack's face reddened deeply, and his eyes grew wide. His arms around Janie tightened, and he looked frantically around at William and Elizabeth, who looked at him and nodded gently... they knew. Oh, bugger... they KNEW! Jack squeezed his eyes shut, and swallowed hard at this humiliation...  
_

_Young Jack had contracted scarlet fever and a bad case of the mumps as a slender, small fourteen year old boy, and was mercifully abandoned in Tortuga City by the captain of the ship that he was serving upon, for fear that his illness would wipe out the entire crew... he had been found by a young woman named Scarlett, as she had plied her dubious trade on the waterfront, as he laid in a hotly burning fever under a pier. _

_She fetched Bootstrap Bill Turner, who had been serving on another ship, and Jack cheated death and was slowly nursed back to health over a period of weeks, but not before the mumps and the fever had settled in a very serious and very, very painful place for a young man. Bill had feared, with good reason, that his young friend would be forever impaired... unable to sire a child. It was a source of deep humiliation for Jack, and even though Janie had known about it, it was not discussed, nor would it be, Janie had decided, unless they went too much longer without conceiving._

_Jack was absolutely mortified as he looked at his family, and could not speak... his father knew. Bill, Teague's half brother, had told them all. What was to be a joyful phone call had turned into an excruciatingly embarrassing one. "Jackie?" came Teague's voice, again, as it was obvious that he had moved to someplace quieter to talk._

_"Yes, sir?" Jack managed to croak, as they had all gathered around him... his round brown eyes were staring at the phone, and Janie was whispering, "I knew it all along, Jack... I knew that ye might not be able to father a child! What a miracle we have..." she patted her belly, as Jack could not tear his eyes from the telephone, as if trying to make eye contact with his faraway father._

_"Jackie, listen to me..." Teague said, as his voice audibly softened, "... Bill tol' me when we found out tha' you an' Janie were tryin' t' make a wee one... I had faith in me boy. Janie tol' me tha' jus' because there was some doubt didn't mean tha' it was impossible... an' my boy has beaten impossibles all o' his life!" _

_There was a long pause, and a deep, rough chuckle. "Jus' because yer personal 'cannon' fires blanks most o' th' time doesn't mean it can't fire a live round, now an' then, boy! An' tha' one live round o' yours hit Janie's target, dead on! I'm proud o' ye, boy! I'm gonna be a grandpapa!" Janie blushed deeply and her hand clapped over her mouth, giggling, as Elizabeth laughed so hard that she snorted a little! _

_Jack's face lit up like fireworks, and he drew himself up to his full height, looking like a proud rooster, as his father's analogy was just what he needed to hear... as William and Elizabeth patted him on the back, and Janie hugged him tightly, Janie exclaimed, "All it takes is one live round, and me Jackie fired a perfect shot!" _

_Everyone had laughed, as Jack crowed, "William has always said that I never miss when I shoot, an' this time I scored a bullseye!"_

_And with that, Teague had shouted to his companions, "I said tha' I'm gonna be a seanathair! Whaddya mean, wot's tha' mean? Bloody hell, Richards, ye played one o' me ancestors in a movie, an' ye didn' learn any Irish?" _

_And it was added, with the most gruff pride in a voice as was ever uttered, "It means me son an' me daughter in law are makin' me a __grandpapa__!"  
_

۞

"What... William! We needed to turn back there..." Janie said, as she twisted around in her seat and watched the corner to their small road pass them by. She was in the back with Jack, nestled under his arm as he drank yet another Diet Coca Cola with Lime... Annie had shipped two cases to him all the way from Baltimore, and he was enjoying it with great aplomb as William and Elizabeth were chatting away with them during the drive from Clifden.

"I know! We are taking the long voyage home this time around!" William said, cheerfully, as Elizabeth turned around and winked at the happiest Captain Jack Sparrow that she had seen in years... he grinned up at her and winked back, as Janie frowned at all of them and then said, "Well! What are all of ye cookin' up now? I swear, I can't' trust the three of ye any longer... pirates!" It then dawned on her just which way that their van was headed... "We're going to County Clare!"

It was only a short drive down the beautiful coastal highway to the Cliffs of Moher, and the home of Joshamee and Meg Gibbs... it had been quite some time since they had gone down that way, and on this hot summer morning it was a gorgeous drive, indeed. The sky was a startling blue, and the sea birds were almost suspended in the air above the windy cliffs of Connemara... Jacks' eyes got a faraway look as the went along the rocky coast, and his eyes traveled along the edges of the high sandstone walls that were overlooking this part of the coast... a long time ago, they had found out that Jack's mother was buried up there, in an unmarked pauper's grave... the place overlooked the wild sea, and even in the sad circumstance that she had died, Wills had observed that it was such a beautiful place, blooming with wildflowers, and it was as if she could watch her son from beyond... oh, how true that was...

As the van trundled along and into the village that the Gibbs called home, the ivy covered brick stone walls of the O'Shaughnessy-Gibbs Public House came into view. And there was a very jolly couple at the front door, waving and grinning, and Meg hurried out to the van as quickly as her short legs would carry her.

"Janie! Janie, darlin'! Captain Sparrow! Izzy, William! Oh, welcome! I have a fine dinner waiting, and Joshamee has opened the bar! We've closed for the day, just to have our company! Come in! Come in! It's been so long since ye've visited..."

۞

"Whist, Meg, I can't eat another bite!" Janie exclaimed, as even Elizabeth was patting her own full stomach... "You outdid yourself, Meg!"

Indeed, they had been greeted by a tableful of Meg's specialties, set forth for her guests of honour, along with all of Jack's and Janie's favourite dishes. Janie had ducked her chin, and her rosy cheeks had grown rosier, as Jack led her in to sit at the head of the table... Meg had prepared a leg of lamb with a variety of tasty juices and sauces, bowls of creamed vegetables and potatoes with fresh dill, side salads and homemade dressings, William's favourite tray of homemade pickles... Meg had even attempted to make Jack's own favorite... cabbage rolls stuffed with rice and highly seasoned pork... she had made sure that he had a bowl all to himself, as well as his customary little dish of peanuts and sliced limes.

"'Twas nothing, darlin'!" Meg laughed, as she disappeared for a moment behind the massive bar and into the kitchen, "I wanted to help celebrate the grand news of the newest little member of our pirate crew! Oh, faith, Janie, I am so excited for you and your handsome captain... such a fine boy he is..." Jack looked around quickly, as did William, as Meg had a habit of appearing out of nowhere to pinch their cheeks with affection and great gusto!

Jack was at the bar with William and Joshamee, polishing off another tankard as William helped himself to another pint of Guinness from the tap... "Ah, one of the only establishments in the area to serve up a truly cold, frosty pint, Josh!"

"'Tis the new system we installed," Joshamee said, proudly, waving his hand over the marvelous bar that had been in place since Meg had opened her boarding house in the 18th century. "We put in all new plumbin', an' a new professional kitchen for Meg t' cook her fine meals for our pub's guests..."

"Meg is still tryin' t' get Janie an' Izzy t' test recipes here, wif all o' th' modern conveniences..." Jack commented as he watched his lassie at the table, enjoying her hot coffee served up in Meg's best china cups... Belleek porcelain that Janie always admired.

Leaning lazily on the bar, the captain savoured the lovely,spicy bouquet that was fine rum being poured into his tankard from Gibbs' place behind the bar. This place was truly a sight, as Meg had invested a great deal in the place during the Victorian period... a period that Jack admired simply for it's overdone opulence... it was a downright gaudy time, he observed, and he loved it.

The bar was heavy native oak, that Gibbs had harvested from the Connemara forest behind the Inn, and he, Jack and William had built the bar, themselves. Gibbs was a skilled carpenter, and had designed a serviceable and attractive complete bar. Jack had contributed artful carvings all along the edges of grapevines and nautical ropes, with bunches of grapes interspersed with anchors and leaping, twisting fish.

There was a heavy, etched glass mirror in back of the bar, and red cranberry glass lamps dripping in crystal prisms and brass bases, on either end, now wired for electricity, but oil burning in another day. All of the taps and fixtures were highly polished brass and creamy white porcelain, as was the railing below that Jack had his boot parked upon.

But it was the marble top of the bar that was the most magnificent feature... Meg had sent some young men up to the quarries, and they brought back a huge, flat and flawless slab of the colourful Connemara marble... it was highly polished, and Jack ran a hand over the smooth, cool surface of what was now an almost priceless piece of the history of this island country that was his home. Priceless treasures, he thought, as his hand picked up his tankard with a nod to a grinning Joshamee... Jacks' own priceless treasures was sitting at the large table closest to the bar, her plain freckled face with a brand new glow, her bright ocean blue eyes with a happy new sparkle... and his most cherished new treasure, he thought, was nestled within her.

As Meg prattled on, Janie had not noticed that Elizabeth and William had disappeared into the kitchen... it was only a short moment later, that Janie jumped and cried out, "OH!" as several voices yelled, "Congratulations!" and a cheer of "Huzzah!" went up... and Janie's hand went to her throat, as Elizabeth appeared with a large bunch of pink and blue balloons, and a vase of beautiful flowers in her hand! Jack and Joshamee appeared with packages wrapped gaily in pretty, fancy paper and bows, but it was what William was carrying that took her breath away...

It was a cake... a huge sheet cake full of Meg's special buttercream icing, and a churn full of fresh, homemade ice cream was now being brought out in Meg's broad little hands, made from fresh dairy milk from the village milkmaid! Janie felt her eyes burn and then tear over, as she beheld her Jackie's brightly smiling face, and the decorations on the cake that Meg had made so artistically...

It had pink, blue, yellow and mint green flowers and tiny leaves made of icing, and the words, "_Slainte_ to Jack and Janie! Welcome,_baibin!_" And amid tiny little icing waves was a small pink and blue dinghy, laden with yellow frosting roses and wee shamrocks... and nestled within was a little plastic baby rattle, tied with satin ribbon. Janie burst into tears.

As everyone looked at each other in puzzlement, Jack immediately took up her hand and patted it, his eyes searching hers and saying, "Mo **ghrá**!! .My love!! Wot is it? Don't cry!"

Wiping her tears away almost angrily at weeping in front of everyone, Janie murmured, "I'm a bit overwhelmed...Dr. Flynn says I'm a high risk first time mother... I've had surgery..."

"... so we could HAVE this baby!" Jack finished, making his lassie look up at him, "... he said you're high risk, aye, but he said tha' wif takin' precautions, there was no reason tha' ye can't carry full term, love! Ye will! I know ye, an' if there were anyone more stubborn an' single minded than me, it's you!" He grinned, as Janie laughed a little...

By now, everyone was seated at the table with Janie, and Joshamee offered up, "Are ye goin' t' find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No..." Janie said, quietly. "We aren't..."

It was Jack who knew why... Janie was fearful of miscarriage so deeply that she did not wish to become too attached... to lose this baby would completely crush her, and for once in her long life, Jack knew that she was terrified. From here on in, he knew that every day that passed would be a day that she felt victorious. Not wanting to let the others know this, he leaned over and kissed her freckled cheek tenderly, and said, "Ye said it yourself, love... we have a little miracle right here..." he patted her belly and whispered in her ear, "We WILL have this baby..."

Janie leaned into his kiss, and felt better for looking at all of the smiling faces around her... they knew of the risks that were involved in this pregnancy, but saw absolutely no reason not to celebrate it to the fullest! As she wiped her tears away, she snorted a little and said, "There go those ragin' hormones, again! Saints above, 'tis a good thing that I have no morning sickness today! Look at that lovely ice cream... oh, strawberries!"

As they opened gifts, Janie was so pleased to see so many things that a new mama-to-be would love... toiletry items to make her feel pretty, bath salts to soothe her feet, as they were already experiencing some puffiness... some lovely herbal teas, and some chocolates that were to be shared with the rough edged but sweet toothed papa-to-be... the gift that made her laugh the most was something that her Jackie had picked out, for she would soon be needing it. A maternity t-shirt that he and Elizabeth had spotted in Clifden, with an Irish stork holding a bundled baby in it's bill, emblazoned with shamrocks and the words, "Coming Next Spring!' and matching green velvet ribbon for her hair...

Little did Janie know, as she felt much more cheerful, and announced that the baby was due in April, 2008, and as they enjoyed the lovely cake and ice cream, that Jack, William and Elizabeth were already surruptiously stocking up on baby supplies, and hiding them under the Turners' bed!

۞

They all gathered in the Gibbs' screened in gazebo out in Meg's garden, and enjoyed the beautiful weather of the afternoon... butterflies were flitting to and fro among Meg's flowers... from purple lupine to pink foxglove... from red geranium to yellow rose... and Meg was enjoying her guests, as Joshamee put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close on the old loveseat that was their favorite place during the summer... William and Jack were sitting next to their own ladies, both napping rather loudly as Elizabeth and Janie lovingly held their hands and talked above their snoring.

"Such a wonderful meal, Meg!" Elizabeth said, as she burped into her hand very quietly... Janie was shifting herself around so that Jack's braided head rested on her shoulder more comfortably, and she said, "We really must include Meg's recipes in our new cookbook, Izzy! Like mine, many of hers go back a loooong ways!" She smiled as Jack twitched his mustache a little... she reached over and smoothed some icing out of it, lovingly. She had even donned her new maternity top, and had said, almost shyly "Do I have a bump, yet? Oh, I can't wait..."

Meg leaned into Joshamee and propped her bare feet up on the small table in the middle of the gazebo... she, also, had taken to cool cotton skirts and short sleeved button down shirts for the warm months, and her pudgy toes wiggled against each other... she was quiet for a moment, a rarity for bubbly Meg... as she squeezed Joshamee's hand, she cleared her throat a little and said, "Do ye know where the potatoes with dill recipe came from?"

Silence fell over them, as they could hear the sound of the sea crashing against the rocks at the base of the Cliffs not far off... sea birds called, as Joshamee said, softly, "It's Sinead's, isn't it? A recipe that came about before..."

And their thoughts went back, as the sea birds called even more loudly across the wind... as if to call back the memories of a young woman who left Eire with her husband, small daughter and a yet unborn child... during a terrible time that drove much of the population of their country away from their home, forever, never to see the rocky shores of Ireland, again... Janie and Elizabeth looked at each other, as their thoughts went back to a time that they had befriended Sinead Kennedy... and the terrible time in history of what would become known the world over as the Great Irish Potato Famine...

_To be continued..._

۞


	34. Book II, The Coffin Ships

_**Author's note: **__As always, I am taking a very sad, broad historical event and attempting to write it as a personal event to Jack and his pirate family. The Irish Potato Famine was a horrible, tragic event that was so all encompassing of Ireland and her people that I could only barely scratch the surface of what happened. I wish to thank "Jennifer Lynn Weston" for suggesting the mention of one of her own ancestors for this chapter, as Michael McMann was a real person, who really sailed to America in search of work. _

_Many thanks, also, to me mate, "love2rite", for all of the wonderful suggestions that she has made to contribute to this story... there is a small tip o' th' tricorn to one of her family members, here, as well... in a way, I must be sadly thankful for the Potato Famine, for if it had not happened, America would not have such a rich Irish heritage as she has, today... and for that, I am very grateful, since my family is a part of that heritage. It is with a great deal of pride and respect that I offer this poem, as it reminds me of the true Irish spirit, and could even be talking about our lovely Jack Sparrow:  
_

_We are the sons and daughters of Hibernia, proud heirs of an ancient legacy._

_  
We have settled in every corner of the globe, driven from our homeland by famine and oppression  
or simply by the restless spirit that is our birthright._

_  
Wherever we go, we bring with us a love of freedom, a meloncholy humor,  
a biting wit and a golden tongue._

_  
But regardless of where destiny may take us,  
we are linked to the land of our ancestors by an ethereal thread that binds the heart  
and reminds us, always, that we are a unique people._

_  
We are the Irish!  
_

۞

It was the late summer of 1848, and Meg Gibbs' mood did not match the bright sunny morning that was pouring itself over her small spot of County Clare. Joshamee had been gone for weeks, as he and his captain and first mate had sailed westward and then southward from home to take on a cargo of textiles that Captain Teague had legally procured off of the Horn of Africa... not to mention a fortune in rough jewels that he had procured illegally, more than likely by force. They were to deliver the textiles to a merchant in parts unknown, and deliver the jewels to Captain Teague, himself. Meg was never told all of the details of each of the Black Pearl's voyages, and that was fine with her... she was uncertain whether or not Janie and Elizabeth knew of the whereabouts of the dark ship, but it had always been that way for the last century... Janie would never know where Jack was during the months that he was away from her arms, especially when piracy was in it's heyday.

The beautiful weather belied the turmoil that the country of Ireland was in during this decade. Meg sipped the last of her morning tea as she stood at the doorway of her boardinghouse... she smoothed her cotton skirt down against her full skirt, and sighed. She and Joshamee were seriously considering closing the boardinghouse and making it into a public house, serving only foods and liquors, as it had been weeks since she'd had a guest at the boarding house, and was it any wonder? Ireland was starving...

When did it start, she pondered, as she looked up at the clear, blue skies above her head... only a few years ago. It was now 1848, and the potato blight had taken food from the mouths of so many already impoverished Irish citizens, Protestant and Catholic, alike, and the British government was not helping by taking the right to own land from those of the Catholic faith... most Irish Catholics were renting their land, and since the failure of the food supply, many were starving, and also being thrown off of their rented lands because the economy was affected so profoundly that many were destitute.

Meg snorted with disgust at the thought... "The British government!" she muttered to herself, as she walked down the cobblestone walkway and waited at the front gate, "'Tis a good thing that our home is paid for, lock, stock and barrel, and prior to the passage of such laws! Or the government would no doubt be scrutinizing me! Even if Joshamee is from Wales, he was raised Catholic, and would not be allowed to own land... what has this country come to when such silly laws affect even non-practicing Catholics such as us? Bigotry touches us, and not just handsome Captain Sparrow, these days... and to think that in his case, it's because of that lovely molasses coloured skin of his! Whist! Listen to me, now I talk to meself, just like he does!"

It was then that she saw a figure walking toward her, shoulders slightly slumped with weariness, and with a little brown haired girl at her side... they both had baskets in their arms, laden with eggs, butter and other small items that Meg had ordered for the week... not that it mattered, with her being there alone, with no guests and no Joshamee. The figure looked up and smiled, straightening her shoulders and quickening her pace.

"Dia duit ar maidin, Meg," the young woman called out... the small girl grinned and waved, nearly dropping her basket of eggs, but deftly catching it when her mother said, "Olive! Please be careful!" It was obvious that the wee one was used to waving and catching repeatedly, as she merely giggled and hurried to approach Meg's establishment. Meg could not help but grin back, as Sinead Kennedy approached, with her 9 year old daughter at her side.

Sinead was a beauty of strong, stocky Irish build, just like Meg and Janie, with fair skin and golden brown hair, like her daughter's, and intelligent blue eyes... but those blue eyes were set into a young face that was no longer dewy and fresh as it had been only a few years earlier... Sinead was aging quickly ... her husband, Sean, was behind in paying rent to the landlord, as he had lost his job at the small factory that had closed, and there was barely any food to be found in their tiny cottage... it would not be long before they would have to kill Sinead's prized hens, simply to put food on the table. They had been fortunate, as the outbreak of cholera and dysentery had not come to their village, yet... just the thought of dysentery had made Joshamee's handsome captain shudder, as he had nearly died of dysentery as a small boy... the "bloody flux", it was called, with good reason.

Meg's heart sank, as she noticed something that Sinead had apparently not told anyone... the tired young woman was pulling her shawl to hide what was now noticeable as a pregnant belly... a baby was coming, and the Kennedys had not enough food for the three of them, let alone for another. Meg took a deep breath and kept smiling.

"Do ye have time for some tea, darlin'? I have a fresh pot on to boil, an' no Josh here to screw up his face at it!" Meg laughed, as Sinead laid her basket down at the gate... "Ah, what lovely butter, and what's this, Olive? I don't think that I have ever seen such fine eggs as these."

Sinead's face fell a little at these liberally sprinkled compliments, for she knew that Meg was truly being kind... Sinead had known Meg since she, herself, was Olive's age, and the plump little woman was always so kind to her... she could be rather salty with the menfolk, it was known all around the county, and had been known to toss anyone that was threatening to do damage after being in his cups straight out onto the cobblestone street. Meg O'Shaughnessy Gibbs was one to share a ribald joke and laugh along with those that she poured liquor for, but when it came to fistfights or a loud threat, she would not be averse to busting one of her own wooden chairs over a head it if meant that order was kept. Odd, Sinead had thought, that Meg and Joshamee had not seemed to age as long as she had known them.

"Thank ye, Meg, but we have other eggs to deliver," Sinead said, tiredly. She paused, as Meg was genuinely disappointed... in other times, she would take time to sit with Meg and pass the time of day, as she held wee Olive in her lap and they would laugh...

"Mama, can't we stay for a few minutes?" Olive looked longingly up at her mother, then over to Mrs. Gibbs... Sinead paused for a moment, as she saw the sadness in her child's eyes... Olive's grandparents were among the massive numbers of dead in Western Ireland, due to the potato crop blight, and the ensuing diseases that impoverished Catholics could not afford to be treated for... Joshua and Maire Kennedy, Sean's parents, had died upon the very same day during 1846, and were buried in a common, shallow grave for the diseased and indigent, before Sean, Sinead and Olive could arrive in their village to care for their dead... their entire family took it very hard, and Olive relied heavily upon Meg and Joshamee to attempt to fill a grandparent's shoes. She always looked forward to delivering goods to the Gibbs'.

Sinead seemed glad that Olive had begged a little to stop for a while... it was already growing warm with the rising sun, and her feet were already aching. "Alright, then... a cup of tea would be nice, Meg, thank you..."

The threesome went into Meg's large kitchen and sat at the table, as Sinead turned down Meg's offer of some buttered bread with their tea... even in a state of near starvation, her manners would not allow it, but thinking twice of her growing nine year old daughter and the child that she was carrying, she acquiesced.

Sinead pushed her stray locks up under her own lace cap and sipped her tea gratefully, as Olive prattled on to Meg about this and that, asking where Joshamee might be, and how Captain Sparrow and handsome William were. She was rather enraptured by these sailing men, as her father was a worker and a farmer, and Meg's family almost held a bit of glamour to the child's eyes. "Olive, please," Sinead was smiling, as Meg could barely get a word in edgewise, "Let Mama talk to Mrs. Gibbs for a moment, alright? Why don't ye go out in the garden and tell me how many butterflies ye can count?"

As Olive bounced up out of her chair, she hugged her mother and Meg, and ran out the side door... Meg finally looked at Sinead good and hard, and said, "So, darlin'... another one on the way... _Slainte_, dearest!"

"Thank ye... 'twould be a happier thing if Sean still had his job, Meg... I sent Olive outside to tell ye that ye might see us no more in another month, as we are about to be evicted..." Sinead's eyes filled with tears and she put her head down into her hands as her elbows rested on the table..."What is becoming of our country, Meg, when the Crown won't help us only to throw entire families into debtor's prisons, workhouses or leave us all to starve?" Her voice was becoming strangled with emotion, as she continued, "... at least our landlord has told us that he would pay for our passage to North America..."

"... to keep any Irish from emigrating to England, I'll be bound!" Meg spat, her own florid face becoming flushed, "If I were not a woman, I would be joining with those who are talking rebellion!"

Sinead looked up quickly, and crossed herself, "Say prayer, Meg, quickly! The devil will smite ye, himself, for saying such things!"

Meg snorted with utter scorn and said, darkly, "I've seen the devil, Sinead, and I spat in his eye! Damn the English government, and may they all burn in hell for not helping her own out... but then, when have we Irish ever been anyone's own but our own?" Calming down a bit, Meg reached over and patted Sinead's young, calloused, work worn hands and said, "Things have to get better, darlin'... they have to... or our country will die around us..."

Sinead pulled herself to her feet, and sighed, "It already is dying, Meg.. .between the lack of food, the lack of aid, and the widespread disease, our country is already dying..." She pulled her shawl around her thickening middle, and said, with the slightest bit of hope, "At least there is a chance that Sean, Olive and meself might make it in North America... if we survive the voyage..."

۞

"... but Jack, our people are starving! We can't just sit back and not help... "Janie was pleading, as she, Meg and Elizabeth had been caught... Jack's face was uncustomarily dark with anger. William was glaring at a defiant Elizabeth, who had finally put her own basket down on the kitchen table and she was now removing her dark cloak... the Black Pearl had returned rather unexpectedly, and had silently crept into the cove just as the Gibbs' pony cart was leaving under the cover of night, filled with vegetables, fruits and breads and three pirate ladies who were dressed to travel in darkness and in secret.

Jack was furious, as he and Janie had taken issue with each other over this before. Jack refused to lose his temper, but his patience was being tried by his lass's deliberate subterfuge, being aided and abetted by his quartermaster second mate and his quartermaster first mate's wife, and it showed in his dark frown and his glittering brown eyes! His stance was casual, with his hands tucked into the sash that he still wore, leaning back from his hips, but his frown was unmistakably direct.

Janie was standing with her arms crossed and a glare of her own on her face, as William was still shooting looks at Elizabeth to warn her not to say a word... she narrowed her eyes at him, but remained silent. Meg was near tears as Joshamee was taking her basket from her hands and removing her cloak with great gentleness but with a firmness that Meg respected.

"Janie, I have never forbidden ye one thing in our lives, but I can't let ye go, " Jack said, quietly, his own dark eyes narrowed and his hands raised with palms outward, as if to stop the advance of an armada.

It was not the first time that this had happened, he knew... there had been word around the village of mysterious baskets and crates laden with beautiful healthy vegetables and other victuals that had appeared on the steps of the parish priest, and it was rumoured that the innkeeper's husband, being a sea captain of dubious reputation, had brought such bounty in from ports beyond County Galway... whilst Jack might have liked to claim such glory in the eyes of his neighbors, there was something else upon his mind.

As Janie looked at him in stone cold silence, letting a good argument brew in her mind, Jack looked her straight in her blue eyes and said something that she did not expect to hear, "We can't take credit fer your benevolence, my love, when it might be our undoing... "

"What do ye mean, our undoing?" Janie finally sputtered, as Elizabeth stepped forward and said, "We can't just sit back and let starvation take so many, Jack! We can't let the Crown ignore the problem!"

William stepped forward, and stood at his slighter cousins's side, as did Joshamee... it was times such as this that it was not noticed that Jack was the smallest of the three, as his authority and demeanor would make him look like the tallest one... it was a three on three face off, and William spoke in as kind of a tone as he could as he was attempting to control his displeasure at such a blatant "mutiny" on his wife's part... he had always admired Elizabeth's independence, but this time they had gone too far.

"Jack is saying that it could rouse suspicion... you must remember that we are pirates, and that we partake in a great many very illegal activities! If anyone from the village should question just how and why we are being so generous with our own bounty, they might wish to investigate our own methods of making a living..."

Janie, Elizabeth and Meg looked at each other uncomfortably, as Jack let a wide grin spread slowly across his dark face, a mirthless grin that was discomfortingly familiar to Janie and Elizabeth... it was a look that Jack usually shot toward his adversaries. "Ahhh... ye forgot about tha' part, aye? Not t' mention," he continued, "... that our secret gardens out there in th' forest might be uncovered by eyes tha' never bothered t' look at us wif suspicion, befo'... "

Finally, Joshamee spoke up, with a seriousness and quietness not heard since the day long ago, in Tia Dalma's shack, that he spoke of his captain's absence making the world a bit less bright... "Aye... an' are your efforts at goodhearted charity worth the Waters bein' discovered? Th' Cap'n meant it, lassies... it could be our very undoin'..."

Going over to Meg, who was now sadly gazing up into her husband's grizzled face, Joshamee took up her plump hands and said, "Breads, aye, we can let ye take baked goods t' th' parish, but our bountiful produce is t' be our secret. I'm sorry, my pet, but I forbid ye from endangerin' that secret, even for th' sake o' charity... "

Janie's and Elizabeth's faces had fallen, as well... as Jack and William gathered them into their arms, Elizabeth said, softly, "You're all right... we can't stop this... we're powerless, and can only watch this time... we must think like pirates, and we can't endanger ourselves..." And with that, they unpacked the pony cart, and put their dark cloaks away, feeling as though the dark cloak of starvation and unjust treatment by the Queen of England was completely covering the entire, beautiful island of Eire like the cloak of the Grim Reaper...

۞

Many months passed, and the population of Ireland shrank steadily... either by disease or the masses of the poor Irish who were fleeing the country and it's troubles... Sinead and her family were deported on what Jack darkly called a coffin ship... for it was a ship of death for many who never made it to British North America or to the United States.

"Th' sharks are followin' those ships across the entire Atlantic," he told William, as they watched yet another small, crowded ship leave the docks in An Clochán, it's sorrowful passengers waving and weeping as their friends and remaining families bid them sad farewells...

William's equally dark response would always be, "Aye, cousin... the sharks know that they will have fine meals provided to them as the passengers die off, one by one..."

But one day, it was with great excitement that Meg and Joshamee trundled their pony cart merrily down the one lane road to the Ó Madáin Inn, with Meg waving a letter and shouting, "Ahoy! Ahoy, the Inn! News! I have news!"

Janie ran down the stone steps, with everyone in tow, as Meg didn't even wait for Joshamee to help her down from the cart, as she customarily did. Her face was joyful, as she cried out, "It's from Sinead! They survived the voyage, and are living in Philadelphia!"

As happy grins broke out among William, Elizabeth and Jack, Janie exclaimed, "Read it to us! Whist, tell us everything!"

Meg cleared her throat to read aloud, as Joshamee tethered Calypso the pony to the hitching post, patting her back affectionately..

_"Dearest Meg and Joshamee,_

_I hope that this letter finds it's way to you, as I am wishing for you all to know that we made it across the sea and are now in America... there were no dock agents to meet the ship as was promised by our landlord, and we have found out that this was yet another out and out lie, but it does not matter... we are alive, and we survived cholera upon our way... I was so ill that I was nearly given up for dead, but you know how stubborn a Kennedy can be... our son, Fitzgerald, was born during the voyage, and he looks like my own father so much that it nearly breaks my heart... my maiden name is Fitzgerald, so we named him for my side of our family._

_Sean has found work at a foundry here in Philadelphia, and even though we share a flat with another family, it helps with expenses and it gives Olive other children to play with... she is growing like a weed, and with as crowded as conditions were upon the ship, this place seems like a palace. We are thankful to be alive, and with work to enable us to keep simple food on the table..._

_We befriended many upon the voyage, mostly a strapping young man named Michael McMann, a fine fellow from County Clare with flaming red hair and blue eyes like you never saw. He was very friendly and good for a fine joke, even when other passengers were taking ill and dying all around us. He was heading out straight for New England, as he had heard that the railroad companies are hiring..._

_We also befriended a family named __Ó Madáin__ , and were wondering if they were any family to Janie... they were from further up east in County Galway, away from the coast, and said that they were going to leave for Ohio the minute that they could save up the money to head westward. Does Janie have cousins? The daughter of the family, Evelyn __Ó Madáin__, resembled Janie a great deal, but it could just be chance, since it is a common name. _

_Thank you so much for being such fine friends and seeing us off at the docks, and thank you for the fine basket of bread and wild plum jam that you sent with us... we made it last for several days... it was the last that we would have of our homeland, and I do not expect that we will ever see Ireland, again... but we know in our hearts that we will survive in this new land._

_Sean would like to move onward to Boston, Massachusetts, as we have heard of other Kennedy families in that city, and with the way that our people are treated in our own country makes Sean wish to become involved in politics to make it easier for those of other lands to become Americans through legal straits... we hope to become good citizens of our new home, but we will never NOT be of Eire... perhaps the name of Kennedy will become famous in American politics! _

_Good wishes to Captain Sparrow, Janie, William, Elizabeth and Wills... we miss you all,_

_Sinead _

۞

Meg kept wiggling her toes as the warm summer breeze blew through the screens of the gazebo, and by now, Jack and William had become wakeful... Joshamee and William had gone back into the pub to refresh all of their frosty cold drinks at Joshamee's bar, and Jack was sitting quietly, twiddling one of Janie's curls around his long, slender finger, with an arm languidly around his woman, and enjoying the afternoon as it waned.

Meg stretched and said, "'Twas a sad time for Ireland, those years, and the country's population never recovered, even up to our year of 2007... at least we heard of some successes, and thankfully, Sinead and her family did move to Boston, and thrived there!"

Janie was massaging one swollen foot against the other, and she said, "It still provides no excuse for the way that the Irish were treated by the Crown... ignored, we were, with only meager agencies set up, with no power of authority, and even less in the way of finances," Janie muttered, as she smoothed her new maternity shirt over her belly and frowned... Jack chuckled and said, "No baby bump, yet, mo ghrá.. ye just looked, an' nothin's changed!"

Stretching, himself, the captain looked at Meg and said, "Aye, Meg, at least Sinead and Sean did well an' have descendants in America t' this day... did Janie tell ye tha' we got an email from Biddy recently?"

Meg straightened up and smiled, "No! What did it say?"

Janie squeezed Jack's hand, patted his cheek, and said, "Oh, thank ye for reminding me, darlin'! Biddy has done some research on her family history, and is descended from the Ó Madáins that made the voyage with the Kennedys! Now what kind of chance is that? I doubt that she and I are closely related... for... _ahem_... OBVIOUS reasons, since I am me own great great great great grand 'something'," Janie laughed a little, "... but what kind of luck is it that she is descended from those who knew our friends?"

Elizabeth had been silent, lost in thought, as they had been visiting memories of the Potato Famine, and as Joshamee and William returned, William handed her a glass of her favourite amantillado from Spain. Smiling up at him, and finally settling against his muscular side as he sat down and draped an arm around her, Elizabeth said, "That was luck, Janie... but when one hears of the luck of the Irish, I think that one should correct that notion. The Irish are not lucky at all... they are full of pride, and of tenacity, and of strength... they make their own luck, I think..."

As the rays of the sun began to die behind the treetops, they all nodded in agreement, as Elizabeth sipped her wine, and said, softly, "Is it any wonder that the Irish are friendly to those such as ourselves... for I know of a great many pirates that share the very same qualities..."

... and with that statement, they all fell into a very comfortable silence as they all contemplated this, and they listened to the cries of the gulls and the crashing of the waves against the Cliffs of Moher, off in the distance...

_To be continued..._


	35. Book II, The Captain's Request

_**Author's note: I am sorry that it took so long for another chapter to be posted. If any of you have been watching the news in the last ten days, you will know that Iowa has been hit by devastating floods, and my town was hit hard. We are with only partial electrical power, our fire station is gone, as is our law enforcement center, our power plant, and about 100 houses in my little town are gone or damaged. The highway that I take to work in Cedar Rapids is partially washed away. My house is fine, as am I, but I know many people who lost everything, including four of my co-workers in Cedar Rapids. Their houses are completely gone. It's been tough.**_

_**Here is the next chapter, and I promise that another will follow in the next day or so! In sitting down to write this, I found it to be very good for me, as it's been a very emotional time here. It was nice to "escape" to Pirate Cat's Universe, and to the Inn in Ireland! . Pirate Cat**_

۞

The night time air remained warm, unusual for Connemara, and the cool stone floor felt wonderful as Elizabeth sat at the computer desk in the quiet great room... all of the windows were open and the soft breezes wafted through the Inn, moving the lace curtains like clouds and making her feel happy and relaxed. The day had been a long but joyous one, spent with Joshamee and Meg at their home in County Clare, and they had come home with a basket full of those wonderful victuals that had not been finished at mealtime... William had snacked on some of Meg's home made dill pickles on the drive home, smacking his lips and puckering in a naughty fashion at Elizabeth as he did. She giggled to remember how tart the pickles were, and the small crock came home empty...

Janie had brought home what was left of the cake, and she had enjoyed another piece of it once they got home... she found herself to be completely exhausted, since they had all risen early to go into Clifden for Janie's appointment at the clinic, and all of the happenings of the day and the emotion involved wore her out. Janie came in from lighting the oil lanterns upon the dock, as she had for centuries, and had lit the candle in the window, and had apologized to Elizabeth with a yawn for needing to retire earlier than usual, as they had planned to do more editing upon Elizabeth's new book, but Elizabeth had merely waved Janie off.

"As Jack would say, off t' yer kip wif ye," Elizabeth had laughed, as Janie rubbed her eyes and replied, "... it's been a busy day! Much busier than I expected it would be! Whist, I'm tired!!"

Janie had smiled at her young friend, and stretched a little, "You know, darlin', I'm not used to being the center of attention like I was today! I'm used to giving the parties, not being the guest of honour! It wears a body out!" She wrapped her arms around herself, and gave herself a bit of a hug... it was then that Elizabeth noticed that Janie had something in her hand.

It was the small, plastic baby rattle which had decorated the wonderful cake that Meg had presented them with. Janie was not about to let it get lost, and Elizabeth suspected that it would be placed on the nightstand of Jack's and Janie's bedroom... Janie had a habit of setting little trinkets next to her in the night time; most times it was something of Jack's when he was at sea... tonight, it was a little pink rattle tied with pale blue satin ribbon that would find a place next to the bottle of rosewater.

"Busy days like this would especially tire the weary body of an expectant mama-to-be!" Elizabeth had winked, as she put a pencil behind her ear... she had been making notes on a small yellow pad, then typing them into her computer document. She loved the reaction those comments always got from Janie, as she would always look a bit startled at the thought, and then smile broadly.

Janie smoothed a hand over her middle, then looked down and said to it, "Kip time, then... wot say you, aye, wee one?" Looking down at the cheerful stork who was looking up from her new maternity shirt, she fell quiet for a moment, and said to Elizabeth, "I still can't believe it...my Jack and I are going to have a baby...oh, I still can't believe it! It's really happening!"

She even shook the small rattle at the stork, and stared harder at her middle... no baby bump yet, she frowned to herself, and the rattle had no magical powers to produce one. It was then that her blue eyes widened at the thought of how startled she would be when one would appear, all on it's own! How Jack would laugh at her then!

"Oh, Janie! Look at the picture that Meg took!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as they had taken photos at their small party for Janie and Jack, and Elizabeth had already downloaded them onto the computer before her. She was looking at the monitor, as Janie came over and peered over her shoulder...

The photo showed the beautiful cake, being held up by Janie, as she sat at the heavy main table of the O'Shaughnessy-Gibbs Public House... her plain face was smiling radiantly, and her cheeks were rosy, her errant curls falling around her freckled cheeks as Jack was sitting next to her. His dark, angular face held a big cheeky, golden grin and sparkling, intense, kohl rimmed eyes. His arm was around her, and their cheeks were pressed together as they happily looked into the lens of the camera. Leaning in behind them was Elizabeth, who had her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly, with William was also leaning in, grinning into the camera, as well, threatening to take a finger full of the cake's pink and blue icing as he reached over Jack's shoulder.

Oddly, the pure happiness that was reflected back from the shining faces of this family also reflected all that they had experienced together... William was wearing a shirt with an open front, and that dark shirt was draping open slightly, as it did in the old days, revealing his strings of beads and the jagged, deep scar across his chest that was still so prominent in spite of the soothing, healing Waters.

As Jack's left arm was draped around Janie's shoulders, the angry lightning bolt scar of the dreadful burn that had robbed him of his Wicked Wench and of all sensation of touch under that arm could be seen plainly... he was no longer self conscious about it, and always wore well fitting t-shirts that now revealed that he and William had started to lift weights as well as bottles of rum, but that scar always caught attention.

And Elizabeth's and Janie's faces that were shining with hope at the impending birth, in the spring, of Janie's longed-for baby. Elizabeth, who was hugging Janie and Jack so close, in this one moment in which he did not shrink away from her, his phobia of being touched dissipating for this photographic moment in time.

"What a lovely picture of the four of us," Janie said, fondly, "'Izzy, I must admit, I have never been so happy in me life as I was today, except for the day that William 'almost' married my Jackie and meself! Oh, and except for the day that Captain Teague had told me that he had found my Jack after he had been gone for three years in slavery, "Janie shuddered for a moment, "... oh, and... and ... when your handsome William and yourself sailed in with Jackie that first time, and we met! And...well...the first time that Jackie told me that he was in love with me... and..." Janie finally stopped counting off her happiest moments as they both laughed.

Elizabeth nodded at the four faces on the computer screen before her, taking in the lovely mix of heritages and colours in each of them, the two handsome men related by blood and all of them tied together by heartstrings..."We're an odd family, aren't we? And the strongest, most loving family, ever...in spite of everything and everyone who tried to tear us apart."

A subtle flash of lightning lit the great room pleasantly, and it was followed by a low, comforting rumble of thunder. Even as life had stormed at them for almost three hundred years, the two women embraced each other good night, as they always had since they had met back in the 1700s. And as the rain began to fall, washing the air clean, outside, and causing tiny ripples upon the surface of the quiet cove outside, this pirate family was finally feeling some peace, and were finally being rewarded for seeing the truth in each other, good ones, and bad ones as well... and always knowing that in all of their differences, they were all very much the same in their love and loyalty for each other...

۞

_"...the vexation that haunted the pirate captain to the point of utter distraction was, indeed, the vexsation caused by a woman, but not by the daughter of Governour Wetherby Swann. The motion pictures failed to mention that Captain Jack Sparrow was in love, and had been in love for almost all of his life, with another woman that was not Elizabeth Swann. _

_Of course, this would not make for a good plot, and as many motion pictures do, the TRUE story of The Pirates of the Caribbean was tampered with in order to provide for better entertainment. We, the descendants of those pirates (and yes, they DID exist, much to the surprise of those who aspired to make the aforementioned motion pictures), have wished to tell the story of Captains Jack Sparrow and William Turner with more truth, and within this volume, I shall endeavor to tell the tale of Captain Sparrow and his lady love, Janie O'Madden. _

_It was this woman who had caused such vexsation to our captain... and it was her face that he saw when he breathed his last in the dark belly of the Kraken... it was pain caused by parting with her that caused more hurt than those grinding teeth of the beast... and the feeling of being abandoned by all, and going to an unjust fate, all alone..."_

"I think tha' ye misspelled 'vexation', Izzy... have ye used yer spell check, yet?" A soft, husky voice came over her shoulder, as Elizabeth jumped a little. Jack's face was glowing in the light of the monitor, his golden teeth gleaming at her.

"OH! Jack! You sneaked up on me!" Elizabeth's hazel eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she caught her breath sharply. She frowned at him, as Jack grinned down at her, his hands up in front of him as if to ward off a fist that usually was aimed firmly at an arm or shoulder.

Elizabeth breathed in relief as her startled heart already was calming down, and she looked around, "You should know 'vexation', Jack Sparrow! YOU have provided plenty to all of us since you wandered into Port Royal all of those years ago! What are you doing up so late, and where's Will?"

"He got vexed wif _you, _an' went t' bed! Contrary t' wot those movies said, HE is th' one tha' ye vex, darling, certainly not ME!" Jack answered with narrowed eyes, and a mischievous grin.. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him, and he answered in kind. "Blah!"

She laughed at him, as it was always rather amusing to see Jack, in all of his beaded, braided proud glory, screw up his face, utter such un-piratey epithets as "Ick!" and "Ewww!", "Blah!", and act like a five year old... he was a good playmate for Wills as a child, as Jack was very much like a child, himself, many times.

"Yer lovin' husband went t' bed an hour ago wifout ye, lass! Ye've been peckin' away at yer editin' for hours, now!" Jack pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, blithely uninvited, as usual, but bringing her a small glass of wine as he set his own can of Diet Coke with Lime on the small table that Janie usually used as her personal desk.

He delicately slid a coaster under the can with his fingertips, as he knew what chagrin would be meted out if Janie found a ring of cola upon one of her notes for her latest cookbook. Elizabeth smiled as she could detect the slightest aroma of spiced rum lacing that can. Jack had splashed a bit of Sea Turtles into his beverage to "warm it" a bit, as it were. "Far be it from me t' sully th' epic works o' th' Cat Mara..." he muttered to himself. "I'd hear 'bout tha' one..."

Elizabeth went back to her computer and changed the spelling of "vexation", as Jack cleared his throat a little to regain her attention. Elizabeth looked back at him, and he grinned at her brightly.

"What is it, Jack?" she gave him the old look of irritation, and he suddenly blinked at her and pouted. Seeing that she was teasing him, he looked over his bare shoulder toward his and Janie's bedroom door and then back at Elizabeth... it was only then that she really noticed that he was clad only in a pair of pajama pants, and his bandanna was gone. She always had to look twice at him to take in his entire boyish face, and his loose hair, parted naturally in the middle in the front, and curling around his forehead,... he and Janie had thoroughly washed it the day before - quite the undertaking with his massive volume of hair - and his hair was like soft, black cotton around his face. Janie was lucky... when Elizabeth looked at Jack as simply Jack, and not as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, he was a handsome thing, but she never told him so only once or twice so as not to feed his ego!

"I have somethin' for ye t' hide under yer bed wif th' other things tha' we've been storin' in th' 'Baby Sparrow Treasure Chest', alright then?" Jack chirped, as he hurriedly got up and padded in his stocking feet over to the old trunk that was always in front of the couch, which was still in service for many fireside stories. Opening the trunk, and stealing furtive glances across the dark great room to the partially closed door that Janie was peacefully sleeping behind, the captain continued...

"I have somethin', 'ere, an' I also need t' ask a favour of ye, Izzy..."

Elizabeth was now chewing on her pencil. "And what profit is in it for me, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack frowned at her as he retrieved a parcel from within the trunk, and said, with more than a hint of irritation, "Yer surely a saucy one, tonight. Mebbe I won't ask ye, then. I can always sign up a' th' community centre in th' village for classes, an' walk in, since no one will teach me t' drive ..."

Elizabeth finally relented, and said to her old friend, gently "I'm just teasing you, Jack... what can I help you with?"

Excitedly, he came back over and sat down, stealing yet another glance back at the bedroom door. Janie was sound asleep, and he turned to Elizabeth, hurriedly took a sip of his drink, and started to wave his hands around to emphasize his request, the small parcel waving about with them. "Teach me how t' take care of a baby!"

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, as his eyes were wide and hopeful, "I already know how t' change a nappy, an' burp a baby, as ye taught me all o' tha' t' take care o' wee Wills when he was little, an' I did a fair job of it, aye?"

Elizabeth looked back upon those days, in the past, when she and William would go into any port of call for a quiet, romantic dinner whilst the Black Pearl was in for supplies or for repairs. Even in his unsettled and unpredictable mental state, they had always trusted Jack to care for Wills, even when he was just a tiny newborn. Jack had loved his smallest cousin with all of his black, weasely pirate heart, and had paid rapt attention when Elizabeth had instructed him upon what to do during the short times that they would be having dinner at some quiet, side street tavern.

Those visits into port became longer as time went on, and Jack had bonded so strongly with Wills that it was agreed that the child was very good for him... there were only a few fleeting times that Jack's mind had gotten away on him, but the captain had always wrested it back into some semblance of place, just as he had during the Battle of the Maelstrom, and when it was up to him to help restore William's mortal life to him by bringing the Dead Man's Chest back to the Pearl all alone. Jack had a way of battling his own crumbling mentality when he knew others were depending upon him... especially a helpless child. The Turners had trusted William's cousin with their child, completely.

"Well, you do a fine job of changing nappies, and you are the best 'burper' in the family, in more ways than one, Jack," Elizabeth snickered, "But you will need to know how to prepare a bottle in case Janie can't feed the baby for some reason, and how to bathe a baby... all sorts of things!"

As Jack nodded, enthusiastically, she continued, leaning forward in a conspiring way, "I think that we can have Baby Care Class 101 behind Janie's back..." Elizabeth sighed a little, as she said, "We both know that Janie is feeling some trepidation about carrying the baby full term, but we know that she can do it, and you need to be prepared for fatherhood! I'll do it!"

"Good lass, Izzy! I knew I could depend on ye, an' if ye'd refused, as yer captain I woulda ordered ye t' teach me, anyroads!" They both laughed, and Elizabeth became just as excited as Jack was, "I shall get a doll for us to practice with, and we'll teach Captain Jack Sparrow all that he needs to know to care for his son or daughter!"

"It's gonna be a daughter... a wee _innion_, as we say in Irish Gaelic..." Jack nodded, with complete confidence, the string of beads that dangled from his hair jingling against his brown shoulder. "I want a li'l girl."

"What if it's a boy?" Elizabeth countered, as Jack was fussing with the paper that was wrapped around the parcel in his hands, mumbling something about the bloody postal service being such nitwits about tape.

"We don't need another one like meself... I'm proof o' that... I want a girl, wif copper penny curls, jus' like her mama!"

Jack was taking the lid off of the box in his hands, as Elizabeth merely shook her head at him, in amazement. It seemed that he already knew what was inside of the box, and it was to be kept a secret from his woman.. he continued muttering, quietly, "If it's a boy, it had better be more like Cousin William... not me..."

Elizabeth almost felt a bit sad at that statement... that was a side of Jack that crept through the facade of Captain Jack Sparrow... one of his small, and painfully honest shoulder pirates...

"Look!" the captain crowed, "This came in the post from Papa! I already knew wot he was sendin'! It's a gift from 'is mates!" As the lightning glimmered against his dark skin, and the friendly thunder rolled over the thatched roof of the Inn, he pulled a tiny garment from the box, and Elizabeth could not help but put her hand over her mouth to laugh quietly.

It was a tiny, newborn Rolling Stones t-shirt, in pastel yellow, with a rainbow coloured Rolling Stones logo on the front, and it was signed by each member of the band, with well wishes from Mick, Ron and Charlie... but the best message of all was, as Jack and Elizabeth nudged each other, was "To our littlest Rolling 'Pebble'... can't wait to meet ya! From your 'other' Grandpapa, Keith"...

"You made some good friends in those wild miscreants, didn't you, Jack?" Elizabeth giggled, as they folded the tiny little shirt up and Elizabeth saved her document. It was time to head for bed, and to hide this wonderful baby gift away.

Jack got up from his chair, and drained his drink with a belch. "Aye, Izzy... there ain't nothin' like a Stones concert! There ain't nothin' like rockers an' pirates, for there is very little difference between th' two..." As he faded into the darkness toward his bedroom and his sleeping Janie, he looked back with huge, glowing eyes, to glance at Elizabeth as she switched off the light over the computer, and he chuckled, "Ye shoulda been there tha' night, Izzy! Oh, what fun a Stones concert is when pirates are skulkin' about, savvy?"

And as Jack quietly went into the bedroom, and softly closed the door, Elizabeth ascended to her own room, grinning at the story that was told of the night that Jack, William, Wills and Joshamee spent watching the greatest band in rock and roll history... watching from several vantage points, thanks to a very clumsy, and endearingly addled pirate captain...

_To be continued..._


	36. Book II, Brown Sugar

۞

_**Author's note: **The next two chapters are dedicated to my friend, love2rite, who suggested the idea! I tip me tricorn and raise a tankard of rum to ye, mate! I had to divide one chapter into two, so I hope to have more for everyone tomorrow! Enjoy! Pirate Cat_

It was August of 2006, and "Pirates of the Caribbean; Dead Man's Chest" was breaking records all over the world. The motion picture was causing a lot of talk about pirates, wenches, ships and plunder, loyalty and betrayal, and Captain Jack Sparrow felt like he had fallen right into the middle of a maelstrom of his own. It was mostly self created, it was certain, as every time he would go by a theater featuring the film or picked up a magazine or a newspaper with an article about it, he would see a photo of Johnny Depp as himself and would feel his old insecurity rear its head like a huge, malevolent dragon. Johnny had pleaded with him to be patient, he remembered... that the next motion picture would make things right, but even Johnny would find himself feeling badly for this man who was "descended" from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow for the way that things were ever so subtly changed from how things really were.

They had shared many a pint in London more than once, as Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom had contacted them during the filming of "The Curse of The Black Pearl", and it was truly uncanny the resemblance the four men shared. Oddly, Johnny had already developed his take upon the characterization of Jack Sparrow, and all were quite amazed at how much of the real Jack Sparrow came forth in that portrayal... it was as if fate had intervened, as William and Orly had agreed. Their meetings would be kept secret, and a different pub or tavern was chosen each time, and it was agreed that Jack and William would be made privy to the everchanging storylines prior to anyone else... but even knowing ahead of time what the motion picture industry would do to the story of the Pirates of the Caribbean did not make it any easier on a man who already had problems coping with real life, as it was.

Jack sighed deeply as he turned his gaze out over the calm, summer seas before him... the moon was out tonight, and they were traveling to England from a quick voyage to Sweden... Teague had made arrangements for a sizable shipment of expensive Russian vodka to be picked up and delivered to London... never mind that Jack, William and Gibbs took on much more than was originally planned, thanks to a good bit of smooth talking from Jack and some clandestine pilfering by hands that were paid off in cold hard cash (and fine liquor) to clean out the dockside warehouse, into the hold of the Sparrow's Revenge II. It was a wonder that the small, swift craft did not founder for the weight of it, and Joshamee had joked that it would be a fine thing that the Revenge would be scuttled for the weight of vodka. Jack screwed up his nose at the thought... he did not care for vodka, and cared less to think of losing his ship to it!

Jack's eyes turned upward to the crystal clear skies above. Not uncommon for these northern waters, even during the summer, and he tucked his thumbs into his two leather belts and leaned a hip against the steel railing, as he searched out the North Star... his hand rested on the butt of a pistol that was tucked into those belts, as well... the seas were still a wild place, and his aim was still true, even if he had to learn to use a more modern weapon than his trusty flintlock pistol. How he missed the black canvas sails snapping above him, when he felt as low as this... for when they were leaving Clifden, one of their dockside mates had goodnaturedly teased him... he had just seen "Dead Man's Chest"...

Jamie Finn had waved to him as they prepared to take the Revenge out of her slip and out into the harbour... Jamie was a good friend of young Wills', and a jolly sort, but on the morning that they departed his jokes cut Jack to the core, and Wills knew it, this time.

"Hey, Jack! Been swallowed by any squids, lately? Stolen yer best friend's girl?" He laughed, as Jack forced a smile and swept his hands out to his sides, head cocked to one side and proclaiming, "Gotta remember, Jamie, tha' me ancestor managed t' find 'is way back, or I wouldn't be 'ere, aye? An' th' governour's daughter was correctly combined in unholy wedlock wif th' _right _man, or we wouldn't be graced wif th' presence o' two Turners upon this ship t'day, _savvy_?" The last word was said one of the captain's trademark grins, but that grin did not reach his eyes.

Jamie had winked at him, amiably and said, with his thick brogue, "Well, yer ancestor was a luckless bastard, wasn't he? Luckless wit' life an' luckless wit' women... some of 'em slapped 'im silly, and another kissed him an' then shackled 'im to a mast!"

Wills had emerged from the wheel house... he was on summer holiday from the University of Galway, and was sailing with his family, and his normally warm brown eyes took on a hardness at hearing these words coming from Jamie...

"Leave him alone, Jamie!" he called down, as his fists began to clench and his jaw set. The captain turned and looked at his youngest cousin... the young man was actually a twin for his father at this age, Jack thought, impulsiveness and hot temper overruling his reasoning powers, once in a while. Jack sighed, again... remembering how calm and serene this boy's father was since leaving the Flying Dutchman - almost with a marvelous surreal quality about him that brought out the best in all of them.

"It's alright, Wills... leave it alone... Jamie is just makin' jokes, lad," Jack shook his head, stopping an angry Wills from going down the gangplank to discuss this matter with the other young man who had gone back to his own work... Jamie had meant no harm, and Jack knew it, but Wills was incensed.

"He's making jokes at_ your _expense, Cousin Jack!" Wills nearly jerked his arm out of Jack's grasped slender fingers, anger being brought under control and his frown deepening.

"I know, Wills, but he doesn't know tha', does he? It's not worth brawlin' over, especially wif a friend... believe me, friends are hard t' come by, an' ye've known Jamie fer years... tha's 'ow 'e is, boy, an' he means nothin' by it."

"But what about you? How can you just take all of the jokes and comments that you've been hit with the last few weeks?" Wills looked at Jack, who turned away, not wanting the boy to see how much it really did bother him.

Looking out into the bay, as the gulls called overhead, all that Jack said, softly, was, "Let's jus' 'ope tha' your mum an' yer Cousin Janie can get t' work on those books tha' tell 'ow it really was, Wills... no matter 'ow much I believed tha' I was outta Janie's life during those dark times, I _never_ tried t' kiss your mum. Not_ once_. She belonged, heart an' soul, t' yer dad, an' no matter how much of a pirate I've tried t' be, I would never, ever cross tha' line wif them...I only tried t' make 'er see wot she could be if she would let her spirit go free, an' she tried t' convince me tha' I still had worth as a good man... but things weren't good, fer a while..." Jack's voice trailed off.

Wills put an arm around his slight cousin's shoulder, whom he was already taller than, and Jack looked up at him, a bit sadly. So that was it, Wills thought. It bothered Jack more that the world thought that he and Elizabeth were attracted to each other, and that they had both betrayed William, when it had all been a misunderstanding, and that the world thought of him as a dirty coward, even if he had come back to try to save his ship and crew at the end of the motion picture. All of this bothered Jack more than reliving his own death at the teeth of the Kraken. Was it any wonder that Jack was not his cheerful self, and that any smiles about the motion picture except for the most humourous scenes were forced smiles? Wills even wondered if this was the way that Jack was when he lost his ship to mutiny... he seemed to feel helpless to stop a force that was much bigger than he was, and his sudden, and very obvious, lack of self-esteem was worrying them all.

As they set about starting the engines and pulling away from the piers, Wills realized why his beloved Cousin Jack was so glad, every time the open sea called ... Jack loved his home with Janie deeply, for it was home upon land, but the boundless, open sea, even at her most unruly, could sometimes be just as healing to a damaged soul and mind, as the magical Waters in Connemara could gently heal the body... the only thing that Jack lacked at sea were the warm arms of his woman, which always made homecoming to Eire that much sweeter.

But as the shores of that green island country fell away behind them upon this trip, Jack knew that William, Wills, Joshamee and their two man crew of Pintel and Ragetti were watching him very closely, as he gazed out at the endless ocean for hours at a time, all alone, like as if he expected to see another Kraken burst from the waters to drag him down, again.

۞

"We're wot? Izzy said we're doin' WOT on the phone?" Jack's eyes were as large as dinner plates, as William hurried out to rejoin his cousin, his son, and Joshamee Gibbs upon the main deck of the Sparrow's Revenge II as it made it's was along the eastern coast of England by night... the diesel engines were purring smoothly, no thanks to a fit of mechanical hiccups that had caused a great deal of concern and some choice words for the Norrington Shipyard by the captain.

William could barely contain his own excitement, his own face grinning and his hands busily preparing another round of drinks for his mates. "We're to meet Janie, Elizabeth and Katie at the docks... sorry, Josh," William paused, ".. but Meg said that the pub wouldn't run itself... it seems that there will be a limousine there to take us to luxury accommodations, and from there Joshamee, Wills, you and I will be taken out to Twickenham Stadium as special guests of the Rolling Stones!"

Wills nearly fell out of his chair and did spill his bottle of Guinness as the shocked overwhelmed him. He finally managed to sputter, "The ROLLING STONES? Why? What..." Wills was an aspiring drummer and belonged to a small band at university... he and his mates called themselves the Jailhouse Dogs... and Wills absolutely idolized Charlie Watts as the best drummer in the world.

Jack reached over and helped Wills straighten up, as he excitedly said, "So Papa was really tellin' th' truth! Keith Richards got th' part playin' Captain Teague, at Johnny Depp's recommendation! Papa said tha' Keith has been invitin' 'im along wherever he's bloody goin' so's Keith can study a real ancestor o' th' father o' Captain Jack Sparrow!" He could barely contain his glee as he said, "So we're goin' t' a concert, aye?"

William leaned back in his chair and propped his laced boots up on the railing. His handsome face took on a look of a cat that had swallowed a very tasty canary, as he announced, "Not only are we going to a concert... we will be watching from the bloody STAGE!"

Wills _choked_ on his Guinness, and went into a fit of beer induced coughing, and as he slapped Wills on the back with great enthusiasm to the point that his own hat nearly fell off, Jack tilted his head to one side, and his face became puzzled. "Wait a minute... why aren't our lassies goin' wif us?"

"Because," William said, leaning forward and taking a long slurping swallow from his own bottle... he belched quietly, and said, "... because THEY have already been spending time with the band the last few days, as guests... they have been watching rehearsals and said it was nearly as good as a private show! They are opting to let us have a night out with the Stones, and Teague is sending them to the marketplaces to shop whilst we're partying! Can you imagine turning Janie, Elizabeth and Katie loose in London? It seems that Janie has already turned down a job offer of being an on-the-road chef for the band!"

Jack had been concentrating on a red faced Wills, and it took a moment for the last comment to sink in... and when it did, he turned to William and growled, "Janie was offered a job cookin' fer th' Stones?" His lower lip began to protrude, and his eyebrows drew together in a frown, as Wills finally gasped for air, "It's a damn good thing she turned them down! She cooks fer me!!"

And as they all laughed at Jack's centuries old selfishness of his Irish innkeeper, he twitched his mustache, and blinked at them irritably... "No matter how much I admire th' Stones... Janie's MINE."

۞

In all of their many, many days, none of them had ever seen anything quite as fantastic as the sight that met their eyes as the long, black limousine made it's way into the cavernous maze of scaffolds, temporary buildings, electronics, equipment lorries, and organized mayhem that accompanied the most famous rock band in history... the limousine slowly parted the crowds of workers, and now and then it's occupants could catch a glimpse of the massive crowd of concert goers who were making their way into the stadium. The venue held 55,000 people, and it made Jack just more than a little nervous... the huge stage and it's iron scaffolding rather reminded him of Shipwreck City.

Wills was finally able to find his voice, as his jittery excitement had rendered him nearly mute for hours. Katie had kissed him lightly before they left the hotel, and had said, "I know you will have fun, love! The Stones play great old school rock!", to which Wills responded with waving arms, looking for all the world like his Cousin Jack, "'Old school' rock?? Katie, how can you say that?? The Stones don't play 'old school' rock! They ARE rock!!" Jack leaned over, mischievously, and hummed, "_I know, it's only rock 'n' roll, but I like it..."_

"Cousin Jack," Wills said, as his wide eyes took in the spectacle before him as the limousine moved smoothly along... he was seeing workers, scaling some rope ladders into the lights like they were climbing the rigging of the Pearl, "I know that your favourite song by the Stones is 'Brown Sugar', but I have often wondered just... _why_..."

It was true that he had been told of Jack's brutal and nearly fatal imprisonment aboard a slave ship, chained by a small, frail ankle for nearly three years as a small boy, and the experience had left his cousin with a body whose immune system was forever damaged because of illness and malnutrition... He was near death when his father tracked the ship down because of ten year old Janie telling Captain Teague of the fateful night upon which Maggie Sparrow had died and Jack was sold into slavery. It had taken months for him to recover and become anything resembling a small nine year old boy. Jack had grown into a strong man, but he fell ill more often than most, because of the abuse that he had suffered at the hands and the whip of a sadistic slaver captain... a man who was sent to the deep with a round between his eyes by a vengeful Captain Teague.

"I know wot yer thinkin'," Jack answered, as all eyes turned to him. He took another drink from a bottle of rum that had been very conveniently provided in the limousine's bar, and his eyes closed halfway. He paused. They all looked at him with sympathy, for it was also slavery that had caused Cutler Beckett to burn Jack's ship out from under him and forever brand him as a fugitive from society. This despicable institution had nearly killed him, and had been a catalyst for being thrusted into piracy.

"Wills, 'Brown Sugar' seems t' be 'bout a slave girl who is bein' abused... but it's not, really. Each one o' the men who is talkin' 'bout 'er is doin' so wif lust in his mind..." the captain gazed out of the darkened windows of the limousine, as he stretched his lanky legs out and languidly leaned back in his seat. "... wot they don't realize is tha' th' young woman is controllin' them! She might not be able t' escape bein' a slave, but she has managed t' wrest a bit o' control back t' herself by lettin' 'em think tha' they are havin' their way wif her, but she is 'avin' her way wif them... leaving her mark on 'em. They can't stop thinkin' about 'er... they can't get enough of 'er... she controls their thoughts wif her body..."

Turning his face back to his captivated friends, he raised both index fingers for emphasis, as they all began to grin. "Think about it, mates... who's th' slave... an' who's th' master? Aye, lads... th' master, in a way, is 'Brown Sugar'."

As Jack grinned back at his companions, he leaned back with a satisfied look on his dark, bronzed gypsy face, and said, "... ahhhh... Janie hums 'Brown Sugar' t' me in th' night... " he closed his eyes and purred, "... _'Brown Sugar... how come ye taste so good?'... _Bugger... I wish she was 'ere right now!_" _

As silence met this statement, Jack's eyes opened to the amused faces of William, Wills and Joshamee, and he rerouted his thoughts a bit, "I mean tha' I wish me Janie was 'ere t' go t' th' concert... " he cleared his throat, and fluttered his hands, "...not 'ere t' make out wif me in th' limo wif all o' ye watchin'! Tha's not wot I meant... no... not at all..." He winced involuntarily, as he thought of the icy stare that this befuddled statement would fetch from his Pirate Lass, and he decided that it was a good thing that she was not here, after all. William, Wills and Joshamee continued to smile at him.

It was then that the limousine slowed to a stop... the driver, a burly man of Indian descent who had remained silent until now with the glass panel closed discreetly between him and his passengers, finally opened the panel and announced, "... We have arrived at the dressing trailer of Mr. Keith Richards, if you please, gentlemen...I will announce our arrival..." and he jokingly added, "Enter at your own risk... the tigers are about to be let loose, onstage..."

_To be continued..._


	37. Book II, Captain Jack Flash

_**Author's note: **__The contents of this chapter will be pure imagination, since I have been to scores of concerts, but never have been lucky enough to see the Stones, live. And of course, I have also never seen the inside of Keith Richard's dressing room (although I'm sure it would be fun!)! LOL! These chapters are based on some research about the location of the venue, however, as the Stones really DID appear at Twickenham Stadium, in England, in August of 2006. _

_Part of this chapter is a bit random, as we pay a very short visit inside of poor Jack's fractured mind as he begins to hallucinate a little... and we can see just what he lives with, at times. __Pirate Cat_

۞

The lights were low behind the door of the temporary building that housed the dressing area of the most famous rock guitarist in the world... there were windows, but any light that came in was filtered through sheer, brightly coloured curtains and drapes. The floor was covered with deep, plush Turkish rugs, and surprisingly, there was no furniture, save for many tapestry and silk covered pillows circled around one small, low table in the center of the room, and another that was laden with trays of delicacies of different origins over by one wall.

Another wall was lined with trunks and wardrobes, and there were several guitars lined up in stands like a row of multicoloured Marines, waiting for the command from their admiral to sail into battle. There was the faint smell of cigarette smoke in the air, combined with patchouli incense... a fragrance that made Jack oddly be at ease and nervous at the same time. It was an aroma that was always associated with Captain Edward Jonathan Teague.

"Come in, boys... come on in and pull up a pillow!" came a jovial, deep voice, as William, Wills, Jack and Joshamee all let their eyes adjust to the semi-darkness... Joshamee had leaned over Jack's shoulder and was chuckling, "Seems that we walked int' a sultan's tent, right here at Twickenham!"

Jack swayed for a moment, and then grinned at a most unlikely sight, but then one might think that as one would happen to spot himself and Johnny Depp in a backstreet London pub... seated upon several of the deep, jewel toned pillows, legs stretched out and guitars in their hands, were his father and the man who was chosen to play him...

Introductions were made all around, and it was observed that Keith was a congenial man, with a big, carefree grin and a large, sweeping way about him. "Sit down, mates! Help yerself to some wine, here... it's good wine, though I prefer something a bit harder... had to lay off for a bit since having a bit of surgery in the spring, but I'm not laying off altogether!... there's stuff to eat over on that little table there... all exotic, and all _legal_."

Teague chuckled, inwardly, as Jack leaned back and said, "I have no doubt tha' th' food is legal, an' the drink might be, but it's those other things wot ye consume tha' might be worrisome, aye?"

Keith laughed a deep, throaty laugh, as everyone enjoyed the joke, "Damn, Jack, but you look like Johnny! It's bloody incredible, but then Jonathan and I have the whole crew's knickers in knots over how much we look alike... Mick almost got pissed off, thinking that I had a twin brother that I never got 'round to telling him about after all these years!"

"Well, I rather prefer to think that Johnny looks like _me_, mate," Jack said archly, as William had poured wine for himself, and was now settling down next to Teague, who had said nothing except to introduce his son, his nephews and their friend, Gibbs.

Jack carefully sat down between Teague and their host, being careful with his glass of wine... far be it from him to spill a drop of alcohol unless he was too drunk to keep from doing so, and he was not good at sitting down on floors or pillows, gracefully, as it was.

"So, Mr. Richards..." Joshamee began, "... how have you been since your brain surgery?" Jack's eyes flickered over to the musician for a moment, then back over to William, who was now sipping wine and looking around at their surroundings.

Keith sipped his own wine, then slowly picked out a random melody, and said, "Oh, I'm fine! And the name's 'Keith', mate... the sawbones did a fair job, and I won't be climbing any coconut trees in Fiji for a while... " turning to Teague, he joked, "You were there... why didn't you stop me?"

Teague's black eyes looked over at Jackie to see how the next comment would make him stare... his Jackie was always an amusing one to surprise. "I didn't stop ye because I was up in th' tree wif ye, mate. I can't 'elp it if yer a clumsy one, like me boy. He falls outta trees, too."

Keith smiled, as Jack provided his father with a shock unexpected... he took it congenially, "Papa, believe me, wif all o' th' words tha' have been slung my way since 'Dead Man's Chest', I can take a joke from you..." It was said quietly, with a bit of bitterness, and a great deal of honesty...

Jack drained his glass and helped himself to another, as William reached over and patted Jack's knee, "We won't talk about that, cousin! 'Dead Man's Chest' will soon be a memory, with 'At World's End' in the making, aye?"

Jack put his wine glass to his lips, and he looked at William over the edge of the large goblet... and nodded. Even Wills, who had said not one word and who had barely been able to shake Keith's hand, was now saying, "Don't think about it... here, loosen up with another drink, Cousin Jack." Keith opened another bottle and said, "Lots more where that came from, mate... I am a firm believer in 'loosening up'!"

Teague began to look at his son with some veiled concern, as Jack had not said much since arriving... something was wrong, and his words about the motion picture let the Keeper know that his boy had been affected by how he had been portrayed more than anyone expected, but then his son's reactions to life had never been like anyone else's, and even after almost three hundred years, Teague still had to remind himself to always expect the unexpected with Jack.

"Here, Jack," Keith offered, as he got up and went over to the regiment of guitars, standing quietly in the corner of the "room". Jack's eyes finally got a bit of their old spark back, as he said to the others, " Look a' tha', all o' ye! Keif walks like Papa an' meself! Wot wif how much Papa an' Keif look alike, an' how I look like Johnny, an' then Orly an' William... well... " He paused and never finished his sentence, as Keith picked up a beautiful, deep mahogany coloured instrument, and then came back and offered it to Jack. "Here you go, mate..."

Jack stared at the guitar, and then at his father, and then at Keith... "But I..." he stammered... "ME? Play guitar wif you an'... PAPA?" It was clear that Jack was much more intimidated by his father than by a chuckling Keith Richards.

"I hear that yer not bad... from a reliable source," Keith grinned at Teague, both of their seamed, world wise faces anticipating the fact that Jack would not be able to resist the offer. Jack suddenly wiggled with glee and grinned, and drained yet another glass of wine. "Wot shall we play, mates? Name it! I can play it!"

And as William, Wills and Joshamee settled back on their cushions, with the bustle of the stadium outside and the peaceful haven of pillows and soft, plush rugs inside of the trailer, three guitars (one of which was admittedly bit more hesitant than the others) softly began to play the beautiful strains of "Canon in D", by Pachelbel.

۞

The roar was deafening, as the band that was warming up the crowd was rather good, and the anticipation backstage was like bolts of strobe lightning... poor Wills was so excited that William had to put a strong arm around his son to calm him down.

"Dad! Look at that screen up above us! Look at all of those people!" Wills was grinning, as Jack laughed, "Yer gonna sprain yer neck, lad! Ye look like a bird tryin' t' get a heading on which way t' fly!" Wills ignored Jack's teasing, as Joshamee exclaimed, "I'll be damned! I've been lookin' forward t' this since 1963!" and the others turned around to see him shaking hands with a skinny, homely fellow known the world over as the incomparable Mick Jagger.

Jagger grinned as he yelled, above the music, "Welcome to the 'Voodoo Lounge', mates! Keith told me that..." and he paused and stared at Jack and William, and said, indredulously, "Jesus, you look like Depp and Bloom!"

Turning back to Joshamee, he said, "Have you met Kevin McNally? Bears a strong resemblance to YOU! You know, pirates got around back in the old days, just like rock bands... don't suppose that you all share some DNA, do ya?"

Everyone's eyes popped at that thought, but it was a croaking sound from Wills that caught everyone's attention, at this moment ... the time was drawing near for the Stones to take the stage, and Wills had caught sight of his musical idol... Charlie Watts was now getting out of his own limousine..

Mick slapped Wills on the back, and said, "No time for introductions, now, Wills... you're all invited to the party after the show... maybe Charlie will let ya take a tap or two on his drums..." And Wills nearly had to be picked up off of the floor, as Mick bade them all farewell, and the Stones prepared to take the stage.

۞

The lights were flashing, wildly, smoke bombs going off all around them, the unmistakable beat of Charlie's drums making the entire venue throb with sound, as crowd was yelling and hands were held high, hailing the reigning kings of rock and roll... the night air all around the stadium filled with music, as Jack and his family were absolutely filled with glee for the utter decadence of it all! People of all dress and races were in the crowd, from dreadlocked rastas to jewel bedecked minor royalty... all were together upon this night, united in having a good time and enjoying the musical mastery of the four men who were legends in their own time... something about that struck a definite chord with those who were there as special guests of the band upon this night.

It was when Jack spotted another figure on the stage that he grabbed William's and Wills' sleeves and yelled, "LOOK! UP THERE!" and he broke out laughing, for up on the riser behind Keith and Ronnie Woods, whaling away on one of Keith's guitars with a look of determined joy, was Captain Teague! His own long black dreadlocks and braids were swaying to the music, and his black eyes sparkled as the intro to "Jumpin' Jack Flash" blared out over the heads of the crowd...

As Wills whooped and pumped his fist in the air, and William was screaming the lyrics along with the wild man on stage with the microphone, Joshamee turned around to say something to his captain... and Jack was gone.

"Jack? JACK? CAP'N??" William and Wills suddenly turned around as well, and it was only then that they heard Jack screaming bloody murder... he had taken one false, wobbly step in the wrong direction... and had disappeared over the edge of the stage!

۞

Jack was howling his head off, his entire body being assaulted by unwelcome hands passing him around over unwelcome heads... he had stiffened himself from his bandanna'd head to booted toes, as he bounced along, light flashing above him, and the grass of the playing field somewhere in a discomforting and indiscernible distance beneath him.

He had fallen into a mosh pit, and the occupants of said pit were bobbling him around over themselves to the beat of the music, like as if he was a braided, beaded cork ... the captain was waving his arms around, trying to grab something, anything, but to no avail, and he tried to shut out that his phobia of being touched by squeezing his eyes shut and breathing hard... he screamed for William, Wills and to his father, but the noise of the music and the crowd was so deafening that his words were dissipated before they ever left his frantic lips.

His eyes popped open wide, and suddenly, it was as if the fiery strobe lights were penetrating his very soul, as he started to feel odd sensations of rolling water underneath his slight body_... ooooohhh... nonononono... control it... contol it... where am I?? _

_Images began to flash through Jack's out of control head, as he turned his head and looked down through his bouncing dreadlocks at the sea of Jack Sparrows who were singing to the music, their faces being lit up by the storm of lights up in the aluminum and iron scaffolding... or was it rigging? That's it! The Pearl's rigging! Or is it the Dutchman? Or the Dauntless? _

_"I was born in a cross fire hurricane..." no, it was a typhoon... a raging typhoon off of the coast of India, on my father's ship..._

_"And I howled at my ma in the driving rain..._

_Well, it's all right now, in fact it's a gas..._

_It's all right... Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas gas gas, yeah!" It's Captain Jack Sparrow... Captain Jack Sparrow... Captain Jack... Flash..._

_Blackness was washing over him as he struggled to swim against the current of hands... Captain Jack Flash, it's a gas gas gas, yeah..._

_"I was raised by a toothless, bearded hag," ... I raised meself... my mother died, and I was on me own... where's my father... I need him!! ... Papa... help me...  
_

_"I was schooled with a strap right across my back"... Mercer, ye cold son-of-a-bitch!! Me arm's broken and burned naked of flesh... not the cat 'o' nine!! NOT A BRANDING IRON! BECKETT, YE BASTARD!!_

_Jack fought it with all of his might, his brain struggling nearly as hard as his arms and legs were... until he finally relented with his body, gritted his teeth with all of his might, and put all of his energy inside of his skull... dammit, it's my mind... MY mind... **MINE**! _

۞

"There he is!" Wills cried out, as white lights flashed over them and the crowd was illuminated with false lightning. The young man began to head toward the edge of the stage, but was pulled back almost harshly by his father.

"No, Wills! I need both you and Joshamee to stay here to pull us both back up to safety! Jack is alright... he is struggling with himself because he can't control what's happening, but he's _alright_." William yelled, almost saying the words in unison to the lyrics that were booming out over the banks of speakers...

William went to the edge of the stage, and let the crowd below know by sign language that he was coming into the pit, and with an almost slow motion, graceful fall forward, he disappeared over the edge of the stage as if it were the dark, rolling sea that had once been the only place that he could exist...

Wills watched anxiously... Jack had disappeared from view into the crowd, and it was plain that he was no longer being passed around over heads... he had sunk beneath the surface of this sea of humanity, and the last time that Wills saw his slender Cousin Jack, it was obvious that he was lost in a storm of another kind... that the music and his brain had melted together in some sort of mad fantasy... and he had let himself drop down with glassy, wide, detached, bottomless eyes, and a very wicked grin...

۞

Only three songs had been played, but it had seemed like a hundred to Wills and Joshamee... the music still pounded, the smoke bombs exploded, the lights still wavered and blinked wildly, but they were rather startled to see a strong hand reach up for them from out of the inky darkness off of the edge of the stage... reaching down and pulling frantically, they struggled to pull William up, who had a firm grip on the hair of his dark skinned cousin... Jack was trying to get something solid under his feet, and was having no success at all, but once William was back up on the stage, three pairs of hands easily pulled him up by his two leather belts and one pocket of his Levi's, which promptly tore a hole in the seat of his jeans!

"BUGGER!" Jack was yelling, as he struggled to catch his breath, leaning hard into William and letting Wills hug him out of relief, and look him over to make certain that no damage was done... Jack's hair was partially unraveled, and his jeans were hanging a bit low, but otherwise he seemed to be unharmed.

William was about to lay into him until Jack put up his hands for silence and he stepped back into the shadows for a moment... his eyes were clear, William noted with relief, and Joshamee was slapping Jack on the back while the captain was rifling through his pockets... seemingly satisfied, his round, dark eyes sparkled at his young cousins, and he yelled above the noise, "NO TELLIN' WHERE I WOULDA ENDED UP, AYE, WILLIAM? FLOATING INTO TH' THAMES RIVER IF YE'D NOT COME IN T' PULL ME OUT"

"I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET YOU GO!" William fussed at him, goodnaturedly, as he looked his captain up and down.. he was, indeed unharmed, except for the one torn back pocket of his Levi's that revealed that Jack didn't wear underwear! As they all looked at one brown bum cheek through the seat of Jack's breeches, Wills and William crowed with laughter as Joshamee exclaimed, "BEGGIN' YER PARDON, CAP'N, BUT NOW TH' WHOLE WORLD KNOWS THA' YE GO 'COMMANDO'!"

۞

The limousine drove down the dark highway as smoothly as if it were gliding on ice, and the orders were to take the 20 mile trip back to the hotel slowly, so that the passengers could flourish in their rock star glory for a while longer... the party after the show was truly one that should do a rock band justice, with much liquor flowing and much good food. Wills was thrilled to have his photo taken with a smiling and friendly Charlie Watts, who sent him along with his personal cell phone number, and a pair of sticks that had been used during the playing of Wills' family's own song... a song of a slave who was enslaving others with her wits and her body...

"Brown Sugar" had been extended to a 15 minute set, and the whole of Twickenham Stadium was now nearly hoarse for singing and yelling along. And Jack's and William's usually strong voices were now nearly muted with merry singing like as if they were howling against a storm upon the quarterdeck of the Black Pearl, holding onto the wheel and dancing through the waves with the dark ship that had sailed through time with them.

By now, they were all talking, or rather slurring, quiet conversation amongst themselves as they were preparing to tell Janie, Elizabeth and Katie about the rousing evening that they'd spent ... at least, they were preparing to tell _parts_ of it...

"We shall keep some of this to ourselves, mates... what happens with the Stones, stays with the Stones..." Joshamee was saying, as his bleary eyes were having trouble focusing on bottle of rum in his hand.

William rubbed his own eyes and then looked, rather loosely over at Wills, who had partaken in several bottles of Guinness, but seemed to be unaffected... he was looking down at the signed pair of drumsticks in his hand, his warm brown eyes glowing, and his handsome young face that was so like his father's filled with happiness. William put his arm around his son's shoulders and said, quietly, "We can be thankful that your Great Uncle Jonathan struck up a friendship with the man who was cast to play our 'ancestor', Wills! Bloody good time, tonight, aye?"

Joshamee Gibbs was near passing out, as he laughed softly at Jack, who was laying down across a seat of the limousine, blissfully grinning and hiccuping... it was found out later that he had thoroughly lined his pockets whilst down in the depths of the mosh pit...

"It was like... _hiccup_... pickin' wild plums, mates..._hic_..." Jack was happily mumbling, trying to find his mouth with the bottle of rum...

"You managed to pick just about every pocket in that mosh pit, Jack," William chuckled, hiccuping a bit, himself... he pulled a cork out of another bottle as he glanced over at Gibbs, who was now snoring," You came away with enough cash to take our ladies out to fine restaurants for the rest of our stay! Imagine Janie's delight to try new foods!"

"Imagine Izzy's delight... _hiccup_... t' 'ave more time t' do research a' the finest libraries in all o' bloody Europe... _hic_.. in th' whole worl'!... " Jack chortled, as he nearly fell off of the seat with a huge flourish of his arms...

"Not t' mention th' lovely emerald ring tha' I pinched for 'er, right offa some lass' hand... you can give it to her, cousin... _hic... hiccup_... an' this!" he pulled a beautiful, sparkliing gold necklace chain out of his pocket, "THIS is for me Janie!"

It was gorgeous... a long, slinky solid gold neck chain, in a beautiful mariner's link and just right for Janie's taste in jewelry.

His eyes sobered a bit, as he caressed the fine gold with his long tapered fingers... "P'raps, someday... someday... there will be a pendant on it fer me Janie... a locket t' hold a lock of a baby's hair... _hic_... didja know tha' my papa has a locket wif one o' me own curls in it, nex' t' 'is 'eart?"

Silence fell over the group, as they all thought over the evening's events... but it did not last long, as Jack rolled over on the car seat with his back to the others, his unraveled hair hanging to the floor of the car like a black curtain, and he began to ramble, again, "Damn, mates, 'twas like a good bloody night on Tortuga! Like a brawl a' th' Faithful Bride... _hic_...bloody good time, that!"

And as he began to lose what was left of his husky, hoarse voice, loudly singing and trying to flap the torn seat of his jeans closed, rather clumsily... "bloody draft back there..." Wills finished off his bottle of Guinness and reached over and patted his Cousin Jack on the back... "_It's alright, now, in fact it's a gas_..."

"_It's alright... I'm Captain Jack Flash... hiccup... it's a gas gas gas... yeah_!!" And with that, Jack happily passed out, with one fluttering hand, and it's bottle of rum, dropping with a thud.

Wills and William looked at their slumbering companions, and Wills stretched his long legs out next to his father's... they rode in silence for a while, and finally Wills said, "What you said back there a ways was true, Dad..."

"What was that, son?"

"That we can be thankful that Uncle Jonathan became friends with Keith Richards... "

"Because we had a good time, and made good friends, tonight?" William yawned, as he scratched his scarred chest and chuckled at Joshamee's open mouth snoring.

"Well, yes, that..." Wills said, as he opened one more bottle of Guinness, "... but mostly, because it brought back my Cousin Jack the way that he should be... not the man vexed so terribly by a movie, but 'Captain Jack Flash, the Pirate of the Mosh Pit'..." he chuckled affectionately.

And as father and son tapped their bottles together in tribute to an evening that they would never forget, the limousine continued into the what was now becoming the light of dawn...


	38. Book II, A Bedchamber Talk

_**Author's note: **Many of my faithful readers may not know that I posted TWO CHAPTERS over the weekend, due to the website having some email alert issues... be sure to read those chapters first, mates! __Here is a little mid-week surprise for you... a sweet, shorter chapter that will lead into a much darker story in history... and a big "go raibh maith agut" to me mate who found a snippet of writing that I needed for this chapter, which I had managed to drop into the computer maelstrom... she knows who she is, so "thanks!"! Enjoy! Pirate Cat_

۞

Quietly, Jack closed the door of his and Janie's small, cozy bedchamber behind him, leaving Elizabeth to her editing and leaving it up to her to hide the small gift from Mick, Keith, Charlie and Ron in the box that was stashed underneath her and William's huge bed up in their room, dubbed long ago as the Honeymoon Room... the clandestine box that was jokingly refered to by the captain and the Turners as the Baby Sparrow Treasure Chest.

With stockinged feet tiptoeing softly in the darkness, his eyes were aided by the small Victorian night lamp that sat upon Janie's dressing table. It had been a real, oil burning lamp at one time, but Jack had it wired for electricity so that Janie could enjoy it at all times... it's soft glow lit up a pool of warm light only large enough to enable one to see their way to the bathroom in the middle of the night without stubbing one's toe on the uneven flagstone floor. Jack paused and looked at the tiny night lamp... it was pink opalescent glass, with bead fringe hanging from it's silk shade, and Janie had seen it in a small shop during a trip to London in 1888, and simply had to have it... a trip to London that, in spite of his untrustworthy memory, he remembered quite well...

Dismissing his thoughts, and holding his beaded braids against his bare chest in order to quiet their customary jingling, Jack very carefully and ever-so-delicately slid himself in between the sheets of his side of their large feather bed... it was always cause for a giggle to think that their bed, with it's heavy walnut headboard and handmade quilt, took up most of their room. There was spare little space left for any other furniture, other than a nightstand upon each side, and Janie's mirrored dressing table. The nightstands were identical, covered with identical lace doilies... the tables were of heavy walnut, like the headboard, and of the first furnishings that Janie obtained in the 1700s, but each table had it's own odd trinkets and baubles that were distinctly Jack's or Janie's.

Janie's always had her tortoiseshell hairbrush, her clock, a bottle of rosewater to sweeten the bedsheets, and always some small wee fancy or another... Jack's table mostly had a crock filled with a very odd assortment of sea shells and pebbles, coins and beads, exactly like the crock that still sat upon his shelf in his cabin upon the Pearl... small bits of polished glass, and other things that he was always attracted to, and always seemed to be emptying from his pockets... plus his old flintlock pistol, which he still cleaned and oiled daily. It held one single shot, and was still in perfect working condition. Like his sword, which was hanging on the wall above their bed, and his tricorn, which he still wore even in 2007, the pistol was an integral part of him that had never been stored away, nor would it ever be, as far as Janie was concerned.

The night was as deep and as soft as velvet, as it was threatening to rain out in the forest beyond their partially opened window. The lace curtains were fluttering slightly, and the air was humid. Jack reached over to make sure that he had hung his bandanna on the finial post earlier, as he always did... it was a compulsive action, but he always felt better knowing where his effects were in the darkness... he silently pulled the leather string from the long pigtail that was formerly adorned by a reindeer shinbone in another time, and sighed with pleasure as he shook that hair loose and let it luxuriously spill down to mingle with the rest of his fluffy hair that had taken quite a life of it's own since Janie had so industriously shampooed it the day before...

It was then that Janie's whispered Irish lilt startled him a little, "So... what were you and Izzy laughing about, just now?"

"'Ow long have ye been awake, _mo ghr__á_?" Jack's eyes widened, even in the darkness... he hoped that Janie had heard nothing of the wonderful wee gift that Izzy was instructed to stow "above deck" in their room.

"I've been awake only as the two of ye laughed, and ye tried to sneak into our room," Janie giggled softly, "Ye were talking to yourself, just now..."

"I was?" Jack pushed himself down under the sheet, "... oh!..." and Janie immediately moved over and up against his side. The captain took a deep, pleasured breath as he gathered her up, and said, "We were talkin' about th' wild debauchery wot William, Wills, Joshamee an' meself partook in upon th' night we spent wif Papa an' Keif las' year." Grinning and stretching, Janie could see Jack's gold teeth glitter in the dim light, as he said, "Wild debauchery... almost like Tortuga, tha' night was... before it became one big waterpark an' vacation spot fer tourists wearin' pirate costumes." A slight note of disgust was detected in Jack's husky voice. "Ah well.. those were th' days, aye?"

Janie was nestled in Jack's arms, as he laid on his back and blissfully sighed. She traced his chest with a finger, and bluntly said, "Jackie... I know that you have not taken advantage of the wenches in port for nearly 300 years...' she paused, and softly asked, "... do ye miss that, like ye miss the old Tortuga?" This question was greeted with stunned silence, and Janie could feel Jack turn his head and could feel his eyes trying their best to stare at her.

Jack was shocked, and it was even in the darkness of their bedchamber that he could feel Janie's cheek burning hot against his shoulder. "Wot th'... why..."

Janie's whisper grew even quieter, when she said, "I just wondered if ye miss _that_ kind of freedom, Jack... now that we've been 'married' for all of these years, and have a baby on the way... do you miss it?... were some of those women ... beautiful?" her voice trailed off.

It took him a very long moment to let these absolutely absurd questions sink in... Finally, his hand went over hers as she rested it over his heart, and he said, with an almost melancholy finality, "I do not miss the wenches, lass. 'Twas my own fault tha' my legend tha' I made up for meself included somethin' such as tha'...if anyone thought tha' I I enjoyed tha' part o' th' legend tha' I foolishly concocted, I fooled 'em, din't I? I fooled 'em all...Just ask William or Joshamee. That part o' me legend did not happen nearly as much as I said it did... "

Pausing, his hand went down over her pregnant belly, and stayed there, protectively. "I know wot yer thinkin', lass... yes, I visited wenches here an' there as a young man, an' aye, befo' you an' I claimed some ownership over each other... but when we parted in a bad way prior t' my bein' afflicted wif th' Black Spot, I never touched another woman in tha' way, Janie. I couldn't.

'... when I fled Ireland, ashamed tha' I couldn't prevent ye from bein' sold int' marriage t' Sean O'Hennessey, I would bed a doxie, now an' then, but most times it was fer profit, I'm ashamed t' admit... I used meself as a leverage t' find out this thing an' that from those wot I 'ad loosened up wif glib, smooth words an' cheap rum, an' I'll be th' first t' say tha' it was filthy dealin'... ye know how much I hate bein' touched, Janie, an' you can be assured tha' there was very, very little touching involved... jus' find out wot I wanted t' know, get th' deed done t' pay for said information, an' leave...leave 'em a coin t' think they'd been paid, an' steal the _rest _o' their money an' jewelry t' go get drunk for wot I'd just done...it was a very, very _cold_ feeling... a very _dirty_ feeling... but I could find out things wif sweet lies an' shiny coins, like where me Pearl was last seen, an' when... can ye understand tha', love? It's all part o' bein' a..." and Jack paused, then said, bitterly, " ... a legendary pirate."

There was a silence between them, and Jack continued, sadly, wondering why the love of his life still wondered about such things, after all of these years, "... most o' them did not like me at all, after they found out wot I was about... all I was worth t' them was a bit o' shine... an' I was pretty much th' only one wot would get slapped so regularly in public fer tellin' 'em honestly not t' bother with pitchin' woo, for I cared for a woman in Eire tha' was more beautiful, an' didn't need t' paint her face t' look like an angel. An' I was thinkin' t' meself, tha' very same woman was much too good fer th' likes o' me, but she cared fer me wif all o' her 'eart, anyroads..."

He sighed, heavily, as it bothered him that Janie would bring this up, over two centuries later... he began to withdraw his hand from her belly, and she stopped him, pressing his hand back over the blessed life, within her, that they had created in such love... pulling him even closer to her, she paused, and then leaned over and kissed him, and said, softly, "... I'm sorry, darlin', they were silly, folly questions. I was being' selfish and foolish, wasn't I? Here we are, almost 300 years later... ye chose _me_ to share those 300 years with, and no one else, and you have shown time and time again how much you love me...why did I make you feel that you had to say all of that? Can ye forgive me? " Jack snickered, as she lightly brushed her eyelashes against his dark cheek, with a sweet butterfly kiss. He liked that.

Pausing, she chuckled softly, running her fingers through his black hair, and Jack smiled as she said, in a sweetly naughty way, "... I wish that those wenches could know, now, whenever _we've_ made love, and when we made this wee one, here," she patted her middle,"... there was a LOT of marvelous touching involved!"

Hugging her close under the covers, the captain nuzzled his face into her neck, and tickled her with his mustache,"And in nearly three centuries, YOU have never slapped me!"

۞

An hour passed, and Jack and Janie kept whispering to each other, as the light in the great room clicked off and it was evident from Elizabeth's rather loud yawn that she was retiring for the night... it was now nearly midnight, and the gathering thundershower was now tapping a branch of the tree just outside of the bedchamber window against the glass... the lace curtains began to ripple harder, and the leaves in the forest just beyond were rustling ... the sound of the waterfall could be heard in the distance, but would soon be silenced by the sounds of the trees and the breezes... as it did nearly nightly during this time of the year, thunder rumbled... in the distance, an owl hooted softly.

Janie's hands were mischievously finding Jack's exposed ribs under the light blankets, and Jack's toes were finding Janie's... they had discovered very, very early on - when Jack was three and Janie was five - exactly where each other was ticklish. Suddenly, Jack leaned up on one elbow, and said, his eyes nearly glowing in the light of the night lamp, "Janie... do ye remember th' very first time tha' we took ye int' London? I should think tha' ye wouldn't need t' ask wot ye asked me t'night, if ye did..."

Janie stopped her efforts to playfully capsize her love in bed, and looked straight into his dark chocolate eyes... "Yes... you're right... " Her cheeks flushed hotly at what she was about to say, and she finally laid her head against his shoulder, as she said, "I felt truly beautiful, then... because you took me to a part of London to see what the dark side of life really looks like, away from the docks and the waterfront that you and your crew stayed near... you showed me just how those people live who have few choices... like someone else I know." Janie slowly laid herself down as she had before, tucked into her Jackie's side, lovingly. She reached up, and stroked his hair away from his face.

"Aye, lassie, I had t' show ye jus' why I chose my life wif you... th' life tha' I always wanted, before Beckett took it all away from me..." Jack's eyes closed halfway, and he snuggled his Janie close to him, their arms twining around each other. "William an I had t' take you an' Izzy t' th' Whitechapel District... where th' soiled doves were desperately tryin' t' get by wif sellin' themselves t' the dregs o' mankind... an' as if they didn't have t' struggle enough t' keep alive..." the captain paused, ... as he wickedly squeezed Janie until she squeeked, "Ye scamp!" ... "As if they didn't 'ave enough t' contend wif..." his voice whispered, "... they were bein' sought out by an evil spectre in th' streets o' Whitechapel who was never caught... an evil spectre who called 'imself 'Jack the Ripper'..."

Janie shivered, as the winds tossed the tree limbs, outside, like grasping, frightening, murderous hands...and she waited, like a wide eyed little girl, for her beautiful gypsy boy to recount the tale of her very first foray into the streets of a macabre side of the city of London that she hoped to never see, again...

_To be continued..._


	39. Book II, A Second Employment

۞

It was a chilly November morning of 1888, with no sun... not uncommon for London. Even if the sun had shone, it would be partially blocked by the tall, smoke stained buildings that surrounded the small, riverfront hotel that catered to the lower and middle class, as they disembarked from the numerous ships and boats which would navigate their way to the docks. The River Thames was deep, here, and this was a very busy location, although at this early hour the activity was limited to a few pigeons that were waddling about the wet cobblestones, and dock hands who were lolling about, smoking cigarettes and shaking off sleep or hangovers from the night before.

Cold fog was winding its silent way all about the gray streets, lending a ghostlike visual quality to the scene before her, Janie O'Madden thought, as she, Jack, William and Elizabeth were shown to a small, cozy table in the hotel's dining room. The hotel was not a grand one, but was unusually clean for this part of London, and it was only because Janie and Elizabeth wished to visit the city that they were even taking in the establishment's accommodations... whilst in port, Jack and William always spent their sleeping hours aboard the Black Pearl, not only for familiarity but also for safety. Joshammee Gibbs was not along for this voyage, as he and Meg were busily putting a new bar into the pub, and they happily agreed to let Wills stay with them for a few days.

"Coffee, love?" Jack's husky, deep voice snapped Janie out of her rather morose thoughts, as the fog outside of the window next to their table enveloped the bowsprit of the Black Pearl as she was docked just beyond the street before them. Already she was being loaded with cartons and heavy boxes... cargo to be delivered to Norrington Shipyards, to the south of London and far away from this depressing place. Janie had never seen London, and so far was not impressed.

"Oh, thank you, darlin'," Janie nodded, as she turned to her companions and tried not to let her first impression of the city be such a negative one. "I'm looking forward to our day, ahead," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic, as she stirred a spoonful of sugar into her cup. Jack handed her a small menu board, his dark eyes searching her face for the reason that she might be so quiet upon this morning, but it was Elizabeth who already knew.

As they had come down the gangplank of the mighty Black Pearl upon the evening before, another ship was preparing to set sail at the pier next to them... it was a luxury cruise, no doubt, as the ship was shining and new, her furled, crisp sails obviously untried, her varnished decks yet untested by salt air. And the guests who were slowly parading up the gangplank were dressed in garments that were the height of fashion.

But what had affected Janie the most, Elizabeth knew, was the women... the beautiful, pale, creamy skinned, slender women, with their tiny, corseted waists and their flawless complexions, alighting the deck of the _Lark _as if they walked upon air. As she and Jack descended the gangplank, she could not help but stare at them, and felt, once again, like the ugly duckling in the presence of graceful swans. Jack had noticed this, and merely placed his arm around her own corseted waist, quietly, trying to turn her way from this sight that always seemed to bother her.

What had added to her feelings of homeliness came as they had walked the expanse and into the small building of the dock master...as Jack and William were checking in and joking with the portly, red faced little man who spoke with a strong, almost unintelligible Cockney accent, she had errantly glanced at a newspaper that was laying upon his small desk. She picked it up...

It was not the headlines that were catching her eye... the headlines that were shouting out, in bold, black print, of a series of murders that were leaving Scotland Yard baffled and desperate... what caught her eye, of all things, was a small advertisement at the bottom of the page, for a miraculous ladies' skin cream... "guaranteed to remove unsightly facial scars, moles of various sizes, and those unsightly blemishes of the lower class... freckles".

Janie had put the newspaper down, and felt so dreadfully and painfully plain, and now blemished, and was so thankful when she and Jack had settled into their small, but pleasant room for the night... he always found ways to make her feel pretty, but there was a feeling of such inferiority that invaded her heart upon arriving, and she could not quite shake it...even at such a lovely breakfast table, spread with a white table cloth, and adorned with a small vase with a fresh sprig of daisies... someone at this humble establishment took a great deal of pride in their work, and Janie could appreciate this small effort...

If only such small efforts could make her feel as attractive as the women, such as those that they had seen boarding that other ship with such elegance... women that she felt she could never compete with. She felt so guilty to think that she sometimes felt like a tall, ugly ogre, compared to her petite best friend, Elizabeth, who was fully aware of this, and felt nearly as guilty that her friend Janie was made to feel ugly at one time, because of what Jack, especially, considered her most beautiful assets...

"Oh, Janie, it has been so many years since I've visited London," Elizabeth was saying, attempting to lighten the bleak morning, as she leaned across the table in the soft, foggy light, "I never loved the country of my birth, but always enjoyed visiting in order to remind myself just how lucky I was to leave for the Caribbean with my father. I hope that your first visit to the city will make you truly appreciate what we have in Eire."

Jack and William had been industriously wolfing down their bacon and eggs, both plates sprinkled liberally with salt and pepper, and beckoning the lone waiter for more coffee. William said, around a large mouthful of eggs, "... I think that Janie already appreciates what we have back in Eire, Elizabeth... I am hoping that Janie learns to appreciate what Jack and the rest of her family have in _her_... I wish that she would appreciate herself..."

Janie looked up at William in shock, as three pairs of eyes rested upon her. William was sometimes given to rather blunt candor with those that he cared about, and he always accredited this to his being part Irish... that part being the part of him that was related to Jack, through their shared grandmother.

Janie blinked a little at all of them, her rosy cheeks began to redden, and she murmured into her coffee cup, "I'm certain that I have no idea what ye're talking about, William Turner!"

Gently, Jack reached over and took Janie's hand in his own, and said, "Love, I saw ye lookin' at those others wot were boardin' th' _Lark _last evenin', an' William an' Izzy saw ye lookin' at tha' bloody foolish advertisement fer ..." he snorted with disgust.." _freckle remover!" _In some minor exasperation, Jack fluttered his other hand and said, his handsome dark face a bit impatient, "Why do ye let these things bother ye, Janie?"

Almost angrily, Janie took her hand from his and in an uncharacteristic show of her feelings, "Look at all of ye... Izzy, your beauty is almost legendary among pirate lore!... William, you're so handsome to a fault, ye are! Do ye have any idea how many heads I've seen ye turn, in any number of towns and ports we've visited? What a beautiful couple ye make!

"An' Jackie..." Jack's shocked eyes were meeting Janie's now glistening ones... he could not understand one bit of this. "Jackie... oh, look at ye..." she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek... she had always thought of him, in his flamboyance, to be the most perfectly flawless man that she had ever laid eyes on, in spite of his wild looks.

Janie could barely speak any more, "Jackie... ye can hardly call _me_ any of those words when we see those other women... certainly the name of 'Captain Jack Sparrow' conjures up more visions of loveliness on your arm than the likes of me...freckled, plain, tall, un-petite and homely Janie O'Madden..."

And with that, Janie began to get up from the table, removing her napkin from her lap to use as a handkerchief... Jack's eyes were frantically looking from both of the astonished Turners' faces to Janie's tearful one... what had brought this on? Was it leaving Janie's and Jack's treasured haven in Ireland and the safe decks of the Black Pearl to venture out into a world upon land that Janie might actually feel inferior in? A world that Jack's legend had told her of... a world of beautiful woman and decadent, freewheeling life away from the Inn, that she truly might not be a part of?

She had seen the dangerous part of his life, this was true, but she had never been able to shake the thoughts of her Jackie in bed with other women in the long gone past... women that Janie was convinced were classic, breathtaking beauties of Elizabeth's ilk... not hers...

Not that his bedding a doxie bothered her that much, as it was legal, and she and Jack thought that they were not bound to each other, then, but the thought that he might meet a woman who might captivate him and steal Jack's heart from her with her physical beauty would sometimes overwhelm her... as a child, Janie had been told by her governess that freckles and red hair were marks of ugliness, and sometimes, those words came back to haunt her, even if Jack had spent his life telling her how much he loved her for these things... indeed, when Jack did not come back to her for well over a year, she thought that their angry parting had driven him into another's arms for good... it was later that she found out that he had been taken into the maw of the Kraken.

Ahhh, that's it, Jack thought, as Elizabeth and William almost read his mind and nodded... "Here we go again... the 'other women'...," the captain said, sadly. "Doesn't matter 'ow much I tell 'er...'tis in the eye o' th' beholder, but she doesn't listen...it's her tha' I love, an' tha' will never change..."

Getting up from the table, Jack caught Janie by her arm, turned her around and pulled her close. Drying the tears that Janie so hated to let fall in front of others, he said, so only they could hear in the busy little dining room, "Janie, were ye thinkin' those things when I made love t' ye last night? Were ye thinkin' 'oh, Jack could be out in th' streets, pickin' up any gorgeous society woman tha' 'e wants'? Did I leave ye behind in a cold, lonely bed fer another? I am goin' t' dispel those thoughts today, because in all honesty, love, _I'm tired of it_!" He bobbed his head toward her and made big round eyes, trying to urge a smile from his love, who had compared herself to other women for much too long.

As he pulled her chair back out for her, and gently made tearful lassie sit back down, and beckoned the now harried waiter back over for more coffee, Jack pulled his chair over so that he could put his arm around Janie, as she was now completely embarrassed for her quiet and uncharacteristic outburst.

Elizabeth was now reaching across and patting Janie's hand... Janie had truly never seen the seamy world that pirates were forced to live in and that Jack had protected her from, and Elizabeth knew exactly what William and Jack were thinking, when William leaned across the table and said, seriously,"Perhaps we should take Janie and Elizabeth on a trip to Whitechapel... she has only seen a part of what a pirate's life can be like... it's not what she thinks, is it, Jack?"

"Whitechapel?" Janie's blue eyes widened, as she turned to Jack. "Isn't that where..."

"Aye, it's 'where'..." Jack had now pulled her close and was delicately raising a finger to her nose, a sad smile on his face, "... but I want t' put a lot o' things t' rest in your mind, _mo ghrá_... women such as those that we saw, an' tha' make ye feel th' way tha' I hate t' see ye feel, are _not_ ones tha' would even look twice at me wifout looks o' disdain. I plan t' show ye, so tha' ye can finally understand, wot my life was really like... a life tha' I didn't want but had no choice but to live, an' a part o' things that I swore off when I admitted tha' I only wished t' give tha' part o' myself t' a fiery lassie in Eire, wif copper red curls an' a beautiful, curvaceous body covered in absolutely glorious freckles... "

William and Elizabeth grinned, as Janie dipped her chin and blushed.

And Jack knew that it was time that Janie saw the cold, hard truth, about those who had no choices... unless they were Captain Jack Sparrow, and had forced his way back from a life that might have been, if Lord Beckett had been given his way, a life of hopelessness.

۞

Amos Peller looked out the front door of his photography emporium into another bleak, gray Whitechapel morning. He clasped his hands behind his back, and sighed deeply at the thought of yet another day passing without so much as one customer. The once bustling and respectable street was on the edge of the district, and his shop had been in this very spot for nearly 35 years, since he and his Minnie had opened it with great fanfare in the 1850s with the advent of the art of photography. He and Minnie had shared a good life together, he thought, as he let his eyes wander up to the gallery of portraits that displayed his talents as a preservationist of images. Minnie...

Her portrait hung in a place of honour in the center of the room. Taken when she was in her forties, it was hand tinted with watercolours in such an artful and beautiful fashion that it almost seemed as if she could speak to him... her smiling countenance had gazed down at him for ten years, now, since she had left him to be with the angels. Amos could still see her laughing green eyes and her round cheeks... her face serene in prayer at Saturday temple, and her loving arms enfolding family members as they came home for dinner to celebrate Yom Kippur. How he missed her, but how they had instilled the love of family among their children. He was looking forward to traveling over to another part of the city at the close of business today, to spend the weekend with his son, Abraham, and his own large family.

As he looked more closely at the portrait if Minnie, under the curved glass of her frame, he saw his own reflection. He was tall and graying, with a trimmed mustache and mutton chop sideburns. His own face belied his age of 58, and he always dressed as fashionably as he could, considering his dwindling income from the lack of customers. Who could blame them, he thought, as he went back over to the doorway... the decay of this neighbourhood was creeping like a plague, slowly and surely, outward from within, and it would not be long before his street would be overcome with the horrible conditions that so many were living in only a few blocks down.

Whitechapel was a cesspool of vice, a dumping ground for those who had immigrated into the city of London from other parts of Europe, hapless people with no money and no place to go... Irish peasants who had made their way into England during the Great Famine, Russian and Polish Jews who were the victims of religious persecution in their own land, many English who were, themselves, victims of a stagnating economy and trying to escape being taken to the workhouses, but only falling into a life of despair, and having to make their way however they could.

Alcoholism and drug addiction ran rampant, as it was the only way that some of these "unfortunates" could escape the ever present gloom and desperation. Especially in these times... times in which a cold, merciless murderer was making his way along the dark, dank night time streets, committing unspeakable crimes against those who were unable to defend themselves, but who had sunk so low so as to sell their bodies in the very streets in order to be able to buy a single crust of bread...

Amos shook his head, and had almost decided to simply lock the doors for the day and leave for his son's home a bit early, but his eyes caught a sight of a very interesting foursome, as they made their way along the foggy, wet street.. a foursome that was definitely not of the Whitechapel district... his artist's eye instantly appreciated what he saw in these two couples, and what in interesting portrait they would make, he thought. And how refreshing it was, to see two ladies of such loveliness, in this place that Amos was thinking of leaving, after all of these years...

He nonchalantly went out onto the front step of his shop, and looked up and down the street, as if he had not seen them... he was a man of good manners, after all, and would not be so forward as a street vendor, hawking his wares from a pushcart, but inwardly hoped that this interesting foursome might consider having their photograph taken upon this morning.

۞

"Oh! I would love to have our photograph taken! We've never done that, before!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as they all had stopped in front of the Peller Photographic Emporium. William leaned back and read the sign aloud, with a grin, "'The Purveyor of the Fine Portraiture'." Looking back down and nudging Jack, he said, "I daresay that he might enjoy working with the likes of us, aye, Jack?"

Jack had been leaning forward from his hips, studying the samples of Master Peller's professional talents in the large, glass windows. Janie was looking all around at this quiet street... many storefronts were boarded up, or obviously neglected, and she thought that it was a bit sad that this lovely, well kept shop was being rather ignored in the great, huge city that enveloped it all around... a city that had seemingly developed an invisible fence around this neighbourhood in order to keep the pestilence from the rest of the respectable residents. She frowned at the thought, as she thought of her own despicable and long dead father... a man to whom appearances and money meant everything.

"Aye, cousin," Jack responded, as regarded the rather boring photographs of a couple about to be wed, a rather stuffy looking fellow in a military uniform, and one very obviously deceased old man in a coffin...

"Eww. Whoever started tha' tradition was even sicker in th' head than I am! Bloody Victorians, wif their odd ideas.." he muttered. Janie nudged him with a bit of amusement, as she agreed that the custom of photographing the deceased was, indeed, a strange custom... and rather amusing, if one had a macabre sense of humour. "Well, darlin', I think that we could provide Master Peller with livelier subjects than that poor fellow! Let's go in."

Amos looked up and smiled, as this wonderfully diverse group came through the doorway... the small brass bell above the door announced their arrival. The bell had been there from the day that they had opened the doors of the business, and had been useful in times when his studio was bustling with so much business that he and Minnie would need to be called out to greet customers... such was not the case, any longer.

"Welcome! How may I assist you this morning?" Amos extended his hand, and it was the tall, younger man who took it, even if Amos had extended it to the shorter, very slender man who was looking around... Amos noticed that the two men and the young blond woman had glanced around quickly as they had come in, and then their eyes met as if to tell each other that they were safe. Odd, but the men had the look of sailors about them, and that explained a great deal.

"We would like to see about having our portrait taken, sir," the young man said, "My name is William Turner, and this is my wife, Elizabeth... this is my cousin, Captain Jack Sparrow, and his ... 'wife'... Janie." Janie smiled a little at William's hesitation. It was Jack who spoke, then, as he pointed at the portrait of the smiling woman in the ornate, oval frame. "Look a' tha'! It's got colours!" He walked over, with Janie on his arm, and Amos tried not to stare at this man's waterlike way of walking... obviously not one who took to land very often, he thought.

"It would be my pleasure to take your portrait... that particular one showcases watercolour tinting... it was done several years ago, and it does hold up quite well!"

"Whist, darlin'! I would love to have one with colours!" Janie was finally becoming her old self in studying this interesting example of Amos' talent, "Did ye do this yourself, Master Peller?"

"Yes, I did," Amos smiled, modestly, "This portrait is my late wife... I took the photograph, and then tinted it myself..." he hesitated, then said, ".. it was finished after she passed away... so much of the tinting was done from memory, but normally I take notes during the portrait sitting so that I may use the colours that my subjects desire! And I must say that all of you would be wonderful subjects... I should truly enjoy making a beautiful portrait of the four of you! Especially the two ladies, for such fashionable ladies I have not seen in a long time!"

It was true. Elizabeth had taken great pains to point out to Janie as they had ridden through more affluent parts of the city upon this morning that Janie was actually, and unintentionally, the epitome of fashion during these days! The figure that was favoured among the dress designers, nowadays, was the figure of a woman with the voluptuous shape of an hourglass, with a corseted waist and strong build. The fashions of the day, even though Janie tended to wear the same, modest designs, were the garments that suited Janie to perfection.

Amos had already taken mental notes as to the appearance of each of his subjects... the two women were absolutely stunning in their own way... the younger one with her golden blond hair swept up into a shell comb on the side, with ringlet curls dancing around her face... her creamy skin was tanned, and even though it was not considered acceptable by most women, upon her this coloring was breathtaking. She had a small hat perched upon her head, with a dancing ostrich feather that was dyed to match the golden brown autumn dress that she wore, a dress coloured in the hue of deep chocolate, decorated with smart gold braid... great thought had been put into this collection of garments, as it truly shone this young woman's golden colouring in the most glowing of tones. Elizabeth Turner was obviously of good breeding, and she carried herself proudly beside the tall young man who was her husband.

The other woman was obviously older, he noted, but carried herself with a regal air that would rival Queen Victoria. Her appearance gave her away immediately as one of Celt or Gael stock, and her delightful speech confirmed an Irish background. Her complexion was fair and her cheeks delightfully rosy, her face sprinkled liberally with freckles and her eyes a startling blue. Most of all, Amos noted that her royal blue dress, trimmed in beautiful bobbin lace around the collar, made her curly, unruly deep auburn hair shine like a fall sunset on the sea. She had, strangely, what seemed to be a royal blue, deep green and gold gypsy shawl across her shoulders, that was edged with long, gold fringe... her purse matched this shawl, and it also seemed to match her husband and his young cousin in independence of appearance.

The two men were a study all unto themselves... young Turner was tall, muscular, very handsome of serene, tanned face with almost the look of a classic Greek sculpture. He wore well fitting black trousers and a dark purple shirt, open at the collar... Amos noticed a large, jagged scar and wondered if it's origin. The young man had long, curly brown hair falling down his back, that was tied with a light blue bandanna, in a very proud way... these men, it seemed, had a fashion all of their own. His left ear was pierced with a gold earring, and he wore shiny, new knee high boots. A blue striped sash was tied around his waist, and Amos could see an ivory handled dagger, there, as well. Amos could see that the two men were related by the identical line of the back of their jaws... something, he noted sadly, that he learned to notice from another line of work that he had been forced to take to supplement his own income.

The other man, Sparrow, was truly a photographer's dream subject. As the foursome discussed what canvas backdrop they wished to have for their scenic background, Amos took in the sea captain, and thought, with a great deal of respect, that the two men truly had a look of pirates about them.

Sparrow was small of frame, only about an inch taller than the women, if not for the heels of his brown leather boots. His own brown trousers were stuffed into those boots, and were looser than his cousin's. He wore a white linen shirt and a typical sea man's vest in a shade of gray, tied at the waist with a long, ornately knotted red and white sash... there was a repeating pistol stuck casually in this sash, and it seemed that neither man felt a need to hide a weapon upon his person.

But the most interesting features of the man were not these things. Amos could not help but stare at the long ropes of hair that were severely pulled back and tied at the back of Sparrow's neck in a leather string... it formed one queue of hair that was as thick around as a man's arm. This hair was adorned with beads and trinkets of all kinds, and one long string of beads hung down, loosely, to the left of the man's face and down his shoulder. The captain wore not one, but two, silver hoop earrings in his own left ear, and many rings. Fascinating, Amos thought...

With his hair pulled back and tied, and his head topped with a red bandanna and a Greek fisherman's hat, also adorned with a band of beads across the front, Sparrow's angular face was a study in dark, rich colours, like as if he had been made from dark caramel... obviously of coloured blood, somehow, perhaps a gypsy. Amos was completely intrigued by this family, and being a man of the Jewish faith and an artist with a camera, he had absolutely no bias of race or creed... mankind was his interest and his love, and he wished to bring out the best in his subjects with his photographs...

As he was happily conversing with these interesting customers, they were interupted by the ring of the telephone that occupied an inobtrusive place upon the wall. "Pardon me, please... " he said, ".. I must answer..." As he did so, they all noticed the change in this distinguished man's demeanor as he conversed with whomever was on the other end of the line. It was as if Master Peller's warm enjoyment of his guests was deflated with a cold, dank burst of musty wind from one of the Whitechapel alleyways...

Turning to the wondering family before him, Amos said, flatly, his face taking on an ashen shade of gray, "I must apologize... I have been called out to the street of Miller's Court. I must close my emporium for the day."

Seeing the crestfallen faces before him, and knowing how much he would enjoy a sitting with these people before his camera, Amos hesitated, as William and Jack studied his face with deep interest. The older man reconsidered, and then admitted, "Well, perhaps we can come back and continue with our business, as I might need it, in all honesty, as well as a good stiff drink..."

Hanging his head down, almost in shame, then looking back up at the faces before him, Amos Peller reached down for his portable camera bag that he stored behind his counter, and he said, quietly, "... my business has been so bad, that I have had to take a second employment that helps to pay my bills, I'm afraid..." Straightening up and recovering some of his proud demeanor, he placed a bowler hat upon his head, and said, "... I am also employed as a police photographer...

Janie's hand flew to her throat, and Elizabeth, William and Jack all looked at each other, then back to this mild mannered man, who now had the look of a man who was being dragged to a gallows of his own..

"I have been called by the police, just now, and must report to a crime scene..." Amos opened the door, and the brass bell seemed to ring a death knell, as he beckoned his companions out into the foggy street, that was now threatening rain, "... it seems that Jack the Ripper has struck, again..."

_To be continued..._  
,


	40. Book II, The Work of a Devil

۞

"Allow us t' accompany you t' Miller's Court, Master Peller."

Amos turned around in surprise, as he locked the door of his studio with a large, iron key. Turning to the foursome standing on the sidewalk before him, he stared at Captain Sparrow, who was looking back at him with what seemed to be very world-wise and mysterious dark eyes. "We were goin' down into th' Whitechapel District, anyroads, as my Janie has lived a rather ... ahem... sheltered life, an' I wished t' show her wot life is like outside o' our county, in Ireland... my cousins an' meself are of th' sea, an' we are proficient in defendin' ourselves an' those tha' we care t' defend... let us go wif ye, mate. Might make th' thoughts o' wot will lie before yer camera lens less unpleasant..."

This slight man was spreading his hands out in an appealing manner, and Amos replied, "I should like that, Captain Sparrow... I must admit that going deeper into the area is nervewracking these days... and who knows what will be waiting for me..."

In spite of the November chill, Master Peller felt beads of nervous perspiration break out under his bowler hat. Each of the Ripper's victims had been progressively worse in the condition that their bodies had been left in... each of the victims had been a woman of ill repute... or as those who held themselves above those who inhabited the neighborhood would say..."unfortunates".

And as the small group set off down the street, Janie exchanged a look with Elizabeth... after they had finished their breakfast at the hotel, and it was made known that they would be visiting a part of London with such a grisly reputation as Whitechapel, they had gone back to their small rooms to retrieve their purses... it was not necessary to tell Jack and William that Janie could wield a dagger with as great an expertise as she could wield a skillet in the kitchen or over an enemy's head, and could hide said dagger upon her person as well as any pirate or gypsy could... and anyone who bore witness to a former governour's daughter, wearing only a short and obscene robe in a pirate lord's steamy bathhouse in Singapore, knew that Elizabeth Swann Turner's demure and petite figure could inobtrusively and rather shockingly conceal any number of weapons... knowing where they were headed, the captain and his first mate would have it no other way than to know that their beautiful and courageous Victorian flowers were prepared to defend, and were secretly armed to the teeth, in case it would be necessary... such was the life of pirates, gypsies, and innkeepers, alike.

۞

Even if the morning had been bright and sunny, the dark mood that was set by the latest news of yet another purported Ripper murder silenced all as they walked at a brisk pace. Janie could not help but notice that as they progressed into darker, dirtier streets, Jack, William and Elizabeth instinctively moved closer to the dingy buildings and foreboding alleyways... it was the way that pirates had to live in some places, when those who would wish to do harm to them might encourage a hasty concealment of their persons.

She watched Jack's dark face as Master Peller spoke to them... he was ahead of them by a few steps, his own eyes flickering back and forth as the fog and rain began to come down with more persistence. "... I should like to try to find a cab for us to hire... it's a long walk to our destination, and I should not like to see the ladies' lovely garments soiled... they might become soiled even if it were not raining..."

Jack's face was like stone as Amos spoke these words, and Janie was beginning to understand... customarily, they would walk arm in arm, but upon this day, his left hand was gripping her right hand tightly, and his own right hand was resting lightly upon the repeating pistol that was tucked into his belt... he'd made her walk closer to the brick and masonry buildings, protectively. She knew what was going through his mind, as his own eyes hardened, even though he kept an unreadable mask over the remainder of his visage. Soiled, Master Peller had said... soiled garments.. soiled souls...

It was William's whispered voice that Janie heard, just behind her, as he and Elizabeth were walking very, very closely to them... "These are the things that we wish for you to see, Janie... " their footsteps seemed muffled in the fog, and it was not a soft, sweet mist like that which enveloped the trees of the Connemara forest, it was cold... menacing... William took great care in making certain that Master Peller did not hear him, as the older gentleman was now hailing a horsedrawn cab that looked as though it might be cleaner and better kept than most... from another part of the city, no doubt... William continued, "This is what it has been like for Jack, and for Elizabeth and myself... but mostly for Jack, who was branded in such an obvious place as his forearm, marked as a fugitive from society... many of those who inhabit a place such as this have no place else to go..."

As they stood in the dank morning, Jack's warm hand gripping hers was like a lifeline... his thumb was gently caressing the back of her hand, comfortingly, as they were about to go into the bowels of a city that was being forced to look at itself with these murders... and those who looked down upon the dregs of London society wished that these bowels could be purged, and then silenced... the problems would always be here, but they would not be screamed across the front pages of newspapers all around the world...

Amos inspected the inside of the cab before he allowed the others to enter... his only comment was, "It's cleaner than most... " and they all climbed aboard and the small door of the cab squeaked closed behind them... the cabbie had a dour face and was taciturn... he grunted only rudimentary words as to the destination desired, and climbed up to take the reins. It was very plain that he did not wish to be in this place, and wished to return to Hyde Park.

Master Peller sighed deeply, and he regarded his companions in the darkness of the cab..."I'm sorry that it smells in here, somewhat. It has a sourness to it, but it's only because of the wet November weather."

Jack smiled, wryly, and Master Peller knew that what this man of the sea was about to say would be very frank. Amos did not know of the younger woman's background, but Elizabeth Swann Turner's hazel eyes had taken on a hardness much like Jack's and WIlliam's... this beautiful young woman had seen life from a viewpoint unexpected, Amos thought. Perhaps she had been at sea for a time, herself...

Jack made Janie look out of the cab as it slowly made it's way down the rough, cobblestone streets... "Take a deep breath, love, an' tell me what tha' pretty freckled nose can detect..."

Janie did as she was told, and her face took on a look of confusion, then incredulousness. She had never been instructed to do anything such as this, and at first she thought it was an odd request... "I smell smoke, then mustiness... dirty water. I smell mold... mildew... " she paused, and turning her own fair face to look into her Jackie's own carefully arranged mask of mild nonchalance, "I smell human odors..." her cheeks pinked up a bit, and she said, quietly, "... human waste..."

"Aye, lass... a bit of a different turn from our home in Eire..." Turning his dark, hard eyes out into the fog, the others fell silent as he said, "Human waste... much like wot some have thought o' me as..."

"It's not true, Jack," Elizabeth said, softly, "It's not true at all...you were able to pull yourself out of places such as this. Once you got your ship back from those who wrested her away from you, you were able to cleanse yourself in the open arms of the sea... you didn't have to stay in places such as this, like the poor people of any city must... "

Turning to Amos, and to Janie, Elizabeth's lovely face glowed even in this dark place, "Captain Sparrow has had a rough life, Master Peller... he has distanced himself from much of places such as this, by choice and by great strength..." Even Jack's high cheekbones coloured at these words. "In another time, he was forced to look upon all of the things that we are seeing today, and has been able to escape the darkest parts of cities all over the world..."

Looking up at William, she said, "He is my husband's cousin... their family is known for their courage, against adversity that you could not begin to imagine..."

۞

"This is as far as I'm takin' ye, guv'nor..." the cabbie's rough voice grunted. "I ain't goin' no further..."

"Very well," Amos countered, with more than a small amount of irritation in his voice... he looked down at the rather disagreeable little man, and said, sternly, "You wait here. I am here on police business, and will pay you handsomely if you are still here when I am finished with the business at hand..."

The cabbie looked at him suspiciously and said, "Police business, eh? Another bangtail been taken out by the Butcher o' Whitechapel, then? No loss..."

Janie's eyes popped open, indignantly, but her reserved nature forced her to remain silent, as Jack squeezed her hand, hard.

"It's none of your business why I am here, sir, nor is it your business to make comment upon those unfortunate people who have met their end in this place. I shall expect to see you here when we return. And you shall not be paid for this fare until then, either..."

The cabbie sputtered angrily at this, and Amos merely picked up his large leather bag and looked at the short man, coldly. "We'll be back, soon... if you will all follow me, please." Standing up straight and tall, Amos took a deep breath, and they all headed down the street, toward a corner where a large crowd was gathering, even at this early hour.

Jack and William now silently placed Janie and Elizabeth between them, and they walked, four abreast, down to the filthy, derelict building which seemed to be a rooming house. Janie could not help but feel that they were being watched, and it was true... one alleyway that they passed held three shabbily dressed men, all shaking off what might have been the affects of a night spent with cheap, mean spirited gin. They had obviously been vomiting, and had not been able to control their own functions... she tried to maintain stony faces such as those of her companions, and felt Jack pull her close.

Another pair of sunken eyes, perhaps beautiful at one time, stared at them from a stairway that had once had a door out onto the street... a woman who might be about Janie's age, but with wrinkled, white skin, and stringy dull hair. She was bony for lack of proper food, and her skin was blotchy with angry sores in places... Jack merely leaned in and whispered, "Syphilis." Reaching up and tapping the red scar that was upon his own right jawline, he chuckled, mirthlessly, "Some think tha's wot this is... but at least mine's scurvy wot I chase wif eatin' limes all o' th' time... limes won't help her." The captain's voice trailed off, as Janie tried hard not to stare at this woman, who was now lighting a pipe full of tobacco and grinning at her with toothless gums...

As they approached the gathering crowd, Janie could hear many Cockney voices murmuring... she had a terrible time understanding a London accent, but she picked up on several words..."Mary Kelly..." "... beautiful young girl... said she was born in County Limerick, Ireland, but no one knows for sure..." "Pretty li'l thing fo' a bangtail... ginger hair, an' freckles... like anyone's pretty daughter, I'll be bound..." Janie felt her eyes begin to sting, and she could feel Jack's slender hand comfortingly at her back. She was a red haired, freckled Irish girl, considered _pretty_ by these people... now cold and dead. More voices, "Th' Ripper did a fine job on this one... can't even tell 'o or what she was, but for that red hair an' bein' found in Mary Kelly's room, wot's left of it..."

It was only for a brief moment that the crowd fell silent, as a pale, haggard man hurried through, softly and politely uttering, "'scuse me... pardon me... " He was very thin, almost unnaturally so, and as he glanced up, his own chocolate brown eyes locked with Janie's... she was astonished to see the despair and haunting in this man's eyes, and a feeling of complete sadness washed over her as she almost could see a resemblance to her own Jack in this man. He had an angular face, with high cheekbones, but had such an overwhelming demeanor of hopelessness about him that it almost made her weep. In that brief moment, this man's soul was laid bare to her as he made his way to the small doorway that was being heavily guarded by constables of the police.

Another voice quietly whispered among those who were milling about, "Tha's 'im... tha's Abberline... th' one wot was investigatin'... seems 'e 'ad a sweetness on Mary Kelly...I 'ear 'e chases th' dragon, an' was suspended..." Janie's heart took a turn inside of her... this man was about to see the carnage that was wrought upon a soiled dove that he might have had feelings for... a young woman who had taken to the streets to keep food in her mouth, and who was now butchered in this depraved place.

Master Peller stopped, and sadly turned to his friends, as he said, "This is where I must leave you for what I hope will be a short time..." As William patted him comfortingly on his shoulder, Amos took out his handkerchief and pressed it to his lips for a moment. "I hope that my Minnie, wherever she is, has turned to the angels and will say a prayer with them... for what I am about to take photographs of must surely be the work of a devil..."

As Amos finally nodded to them and presented his credentials at the doorway of the hovel that now surrounded Mary Kelly's death bed, Jack silently turned a despairing Janie around to observe those who were milling about curiously. William and Elizabeth crowded closer to her, as Janie took it all in. They were all emaciated and ill fed, filthy and many were diseased. Their clothing was worn and tattered, and there were many children with dirty faces, hiding among the shadows so as not to be taken to the workhouses.

But what struck her most was what she had been worried about for well over a century... looking back at Jack's face, as he studied hers, Janie O'Madden put her arms around her gypsy boy as she tried not to stare at the women... those who were obviously of a trade that sold their bodies for only pennies... and who could divulge information to those who could profit from it, if only to find his missing ship. Woman who were old way beyond their years, dressed in genteel rags, with faded feathers pinned in their hair in an effort to appear special... but whose vacant eyes and painted, snagtoothed mouths revealed lives that were already snuffed out... hopeless, rotted souls that were already drowned in a bottomless sea of cheap alcohol, opium, and lost dreams... Suddenly, in this place, Janie felt like a queen next to her man, who said, softly, "I love you, Janie... and you are beautiful."

And it was only short time later that Amos Peller emerged from the hole that had been witness to Mary Kelly being literally ripped apart, and as they finally closed the door of the cab and headed back to his establishment in what was now a steady, cold November rain, this fine man put his face into his hands, and wept.

۞

"Thank you for accompanying me upon this day," Amos had said, warmly shaking hands all around as he descended from the cab at the front steps of his son's well kept, tidy house. "I truly hope that my efforts to capture your likenesses with my camera will meet with your approval." His face was smiling warmly, as he nodded toward Janie and Elizabeth and said, "Such beauties, both of you! It has been a long time since I have had such wonderful subjects as all four of you, but especially of these lovely ladies!"

"We wish t' thank ye as well, mate... 'twas quite th' day, wot wif finding yer emporium an' makin' th' acquaintance of one such as yerself," Jack reached down and uncustomarily offered a sincere and strong handshake to this man... a man who, like himself, had been drawn into a world that he did not desire... drawn into it with no choice, and by necessity. "Ye showed my Janie, 'ere, other perspectives wif tha' camera o' yours..."

"And thank you for showing us how the camera works," Elizabeth offered, "We have a young friend who is quite interested in photography. She lives down in Southampton, and is very talented with art... especially with capturing images of the sea!"

"Ah! Miss Katie Norrington! Please remember to give her my card, as I should like to speak to her about tutoring her in photography..." Amos hesitated as he looked at Janie, who was quietly smiling down from the cab, her arm nestled in the captain's, her bright blue eyes shining as they glanced around the modest, but clean London neighborhood that Master Peller's son and his family called home.

"I wish to tell ye, Master Peller," Janie said, "... that I, for one, am glad that you have decided to close your emporium in Whitechapel immediately. Sure an' there has to be another area for ye to ply your trade in, and I think that teaching suits ye, as well. We'll look forward to receiving our portrait from ye!"

Amos removed his hat, respectfully, and said, in a quiet tone, "Whitechapel was not always what you saw on this day, Miss Janie... when my wife and I moved there, it was a nice place, but things change, and for Whitechapel, not for the better... my studio was truly graced this morning, when Captain Jack Sparrow and his family came in the door. Ahh, such flowers bloomed in a place that has become of such ugliness... "

His words were interrupted by the shouts of several small children as they poured down the steps of the home that would now be Amos' "Grandfather! Grandfather!"... Abraham and his wife had been trying to convince Amos to move in with them ever since Minnie's death, and it was now time to take them up on the offer, to be close to his loving family and away from the decay that was now taking over his old neighbourhood.

And as the cab pulled away and out toward the wet, rainy streets that would take them back to their hotel, Janie folded her hand into Jack's and said nothing, her entire demeanor reflecting that of Elizabeth's... the portrait that was taken of all of them upon this day, after witnessing such sadness and fear among the people of Whitechapel truly would be a work of art that would hang upon the stone walls of an Irish inn for years to come... a portrait of two couples, strong of heart and of true beauty, tinted in soft watercolours by a hand who was much better suited to such things instead of capturing images of bloody, horrific, senseless murder.

The portrait would show two couples of another era, who would survive by looking after each other, loving each other, and who had truly seen the worst in their own lifetimes, years before... even worse than what the madman called Jack the Ripper could offer to them on a dripping red platter, along with a long, serrated knife. And one of the women in that portrait had seen the ugly underbelly of that world that her love had been forced into, with a hot branding iron that he could still feel in his nightmares... she could now put to rest the images in her mind of those women who he had bedded, not for amusement, but for other things that he needed... seedy knowledge of the whereabouts of the dark ship that could take him away from the places such as what they saw today.

And she could finally see just why he looked at her with such love in his eyes, and such pain, at times. For she was beautiful... and the only one that could not see it, until now, was herself.

The cab had stopped in front of their tiny hotel, and thankfully, through the fog, they could all hear the voices of the dock hands across the way, working at their tasks as cargo was being loaded and unloaded... even if it was only the waterfront of the river Thames upon this dark, rainy morning, it was as welcome to all of their ears as if it were the waves crashing against the wooden hull of the mighty Black Pearl. William had helped Janie and Elizabeth down from the cab, and as Jack climbed down and carefully place a booted toe upon the cobblestones that always seemed to be moving under his uncertain feet, William made an offhand comment, "Quite the day, cousin... although it turned out well. I think that Janie learned one or two things upon this day. But I wanted to ask you something..."

Jack finally stretched a little as the cab pulled away. Already Janie and Elizabeth were perusing the menu board that was posted, and obviously quite relieved to be back near the waterfront and the safe gaze of the Pearl as her bow peeked through the thick fog. Jack stuck his hands in his sash, and thoughtfully looked up at William, "I wanted to ask you somefin' as well, William... 'bout th' building wot Amos was thinkin' 'bout for his photography emporium... "

William looked about to make sure that no one was listening to them, and ran a hand across his deeply scarred chest... he had retained so much of his ability to sense things of the Other Side and of another realm of being since his release from the Flying Dutchman, and Jack had an inborn ability to touch upon things that others could not, whether by natural senses or by being more than just a bit tinged with madness... "Yes, Jack. I sensed something evil in that building... something that made me glad that we talked him out of that location, and into investigating others that his son had in mind... there was something about that particular building as we drove by it that I found unsettling... "

"I did, as well." Jack ran a hand over his dark mustache, then put an arm around William's broad shoulder as they approached the doorway of the hotel. "It looked incongruous enough, but there was somefin' 'bout it tha' made me a bit nervous, as it were... like somefin' terrible had happened there, at one time... we have both learned t' pay attention t' those feelin's, aye, young cousin?"

As they both looked at each other and shrugged, William said, "Maybe we were wrong, but I think that Amos could do better... there was just something wrong about it... even if it seemed harmless enough, it was in a decent area, near Saint Dunstan's Church on Fleet Street... what did the faded sign on the front say?"

Jack thought for a moment... and then said, "Ah, I remember... Mrs. Lovett's... Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies..."

As they went in to their supper, William glanced at the menu board, and muttered, very darkly, "Good... no meat pies on the menu tonight... I only like Janie's meat pies... and I don't like London at all..."

_To be continued..._


	41. Book II, Janie's Stowaway

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry that I did not get a chapter posted last weekend, but if you will look at my profile you will see why! Thanks for your patience! :) Pirate Cat_

۞

The glorious, bright blue sky above their heads could not help but make Meg grin as she spread the bright white tablecloth over one of the buffet tables... it was very warm for an Irish October, and only light autumn garments were needed upon this morning... the gulls were swooping close to the three tall masts of the mighty Black Pearl, and the proud colours of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew were snapping smartly at the top of the main mast for all of the Clifden docks to see and salute. There was not as much activity upon the docks this morning, as it was a Sunday, and even though the shops along the waterfront would open later on, the tourist season was truly winding down, and soon it would seem as if the somnambulism which was brought about by winter time would cover the port like a warm blanket.

Today, however, the crowd was gathering in the parking lot beyond the docks, as it would be the last Black Pearl Dinner Cruise of the autumn season. Such success they'd had, Meg thought, as she happily smoothed an errant wrinkle off of the table cloth. The weather had cooperated, providing a warm mid day sun and fair winds...

Elizabeth came out of the galley with a basket of eating utensils, all wrapped neatly in napkins to be placed upon the table next to the plastic wine glasses! Even upon a Sunday in religiously observant Ireland, they had a permit to now serve wine and beer from a small portable bar the Joshamee had custom built in his County Clare woodworking shop for the dark deck of the Black Pearl.

"Oh, Meg," Elizabeth grinned, as she put small place cards in neat spaces naming each dish that was to be served over luncheon. "I shall almost regret closing the cruises for the year. We have been so successful that we will have to add dates next year!"

Meg nodded, making sure that she had spelled the name of each dish correctly upon those place cards.. spelling was not a strong area for her, even with her computer's spell check. "'Twill be sad to put our beautiful Pearl to bed for the winter, lass."

Leaning back, she put her hands on her chubby hips, and looked up into the rigging... the fall wind was playing among the ropes, making merry soft whistling sounds as if the Pearl, herself, were anticipating dancing along the rocky Irish coast. It was like she felt that she, and only she, could showcase the bright colours which were painting the cliffs and pastures against her own darkness, making the sky and seas seem even bluer and the autumn foliage seem even more brilliant.

"Yes, it will be time for the Pearl to rest for the cruise season, but that won't mean that Jack and Will won't want to take her out to sea to stretch all of our legs during the winter... expect a telephone call now and then! She won't rest for long," Elizabeth was now making sure that her name badge was on straight, and her hair was pulled back into one long braid, tied at the bottom with a blue satin ribbon... a blue satin ribbon that was nearly three centuries old and from a side street marketplace of Singapore... a ribbon that had been cut in two, the other half tying off a braid of William's hair. It had great significance to both of them, as William's half had found its way to him whilst he was still the captain of the Flying Dutchman, thanks to the calculated planning of one slightly addled pirate who felt to blame for all of their troubles at the time, and who sought to undo all by securing William's early release with a bargain with Calypso.

As they checked their watches, Elizabeth glanced over at the door of the galley and frowned slightly, as did Meg. The only thing that could vex their spirits this morning was the stubbornness of the Black Pearl's head cook.. and Elizabeth, Jack and William knew that they would have to recruit re-enforcements to convince the Pirate Lass of Connemara to sit down and rest - that there would be plenty of hands to help serve the delectable dishes that Janie and Meg had worked so hard to prepare in the kitchen of the Ó Madáin Inn for three nights running ... and she knew of two whose names were on the guest roster that there would be no need to shanghai!

۞

"_Dia duit ar maidin_, ladies and gentlemen, and _Céad míle fáilte_! What a wonderful day we have ahead of us!" Elizabeth was now standing upon the steps up to the quarterdeck, smiling brightly at the 30 excited faces that were below her... she was delighted to see guests of many nationalities, and from the registrations that had been received in the few days that it took the cruises to sell out early on, she and Janie had noted that there were guests from France, Germany, New Zealand and the United States. There were even a middle aged couple from as close as Dublin, who had renewed their wedding vows and were taking a second honeymoon. The cruise was their special treat to each other.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann Turner, and I wish to welcome you to the world of the REAL Pirates of the Caribbean! We will have a warm sun and fair winds upon this days, but I am glad that you all chose to heed the advice that we sent along in your pamphlets to dress warmly! I see that some of you have visited the Aran Islands and are wearing some of our famous Irish knitted goods! The winds can become rather chilly out at sea... and how many of you can detect the aroma of peat fireplaces burning this morning? It will soon be replaced by fresh salt air, I guarantee!"

"_... wind in the sails!! Wind in the sails!" _came a call from the rigging above, as heads shot up and laughter erupted from the group gathered, cups of hot coffee, hot cocoa and tea in their hands. Elizabeth called out, "Aye, Mr. Cotton's Parrot! We shall be under way soon!"

She reached out her arm and the bright red and blue macaw flew down from the yardarm with great flourish, much to the delight of the guests... several digital cameras began to whirr and click as such a lovely picture was presented to them... this beautiful young descendant of the real Elizabeth Turner grinning at the parrot on her arm... the parrot seemed to know that it was the center of attention and was preening his feathers in a rather vain way, much like the captain of the ship might if he were a parrot.

"This is one of our newest crewmembers! He came aboard Captain Sparrow's merchant ship, the Sparrow's Revenge II, whilst they were doing business in the Bahamas, recently, and no one seems to know where he came from! He mysteriously already knows how to talk, so we named him simply 'Mr. Cotton's Parrot'! He has been a ship mascot ever since, and the pet of our two deck hands!"

"Pet, my eye, Izzy! 'e's th' best lookout wot we've ever 'ad!" came a booming, husky voice, startling everyone as the double doors of the captain's cabin opened... loud applause broke out as the three men emerged from the cabin, dragging a heavy, deeply cushioned chair out of the dark confines behind them. Many of the guests gasped in amazement at the handsome, wild sight that these men were treating them to!

"Ahoy, all o' ye scabrous dogs!" Captain Jack Sparrow leaned back at the hip, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword and his dark face grinning. His brown eyes sparkled as he took in all of the anticipating faces before him, and his eyes rested upon two small, excited little boys in pirate costumes, who were barely able to contain themselves! "Are ye all ready t' be recruited as pirates for a few hours?"

All eyes were on these three men, and cameras were quickly filling their memory cards with the extraordinary sight before them... and they had not even set sail yet! William Turner stood up straight and tall, his dark leather coat open loosely, his own sword strapped at his side with a wide leather baldric, and his handsome face smiling as Joshamee Gibbs slid the heavy walnut chair over to be placed next to the buffet table... he and his slight cousin ascended the stairs to the quarterdeck, and they then looked down at everyone, enjoying the spectacle that always took place when they did this. What a visual treat was being provided, the guests agreed, as the pair stood proudly above them, wearing their long coats, the guests noted, that were just like those worn in the motion pictures! The wardrobe designers must have consulted these two, especially for those wonderful coats, both of whose long skirts were blowing about like flags!

Standing in front of the mizzenmast and the ship's wheel, the captain pulled his old leather tricorn hat down over his bright red bandanna, against the brisk breeze, and announced, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, an' I'm th' real deal, mates, descended from th' legendary and most famous pirate wot ever set foot on a deck board! This is my first mate an' cousin, William Turner, descended from th' best blacksmif-turned-pirate wot ever lived!"

Jack paused, turned, and stared at William, and muttered, "I think 'e was th' _only_ blacksmif-turned-pirate, but I could be wrong..."

He stared at William for a moment longer, then interrupted himself, and turned back to their chuckling guests,"... an' you 'ave already met his wife an' me cousin-in-law, Elizabeth Swann Turner, an' o' course, Mr. Cotton's Parrot." This was met by a loud squawk of "_Aye, Cap'n_!"

Jack blinked at the parrot for a moment, looking down his nose at it, and then continued... "We shall have strong winds from th' North Seas today, so we shall be sailin' southward along th' coast o' County Galway an' County Clare. Ye'll see th' Cliffs o' Moher from th' sea, mates, and 'tis a sight t' behold," he purred, pleasantly," ...We'll be castin' off momentarily, but before'and, we should like t' introduce ye t' th' rest o' me crew! Master Joshamee Gibbs, your host for today... e's th' one wot can answer yer questions, whether he's tellin' th' truf or not!"

The crowd turned to Joshamee, who was now peering down into the hold and firmly beckoning someone from below..."Th' Cap'n wants ye! GET UP HERE! We'll get the engines started in a minute, but hurry up!"

He hurriedly turned and slapped a grin on his grizzled face as he clasped his hands behind his back, "Good morning, everyone, an' welcome aboard! I should like t' introduce ye all to Masters Mac Ragetti the Fifth, and his uncle, Lee Pintel... they have plenty o' stories t' tell, so be sure t' ask 'em... if they don't know an answer, they're good at makin' one up!"

Laughter broke out as Pintel and Ragetti made their way up from the hold, giggling and waving their fingers at the crowd... they were thrilled to be a part of the cruises this fall, not only for the extra pay, but for the delicious free meal that would be theirs upon this day. The brightly coloured macaw flew over with a loud flap of red wings, and with a happy, "_Shiver me timbers," _he settled himself onto Mac's skinny shoulder, producing a high pitched giggle that Jack sometimes found unnerving.

"We would be remiss to forget to introduce our galley crew today, for they are the ones that will be filling hungry bellies, in a manner that is not customary to a pirate ship of the 1700s." William was addressing the crowd, now, "The grub aboard a pirate ship was generally, for lack of a better term, _terrible_, but the original crew of the Black Pearl had an advantage. This ship had a well equipped galley with a real stove and oven, and a full set of cook pots ... " he leaned over to Jack and whispered, "... except for one skillet that took out a Portuguese sailor at the hand of the Pirate Lass of Connemara, but I digress..." Jack began to laugh, silently.

William cleared his throat and continued, "The crew of the Black Pearl had a fair cook in Mac Ragetti the First, who took an interest in improving the diets of the crew... after the events of World's End, he learned rudimentary cooking skills that would serve him well later in life, when he gave up pirating and went to London, founding a tavern that is still in business, called 'One Eyed Mac's'. It is still owned by the family, and our own Mac Ragetti is soon to be the head chef... that's right, ladies and gents, I said _'chef'_, if we can ever get him back into cooking college!" Ragetti blushed deeply, then raises his hand to say a word.

"If I may, sir, me four times great grandfather learned 'is cookin' skills from someone tha' is now well known because of Miss Poppet's books! 'E learned his first real skills at th' tutelage o' th' first Cap'n Sparrow's woman, Janie O'Madden, whose descendant is married t' our own Cap'n Sparrow, an'..."

During this time, Meg had been bringing out chafing dishes, utensils, baskets of breads, plates with pies, and even an ice cream maker! They had to set up an additional table to accommodate all of the foods that had been planned for this cruise, so many were the choices! Wheels of cheeses, made right in the area, sliced and ready to sample, pickles of all kinds, five different pies of apple, plum, peach, cherry and mincemeat, Guinness chocolate cake with caramel icing, a baked ham, corned beef and cabbage, cabbage rolls with rice and highly spiced sausage - a dish that made Jack and William smack their lips with anticipation - as well as grilled Irish cheese sandwiches on home baked bread for the younger ones in the crowd. There were steaming mashed potatoes, turnips, and other traditional dishes, all with their own sauces, glazes and spices. And of course, jams, jellies and honey that were to be spread over 4 different types of bread. Janie and Meg had truly put their hearts into this menu, and Joshamee had chosen four different varieties of wine and beer, in addition to soft drinks.

Knowing that they were about to be introduced, Meg stopped her duties and stood beside the heavy chair that had been brought out of the captain's cabin... the mooring lines were now drawn, and the Pearl was gently drifting away from the dock ... they were about to get underway. "Janie! JANIE! Come on, lass, we're about to be introduced.

"I'm coming..." came a tired voice, as the sound of stirring spoons and of a lid being clattered down upon a pot was heard...

"Alright, everyone, as we get under way, I want all o' ye t' meet yer galley crew... all o' th' foods wot ye'll be eatin' today were produced in this area, an' cooked in our own homes by th' two best cooks in history! Meg O'Shaughnessy Gibbs... " Jack announced, with a flourish of his arms, "... the bride o' Joshamee Gibbs, both wot I married meself on these very decks," he boasted. As his eyes gazed upon the partially open door of the galley, he frowned, "An' our head cook, me own lassie, Janie O'Madden-Sparrow...' No one appeared.

Jack crossed his arms, as William began to scratch his chin a bit nervously... where was Janie?

"... Janie O'Madden-SpAAAArrrrrow..." Jack called out, cloyingly, as if calling to a child, his fingers twiddling lightly... no one appeared,and the crowd grew quiet, wondering what to expect. Meg hissed something through the galley's wooden doorway, as the captain finally rolled his eyes, and what seemed to be his entire, thin body, in utter exasperation... "JANIE!"

Finally, a red faced Janie appeared from the galley, patting her hair into place with one hand, the other hand holding a ladle. "Whist, darlin'! We need new cookware, again! Maybe we can find a ship to plunder while we're out today, because a handle just fell off of the soup kettle!"

They all laughed at Janie's joke, and Jack's merry eyes looked down upon his Ship's Cook First Lassie Janie O'Madden-Sparrow... she was sparkling like a Madagascar ruby, as radiant as she was upon this day.

Jack's dark eyes narrowed, menacingly, and he said,"Ship's Cook O'Madden-Sparrow, I hear tha' ye might 'ave knowledge of a stowaway upon this ship, lass."

Elizabeth and Meg glanced at each other and began to giggle, as she knew what Jack and William had planned, unbeknownst to Janie.

Janie looked up at Jack with some surprise, and then at the smiling crowd before her... and her eyes landed upon their old friends, Ken and his two little boys, Kevin and Eddie... but where were Annie and Biddy? Their names had been on the guest roster... why did she not see them?

Jack mischievously continued, "I hear tha' we have a small 'someone' aboard wot was not wif us during th' spring cruise, an' tha' ye might be very tired because o' that stowaway, lassie... "

Janie blushed deeply, as she stood behind Meg and tried to hide the fact that she was suffering from cramping in her back, and her terribly swollen feet were quite painful and were encased in Minnie Mouse bedroom slippers from Walt Disney World, underneath her long flowing broomstick skirt...

William had descended to the main deck, and with great ceremony, he put his hand on the door handle and said, "It is because of this special situation that we have recruited galley hands to help us today, who were upon our spring cruise and are here today because our American friend, Biddy, was lucky gambling at a casino! May I present Galley Dogs Annie and Biddy!"

With a flourish, everyone applauded as the two women proudly stepped out of the cabin, wearing "Black Pearl Dinner Cruise, Autumn 2007" t shirts, and aprons, each brandishing a serving spoon like a sword and ready to fight for the luncheon crowd! The loudest applause came from Kevin and Eddie, with a loud whistle from Ken! Janie burst into laughter and applauded as well.

Jack was now descending to the buffet tables, as Janie stopped laughing and found herself catching her breath, slightly... even the sight of him, as the morning sun fell upon his dark, molasses coloured face, in his long coat with the shining buttons and those Levi's, was enough to make her momentarily forget where she was... he took her hand, as Meg said, "Come on, darlin'... sit down and rest your feet...'

"Not until I let everyone in on a very poorly kept secret, as it were," Jack's eyes never left Janie's, as William was now back up at the helm, starting the balky diesel engines below. Jack's hand wrapped itself around Janie's as he gently pulled her out from behind Meg.

"We 'ave somethin' t' share wif everyone this trip... come on, lass... I'm proud of ye, an' I want t' show ye off, love..."

And it was then that Janie's plain face lit up with such a radiance that all who were aboard knew that it was not the bright autumn sunlight that placed such a beautiful glow, there... it was something else.

Prior to making their way out to the docks for the final cruise of the season, with friends and family alike, Jack and Janie had made a trip into the clinic for a visit to Dr. Flynn's office. He had made a special appointment to accomodate the captain and his lassie, since they were now good friends, and young Dr. Flynn understood that Jack had not been able to make it to Janie's last appointment due to a voyage to pick up a cargo of rum for his father.

It was upon this morning that an ultrasound was done...and they saw an amazing image of their healthy unborn child... Janie had made it plain that they did not wish to know if it was a boy or a girl, but even at this early stage, they saw the wonderful features of a tiny infant moving about within Janie's womb.

But it was not that which had affected them the most... for it was upon this morning that the captain heard his baby's strong heartbeat for the very first time... what an emotional, happy moment it had been...

"We wish t' announce tha' our li'l stowaway will probably interrupt Janie's stalwart service t' th' Black Pearl next spring, aye?"

And proudly, he watched with a golden grin, as his lassie blushed deeply, dipped her face away from the guests for only a moment, and then almost shyly stepped in front of the buffet table with her man... he took her hand and turned her sideways, and she finally smoothed her apron out with the other freckled hand and said to all, laughing, "Saints above, for once I won't fight it! I do believe that I will take that chair and put me swollen feet up on a barrel! We have plenty of help this time, I'll be bound! _Let's set sail, darlin'_!"

And it was with that statement that the Pirate Lass leaned over and pecked her captain's cheek as he chuckled, and showed all who were aboard, with one smooth of her hand, that her little gypsy _báibín_ was now just beginning to show with a beautiful, pregnant belly!

_To be continued... with stories from Mac Ragetti about what happened to the original crew of the Black Pearl!...and we are pulled into the nightmare of Hitler's Nazi regime during World War II...  
_


	42. Book II, Legacies

۞

_**Author's note: **A tip o' the tricorn to love2rite, for the many, many suggestions ... and for sharing my love for everything Irish...thank you for always finding just the right words to urge me forward..._

The Black Pearl made her way out of her slip in Clifden's harbour, with the bright fall sun showering along her dark yardarms... Jack and William never ceased to be amazed at the exhilaration they were filled with when the engines were kicked over and their guests were breathing a bit faster once they pulled slowly away from the docks. Those who were aboard were delighted that there were many along the shore who honked their car horns at the spectacle, and many who were taking their Sunday morning walks waved and grinned as their very own resident pirates treated their autumn guests to the thrill of taking in a day voyage on the most famous pirate ship in history.

As a widely smiling Captain Jack Sparrow saluted an elderly lady on shore, with a deep flourish, Janie chuckled... she even stood up for a moment, from the chair into which she had nearly been physically deposited by her family, and waved at the woman as well.

It was old Mrs. Adelaide Flaherty, who lived in a tiny cottage upon the bustling waterfront, and had for over 50 years. There were many times that Janie, Elizabeth and Meg had stopped to visit with her when they sailed into Clifden with the Pearl, to prepare for a day's dinner cruise.

Jack never allowed the Pearl to moor in Clifden for any times other than for the dinner outings - she was always brought up from their own secret cove, with himself and William guiding her the entire way, and returned back to the Inn, every evening. He would not let her out of his sight, and no one could blame him, but he would make certain that they were at the docks very early in the day, to let the dark ship show off a bit, and to allow tourists to be able to take photographs of his pride and joy.

Sometimes Janie, Elizabeth and Meg would walk up to a small marketplace, a street or so off of the docks, and it was then that they would always meet Mrs. Flaherty, walking her wee Cairn terrier, Mr. Dingle. They would pass the time of day for a while, as Mrs. Flaherty would always love to talk... she was a widow of many years, with grown children, and seemed to always wish to have someone to visit with other than those at the waterfront pub, the centre of the neighbourhood's social life.

And earlier, on this bright fall morning, Mrs. Flaherty had been admiring the tall masts of the dark ship as she and Mr. Dingle paused upon their morning walk. She smiled broadly as Janie, Elizabeth and Meg slowly walked about on the dock, prior to the day's sail, going over lists that were fluttering in the breeze, threatening to leave their hands like small birds. Small Mrs. Flaherty and Mr. Dingle made their way across the sun warmed cobblestones... cobblestones that would soon be cold with winter.

_"DIa duit ar maidin!' _she called out. Her own slow, shuffling steps seemed to match Janie's, as Mrs. Flaherty could hear Elizabeth quietly scolding Janie for not resting more upon the mighty Pearl's broad, strong main deck upon this early morning. Janie merely answered with a smile and a flip of her braid over her shoulder, ignoring her friend's fussing.

Janie winced for only a moment, as her swollen, puffy feet were protesting for all of the cooking that they had borne witness to the last three days, and she then waved at the little old lady who was approaching, "Ah, _dia duit, _Mrs. Flaherty!"

The older lady called out, "How are ye feeling, Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow? I hear tell that ye're in a family way... yer handsome husband and his fine young cousin told me!"

"Whist. The way that I am already showing, ye'd think that I was about to deliver and not just into me fourth month!... I'm not even due until spring, and look at me!"

Janie had lovingly patted her expanding middle and then paused, staring at it. They all laughed, as Janie said,"Saints above, I already feel like a pumpkin that we'll soon be ready for Halloween!"

There was a merry bark from Mr. Dingle, and a wag from his long tail, as the elderly lady finally stopped to visit. She pulled her plaid wool scarf a bit closer over her ears in the early chill.

"Such a fine morning that the captain and his crew have for a dinner cruise!" Mrs. Flaherty beamed, as she looked up to the very top of the main mast, smiling at the colours of Captain Jack Sparrow, which were waving slightly in the cool breeze.

"Ah, such a lovely treat that should be today. Oh, that I could join you for a voyage, sometime..." Mrs. Flaherty's old, blue eyes looked out over the expanse of water, almost with a longing in them, as the other ladies made a fuss over friendly, wee Mr. Dingle. "I haven't gone to sea since the last time that my son, Ryan, took me out for a while on his fishing boat... we sailed all the way up past County Leitrim that day, and that was a while back.'

Meg looked at her sympathetically... Ryan Flaherty was a fisherman, and his work took him and his two man crew all up and down the coast. His business was actually based out of Dublin, on the other side of Ireland, and Mrs. Flaherty did not see her son nearly as much as she would like, She had a daughter, Allison, who lived in Clifden, and Mrs. Flaherty saw her often, but Ryan was married and the father of Mrs. Flaherty's three grandchildren, and the old woman missed them all when she did not see them.

Sighing a bit, then brightening, Mrs. Flaherty said, "So! Are your Irish American friends along for this trip?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth answered, as she sneaked a bit of a piece of corned beef that she had pilfered for an excited Mr. Dingle out of her pocket. Janie and Meg smiled, but said nothing. "Here, doggie... Oh, yes, our friends, Annie and Biddy, and Annie's family, are along!" Winking at Janie, Elizabeth said, "We would like to hope that they can come along on many of our dinner cruises in the future."

Mrs. Flaherty grew quiet for a moment, and then seemed to muster up the courage to ask Elizabeth a question. "Mrs. Turner, my daughter is not proficient in computer skills... I was wondering if ye could help an old lady with something? I have a distant cousin in Boston, Massachusetts that has the Internet, and I was hoping that ye could help me with email communication?" Proudly, the old woman straightened up, and proclaimed, "I have purchased a computer, so's I can email me cousin, and me grandchildren in Dublin... Ryan's boys!"

Elizabeth grinned, and said, "I would love to teach you about using your computer! So you have a cousin in Boston? Was your cousin born here in Ireland, or ?"

"Oh no!" Mrs, Flaherty laughed. "My cousin is Irish American, just like your friends! We just discovered each other through genealogy research. We have a common ancestor!" And Elizabeth's eyes widened, Janie bit a lip to keep her mouth from popping open, and Meg planted her hands on her hips and shook her head, as elderly Mrs. Flaherty proclaimed, "Our ancestor was from right here here in County Galway... she emigrated during the Great Famine, and her name was Sinead Kennedy. My maiden name is Kennedy. My cousin and I are her great great grandchildren! Her daughter, Olive, came back to Ireland and begat my side of the family... Olive's younger brother stayed in America, and begat my cousin's line. Quite the legacy of grandparents, we are, to live in such an age to discover each other, across the sea, generations later!"

"Goodness... " Elizabeth stammered, as she looked at Janie and Meg out of the corner of her eye, "A woman named Sinead Kennedy was your great great grandmother... imagine that!"

And they all thought what they thought every day... tingling was not the only odd feeling that the Waters evoked, for being reminded that one was nearly 300 years old because of the magical properties that had provided them with these long lives, and extraordinary health was certainly more than an odd feeling, as well.

۞

The day was marvelous, as they always were... it seemed that it never rained during the scheduled cruises, truly a wonder to itself in a place that was as famous for wet weather as Ireland was. The guests had been entertained by endless stories of pirate life and the true stories of those who were now immortalized by a trilogy of motion pictures that had captured the imaginations of millions.

They had traveled back in time, if only for a few hours, thrilling to the amazing speed of the mighty Black Pearl as her captain ordered full canvas dropped... and all were rather sad when it was time for the diesel engines to turn them back to the harbour of their origin. All were filled with a fine meal, fine drink, and best of all, a tiny sense of knowing what it was like, all those years ago... so many stories were told, many memories made.

As the last of the guests disembarked, Annie laughed when it was realized that there was not one single crumb of one single dish that was left over. The group of friends had all pulled up chairs on the main deck, except for Kevin and Eddie, who were still romping about with Pintel and Ragetti, brandishing imaginary swords that the captain had grandly "presented" them with, saying that invisible swords were much easier to hide upon one's person than a real one was.

The buffet tables had been cleaned and stowed, all of the dinnerware was put away in the storage crates, and any dishes that needed to be washed were ready to be taken home.

"I never got to taste any of the pies!" Annie exclaimed, as she wiped her hands on the apron that she had now discarded. Ken laughed, "Well, maybe I ate your piece... I had two!"

Meg's huffed indignantly, as she said, "If I'd known that, dear, I would have set aside some pie for you! Too bad we're not in County Clare, I have another apple pie that I didn't bring with us this morning."

William and Elizabeth were now sitting next to Janie... observing her attempts to flex her toes inside of her slippers, propped up on a barrel, William silently reached over, pulled her slippers off, and began to massage her feet. "This always helped Elizabeth when we were expecting Wills... just relax... I know how ticklish your feet are, Janie, just hold still..."

Janie was leaning against her Jackie as the sun was now hitting them right in their backs... she closed her eyes, and let her breath out very, very slowly... "Ahhhhhh! Oh, Jackie, ye must learn how to do this..." Jack was observing just what William was doing, as it was, indeed, quite sensual in nature, and Janie was very obviously enjoying it a great deal... almost too much, in Jack's eyes, even if it was William giving such a massage to Janie's puffy toes. It was only then that they all noticed that one was missing. Annie looked around with a slight frown, and said, "Where's Biddy?"

Everyone looked about, and Joshamee Gibbs grinned and pointed upward, above their heads... up on the quarterdeck, standing at the wheel, but not touching it, the wind blowing her auburn curls around her face as her eyes were turned dreamily out to the Atlantic beyond the harbour. Joshamee leaned in and said, "She told me that it was her dream to stand at the helm... to see what Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner see from that place on the Black Pearl...even if the ship was moored, she wanted to stand there, just one time... I let 'er go up, Cap'n..."

Biddy had closed her eyes, lost in the moment, as the sea birds called above her head... she was lost in a misty world of dreaming, when a husky voice right next to her said, "... longing for a taste of freedom, lass? To know wot it's like t' truly feel th' power o' th' sea at yer fingertips?"

Biddy's eyes startled popped open and found themselves staring into the sparkling chocolate brown owl eyes of Captain Sparrow! Flustered, she said, "I'm sorry, Captain! Mr. Gibbs let me come up here to..."

"I know." was the simple reply. Biddy could not stop staring at this man who was only about an inch taller than her, but who seemed so much larger than life... but not as large as the legend that had grown up around, and was contributed to, by his flamboyant ancestor. "I know tha' Gibbs let ye up here, Biddy. So..." an enigmatic smile spread over Jack's fine boned face, "... would ye like t' know wot it really feels like? The sea under your own 'ands? Might ye 'ave a ... curiosity?" His eyebrows shot up under that red bandanna, and he tilted his head to the side, looking at her out of the corners of his eyes.

"Wh... what are you saying?" Suddenly, William was coming up the steps to the quarterdeck, as Biddy looked down at her companions, all grinning back up to her...with a quick command to the Black Pearl's computer system started the engines down below... the ship was moving away from the dock, again!

"I'm sayin', Biddy, tha' we are takin' th' Pearl back out, an' you are goin' t' see wot it looks like from up here, savvy? " Jack's voice said, softly... "We're headin' fer County Clare, an' a piece o' pie fer Annie! We're headin' down th' coast, jus' because we're pirates, an' just fer th' hell of it! ... an' yer goin' t' take th' helm!"

"ME?" Biddy's blue eyes widened, as Janie called up from her comfy chair, "I relinquish me title of 'Pirate Lass' to ye, for a little while, Biddy! Bring us that horizon!"

And as the Black Pearl cleared the harbour for the second time during this day, a dream came true... Biddy was nearing middle age... she had no husband, no children, and no employment that was any more or less glorious than anyone else's in her home state of Iowa... but she had dreams of ships and of pirates, of salt air and of the green land of her ancestors... and she knew, as Jack Sparrow placed her hands on the handles of the wheel and then let go, that this time in her life was truly the stuff that dreams were made of, as, for the briefest of moments in her lifetime, she sailed the ship of her dreams...

۞

The craggy, rock strewn beaches of the West Coast of Ireland was now slipping by upon this afternoon, and Masters Ragetti and Pintel had been invited to join the rest of the pirate crew in finishing off the few bottles of wine that were left at the small bar, and it was then that Annie took them in, completely, for the first time... odd, she thought, that they bore a very strong resemblence to those who had portrayed them in the movies, yet not such a striking resemblence as Jack, William, Elizabeth and Joshamee did!

Mac Ragetti was tall and rather gawky looking, with unruly dark blonde hair and a high pitched giggle that seemed to make Jack nervous. He was dressed in denim overalls and a plaid work shirt... outside of the fact that he wore a black eye patch with a Jolly Roger in the center of it, his most interesting point of visual interest was that he wore a pair of bright purple athletic shoes.

Lee Pintel was short and chubby, with sharp eyes and uneven teeth, but with a ready, loud laugh and a more refined manner than Mr. Pintel of the motion pictures had. He obviously had taken in more educational opportunities, and seemed to be interested in discussing current affairs with Ken. He was also dressed in sailor's work clothing, but oddly, he wore a fishing hat, complete with several hooks and lures embedded into its worn denim sides. "Me scalp is tender t' th' sun!" was his only comment, as he noticed Annie taking his appearance in. She blushed and looked away, as Jack sat down and leaned over, "Don't mind him, lass... 'e's a bit touchy fer bein' bald, as it were." Glaring at Pintel, the captain sniffed and said, "An' they say tha' I wear weird stuff? At least I don't wear fish hooks."

"So, Mr, Ragetti," Ken was relishing his glass of fine wine, as Annie settled under his arm... Jack's glare at Pintel had urged the deckhand to politely offer a glass of wine to Annie, which she congenially accepted. Pintel, even now, was not happy when that glare was delivered his way, just as his ancestor was not. Ken continued, "How did you lose your eye, if you don't mind... and how did it come about that your ancestor founded a successful public house right in London, when he was a wanted criminal?"

Mac Ragetti accepted the glass of merlot that Janie passed to him... she was very fond of Ragetti. "Well, sir," Mac said, "I lost me eye in a rather unexciting fashion... I had eye cancer when I was an infant, an' it was removed t' arrest th' tumor... I don' 'member it, an' a glass eye never fit.. I kep' losin' it, so I jus' wear a patch, now." He was completely comfortable telling this story, and continued, pleasurably sipping his wine and studying it in the glass, nodding his thanks to a smiling Janie.

"Me ancestor, wot served under Cap'n Jack Sparrow th' First, left out o' County Galway when th' Black Pearl went into hidin' once things got too tough fer piratin'." Mac leaned forward onto his bony elbows, as Annie, Biddy and Ken also leaned forward, listening raptly. Jack put an arm around Janie, and pondered being called Captain Jack Sparrow the First.

"Me ancestor made 'is way over t' England, with 'is uncle, Leon Pintel, an' they 'eaded for London... that was where they grew up, in th' slums. Well, they were well known in th' world o' piracy, but not on th' streets of ol' Blighty, so they were able t' blend right in an' settle down! Me ancestor met a right nice girl named Winifred, married 'er, an' they opened up 'One Eyed Mac's'! It became real famous in their area, an' it afforded them a comfortable life, together. Which was a good thing, since me great great great great grandfather Ragetti fathered 10 kids."

Elizabeth nearly spit out her wine, and Jack and Joshamee both choked on theirs... William burst out laughing from up at the wheel, as Meg and Janie both slapped their coughing men on the back!

Undaunted, Lee Pintel took up the story, "My own ancestor stayed on in London, as well. He also married, an' although 'e was not as prolific as 'is nephew, 'e 'ad a smaller brood tha' worked on th' docks fer generations... right under th' noses o' those who woulda hung Pintel fer piracy had they been payin' attention. Pintel an' Ragetti weren't near so famous as Cap'n Sparrow, William an' Elizabeth Turner, and Joshamee Gibbs, so they could blend in much easier. No one was quite sure what 'appened t' the Cap'n an' the rest, but legend says tha' they found th' Fountain o' Youth, but no one knows..." Glances were exchanged, but Mac and Lee were too wrapped up in their storytelling to notice... and Annie, Ken and Biddy were too wrapped up in listening.

".. ye might like t' know what 'appened t' th' other crew members of th' Black Pearl, aye?" Mac grinned, and then giggled when everyone eagerly nodded, including the captain, much to his woman's amusement.

"Alright then... this is fact, as it's printed right on me family restaurant's menus!" Mac said, assuming a true story teller's pose, his head back and his hands folded around the plastic stem of his wine glass as it rested upon his chest, "Mr. Cotton lost 'is family in a native uprising in his younger days... he was a shopkeeper who tried to defend 'is family when th' angry natives tried t' take back their village on Barbados... 'e saw 'is entire family murdered, an' 'is tongue was cut out..."

_"Dead men tell no tales..." _squawked a voice from the rigging.

Looking upward, Mac called out, "Men with no tongues don' say much, either, mate...'

'...Anyways, Mr. Cotton found out tha' his youngest son miraculously survived the attack, an' he went t' live with him an' his family after leavin' the Pearl... He died a very old, happy man among 'is many, many grandchildren." Ragetti scratched his head, and Pintel rolled his eyes as Mac muttered, "Not sure what 'appened t' th' parrot.." and he looked upward at the bird who was gazing back down at him.

Ragetti looked back at his companions, momentarily forgetting where he was... a hard look from Jack reminded him. "Ah, as I was sayin'...As for Marty, th' smallest pirate in 'istory? Well, then, 'e went t' Tortuga an' convinced 'is half sister, Giselle, t' leave fer the Orient with 'im!"

Pintel leaned in, this time, and said, "She did, too! She an' Marty ended up in India, somewhere, an' they each married a brother an' a sister, respectively! Legend says that they were a maharajah and a maharani, an' between th' two of them, they had enough offspring t' populate a small village! O' course, in Marty's case, no pun is intended."

It was then that Jack looked at Janie and pouted a little... everyone had gone off and had scores of children, yet the captain of the ship was just managing to have his first child 300 years later. Janie merely shook her head at him, and patted his cheek.

"Lessee... " Mac pondered, "AnaMaria left th' Black Pearl prior t' th' terrible troubles tha' Cap'n Sparrow ended up with... she found a man in Haiti, a ship o' her own, an' no one knows what 'appened t' her after tha'... An' o' course, Cap'n Barbossa ended up with 'is own ship, th' _Calypso's Hand_, an' he married 'is wife, Scarlett, an' they retired to a sugar plantation!"

Jack ignored this last comment, as with one mention of the _Calypso's Hand_, he looked up at William... they exchanged a meaningful look, long and hard... it was with the Calypso's Hand that William had proven beyond the shadow of a doubt to the sea goddess that William was deserving of the petition that Jack Sparrow had presented on his behalf.. .a petition that was granted and that changed the purpose of the Flying Dutchman, and their lives, forever.

۞

A crackling peat fire was roaring in the fireplace at Meg's and Joshamee's public house. Joshamee had opened the bar, and Annie was finally enjoying the slice of pie that she had missed as she was helping to serve the day's dinner.

As William sat down next to her at the table, Annie could not help but notice a tattoo upon his left arm... it was simple, merely one word in an Irish style script, and she had noticed, more than once, that Jack and Joshamee bore the same tattoo upon their left forearm. She was truly shy, by nature, and said nothing, but William noticed her staring at the tattoo with great curiosity.

"It's an Irish Gaelic word... _'Bráithreachas'_..." William offered, quietly. "It means 'brotherhood'..."

Annie looked up from her fork full of apple pie, and murmured, "I didn't mean to stare, William... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright..." William smiled, as he looked over at Jack. The captain was looking at him, his expression unreadable, as he and Janie joined them at the table... the others were now bringing drinks, and Meg was bringing plates of delectable treats from her ample kitchen for all to enjoy and setting them upon the table.

Janie was a bit sleepy, and she was trying not to yawn, as she had napped in a hammock on the deck of the Pearl, covered in a warm blanket that Jack had brought from the captain's cabin, taking great care to tuck it all around her as she swayed peacefully between the main mast and the starboard railing.

"'Brotherhood'," Annie repeated. "That's interesting... why do you, Jack and Joshamee all have the tattoo? What prompted you to all get the same one? Is there a story to it?" Silence fell, as Janie, Elizabeth, and Meg had all wondered the same thing... for more years than Annie need know about.

Jack looked at William, hard. He shook his head. William looked back at him, just as hard, as William felt that it was a story that should have been told long ago... a story of one man's legacy of hate... William's gaze turned to Janie, and back to Jack... his slight cousin turned his face away, as he knew that William was right...

Janie sat up straight and studied the captain, as did Elizabeth... as it had been a very long time since they had seen a look such as this one cross the captain's face... they had suspected that there had been more to a story that was about to be told, and they were looking very long, and very hard, at their men.

William paused, and then, noticing that Joshamee had taken Kevin and Eddie out to the kitchen table to play card games with them, he took a deep breath, glanced into Jack's dark, haunted eyes, and said, softly..."You probably knew of the persecution of the Jewish people by the Third Reich during the Second World War..."

Biddy, Annie and Ken all nodded, cautiously, as William saw the storms gathering in Janie's, Elizabeth's and Meg's eyes. He looked down into his mug of rum, back over at Jack, and said, "... well, the Jewish people were not the only ones who were tortured, and murdered in the gas chambers... not the only ones, by any means... for the Nazis were very thorough in their efforts to rid the world of those who were considered... racially 'impure'..."

Jack's eyes went to the tabletop, and then those eyes closed, as the memories came flooding back like a terrible tidal wave...and he could almost feel the number of Auschwitz being tattooed harshly into his arm, when he was barely conscious, labeling him as a "_Zigeuner_" ... a gypsy... and one to be terminated for being a lesser being in the hateful eyes of Adolph Hitler...

_to be continued..._


	43. Book II, Desperate Times

۞

It was threatening to snow, and the air was as cold and sharp as the edges of broken glass. It had been a mild winter in this region of coastal Germany, and even so, the mood that was set upon the narrow streets of this quiet fishing town matched the January weather... it was chilly, and with the heavy overcast, no moon or stars made for a an extremely gloomy night.

It was 1945, and no matter what sort of reports came from the _Führer_ and his regime, the war was not going well. The end was in sight, and for the German people, even defeat would be welcome to end the slaughter... sadly, the villagers and those who populated the beleaguered country truly had no idea just how much slaughter was taking place... it would not be until the war was over that the world would know just how deeply the horror of hate could penetrate into the souls of those who were marked by a madman for complete social extermination.

Upon this cold night, however, in a dark _gasthaus_ near the town square, four men were leaving the war torn continent on the other side of a heavy wooden door, as beer was not being bartered and purchased... illegal liquor was the subject at hand, and many samples of this were being tasted and approved. Fine wines from all over the world... good vodka from the Soviet Union... Greek _ouzo..._good Scotch whiskey... and the customer's own favourite - fine, sweet, spiced rum from the Caribbean... indeed, a rare treat in wartime Germany. Indeed, the client was sampling the latter with a sip, a regard of the glass to admire the clarity of the clear amber liquid inside, and a smacking of his lips.

Colonel Erich von Spatzen was a man of good taste, but who was not above making business deals with those who might have integrity, but integrity of a more dubious nature than what might be acceptable to some, especially his superiors... the colonel had seen dubious human nature all of his life, having been a child of a military family.

He would have had what might be thought of as a career in the German army, if the German army had existed during the time between wars. He had voluntarily joined Hitler's _Wehrmacht _more than a decade before this night, and had hoped, at that time, that he might be able to retire with a comfortable pension. This was not to be, and he knew it. The war would soon be over... Germany would lose, and the same desperation that gripped the country after the first World War would invade once again.

Sighing, he took another sip of the rum, and thought better of the fact that he was a single man with some pirated gold of his own, pilfered in rather an ingenious way from the payroll of the German army, a capital offense if he was caught. But Erich did not care... his wife had left him for the sanctuary of Switzerland... she did not agree with her own country's politics nor her husband's orders, and Erich could not blame her.

Being given the rather unimportant position of being the commandant of a prison internment post was certainly not a position of glory... not that Erich wanted one. All that he wanted was comfort in his old age, and he was realizing, bitterly, that this would not be found in Germany. He felt absolutely no guilt that he had juggled some books and was spending Hitler's gold upon his own comfort, as he knew that this would not last much longer.

Putting those thoughts out of his head, he smiled at his three companions as the stood across from him in this dark back room... the rear door of the _gasthaus_ was close at hand, and a small lorry with a cargo fully covered with a canvas tarpaulin was parked in the alley behind the building... it was left running, and anyone seeing it would think that it was full of military supplies... which might be the case if bottles of bootleg liquor was considered a military supply... which Erich did.

"Fine product, gentlemen, as always..." the Colonel nodded to the trio with whom he had done much business in the past, "I should like to extend my thanks and appreciation to Captain Teague for his discriminating taste. I have brought along funds to pay for my ... ummm, shall I say 'requisition', Captain Sparrow?"

"I find tha' t' be satisfactory, Colonel," was the reply from the man who was standing the furthest back in the dark shadows of the room... dark shadows that this man blended into like as if he, himself, were poured out of an ink bottle. Jack leaned forward into the light of the single shaded lamp that was dangling from the centre of the ceiling of this small store room. "As always, it's been a pleasure doin' business wif ye."

Oddly, as it always was, it was not Captain Jack Sparrow who reached out a hand to shake upon the deal. It was young William Turner who extended his own hand in agreement, in place of the man who Erich knew was William's cousin in some way. Erich had become accustomed to this, as Jack was an odd one who apparently had an aversion to touch. No matter, Erich had thought. He liked these men. No politics, no rules, but with honour. He shook William's hand, firmly, and nodded to Joshamee Gibbs to seal their agreement, once again.

Jack turned and also nodded to Joshamee, who proceeded to go to the door and nod, himself, to another two other men in the alleyway... two scruffy looking but strapping young men whom Teague had paid handsomely to aid in covering this small, but profitable covert operation. They proceeded to untarp the lorry, and take the crate upon crate of fine liquor from the back, and load it into a small military lorry that was parked beyond them, hidden in the shadows at the other end of the dark passageway behind the town's business area.

As they were preparing to leave, William and Jack turned to the colonel, who had paid them handsomely, in gold... another handshake was exchanged, and Jack asked, quietly, "Wot's t' become of ye, Erich? Th' end is near, ye know... I have high doubt tha' ye will 'ave consumed all o' this liquor before th' conflict is ended... my father is concerned about ye, as am I...'

The colonel regarded the younger men, and smiled ruefully. He dropped all forms of verbal formality, just as Jack had, and they were now talking as good acquaintences. "I am fully aware of Germany's impending defeat, Jack. It's only a matter of time, now. All of my years given to the military will be for naught, and they were years wasted. But fear not... if I can get out of Germany, perhaps I can convince your father to help an old friend find a place to live quietly... I have no desire to stay and watch my homeland laid to waste, again. except that I can hardly call it my homeland, any longer. There are those in power who have stripped my country of any pride, and of any remnant of the place that I knew and loved, strictly for their own hunger for power..."

Erich sipped the last of the dark, spicy rum, then placed the glass on a crate at his side. He removed his spectacles, cleaned them with a white cotton handkerchief and looked around, as if there were ears among the storage boxes and shelves in the semi-darkness.

Giving his companions one last, long look, he said, "Enough about me. There is madness out there in the darkness. my friends... take care... utter madness... keep your arms at hand..."

His gray eyes lingered on Jack's dark face, and his own clouded over with concern. "Perhaps I should escort you back to your ship... it is a ways to the docks, Jack, through forested land at the edge of town... I should not wish to remind you that of the danger out there. Desperate times, joblessness, hungry people who would do anything to stay alive... "

Erich sighed, once again, as he put his spectacles back on, and stared, hard, into Jack's dark eyes... the captain's long, black hair was pulled back severely, and tied, and his angular face was shaded by the brim of a beaten up fedora... a fedora that did not hide the man's dark eyes and bandanna that set him apart from those who might be considered Aryan. It was as if Jack wished to flaunt that fact.

"Jack, I repeat... there are those who would do _anything_ to keep food in their mouths," Erich said, ominously. "You really have no idea... please, Jack, go directly to your ship and do not stop... and do not come back, again, for things here are ended..."

Jack and William looked at each other. They had made up from the docks unharmed, earlier in the evening... but they knew just how uncertain things were in this place... or they thought that they knew... Erich hoped fervently that they heeded his warning.

The lorry was unloaded, and as Jack, Joshamee and William pulled slowly out into the darkness. Watching the red taillights of the lorry as it disappeared, the colonel looked up into the low, gray night time skies... it was beginning to snow. Erich could not help but feel a nagging feeling of foreboding for his old friend's son. for Erich had a knowledge of things that the rest of the world was not aware of...his conscience craved the drinking that was now becoming a large part of his life, and his drinking had increased with each and every report that came back from the prison camps that he was a very unwilling part of...

۞

William and Joshamee grinned as Jack attempted to converse in some sort of sign language ... he did not know German, nor did he know Romani, and he most certainly did not speak Hungarian.

"I'd attempt to help him, but he insists on giving it a go, all by his onesies," William whispered to Joshamee, who was stifling a laugh as Jack's quizzical look, which was met by other quizzical looks from their companions.

Wherever they went, all around the world, all through the centuries, Joshamee Gibbs had always kept an ear to the ground when it came to savvy trading for goods... as the quartermaster for the Black Pearl in years past, it was his job to find a market for plundered booty in places far away from those who were plundered, and Elizabeth had assisted him in those duties for several years after the events of World's End... just as Joshamee had gladly stepped down as first mate, once it was discovered that Jack and William were half cousins, as well as best of friends, Elizabeth stepped up to be Joshamee's very able cohort in trading. Even now, as she no longer accompanied the _Sparrow's Revenge II _upon Teague Shipping, Ltd. business, Elizabeth had sources that were only a telephone call away... it seemed, as she passed along any trading information to Gibbs, that she never quite retired from her quartermaster duties... something that Jack found very admirable in her, although he was remiss to mention it.

On this night, on the northern fringes of the territory of the Third Reich, Joshamee had become knowledgeable of a tiny band of Hungarian Roma... gypsies. They were only 10 in number, refugeeing to safer and more friendly locations out beyond these borders, in two small lorries that did not reveal anything of their occupants... Gone were the days of the beautiful, brightly painted caravans.

As they had approached cautiously, Jack whispered to William, "Sad, is it not? Someday, William... mark me word... I shall have me own beautiful gypsy caravan, to keep at the Inn... if not for anythin' else, but t' remember a day when a gypsy could still be proud an' colourful whilst in hiding, aye?" William had chuckled at those words.

The elder of this small tribe was a short, toothless grizzled old man, whose dark face was creased deeply, and whose name, it seemed was Sandor. Once Jack had approached, flanked by William and Joshamee, with hands held high and no arms presented, the old man welcomed this slight man before him, who held his hat in his hand as a sign of greeting. The others, two women and 6 men of varying ages and dress, stood back to let their elder speak for them.

As Jack muddled his way through communicating with Sandor and his family, William became uncomfortable in the darkness... he and Joshamee stood on the edge of the light cast about the trees by the small campfire. Studying the faces of those who were hiding in the shadows, near their two lorries, William felt his living heart skip a beat, for these were not the faces of the people who he had come to love in his lifetime... his cousin's people... a race that defied authority, and gloriously reveled in the freedom that the wheels that were always turning beneath them afforded. These were people suppressed... haunted... being crushed under...

These faces were watching William, Joshamee and Jack, with a hint of fear and a healthy dose of defiance. They had stepped back, out of the way, when Jack had approached, and only now were beginning to bring forth some beautiful yard goods that Jack always so coveted - beautiful, brightly coloured silks and brocades, deep lengths of fringe and strings of bright glass beads... things that his lovely lassie back in Eire could conjure into wonderful garments for the entire family. He, in fact, was wondering how one piece would look made into a vest for himself.

Joshamee leaned into William, and whispered, "Somethin's afoot, Will." William nodded in agreement, and replied, "Something doesn't feel right, here, Josh. The gypsies feel it, too... look at them." Indeed, dark eyes kept scanning the trees, as the snow fell... snowflakes that were falling into the small fire pit were sizzling and popping, almost ominously. Jack paused in his bartering, as his hands were counting off an counter offer to the old man before him...

Turning to William, whose own brown eyes were now looking more deeply into the trees, Jack said, "I'm almost done, cousin... they are destitute, these people are... I'm goin' to _over _pay them an' we can be on our way..." Jack glanced at Sandor, whose hand was outstretched, and back at William, and he said, quietly, "Go on, you two... I'm right behind ye."

William paused, and as he and Joshamee glanced at each other, he said, "I won't leave without you, Jack... we all go back to the lorry together, mate..."

Jack swiveled around in such a broad circle that it made the other gypsies grin... ahh, they thought, to still have the pride that this Roma possessed, they thought with admiration... such actions had no language barrier... "William! I will be along directly... go warm up that clankin' beast wot will take us back t' th' _'Revenge', _arright? I'm cold, an' will be right along! Tha's an order!" Jack grinned reassuringly, his golden teeth catching one of the campfire's flickering lights.

Sighing, William did not return the smile that Jack gave him... but he relented and said, "Come on, Joshamee... but let's walk slowly..." Quietly drawing their pistols, and keeping them close to their sides, they headed toward the lorry that was parked, hidden, just off of the dirt road that wound its way back to the hidden harbour and their ship.

William kept glancing over his shoulder as he and Joshamee made their way through the frigid darkness... there was no sign of Jack, and William took Joshamee's arm to pause in the deep underbrush... Jack was susceptible to being out in the cold air for any length of time, and William knew that his cousin meant it when he requested that the waiting lorry be warmed up, yet why was he tarrying behind so long?

"Where's th' cap'n, Will?" Joshamee's voice came through the darkness, as the snow began to fall harder... they did not wish to leave tracks in fresh snow, and this would soon be the case if Jack took much longer.

"I don't know, Josh," William's handsome face, if it had been visible in this impervious forest, was now full of worry and concern... this was no place to be, without allies, and Jack was no where to be seen... several minutes had passed, and the wind was beginning to pick up, rattling frozen branches above their heads, and in the high tree tops over the woods, an owl called ominously...

The two pirates waited for a few more moments for their captain... moments that seemed as if they were hours long...and William began to worry that Jack's tendency to lose track of time and reality had overcome him, and William cursed himself for letting Jack return to the lorry on his own, in this strange, forbidding place. Where was he? Finally, William looked at Joshamee and said, "I'm going back... I don't like this at all... "

No sooner did William get the words out in a cloud of frosty mist, then they heard loud voices back in the trees... voices cursing at each other, and the sound of a struggle...suddenly they heard a woman crying, and epithets being screamed back in forth, in German and in Hungarian...

It was with absolute horror in their eyes that William and Joshamee looked at each other, and they both began to run back through the thick evergreens as quietly as they could, and William then began to run with desperation, gun in hand, as the crack of a rifle shot split the night time air...

_to be continued..._


	44. Book II, Blackness

_**Author's note: **__This chapter is shorter than usual, but ye be warned, it will go into a very dark part of our story, and a very dark part of history... I will try to have another chapter up in by the end of the weekend! Pirate Cat_

۞

The cold air was slicing through William's lungs like his own dagger, as he and Joshamee neared the clearing in which they had left his slight cousin to conclude his barter with old Sandor... Jack was only interested in four of the pieces of colourful yard goods, and a length of deep green fringe that he fancied for his auburn haired lassie, back home. William could not think of such things now, as they slowed their pace and crept through the encroaching darkness. The snow was falling harder, now, and William cursed it and blessed it at the same time... it would hamper their vision, but it would also help to conceal them.

Voices were heard cutting through the trees, and as they got closer, William and Joshamee both raised their pistols slowly... they stopped at the edge of the clearing, and what they saw turned their stomachs.

German soldiers... and old Sandor crumpled to the soft pine needles that blanketed the forest floor. Even from this distance, they could tell that the gypsy elder was as dead as he could be, with half of his head blown away, the yard goods that Jack had been trading for scattered about in the gathering snow, like fallen flags. The rest of those who had been traveling with him were now being rounded up at gunpoint. And standing in the center, glaring at the two civilians who had helped to load the truckload of liquor for Erich von Spatzen, was a very angry, but composed, Jack Sparrow.

"Ye bastards... 'ow much do gypsies command fer a bounty nowadays, aye?" Jack's eyes were glittering with fury as he growled in a low slur toward those who had been paid to unload bootleg spirits, and now were being paid to turn over spirits of another kind... human spirits.

One of the ragged men, a rather flabby fellow who might have been fat, prior to the war, grew red faced as his voice raised, "_Halt die Schnauze, Ziguener! _Shut your filthy mouth, gypsy! We only were going to turn _you_ in, _schwein! _Now we have a whole band of you degenerates to be paid for! Hans and I will have food in our mouths, tonight!"

"No need t' shout, mate," Jack replied, his voice dangerously quiet. "One does not have t' raise one's voice in defense o' one's self unless one knows tha' one is guilty o' cold blooded murder, an' is tryin' t' justify it t' 'imself, savvy?" He nodded toward the dead body at their feet... blood was soaking into the frozen forest floor.

By now, one of the soldiers stepped up and said, in broken English, "You! Shut up! Into the lorries! All of you!"

"Wait a minute, mate, we can talk 'bout this..." Jack was beginning to say, his hands lowering from their raised position to a position of appeal, spread out in front of him... William muttered, "No, Jack... _no_... don't try to deal with them...", his heart starting to beat hard in his chest... damn, it was cold in this place, he thought, and it was becoming windy, drowning out desperate words veiled in confidence, in the failing light..."_No, cousin, not this time." _William kept thinking.

Jack turned his head to one side and looked at the soldiers in a friendly manner, smiling disarmingly, his golden teeth shining in the light of the campfire that was now sizzling and popping with the wet snow that was falling. This did not go unnoticed by the greedy eyes that were peering at him from under the helmets of the soldiers of the Third Reich, for they were also poor men... the war would soon be over, and all would be lost... it was becoming a dog eat dog world...savagely, they were thinking of the money to be made from this gypsy vermin's teeth, alone.

"_No, Jack_..." William pleaded, silently. Joshamee was watching in displeased and intense silence, as they watched the other gypsies in Sandor's ragtag band being herded into the back of a lorry, fearful for their lives, but defiant of expression... they were murmuring amongst themselves until rifles pointed at their heads silenced them... they all looked at the corpse of the old man, and the half of his gray head that had landed a short ways away from his body.

Jack began to say something, his dark eyes flickering back toward the edge of the woods where William and Joshamee had gone, scanning frantically, but he was only able to utter a part of a sentence that William was straining to hear...

"I tell you! _SHUT UP! NO TALKING, NO BARGAIN, ZIGEUNER_!!" The German sergeant was now pushed too far by Jack's attempt to barter for his life like as if he were trading for fish in a marketplace, and he grabbed the captain by the front of his coat. Jack's eyes widened like a startled owl, as the sergeant was now shouting Teutonic epithets into his face so harshly that spit was flying. And with one swing of a ham like fist, the captain flew backward and then crumpled to the forest floor.

William had to be held back by Joshamee as Jack hit the ground, hard, and was still... "_NO, WILL! They'll kill him, and us, too_!" Joshamee whispered, hard, into William's ear as he gripped the sleeve of William's coat in his hand... William's eyes were burning with anger and his jaw clenched, but there was naught but anything to be done... not yet.

And they both watched helplessly as Jack Sparrow was picked up, roughly, and heaved by two large soldiers into the back of the lorry, where they heard him land with a resounding clatter... but as they had yanked him to his unsteady feet, his dazed eyes opened for a flickering moment, and it was during that flickering moment that they finally met William's, off in the underbrush... two pairs of brown eyes locked, and the captain knew that William and Joshamee were witnessing this travesty against helpless people who had done nothing wrong except be born of a different culture deemed inferior...

William fought hard to control his anger, as the pair of transients were paid handsomely by the hatchet faced sergeant, right in front of their eyes. A bounty. The pair laughed harshly among themselves, pocketed the money and disappeared into the trees, back toward the village from which they had come only a short time before. William and Joshamee watched as back door of the lorry was slammed shut and padlocked, the soldiers disappeared into the forest to another lorry that was hidden in the trees, and they helplessly watched the tail lights disappear into the snowy darkness... but not before Jack's pained eyes had looked pointedly at the ground where he had fallen... telling William that he had inexplicably managed to leave something behind...

And William could not help but think of another time, long ago, when he watched Captain Jack Sparrow being hauled away in shackles as they had docked in Port Royal after they had defeated Hector Barbossa and his cursed crew, and he remembered that Jack's eyes had met his, then, as well... he was going to be hung for being a pirate, and William was pardoned. Never mind that Jack was not a murderer or a rapist... he lived outside of the constraints of polite society, and that was not to be allowed.

William squeezed his eyes closed, and wished that what he was now going to set out to do would be as easy as freeing a good man from the gallows, a lifetime ago...

۞

They waited for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to the two men who were now desperately wondering what had just transpired before them... as they cautiously emerged from the darkness, they both kept their guns drawn and looking furtively into the trees... nothing was to be trusted... not even the forest that was such a part of life back in Eire... but this place was not Eire.

"Jack left something behind, Josh!" William was now trying to kick the dying campfire into wakefulness, the small flames reviving as he pushed the small sticks of wood together with a boot. His glance looked over at the snow covered body of the old gypsy who had been trying to lead the others to a place of sanctuary... and he forced his glance to turn away. There would be no time to give him a decent burial...

"He fell over here," Joshamee was now leaning into the half-light, looking hard at the ground.. a mix of dead leaves, pine needles, mud and snow... and a small amount of blood... apparently the sergeant did some damage. "What could he have left..." but his words died out as William spotted it.

A grin spread across the younger pirate's handsome face, as he leaned down to pick the object up, hurriedly brushing the snow from it, and he looked up toward the narrow clearing where the German lorry had disappeared. Straightening up, he stared into the blackness before them...

"We've no time to waste," he said, softly... an owl called out over their heads, "How much petrol is in our lorry?" William waved his pistol back toward their own vehicle, his determined face set in grim lines.

Joshamee's blue eyes shone in the firelight, as he shrugged, "Hard t' tell, Will. Everything on the dashboard, including the gas gauge, is broken. In lookin' in the back, though, whoever drove th' old beast before us did a bit o' piratin' themselves... there is a length o' rubber hose in th' back, for siphoning petrol out of another lorry!"

William peered at him, sharply, as the campfire finally settled into slumber... the light was now almost gone. "Then we'll have to make do ... let's get back to our lorry and follow them! We'll have to drive with the headlights off for most of the time...

Joshamee shrugged again, and smiled a little, "That's not much of a stretch, as one of 'em is burned out, anyroads!"

Turning back to the camp, William felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he walked over to the body that was now being left for the elements... respectfully, he reached down and pulled one of the lengths of beautiful gypsy fabric over the old man's corpse... and he fervently wished that it would have been made into a lovely skirt or shawl, instead of a shroud of death.

And as they hurried off into the cold, snowy night, William would not let Jack's compass out of his hands for a single heartbeat... for the needle was pointing straight and true, toward the blackness of Nazism...

_To be continued..._


	45. Book II, Take What You Can

۞

Colonel von Spatzen was standing at the window of his office... it was overcast and dreary outside, and he had gotten up from his desk in order to relieve the strain on his eyes from the mountain of paperwork that was laying, haphazardly, all over the desk's dark walnut top. One could not even see the green blotter any longer, so many documents were there. Erich turned his back upon it all, a glass of deep red burgundy in his hand. His mood was as dark as the clouds that were scudding overhead, hiding the low mountaintops that surrounded this internment camp.

He hated it here. He would much rather be, if he had to be in Hitler's army at all, on an active front, where he would either be productively fighting in a war that was already lost, or taken out by a bullet and no longer having to feel the pain of watching what was happening before him, even upon this morning. He could feel the cold, sharp wind coming through the window's loose, rattling frame, and almost swore that flakes of snow would soon follow.

Erich's heart had a chill over it that no roaring fire could thaw, for as the commandant of an internment camp for undesirables, he had unwillingly become the Grim Reaper... a dark shepherd of humanity, sending his "flock" off to the slaughter of the concentration camps... the outside world had no idea what was going on, here in the heart of Nazi Germany, and Erich knew that he could not take sending innocent people off to horrid deaths in the camps beyond his, much longer.

The rest of the world had absolutely no idea at all. Erich felt his throat constrict a bit, as he kept his back turned upon the papers that were laying in mute testimony to his part in mass genocide. The prisoners that his camp was holding were bound for Auschwitz. The papers that were so quietly scattered on his desk were the documentation of death... the names, descriptions and prisoner numbers of men, women and children who were on their way to torture and murder. Erich put a hand to his head, as if to try to stop what he knew would enter his mind... the visuals of what those twisted minds were doing in camps beyond his own.

There were reports of medical experimentation on live subjects... Jewish people of all nationalities, the mentally infirm, the physically handicapped, gypsies, convicts, habitual criminals, government dissidents... but mostly upon those of racial impurity. Erich lowered his head when he thought of the gypsy women, who were strangled and then immediately autopsied to determine if their skin colour and physical characteristics was from a factor within their bodies, or merely inherited... the gypsy men who were sometimes not even processed upon arrival, but simply shot on sight so as not to waste camp provisions to feed them... the gypsy children who were torn away from their families and placed into forced labour until they met their fate in the gas chambers, once they were deemed no longer fit to work in the fields.

Erich even found himself not calling them gypsies, or _zigeuner, _these days.. he sympathetically called them the Roma people, but only to himself. It was not only the Jews who were starved and beaten, he thought... most of the Roma population of the European continent was being wiped out, and it was all being swept under a rug of lies and denial. Oh, when the end did come, what horrors the Allied troops would find.

Taking another sip of the bootlegged wine, he smiled, coldly, for even in dealing with his old friend, Captain Edward Jonathan Teague, Erich knew that he could be disciplined, harshly...for he had always been sympathetic to those that he was to be lording over, becoming more critical of his superiors, and paying for illicit liquor for his own consumption with gold... gold that he had embezzled through juggling his camp's books over the last years, and then laundered in a Swiss bank account.

Erich had seen, long ago, what his country was coming to, and was making his way out, some way or another, and most likely it would be illegally. Teague had appreciated his old friend's efforts... and had told him that if there was ever a time that Erich would need help escaping this hellhole, help would arrive. Teague's most mysterious advice was, Erich pondered, to wait for the opportune moment.

Erich was prepared. He always carried a loaded gun and spare bullets in a holster on his black leather belt, and always had an old, but reliable, lorry parked near his quarters, always full of petrol... if the opportune moment should arrive.

The sound of the front gate being opened made the colonel look up, as he saw two lorries approaching in the dull, mid day light. He sighed heavily. More prisoners to process. As they were being pulled out of the lorries, Erich frowned and put his wine glass down upon the table next to the window, for he recognized a man who was jerked out the the back of the second lorry, and forced to stand in line with the others... a man, slender and shorter than the rest, who had a slight sway to his stance, even if he was struggling to stay on his feet.

۞

William and Joshamee were watching from the trees, with a pair of military issue binoculars that William had managed to pilfer from another vehicle during a stealthy "petrol stop"... whilst Joshamee was siphoning fuel, as this particular military lorry was parked outside of a small village _gasthaus_ (and brothel, they suspected), William rifled the cab, hurriedly, for things that they might need once they were able to determine where Jack was being taken and rescuing him. He had found the binoculars, some hardtack rolls that would be edible with some water, and a fully stocked first aid box... William thought of the brutal blow that had knocked Jack nearly across the clearing and the small amount of blood that they saw in the snow... they would need this item. He also found an additional pistol, and had stuck it in his belt.

They had traveled for three days and nights, staying a few kilometers behind the two lorry German convoy, with extinguished head lamp and stopping only when they needed to, in order to steal more petrol... the compass never left William's hands as long as they were driving.

Joshamee watched William closely during this journey... they traded off driving in order that the other could rest, but William never once slept. He remembered how intense this young man could be, as he had seen it so many times over the centuries when there was trouble to be dealt with, especially if it involved one of William's loved ones.

Joshamee knew that William had retained many mysterious attributes since his tenure as the captain of the supernatural Flying Dutchman, and it was as if those strange things about the captain's cousin would become energized by adrenalin. William was so in tune with the other side of universe that they lived in as mortals that it was as if William was living with a foot in each side. And every time, the pirate family was grateful for this.

It was during this journey that William had fallen into a deep silence, his brown eyes closing in concentration, both hands gripping the ever present compass, a bead of perspiration breaking out under the young man's bandanna.

He had never removed the bandanna, in the many decades that they had lived through, except for only short durations whilst at home at the Inn - it was a symbol of the time that William was away from all of them - this piece of cloth was of the Flying Dutchman, and as his cousin was of a race that William admired deeply, it stayed in place as a reminder of things that William had learned. wrapped about his curly brown hair, becoming embellished with it's own trinkets and beads. And now, it was becoming moistened with sweat, as it was obvious to Joshamee that something was happening that he must not interrupt... this went on for quite some time, with William's eye flickering open for only a split second, now and then, to look at the compass' needle, which never wavered...

Joshamee never questioned things such as this, in the past... nor did he, now. Whatever William was doing, it did not stop the snow from falling down from the dark, heavy skies. And each kilometer that they traveled took them farther and farther away from their ship, moored on the northern coast of the country...

And now, here they stood, on a wooded hillside next to the high, steel and wooden fence of a Nazi internment camp. Huge coils of barbed wire ran along the top, and William and Joshamee knew that there would be no use of that route to rescue their captain... they would have to simply watch, and wait.

But they did not have to wait for long...

۞

Erich strode out, thunder in his boot steps and lightning in his pale blue eyes, as he watched these fools that were in the uniform of the army that he had grown up in yell at the figure that had fallen to the snowy ground... "Get up, scum! On your feet!!"

One soldier was readying himself to deliver a firm, booted kick to the fallen man, until the crunching of the snow behind him made him and his companions all think twice. The slight figure upon the ground moved to try to get to his feet, his long black braids brushing the snow like vines... he moaned.

Suddenly they snapped to attention, as the commandant now had his pistol in his hand... Erich's voice shook them to their very marrow. "I SHOULD SHOOT ALL OF YOU AND THROW YOU TO THE WOLVES, NOW!"

Turning to the hard and sullen faced sergeant, the colonel's voice lowered to a furious growl as he said, "What happened to this man? I have given strict orders that prisoners in transit or in this camp are not to be harmed! This man has been beaten!" The other prisoners being held at gunpoint lowered their eyes and glared at their feet, as the sergeant stared his superior officer down for only a brief moment, and he then cleared his throat.

"This one was this way when we found these prisoners, commandant. He had been beaten by someone else. It was not us."

Erich was now kneeling at the fallen man's side... as he carefully place a hand on the man's shoulders, he was met with an unearthly sound like that of an animal... Erich shrank back a little and removed his hand, for the eyes that met his from under the long hair were glassy and hard... blackened with bruising and reddened with broken blood vessels, it was plain to Erich that Jack Sparrow had been beaten in the head with the butt of a rifle... he knew that the man had danced on the edge of madness for years... as he growled again, Erich wondered if he had finally been pushed over the edge...

Standing up, the colonel glowered at his men and said, coldly, "I will deal with all of you later. Take them to the infirmary to be examined and marked with their numbers... but take this one to my quarters afterward, and lock him in the spare bedroom. If he gives anyone any trouble at the infirmary, restrain him, sedate him, but do not HARM him! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

As his friend's son was hauled to his feet, Jack did not struggle... his face was crossed with pain and he gasped, and his dark face whitened a bit, as his hands went to his ribs... so they had broken them, as well. The pain did not cross his face for long, as his wild, haunted dark eyes were looking around in an unreasonable attempt to find an escape route... even up to the skies, as if he could fly away... and as he was nearly dragged away, he could be heard to growl in a language that Erich did not recognize, but that he knew to be Jack's own language... "Shut up, scum," the sergeant was growling, 'Mad as a March hare, this one," ... and insolently, Jack growled back.

It was as he watched them leave that Erich knew... his time was at hand. He would deal with his own men for stealing, as Jack's customary rings were all missing, and he knew that they had been removed to be sold for their gold and silver... even Jack's own version of a wedding ring, a large silver Irish claddagh ring, was gone from his hand, and Erich swallowed the bile of disgust that was now bubbling up from his sickened stomach. He would not stay here in this place... even if he was shot trying to leave this country that was no longer his own, he would not stay.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny flash that caught his eyes... and as he turned and looked hard, he saw that the sun that had broken through the overcast was catching something out in the trees. He squinted for a moment, as his old days as a young soldier of fortune were coming back to him with each flash... Morse code... someone in the trees was trying to signal him... they must have a pocket mirror, and yes, he thought, they were spelling out his name!

A slight smile danced over his lips, the colonel nodded very slowly toward the twinkling signal in the trees, hoping that they could see this slow gesture, as the next signal plainly spelled out initials that no one in this country would put together to make any sense at all except for him, and those whom he had just done business with only a few days ago... they had followed... and Erich knew that "WT" was out there, wanting to talk to him about "JS"... William Turner was here for his cousin... and Erich saw the opportune moment present itself for his own escape from this madness, shining from the dark forest of spruce at the edge of the camp...

۞

A low, soft whistle emerged from the darkness, as William and Joshamee pulled their pistols from their belts... their lorry was parked far back in the trees, hidden from the bright winter moonlight that was filtering through the treetops... the whistle came again, and surprisingly, William knew that it was the signal that Jack had used many times as a signal of parlay to those roaming bands of gypsies that they had traded with through the centuries. It was now used by some members of the Resistance... who was out there in the trees?

Looking at a shivering Joshamee, who placed the cork back in the large bottle of medicinal whiskey that had been found along with the medical box, William nodded, and then whistled back, long and low...

Silence. And then the voice of Erich von Spatzen came softly, "I know it's dark, gentlemen, but I have a traditional white flag of truce and a bottle of better liquor than I am sure that you have... and three glasses." It was then that William and Joshamee saw the familiar figure emerge into broad moonlight, his hands raised and armed only with a white handkercheif and a bottle of wine wrapped in a towel, and three stemmed glasses. "I'm alone, I can assure you."

As they stepped forward, cautiously, William said, "My cousin, Erich... you have my cousin..."

Erich immediately took the cork from the bottle and poured... much to William's and Joshamee's relief, the sherry had been warmed in order to help them warm themselves. The colonel knew that they'd had no fire nor food, and as his eyes met his companions, he slowly and carefully reached into his coat... they trained their pistols upon him, and then finally put them back into their belts when Erich produced a small bundle of sausage, cheese and bread for them.

William motioned back to their lorry, and they all climbed into the large cab, concealed by the dark evergreen forest... Joshamee started the engine to ward off the chill, as the lorry's heater was the one thing in the cab that worked...

Erich poured more warmed wine for all, as his voice came in low, hurried tones. "Your cousin is alive, but not coherent of his surroundings, William." William's eyes grew wide, and then narrow as he glanced through the windshield toward the camp,

The colonel continued, "He was beaten on the way to this place, and I have no doubt that he will be beaten again, almost as we speak... his rings are gone, and I am going to make certain that punishment will be taken for theft to those who committed it, before I leave this camp."

William and Joshamee leaned forward, as Erich's voice continued in hushed tones. "I have a lorry that is parked next to my quarters. It has a canvas tarpaulin over the back, and inside I shall make sure that there is clean straw." He paused, and then said, almost in a whisper. "I owe Jack's father my life during a time that we were bootlegging partners in Africa... I shall not go into details, as there is no time, but I will not let Captain Teague's son die for simply having a Roma mother... "

As he poured the last of the warm sherry for them all, he threw his head back and bolted his own glass down. Looking hard into the eyes that he could only see in the moonlight, the colonel whispered, "Be near the front gate at midnight tomorrow night, and watch for my lorry... I will be alone at the wheel, and won't be able to stop once I put my plan into motion, and I will have your cousin with me, so be ready to move quickly and be able to jump onto a moving vehicle... I will not tell you anything else, except to trust me. I know this countryside, and wish to put it behind me, forever. You know the sea, and how to get us all to safety once we reach your ship, but it will be up to you to get us to that ship..."

William spoke up, an edge to his voice,"Jack...you say that he will no doubt be beaten, again? You can give me your word that you will keep him _alive_ until then?

Erich climbed down out of the cab, and reached out a hand. "I can give you my word... I might be guilty in the eyes of the Third Reich of killing some of my own men in order to save the lives of the gypsies who are interned down there in my camp, but I can think of nothing more noble to be guilty of..."

As William and Joshamee shook Erich's hand, he said, with a wry smile, raising his empty glass, "As my friend, Captain Teague would say, 'We have an accord...Take what you can..."

And they tapped wine glasses all around, grinning, "... give nothing back..."

With those words, Erich tossed his glass into the dark bushes, and was gone...

_To be continued..._


	46. Book II, Porrajmos

_**Author's note: **__Many thanks to love2write, for helping me with this long, __very__ dark, __very __emotional chapter. And to think that such abuse and horror really did happen... a page of history that is not often read, that the Jewish people were not the only ones who were victimized by the regime of a madman named Hitler. Pirate Cat_

_**  
**_۞

Midnight was approaching... the sky was perfectly clear above them, and the moon was nearly full as it made the landscape beneath it glow almost as if it were midday, reflecting off of the pristine white snow.

William looked up at the sky above the canopy of trees and shivered... it brought back a memory that he would rather not contemplate upon this night... a memory of looking up at the sheer ice walls that were the gateway to the Other Side... World's End. As his breath came in frosty clouds, he thought of the stars that were so bright and innumerable, reflecting down upon the glass like surface of the lost sea that the Hai Peng was crossing that it was nearly impossible to tell what was sky and what was water... they were searching for Jack, then, and rescuing him, now. He shivered, again, as he looked out toward the entry gate of Internment Camp 20. The similarities were unnerving, as he was hoping that they were not rescuing a man who was completely entangled in madness...

Joshamee had spent the day in near silence... checking and rechecking the medical box, not being certain as to what would be needed. There was no doubt that it would be needed, but to what extent, he worried. He and William had not said much to each other, like as if whispered words would carry through the forest and alert those whose actions would not be such as Erich's. They would sit in the lorry that was soon to be abandoned, running the engine only to warm themselves, then shutting it off to save on fuel in case the lorry would be needed should Erich's plan not go well.

William spent the day fitfully watching the camp, or taking out his whetstone and sharpening his dagger, as he had for two and a half centuries. He had always kept it razor sharp, and had even replaced the blade once through the years, so much did he run the whetstone over it. William had fallen into a mood of very few words, for Jack had only been seen once through the binoculars...

It was after Erich had left, the night before... and William and Joshamee had crept close to the edge of the forest once again. They observed Erich's car approach the gate from a completely different direction from whence he had left them, so he had made a wide circle around the camp in order to make any observent eyes believe that he had come from the village that was nearby, but to the east.

He had parked his car, and had entered his quarters, only to emerge in anger... apparently orders had not been followed. As William and Joshamee had watched, the colonel berated his sergeant, once again, and even up in the trees, they could feel a form of mutiny being born in the sergeant's mind. It was obvious that these men did not like each other, and it would not be long before military protocol would fall apart in the camp, if that was to be.

But it would not come to that, they knew... as they stood together, watching, Joshamee could feel William's entire body tense, as Erich, once again, barked an order to two guards who were crossing the brightly lit compound, and within minutes, a slight figure was dragged from what was apparently the infirmary... a slight figure that was not conscious, whose wrists were bound with rope, and who was dangling between the two soldiers like a rag doll.

As Jack was taken into Colonel von Spatzen's quarters, the soldiers could only think that he wished to interrogate this prisoner, for some reason unknown to them, and Erich was letting them think that. But one long hard exchange between the colonel and his sergeant made the lower ranked man turn and stalk off in fury, and caused Erich to take one last, long look up toward the forest where he knew two were waiting... waiting... waiting...

۞

"It's almost time," Joshamee whispered, the medical box snugly wrapped under his left arm, his right hand free, ready to draw a weapon, if need be... they had been hidden in the snowy underbrush for over an hour, now, forgetting the biting cold, and they had watched the goings on at the camp so hard and so closely that their eyes were beginning to burn with the frigid air. There was nothing amiss, as far as they could tell... this was a very remote camp, with only a generator for electrical power, and they had determined that the only telephone communication must be by radio phone. And as far as William and Joshamee could tell, there were only about 8 soldiers on duty upon this night..the rest had been given a night's pass into the village. This was unusual, but who were they to question a night of drinking beer and pleasurable company, they reasoned.

The lone guard who was shivering in the shack, at the gate, lit a cigarette, and he casually slung his rifle over the crook of one arm... he only took one long drag and was exhaling a large plume of cigarette smoke when the sound of a loud explosion made him snap around and face the interior of the camp with complete shock.

William and Joshamee looked at each other, and then were nearly knocked off of their feet as a larger explosion shook the ground and blew a smaller outbuilding into a cloud of gunpowder smoke and flames... wood and tin roofing blew straight up into the sky, as those German soldiers who were present poured out of the barracks. The air instantly began to fill with smoke and ash.

William pulled Joshamee forward as they heard an engine roar to life, with the sound of it gunning hard in the cold air, being followed by the loud grinding of gears being shifted quickly...yet another building went up with a huge roar, and suddenly the camp's bright lights went out and darkness poured over the camp like black tar... the generator building had gone up in flames!

"This is it!" William grinned, as he and Joshamee ran down from the edge of the trees and crouched down, grinning back at William, chuckling, "Not unlike our last foray outta Sao Feng's bath house, eh?"

But all that William could say,now, was, "Be ready, Josh... be ready... we're coming, Jack... hang on, mate..."

Fire was reaching far up into the trees, sparks flying skyward like fireworks, darkness all around, as voices were shouting and men were running toward the burning buildings.. yet another structure went up with a resounding clamor.. the mess hall... Erich had managed to sabotage his entire camp with the camp's munitions and petrol, under the noses of his own men!

Suddenly, a powerful lorry was bearing down on the gate of the camp, its headlamps blazing and its engine roaring! Snow was flying out from under its wide, black tires and the powerful lorry was gaining speed! William and Joshamee broke into a full run, as Erich was going to take out the gate with as much power as he could, and he was right when he had told them that he was not going to be able to stop... the passenger side door was swung open, and as the lorry smashed through the gate, wood splintered, and steel and barbed wire fencing flew about wildly, like angry snakes.

The lorry slowed only slightly, as black smoke was filling the air... smaller explosions were popping all around the camp, and William was grabbing wildly in the darkness for the swinging lorry door... his arm jerked hard, and it was Joshamee who clambered up into the cab first, and then hauled William in behind him... the door slammed shut, and Erich shifted the gears, gunned the engine again, and even without so much as one shot being fired, they sped off through the night, with head lamps piercing through the trees, and snow and smoke concealing them from anyone's view.

And it was in the rear view mirror on his side that William saw prisoners seeing their chance, desperately running for their lives, through the broken gate and out into the forest darkness...and it was then that Erich took a deep breath, and said, "I am now a fugitive... and I could not be happier...because I have done the right thing..."

William and Joshamee looked at him, for they knew how he felt. And with one nod of his head to the open window from the cab into the back of the lorry, Erich said, "Your cousin is back there, William, laying in the straw...he needs you."

۞

"It's alright, Jack... it's me, William... it's alright..." William tried for hours to reach his cousin's damaged mind... it was dark inside of the back of this lorry, but a gap in the tarpaulin above them let in intermittent moonlight as they sped through the night... the lorry jumped and jostled, but Erich had taken great pains to make certain that there was a thick cushion of straw, knowing that he would be transporting an injured man for a long distance.

Joshamee looked back through the opening, fear and worry etched deeply into his face, reaching the medical box through and laying it down as carefully as he could, as William groped his way through the darkness of the back of the lorry... the vehicle swayed wildly, and it was then that William found his cousin, motionless, in the straw.

William hurriedly pulled Jack up and cradled him in his arms, holding him from bouncing about and further damaging the ribs that were no doubt painful, if Jack were aware of pain, as the lorry careened over dirt roads. For now, it was all that William could bring himself to do... he felta large lump forming in his throat at what he had beheld in the soft moonlight that came through the tarpaulin that was strapped over the back of the lorry. The Nazis apparently hated a prideful gypsy with exceptional cruelty, and no doubt were making an example of him to other prisoners.

Jack's swollen dark eyes were open slightly, but glassy and staring, not focusing on or comprehending anything... his face was blackened from beating, and his bandanna was missing. The strings of heavy beads that were woven into his long hair were still intact, with the dangling kraken tooth swaying over Jack's bare forehead with the rocking of the moving lorry... a forehead with the distinct mark of the rifle butt that had hit him squarely in the center of his head. He no doubt had a bad concussion, and it was a wonder that the blow did not kill him. William could only hope against hope that there was no skull fracture. The captain's eyes were red with broken blood vessels, and his nose had been bleeding, profusely, as well, the trail of blood smeared across one high cheekbone...

But what sickened William most deeply, as he carefully looked for injuries that needed attending to, directly, was a split and swollen upper lip, and blackened, bruised gums inside of his cousin's mouth... the gold molar that was nearest the back of Jack's mouth upon the right side was completely gone, leaving a bloody socket, and the next one forward from it had the distinct marks of a pair of pliers... someone had actually gone for the gold in Jack's mouth, and the front of his shirt was bloodstained for the effort! At least they only got one molar, William thought, bitterly.

Jack was silent for very long stretches of time, merely laying against William in almost a catatonic state, but for a few words in Gaelic... words that chilled William to his very marrow..."_I'll swab the deck... don't beat me... I'll do it... no...no...Cap'n Culpepper, don't beat me..." _

William could feel the cold air blowing down from the gap in the tarpaulin by now, and he would not let go of his cousin and best friend in order to pull it closed... Jack was hallucinating that he was a slave child, again, sold into bondage aboard the _Queen of the Dark_... weakly, the captain pulled his arms up over his face as if to ward off a blow, and William tried to quiet him.."Shhhh, it's alright... you're safe...it's alright..."

"..._no... no... Janie... Papa...come find me, Papa_..." He momentarily writhed in pain, and then fell strangely silent and uncomprehending, again, his eyes staring at nothing. Jack's damaged brain would simply shut itself down when he was overwhelmed, at times, and the only sound that he made for several kilometers was a pained groan, when a hard bump in the road caused the lorry to lurch and it threw his broken ribs against William's leg. Otherwise, there was silence.

And as they continued speeding through the countryside, William could only comfort his dark captain, murmuring in Gaelic, "Come on, mate... I know you'll be alright... you're too stubborn and too prideful to be like this... come on back to us, cousin... just like we told you in the Locker, we need you... Janie loves you...I know you can come back to us from in there...its times like this," William said, softly, "...that I miss your boasting and bad jokes and calling me a 'whelp'". Suddenly, as if Jack could hear the tone of desperation in the darkness, William whispered, hoarsely into the captain's ear,"_Jack, can't you hear me_? _ As a former captain and your cousin, I **order** you to be alright, dammit!!_" But there was no response...

The driving was too rough to treat any of Jack's injuries at this point, so William knew that it would have to wait until Erich stopped to fuel the lorry, whenever that would be...He was now even darker of skin with painful purple discolouring inflicted by the cruel boots and fists of others... and as Jack laid, unresponsive, against William's scarred chest in the straw, his head laid back against William's shoulder, the moonlight poured in and revealed an angry, swollen black marking of another kind on the skin of the captain's right forearm.

Just below the branded "P" shaped scar that stood out against Jack's dark skin, were roughly tattooed numbers, done in a hasty and painful fashion that made it swell red and seep blood... the Nazis, at this late stage of the war, were no longer waiting for the prisoners to arrive at the concentration camps to identify their prey... "Z10201" was clumsily inked deeply into the captain's skin... the greatest pirate that the world had ever known had been reduced to a number..._ Zigeuner 10201_...

۞

Jack could feel the motion of water rushing beneath him... on the foggy, hazy edges of his comprehension, it felt like the rocking of a ship as it was moving through water... and engine hummed smoothly...he struggled to open his eyes... he groaned, as a cool, wet cloth was placed on his battered forehead...voices were now murmuring, and what was that that he could sense? ... salt air... blessed salt air!

Finally opening his eyes a crack, his fuzzy vision could make out a light blue bandanna, and a pair of warm, brown eyes looking down at him with deep worry... there was yet another figure there, as well, he thought, and it was then that he could finally see the faces as he was being cared for..

"William?" he croaked, as he tried to move...it hurt too much... he groaned again, as the pain was too great. "Oy...Master Gibbs..."

"You recognize us!" came the deeply relieved sound of William's voice, as another damp, cool cloth replaced the one that was upon his head for only a few moments...William had a bucket of clear, clean water next to him, with Janie's soothing herbs added within, and a small pile of flannel cloths to help ease Jack's head injury. "Finally, you recognize us, Jack...", his young cousin's entire demeanor relaxed tremendously, as a smile spread across William's visage.

Joshamee grinned as he came over and sat down on the edge of Jack's bunk... they were in Jack's cabin on the Sparrow's Revenge II, and Jack could tell, even in his condition, that the engines were running at full speed... "Welcome back, Cap'n... we were worried about ye, lad."

"Wif good reason. I feel like hell." Jack whispered, as the pain of keeping his eyes open was nearly unbearable.

Another voice quietly rumbled from the doorway of the cabin, "'Ow is 'e?"

Jack cracked open his eyes, again, and beheld a face that he made him believe that he might be hallucinating once again... he said nothing as the dark, lumbering figure came into the cabin, his black eyes filled with worry and barely controlled anger.

"I think that he's going to make it, Uncle," William grinned down at Jack, who was looking up at Captain Teague with puzzled eyes... Teague pulled up a chair and said nothing... his eyes spoke for him in such eloquence that verbal expression was not needed. Silently, he reached over and stroked Jack's black hair... Jack winced, but Teague continued.

William explained, "You're on the Revenge, Jack... we escaped Germany with one leadfooted 'former' colonel of the _Wehrmacht_ at the wheel of a military lorry, driving like a bat out of hell, with his internment camp blowing up in the rear view mirror... we could see the flames for miles."

Jack listened in silence, as William continued. "We drove for three days escaping back to the coast by way of every back road in Germany, thanks to this." William pressed Jack's compass into the captain's hand, and Jack slowly curled his fingers around it's familiar contours. "Uncle Jonathan met us in a bombed out coastal village to take the Sparrow's Revenge II out to sea, in haste, so that Josh and I could care for you, and we headed straight for neutral waters as fast as Uncle Jonathan could make the engines go..."

"How... how did Papa... how..." Jack whispered, before he fell silent again... through his pain, his father's touch, smoothing back his black hair, was having a very soothing affect upon him.

Breaking his silence, Teague's deep, rumbling voice answered, "William just sent out a 'call' t' me... you were th' one wot taught me t' listen t' th' wind, son... I was close by, in London, an' I knew there was trouble... ye were t' meet me in London once yer business with Erich was finished, remember?"

"...William sent out a 'call'... on th' wind..." Jack slurred, slowly, as the meaning of the last phrase was lost upon him, and he then opened his eyes slightly, and looked around his cabin,again...yes, it was real.

"I can't remember anythin'... ahhhh, William sent out a 'call'... arright, I unnerstan', now... " Jack smiled slightly. William was glad to see the fingers of Jack's left hand begin to move, unobtrusively...he had learned, long ago, that this was one of the clues that Jack was taking control of whatever things were running rampant inside of his damaged brain, and William reached over and gently patted his arm for encouragement... he wrung out another flannel cloth from the bucket and replaced the cool, damp cloth on Jack's head, once again. Even with his eyes closed, the captain smiled a little in thanks.

Joshamee was now returning with a small glass with a straw, containing an amber liquid that looked suspiciously like rum... the captain saw this, and was able to stir a bit more, and Teague helped him to sit up, a little, in order to take what was offered to him...everyone grinned as he did so, with great relish. Jack felt the burn as it went down, and the pleasant, tingling warmth that only Sea Turtles Rum could provide... Captain Teague reached over and carefully put an additional pillow behind his son's injured head.

"Damn," Jack swore, softly... he glanced down at himself, frankly to see if any body parts were missing other than a tooth, and said, "Everythin' bloody hurts... I don't remember much after I was captured...I jus' remember seein' th' butt o' tha' rifle coming right at me face..." he sipped more rum, carefully, through the straw, thankful that Gibbs had taken his injured mouth into consideration, and inwardly hoping that he might even finish the entire glass.

Joshamee poured tankards of rum for all of them, as he said, "I haven't moved so fast as that in a long time, Cap'n, as we did, tryin' t' keep up with your captors, an' we moved even faster t' escape... don't think tha' I wish t' visit Germany, again, possibly for th' rest of me unnatural life..."

Teague leaned forward in his chair, and stared, in smoldering anger, at his son's arm... all his companions followed his gaze, and Jack weakly pulled the edge of the blanket that covered him over the tattoo that was now festering up with some mild fever... William had apparently applied healing salve to it. He turned his head away from the others, and said, "We need t' lay low fer a while. I don't want Janie t' know anythin' about this, savvy?"

William and Joshamee both began to say something, when Jack's dark eyes darted up , and he said, "She's seen too much o' this... she was there th' night I was taken away when we were nothin' but babies, an' 'as seen too much of 'ow I've been treated an' abused... I really don't want 'er t' know 'ow bad this was."

Jack leaned forward as far as his strength and his broken ribs would allow, and he looked at all of them pointedly, and said, "Swear t' me tha' none of ye will tell 'er..."... his voice began to falter, and he fell back onto his pillows, his eyes searching theirs...

A moment of silence pervaded the cabin, and Joshamee finally said, "No one needs to know, Cap'n..." and he extended his hand.

William stared at Jack for a long moment, as Jack almost did not have the strength to plead with his cousin. Finally, William also extended his hand... Jack reached out, and they all clasped hands, hard...William said, softly, "It will be between us, Jack... I swear. We shall be a brotherhood of secrecy..."

It was then that Teague spoke up, "I need t' take th' helm, son... the ship is steerin' 'erself, right now, since we're on open sea," he paused and added, "I know of a good tattoo parlour in Dublin, Jackie... we can stay there fer a few weeks, an' ye can get tha' covered before ye go home t' yer woman. I'm goin' t' County Galway with ye, t' help ye lie to 'er..." What was usually a hard glitter in Teague's eyes was now a slight sparkle.

Jack smiled and nodded, and sank back into the softness of his pillows... turning back to the others, he said, "I need t' know all o' wot happened... ye said tha' Erich drove th' lorry to our escape... how did ye find 'im? Where is 'e?"

William, Joshamee and Teague looked at each other, as William carefully said, "You ended up in his internment camp, Jack, by sheer luck. We don't know where he is, now... before you regained consciousness. we gave him civilian clothes and slipped up into London ... he speaks flawless English, so he disembarked at the docks by night, and disappeared. We are to purposely forget that Erich von Spatzen existed... he will assume a new name, and a new identity, and we hope that he is never heard from again."

Jack sighed deeply, and gathered up the strength to say one last thing...he was tired... so tired. "William?"

"Yes, Jack?"

'"One time, long ago, ye once said tha' ye wished tha' ye 'ad some o' me gypsy blood... tha' ye were proud o' bein' an 'honorary' member o' my mother's race..." Jack's voice became very quiet, as he asked, "How do ye feel about tha', now?"

William merely smiled, pulled the blanket up over his cousin, and said, "Prouder than ever. I've always felt like more of a brother to you than a cousin, you know that... and I am the nephew of Magdalena Sparrow." He glanced up at Captain Teague, whose expression was unreadable but for the warm embers burning in the backs of his eyes... warm embers like the camp fire of the young gypsy woman who would have been his wife, had she lived.

Jack struggled for a moment, the pain in his body taking over his thoughts, and he swallowed hard... without opening his eyes, he said, "Ye saved me life, you two, an' Erich did, as well... I coulda died in th' concentration camp a' Auschwitz or Birkenau, as an undesirable, an' a mentally unstable undesirable, at that...not only all o' tha', th' bastards pulled on o' me gold teeth, an' took me rings... me wedding ring from me lass...damn them...at least I'm alive, but me wedding ring, the bastards..." He stopped, and swallowed very hard, as he was unable to speak any more.

Joshamee was quiet, as he sipped his rum... he was not accustomed to seeing his captain become emotional in such a way, and he knew not what to say. William finally reached over, and patted Jack's arm once more, above the ugly, black numbers that had marked him as an undesirable in the eyes of an empire that was soon to crumble... that the Third Reich was about to go asunder did not matter to millions of people who had perished at the hands of those who attempted to obliterate all who were not considered racially pure.

"We are a true brotherhood, Jack... you, me, Josh, Erich... we got away and survived. I think that I shall get a tattoo in Dublin, as well, so that we always remember what happened to us, here... '_Bráithreachas_'..." William smiled, as Jack began to drift off, and said, "That's a good Irish word that should do a fine job of covering a poorly executed and artless tattoo, aye? As well as covering up this whole matter to the rest of the world..."

Joshamee spoke up, "Count me in. Sounds like a good tattoo... I think I should get one, meself!" Jack opened his eyes once more, before letting sleep overtake him... he looked at each of them, long and hard...his own eyes said everything that he felt for these men who had been through so much with him in their long lives... they had taken on Hitler's Nazis for him... he smiled a little, one more time, and finally let slumber overtake him... soft quietness pervaded the cabin.

After a few moments of peace, as Teague was leaving to go up to the helm, he said, "I shall miss dealin' with Erich... did I ever tell ye 'ow I got t' know 'im?"

Jack was soundly asleep, by now, and William and Joshamee felt that they could now feel relieved that they would be able to look forward, again... "Erich said that the two of ye ran bootleg liquor some years back," Joshamee said, as he got up and stretched, glad that he would soon be in his own bunk, now that he knew that Jack would be alright.

Teague's eyes sparkled, as he explained,"Aye, tha's true... but it was 'is _name_ wot made me want t' get t' know 'im..."

William and Joshamee waited, as Teague paused for effect... finally, he said, "'Tis a pity tha' he will 'ave t' change 'is name... ye see, '_von Spatzen'_, roughly translated t' English, means _'of th' sparrows'_..."

As he got up to go above to the wheelhouse, Captain Teague silently reached into his pocket, and pulled a shiny silver object out... William and Joshamee smiled, and nodded, as Teague went back to Jack's side, and gently lifted up his exhausted son's left hand... "Erich made sure t' give me this... 'e said tha' 'e wouldn't leave th' camp before 'e found it... seems 'e shot th' bastard wot took it from me boy...shot 'im dead before he blew th' camp t' hell, where it belonged..."

And with that, he carefully slipped a slightly scratched, but intact ring of Claddagh back onto his son's ring finger... no, Janie need not know that her 'husband' almost died, once again. for the heritage that he was proud of... nor did she need to know that he was so distraught for the loss of the ring that had not left his finger for two centuries, until now...

"Sleep now, Jackie...I'm takin' ye home t' Ireland, where yer safe in th' arms o' yer woman..."

And with one last look at the brotherhood that was his son, his nephew, and their trusted friend, Captain Teague went above to take the wheel and take them farther out to sea...to take them away from the insanity that would be called the Holocaust, and what the Roma people would call the Porrajmos... the "Devouring"...that had nearly taken his boy's life...

_To be continued..._


	47. Book II, Spirits

۞

Silence fell over the room, with only the soft, direct voice of William Turner concluding that which had not been told for over six decades. The silence was an odd one, and as if magical powers could listen to the story of horror that had just been told, they could all hear rain beginning to beat against small, cozy glass windows that lined the front of the O'Shaughnessy-Gibbs Public House.

Jack had removed himself from the group, not in anger, but almost in what seemed to be humiliation. That William would tell this story against his wishes did not bother him, as William, in spite of being Jack's first mate, was, first and foremost, a wise young man who honestly had his cousin's best interests at heart, whether Jack thought they were or not. William felt that the time was right... whenever a program would appear on the telly about the genocide of the Nazi concentration camps, Jack would attempt to switch channels if he could get the remote control to respond to frustrated, long fingers, and William knew that the issue that bothered Jack needed to finally be addressed, and should not be kept from Janie, Elizabeth and Meg any longer.

Jack had drawn himself up to his full height with a deep breath, had taken not his tankard of rum, but had walked up to the bar and airily picked up the entire bottle, and then had walked to the far wall near the cd jukebox and sat down at a corner table alone... they could not help but notice that, as he walked in his curious swaying way, his shoulders sagged a little. His head bowed slightly, and entire demeanor seemed to fade from proud and defiant, to something that might resemble a weariness... he sat with his back to them.

Biddy and Annie had listened with rapt attention to William's telling of this family experience. For a brief moment, Annie was able to tear her eyes away from their storytellers and looked at their women. During this dark story, she had leaned over and whispered, "Uh-oh,"as she nudged Biddy. Janie, Elizabeth, and Meg were looking like three awakening volcanos about all this that they were being made privy... to a story that had not been told to them before now...

Elizabeth had gazed at both William and Jack, with cool eyes and a firmly set jaw... a fact, even in his extreme discomfort at hearing William's words, that made Jack extremely nervous. He hated it when Izzy got that look, as, many times, he was on the receiving end of a very sharp rebuke. But Elizabeth's gaze rested firmly upon her husband, whose own gaze would look back at her, evenly... William never lost a beat, and seemed to ignore Elizabeth's cool anger.

Meg had crossed her arms, and was glowering darkly ... lucky was Joshamee for being in the kitchen, entertaining Kevin and Eddie with several rounds of "Go Fish". She would let looks of displeasure mix with looks of some admiration and pride for the rescue of a captain who was supposed to be the grandfather or great uncle of the one that was sitting before her. Jack's high, dark cheekbones were colouring with what might be embarrassment, or what might be an emotion of some kind... Meg could never tell with this enigmatic , and sometimes problematic, man.

Instead of embellishing the story with his customary flourish, Jack was uncharacteristically silent, his hands turning the tankard on the table before him around and around...around and around... almost with growing compulsion. His eyes would only flicker up now and then, and they would only glance at his young cousin, as he would go more deeply into details that Jack had no desire to hear. Several times he had lowered his head and closed his eyes, and William watched him out of the corners of his eyes, but did not stop his words...

It was Janie that Biddy and Annie watched the most closely. Her blue eyes had narrowed to furious slits as she stared at her man, and Jack would not look up at her. She was sitting right next to him, and he could almost feel the heat of her red cheeks... cheeks that were not colouring from today's wind or sun, but from a slow, gathering boil. Janie's chest was heaving with deep breaths, but slowly, and her freckled hands were folded on the table top, alternately relaxing and clenching,

But it was when Jack got up and had almost symbolically segregated himself from all of them that Annie and Biddy noticed a change in the room's weather. It only took a moment for William to get up from his chair, giving all of the women in the room a glance that silenced any rebukes that would bubble forth, and went over to sit down with his captain. As suddenly as anger was rising, it was subsiding, like a wave of the sea, outside.

The dark, bandannaed head was bowed, and Jack moved only to uncork the bottle and take one good, long pull from it, wiping his mouth with the back of his right arm, only to stare long and hard at the wide, leather cuff bracelet that Jack wore for reasons unknown to Biddy and Annie... they had surmised that Jack hid something underneath of it, but it was not their place to ask what that might be...

William pulled up a chair, took the bottle as he and Jack looked at each other, then put the sweet, spicy rum to his own lips and also took a very long pull from it. They talked very quietly, and Jack finally smiled a little, and draped an arm around William's broad muscular shoulder. No worries.

Elizabeth and Meg looked at each other, then at Janie. By then, Janie was still staring at her man... and all that she could think of was all of the times that he was so alone, beaten, scarred for no other reason but for being a "person of colour" through the ages. From the moment that he was born the bastard son of a notorious pirate and a beautiful, dark skinned gypsy girl, he had been marked for abuse... and this was one instance that he and the others had tried to protect them from.

No wonder, she thought, the Sparrow's Revenge II had some home to Eire weeks later than what had been spoken of, with the excuse of mechanical failure. And no wonder, she thought, Jack was showing the signs of a thorough and savage beating, waving it off with hands naked of all adornment except his Claddagh ring of nothing more than a good brawl in a Dublin pub. And no wonder Jack, William and Joshamee came back with fresh, mysterious tattoos that they explained only very cryptically. They did not want Janie, Elizabeth and Meg to know just how close Jack had come to dying at the hand of Adolph Hitler, just by being what he was. He was having to live with the stigma of knowing that he had been marked as a lower life form, and was spared what a half a million European gypsies had not.

Janie's anger melted away, as Annie and Biddy watched her slowly run her hands over her pregnant belly. She slowly got to her feet, pushed her auburn curls out of her shining eyes, and painfully walked over to sit down next to Jack and William...'

William smiled at her, got up from his chair, and let them be alone. Jack's arm found its way around his lass, and she nestled into him and they sat that way for a long time, bronzed cheek to tearful freckled cheek, kissing each other softly, her hand running through his heavy, dark, trinketed braids... her long curls being wound softly around his long, tapered slender fingers.

It was as William seemed to glance at his own tattoo that Annie and Biddy finally stared at each other with wonder in their eyes... for it was at that very moment that they realized what they had suspected for some time, and had sworn each other to secrecy over...This pirate family was not what they professed to be - descendants of those infamous buccaneers of motion picture fame. Jack was, indeed, hiding something under that leather bracelet...a brand that was ground into his flesh, long ago, by Lord Cutler Beckett.

It was with the telling of the story of the Porrajmos that Annie and Biddy knew that these friends before them had actually been there. And as William came over and wrapped his arms around an emotional Elizabeth, who rested her forehead on his shoulder, Annie and Biddy looked at each other, knowingly, and tapped their wine glasses together, as soft thunder rolled over the Cliffs of Moher only a short distance away... rain pattered softly on the windowpanes, and the giggling of two little boys lightened the mood of mid afternoon, considerably... Jack and Janie were now laughing among themselves, and preparing to rejoin the others... Jack was humming a sea chantey, off key, and Janie was wincing with each intentionally sour note...

_"Sláinte." _Biddy whispered, as Annie replied, "Yes... to health... and to the secret of our Pirates, that we have sworn to each other to safeguard... for they ARE the Pirates of the Caribbean... and we ARE so lucky to be their friends..."

۞

The mighty Black Pearl was catching a strong wind that would take them back up toward Clifden, and she was proudly cutting through the clean, clear waters with the sun shining at the tops of her three masts. The rain shower had passed, and it was time to take their Irish-American friends back to their rented car, parked in the lot at the Clifden docks. This was the last day of this journey to Ireland, and they would be flying out of Shannon the next day. Pintel and Ragetti were called, via cell phone, from parts unknown in the tiny village, and the most famous pirate ship in history slowly made its way out beyond the cliffs, and made her way northward.

"It was a lovely day, Captain Sparrow! Thank you so much for bringing us down to County Mayo... " Biddy was standing next to Jack, up on the quarterdeck, with William sitting at the ship's computer controls and lazily watching the monitor... the ship was under full canvas, once again, catching an unexplained and unusual wind coming from the south... odd for this season of the year, most usual and seasoned sailors would know... but William smiled a bit as he pondered his family being most _un_usual sailors, seasoned in ways that no others had been, with most unusual advantages at sea. Advantages, such as a constant, warm, fragrant wind from any direction that they needed... he grinned, with satisfaction, up into the full, billowing black sails.

Jack bobbed his head to one side, and smiled that incredible gilded smile at Biddy, and she found herself able to grin right back at him. "'Twas our pleasure, Biddy. Josh an' Meg welcome any opportunity t' show off their place, an' they 'ave th' best selection o' alcoholic libations an' culinary delights in Western Eire, outside o' my Janie's pantry an' liquor cellar... I'm glad tha' ye 'ad fun tryin' out yer Irish language skills at th' Mayo dock, even if ye couldn't get anyone t' understand ye!"

He chuckled as Biddy rolled her eyes, and snorted, "So much for trying to teach ourselves Irish Gaelic!"

William turned around in his chair and easily leaned back, his hands behind his head and a huge smile on his face, "Well, Biddy, no one really told you and Annie about all of the dialects of Irish Gaelic that there are! Jack taught me to speak a strong Connaught Galway dialect spoken in Connemara , and you and Annie were speaking with another Connaught dialect that is more prevelant toward County Leitrim, up north."

"And they STILL won't teach ME any Irish!" Elizabeth complained, as she came up the steps to join them, holding her old tricorn on top of her head as the playful wind plucked at it. "I have to learn snippets of it from Janie!"

"An' ye're still terrible wif it!" Jack taunted, as Elizabeth stuck out her tongue and retorted, "Like your English it perfect? I think not!"

Biddy laughed, as Jack looked hurt for a moment, and stuck his tongue out with even more enthusiasm, with a very loud and juicy raspberry! Elizabeth wrinkled up her nose as she sat on William's knee, and said pointedly, "You're disgusting, Jack Sparrow! You sort of spit at me, just now! Ew!" And she then gave William a sharp elbow when he yawned, "Jack's right... your Irish is terrible..."

Jack merely looked down his nose at them, both, and soft chuckles went all around as they turned their attention to the beautiful late afternoon that laid itself out before them like a soft, autumn coloured blanket..."C'mon, mates... let's put Master Ragetti a' th' wheel an' join my lass... "

They all jumped a bit, as Jack bellowed, "RAGETTI! GET YER ARSE UP 'ERE!" Poor Mack Ragetti came rattling up from below decks, not wishing to get those looks from the addled and daft captain that left him more than just a bit nervous. Jack mischievously seemed to enjoy the effect that his husky, fog horn voice had upon all of them, and they all knew, at that point, that Jack had put the story of the afternoon behind him.

As she made her way down to the main deck with the others, Elizabeth was looking around, enjoying the happy faces of their guests, when she noticed one of their American friends alone, at the bow of the ship. She paused upon the steps, and studied this.

It was Annie, with the sea spray showering over like bright little diamonds, and the waning sun was upon her face...any other time, she would have been chilled in the October wind, but it seemed that she was lost in her own thoughts, as the wind sang through the rigging. Elizabeth was mesmerized by this sight, as Annie seemed to be moving her lips, slightly... she seemed to be speaking to something in her hand which they could not see.

Janie was sitting comfortably in the chair that had been dragged out of the captain's cabin, earlier in the day, and it had been joined by several other chairs, as well... her feet were propped up on a barrel, pillowed by a pile of towels from the galley. Eddie and Kevin had fallen asleep, Kevin against Ken's chest as they sat and visited with Janie, and Eddie, whom had formed a rather boyish crush on the tall, regal Mrs. O'Madden-Sparrow, had fallen asleep with his blond head in her lap...what part of it wasn't taken up by her growing belly... These two little ones were both exhausted after so much fresh sea air and good Irish food that Ken was pondering taking them below decks to let them sleep comfortably in the Black Pearl's hammocks, like real pirates. As he and Mr. Pintel gathered up the little boys and carefully made their way below, Elizabeth, William and Jack all sat down, their eyes at the bow... Jack propped his feet up next to Janie, and they all looked to Biddy... she was watching her friend with some bit of sympathy, and her face finally relaxedd as Annie seemingly smiled out over the shining sea that was before the massive prow of the proud ship.

Biddy watched her younger friend, as Annie blew something from her hands, up into the Irish wind, and she then bit her lip as something resembling a tiny little cloud of dust spiraled up and into the huge, glorious snapping sails and the taut ropes above them.

As Annie tucked something into her pocket with a sad smile, Biddy mysteriously said, "She's saying goodbye."

Though Jack said nothing as he played with his Janie's long braid that was twined around his hand like red autumn vine, he remembered a small, quiet discussion with Annie, earlier in the day, when she asked him him how to say a few meaningful and poignant words in his own Irish language... a beautiful language that she was trying to learn so much about...

Jack watched Annie closely, and his eyes went upward along the bowsprit and out to the majestic sandstone Cliffs of Moher. Whispering only so that Janie could hear, he said, softly, "Annie's grandparents are now a part o' Eire in this flight that their ashes have just taken... for they're now bein' borne on th' warm Irish wind, an' are now in th' lovin' hands of my mother.'

Janie pressed herself against the captain, understanding the poignancy of this moment, her own eyes looking out over the Cliffs. She felt the wind against her own cheeks, and had so often wished that she could feel those loving hands that she missed so much over the centuries...

The afternoon rain had washed the coastline into glorious autumn colour, and suddenly, as the sun positioned itself perfectly in the skies as if to boast that it's wane to the changing seasons did not diminish it's power, all who were aboard the ship were treated to a bright, dazzling rainbow dancing over the high walls of the massive cliffs. "Oooh, Jackie, look! It's as if two souls have come home..."

As the brilliant rainbow stayed in the skies, and the salt spray washed over Annie, up at the bow, who was now bidding beloved Ireland goodbye, Janie sighed, and leaned her head against her gypsy boy's shoulder... "How beautiful.."

Janie O'Madden-Sparrow looked around at tanned, handsome William, who had his strong, muscular arm around the love of his life, Elizabeth... the former governour's daughter had the sun against her face, and her hazel eyes glowed with the warmth of the love that she was feeling upon this afternoon. Janie's eyes traveled over to Joshamee and Meg, who were watching all around them with contentment in their faces... they had seen so much, and yet they were each other's loving rock of life... to find such love was truly their gift to each other...

Finally, as Jack's black mustache softly tickled her ear, Janie closed her eyes with wistfulness, and she wished that she could tell Magdalena Sparrow of the wonder and the joy that she felt, for carrying the baby that would truly weave them all into an intricate, colourful quilt called "the Family Teague"...

"Oh, Jack," she said, quietly, "How I wish that I could see and feel all that you and William feel, upon the wind..."

Jack pressed his lips against her fair cheek, then whispered, "Annie is feelin' it all in th' wind, an' she doesn't even know it." He turned to Janie and looked deeply into her bright blue eyes, pulling her closer, and he smiled, "... lose yerself t' th' wind, _mo ghrá_... an' you will know tha' Mama is always there... always!"

They both turned back to the bow of the mighty Black Pearl, where Annie was leaning into the wind as if trying to listen to it, her eyes closed... the warm, fragrant wind was carrying the aromas of the eternal sea, the soft, mossy forest, and of warm autumn peat fires, and it was almost like beautiful spirits were becoming a part of it all...dancing, together, over the rainbow that was now fading from view...

_To be continued..._


	48. Book II, The Approaching Storm

۞

Janie tiredly kneaded the pliable, soft bread dough upon her floured kneading board, as she had since the 1700s... she always found such pleasure in working the dough against her palms, and the fragrance of the yeast, as it made it's acquaintance of the other ingredients... Jack would always say that the most enticing and wonderful aromas to his nostrils were the aromas of spicy, sweet rum, and the comforting bouquets of the fragrances of Janie's busy kitchen that kept alive the wonderful gypsy foods and Irish staples that had kept his memories alive when he thought, through his younger life, that they would certainly fade away... ...

Looking out of the window above the sink, she frowned a little at the blackness of the late afternoon skies of this March day, and she slowly walked over and opened the door that looked out into the forest beyond the Inn... it was now springtime, and the weather forecast was not a good one. Jack and William never put much store into those landlubbers that they saw on the telly, announcing what the computer forecast was... Jack had an inborn ability to sense bad weather approaching, and they had all borne witness to this many times over the centuries.

William, to this day, would speak of that day that they had recruited a crew in the taverns of Tortuga, and as they had prepared to disembark on the commandeered Interceptor, Jack had looked up into a clear, blue, flawless Caribbean sky and had grudgingly mentioned that AnaMaria was needed, in spite of her irritability. Joshamee and William had seen nothing amiss, but Jack was predicting the wild and untamed storm that they sailed into in pursuit of his beloved Black Pearl. As William had described this scene time and again, Janie would smile and picture her Jack at the helm, silhouetted by bolts of lightning, his slender body drenched by the sheets of pouring rain...

"Janie?" Janie turned around, to see Elizabeth frowning at her in dismay. "Janie, you shouldn't be on your feet! You've been having such awful cramps in your back, and I can finish up making the Inn ready for our guests. We already have the Inn cleaned, and most of the food preparation done. You're so close to your time, Janie, and Dr. Flynn said..."

Janie snorted and wiped her hands on her apron... an apron that now barely tied around her! "Dr. Flynn said a lot of things, Izzy darlin', but do ye see Dr. Flynn, here, changing out the bed linens or chopping vegetables for our feast? No, I'll be bound that he's not here doing what I've done, time and again, and I'm just fine!"

They both looked down at the reason that Janie had been having such cramps... "This one, here, has been just as active the last few days! We're a bit excited, I think!" Janie lovingly placed her hands over her unborn child, as Elizabeth could not help but smile.

She walked over, placing her own hands over Janie's belly, saying, "Have we moved, this afternoon? _Tráthnóna maith duit_, in there!"

Janie chuckled, tossing her long braid back over her shoulder as Elizabeth leaned down a bit, and addressed the wee one within, "We're very busy, little one! You're not due for another month, so settle down in there! You're as fidgety as your papa can be!"

A flash of lightning danced along the clifftops, making both women look up. "Jack is right," Elizabeth said, as her soft hazel eyes now looked up into the thick trees... "We're in for a storm. I'm glad that Will called James and Kathleen, and Captain Teague, and convinced them all to take earlier flights! Jack and Will should be helping them all put their bags, and Kathleen's wheelchair, into the van at baggage claim at the Shannon Airport, by now."

Janie smiled fondly, as she added, "Just like Jack and Will, Captain Teague still only travels with a well packed sea bag and his turtle shell guitar, wrapped in Maggie's shawl..."

Oh, how she was looking forward to seeing her "almost" father-in-law, again... even if he had never referred to himself that way... in Teague's eyes, there was never any "almost" about his Jackie's state of betrothal to Janie O'Madden... like everyone else in the family, a laughing "marriage ceremony" by the former captain of the Flying Dutchman was just as valid as any, if not more so, as Jack and Janie had proclaimed their love and sealed it with a passionate kiss and rings of Claddagh... "Wot," Teague always reasoned, gruffly, "...is 'almost' about that?"

Elizabeth walked out onto the broad stone steps that went down into the mossy clearing that they called a yard... leaning against the railing, Elizabeth looked up at the blackening skies, and said, softly, "Do you remember the storm that Jack intentionally steered the Pearl into, so that you could experience your first blow at sea, Janie? Ohhhh, what fun that was..."

Janie had joined Elizabeth with a cup of hot coffee for both of them... they both enjoyed the gathering winds, watching the trees bend at their very tops. The early spring fragrances of new life in this land were now being replaced by stiff, cold salt winds off of the Atlantic, now growing turbulent off of the rocky coastline to their west. Janie inhaled the strong coffee, and closed her eyes to savour the feelings before she went back to finish her chores. "Oh, Izzy... I have loved storms, ever since that day...

_"Ahoy, ladies!" William shouted, letting go of the wheel with one hand and jauntily waving to Elizabeth and Janie... Little Will gurgled and wiggled, as his father grinned down and yelled, "Are you ready, son? Here we go! Your cousin Jack will lead the dance!"_

_"...Take th' dance floor, Janie an' Izzy! Find a partner, Little Whelpie! Let's pirouette wif the mighty Black Pearl! Bow t' yer lady, all ye gents... " was the hoarse, wild shout, as Jack Sparrow and William Turner the Second leaned back, hanging onto the wheel with feet braced... the ship leaned with them, the howling wind above their heads straining the black sails and making the rigging sing... the dark ship climbed the backside of the wave, paused at the crest as if to curtsy back to all of those who were enjoying her dance upon the churning waters, her canvas tresses blowing like Janie's curls... a grand dame on a grand ballroom floor of seawater..._

_... and then the ship nosed downward and careened forward as if for eternity, the captain and her first mate throwing their heads back in utter joy, shouting "WooooOOOOOooooooo!!" Little Will squeeled in delight, as Elizabeth joined her two most loved men in a whoop of glee, "WooooOOOOOoooooooo!!", the motion of the ship causing the most wonderful tickling feeling deep down inside of everyone's very soul._

_This went on, wave after wave, for over an hour, as Janie hung onto the doorway of the cabin, laughing and whooping along with her pirate family... as her blue eyes watched him through the waves of rain and the gales of wind, she saw her Jackie as if she were seeing him through brand new eyes... his wild love of life was just like that of his gypsy mother... as Maggie would dance with her tambourine, her son was dancing with the wheel of his ship in his strong hands... just like his father, Jack's fierce railing against the very elements were his release of utter contempt and anger against all that had been thrown at him in his many lifetimes..._

There was a sudden clap of thunder that made Elizabeth and Janie jump and cry out, "OH!" and they both scurried back through the heavy wooden door... or at least Janie scurried as quickly as her very pregnant state would allow her to. They left the door open for a few minutes, letting the salty, cool air permeate the kitchen and flutter the decorative table runner that was fortunately anchored down by the large wooden bowl in it's centre. It was filled with beautiful limes and bananas... Jack's favourites... for Janie was wishing to entertain, lavishly.

Elizabeth pulled out a chair for her best friend, and watched her closely. "Let's just rest for a bit longer, Janie, and go over our lists to make sure that everything is ready, alright?" She helped Janie to sit down, as Janie had a hand on her back, and a pained look upon her freckled face. "Whist... I seem to run out of steam a bit faster, these days... You're right, I think I will sit down and let that steam build back up a bit..."

Satisfied that Janie was finally going to listen to her, Elizabeth sat down with a notebook in front of her, and Janie's favourite, stubby, eraser-less pencil in her small hand. "Alright! Freshly laundered bedsheets, changed and sprinkled with rosewater, fresh crocks of butter have been delivered from the milk maid, and eggs gathered from Jack's hens?"

"Check!" Janie nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Clean bathrooms, aired out entire Inn, clean rugs, fresh flowers in vases for each bedchamber?" Elizabeth glanced up and smiled a bit... she knew how Janie would react to this one.

"Check!" Janie agreed, and her rosy cheeks pinked up a little... Jack had accompanied Elizabeth as they had gone up to Janie's massive and bountiful gardens at the Waters... not only had the come back with baskets laden with glorious, healthful vegetables for Janie's planned menus, Jack had plucked a bouquet of pink lilies for Janie's own enjoyment, grinning lopsidedly, pulling her close so that her belly pressed against him, winking and saying, "Posies fer _both_ o' me lassies!"

"Hmmm... let's see..." Elizabeth continued, "... the meat for the stew is cubed..." they both wrinkled up their noses in happy anticipation, their mouths watering at the thought of Janie's traditional Irish lamb stew, and they knew that they would have to slap both William's and Jack's pilfering, spoon holding hands, smartly, "... the broth is simmering over the cook fire and we only need to add the rest of the ingredients for the lovely stew that we have planned for supper tonight... we have made up our wonderful shepherd's pie and put it in the freezer...

"Shepherd's pie... "Janie mused, almost sadly. She pulled at her apron, and adjusted the fringed shawl that was under it, wrapped about her waist in the gypsy fashion, its dancing fringe making her feel pretty, as it dangled over her long, flowing, full broomstick skirt... "The shepherd's pie is the very same recipe that we got from Molly Kerrigan... remember?"

Elizabeth looked up, as thunder rumbled, again. They reached over and took each other's hands... the remembrance of their old friends of the Kerrigan gypsy tribe always gave them pause... Every autumn, the clan came back to winter over on Jack's and Janie's land, until one winter they did not come...it was just as well, they knew, as it was beginning to circulate among gypsy circles that the most famous Roma of them all, Captain Jack Sparrow, was not aging, and that he had, indeed, found the Fountain of Youth. Jack's legend had taken on an entire new shine among his mother's people, and it was afterward that every Roma of Ireland would treat him with such awe as to pad his ego even more enthusiastically... the gypsies never questioned this phenomenon... they were used to the unknown, and they simply added the Family Teague to those things that they revered deeply...

It was later in one spring that word came down from Padraig Kerrigan that the Kerrigan clan had gone back to Ulster, in Northern Eire, and were living there, joining up with another gypsy tribe... he sent his highest regards, and also clan gossip saying who had married whom, and who had been blessed with babies, and so forth... and this letter was the last that was recieved, only for a sad letter many years later from Alexander Kerrigan that Padraig and Molly had passed on during one year... he succumbed, happily, of old age, and Molly followed suit, only a scant six months later, dying in her sleep in the bunk of the caravan that she and Padraig had shared for nearly fifty years... she was cremated, in a grand funeral pyre that included that caravan, on the rocky beach of County Antrim...a vision that sometime disturbed Jack to think about, as it always summoned up horror filled memories of seeing his mother's body hauled away in a dead cart, and seeing their cottage go up in hellish flames. Even if the family had reassured him that Molly's funeral was honourable and loving, the thought of a beautiful gypsy caravan being reduced to ashes would bring a distant, haunted look to his eyes.

Janie played with cotton fringe on the edge of the table runner, and said, quietly, "They lived good long lives, didn't they? Happy lives..." and her blue eyes looked up at Elizabeth, whose own eyes were shining a little...

"Yes, they did, Janie. They lived the long lives that all gypsies, and those like us, should live... free spirited and full of love... "

Her eyes quickly ceased to shine with sadness, and took on a glow as she thought of her Will, out there with his cousin Jack in the storm, bringing the Norringtons and Will's Uncle Jonathan to their home for their annual feast and partaking of the magical Waters that had blessed them with long life and wondrous good health.. even Jack was contracting winter pneumonia every other year, and they were all very grateful to the waters for such wonders...It was time for their annual gathering, and Wills and Katie were also on their way from Galway City, trundling along in the Rusty Pearl, and a call from Katie's cell phone had assured them that they would beat yet another storm...

Said storm was brewing with a vengeance outside of the hidden mouth of the cove, and Janie suddenly jumped a little and her eyes popped, and not because of thunder! "Faith and begorrah!"

Grabbing Elizabeth's hand, she quickly pressed it against her middle and Elizabeth began to laugh, "My goodness, you would think that someone is telling us that they're excited to have so much company!" Indeed, Janie joined her in amusement, as Elizabeth could feel a tiny foot pushing against her palm! "Hello, baby! It's me, your Cousin Izzy!"

Janie joyfully pressed her own hands against the wee one who seemed to be so intent on making himself or herself known... and she felt a twinge of guilt as she did so..."I really should have found out if it was a boy or a girl, I know," she admitted to her companion, as Elizabeth was searching for the little foot that had pushed with such vigor... Elizabeth merely glanced up and said, "I agree. But it was your decision..."

Janie sighed, and said, "Well, it was Jack's as well, but he dropped the subject every time..."

Over the winter months, her family had urged her to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl, and every time she had flatly refused, much to Jack's utter disappointment, and outright annoyance... she had nagging, dark doubts that she would be able to carry her baby to full term, and she knew, now that she was being selfish, but she could not help it... each day that went by was a day closer to holding their longed for baby in their arms, but until then, Janie tried not to dream of that moment, in case it should not come to fruition... that Kathleen and James Norrington had heard their baby, Jimmy, cry at birth, in 1912, only to die within hours, had affected Janie deeply, and she tried so hard to not want her baby so much that losing it would so devastate her... no matter how hard she tried not to think about it, she did...

But one cold frosty morning, during the Yuletide season, had helped to assuage Janie's apprehension and had made her finally look forward with more anticipation than ever...

_Janie was busily working working at the kitchen counter, cutting up some of William's favourite carrots and celery in order to take a plate back out to the great room, along with a huge bowl of her now famous dill dip, humming to herself... she had just checked the cinnamon bread in the oven, and had taken one look through the glass lid of her crock pot to see how the delicious beef and noodles was coming... she had everything ready to make Elizabeth's plum pudding in the morning and all was set for their celebration... Jack and William had just arrived back from a voyage to Italy, and the house was merry with laughter and fragrant with pine boughs and holly, decorating the home with colour, mirth and sprigs of mistletoe... large, heavy crates of fine Italian wine were now filling the liquor cellar, and huge wheels of cheese and spices were in Janie's large pantry..._

_Grinning, she had looked about her kitchen with such happiness, as this was the kitchen of her dreams, and she could not get her fill of it! The Cat Mara publishing empire had blossomed beyond their wildest dreams, and she and Elizabeth now had a combined total of 10 books in print, being sold out regularly on Amazon, and Teague Shipping was doing a booming business in illicit, bootleg liquor and the shipping of all kinds of legal __and__ illegal cargo! _

_As a result, Janie was rewarded by their efforts with new walnut cupboards with glass doors, made in Joshamee Gibbs' shed, of walnut trees from their own forest... it was fitted out with a beautiful professional sink, shining new appliances, and with Janie's very favourite piece, a beautiful butcher's block! Jack had brought it in from parts quite unknown, proudly presenting it to her for her birthday, just after she had found out that she was going to bear their child.._

_She was standing at the butcher's block, arranging the snacks in a large earthenware bowl, when a pair of slender, walnut coloured hands slipped around her now ample waist from behind, and a soft, husky voice purred, "Wot's takin' ye? 'Tis cold out there, in spite o' th' peat fire tha' William so diligently attends, an' I need t' have me favourite source o' warmth out there keepin' me toasty..." _

_Janie felt a tingling sensation start from that tiny place on her neck that these words were caressing, with Jack's warm, rum sweetened breath making her curl her toes up inside of her warm slippers... he rested his bearded chin on her shoulder, and pressed his cheek against hers, and pressed himself, pleasurably, against her back. He had nearly wrapped himself around her in this fashion for centuries, and it never failed to make her blush from head to toe! _

_"Ooo, ye scamp! I'll be there in just a minute... are ye keepin' me own cushion warm?" _

_She turned her head to see the captain's cheeky grin, his sparkling brown eyes wide and those inviting lips... pausing, they both gazed at each other as her beautiful gypsy boy's wandering hands went from lovingly caressing their unborn baby, up to caressing her soft cheek, and back down, again. Putting the bowl back down, she turned around in his arms, and leaned in for the soft, deep, rum soaked kiss that she had longed for whilst he was away in the Mediterranean... they both closed their eyes, and..._

_"OH!" Janie exclaimed, as Jack suddenly looked down at that which had just poked HIM in the stomach! His face split into a huge grin, as Janie blinked and suddenly jumped, again! "WHIST! What was that?" _

_"She kicked!!" Jack squeaked, "Our baibin kicked! Janie, lass, 'tis our Yuletide gift from our wee one!" _

_Jack leaned down and stared at Janie's middle, chuckling and twiddling his fingers at it, whispering, "Do tha', again!", as Janie suddenly began calling out to the great room with great excitement, "Izzy!! William!! We felt our baby!! She kicked..." and she felt such a wonderful feeling of warmth and love come over her that she had looked straight into Jack's elated eyes, and said, "Let's see if she will do it, again! Kiss me!!" _

_And even though it had not produced another kick for several more hours, the cinnamon scented embrace that they melted into, upon that Christmas Eve morning was one of such gladness for both of them... that Janie had felt the strong affirmation of this precious life within her, and that Jack had heard with his own ears his lassie finally call the baby 'she'... and he knew that his woman was finally feeling that perhaps, after all that they had been through, their dream was going to come true..._

"What did you say, darlin'... " Janie shook her head and came out of her dreamy reverie, as Elizabeth got up from her chair, excitedly.

"I said that I just heard the 'Rusty Pearl' backfire! I think that Wills and Katie are almost here, and none too soon! It's starting to rain!" She was pulling on some wellies so that she could hurry down the steps and help to unload the boot of the car, as she always did... turning to Janie, who was slowly pulling herself out of her chair, Elizabeth watched her friend with concern... Janie was in pain, and her hands both went to her back.

Looking up, Janie stubbornly set her jaw and narrowed her eyes, muttering, "The bread dough is not kneading itself, and will fall right over the counter's edge for rising right on the kneading board if I don't get a move on..." Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and grinned, bravely. "They're coming down the path in that poor car, Izzy, and the rain will be worse in only a moment! Ye'd better go help them!"

She waved a hand to hurry Elizabeth out the door... the quicker that there was good help to unload the car, the faster Wills and Katie would be inside, safe and warm...

Elizabeth looked a bit torn for only a moment, as Janie made her way over to the counter and gripped it... hard. She was biting her lip, but she dipped her hand into the flour sack and sprinkled some flour over the dough, and then she resumed kneading, huffing her auburn curls out of her eyes as if nothing were amiss... Elizabeth finally took the high road in the situation, and decided to hurry out into the cold rain to help Wills and Katie come in... their hands were always willing to help with anything, and Elizabeth knew that something was not quite right, in spite of Janie's denial...

Within only a few minutes, the Rusty Pearl had rolled into the glen, with wide eyed Katie jumping out of the passenger side before the car had even come to a complete stop...

"Oh MY!" she exclaimed, after giving Elizabeth a quick hug and a kiss in greeting, "You should see the size of the storm as it's approaching, Izzy!" Katie had begun to call Elizabeth by Jack's and Janie's pet name for her, in spite of her father's claim that it was disrespectful. "I have been at sea all of my life, and I have never seen anything like it! It's huge! I hope that Will and Cousin Jack get here with Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Jonathan, soon, or they might not make it down from the highway! How will Joshamee and Meg get here, tomorrow, if the road is washed out?"

Elizabeth was dragging bags out of the boot of the car, saying, "Oh, Josh and Meg will come around by way of the coast in their launch, the _Superstitious Rummy_, if need be... Josh would always prefer to come by sea, if they could! _..._Is it as bad as that? The road turns to complete mud... they'd better hurry from Shannon... we'd better call Will's cell phone, to see where they are!"

Wills was now hefting four bags, at once, toward the open kitchen door, kissing his mother's cheek, hurriedly, as he was looking skyward.. Elizabeth could not help but marvel at how much her handsome university aged son looked like his father, as the lightning flashed wildly over the Atlantic... his face was illuminated oddly in this evening storm, and he said, "It's bad, Mum... they had better get here, soon, or they won't get here, at all, except on foot, like we used to... it's moving in fast, and it's massive...we're in for a blow... I hope that there's plenty to eat, and plenty of Guinness and rum, as we're going to be here for a few days when the road washes out!"

As they wrestled the bags up the stone steps, Elizabeth shouted above the thunder, "It's a good thing that your little baby cousin isn't due for another month, Wills! I would hate to think that your Cousin Janie would have to give birth during a raging storm, like I did, having you, and your Aunt Maggie did, giving birth to that scoundrel that is your Cousin Jack!" Another flash of lightning hit the trees at the top of the cliff, and the air split with a loud clap of thunder that shook the very glass in the windows...even the candle that Janie always kept lit in the window, to guide her loved ones homeward, flickered a little.

It was then, as they were piling through the door, that they all heard a loud cry of pain, and a frantic call from Janie, "Wills!! Katie!! _IZZY_! _**Help me**__!!" _

_To be continued..._


	49. Book II, Another Way

۞

Janie had broken out in a cold sweat as Elizabeth, Wills and Katie flew through the door... the pain was nauseating and sharp, pulling from her spine clear around in front of her hip bones, and she was nearly on her knees as Wills immediately had his arms around her to keep her upon her feet. The bread dough was hanging off of the edge of her granite counter, and Elizabeth hurriedly shoved it back up to the kneading board as Katie dragged a chair over from the table.

Elizabeth quickly ran a washcloth under some cool water at the sink, then pressed it hard to Janie's head and neck... Wills had not let go of her, and she smiled in a shaky fashion, as she said, "Whist... such a quickness to that one... I almost fainted!"

"Then it's to your bed with you!" Elizabeth scolded. Janie began to protest, when her face paled and her hands spread themselves over her belly. Her eyes closed, and a rumble of thunder shook the Inn like as if it were built of balsa and glue... steadying herself against Wills' strong shoulder and finally opening her eyes to look into Elizabeth's stern face and Katie's worried one, Janie waved them off and said, "Tis a fluke, it is. I'll be fine... but maybe I might lie down for a moment or two, on the couch..."

"Couch? I think not!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Wills, help your Cousin Janie to the bedchamber... Katie, go upstairs and get the extra pillows from the linen armoire, as well as the pillows from the extra rooms. I'm calling Will!" Katie disappeared from the kitchen, rounding the corner of the stairway and taking the stairs, two at a time...

"NO... no... it's alright! I'm..." Janie began, only to be cut off curtly by Elizabeth, "... listen to me, Ship's Cook and First Lassie O'Madden-Sparrow! I don't care if we are not on the Black Pearl, as the captain's quartermaster second mate, _I outrank you_."

Janie's mouth dropped open, as Elizabeth looked up at her tall son, and said, "Wills, I don't care if you have to carry her..."

"Aye, Quartermaster Second Mate Mum!" Wills grinned, as he leaned down and whispered, "Humour the former Pirate King, Cousin Janie! Please, to bed just for a little while, alright?"

Janie took a deep breath, and then let it out in one long huff, making the errant curls around her face dance about among the beads of perspiration that were now breaking out along her freckled forehead... her hands never left her pregnant belly, and her eyes momentarily went from the bread dough upon the counter and the large, cast iron cook pot that was simmering over the fire. She sighed, and frowning up at Elizabeth, who was now looking down her nose with her arms crossed, cell phone in hand, Janie acquiesced and said, "Only for a little while... but please, if ye don't mind, save me bread dough, and put together me stew for me? Don't forget to sprinkle some flour into the broth to thicken it, as ye add the floured meat, and...

Suddenly, her face paled, once again, as lightning crackled over head, and another sharp pain started at her back. Wills gripped Janie to himself harder, as Katie came trotting down the stairs as quickly as she could, her entire upper body obscured by every pillow in the Inn... even as Janie's face screwed up in pain, again, she and Elizabeth could not help but laugh as tall, willowy Katie bumped her way along the old couch and felt her way into Jack's and Janie's bedchamber, airily saying, "Here we are! We pride ourselves on comfort at the Ó Madáin Inn! Every pillow in the place awaits you, milady!"

۞

"Look at that storm line..." James said, quietly, as William pulled the van onto the N54,"... I believe that we are in for one of the worst storms that I've seen in a long time.." Kathleen was leaning toward the window on his side, as he reached over and took her hand... the lightning was snaking across the blackened sky, and William was gazing over head through the windshield as he pushed down on the accelerator a bit more than he might have in fairer weather.

Jack was turned around in his own seat on the passenger side, craning his neck to look out James' port side window, as well... "Aye, mate, it looks like ye landed in tha' big tin jaybird at th' airport none too soon, by my estimation... but it seems tha' we may not be so lucky as t' not run int' foul weather between 'ere an' th' Inn..."

William began to frown as they wound their way around the first large bend out of Shannon... "Look how black the sky is..." A gruff voice that rivaled the low thunder outside came from the seat farthest back... it said, in its customary short fashion, "Step on it, nephew..."

Jack's head turned around toward Captain Teague, who was now nearly invisible in the gathering evening darkness... he was all but indecipherable, except for his silhouette against the lightning that was growing more intense, and his own black eyes glanced up between Kathleen and James... they met Jack's, and they both peered back out into what was now becoming very ominous in appearance.

Turning on the radio, William searched for a station that would come in clearly, "I can't get the usual station, Jack... I wonder if they were knocked off the air.." As if to answer his question, the air was split with a huge bolt of lightning that hit a tree ahead of them, and even in the gathering darkness they could see sparks, and small branches flying through the air. A resounding clap of thunder shook the van as William gripped the wheel and pressed down harder on the pedal. "I don't know about all of you, but I shall be glad to sit down to a good hot bowl of Janie's lamb stew when we get home!"

Kathleen had said nothing since they left the airport, and James was studying her closely... even in her mortal state, she, like William, had retained many of the attributes and mysterious ways of one who was of the sea in more ways than of being a mere sailor, and her azure eyes had been distant... she was lost in thought since they had turned onto the highway, and oddly, she pressed her palm up against the window of her side of the van... Captain Teague leaned forward, and was also studying her, as Jack turned around to William. Something was happening... something was in the air...

And as the rain began to come down harder, William's cell phone rang...

۞

It was now completely black outside, and the rain was coming down in sheets... Wills, Katie and Elizabeth had helped Janie to traverse the great room, slowly, and Elizabeth was removing Janie's apron as they walked... Janie leaned heavily into Wills, and it was only when she felt nauseous that they paused for only a moment...All the while, Janie was saying, "Tis nothing... 'tis too early for the baby to come! I've only overdone it, that's all, and I'll be fine..."

She was glad, however, as she was aided in sitting down on the edge of the large feather bed, and allowed Wills to lift her feet as she laid back on the mountain of pillows that Katie had built with such urgency. Pulling Janie's slippers off of her feet, Elizabeth said, "Wills, you sit here with Janie while I call Will." She was still gently taking the kitchen washcloth and gently wiping her friend's pale forehead with it, smoothing back Janie's hair as Janie argued, weakly,"Me bread dough!"

"We'll take care of the bread dough, dear... you just rest. Wills can give a foot rub just as well as his father can, can't you, darling?" Wills grinned and began to work on Janie's swollen feet, as Janie's eyes widened and she said, "Oooh! Oooooooh! Well... that puts a different light on things... ooooo..." she finally relaxed a little, her hands resting lightly over her belly and sighing a little. "Ahhh... maybe you're right... just a little bit of rest, here...whist, a bit to the left, there, Wills..."

But Elizabeth and Katie were already in the kitchen. Katie's green eyes were wide and she was gripping Elizabeth's hands, hard. The rain was beating wildly against the windows and the stone walls, and droplets were sizzling and popping in the fire, as they fell down the ancient chimney of the kitchen and sizzled among the flames. "Do you think this is it, Izzy?? Oh dear, is the baby coming?"

"I don't know, Katie!" Elizabeth looked at Katie with worry etched in her face. "We need to call Will, right away! The road down to our home will turn into a river of mud, if it hasn't already in this downpour, and I have wondered all along if Janie's due date was right!"

"What do you mean?" Katie was genuinely puzzled, as Elizabeth picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter, where she always left it next to her purse, and she hurriedly hit the speed dial... as the call began to go through, she looked up at Katie and said, quietly, "Janie's monthlies were never reliable... and she and Dr. Flynn could only guess when she may have become with child." A mischievous grin flickered across her face, as Elizabeth giggled, "When your men are at sea for any length of time, there are a lot of opportunities to conceive, when they come home!"

Katie giggled at Elizabeth's naughty thoughts, but that giggle was silenced as a long, hard, agonized moan came through the great room, and Elizabeth muttered to the cell phone, "Please Will, answer it! Don't ignore it, as I well know that you do, sometimes!" And turning her glance up to Katie, she said, "I have maintained throughout Janie's pregnancy that she and Dr. Flynn were off on their estimate... and I think that we might have a baby before this night is over..."

Katie clapped her hand over her mouth and quickly looked through the doorway of the kitchen and out into the great room...

And outside, the rain was coming down even harder... and at the bottom of the road, as it came down through the forest and spread itself out to become the mossy flat glen that surrounded the Inn, small rivulets of mud began to run down through the grass, as the small one lane road was being pelted with the rain that was threatening to make it impassible.

۞

William stared at Jack in utter shock, as much as taking his eyes off of the road would allow, as he gingerly picked up the ringing cell phone, saying, "Keep yer 'ands on the wheel, whelp! I'll answer it!" He carefully opened up the cell phone, wishing with every bit of courage in his slight being that he might be able to show his father that he had been trying very hard to overcome his fear of talking upon a telephone. Captain Teague merely watched from the back of the van, as James said, dryly, "It's about time! Welcome to the 21st century, Jack Sparrow..."

Jack ignored James' intentional snipe of not including his title in his comment, as he put the cell phone to his ear with great bravado, and said, "Greetings!... Aye, Izzy, 'tis me! Aren't ye proud o' me fer answerin'? It's bloody stormin', so I answered fer William, an'... wot?" Jack's eyes grew round, and his mouth stopped, gaped wide open as another bolt of lighting lit up the sky..."WOT??"

The wind was hitting the van, broadside, and it was nearly impossible for William to see through the sheets of rain that were now pummeling the windshield.. .the wipers could not keep up, and William had to slow down in order to see the narrow highway before them. But it was not lost upon the other passengers that Jack's walnut coloured face had seemed to pale a little, and his eyes were now flickering from the road ahead to the wondering faces of the others...

"Alright, Izzy! Keep her calm... we're about 20 kilometers out! Keep my girl calm. I'm comin'..."

Snapping the cell phone shut as if it were his compass, Jack stared at it in silence for only a moment as the van hurtled through the storm... they should have been able to see the trees upon either side of the road, but is it was too dark and the rain was obliterating everything in sight. William glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eyes, and was now raising his voice against the noise of the storm..."Jack! What is it? What's going on??"

All that the captain could do was screw up his face in anger, and look at the rain as it splattered against every window of the van, "Why couldn't this worthless bucket o' bolts by my Pearl?? Oh, to 'ave SAILS in this weather!"

And turning to the others, worry was etched into Jack's dark features, as he said, "Hang on tight, mates! I am going to order me cousin an' first mate to drop bloody full canvas and haul arse!... Izzy just called t' tell me tha' she does believe, wif good reason, tha' my Janie is 'avin' a baby tonight..."

And turning his back to them all, he inexplicably ran his long, slender hands over his face, took a deep breath, and then placed his hands on the dashboard, as if to physically push it through the stormy weather before them...

"Floor it, William..." was the quiet command... and William did not need any urging... and Jack looked at the cell phone and muttered, "... see if I ever answer tha' thing, again!"

۞

Janie grew quiet... the pains had subsided, for a while, and she was listening to the rain as it hit the windowpanes... Jackie was coming.. Jackie was coming.. he would be home soon... and she could hear the mantle clock ticking out in the great room, as it had for nearly three centuries... comforting, soft... she had closed her eyes, and was resting, her mind drifting, her breathing soft...

_"... that's it, child... let me steady you on this stool a little so you can take the knife, and... oh,very good! You are learning so much, my Janie, and for only being almost 8 years old, you can cook and sew! Such a big girl ye are!"_

_Janie proudly rounded the loaf of unbaked bread dough, and with Maggie's help, she cut a small 'x' in the top of the loaf, to ward away those spirits that would put a hex on their daily bread, Maggie would laugh... helping her down from the stool, Maggie helped Janie to lift the loaf in, to bake on its flat slate, and she then hugged the little girl to her, exclaiming, "There! One more time, a loaf of bread that you made from start to finish, all by yourself!"  
_

_Janie happily wrapped her arms around Magdalena Sparrow, burying her face in the volumes of bright, paisley cloth that was Maggie's shawl... it dripped of deep gold fringe, and Janie ran her fingers through it in back, as she turned her face up to this breathtakingly beautiful woman who had lavished her with love every time that Janie would steal away from her father's cold, loveless mansion to spend the day with her best friend, wee Jackie, and his mother. _

_Oh! she thought, to have that dark, rich, bronzed complexion, and those merry, dancing, warm brown eyes! Janie hugged her again, as Maggie laughed... she leaned down to kiss the little colleen on the top of her curly, auburn hair, and the gypsy girl's own blue-black ringlets and the tails of her bright red headscarf wrapped around Janie like a loving dark blanket..._

_"Maggie? I was wondering," Janie started to say, as she once again buried her freckled nose into Maggie's shawl... she could smell the faintest hint of wonderful, exotic, spicy patchouli..._

_"Yes, my love?"_

_"My own mama died when I was born, and I was wondering if I could call you m..."_

Janie's eyes popped open as a clap of thunder shook her out of her dream... and what was that? Voices! Voices in the kitchen! "Jack? Jackie??" she called out... there was silence, and Janie sleepily propped herself up on one elbow... a muscle spasm in her back made her wince, and she laid back down on the pillows once more, as she heard Jack's voice, and then William's, and she could smell the aroma of bread baking...

It was then that the door creaked open a bit wider, and a dark face with wide eyes peeked into the room, illuminated oddly by the tiny pink lantern that was glowing upon the top of the dressing table... she reached for him, as her Jackie came into the room, and it was then that she saw that he was mud and grass stains from braided head to stockinged toe... her mouth popped open as Jack put his hands up and said, "Don't say it, lass! I fell down whilst hurryin' from the van, an' it's a mess out there! Th' only one wot is not mud from bowsprit t' stern is Kafleen, an' it's because Norrie carried 'er!" He chuckled and added, "He wouldn't carry me!"

He kneeled down at her side, his face dripping with rain, running down his small nose... his eyes were searching her face, and he smoothed her hair back with his strong hands...

She placed a hand over his, and ran the other over her belly, as had become her habit, and she whispered, "I'm glad you're home, safely...I think that our lives are about to change, darlin'..."

Silence fell between them, as Jack let this wander about inside of his addled head... and finally, he said, "Well, it looks like Dr. Flynn shan't be collectin' a fee, mo ghrá...th' road is washed out... an' we'll be 'avin' this babe right here at home..."

Janie's eyes grew frightened, as her old fears welled up inside of her... she tried not to let it show in her face, but Jack knew her like a book... grinning his most lopsided grin, he leaned in and kissed her, softly, "No worries, my Pirate Lass of Connemara... 'twill be alright..."

The lightning crackled outside, lighting up her beautiful gypsy boy's face... a face that she had loved from the moment that she had laid eyes upon it, all those years ago... Janie reached up and stroked those dark cheeks, as she tried so hard to take reassurance from those deep, dark brown eyes that she feel into, like a chocolate pool, whenever they made love... as another small rumble of thunder filled the room, lightning illuminated them both, and he whispered, "I have a plan... ye won't bear our child, alone, my love, as there will be experienced 'ands t' help ye... I'm sendin' fer Joshamee Gibbs, wot delivered me own young cousin Wills, into th' arms of his own mama and papa...

Janie was startled, as she said, "But Jack! The road is out, and..."

He placed a finger to her lips to quiet her, and he leaned in and said, "Ahhh, lassie... ye forget tha' we 'ave another way o' gettin' Josh an' Meg here, wifout a road!"

Janie stared at him, as Jack's face was once again lit up by the light that danced along the treetops... the gale force wind was now pummeling rain against the windows, again, and it was almost as if they were taken back over the centuries, as the lightning danced along the shiny string of beads that dangled down from her lover's hair, against her own freckled cheek, tickling her and making her smile...

Jack's grin grew wider, and his own hand caressed her belly, as he said, "I'm sending for Joshamee Gibbs, an' we're callin' in another member o' th' family t' bring 'im here safe... for I'm sending out me other 'girl' under the hands of young William Joshamee Jack Turner...for he was born upon the sea, in a gale such as this one, Janie...and me Pearl will only sail like that very wind out there fer me, William an' young Wills... I'm sending 'im out wif a crew...don't worry, lass... I have a plan..."

"But... Wills? Why not William? Jack, I don't think that..."

As Janie suddenly felt another terrible pain begin, Jack held her close, and out in the cove, the mighty Black Pearl was eagerly straining against her lines, drifting in the churning waters of the stormy cove, as if even she knew that the time was nigh for her to break free, and sail the wild black night time seas, once more...

_To be continued..._


	50. Book II, Captain's Orders

۞

_"Everyone thinks that I am a mental case, except for the voices in my head... they encourage me to be myself."_

James could not help but stare at the words that were printed on the front of Jack's white t shirt, the letters mingling among the strings of beads and the long, coin and string embellished braids that dangled over the captain's shoulders and down to his waist, in some random cases. He had noticed the shirt with some amusement whilst waiting at the luggage turnstile at the Shannon Airport, and had made comments upon the truth of at least part of the saying, much to Sparrow's delight that the shirt, which was joking gift from Janie's doctor, Daniel Flynn, had been noticed.

The young doctor had heard of what he described as "colder than clinical" treatment that Jack had received from the neurology/psychology unit, and it had definitely made the younger physician wish to make his opinion of their methods known, by gifting the captain with the t shirt and instructions, given with a goodnatured wink, that Jack was to always wear the shirt whilst visiting the clinics with Janie, in hopes that the Head Doctors would see it, and the message that it imparted... the eccentric captain was held in high esteem in the county, in spite of his peculiarities, and Dr. Flynn was no exception among the county's population...

The man was a mental case, that much was true, but in retrospect, James Norrington would never tell that mental case that he had found out, first hand, that the jinglebrained Captain Mental Case could sail a ship like no one that James had ever seen, before or since... a hurricane back in the golden days of piracy had aided Jack's escape from him, and had taken down his own ship... a mental case, indeed, much more so, since the Locker, but a mental case that had very lucid moments.

James was now watching this man who had guided his ship through that hurricane like it was a mere ocean zephyr, while James' ship had foundered. Odd, he thought, as he watched Elizabeth hurriedly dial the telephone on the old roll top desk, with Jack watching over her shoulder intently, that he found no humor in the way that Jack was conducting himself right now. His dark eyes were hard with worry, intent with concentration and his fingers drumming on air as Elizabeth was conversing with the voice on the other end...

"Yes, Dr. Flynn. The pains started, in earnest, about three hours ago, but I don't know how long she was actually having pains and thinking that they were simple back spasms... I don't think that she is near going into hard labour, just yet, but I don't believe, by any means, that these are false pains!" Elizabeth paused, listening, as the entire family was gathered around...

Katie was just emerging from the bedchamber, mouthing "She's resting..." to Jack as he nodded, quickly. The beads in his hair jingled, almost a foreign sound, as everyone was concentrating upon Elizabeth's changing expressions. Katie quietly went back in to sit with a fearful Janie, who was experiencing more and more discomfort with each passing hour... they all knew that this night would not be as peaceful as they had anticipated, and the rain that was beating so hard that it could be heard through the strong stone walls was not letting up. Lightning flickered through the glass windowpanes, and thunder rumbled overhead.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she said, "But Dr. Flynn! Our road is washed out! We can't get Janie into Clifden, now! I have had a baby, but it's been years, and... "

She stopped, her eyes looking up at each and every face in the room... from Jack's wide, round eyes, to William's expressionless ones... from Kathleen's serene azure orbs to James' green eyes of a man born to take action, ready to face anything... from young Wills' worried brown eyes, glancing from his beloved Cousin Jack's back, over to the bedroom door where his Cousin Janie was in pain... and Captain Teague... his own black eyes glittering, hard, listening to the one sided conversation, arms crossed, creased face frowning deeply, his own long, black ropes of hair falling over the ornately embroidered, red leather coat that he had not removed since arriving... it had the logo of the Rolling Stones embossed upon the back, Elizabeth had noted, absently... Teague had only come through the door and set down his sea bag and his sea turtle shell guitar by the fireplace.

Finally, Elizabeth said, softly, "Alright, Doctor... we will do the best that we can! Captain Sparrow has a backup plan... I think! Yes, please keep your cell phone charged! I..I..." Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit a tree just outside of the Inn's back door, and a resounding clap of thunder made them all jump, and Janie cried out, in fear and in terrible pain, "JACK!" from the bedchamber... as he scrambled madly toward the doorway, hands fluttering wildly, saying, "It's arright! It's arright, Janie! I'm comin'!" Elizabeth was catching her breath in her throat, glaring at the telephone's blinking red light on the desk, almost in betrayal..."... hello? Doctor? HELLO??"

Placing the cordless telephone in its cradle, she turned to the others and said, "It's dead... it will be cell phones from now on! All that we can hope for is that the storm doesn't take down the cell phone towers!"

The sound of Jack's booted feet upon the stone floor, as he came out of the bedchamber, made them all turn to him... and Elizabeth caught her breath in her throat for the expression upon his face... for it was the same grim expression that greeted them as he had climbed aboard the Black Pearl as they had witnessed the massive maelstrom take the foundering Flying Dutchman to the depths... it was an expression of man taking charge, and a man who, in spite of the demons dancing about inside of a broken mind, doing their best to wrest control of his sanity with their fire tipped pitchforks, was not giving in to them, to fear, or to the raging storm outside.

It was with pride they all watched him, as he drew himself up, his face dark with emotion as he took one last look at the bedchamber door. They all winced as they heard Janie's moans, and finally, Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly, put his fingertips to his head in what was obviously a struggle of wills between him and his own damaged mind. Exhaling sharply, his eyes flew open, and he suddenly put his hands up, palms outward, and he spoke. With his teeth clearly clenched, but with a sway to his hips and a well of confidence bursting forth, the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow addressed his crew...

"Alright... here is th' plan, so listen up. Izzy, Janie needs ye... you say here wif us!" Elizabeth nodded. She hurried to grab the stack of towels from the kitchen that she had already assembled, and a large basin for water... drawing from her own well of calmness, and deciding to try to keep Janie's mood light, she headed into the bedchamber, calling out to Janie that she had salvaged the bread dough that Janie had so suddenly left unattended. "I'm coming, Janie! Here I am! Things are under control out here, in spite of YOU complicating things!" she was smiling, as they could hear Janie laugh a little in between whimpers of pain...

Jack turned to his cousin, who stepped forward with grim determination... Jack gripped William's muscular shoulders, hard, as he took another deep breath, and he looked his best friend straight in the eye, "William! You an' Papa get some bottles and go up to th' Waters! My Janie is in pain, and th' Waters will help her t' bring our child int' this worl' wif as much ease as can be managed..." Squeezing William's shoulders one more time, Jack fell into a momentary silence as his eyes went from William, over to Captain Teague... they all had a moment of deep comradeship and Jack swallowed hard.

William silently gripped his captain's shoulders, as well, as Teague came over to his son and his nephew... Jack had drawn strength from William Turner the Second from the moment that William had discovered a slender, homeless pirate hiding in a blacksmith's shop in Port Royal, and William Turner the Second had grown to trust the same pirate's skewered thought patterns that were so outlandish at times that the plans that those thought patterns concocted simply had to succeed, even to parlay with a goddess of the sea to bring William back to the living world and his strange pirate family...with sudden quickness, William and Teague nodded at Jack and to each other... they headed for the kitchen directly, with no hesitation, and began to pull bottles from under the kitchen sink.

Turning so quickly that some of his braids slapped him in the chin, with one fluid motion, Jack was facing Wills, with a direct, intense look that Wills had only seen given to trusted crewmembers... Jack's gaze softened a bit, as he looked at this young man... still a boy in the captain's eyes, hanging onto his Cousin Jack's long, full coat tails, or challenging him to a spitting contest over the railing of the Pearl as she smoothly cut through ocean waves in all corners of the globe... still curled up into Cosuin Jack's lap on the deck,or out on the dock in the cove, pointing out the North Star, and the constellations...

Suddenly shaking himself from his thoughts, as he heard Elizabeth's voice tell Katie to go out to the great room, Jack looked up at Wills and said, " We know tha' by now, th' dirt road is out, Wills, so I want you, Katie an' Norrie t' kick th' diesel engines t' life, an' take th' Pearl outta th' cove an' out into Kilkearan Bay, head down th' coast an' find Master Gibbs! Call 'em on th' cell phone an' tell them tha' Gibbs' midwiferingly skills are bein' called forth... I know they're home at this hour, as they were plannin' t' come here fer dinner tomorrow, an' t' partake o' the Waters... tell 'em tha' th' road has washed out, an' t' park at the inlet halfway up from County Mayo! You can meet 'em there... 'ow ye get 'em into th' longboat in this storm is up t' you t' figger out, lad, but its our only option!"

Wills and James stood, almost dumbfounded, as Wills said, in shock, "The PEARL?? You want us ... Uncle James, Katie and me... you want US to take the Black Pearl??"

Jack's eyes widened like they never had before, and he grabbed Wills by the shoulders and laughed, "Waddya expect t' do in this storm, boy? _Surf_?? You were born in a storm worse'n this one, upon tha' ship out there," the captain pointed a be-ringed hand out toward the stormy, tossing waters beyond the front door, ".. an' me an' yer father taught ye t' sail th' Pearl like no one else, except me 'n' him! I want YOU at th' helm, wif Norrie t' help ye!"

Suddenly, he pulled this young man that he had helped to raise into a hard embrace, and said, quietly, his voice choking a little, his unreliable mind remembering the birth of this whelp on the Black Pearl as if it had happened just yesterday, "Yer tiny li'l cousin is dependin' on ye, Wills... yer ol' Cousin Jack an' Cousin Janie are dependin' on ye."

Wills' face filled with emotion and worry, once more, as he looked hard into Jack's pleading eyes. "Aye, captain," he whispered.

Jack merely grinned at him... "Good man." Once more, the captain embraced this boy who had idolized him all of his life, only idolizing his father more, and Katie put her arms around both of them. They were startled into action by a low voices from the bedchamber... one with an Irish lilt that was saying, with some strain around the pains that were now coming closer together, "Doesn't it figure that this would happen during a storm...whist, there's no mistaking who the father of this baby is! That one man hurricane out in the great room!"

Hurriedly, Wills checked his own cell phone... looking around, for no other reason but borrowed courage, he quickly pulled his father's baldric from the hook next to the door, and put it over his head, the scabbard with it's heavy sword slapping against his leg... by now, William and Captain Teague had emerged from the kitchen, bottles in hand.

They hesitated only long enough for William to throw his long, black, leather coat on, and as he glanced at his son, with his wide leather baldric over his shoulder, William smiled broadly at Wills... he saw so much of himself in his boy, to be certain, and it was because of Jack Sparrow that they had both found what true courage and loyalty they both truly had... Captain Teague even looked at Wills and said, "Good luck, boy... its about time tha' ye reckoned with yer own pirate blood." And with that proclamation, they threw open the door and disappeared out into the cold, dark, sheeting rain, and toward the path that led back into the forest...

In the meantime, as Elizabeth hurried throught the great room with a determined look upon her face, heading toward the kitchen to brew an herbal tea that Janie insisted helped with labor, and which Janie rather hoped Elizabeth would lace with a splash of whiskey, James was arguing with Kathleen,"I shall not hear of it! You will stay here with Elizabeth, my love! I shall not be taking you on the Black Pearl in this storm!"

Kathleen looked up at James from her wheelchair, and her own heart shaped face was beginning to storm... her azure eyes had lightning in them like none of them had ever witnessed. Her soft, melodic, water like voice was quiet and calm, but firm... "YOU shall not tell ME what to do about a storm at sea, James Norrington! You forget where I come from, and you forget what I am still capable of out there! I can help!"

Her face changed, ever so slightly, as she watched Katie hurry about, pulling her cellphone out of her purse, and stuffing it into her jeans pocket... their only child... their own baby... "James, please... I wish to go with you, to help find Joshamee and Meg."

Looking up into James' bright green eyes, her own filled with tears. "If only to help find the Gibbs' to help Captain Sparrow and Janie hear the cry of their own healthy new baby... in memory of those that we lost... especially our Jimmy. Please, James!"

After only a moment of hesitation, James scooped Kathleen up from her wheelchair, holding her against his chest, hard, and he kissed her. There was a loud clap of thunder, and Janie cried out for Jack, once again, from the bedchamber. Jack looked at the doorway, then to the ones before him, his face filling with urgency.

Turning around, James was as if he, himself, had been struck by a bolt of energizing lightning, his eyes flashing and his voice firm, and he looked at Wills and Katie, and commanded, "Young Turner!! Young Norrington!!" Wills and Katie immediately snapped to attention, as Jack found himself jumping with a start, "To the longboat, and to the Black Pearl! That's an order, you two! I'm right behind you with a very helpful and very beautiful mermaid in my very lucky arms!"

Jack was quickly losing his patience as he was now hearing Elizabeth talking to herself, trying to find the gypsy tea blended of dried raspberries, quietly cursing the tins that Jack had brought from a gypsy bazaar that had delighted Janie... they had Romany script upon them, which was quite lovely and charming, but she obviously could not read Romany and was opening each tin, uttering "Oh! Where IS it?" ... Jack finally frantically fluttered his hands, squeaking, "Time is wastin'... Go on! Go on! OFF WIF ALL O' YE! Go get Gibbs!!"

And with one last, hard hug from Wills, the captain urged them all out into the driving rain, through the door that had been left hanging open as William and Captain Teague had gone, at a dead run, up into the forest and toward the healing, powerful Waters...

It was only with one look back at the captain that James smirked, with the wind blowing his long brown hair around his face and a laughing Kathleen in his arms, "Dammit, Jack, you gave me permission to sail the Black Pearl! Some day I will commandeer her like you commandeered my Interceptor! I shall have my revenge, you know!"

Jack rolled his eyes, waved his arms around with complete frustration, growling, "And ye think yer so bloody proper, aye? Now YOU'RE soundin' like ME! GO ON, NORRIE! STEP ON IT! TO THE PEARL!"... and with one look of wide eyed shock, Jack muttered, "I can't believe I did that! I can NOT believe that I _bloody_ did that!"

And with one last smirk, James hurried down to the dock, with Kathleen in his arms, where Katie and Wills were unfastening a glowing lantern from a pylon, and they all climbed down into the rocking, swaying, but steadfast longboat to head southward on stormy, tossing seas...

۞

Booted feet pounded up the path that wound through the trees, as lightning etching the clouds above their heads was the only light that William and Teague could see by... William was relying on memory in order to run along the steep mountainside, upward, wind blowing, tree branches and underbrush reaching out to pluck at his clothing. It was because of the cold rain and the overgrown forest vegetation that William had grabbed his leather coat... a coat that had served him well over nearly three hundred years. He kept running, his feet sinking into moss and wet leaves... the rain was coming down in sheets, in their eyes, but they continued on, undaunted.

Captain Teague was not only one step behind William all of the way, surprisingly quick and spry, his creased face set in determined lines and his eyes nearly glowing in the stormy darkness... his long, black hair, heavy with silver trinkets and coins, was now plastering against his sallow face, giving a demonic look if one were to happen upon him upon this foreboding Connemara mountainside, deep within the wild and untamed woods...

They stopped only for a moment as thunder crashed above their heads, pausing to lean against tree trunks and catch their breath... the rain was pounding down upon them like cold, sharp glass, and they stayed this way for only a minute or so... they both were winded, and the incline up to the magical Waters, as they tumbled down the mountainside and over the waterfall precipice was becoming steeper..

"We'd better get a move on, nephew," Teague's deep voice yelled over the wind, as William felt himself nod and he reached out to tap Teague upon the arm with one of the empty bottles in acknowledgment. It was only then that something caught their attention... and they both stared at a wonder that made them both stand up straight...

The path ahead of them had taken on a soft, blue light, glowing like moonbeams, as the rain seemed to pour down upon either side of the path, but not upon it... it was as if a broad, ethereal canopy had been spread over the overgrown path up to the waterfall like a soft, comforting blanket, and the wind that came down the mountainside was fresh with spring time fragrances... dewy and sweet as it caressed their cheeks and swirled around them as if to dry the rain from their faces like a soft, loving hand...

Teague glanced over at William only briefly, and William could see what could only be described as disbelief in his dark eyes... William stared, and he grabbed Teague's arm and said, "Let's go... "

And as they resumed running as swiftly as they could up through this wondrous pathway of soft, blue light, William felt gooseflesh raising all over his muscular body, as they were being guided up to the life giving, healing waters by another who wished to help in any way that was possible... the rain still pummeled the forest around them, but the path was dry, and safe for fleet running feet...the fresh, fragrant Irish wind was now blowing hard at their backs, the pathway up the mountainside being illuminated upon twigs and branches by tiny, dancing blue flames of miraculous Saint Elmo's Fire...

_To be continued..._


	51. Book II, This Magical, Unearthly Place

۞

With one mighty pull of his young, strong arms, Wills was up the side of the ship, and onto the main deck of the Black Pearl, and he quickly tossed the ropes of the longboat's davits down to James' waiting hands... Katie was already scrambling up the wet rungs that were attached to the side of the hull, looking for all the world like the tomboy that she was. The wind caught her only one time, and she hugged the side of the ship as Wills reached down as far as he possibly could, to grab her wavering hand and help her aboard. They both hurried to the ropes and began to crank the longboat upward, grunting with the effort of raising the vessel to the relative safety that the huge barque offered, like a duckling nestling to it's mother.

As they pulled the boat to safety upon the main deck, Kathleen leaned over and reached her arms outward for help, and Wills pulled her to safety. Her wheelchair was not seaworthy in this weather, and neither were her weak legs... she was hurriedly taken into the cabin that was that of William and Elizabeth where they could make their next plans, which was forward of the main deck and down three stairs, next to the galley. James ran up the steps to the quarterdeck and it's computer and the Pearl's control panel, navigation computer and radar, as the ship pulled at her mooring lines like a huge war horse, struggling against her reins, to break free.

Katie was yelling into her cell phone as she ran into the small cabin next to the galley, "Joshamee! Joshamee, it's me, Katie Norrington! Yes, yes, it's a bad storm, and Wills, Daddy, Mummy and I are on the Black Pearl, and... yes... yes, the Pearl! Please, let me explain! No, no I won't even do that!" Her heart shaped face was serious, and Kathleen watched with pride as her daughter was certainly taking command of a situation... a true Norrington!

"Just meet us at the inlet that is north of your village! We need you, and the road to the Inn is washed out! Bring your medical kit... and... yes..."Katie giggled a little as she held onto the built in table that was next to the bunk... Wills put his arms around her to brace her, as Kathleen also began to smile..."Yes, you guessed it! There is a baby on the way, and Janie and Cousin Jack... I mean Jack... need your help! Yes! Yes, alright, we will meet you there... keep a weather eye out for the Black Pearl's longboat. I know... it will be quite an adventure, won't it?" Katie clapped the cell phone closed, as Wills grinned at her... "To the helm!"

The ship's dark timbers creaked loudly as the diesel engines came to life deep down in the farthest, darkest depths of her hold. The shipboard computer, powered by the currents that came up from those engines, flickered into being as James valiantly fought the rain and the wind to partially uncover the equipment of it's protective large tarp, looking out over the stormy decks and back toward the Inn, only a matter of yards away. Elizabeth was standing in the doorway, waving a lantern at them, bidding them adieu, and struggling to catch sight of her son through the darkness.

Wills was now out on the main deck, as the computer automatically reeled up the lines and the ship began to move, slowly, rocking with the heavy currents that were beneath her, reaching into the normally placid cove like long, menacing fingers. He waved their lone lantern back toward the Inn, knowing that those long, menacing fingers of current would only tickle the Pearl's strong keel, and he could see, through the driving rain, his mother jump up and down a bit, in excitement...

Wills could not help but feel the adrenalin rushing, as if he were about to truly become the son of William Turner the Second upon this stormy night... and as he looked up at James Norrington at the computer console, his own eyes staring at the monitor whilst attempting to keep the tarp over the equipment, Wills took the stairs up to the quarterdeck, and took his place at the helm... swallowing hard, he looked back to the Inn, one more time, and lightning streaked across the sky, with a huge clap of thunder, as Wills could see the slender outline of his Cousin Jack... and it was almost as if Wills was struck by lightning, himself, for James touched the engines forward, and the ship took out of the cove, and out into the churning, heavy seas toward the coast of County Mayo...

۞

"Alright, Wills! Hang on tightly! We are going to give the engines a rest and let the Pearl take her own head!" James yelled above the waves that were slamming against the side of the ship, and Wills shouted back, "That's a good thing! Shut them down except for power to the computer! DROP CANVAS AND LET HER GO!" He braced himself, his feet wide apart and his hands gripping the wooden handles of the wheel.

The ship lurched forward like Davy Jones, himself, was after her, as the sails caught the high winds from the north, and the Black Pearl truly showed just why she was the swiftest ship in the history of piracy... Wills held onto the wheel with all of his might, as James finally pulled the tarp back down over the computer and secured it with the finest knots that he could muster in such a blow... grinning over at Wills, James wiped the rain out of his face with the back of one arm, his dark hair plastered to his cheeks and his neck, and Wills could not help but grin back. The rain was now sheeting across the decks, pouring down from the quarterdeck and forming small ocean waves over the dark walnut deck boards.

As the Black Pearl sailed like the legendary ship that she was, the son of a former captain of the Flying Dutchman, and that man's successor were now men of destiny themselves, and James could not help himself... he began to laugh!... it felt good to be out on a such a fine ship as this one, and even as they strained to keep the ship facing southward, she was responding to the youngest Turner's touch like she would to no else but those of the Family Teague... and Wills and James both knew it.

"That's our lady!" Wills screamed up into the stiff, black sails, "Your captain must have sent out sweet words to you to be kind, for you are treating me like as if I were my Cousin Jack! We are soon be be joined by another of your old friends, Pearl!"

And James also found himself yelling with all of his might, "... and I would like to introduce myself as a new friend, Milady! A fine ship you are... there is not another like you! I'm ever so sorry that I tried to sink you! Please forgive me!"

The sails flapped against an arguing wind, and Wills laughed out loud as water poured from the canvas above, directly onto James' head, who laughed again, "Point well taken, Pearl! Rest assured, I gave up pirate hunting long ago! I realized just who was really right, in the grand order of things!"

And as they pulled the ship's bow to the starboard side, the night time skies lit up like daylight, and Wills strained his eyes to see the headlight of the Gibbs' car, pulled over to the side of the highway, waiting for a much more reliable form of transportation...

۞

"There they are, Meg! Get ready! I don't know what they have in mind, pet, so get ready t' get wet! But hold on t' me when we wade into th' water!" Joshamee was searching the darkness with his spyglass, and his grizzled face lit up with a grin at the sight of the electric lamps that were shining at the ends of the Pearl's wide yardarms and along her gun decks... oh, what a sight she was as she cut through the waves...

Meg pulled her coat about her and zipped it up tightly, knowing full well that it would get wet but disregarding this fact... she laughed and said, "Josh, darlin', 'twould be a cold day in hell when Meg O'Shaughnessy Gibbs would be afraid to get wet! I've had leaky roofs that got me wetter than this little bit of rain!"

But Joshemee's mouth had dropped open, and he stared hard through the glass as a sight like he had never seen was greeting his eyes... "Meg... you're not gonna... no, I won't say it... ye've seen th' Kraken in th' old days... so this won't be news t' you any more than it is t' me... " But the look on his face made Meg peer through the windshield with squinted eyes, for what Joshamee's eyes beheld was like something out of their wondrous pirate past...

The Gibbs' hurried out of the car, and down the embankment of rocks and into the water to their knees... by now, the longboat was bobbing about twenty yards out, with Katie screaming at them above the storm, waving her arms and yelling, "A little closer! You'll have help, and we have help getting back to the Pearl! TRUST US!" she was nearly hoarse, as she struggled with the oars and kept the boat from foundering in the heaving waters.

Joshamee pulled the shorter Meg close, as he held his medical kit under his other arm, and they waded out farther and farther, the rocks beneath their feet becoming more and more slippery... the current was beginning to pull at them.. or was it?

And with one more huge streak of lightning, Meg saw what Joshamee had seen... figures in the water... long, slender, lithe figures that almost glowed in the night with iridescent colours of blue and green, purple and turquoise! Tiny, pink hands were reaching for them... and long hair of all different hues floated about in the waters - auburn, golden, chestnut, ebony, blond - and there were sounds of voices upon the winds, unknown words but voices, nonetheless!

As they allowed themselves to be bouyed further and further from the rocky shores, amazingly in the wild waters, a familiar face appeared from the dark waves, smiling sweetly, her own tiny pink hands reaching for them as she swam strongly toward them...it was Kathleen! "Here! Let me take the medical box! Follow me!"

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud!" Meg was screaming above the waves, as Joshamee was completely speechless as they were being taken to the longboat... he could feel long tails, strong bodies pulling them along, and was it... yes... _laughter_, like little droplets of water upon a still pond!

He could see no faces in the darkness, but the many mermaid sisters of Kathleen Norrington were now aiding them in grabbing the sides of the longboat, pushing Joshamee, Meg and Kathleen upward with no effort whatsoever... Joshamee clambered into the middle seat of the longboat, yelling, "Let an old salt take over, Miss Katie!"

Katie laughed and tossed her answer over her shoulder, as she clambered to the bow, "I think that you forget my lineage, Mr. Gibbs!" and she leaned her tall, long body over the bow of the boat, tossing lines down to waiting, seashell pink hands.

The boat suddenly headed toward the Pearl with a vengeance, with the combination of those who were so strongly pulling the vessel like as if it were a mere toy, and Joshamee's strong, steady rowing...

Aboard the Pearl, Wills and James were attempting to hold the ship steady, as the winds were tearing around the masts like as if they were mere Maypoles, and Wills could not help but fill with utter pride as he spotted his Katie leap into the water with her unearthly aunts, a rope around her waist and swimming with the strongest strokes that he had ever seen... she was the perfect combination of her mother and father, and Wills knew that this was the time...

Looking upward as the longboat was being secured in the davits, once again, Wills could see what he knew was truly a sign... tiny blue flames dancing along the highest of yardarms! Tremendous good luck, he knew, and finally, reaching for Katie's hands as she tiredly pulled herself aboard once more, he planted his feet wide apart as he pulled her to him, and he said, "Katie! We've talked about it... now is the time that I must ask you! You are my pirate lass! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

And James Norrington's mouth gaped open, as he nearly dropped a laughing Kathleen; Joshamee and Meg stared and then laughed as well.. for the mighty Black Pearl creaked and groaned her approval as she began to turn herself around in the water to head back for the cove... lightning and tiny blue flames danced overhead, and rain pummeled all of them, as Katie squealed with delight, threw her arms around William Joshamee Jack Turner and cried out, "YES! YES! YESSSS!! I'll marry you!!"

And they sealed it with a passionate kiss, Wills croaking out a choking, "_Great_!" James began to sputter until Kathleen glared at him, saying, "To the wheel, mister! A baby is on the way!"

James thought better of it all as the rain was pummeling the besotted, kissing young couple, and with Kathleen in his arms and Joshamee Gibbs' help, the Black Pearl nosed her way back out onto the wild Atlantic waters, but not before James was heard to groan, "Good lord, if they get married, I will be related, by marriage, to JACK SPARROW!"

۞

William and Captain Teague had pressed onward, up the mountainside, with the rain pelting down upon either side of them, but with a clear, lit path before them, the blue glow that was upon each tiny leaf around them lighting up the overhanging branches, making even a more unearthly scene all around them... Teague could not help but stare around them as he followed William up the path, never letting up in his stride, yet not feeling tired. It was as if his own booted feet had grown wings, and his own black braids flew behind him as the forest fell away upon either side of the path and the glen began to open before them... the glen that they had visited yearly for almost three hundred years... the beautiful, jewel like waterfall that was their own Agua de Vida...

As they slowed, they took in a sight that they had never seen before... the Waters by night.

The falls sparkled like gems, as the Waters seemingly fell down out of the very treetops... it was almost as if the tumbling Agua consisted of glittering, sparkling rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds, gold and silver, the very things that a pirate would covet, and yet Teague's family had moved on to truly know what true treasure was. This miracle that had been discovered in a Florida Territory swamp all of those years ago, and moved by hands that were related by blood... these waters were soon to have a small amount moved by hands also related by blood, to be used for their intended purpose to heal... to aid in easing pain.

But as William and Teague went down upon their knees next to the pool that glowed before them, it was a reflection upon the surface of the rippling pool that made them both look up... and Teague's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his heart turn hard in his chest, as he beheld before him the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen in his life, other than what his hardened eyes had taken in, one night in a public house in long ago Dublin...

For it was upon that night that he had seen a breathtaking young girl, singing and working as a serving wench, the most overwhelmingly gorgeous creature that he had ever seen... and at this very moment, as the storm raged above their heads, Teague almost felt tears burning in his black, hard eyes...

And as this spirit of the Connemara forest smiled at him with love in her own chocolate brown eyes, with Saint Elmo's Fire lighting up every wild plum tree that stood in the grove around her ethereal form, all that he could do was nearly choke on the name of the woman that he had loved with all of his dark heart, for all of these years... the mother of his beloved son...

"Maggie...my beautiful, sweet Maggie..."

They remained like that, with Teague and William kneeling next to the Waters, bottles in hand, for what seemed like an eternity... Magdalena Sparrow stood quietly in the trees, her head turning to and fro, slowly, her hands moving at her gracefully at her sides, fingering the long, gold fringe that was edging the shawl that was blowing about her voluminous skirt like as if she were floating in water. Her waist long black curls blew about her body, and her face never lost it's loving glow... she did not move from her place, and it was at William's soft urging that he and Captain Teague slowly stood up... no sound could be heard above the rumbling of thunder and the waterfall as it careened over the rock embankment and into the pool that was spread out before them.

Teague could not help himself... he slowly walked around the edge of the pool with William close behind him, never breaking his gaze from hers... and with each step, he felt his heart beating faster and faster... "Maggie... oh, Maggie... I... I've missed you so... I've longed for you so, an' yet it was my fault... " And his gruff voice fell silent as he found himself standing before her... with only a mist rising from the mossy, fern covered forest floor separating them...

She remained silent as she gazed up at him... her form was translucent in a way, with her dark, lovely eyes gleaming at him as if filled with silver moonbeams. Her small, delicate hands finally raised upward, as if to quiet him from his sad words, and she finally spoke, her voice only the softest whisper... the glen filled with aromas of plum blossoms and peat fires... moss and moist pine needles... exotic gypsy patchouli...

Her words formed from her perfect, full lips, but seemed to dance upon every leaf and twig and raindrop that was falling... 'Jonat'an...' her sweet voice was almost musical with it's mixed Romany and Irish notes, his own very name music upon his ears, making Teague warm from his very core..."I know t'at ye came for me all t'ose years ago...I know t'at ye came t' find me an' our boy, Jack, an' t' marry me... I watched from th' trees an' th' wind and saw you come, after Jack an' I were bot' gone... please don' blame yourself that I left your world of th' living, but blame th' hatred of ot'ers for separating us...we made our mistakes, but our love is alive, an' inside of our hearts, jus' as it is in th' hearts of our son, an' his Janie, about t' give birt' to our grandchild..."

Teague felt his heart break out of love's cold, hard shell as he beheld this very essence of the woman that he loved, alive before his own eyes, but merely existing in a different dimension than his... and that he was hearing with his own ears that his Maggie did truly love him, then and now, made the guilt and heartbreak wash away from him like as if he were standing under the waterfall that was causing the deep forest mist... they reached out their hands for each other, but could not touch each other in the way that both of their hearts desired... smiling, Captain Teague said, "_Ta gra agram duit_, Maggie... I could never say it that it would ever wear out upon my tongue... I love you..."

As Maggie's misty form stood before him, smiling beautifully, her whispered voice replied, softly, "I love you, Jonat'an... I always loved you, and I always will... for in my world, there is eternity... "

Slowly nodding toward the waterfall of the Agua de Vida, she said, "... as you have an eternity as well... I believe, eternal is your love for me... I do not wish to see you wit' a broken heart any longer... _I love you_... I have _always_ loved you, and always will...in our hearts the dream is still the same... you are my husband, in the gypsy way...an' even t'hough you may not always see me, I am always wit' you and our Jackie..."

She slowly began to fade a little, as Teague's seamed face began to fall, "Maggie, please don't leave!" and for a fleeting moment, he thought of another time when he should have not let her go... now he had no choice. They reached for each other, once more, attempting to do what they could not... touch each other...

William finally spoke, as lightning streaked above the high mountaintops and across the storming skies... "She is losing strength, Uncle Jonathan...You are both here, now, my aunt and my uncle... I think that 'twould be an opportune moment..."

As Maggie's smiling face turned to William, and then back to the dark captain before her, Teague whispered, hoarsely, "Maggie... will ye allow our nephew t' marry us?"

In a bright, miraculous, happy blue glow of warm light, Maggie's long black hair blew about her face, and the fringe of her shawl rippled like tiny ocean waves... her bandanna tails seemed to wrap around both of them, as she floated closer to Captain Teague's side... it was as if stardust was falling all around them, and Maggie's delighted face was lit up like glimmering snowflakes, her brown eyes sparkling like precious diamonds...they reached for each other, their fingertips barely touching, and the warm wind blew all around them, as William smiled, and said, "By the power vested in me, as the former captain of the Flying Dutchman, I now pronounce you, Captain Edward Jonathan Teague and Magdalena Sparrow... husband and wife..."

And with those words, Captain Teague and his beautiful, spirited gypsy lass leaned in, and as lightning crackled over the mountain, and thunder shook the very ground upon which they stood in this magical, unearthly place, Teague felt himself lovingly be kissed by the loving, warm, Irish wind, melting away the terrible loneliness and guilt that he had felt for so long...

_To be continued..._


	52. Book II, A Beautiful Force of Nature

۞

The thunder shook the stone walls of the Inn, making the windowpanes rattle, as the rain continually pummeled the ancient building... the Ó Madáin Inn had seen storms come and go in it's 400 year history, and this storm was one of the worst. The winds were roaring along the cliff tops, bending small saplings as if they were made of India rubber, forcing oak and spruce limbs tumbling to the ground all throughout the forest, and causing rivulets of water to cascade down into the glen, making small lakes among the stone strewn shoreline of the cove...

"OH!" Janie jumped a little as the lightning hit something above them, probably the top of a tall tree, "Ohhh! Jackie!" was all that she could utter, as she leaned back into the pillows, and took a deep breath. Jack's slender, dark hands were caressing her brow, her cheeks, her hair, as he sat upon the edge of their bed. He did not quite know what to do, as everyone except Elizabeth was gone, and she was out in the kitchen making certain that there were many clean towels and water warming in a kettle over the cookfire. She did not trust the water heater for this important event, and had thought that a kettle of hot water might have many uses, she reasoned.

"They should all be back anytime, Janie, don't fret..." Janie could hear her love's deep, husky voice saying, as she felt those hands gently brush her cheek, lovingly... she did not even realize that she had closed her eyes, nor did she realize that she was groaning softly as the muscles of her back were contracting, painfully... she was concentrating on those hands that were bringing her comfort... those hands that were stroking her face, her arms, her neck, anything to try to ease her pain...

Janie opened her eyes as Elizabeth came into the bedchamber, smiling and saying, "Will isn't here to make sure that the peat fires keep burning, so I guess it's up to me!" as she set a basket down next to the small cast iron stove in the corner of the room... turning to look at the couple upon the bed, Elizabeth's eyes met Janie's, and suddenly welled up with tears. "Oh, Janie..."

Janie could not help but smile at her best friend, and she extended a hand to her, and Elizabeth immediately came over and sat down on the bed's edge, and she squeezed Janie's freckled hand in both of hers, "I can't believe it, Janie... it's finally going to happen for you and Jack!"

"Whist, darlin'... it hasn't happened yet," Janie winced,"Oohhh... this one's a long one! Whooo!" she pursed her lips and then grinned, a bit tightly, and looked up at Jack, whose worried eyes met hers. She winked at him, surprising him completely, and he couldn't help but begin to chuckle. Janie puffed out her cheeks a little and held on to each of their hands tightly as she worked through the pain, and once it let up, she smiled at both of them and joked, "Let's hope that they aren't tarrying too much longer...'twill be either the Waters or some good Irish whiskey to cut through this pain, I'll be bound!"

Elizabeth was still holding on to Janie's hand tightly, and she suddenly looked over at Jack, and said, "I have an idea, Jack... do you remember when Wills was born, and Will positioned himself behind me as I was in labour?"

A clap of thunder made them all jump, and as they gathered their wits, once again, Jack frowned at her and said, with a bit of exasperation, "Can't say as I was there, Izzy... if me faulty memory does not fail me, at this point, I seem t' recall tha' whilst you were whelpin' th' Whelpie, I was tryin' t' keep th' Pearl from jumpin' outta th' Caribbean Sea like a bloody whale!"

Elizabeth ignored his sassy remark, and quickly got up and pulled him to his feet... "It was like this, Jack, and it will help Janie! Once Joshamee gets here, we can pull up a chair for him, down here, and as we all help to count as Janie pushes, we..."

"What do ye mean 'we all'.." Janie finally sputtered, "... all of ye will be in here? Watching me give birth?? I think NOT!"

Elizabeth ignored Janie's indignance, as well, as she was nearly pushing Jack, bodily, into a different position on the bed, while trying not to cause Janie discomfort, "Here... now... Jack, move your feet around this way, and... there! Now you have it! Isn't that better? Now, here, Janie, let me help you to lean back against Jack... that's it..." Elizabeth's hands were simultaneously helping Janie position herself, and reaching back to help her captain push his thick, long braids back over his shoulders. He grinned at her and shook his head.

Amazingly, Janie softly found herself leaning back against Jack's chest... Elizabeth had positioned him against the mounds of pillows that were between him and the headboard of the bed, like as if he, himself, were an armchair... Jack's face softened with what might be a bit of admiration for Elizabeth, as she tucked a pillow against his chest, and then gently helped Janie to lean back into him, soft as the feather bed, itself...

Janie could now rest her arms upon Jack's thighs, and lean her head back against his shoulder very comfortably... she sighed with happiness, as Jack chuckled, "Well, we've been in a lot of odd positions, lass, including th' time tha' we both tumbled over th' edge of th' glen, as wee ones, an' ended up in a heap at th' bottom with yer frilly little skirts over me own befuddled head, but this is by far, one of th' most comfortable of odd positions!"

"Speak for yourself, Jackie, for you are the boniest, scrawniest 'armchair' that I have ever leaned into," Janie smiled, turning her head so that her cheek could rest against his. "But I can live with it!"

Elizabeth grinned,"I thought you would like that! Now, I have extra candles!"

She trotted out into the great room and brought in hands full of every little candle that she could find in the cupboards, including one with a Yuletide design upon it, and she sat them all around the bedchamber, as Janie closed her eyes and rested against Jack... he was now relaxing as well, and was a bit remiss to think that Elizabeth had one over upon him, since she was, indeed, the only one in the room to have given birth, and was quite correct in how relaxing this semi-sitting position was, with his lassie in his arms. His long, tapered fingers intertwined with Janie's, and they both fell into silence and into the soft pillows, as she rested in between pains.

It was only moments later that Jack's head shot up, and his eyes went wide... startled, Janie and Elizabeth both stared at him, as his eyes closed and he seemed to go into a state of deep concentration... without opening his eyes, he said, softly, "Izzy... they're on their way back, an' ye need t' be ready at th' dock t' help tie up th' longboat... 'twill be about 10 minutes..."

Without a word, and without questioning, Elizabeth reached over, squeezed Janie's hand once more, as Janie looked deeply into Elizabeth's excited hazel eyes, and she hurried out to the great room to pull on her wellies and macintosh, and go out into the storm to help her family come in from the stormy seas... but not without pausing and coming back over to the bed, to reach over slightly touch Jack's shoulder... he opened his eyes and looked up at her... and their friendship and kinship glowed in their faces as they smiled at each other...

Elizabeth quickly left them, closing the door behind her, as Janie felt another pain begin to gather itself... as Elizabeth hurried to pull on her wellies, she heard Janie cry out, and she anxiously hoped that Will and Captain Teague would soon be back with the relieving, soothing, magical Waters...

۞

Booted feet were now pounding along the overgrown pathway, downward along the sloping mountainside as Captain Teague and William were now rushing headlong down to the glen... William could not help but grin as Teague was ahead of him, leading the way, careening through the bushes and shrubs with a bottle of the tingling, sparkling Waters in each of his strong hands. The Keeper of the Code was as if he were a young man of William's age, again, which, in spite of his seamed face and his older, rough demeanor, was not much of a stretch, since the man had the strength and energy of ten men, normally... that his feet and heart had grown wings was enough to make even the most dour man smile, and William was far from being a dour man. He simply could not help but smile at the back of his uncle, as they ran down the path.

The storm was raging with unearthly fury in the trees around them, with the evergreens nearly bending over halfway in the gale, yet their own way was being lit by soft blue light, and sparkling, tiny flames were dancing upon the tips of the tree limbs and upon each bit of foliage ahead of them, only to flicker out as they passed, and to dance upon the path and upon branches ahead of them... the fragrances of moss, fresh spring leaves and of patchouli wafted at their backs, urging them onward like tiny hands were pushing them playfully, and once they reached the edge of the forest and could see the lights of the Inn before them in the clearing, Teague could almost be heard laughing in a boyish way, his deep, voice, saying in Irish Gaelic, "I'm runnin' as fast as these old boots can take me, Maggie.. but keep pushing me, _mo ghrá mo chroí _! I can almost feel you touchin' me, an' soon we will touch our grandchild!"

The tiny, blue flames were now flickering, brightly, in a pathway of their own... jumping and twinkling in right up the stone steps to the Inn's kitchen doorway, and it was then that William could hear shouting from the cove...

"The Pearl brought them home, Uncle Jonathan! I can hear Wills, and Joshamee's voice! Look!"

As they stopped at the top of the steps, each of their hands filled with bottles that were fairly making their palms tingle with the effervescence of the bottles' contents, Captain Teague's face broke into his own version of a grin, with his eyes glittering and crinkling around the edges. William ignored the rain that was pouring down his neck and underneath his leather coat collar, as they looked out through the sheeting rain, and saw a wondrous sight...

As Wills, Katie, James, Kathleen, Joshamee and Meg were laughingly clambering out of the rocking, careening longboat that threatened to pull Elizabeth right into the water, they were all turning and looking up at the mighty Black Pearl. She was anchored as hard as she could be in this blow, and she was pitching back and forth in the cove's waters, her timbers creaking and groaning as if to hurry them all into the Inn... they all grinned at the tiny pink hands that were rising from the cove's surface to catch and help tie off mooring lines, iridescent tails flipping water playfully at each other in this terrible storm, tiny voices speaking unintelligible words as they worked...

But the most gorgeous sight of all was the Pearl, herself... for every inch of rigging, every railing, every twisted coil of rope and every bit of yardarm, clear up to the tips of all three masts and from bowsprit to stern, was brilliantly sparkling like fireworks, with bright blue flames of Saint Elmo's Fire...

۞

"Alright, Janie! Deep breath, and one... two... three... four... five... six... seven..." Joshamee Gibbs' even voice was coaching, as Janie was pushing with all of her might... Jack was leaning forward, against her, his own face taut with effort as Janie was gripping his hands so hard that they were already bruising.

William was at Jack's side, wringing out washcloths from a bowl of glimmering, bubbling Agua de Vida, and handing one rhythmically over to Elizabeth upon Jack's and Janie's other side... William looked after his cousin with an arm about his shoulder or with encouraging Gaelic words, as Elizabeth would bath Janie between pushes.

James and Kathleen were now donned in dry clothes, urging Jack and Janie on, James even seemingly caught up in the moment and forgetting just who he was coaching. Wills was making sure that the peat fire was warm and crackling in the cast iron stove, and Meg was now leaning over Joshamee's shoulder... Gibbs' calm face was concentrating at his task as an experienced midwife, "That's it... now, relax... breathe...breathe...breathe..."

Janie was huffing air and puffing it out, the pains not nearly as intense, saying, "Saints above! To think that I would have had an epidural at the hospital in Clifden... oh, the Waters are much more better..."

Jack quirked his mustache as she uttered these words, but there was no time to make comment, as another pain was beginning, and Janie's eyes went wide..."Oooohhhh! I have to push... Faith and begorrah... Jackie... I..."

"We are about to find out more about this baby, Miss Janie!" Gibbs' sparkling blue eyes looked up as Jack suddenly blurted out, "Janie needs t' see! We deserve t' see our baby bein' born... it's not fair tha' you can all see an' we can't!"

The plaintive sound of his voice and his genuinely vexed expression revealed to everyone present in the room the feelings that were now coming to a crest after nearly three hundred years of a couple loving each other, thinking that they would be barren and unable to be a family in the way that they longed for. Jack's dark, pleading eyes appealed to them all, as Janie bore down with another push, her nails digging into his hands as they were all now counting with Joshamee as he and Meg were now readying themselves with soft towels.

Captain Teague was nervously standing in the doorway, and as his son's own eyes locked with his, it was as if Teague thought that he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder, and he suddenly felt compelled to look over at Janie's dressing table behind Joshamee's chair... why had no one thought of this, he wondered, and he hurried over and tilted the hinged mirror downward, over Joshamee's shoulder...

Janie leaned back into Jack, hanging onto his hands, being bathed by Elizabeth, and breathing hard... the pain was intense, her strength was weakening, but it was Jack's awed voice, that was beginning to choke with emotion, that said, "Look into th' mirror, _mo ghrá_...our baby has auburn curls!"

Janie opened her eyes, which immediately filled with tears, and Gibbs grinned up as everyone began to urge them onward. Janie began to sob, and Jack gently said, "Gather yerself for another big push, Janie O'Madden-Sparrow! Ta gra agram duit, my lassie.. just another push or two, and our dream will come true!"

It was just then that a huge crackling bolt of lightning darkened the room... the power was out! "BUGGER!!" came Jack's frantic voice, as Janie began to panic. Jack could be heard to say,"William! Do something! Where are th' damned matches??", as William's said, "We can't stop now! Janie! Jack! Be calm! It's alright... just calm down..." His voice was soothing, serene, calming... like the softest of breezes and the sound of the waterfall, back in the forest.

Suddenly, as if at William's own words another one's aid was summoned, slowly, every candle in the silenced room began to glow with tiny blue flames... and the lace curtains flickered with the soft touches of the warm Irish wind... as the room took on a warm glow with all of the votives that Elizabeth had placed, even the peat fire took on a pleasant, comforting, misty appearance...

Teague's voice rumbled through the darkened room, "She's here... your mother's here, Jackie... we saw her up at th' Waters, boy... she's alive in another way, an' she's here..."

James' strong voice joined Teague's, saying, "She was on the Pearl as well! Wills let her guide all of us through the storm like as if she were a lighthouse! She is a beautiful force of nature, and she IS here!"

Janie's tears began to spill and she cried out, "MAGGIE! Maggie... please help me! _Mama_, please help me have our baby!"

At that very moment, Janie felt herself fill with strength that seemed to well from Jack's own, slender gypsy hands and from all of her loved ones present in the room...a warmth like she had never felt in her life, and she took several deep breaths, and her tears stopped flowing... she took one last look, deep into Jack's own shining, tearful chocolate brown eyes, and all of the years of love and sorrow that they had shared, together - a wee Irish lassie and her beautiful gypsy boy - came down to this one moment in time...with urging and cheering on from her family, Janie O'Madden-Sparrow's own sweat soaked auburn hair fell into her eyes, and she gripped her "almost husband's" strong, ever present be-ringed hands, and bore down and pushed with all of her might...

And as the angry Irish storm kept raging across all of Connemara, no one in that bedchamber cared one whit what was happening outside of those stone walls, as the only sound that they could joyfully be made privy to at that very moment, even heard above a resounding clap of rumbling thunder, was the loud, healthy cry of a newborn baby...

_To be continued..._


	53. Book II, Treasures

۞

Her skin was the colour of dark, warm, melted caramel, deep and rich... the beautiful dark colour of her father's Roma skin, only made more warm by her soft, shiny copper penny curls that were her mother's. As she had opened her wide, round, indignant eyes to take in this new world around her, Meg Gibbs proclaimed that they were already warm, deep brown orbs. She was the very image of her father... delicate and tiny... with wavering hands that were long and slender, with tapered artist's fingers...

She was born just past midnight, as her family cheered, and her mother and father experienced this most profound emotional moment in their long lives... her proud pirate father was unashamed to let silent tears fall down his chiseled cheeks before the others in the room, as his woman had held her arms out for her crying baby, as they all knew that these were well deserved tears of pure, indulgent happiness that had been just out of his grasp so many times. Many of the bedchamber's occupants were swallowing hard at the utter beauty of this moment, wrested from the grasp of a raging storm of life that had nothing upon the very spirit and strength of the Irish wind that was beating it back.

Janie laid in Jack's arms, incoherent and unable to speak as she held this miracle, bundled in towels, warm against her breast... she was tearful and completely overwhelmed... Elizabeth gently stroked her face and hair with the Waters as Janie's sparkling blue eyes took in every feature of her little girl. Tiny, pink bow shaped mouth... fine, perfect little ears... "Saints above..." was all that Janie could choke out, as the two long, strong, slender dark hands of her man were stroking hers... long, be-ringed fingers ever so softly touching the baby's curls, wondrously running over her pink cheeks as she laid in her mother's arms.

Janie looked up at Jack as she laid against him in the mound of pillows, and for once, he was completely speechless as he gazed at this wonder of life that was before him. His woman and his daughter... glowing in the soft candlelight as everyone bustled about them, excitedly placing cell phone calls to Dr. Flynn, writing down times and weights as best as could be determined, going for bottles of liquor with which to toast, and peat to warm those who had been out in the elements and who were now feeling the effects of the cold March rains.

Jack Sparrow could not say a word... and he wrapped himself around his Janie and their baby, hugging them both to himself tightly, murmuring, "... _mine_...".

Janie thought that her heart could not beat any faster with love, as they pressed their lips together, softly, and Jack's slender arms went around them both, like a loving, protective vine... and as his arms that were wrapping around Janie, with elegant, bruised and bleeding hands meeting at this tiny symbol of their love, nestled in her own arms, their new family presented, for all of the world to view and admire, the loving arms and hands encircled around each other and their own wee newborn heart, like a living, breathing ring of Claddagh...

۞

Meg was merrily pouring mugs of strong, hot coffee, as Joshamee was on the cell phone with Dr. Flynn, shouting above the wind and thunder, reporting details and statistics of the birth, and that mother and baby... and father... were doing just fine. James and Kathleen were in the kitchen, getting ready to take over the skillets with some breakfast for all, and Wills was busily stoking every peat fire, as his father might have been if not for enjoying every moment of this event. Katie was at the computer, furiously working at something of her own... she had been busy during the birth of Wills' brand new little cousin, and she had a surprise of her own...

William brought a mug of coffee into the bedchamber for his exhausted captain, who had now carefully moved himself to Janie's side in their large feather bed... Janie was serenely resting as Jack was patiently letting Elizabeth administer to his poor bruised hands, only wincing now and then as she applied first aid cream and some bandaids. "A good strong lass, my Janie... " was his only remark about his roughly treated hands, with a wink to the woman who was alternately gazing at him, and then down to the bundle in her arms.

William grinned, as he pulled the bath towel away from the little one's face, and he said, "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment... "

He chuckled, as he traced his own finger along the baby's high cheekbone, and her hand wavered a bit peevishly, trying to figure out what this new sensation was. "Look at you! A little brown peanut, you are!" William was cooing, affectionately, "... Its about time that I got to say it... _'Bugger, but yer th' spittin' image o' yer father_!'" William slurred, with a slight sway, round eyes and quirked mustache.

Janie began to giggle, as Jack swiveled his head around, his eyes large and owlish. "Damn, William, ye do a good impression o' me!" William glanced up, and chuckled, "And I finally get to say that I have a cousin besides _you_! It's about time I got to be selfish!"

Looking up at Janie, his handsome face breaking into a grin, William leaned over and kissed Janie's forehead... "Good work, Pirate Lass of Connemara... for you have presented us with a brand new pirate princess...since you don't have a name for her, I may have to call her Pirate Princess Peanut!"

Elizabeth finally dipped the washcloth in the last of the magical Waters, and she dabbed at Jack's hands, as he gave a little shiver all over and chuckled a little, "Tingly!"

Placing the bowl aside, she went over to the other side of the bed, and sat down next to Janie, who had not said a word for several moments... as William had praised her, Janie's cheeks blushed deeply, and she turned her eyes down to her new _innion_ as the tiny one's hand seemed to reach for hers. Lovingly, she took her baby's searching hand into her own as the baby nursed, and leaned into Jack's arm... the room was warm and glowing, but she was finding herself filling with some guilt.

Elizabeth could sense this, and she said, lightly, as she sipped her own creamy coffee... "She is so pretty, Janie... a beautiful baby... in spite of the fact that she looks just like Jack!" She winked up at Jack, who merely stuck his tongue out at her. Elizabeth paused, and then asked, with one eyebrow raised, "What's wrong?"

Janie looked up at all of them, and said, her voice almost in a whisper, as the thunder rumbled softly, "All of you were right when I was filled with such doubts... I was wrong, and yet ye all respected my wishes to not buy anything for our baby until after she was born... she came early, here at home, with all of her family's love around her, and no baby could ask for anything better than that, but now, here we are, with nothing for her... my baby has nothing but a bath towel!"

Janie's eyes threatened to fill with tears, again, as Jack began to grin, forgetting his exhaustion. He smirked with proud pleasure, and William grinned back, rubbing his hands together, mischievously.

Jack clambered to his feet with only a peck to Janie's freckled, flushed cheek, and he wickedly chortled, "We didn't respect yer wishes at all, love!"

"What?" Janie was thoroughly surprised, as Jack leaned down and softly kissed his daughter's soft auburn curls. "Nuffin' but th' best fer MY baby!"

Janie turned and looked accusingly at Elizabeth, who hopped up to join William and Jack, who were already out into the great room, heads together with whispers of conspiracy and arms around each other's shoulders... she turned around in the doorway, and looked at Janie, as she hurried to catch up with them, and chirped, "Pirates!"

As they disappeared, Janie could hear Jack's voice saying, "Everyone back t' th' birthin' room, mates! Come on, we'll fry up some eggs in a few... gather 'round! We'll be back t' makin' breakfas' in a minute... oops..." and she chuckled as she could hear him trip up the stairs. He never could talk with those lovely hands and climb the stairs at the same time.

In those minutes that she was completely alone with her baby, Janie could not help but cuddle her, and inhale deeply... so new... so soft... so sweet, this dark epitome of perfection and beauty in her arms... she could not believe that this was happening to her, at last, she breathed, as she felt those soft, silky curls brush against her cheek... her ears were met with a soft coo, and she gazed into the eyes of her baby as the little one's gaze met hers... Janie felt such warmth come over her as she kissed her baby's cheek, her forehead, her tiny hand... Jackie's hand... oh, how very blessed she was...

And in the stillness of this bedchamber where this very little life had been created, she felt the wonderful contentment that she knew that Jack had felt so strongly at the moment of their baby's birth... turning her eyes out toward the great room, her eyes caught a lone figure at the window... a lone figure illuminated by the glow of the large candle in the window, encased in it's large, heavy glass and brass lantern that was meant for a sailing ship. That candle was lit every night, and had been for three hundred years, to guide Janie's loved ones home.

As Captain Teague turned and looked back at her from the great room window, Janie could see a look in his black eyes that she had never seen before... the tiny, dancing blue flames had faded in the bedchamber, and was now burning brightly and strongly at the wick of that one candle, casting a lovely glow over Teague's entire visage, making his dark eyes sparkle. As his hands rested upon the warmth of the glass lantern, he smiled at it, and it seemed to flicker back at him in a happy little gypsy dance.

And as the bedchamber suddenly filled with warmth and the soft fragrances of the forest, Janie looked around at the shadows that were softly blanketing her and this beloved newborn in her arms, she closed her eyes, and said, "I love you, Mama...you guided us all, tonight... I love you so much..."

It was at that very moment, a cheer went up from the other parts of the Inn, as the electricity flickered suddenly, and the lights all came back on with a bright vengeance... the power was restored... and Janie smiled down at her infant and said, "Ohhh, the stories that we have to tell you about your family... I have been so selfish, my _baibin_, that your papa and I didn't even choose a name... but we will choose a name as soon as he comes back downstairs... for there is only one name that I want for ye...and its one that you will wear proudly, and with love..."

Janie's thoughts were interrupted by Jack's husky voice, laughing as he was backing into the room... Janie's mouth literally dropped open, as he was followed by William... they were both carrying a large object between them, covered roughly in paper and tape, with a huge pale green bow upon it. Elizabeth was following, with arms full of wrapped packages, and Meg and Joshamee lingered in the great room until Jack, William and Elizabeth could manage all of their accoutrements into the small room.

"What on earth!" Janie found exclaimed, as they were joined by the Gibbs' and the Norringtons, each with their own gifts and smiles... the thunder rumbled amiably, outside, no longer the pounding, fearful cracking of only an hour ago.

"Jackie... what... "

Jack spread his arms out and threw his braided head to one side so that the beads jingled like wind chimes, "Gifts, love! We've been hidin' em fer months!" He almost looked as if he were going to hug himself, he was so pleased, and William added with a wink, "NOW I can start shoving my boots under my own bed, again!"

He threw a glance out into the great room, as Wills and Katie had not joined them, nor had Captain Teague... he was about to go find them, when they finally appeared in the bedchamber doorway, smiling... Wills and Katie had their arms about each other.

Janie found herself nearly overwhelmed, once again, as gifts were opened... baby blankets, packages of newborn nappies, bath needs, many tiny wee booties and garments, bottles, and the things that Jack delighted in the most... bows and fripperies that a wee baby girl would need to look her pretty best. He dangled tiny ribbons and bows before Janie with such smiles that it seemed that he sparkled all over, she laughed to herself.

"But... why did ye bring all pink?" Janie asked, genuinely puzzled, and it was Elizabeth who answered, looking fondly over at Jack, who was happily throwing wrapping paper hither and yon around the bedroom, looking for more presents to be opened...

"It was that one, there, that insisted on buying things for a baby girl. He was determined that he was going to have a daughter! But...," Elizabeth leaned in and winked, "... unbeknownst to Jack, we also got everything in blue, just in case. We can return them to the stores in Clifden!"

William looked over at Joshamee and Meg, then over at the smiling Norringtons, as he said, "We have some special gifts that we would like both of you to open..." Jack paused, as he knew not what the large, wrapped object was that he had helped to carry in... he glanced over at Janie, and from the astonished look upon her freckled face, he thought it best to sit down next to her...

James spoke first... as he looked down at Kathleen, she looked up at him, only briefly, until she lowered her eyes to the small, wrapped gift in her tiny hands... James leaned down and picked up another gift that had been sitting beside him, lovingly caressing Kathleen's hand with his own as he did so. She did not look up for a moment... and Katie felt tears prickling her own eyes as she and Wills looked at each other.

As Jack unwrapped the gift that was presented by James, his mustache pulled at the corners as he found within a fine, leatherbound book, gilded upon the edges and smelling of new ink... "Tis a children's book... 'The Legends of the Sea - a Collection of Tales True and Imagined'..."

"This is the first edition in a children's collection that is just being published... "James said, "...written by..." he paused and waited...

Jack ran his hand over the fine leather, with it's gold lettering, "Authored by Captain James Norrington, Joshamee Gibbs, Captain William Turner, and Captain Elizabath Swann Turner. Cat Mara Publishing."

As he and Janie opened the volume, Janie's breath caught in her throat as Jack softly read the dedication, "To the Family Teague... and Captain Jack Sparrow... a legend of the sea for all time, and not just in his own mind... May there always be fair winds in his sails..."

Jack's face turned red, and he turned the pages... the faceplate was a lovely pen and ink drawing of the Wicked Wench, and he felt his heart take a turn and he had to look away. Janie reached for his hand, and she pulled it over to join hers as she held their sleeping wee one, who was now oblivious to all around her, with her long black eyelashes brushing her own dark cheeks.

The next gift was silently handed over by Kathleen... her own azure eyes brimmed a little, as Janie opened a beautiful crystal jar of tiny glowing shells the likes of which none of them had ever seen... they all marveled at them, shining like pearls, in pinks and greens, shades of blue and gold...

"They are of the places that no human eyes see," James explained. "Only those of the sea's secret side have seen them. It is a tradition among the merpeople that these treasures be gathered and given in times of joy and sorrow."

Kathleen finally found her voice, as she said, in her sweet musical tones, "... they were given to us in our own joys and sorrows, and now we wish to give treasures to you to celebrate your new joy... they were gathered just last night... by my sisters' hands."

Janie looked at Kathleen and James with such sympathy that she almost felt their pain... some of the shining shells within this lovely vessel were given when they had lost their own babies, and had celebrated the birth of healthy, happy little baby Katie.

"We shall treasure them." Janie said, quietly. Jack was silent, his dark eyes meeting James' with gratitude. They nodded to each other, and smiled with a congenial fellowship that only fathers can share.

Meg stepped forward, with a simple package, her round face red with such mixed emotions that she didn't know whether to cry or to smile. As it was opened, Janie's face broke into a wide grin, for it was a traditional, hand knitted baby blanket in all colours, from the brightest reds to the most muted grays.

"How lovely! A wee lovely warm little blanket of scrap wools! The best kind for cold days!"

"Made by my own lassie's talented hands!" Joshamee exclaimed, as he squeezed Meg around the waist, and she giggled like a schoolgirl,"Tell them where ye got th' wools, pet!"

"Well," Meg said, lightening the mood considerably by putting her hands on her hips, "These wools have seen plenty of adventures! They are old wools from the old days, taken from this baby's papa's own worn out socks, and reknitted into a soft blanket for herself!"

"MY socks?" Jack stared at the blanket, "I hope ye boiled th' wool."

"Captain Sparrow, ye have two o' the most compulsively scrubbed feet in history!" Meg snorted, "I never saw th' like of ye! Such a little fusspot ye are, always washing your hands, and such... a clean one for a sailor, I'll be bound!" Jack merely looked down his nose at her until she threatened to pinch his cheeks for him.

Turning back to Janie, Meg said, fondly, "Some of the wools are some that I purchased from Sinead Kennedy, and from our old friends, the Kerrigans..." Janie was running her hands over the blanket, and then wrapping it around her slumbering little girl... and two objects fell out of the folds as she did so... everyone laughed as Jack laughed, "Look, from my feet t' hers! Booties... an' a fine hat! We know how important a fine hat is!"

William proudly slid their gift over, and said, quietly, "This is from all of us... Jack, you don't even know about this. We can't have a baby in the house without this..." As the wrapping was removed, it revealed a large cushioned rocking chair... a heavy, sturdy rocking chair, intricately carved and highly polished. Janie felt herself getting emotional again, as she whispered, "It's dark walnut..."

"From the Black Pearl." William said simply. "We had spare timbers down in the hold, from when the engines were installed. It's original wood from the mighty Black Pearl, harvested from an Irish forest centuries ago, and built into the Wicked Wench in an Irish shipyard... we built it in Josh's wood shop, and Wills did the carving."

Jack's mouth dropped open in utter shock as Wills beamed at him proudly. Jack had been a skilled woodcarver, and still was, and as ran his hands over the fine dark walnut, he found his eyes resting upon a perfect copy of that which he had carved into a wee baby's cradle... a rendering of a little lamb, resting in a bed of flowers, so intricately carved so as to almost feel the lamb's soft wool... "Ye never told yer ol' Cousin Jack tha' ye could carve, boy." Jack said with a rough edge to his voice, looking up at his young cousin with some pride in his eyes that the lad would inherit something from his bloodline besides his hands.

Wills shrugged, "I took art classes at University."

Shuffling from one foot to the other, in a bit of embarrassment, he said,"I didn't think it turned out half bad."

Katie hugged him proudly, as she chirped, "You'll have to wait for our gift!" Everyone looked at her, as she said, with great ceremony, "These shall be put into a scrapbook for this little one... goodness, she needs a name!" And she proudly handed Jack and Janie a photo portfolio.

"Oh! MY! These were taken as I..." Janie stammered, and Katie finished, "... as you were giving birth just tonight! Look, there is Joshamee and Meg, coaching, and William hanging onto Cousin Jack as you are both pushing! And look, here's Mummy and Daddy looking at the clock, and one of Uncle Jonathan rubbing Cousin Jack's shoulders, and Izzy as she is hurrying for more bottles of the Waters... and... Oh, look, there is one of you, Cousin Janie, as you were getting a foot rub back last fall, and ..." Katie was bubbling with such excitement as everyone laughed, until they came to the last photo...

It was a candid photo of a brand new baby, only moments old, being held raptly to her weeping mother's chest... Janie's emotional face was streaked with tears, her hair plastered to her sweating face as it was pressed to Jack's tired, haggard, relieved one... both pairs of eyes were locked with those of their newborn, as she was struggling to look at her mother and father, her tiny fists waving...

Katie was undaunted, "Izzy has promised to help me put together a lovely scrapbook for you," she said, to the wakeful baby, who was fussing a little, "We shall call it 'My Family', and I even took photos of Jack's hens, and Clancy the Cat!"

Janie began to laugh, as Clancy, the black and white cat that had always wandered over from the milk maid's home across the road back in the 1700s, had survived the ages with them, having accidentally discovering the Waters and taking up residence in the shed with Scarlett, Giselle and Penny Hen for the last three centuries!

Finally, all eyes turned to Captain Teague... he was standing in the doorway of the bedchamber, his dark eyes taking in all that was going on before him, and they could all tell that his own thoughts were going back to a time that was now long past. When his granddaughter had been born only a few hours ago, he had been in the room, his mere presence giving strength until Jack began to falter, mentally... he tended to do so under stress, and it was then that a nod from William had immediately brought Teague to his son's side, touching his face and making Jack focus his eyes upon his own. It was in this small moment of his son's frailty that Teague had stepped forward... and it was strength given to him by another that had made him forget the heartache that had followed when his own baby son was born... all of the heartache would be put behind him upon this night, as he sat down next to Janie.

Teague was silent for a moment, regarding the box that was in one one hand, and the pouch that was in the other. He decided that his own straightforward way was the best.

"When my son was born, I was th' proudest man on earth or sea. Things did not work out th' way tha' I wanted, but things are made right now," he said, roughly. Pausing for a moment, he finally handed over the pouch to Jack, first.

Jack looked long and hard at his father, and wished at that very moment that there had never been those circumstances that had torn them all apart all of those years ago. Misunderstanding, feelings of abandonment, distance, fearfulness and unworthiness... but those feelings had been overcome long ago, and now they were moving onward. He smiled at his father, with Janie happily wedged in between them, curiously eyeing both packages.

Jack opened the velvet pouch, and from its depths came two shining silver lockets, engraved ornately of old silver... on long Spanish silver chains. Jack's eyes met his father's again, as he knew that Teague always wore one, but had never been made privy as to why.

Teague pulled his own locket from under his open shirt, and he nested it tenderly in the palm of his hand. "The day tha' we parted, yer mother gave me this." He opened the locket very carefully, and within was nestled the tiniest curl of shining, coal black hair... from the head of a tiny, dark skinned baby boy. Jack's mouth dropped open a little, and Janie whispered, "Whist..."

"I've never taken it off, Jackie...ye were always here, by my heart. My little bird... " he said, softly, his gnarled finger touching the curl of hair like it was gold.

Suddenly snapping the locket shut, he said, "Looks like this one has plenty o' curls t' spare fer three lockets!"

Changing the subject for fear of making Janie cry, again, Teague turned to the baby in her arms and his eyes crinkled in the corners, "This, my wee lassie, is for you, an' no one else... 'tis from your grandmother an' meself..."

Jack stared at his father for a moment, as it was unusual for Teague to make such a statement, and he and Janie proceeded to open the remaining package... within was a small silver box, inlaid with mother of pearl, with a hinged lid engraved with a rose... they both knew that it had been a long ago gift to Teague from Maggie's own hands, always sitting in a place of honour next to his own bed in Madagascar...

Slowly opening it, Jack and Janie pulled from its deep velvet lining the tiniest of bracelets, made of purest of gold and set with a deep red heart shaped garnet, set in a the claddagh design that was so dear to her parents. "'Twas made from a gold piece, taken long ago from the _Lisbona_... the stone is from my home of Madagascar...'twill be made into a ring for her, when she is old enough, to proudly show her heritage of bein' a wee little Irish gypsy lass, out of pirate gold."

"Had it made... " Teague said, "for the granddaughter that I knew was on th' way... " Looking at his son, he said, "Ye taught me to listen to th' wind, boy... an' th' wind told me tha' 'twould be a girl... I'll bet th' wind didn't tell you that!"

Teague smirked a little, as he reached a finger out to the baby... "_I knew all along._.. " he thought to himself_..."My Maggie told me...even then, she was reaching out to me, and I didn't even know it..." _

Janie finally looked up at all of their family in this tiny room, and she leaned into Jack, all of the wonderful gifts gathered around. Meg was now saying, "Breakfast is about to be served! Come on, everyone, let's all get a plate, as I'm scrambling eggs and frying bacon in short order. Let's let these two be alone with their new baby!"

Janie suddenly blurted out, "I just thought of something... she has no place to sleep! Jackie! We have no cradle!"

"Oh, yes you do!" Elizabeth chimed in, as she was struggling to pull another object into the room... it was the cradle that Jack and Joshamee had made for Wills when he was born, designed to bolt to the deck boards of a rocking tall ship, "Built by loving hands and ready to receive a new member of the family!'

Janie finally had to burst out laughing, exhausted but happy, sore, but holding the dark little result of their efforts close to her... "Look at all of ye... a dancin' step ahead of me all of the way! Alright then, let's put a nappy on this poor little thing, and some decent warm jammies! And a bow for her hair! And oh, such booties, and...Whist, did no one notice that our _baibin_ was born on Saint Patrick's Day?"

Jack finally got up and plucked one last box from the pile of discarded gift wrapping that was strewn about the floor... "Wait. There's one more..."

It was wrapped in pink paper, with a huge pink bow, and he placed it upon the edge of the bed as they all watched, his high cheekbones colouring a bit, once again, "'Tisn't much."

Inside was a simple gift... the soft, fleecy pink blanket that Jack and Elizabeth had seen upon the day that they were choosing pregnancy tests, with a print of frolicking lambs, light as a cloud and warm as the fire that was burning so strongly in the cast iron stove in the corner. Janie's blue eyes went as soft as the blanket felt to her touch, as her sweetly addled baby's papa had picked out a present that would keep his baby warm at night... soft and secure... safe against all of those things that were scary and frightening...

Wrapping the tiny one up in this simple gift, Janie handed their child to her father... and as the others all looked on, Jack Sparrow fought a trembling lip and the tears that were now falling freely down his dark cheeks... she did look exactly like him, all wrapped up in her lambie blanket... she looked exactly like his mother before him, and all that he could say was, "Its only a blanket, but th' arms around it will do their damnedest t' protect ye, an' love ye... fer tha's th' best gift tha' I can offer t' you an' yer mama, lassie... love... an' there were some at one time wot thought I couldn't provide tha' much..."

Smoothing away his tears with her loving hand, Janie whispered, "... we can offer her a name, as well, me darlin'..." As she and Jack looked at each other, and then down at the sleeping, curly haired, caramel skinned cherub in Jack's arms, her father kissed her, and said, "_Céad míle fáilte, mo thaisce_...a hundred thousand welcomes, my treasure... my own little lamb..."

And wiping his nose with a handkerchief smilingly offered by Elizabeth, he sniffled, attempted to compose himself with great ceremony, and said, "Welcome aboard, Magdalena Jane O'Madden-Sparrow... thank ye kindly fer th' hankie, Izzy..."

_To be continued...with the final chapter of "The Pirate Lass of Connemara, Books I & II"!..._


	54. Book II, Cockles and Mussels

۞

As the rain kept sheeting down the outer walls of the Ó Madáin Inn, it's strong, field stone walls withstood the stormy weather as it had for centuries... there were seldom storms within those thick walls, and during this night, the Inn had gathered her family close to witness the arrival of a new one to their waiting arms. The mother and father of this tiny new life had withstood such storms of life as these old walls and thatched roof had, and had remained just as strong...

All was quiet in the great room... everyone had retired to slumber for while, except for William, who was quietly drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen, gathering his own thoughts. Elizabeth was napping upstairs, readying herself to help Meg with the next day's feast, and Janie was sleeping soundly. William was not tired, but exhilarated... he had told everyone that all would be on his watch until dawn, when all would gather to celebrate the Spring Equinox and partake of the Waters, as they had every spring since the 1700s. Only this time, William smiled, there would be even more cause to celebrate their discovery of the Waters long ago, in the hot, sticky swampland of the Spanish Territory of Florida...

As he sat and sipped his coffee from his large, strong mug, his eyes looked out into the great room and he beheld a sight that warmed him as much as the fires that he was feeding with peat... a task that he had done for centuries in this place that had welcomed him and Elizabeth as home. Ahhh, William thought... I never truly had a home until we came to Eire with Jack. This place is in my blood, he pondered, as he watched the man who had pulled them all together, as much as they had resisted for a time, to turn them all toward a future that had seemed so uncertain... odd, he thought, that those dark times had only been a mere heartbeat in the time that would end up lying before them, after all.

Putting his mug down upon the scarred old table top, and wrapping his hands around its warmth, as the rain pummeled the kitchen windows, William thought of just how long ago all of those times were, if he were a mere mortal... how brief a time it was that he was bound to the Flying Dutchman, it ended up... ten years... it seemed like ten minutes after they found the Waters, he mused... looking back up and out into the great room, once again, William smiled. He thought, as he had so many times as he looked at his eccentric cousin, what an odd, peculiar dread locked package for hope to be wrapped up in... found bobbling about on high seas, in a leaky dinghy, with his own proud colours up on the skinny mast, and a round chart from a Singapore bath house spread out on the dinghy's splintering bench... _The Sparrow's Revenge..._ the Sparrow's revenge, indeed.

Aye, William chuckled, such an odd, peculiar, rum soaked, wobbly kneed, wonderful package Jack Sparrow was...he was always hopeful... and never willing to give up on any of them... any of them except himself and his Janie... oh, how nervous he was when William and Elizabeth had made him come back to this place to reconcile with her... and what a wise decision that was, to help appease those demons in Jack's damaged mind... demons that had goaded him into nightmares that only someone who had experienced with him could help him fight back, taking her own form of a sword into her freckled, broad Irish hand to protect him from his own mind...

Sighing contentedly, William got up to refill his mug, and he ran his hand over his scarred chest. For all of the man's eccentricities and ways of finding methods to annoy a person, William had discovered, very early on, how worthwhile that scoundrel really was... and whilst it had been mentioned over the years, William and Elizabeth hoped that Jack knew just how much they both loved him...

William sat back down, and smiling, watched Jack, out by the fireplace, the fire lighting him up with flickering light, as he slowly rocked in the new chair, a blanketed bundle cuddled in his arms, softly singing to his brand new daughter...

۞

"..._In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty, 'twas there I first met with sweet Molly Malone..."_

Jack was completely oblivious to the storm as it raged outside... the peace of this very moment was nearly overwhelming to him, and it was seldom that he felt such peace except when he was wrapped in love in the strong arms of his beloved, sleeping in their bed just beyond the great room, or at the helm of his beloved ship. This peace was even made more different ... he kept his strongest of feelings to himself as a younger man, but the Locker had broken that part of him.

As he rocked, he thought of those times... how long ago was it, he thought, that a part of himself washed over the very edges of World's End and into purgatory, never to be recovered... that part of himself that was not truly a part of himself. That part of himself that gave the air of being so selfish and uncaring, that Mask of the Great and Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow... ahhh, he smiled. The mask that was slapped over his face with blood and pain, by Thomas Ó Madáin and Cutler Beckett. Gazing into the fire, he put the hazy faces that his mind was trying to put to those names into the embers... where they belonged. He was weary of them, and wished to think of them no longer...

"... _cockles and mussels, alive, alive-oh..."_

Looking down into the blanket in his arms, he smiled broadly as a pair of warm, brown eyes was awake, and looking up at him as he rocked gently, to and fro...

In his own language of Irish Gaelic, he whispered to wee Maggie, "Ah, my baby, do you remember me singing that to you before you were born? Do you recognize me voice?"

He resettled himself in the rocking chair, in order to let the firelight illuminate them both... they studied each other..."I sang to you nearly every night whilst your mama was carrying you... I wanted you to know me..."

Maggie's shining eyes focused upon this soft, husky sound that was so soothing to her... she kept doing her best to follow his own eyes, his own face as he spoke to her... pleased, Jack continued humming, as his stockinged toes pushed the stone floor rhythmically... "_Alive, alive-oh..." _

Taking a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers, he finally said, quietly, "We've not been properly introduced... I'm your papa..." he swallowed hard, "... and I love you."

An odd feeling was forming in his heart, like as if this wee one were wrapping her own love around him, as he held the baby close. His words began to go back and forth between Gaelic and English as he spoke... as sometimes he lost himself to both languages and did not differentiate between them..."I love you wif all o' my black heart, an' I have need t' tell you things."

Tilting his dark, trinketed head to one side, slowly, he said, with very deep feeling, "I was made t' feel ashamed of wot I was for a long time... singled out an' abused for being dark skinned an' th' bastard son of a pirate an' a gypsy woman... I am telling ye these things, now, Maggie, as they will not be mentioned again...ye won't know wot I went through, an' wot your mother went through, as well..." He leaned down and kissed his tiny daughter's cheek, as she cooed, softly... he laid his cheek against hers for a moment, feeling her warm breaths against his skin...

The fire popped and crackled, as he went on, "You will 'ave a good life, wif family all around ye t' protect ye an' keep ye from harm... I won't have any less for ye. You will be free t' do and become as ye wish, but most of all..." Jack took another deep, emotional breath, "_I will not allow anyone t' hurt you. In any way_. _Ever_."

Looking all about the room, and fighting those damnable tears in his eyes, once again, he swallowed hard and whispered, "There 'ave been circumstances in my life an' in my heritage tha' have burned th' desire for freedom into every fiber of my an' your mother's beings... th' desire for independence an' for not bein' beholdin' t' any other man for wot we do..."

Pausing, he looked deeply into his newborn's eyes, with those incredible long lashes like his own, and he struggled to say,"Yer papa's paid a steep price for much of his freedom, lassie... an' sometimes I need help wif things... but I've found out th' hard way, tha' there is no shame in reaching out fer help, now an' again..."

"... many migh' think tha' th' life I lead, now, is settlin' down, my Maggie... givin' up on some of me freedom of another century...But wot is freedom, _baibin_? It's doin' wot ye want t' do, when ye want t' do it, no more, no less...'tis bein' yourself... an' bein' on th' high seas with salt air in yer face, an' no boundaries, an' in th' deep, soft, green forest o' Connemara where you can hide in th' shadows for a lifetime... I have all o' those things, my treasure, wif adventure at my beck an' call, out beyond tha' cove, an' out among those mossy stones, trees an' th' mountains... but th' best freedom of all is tha' I have love around me... those who _accept_ me...I have your mother to love, an' who loves me back... yer Cousin William, out there...I can't imagine our lives wifout him an' your Cousin Izzy, now... we 'ave our home here in Ireland, an' th' Waters t' sustain us...wifout a doubt, I'm th' freest man in th' world! I am finally where I wanted t' be. all those years ago! "

His voice choking a bit, he said, softly,"I'm finally what I truly am...a man of th' sea, wif a lovin' woman t' come home to... an' it took me 300 years t' finally get back t' wot I was before others tried t' take it all away..."

A tiny hand found it's way up toward him, and as it found it's way to wrap itself around one of the captain's long, slender fingers, it was as if she were understanding every word that he had just uttered... his vision became blurry as those small, perfect caramel coloured fingers curled around his own, and held onto it. He struggled for a moment, and finally whispered, "Ohhhh, Maggie... look a' tha'!... you're a natural at the wheel wif those hands... I can't wait t' introduce ye t' th' Black Pearl..."

And he held her close to his chest, laying his cheek against her soft copper curls, and they could feel each other's hearts beating...

_"Cockles and mussels, alive, alive-oh..." _

۞

_Little Mary Jane __Ó Madáin__ could smell the aromas of freshly baked bread, and of the ferns as the mists arose from the soft earth... there was the softest hint of patchouli in the air, and of the tangy salt air of the seas out beyond the cliffs. She was sitting next to Jack so closely in the sunshine that she could take in all of those wonderful aromas that she associated with him and his mother, and was savoring those things that she loved so dearly before she would be forced to go homeward to her own form of purgatory under her cold father's fancy shingled roof... oh, how she preferred more simple life._

_She could feel the moss beneath her feet, in between her toes, as she and wee Jackie sat in a clearing out in the bright warm sun that was dappling the glen around them with light..."Come on, Janie, let's run!" he was saying in his husky little boy voice__, as he got to his feet, his chocolate eyes sparkling, his dark hands taking hers and trying to pull her to her own bare feet. "Mama must have something out of the oven and cooling by now!" _

_Getting up from the rock that she had been sitting on, she gripped Jackie's hand in her own freckled one, and she giggled, "Yes! Let's run!" and together, they ran pell mell down through the woods, her long curls bouncing around her face, her fancy little dress flying high around her knees... smaller Jackie was laughing, his own long black curls flying about his angular brown face and neck, trying to keep from falling down, as his small feet kept losing track of themselves. His hand that wasn't hanging onto hers was flying about wildly, as he ran, and Janie began to lose her breath from laughing at his odd way of running..._

_As she always did, little Mary Jane almost lost every ounce of breath that she had as she caught sight of her... Magdalena Sparrow... in all of her breathtaking beauty, standing at the doorway of the tiny cottage, waving at them to come inside..."Gingerbread, you two! Freshly baked, and just right for little hands! And fresh butter!" _

_They scampered inside, and as Mary Jane sat down at the small table, her eyes caught sight of such a thing of beauty that she almost could not believe her eyes... laying upon the small cot that was Jackie's bed, was the most beautiful example of Maggie's talented lace making skills that Janie had ever seen..."Ooooh, whist," was all that Mary Jane could say, as Maggie turned to her as she sliced the ginger bread, and said, "Do ye like it? I just finished it!" _

_Reaching out, she gently caressed Mary Jane's cheek, and said..._

Janie awoke with a start, her hand to her cheek, and her eyes full of sleep... she laid there in her own bedchamber, trying to wake up from a dream so vivid that she was almost confused for a moment... finally rubbing her eyes, she wondered how she could dream something that was so real that it nearly made her feel like her heart would break in two... her hand went to her cheek as if Maggie, herself, had just caressed it, and instinctively, she looked over at the cradle that had now been placed next to her side of the bed... and she stared...she rubbed her eyes again, and stared harder...

... laid across the cradle, gently, in the soft pink light of the small Victorian lamp that glowed upon the dressing table, was a wonder of 18th century bobbin lace... Janie could not believe her eyes, for perhaps it was not all a dream...

...a gift from another's hand, from across the divide from the Other Side... a beautiful dress and bonnet for a baby girl, a cream coloured confection of lace and Irish linen... with mother of pearl buttons, and embroidered flowers and tiny little sparrows all along the hand stitched hem...

It was as if it were made from the Irish mists, themselves, and as Jack mysteriously appeared at the doorway as if he had heard something, with baby Maggie in his arms, and William by his side, they all looked around the bedchamber. A soft, warm breeze filled the room with the fragrance of the forest's pine needles, making the ribbons on this very special gift dance merrily... and then was gone...

Janie's face almost glowed where her cheek had been caressed... and she knew. Reaching for her baby, she knew that Magdalena Sparrow had never left them, after all...and the tiny pink ribbons of the gift left behind still danced, as if they also knew...

۞

"Ken! Oh my God, KEN! Eddie! Kevin! Come here! Hurry up!" Annie was yelling from her computer desk, as she frantically was opening the email from Elizabeth's email address... from the subject line of "_In keeping with the Family Teague tradition_", Annie knew that the stormy weather that they had been watching upon the Weather Channel had produced more than torrential rain in Connemara...

Ken was saying, "It's still storming over in Ireland..." as he gathered the boys around, and Annie muttered, "This is also sent to Biddy! Oh, Ken, you don't suppose... I hope they're alright, as the baby is due in a few weeks, and..." Suddenly her hand slapped over her mouth, and all of them stared at the image that appeared over the computer monitor...

With accompanying text in a beautiful font that Annie had never seen before, as if it was written with a quill dipped in an inkwell of another age, their eyes beheld an image of such loveliness that they all fell silent. It was a close up ... one of Katie Norrington's specialties... of the dark, bronzed face of Captain Jack Sparrow, his eyes soft and serene, his cheek pressed up against the freckled cheek of an exhausted, rosy cheeked Janie. Her own eyes were not exhausted, though, but sparkling and wet with happiness...

Intermingled with tangled auburn curls and long, loose black wavy hair were the bright copper curls of a tiny one whose round, owlish brown eyes were almost filled with surprise... her perfect little mouth was shaped like a little pink "O!" as her mother and father cuddled her in between themselves, their faces forming a beautiful, exotically coloured shape of a heart!

Annie breathed, "Ohhhhh..." as she began to read the text aloud...

_"Captain Jack Sparrow and his Pirate Lass of Connemara, Janie O'Madden-Sparrow, wish to announce the birth of the newest crew member of the Mighty Black Pearl... please welcome our new baby girl, born March 17, 2008, in Connemara, County Galway, Ireland... she sailed into our arms on Saint Patrick's Day, surrounded by a loving family that burned the midnight oil to help her navigate into new moorings... _

_She has been duly christened 'Magdalena Jane O'Madden-Sparrow' after her grandmother and her mother, and she weighs anchor at around 5 pounds... we're not sure about that one, as she was born four weeks prior to what was charted, in her mama's and papa's own kip at home, delivered by midwife Joshamee Gibbs, assisted by her Seanathair Captain Teague, her Col Cúigear William, Izzy, young Wills Turner, the Norrington family, and of course, Meg Gibbs... most importantly, her papa guided her mama with loving hands and soothing words, and her mama held the course, straight and true ..._

_She is healthy and strong, and was born during a bad storm and against long odds, just like her father and her Cousin Wills were...as you can see, she looks just like Papa, with her mother's beautiful, thick auburn curls and wishfulness for freckles, some day._

_She is our pride and our joy, and our wee Maggie proves her papa's theory that 'not all treasure is silver and gold'..."_

To be continued... with the ending of our story...

۞


	55. Book II, Epilogue

_**Author's note: **__Finally, mates, we reach the end of this long story, with a short epilogue. I thank each and every one of you who have followed Janie O'Madden as she went on a voyage of self discovery and love, often chasing dreams with her gypsy pirate captain. I was humbled by your reviews and kind words, for I am not worthy of such high praise. I merely do what I like to do, writing Jack Sparrow and his family as I see them... and many of you like what I do. It's very gratifying._

_I dedicate this entire story to all of my faithful readers, but especially to a fellow author who has become a steadfast and good friend through the course of this story. She has helped me to edit, has suggested ideas, helped me make story decisions, and with her sims, has created such wonderful visuals of my characters... she was the inspiration for one of those characters, and she knows who she is... ta gra agram duit, my friend. Cat Mara Go Bragh!_

_And now, we set sail on the mighty Black Pearl, once more... Pirate Cat_

_۞_

"Welcome aboard, ladies and gentlemen!" Elizabeth's voice could be heard above Janie's head on this bright spring morning ... the buffet table was ready to be set, as the pristine white tablecloths were fastened to the heavy tables out upon the main deck... the 2008 Spring Dinner Cruises were about to get under way, and Janie had been told very plainly that she was not to be attending to any of the cooking duties this spring, as they were all being handled by Meg, Annie, and Biddy, flown over especially to help as galley dogs .. Janie had protested at first, but she had another job assigned to her for the spring voyages...the introduction of wee baby Maggie to the grand matriarch of their pirate family... a matriarch who was also dark in colour, and who would rock her in her cradle with a seagoing lullaby...

Her thoughts wandered, as it did often these days... these days of such happiness that Janie felt as if her heart had grown gossamer wings to take her upon flights above the very clouds like those that dotted the bright blue skies this morning... as she looked around Jack's cabin, her mind quietly went back in time...

... so many things had happened in her life, she pondered... that she would be chosen to travel through time, both blessed and cursed by the magical Agua de Vida to live so long... to see the births of nations, to witness the exodus of the people of her own land toward other shores... to fear war and to fear the evil of those who would wish to lord power over other less fortunate or less powerful... Such lives they had lived, and such horrors and joys they had seen...

She peeked out the door of Jack's cabin, grinning at what her eyes beheld in the bright sunlight... the excited passengers were anticipating setting sail, and they were marveling at those of the crew that they had already had the pleasure of meeting... she could hear voices exclaiming, "Imagine! The real ancestors of the Pirates of the Caribbean!" One portly little lady, Janie observed, was quite taken with Mr. Pintel, and he was mincing with a grin, himself, with one hand holding his fishing hat upon his head and the other hand twiddling his fingers in greeting at her!

Mac Ragetti, on the other hand, was recruited as an additional Black Pearl Dinner Cruise galley dog, proudly wearing a chef's toque upon his head... he was helping Meg as an assistant, and sadly would be bidding adieu to sailing for a while... he had been accepted to the London Cordon Bleu School of Cooking, with Janie's recommendation as a best selling cook book author. Mac Ragetti was on his way to earning a degree as a master chef.

Janie glanced over at the cruise's special guests as they listened to Elizabeth greet those who were completely enthralled by her words... James and Kathleen Norrington, and Wills and Katie... they were all dressed in 18th century garments, in keeping with the lessons of history that they were about to teach... James, especially, was looking forward to greeting guests, and revealing to the world his "ancestor's" fine service to the Flying Dutchman... Janie's eyes opened wide, as James did cut a fine figure in the beautiful black and silver uniform that she had made for him, complete with a fine black tricorn trimmed in gray feathers, to duplicate the beautiful garments that he left behind upon the ship when he was released from service... he left it all to Calypso, when she granted him his mortal life back, and granted him Kathleen's hand in marriage.

Joshamee Gibbs was standing there with them, proudly watching chubby little Meg Gibbs as she supervised the dinner in Janie's stead, and admiring the tiny diamond ring that Katie was showing to all who would look. Wills was sheepishly grinning that the stone was so small, but he promised her a bigger one, some day... and Katie was having none of it. Each time he said this, she would shake her head so vehemently that her ponytail would bob... she liked her engagement ring just fine, thank you. Janie could not help but feel such affection for them all... for their loyalty, their love, their utter stubbornness to be true to themselves as time passed them all by...

Janie's eyes turned toward the quarterdeck above her head... Izzy... her best friend. A strong, brave young woman who had taken to Janie like a sister. It was odd, Janie thought, to realize just how much one needed another female to confide in, to laugh with, to dream with, to weep with. She and Elizabeth had come from similar backgrounds, and had been drawn to each other immediately and strongly during the Turners' first visit to Ireland with their reluctant captain... she would have never had it any other way but to have Elizabeth Swann Turner as her best friend... her lover's "cousin-in-law"...

It was then that she turned away from the doorway, and took in such a sight as to almost make her laugh, happily... William, with his hands in the pockets of his black Levi's, his sash tied elaborately at his waist in a jaunty fashion, his ivory handled dagger stuck in that sash, and his sword at his side... his blue bandanna tails were dangling over his shoulder, his long, curly brown hair sprinkled with some small beads and shells, like his slighter cousin... William, the strongest man that Janie knew, bar none, handsome and tall, muscular and lean. His tanned face was grinning as he watched what was taking place before him, and it was his voice that was saying, in a cajoling fashion, "Come on, cousin! It's perfect! It's about time for our grand entrance out there! Our public awaits, Jack..."

"Let 'em wait a moment longer, William," was the husky, slurred answer, "Absolute perfection is required, mate, fer this special day!"

And with that statement, Janie felt her heart skip a beat, as she took in a sight that was more beautiful to her than anything in the world.

Captain Jack Sparrow... her oldest friend and "almost" husband, who she loved more deeply than she ever thought possible, dressed in faded Levi's, but tucked into his sea boots... he wore his white t shirt, emblazoned with "Black Pearl Dinner Cruises 2008", but was wound about the waist, flamboyantly, with a white and red striped sash... his battered leather tricorn was perched with defiant crookedness upon his bandanna'ed head... he looked up at her, his beautiful, wide, warm brown eyes sparkling, and his golden smile lighting up her soul like a thousand fireworks... she found herself almost forgetting to breathe as he straightened up to his full swaying height, the beads that were braided into his own black hair, randomly, jingling like small chimes. " How'd I do, _mo ghr__á_?"

Janie looked down at the bundle in his arms... dressed in a beautiful pink dress, festooned with lace, with a pink lacy bow in her shiny auburn curls, and a bright baby smile on her caramel face, wee Maggie's own warm brown eyes sparkled as she gurgled at her mother and kicked her bootied feet... oh, how she looked like her father... "Awww, Jackie... she's beautiful for her maiden voyage... you did just fine, ye scamp! Whist, ye're a better mama than ye are a papa, giving her a bath this morning, and fixing her curls in such a pretty fashion!"

Janie took her baby in her arms, wrapping her warm pink blanket about her, as William was saying to his tiny cousin, "Are you ready for your first taste of sailing, my little brown peanut? Only six weeks old, and you're ready to go!"

"In a moment, William," Jack was saying softly... Janie was looking at him, a mix of emotions in her eyes, as they looked him up and down... her Jackie. Her addled, bread dough brained, sweet, rough edged Jackie. He put his arms around her, and held her and his child close for a few moments, and she laid her head down upon his shoulder, among the thick ropes of hair that smelled of salt air and coconut hair oil... of rum and of limes... she could feel his strong arms and those slender brown hands as they ran slowly up and down her back, the end of her long braid wound around one hand, with the black velvet ribbon in his beautiful long fingers. They lingered... as they had in each other's arms for nearly three centuries...

It was as if time was finally standing still, as they stood in this way in the captain's cabin of the mighty Black Pearl, surrounded by all of those things that had been in this cabin for centuries... a desk with quill pen and inkwell, shelves with trinkets and jars of shells... a crock that had once held wild plum jam. An Irish harp in the corner, with a scarlet gypsy shawl draped over it, dripping in golden fringe. A bunk with a worn out coverlet, but a soft, fluffy feather mattress... a rough chunk of Connemara marble, used as a paper weight...

William's voice finally was saying, gently, "It's time... we need to go out and meet everyone..." His hand was on the handles of the double doors, and he was waiting patiently, but reminding his cousin that they had a time table to keep.

Janie finally raised her head, and said, "He's right, we need to go, and..." but she was cut off by her pirate, pulling her close and kissing her hard! She nearly lost her breath, as he finally leaned back and said, "I wanted t' say somethin' flowery an' sweet, here, but I'm just gonna say 'Happy Anniversary', lass!" And he stared at her as if she was supposed to know what that meant!

Janie huffed a curl out of her eyes, and frowned at him. "What did ye do, now, Jack?"

"Wot?"

"Our anniversary of the day that William married us is in November! What did ye do that ye are trying to butter me up?"

She frowned harder, as wee Maggie gurgled and smiled again, like she was anticipating an amusing exchange between her parents. Jack merely chuckled, and said, his hands sweeping out at his sides, "It is our anniversary, Janie... 'twas on this day, in April, from these very shores, tha' we set sail fer Marianna, Spain... 'twas then tha' we christened ye 'The Pirate Lass o' Connemara', an' ye've had th' sea in yer blood ever since!"

Janie's eyes widened... it was true... it was upon this very date all of those years ago, that Janie had gone to sea for the very first time... as her plain, freckled face melted into a happy smile, William cleared his throat rather loudly... "Shall we? We can toast your anniversary with Annie, Biddy and the rest once we return, but we must get going, you two!"

Jack slipped an arm around his 'almost wife', as she pecked his cheek, making him wiggle in pleasure and colour a bit upon his high cheekbones, just as he had since they were nearly as little as Maggie was... they both straightened up, and nodded to William, who opened the doors of the cabin onto the sunlit decks...and as Captain Jack Sparrow and his woman stepped out onto the main deck, Janie felt the years melting away... back to another time, in this same place...

And as the soft, warm Irish winds caressed them, she looked down into the eyes of little Magdalena Jane O'Madden-Sparrow, and she thought, for a moment, that those wide brown eyes could see something upon the winds, as she looked up into the dark canvas sails and reached her tiny hand toward them... sails that would carry them all into the future, Janie knew... and as she looked out over the bow of the ship, she could see the far off cliffs of the rocky coast of Eire... cliffs that had been there forever...

And if the Pirate Lass of Connemara had her way, she thought, as she happily put one arm around a slender, sashed waist, as the other arm held their beloved _baibin_, her most fervent desire would be that her entire family would go on for as long as there was an Ireland... as long as there was a Black Pearl and stories to be told... as long as there were peat fires in the stone fireplace, and a warm soft bed in the bedchamber... that her loved ones would all join those craggy cliffs in lasting for an eternity... as long as there was the waterfall back in their deep, soft forest, lit softly at night by tiny flames of Saint Elmo's fire...

For at this moment in time, with her beautiful gypsy boy at her side, and their wee little gypsy colleen in her arms, the Pirate Lass truly and lovingly wanted to step out onto that dark walnut deck, and step into a future..._together...forever_...

THE END


End file.
